The Last Summers
by APhantasm
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who she believed she was. She finds out after a dream that she was adopted and that her birth mother is none other than Joyce Summers, the mother of the Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1: Adopted

**Summary: **Hermione Granger is not who she believed she was. She finds out after a dream that she was adopted and that her birth mother is Joyce Summers.

**Pairings: **None

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter. Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adopted**

Destiny. Funny thing really. The idea that your whole life was mapped out before you were even born. The logical side of Hermione Granger doesn't want to believe it, but the logical side isn't reigning. She has a destiny. It all started the night she had the dream.

**_Dream_**

_Inside a glowing room, monks immediately grab hold of the door's telephone pole-sized wooden bolt. Straining together, they manage to shove the bolt into its proportionately huge lock._

_"It's coming. It's going to kill us!" Young Monk says._

_"Our lives aren't important. We have to protect The Key." Monk says._

_They rush to join a third, old monk, standing alone on the stone floor with his eyes calmly closed. The monks hastily arrange their candles and amulets, and form a circle. In the center of their circle, an unseen object casts its powerful glow, under-lighting the monks' faces and suffusing the whole chamber in an eerie, unnatural light._

_"Help me perform the ritual." Old Monk says._

_The three of them close their eyes and chant. But just as they get started... BOOM! Something BIG pounds on the heavy wooden door. So hard its whole frame shudders. The Young Monk breaks rank, opening his eyes to look back at it. BOOM! He flinches as another blow sends fracture lines rippling up along the length of the solid wooden bolt._

_"Concentrate." Old Monk says._

_The Young Monk concentrates. The three of them begin again, continuing their wordless chant as - BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! - The door starts splintering under the increasing impact._

_And CRACK! The door's hinges start giving way... The glow on the monks grows brighter, more luminous... The giant wooden bolt splits... The chanting becomes not three voices, but one... A sudden, impossible wind blows out the candles... The Young Monk gasps..._

_The glow expands, momentarily filling the room with light, then suddenly, with a sucking "whoosh!" sound, it contracts - and disappears. Casting the room into darkness... And the entire door EXPLODES._

_Huge, jagged chunks of wood fly in from the point of impact. The monks turn to face the thing that's smashed the door down. _

The dream changes….

_Buffy and the Monk, looking like two soldiers in a combat field, make their way toward the factory entrance. Buffy's supporting the Monk as he staggers alongside her. She hesitates, hearing the rumble of the roof collapsing. Takes a moment to look back._

_The monk looks at Buffy, "Stop. Please..."_

_Buffy relents, letting him rest a moment. "We gotta keep moving."_

_The monk shakes his head, "My journey's done, I think."_

_Buffy tries pulling him to his feet. Nothing doing. "Don't get metaphory on me. We're going."_

_The monk shakes his head, "You have to... The Key. You and your sister must protect The Key."_

_Buffy frowns, "Sister? Protect the Key?. Right. I know, we'll do it together! Far, far from here." Buffy tries again, sees she's not moving him anywhere._

_The monk nods, "Many have... died... many more, if both of you don't... keep it safe..."_

_Buffy sighs, "How? What is it?"_

_The monk smiles, "The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."_

_Buffy shakes her head, "That round glowy thing?"_

_The monk shakes his head, "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren... its only  
keepers. Then..."He tries to point back to the factory. "The abomination... found us. We had to hide The Key... Gave it form. Molded it flesh, made it human from both you and your sister. And sent it to you."_

_Buffy puts pieces together... "Dawn."_

_The monk nods, "She is The Key."_

_Long beat as Buffy absorbs this, "You put that thing in my home." _

_The monk smiles, "We knew the Slayer and the Witch would... protect..."_

_Buffy shook her head, "My memories... my mom's..."_

_The monk nods, "We built them. Just as we are showing your sister what we are discussing, now. You both must protect her."_

_Buffy shook her head, "Then unbuild them. This is my life you're –"_

_A coughing fit cuts her off. The monk is clearly fading. "You cannot... abandon...neither of you can."_

_Buffy sighs, "I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what... what is she?"_

_The monk nods, "Human. Human, now, and helpless. Please, she is... an innocent in this, and she needs you both."_

_Buffy looks at him and for a moment he is totally clear, focused on her. "She's not my sister."_

_The monk nods, "She doesn't know that." The Monk looks past Buffy to where Hermione's dream self stands, "You both must protect her – Hermione."_

_Buffy looks behind her expecting to see someone there, but sees no one. She turns back to look at the monk the power of that statement sinks slowly in, Buffy unable to answer. It is quite a few moments before she realizes she is looking at a dead man. She holds him, her eyes filled with a million questions._

**_End Dream_**

Hermione wakes and looks around her room to get her bearings. She sits there unable to go back to sleep, thinking about the dream. Somehow she knows without knowing that she is not a Granger.

The next morning she walks in the dining room. She sees her parents eating breakfast. "Mom, Dad… Am I adopted?"

The Grangers look at each and then at Hermione and nod. Mrs. Granger gets up and walks over to Hermione, "Yes, dear."

Hermione nods, "Who are they?"

Mrs. Granger walks over to a desk and opens a drawer. She brings out an envelope marked 'Hermione Joyce Summers'. She hands the envelope to Hermione.

Hermione looks at the envelope before opening it to find a birth certificate listing her city of birth as Los Angeles, California and her parents being Hank and Joyce Summers. She looks up at her parents, "I want to meet them."

Mrs. Granger looks at her husband who nods. "They said they wanted it to be up to her." Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Granger nods and goes in to the living room and picks up the phone. "Hello this is Mrs. Helen Granger calling on behalf of my adopted daughter Hermione Joyce Summers… Thank You… Hello Ms. Carlyle, this is Mrs. Helen Granger calling on behalf of Hermione. She wants to meet her birth family… Yes… Thank you…"

Mrs. Granger hangs up the phone a moment later and returns to the dining room. She hands Hermione a piece of paper. "This is your mom's phone number in Sunnydale, California. You might want to wait a few hours dear before calling. It's still the middle of the night there."

Hermione nods as she sits down, "Do you know why they gave me up?"

Mrs. Granger sighs, "Yes dear. They were going through a rough patch. They already had one daughter. And the financial burden of raising a second was too great at the time. They did love you; still do since they left orders with the adoption agency that should you ever wish to contact them you could. They even said once you found out you could always go home if you wanted."

Hermione nods, "I'm going out for a walk. I will be back in a bit."

Mrs. Granger nods, "Of course dear. I can understand this is a lot to take in. And you want time to think things over."

Hermione nods as she leaves the house. She walks around the neighborhood for a couple hours. Her thoughts going back and forth between the realization that she was adopted and the dream she had the night before. She wonders if the dream was more than just a dream, but a vision instead.

Eventually Hermione returned to the house. Her mom was still there, her dad had gone in to work, having stayed home to make sure Hermione was alright. "Mom I'm back."

Mrs. Granger comes in to the living room with the phone in her hand and hands it to Hermione. "Do you want me to listen in on the extension? Or do you want to do this on your own?"

Hermione thinks for a moment, "I would like to do this on my own. But could you sit with me though?"

Mrs. Granger smiles, "Of course dear."

Hermione pulls the paper with the phone number out of her pocket and dials.

A female voice comes on the phone, "Hello?"

Hermione sighs, "Hello is this Joyce Summers?"

"No this is her daughter, Buffy. Mom… isn't here at the moment. Can I ask whose calling?" Buffy says.

Hermione looks at Mrs. Granger who smiles, "My name is Hermione Granger. Well I guess actually it's Hermione Summers, Hermione Joyce Summers. I recently found out I was adopted and that Mrs. Summers was my biological mother."

Buffy took several moments to respond, "Hermione? You're Hermione, my sister? Mom told me recently that she and dad gave you up for adoption."

Hermione smiles and lets out a sigh, "Yes I am. Buffy? If you could tell me when Joyce will be home so I can call back."

Buffy took what seemed forever to answer, "Can you come?"

Hermione looked at Mrs. Granger. "Buffy hold on a second while my mom gets on the other line."

Mrs. Granger went in to the kitchen and picked up the other phone, "I'm here now, dear."

Hermione nods, "Buffy can you repeat what you just said?"

Buffy replied almost instantly, "I was asking if you could come here. Mom passed away from a complication from surgery. She had a tumor; the funeral is the day after tomorrow."

Mrs. Granger spoke up, "I will see what we can do Ms. Summers about getting a flight out either today or tomorrow. Hermione dear do you think you can travel through the fireplace like we did that one time?"

Hermione smiles, "You mean Floo. I have some Floo powder."

"Floo? What's that?" Buffy asked.

Hemione blinked, "You're a muggle? I mean non-magical?"

"No. Well sorta. What is this Floo?" Buffy replied.

Hermione sighs, "Floo is one way wizards and witches in the wizarding world transport from place to place. It's near instanteous travel."

Buffy laughs, "Sort of like a teleportation spell."

Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded, "Sort of. But this is different, a person has this powder, they step in to the fireplace call out where they're going and then throw down the powder. Suddenly you're in another fireplace someplace else. How can you not know this if you know about magic?"

Buffy sighs, "I think that is a discussion to be had when we're not racking up long distance charges. Call me when you have everything sorted out."

Hermione smiles, "I will. And Buffy it was nice to meet you even if it was just over the phone."

Buffy laughs, "Same here."

Hermione and Mrs. Granger hang up the phones. "Mom I'm going to go write to Professor Dumbledore to see if he can get our fireplace hooked up to Buffy's for the Floo to work."

Mrs. Granger nods, "Ok dear."

Hermione runs up to her room and quickly writes a letter to Dumbledore and sends it on its way.

Later that afternoon a knock comes at the door. Mrs. Granger goes to open it and sees a man with a long white beard. "Hello Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione here?"

Mrs. Granger nods, "Yes. And you must be Professor Dumbledore from Hermione's school?"

Dumbledore nods as Mrs. Granger shows him to the living room. She calls for Hermione who comes downstairs a moment later. "Hello Professor."

Dumbledore smiles, "Miss Granger. I got your letter asking for your fireplace to be hooked up to one of Ms. Buffy Summers in Sunnydale, California. May I ask why?"

Mrs. Granger sighs, "Mr. Dumbledore, recently Hermione found out that I and her father adopted her. Hermione's birth parents wanted her to be able to contact them. She did so this morning for the first time. Mrs. Summers is deceased, but Hermione's sister has invited Hermione to come to the funeral of their mother."

Dumbledore nods, "I see. I guess we can hook up their fireplace just this once. Your sister knows of the wizarding world I assume?"

Hermione thinks for a moment and then nods, "She does."

Dumbledore nods, "Why don't you call her and tell her to expect you in say 30 minutes. That should give you time to pack. "

Hermione nods, "Thank you, Professor. I will write you when I am ready to return."

Dumbledore nods, "No need I will leave the Floo open so you can use it to call me."

Hermione nods and goes to call Buffy before getting some clothes together.

30 minutes later Hermione is standing in front of the fireplace, suitcase in hand. She hugs her mom goodbye before stepping in to the fireplace, "Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California." And then Hermione is gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Chapter 2: Family**

Hermione walked out of the fireplace in the Summers' home in Sunnydale to find a blonde woman, she recognized as Buffy, a red-headed woman, and a brunette teenage girl standing before her.

Buffy walked up to her, "Hello, Hermione, I'm Buffy." She motioned towards the red-head, "This is Willow." She motioned towards the brunette, "And this is…."

Hermione looked at the brunette girl who looked so similar to her, enough so that they could have been twins, "Dawn."

Dawn blinked, "How did you know. Buffy I thought you said you didn't tell her?"

Buffy looked at Hermione confused, "I didn't. How did you know?"

Hermione sighed, "It's a long story. Can we sit down so I can tell it?"

Buffy nods and they sit down in the living room.

"Well it's like this I had a rather peculiar dream last night. It was how I found out I was adopted. The dream started out with these monks talking about hiding the Key." Dawn blanched. "Then the dream changed and I saw you Buffy talking to this monk. He mentioned making the Key out of you and your sister, out of you and me. In the dream you talked about Dawn, you even said her name." Hermione says.

Dawn blinks and looks at Buffy who sighs, "Then you know Dawn is the Key."

Hermione nods, "And that she was made from us, yes. And that we're meant to protect her."

Willow looks to Hermione, "No offense but how can you protect her?"

Hermione smiles and pulls out her wand, "With magic. I am a witch."

Buffy looks at Hermione, "May I?" She holds her hand out for the wand.

Hermione nods and hands it to her.

Buffy feels the pull of the wand as if somehow it were created from something magical. She hands the wand back to Hermione, "So you practice a form of Wiccan magic then?"

Hermione shakes her head, "I have heard of it, Earth magic right? No wand magic is blood magic. It comes from inside us, not from the earth itself. The wand is used to channel the magic."

Dawn nods, "I wonder if I'm made from you and Buffy then can I do your kind of magic?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know. Let me call Professor Dumbledore and get him to come here so we can find out."

Buffy nods, "The phone is in the kitchen."

Hermione shakes her head and goes to the fireplace. With the floo powder she calls Dumbledore whose head appears in the fireplace, "Miss Summers good to hear from you already." Dumbledore says.

Hermione nods, "Professor I was wondering if you could Floo here right away. There is some stuff that needs to be discussed and I need your help with."

Dumbledore nods, "Of course dear. Step back from the fireplace I will be there momentarily."

Hermione takes a step back and Dumbledore appears in the fireplace. "Greetings, Ms. Summers, Miss Summers and Ms. Rosenburg."

Buffy stands up, "Evening. Won't you have a seat? We were just discussing some things."

Dumbledore nods and takes a seat in a spare chair.

Hermione nods and recaps everything that has already been said. Buffy then goes on to explain about Glory.

Dumbledore smiles, "Ah I thought there was something unique about you Miss Summers." He says looking at Dawn. "Created from a witch and the Slayer to hold the Key. Quite a powerful being if I don't say so myself."

Dawn nods and sighs, "So I've been told."

Buffy blinks, "You know I'm the Slayer? I didn't even tell Hermione."

Dumbledore nods, "I can feel the magical pull that emanates from you. I would recognize that pull anywhere as only a Slayer can produce it. I'm sure Miss Summers can feel it to a lesser extent. This is not what you wish to discuss though. Since Miss Summers is created from Miss Summers as well as yourself, you are wondering if she can do our kind of magic. Let's find out shall we?"

Dumbledore pulls out a wand and waves it over Dawn. With the first wave two twin lines leading to Buffy and Hermione appear. A moment later a third line appears between Hermione and Buffy. Dumbledore nods then waves the wand again as Dawn glows white. "Yes she can perform our kind of magic."

Hermione looks at Dumbledore, "What was that you did with the first wave of your wand?"

Dumbledore laughs, "Consider it a paternity test. It seems Dawn is not just made from the both of you but is also in essence your child. I would expect that in the next few years she will inherit Ms. Summers Slayer abilities just as she inherited your magical ability, Miss Summers."

Hermione nods, "Then why was there a third line between Buffy and myself?"

Dumbledore smiles, "Because you my dear Miss Summers are a Potential."

Hermione is about to ask what a Potential was when Buffy spoke up, "Why do you keep calling Hermione, Miss Summers. She was adopted…"

"True she was, but she is still your sister is she not?" Buffy nods. "And I believe the Summers family name is a name that Miss Summers would like to use." Dumbledore said.

Hermione laughs, "He is correct if it's alright with you Buffy, and you also Dawn."

Buffy nods, "I have no objections. You are after all mine and Dawn's sister."

Dawn smiles, "Welcome to the family, sis. At least now I have a sister my own age."

Hermione laughs.

Dumbledore nods, "There is something else that should be discussed. What do we do to protect Dawn from this Glory, my suggestion since Dawn is a witch that she needs to be trained. We can do that at Hogwarts. I know that you will have to come along, Ms. Summers. So I will offer you a teaching position at Hogwarts. I think you can share the position Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have already hired a professor for the position. But your knowledge would prove beneficial."

Buffy thinks it over for a moment, "Won't that be kind of suspicious, a teacher who doesn't have a wand?"

Dumbledore shakes his head, "No because you will get one just as Dawn will. Magic is innate in a Slayer; they just aren't trained to use it. The Watcher's Council expressly forbids it."

Buffy nods, "And I am no longer employed by the Watcher's Council. They are nothing but a bunch of stuck-ups who think they can control the Slayer."

Daumbledore smiles, "Hence why I suggested you be trained to use a wand. Anyways after your mother's funeral I would suggest you all come straight to Hogwarts. Once you get to Hogwarts then I will take you personally to Diagon Alley to get your wands and Hermione and Dawn's school supplies. You can then get tutoring sessions for the rest of the summer."

Buffy thinks for a moment and then looks at Dawn, "Then I accept."

Dawn smiles at Buffy and hugs her.

Dumbledore nods and pulls out a bit of rope from his pocket, "Portus." He hands the rope to Buffy, "This will activate in 5 days' time, exactly at 10 in the morning because of the time discrepancy. California is 8 hours behind England. You will arrive at 6 in the evening in my office. That way you can set whatever affairs you need in order for the coming year."

Buffy nods, "Thank you, Professor. We will see you in 5 days. Could you do us a favor and let Hermione's parents know what's going on."

Dumbledore nods, "I will." He stands up goes to the fireplace and Floo's back to his office.

Buffy gets up and calls Giles and asks him to come over.

Short time later after Giles has arrived they have moved in to the dining room and are sitting around the table. He looks at Hermione, "How are you holding up, Dawn?"

Hermione smiles, "I'm not, Dawn." Dawn walks in from the kitchen just then. "She's Dawn."

Giles looks at Hermione confused as he looks between Hermione and Dawn, "Who are you?"

Hermione smiles, "Hermione… Joyce… Summers." She sticks out her hand and Giles shakes it. Giles feels that Hermione is a Potential.

Giles frowned, "What?"

Buffy sighs, "Mom told me that she and dad gave up Hermione when she was born. Hermione is mine and Dawn's sister, and apparently Dawn's twin. I wonder if the monks intentionally did that, made you two twins. Anyways Hermione just found out about us recently. In fact that's why I called you over. Dawn, Hermione, and I are leaving for England in 5 days. We will be gone till this deal with Glory is over."

Giles frowns, "What? Why are you going to England?"

Buffy sighs, "We're going to Hermione's school where I will be teaching. Dawn has been invited to the school since she can do their kind of magic. "

Giles shakes his head, "School?"

Hermione smiles, "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Giles blinks, "I've heard of that school. Though it surprises me a Potential is allowed to go there. Normally the Watcher's Council would have relocated you."

Hermione frowns, "That's the second time today someone called me a Potential. What is it?"

Giles nods, "You have the potential to become the next Slayer."

Hermione nods, "That explains the third line from Dumbledore's test. It showed a line coming from you Buffy, remember. I guess that makes me your replacement if something happens to you."

Buffy nods, "That makes sense."

Giles shakes his head, "But the Slayer line no longer runs through you, but through Faith. Since you did well die for a minute."

Hermione looked at Buffy in shock, "Die?"

Buffy sighed, "I drowned. I was clinically dead for like a minute till my friend Xander revived me using CPR. And about the Slayer line, is it possible the Monks reactivated it through me when they created Dawn? That way should something happen to me there would be another Slayer to protect her. Plus that would explain why the Council never relocated Hermione because she wasn't a Potential till this year."

Giles removes his glasses and cleans them, "It is possible. So back to the school, you said you're going there, why?"

Hermione smiles, "Well it's the safest place on the planet for starters. You can't get in to the school unless you're invited because of the wards. That means only parents, teachers, students, and the like can get in. Secondly it is populated by several hundred students training to be witches and wizards. Lastly there is the teaching staff. This Glory would be insane to try and get to Dawn there. Plus Dawn being made from me and Buffy needs to be trained since she can do my kind of magic. Also Professor Dumbledore seemed to think Dawn would one day inherit Buffy's slayer abilities at some point."

Giles shook his head, "Dawn isn't a Potential. That much I know."

Hermione sighs, "Dawn was made to be our sister. But she is technically mine and Buffy's daughter, since she was made from the both of us. And as a daughter she can inherit from her parents much like any child would. That's why she can do my kind of magic, she inherited that from me."

Giles takes of his glasses and begins cleaning them, "Alright. So what do you need to do Buffy before you leave?"

Buffy sighs, "There is mom's funeral. Then I probably ought to get an alarm system installed. Dawn run and get the spare key for Willow." Dawn left and was back a moment later with the key. She handed it to Willow. "That's so you can check the house. I will get you the alarm code when the alarm is installed. Unless you want to stay here?"

Willow thought about it for a moment, "You don't mind if Tara stays with me?"

Buffy shook her head, "Of course, not. You can stay in my room."

Willow nods, "Thanks, Buff."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter went through a minor rewrite. I originally had this story set in Order of the Phoenix (instead of as it is now Goblet of Fire). I had been trying to find a way to work around Umbridge. So originally I had planned on Tara and Willow going with Buffy to teach a class on Wiccan magic instead of Buffy going by herself to teach alongside Mad Eye Moody. In the end though I decided to put this story in Goblet of Fire. If I write a sequel (or just simply continue on from the end of this one) I may try and find a way for Buffy and Umbridge to come to blows.


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral

**Q/A - Nonbait: **I address the issue of the Slayer not being in Sunnydale in Chapter 8. I'm debating getting Faith out of jail for a more permanent solution should I continue the story after the end of Goblet of Fire.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Funeral**

Buffy, looking cautious and wary, as she moves through a darkened room full of coffins. She stops in front of one… Harsh fluorescent overheads snap on and wash the room in sickly yellow light. Buffy starts and turns to see Giles, Dawn, Hermione and the Funeral Director at the doorway to the casket "showroom" in the funeral parlor. They enter the room.

Giles smiles, "Buffy. There you are… Are you alright?"

Hermione walks past Giles and pulls Buffy in to an embrace, "Its ok. I didn't even know her and it's hard for me also."

Buffy smiles and nods, "Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione smiles, "Anytime, that's what sisters are for."

The funeral director moves to stand next to Buffy and Hermione, "Did you find something?"

Buffy nods and points, "That one."

The funeral director nods, "That model is beautiful. In fact, all of the caskets in this room are top of the line. However, given your budget, it might not be the-"

Before the funeral director even gets the words out of his mouth, Giles raises a hand and stops him, silently indicating that he will take care of it.

The funeral director nods, "It's a fine choice. It speaks to your deep feeling for the deceased."

Buffy is about to move off but notices that Dawn is hesitating. Looking uncertainly at the coffin of choice. "You don't like it?"

Dawn shakes her head, "It's not that. It's just what if mom… What if she'd like something else better?"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn-"

Hermione nods, "Its ok, Dawn. Come here." She pulls her twin in to a hug and whispers comforting words to her twin sister. She motions for Buffy, Giles and the funeral director to go on. They leave, leaving Hermione alone with Dawn, "You okay, Dawnie?"

Dawn nods, "I am now thanks to you. It's just hard you know."

Hermione nods, "I know, Dawn. I didn't know her as well as you and Buffy but it's hard for me also."

Dawn looks at Hermione with sympathy, "Oh I'm sorry. Here I am being a brat and you actually have it harder than we do. You find out about mom after she is gone. You will never get to know her."

Hermione sighs and nods, "That is true. But at least I can get to know you and Buffy."

Dawn nods as they walk out of the showroom.

That evening back at the Summers' home.

Buffy and Giles sit at one end of the table going over paperwork and reviewing Joyce's funeral arrangements. Buffy looks stressed and exhausted - but she's glad for the work at hand. In fact, everyone - with the exception of Dawn and Hermione - has retreated into efficient busyness as their predominant coping skill. This includes Xander and Willow, who sit with Dawn and Hermione at the other end of the table, eating a casserole dish. Or, to be more exact, Willow, Hermione and Xander are eating. Dawn's hovering - too agitated to sit down.

Hermione stands and whispers to Dawn, "You alright?"

Dawn shakes her head not wanting to say anything. Afraid that if she did she would start crying again.

Hermione nods and sighs.

Giles looks up from the paperwork on the table, "I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive."

Buffy sighs, "Let's just go with them, then. It's simpler."

Dawn finally speaks up, "What color flowers?"

Buffy nods, "White. They're nice."

Hermione nods, "May I make a suggestion. Maybe Dawn and I could pick our own colors. Make it a little more personal for each of us."

Buffy thinks about it for a moment and then nods, "I think mom would have liked that. So what colors do you want?"

Dawn smiles at Hermione, "Pink."

Hermione smiles back, "Blue."

**_(A/N Flower colors are in memory of both of my grandmothers. My maternal grandmother, Treva, (1923-2003) liked blue. My paternal grandmother, Irene, (1913-1993) liked pink.)_**

Buffy nods, "Nice choices." She quickly makes a notation and then looks to Giles, "What about an announcement? People are going to be expecting a wake after the burial if we don't say something."

Giles nods, "We could put a line in the program. Expressing your mother's preference not to have one."

Willow blinks, "There's no wake?"

Buffy shook her head, "Mom didn't like them." She smiles a little, "She said pot lucks are depressing enough as it is."

Dawn blinks, "She said that? When?"

Buffy sighs, "Right before she went in for her operation. We had a talk about what she wanted. In case…"

Dawn looked down not wanting to meet Buffy's eyes. "She never said anything to me."

Hermione hugs Dawn close to her.

Xander nods, "I'm sure she just didn't want to upset you, Dawnster. Now you better get working on that dinner. You've barely touched it."

Dawn shakes her head, "I'm not feeling very casserole-y."

Xander laughs, "That's a shame. 'Cause you've got about 9000 of them in the kitchen. You could open your very own Casserole Hut."

Willow nods, "Mrs. Kaplan brought some enchiladas over. Or there's chicken stuff. I saw chicken stuff."

Dawn shakes her head, "That's okay. I'm not really hungry."

Hermione sighs, "Dawnie you need to eat. It will help you to take your mind off things for a while."

Dawn sighs and nods as she sits down.

They hear the phone ring. Buffy looks to Giles, "I'm phoned out. Can you? I mean, unless it's Dad."

Giles nods as he goes in to the kitchen to answer the phone, "Of course."

Giles gets it. Buffy, Hermione, and Dawn listen attentively. "Hello? Yes… They did. Thank you…The service is tomorrow at three. Do you know the Brown Brothers Mortuary?"

Giles trails off as he moves into the living room.

Buffy's agitated now. "I can't believe he hasn't called yet. Especially when I left him a message with his friends telling him you were here, 'Mione. You would think he at least would want to see the daughter he gave up."

Hermione shrugs, "You would think."

Xander shakes his head, "Your Dad's still AWOL, huh?"

Buffy nods, "The number he left for us in Spain is no good. And I've left messages all over the place."

Dawn sighs, "We should try his girlfriend's place-"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't have that number. I told you."

Dawn nods, "But we could ask one of his friends at work or something."

Buffy's getting irritated, but tries hard to maintain. "Dawn. I tried that. Okay?" She turns to Willow and Xander, "What do you think? Just a line that says "following the burial, there will be no wake-" or gathering? "there will be no gathering at the request of Joyce?" That's lame."

Willow starts to clear some dishes, coming in and out of the kitchen.

Dawn looks at Hermione, "What are we going to do - after? I mean, we're not just coming back here are we?"

Buffy shrugs, "I guess. I don't know. How about 'At the request of the family, there will be no wake following the burial?'"

Xander nods, "Good. It's got flow."

Dawn shakes her head, "I don't want to come back here."

Dawn's last comment goes unnoticed by everyone except Hermione as Willow returns from the kitchen and Xander moves to Buffy, who's looking at the program lay out.

Buffy nods, "Where do I put it? On top, here? Or on the bottom?"

Hermione sighs, "How about we all go do something after the funeral?"

Buffy looks up at Hermione, "Like what?"

Hermione shakes her head, "I don't know. I just know Dawn doesn't want to be here just now. And I don't blame her. This is hard for her. For all of us. Even I who never knew our mother am finding it difficult just being here."

Buffy nods, "Alright. We will do something, just the three of us. Whatever you two want."

Dawn smiles sadly, "Thanks, Buffy."

Dawn turns to head in to the living room, she stops in the foyer when she sees a bunch of mail on the floor near the mail slot. She picks it up. Reads it, stricken. Willow and Hermione notices.

Willow and Hermione walks up next to Dawn, "Dawn?" Willow asks.

Dawn turns to them, her expression tight. "It's for mom."

Buffy moves to them, as does Giles - who comes from the living room, off the phone now. A pained beat in which all the activity and avoidance is halted. It's a gut punch, for Dawn most of all. But Buffy just regroups - forges ahead. "Do we call the post office about this? Maybe we need to fill out a form or something."

Buffy moves back to the table with Giles. "I'll call tomorrow. First thing," Giles says.

Buffy nods, "I haven't even started to think about the bills and everything… How am I going to take care of that at Hogwarts?"

Giles sighs, "I will do it. You might want to add my name to your mom's bank account for the time being so I can pay the bills as they come in."

Buffy nods, "We'll do that before I leave."

Dawn just looks at the mail. At her mother's name.

Hermione sighs and looks at Dawn, "It's ok Dawnie. Come on let's go to your room. We can talk just the two of us if you like?"

Dawn nods and puts the mail down on the table by the door before she and Hermione walk upstairs.

Later that evening, Dawn is asleep in her bed. Hermione stands at the window looking down at the front yard. She watches as Xander and Willow exit the house, both in fairly grim mode.

Xander sighs, "You going home?"

Willow nods, "I'm stopping by my mom's first. Been doing that a lot."

Xander smiles, "Yeah. I thought maybe I'd stop by your mom's too. Well, I'm not going to my house. Those people are scary…" Xander stops, "Speaking of."

Hermione watches as a man walks up the sidewalk towards the house, he is holding a large bunch of flowers which he was just about to put on the steps.

Xander's expression hardens. "You've got to be kidding."

Spike shakes his head, "I'm not going in." He stoops to deposit the flowers but Xander stops him.

"And you're not leaving those. This isn't the time for your crap, Spike. You actually think you're going to score points with Buffy this way?" Xander says.

Spike stands back up. Livid. "This isn't about Buffy…"

Xander shakes his head, "Bull. We're all hip to your doomed obsession. You're rising to new lows, man. Or, lowering… towards them."

Spike frowns, "They're for Joyce."

Xander laughs, "Like you care about her." Xander is right in his face.

Willow shakes her head, "Guys - not here."

Xander doesn't blink - but Spike backs off. He addresses Xander and Willow, indignant but sincere- "Care? Joyce was the only one of the lot of you that I could stand."

Xander nods, "And the only one with a daughter you wanted to shag. I'm touched."

Hermione opens the window to shout down but something stops her. She looks back and sees Dawn standing next to her shaking her head.

Spike nods, "I liked the lady. Understand, monkey boy? She was decent. Didn't put on airs. Always had a nice cuppa for me… And she never treated me like a freak."

Willow is swayed despite herself by Spike's heartfelt admission. But Xander's not buying it. Xander shrugs, "Her mistake."

That's it. Spike gives. He drops the flowers at their feet. "Think what you want."

Angrily, he moves off. Willow stoops to pick up the flowers.

Xander fuming, "Unbelievable. Guy thinks he can put on a big show and con Buffy into being his sex monkey…"

Willow looks up from the flowers, a little thrown. "He didn't leave a card."

Xander examines the flowers. Sees that she's right. They both look after the retreating Spike, surprised.

Hermione looks at Dawn and helps her back to bed. She then turns and runs down stairs and outside. She grabs the flowers from Xander, "You think you can treat someone like that? I don't know who he was. But even from Dawn's bedroom window I could see he cared. What's your deal? Someone other than your friends can't grieve for mom?"

Xander sighs, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know this is not easy for you, but he is no good. He has been stalking your sister for some time."

Hermione all but screams at Xander, "I get that. But even I could tell he genuinely wanted to pay his respects." She turns and walks back in to the house to lay the flowers on the table.

Buffy looks at the flowers, "Who are those from?"

Hermione shrugs, "Don't know. Some guy with short blond hair and a long coat. Xander called him Spike. He said they were for mom. Xander tried to get him to leave. But I could see from Dawn's window he sincerely wanted to pay his respects."

Buffy looks to Giles and then back at the flowers and nods as she gets up to get a vase for the flowers.

The next morning. Buffy is dressed and ready for the funeral, She sits on her bed, motionless, eyes fixed on the middle distance.

Dawn and Hermione are sitting on Dawn's bed in her room. They don't look at each or talk to one another as if just acknowledging the other's presence would make them start crying again.

Later that day Buffy, Hermione and Dawn, all looking small and vulnerable, stand around the grave with the Scoobies and a fair sized group of people from Joyce's other life - friends and gallery patrons, etc… Buffy has her arms around both Dawn and Hermione, offering what comfort she can.

A minister speaks, "…we commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers…" Buffy holds back her tears. Buffy, Hermione and Dawn stare at the coffin as it begins its descent into the ground. "…and we commit her body to the ground…"

Dawn is weeping now. The rest of the gang is gathered around them, grieving for Buffy, Hermione and Dawn, but also for themselves…

A man digs into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt onto the casket as the minister continues, "…earth to earth…"

Dawn starts as the dirt hits the top of the coffin. She turns away into Buffy's side.

Hermione looks at Dawn as tears roll down her cheek. She says a silent goodbye to the mother she will never know. Just now she knows how her friend Harry must feel about the loss of his parents, and having never gotten to know them.

The minister continues, "…ashes to ashes… Dust to dust… The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen."

The service ends and Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara make their way to Buffy, Hermione, and Dawn - the first to hug them and speak unheard kindnesses before they move off… Many other people come to Buffy, Hermione and Dawn and touch them. Talk to them. But the girls don't really hear much. They're lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces and hands.

Dawn nods absently to a man whose talking at her. She's watching a workman continue to fill Joyce's grave.

A woman Buffy's never met before cries and gives Buffy her rosary.

Another woman with a young toddler, who clings to her hip, talks kindly to Hermione.

Hermione, expressionless, puts her hand out to the baby, who wraps her tiny fingers around Hermione's…

Other than the Scoobies, most of the people are gone now. The Scoobies begin to make their way toward their parked cars.

That evening Buffy, Hermione, and Dawn make their way back to the cemetery.

Hermione looks around, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Buffy? Didn't you say vampires come out regularly at night in this town?"

Buffy nods, "I know, but he will be here. And I want you to meet him."

They return to the grave and see that Angel is already there. He turns and looks at Buffy, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Buffy nods and smiles, then her hand slips into his. They stand this way for a long moment, contemplating the grave together in silence.

Angel looks at Dawn and Hermione and nods, "How are you holding up, Dawn?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Not very well, thank you for asking though, Angel."

Angel nods and looks at Hermione, "And you? Forgive me I don't know your name."

Hermione smiles and nods, "Hermione, Hermione Summers."

Angel blinks and looks at Buffy who nods, "Mom gave her up for adoption when she was little. She recently found out about us just after mom…"

Angel nods, "It is nice to meet you, Hermione. I am sorry for your loss as well."

Hermione smiles sadly, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Q/A - Boris: **Only time will tell, there is a chance yes I will continue the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

The days since the funeral had passed in a blur. It was a five minutes till ten in the morning. Dawn was running late and had not come downstairs yet.

"Dawn it's almost time." Buffy yelled up to her sister.

"Coming!" was Dawn's reply.

A moment later Dawn came down the stairs with suitcase in hand, with only seconds to spare. Dawn grabbed the rope just as the portkey activated.

The moment they touched down in Dumbledore's office, Dawn walked over to a trashcan and proceeded to throw up the contents in her stomach. Buffy rubbed Dawn's back comfortingly as Dumbledore watched them with interest.

As soon as Dawn finished emptying the contents of her stomach she sat down next to Hermione. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of chocolate and handed it to Dawn, "Go ahead and eat, it will help."

Dawn nibbled on the chocolate and smiled, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nods, "I took the liberty of getting Dawn and Hermione's school books. As well as a few of the books you will need Ms. Summers so you can learn to use a wand. I also took the liberty of getting what supplies they will need for their classes. All that is left is getting Dawn and Buffy's wands and robes, and updating yours Hermione. And you will need dress robes this year."

"Dress robes?" Buffy asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nod, "For women think of them like a muggle prom dress or an evening gown."

An hour later they stood outside Madame Malkin's.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Miss Granger, updating your robes?" she said before spotting Dumbledore behind them. "Why hello Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Miss Summers and her sister will be needing robes. Ms. Summers needs robes as she will be a teaching at Hogwarts this year. Also they all need dress robes." He turned to the girls, "I will be down at Ollivander's when you are ready."

Hermione smiles, "Okay, we'll see you there in a bit."

As Dumbledore left Madam Malkin took Dawn into a back room and started on Dawn's robes.

In the front room Draco Malfoy walked in, "Well if it isn't the mudblood, Granger."

Hermione frowned and turned to Malfoy, "Shut it, Malfoy. And it's not Granger, not anymore. It's Summers."

Malfoy smirked, "What your muggle parents decide to give you up for adoption?"

Buffy turned and faced Malfoy, "Actually that would be a no. At least not in the way you're thinking."

Malfoy turned to face Buffy, "And who are you? Another mudblood?"

Buffy wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, "First off you go to Hogwarts right?" Malfoy nodded and was about to say something before Buffy cut him off. "Then you should know you just insulted one of your Professors. Second Hermione is my sister, and I will not listen to anyone dissing her."

Malfoy laughed as he looked between Buffy and Hermione, "Sister hunh? Sure whatever you say, personally I don't see it."

Buffy smiles, "Really look close…"

"Draco…" Lucius Malfoy called. "What is going on here? Ah, Miss Granger. How nice it is to see you again." He turns to face Buffy, "And you would be?"

"I assume you're his father?" Buffy asked.

Lucius smiled, "Lucius Malfoy. I didn't catch your name."

Buffy smiles, "Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer."

Lucius smile suddenly vanished from his face, "And what brings you here, mudblood?"

Buffy laughs, "Well one I am to teach the coming year at Hogwarts. Don't believe me go down to…" She turns to Hermione, "Ollivanders right?" Hermione nods as Buffy turns back to Lucius. "Ollivanders and speak to Dumbledore he is waiting for us down there. Secondly Miss _Summers_ here is my sister. I was just explaining to your son that when we get to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. I will not stand for anyone dissing my family."

Dawn came out just at that moment, "'Mione your turn."

Hermione nods and goes in back.

Lucius nods and looks at Dawn and then at Draco, "What? Draco you never said anything about Miss Granger," Buffy coughed, "Summers having a twin."

Draco shrugs as if to indicate he didn't know Hermione had a twin.

Dawn smiled, "Because he wouldn't have known. I've grown up with Buffy. Didn't know about this witch stuff till Hermione found us. Well not wand magic anyways. I know about Wiccan magic though.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "This is mine and Hermione's other sister, Dawn."

Lucius nods, "Draco come we will get your robes updated later." Lucius and Draco promptly left.

A while later after Buffy had been fitted for her robes they headed for Ollivanders.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Dumbledore sat in. "Everything go alright at Madam Malkins?"

Buffy smiled, "I guess. Ran in to one of the students and his father, by the name of Malfoy. Had a few words with them both. By the way what is a mudblood?"

Hermione grimaces, "It means "dirty blood." Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like us. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

Dumbledore nods, "Some wizards like the Malfoy's think that they are better than everyone else because they are what is considered pureblood. In reality there is no such thing anymore, hasn't been for a good many years. Most wizards are half blood or less."

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Buffy, Dawn, and Hermione turn to face Ollivander.

"Hello," said Dawn and Hermione together.

Buffy frowns and turns back to Dumbledore, "You didn't say your wand maker was a demon."

Ollivander smiled, "How else have I been in business for over two millennia. Don't worry, Slayer I am not a threat. Though I am curious how come a Slayer is to receive magical training. I thought the Watcher's Council forbade it."

Buffy smiles as she looks back at Ollivander, "I no longer work for the Watcher's Council, haven't for a couple years now."

"Ah yes," said Ollivander. "Well, now who's first?" Dawn stepped forward as he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right-handed," said Dawn.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Dawn from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Summers. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander started flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "Right then, Miss Summers. Try this one. Willow and dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Dawn took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Beechwood and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Dawn tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, willow and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Dawn took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Now Ms. Summers. I believe I have the perfect wand for you. Willow and hair of the First Slayer, nine inches."

Buffy takes the wand and feels warmth in her fingers and gives it a wave as sparks shoot from the end.

Ollivander smiles, "Much as I thought. That wand was created for another Slayer who was not able to defy the Watcher's Council."

Ollivander brings out some coins, "Professor since you have given me the opportunity to wand the Slayer. No charge."

Dumbledore motions to Buffy, "Ms. Summers can have it. It is after all her money."

Buffy blinks, "My money?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes. I took the liberty of opening you an account at Gringotts from my own personal funds. It's not much a few hundred galleons. But it's a start. Yours wages from teaching will be directly deposited into your account at Gringotts." He then handed her a key.

Ollivander smiles and hands the money to Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

**Author's Notes: **I've been debating how to get Dawn to Glory. Possibly have Glory somehow gain entrance to Hogwarts and then steal her away in the middle of the night. Or have Dawn entered in the tournament and have Voldemort turn her over to Glory. Personally I like the second option better. But I would like to see what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express**

Harry and Ron board the train and set off to find Hermione. "Where do you think she's been all summer?" Ron asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

Harry sighed, "I don't know."

Hermione sat with Buffy and Dawn in their compartment on the train. She had asked Dumbledore if they could meet Harry and Ron on the train and he had graciously consented. Dumbledore had known full well that Hermione wanted to introduce her sisters to her best friends.

Hermione took a quick peak and saw Harry and Ron coming towards their compartment. "Ok, here they come."

Buffy rolled her eyes and she and Dawn hid their faces behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. Over the summer Hermione had told her sisters all about her first three years at Hogwarts, and about her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione got up and walked over to the door again and leaned out waving at Ron and Harry, "Where have you guys been?"

Harry and Ron entered the compartment and noticed Hermione wasn't alone. "We could ask you the same thing, Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione smiles, "Right here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You spent all summer on the train?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not. I was staying with family."

Ron nods, "When you say family…"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs.

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do.…"

Buffy looked at Dawn from behind the paper and whispered, "If he weren't a student I would curse him into the next century. He just rubs me the wrong way, him and his father." Dawn giggled. "Shall we introduce ourselves to 'Mione's friends?"

Dawn nodded and they put down the papers. Ron and Harry's eyes go wide with shock at the person who is a mirror image of Hermione.

"Two Hermione's?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled, "Nope, not two. And no neither of us has been drinking polyjuice potion either."

"Then how can she look exactly like you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Dawn smiled, "That's easy. She's my twin sister." She held out her hand, "Dawn Summers."

Harry and Ron stared at Dawn, their eyes wide with shock. "Hermione since when do you have a twin?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "You're not the only one who's lost parents, Harry." Harry looked at her confused. "When I was a baby I was given up for adoption. They told my adopted mom and dad that two children was going to be difficult to raise, three would be impossible."

Hermione looked to her sisters. She knew what she told her best friends a little white lie as it had been just her and Buffy when she was born. But she felt that was better than trying to explain where Dawn came from. Besides the less people who knew the safer Dawn would be.

"So they gave me up for adoption. They told my adopted parents that should I choose to that I could contact them, and if they were financially secure I could even go live with them if I chose to." Hermione said.

"So that's where you've been all summer?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Not all summer. Only about half of it. Around the beginning of July my adopted parents decided to tell me I was adopted. They thought I was finally old enough to know the truth. So I called them wanting to speak to my birth parents. But the person who answered the telephone was my sister."

Harry and Ron looked to Dawn who shook her head. She pointed at Buffy. "My name is Buffy Summers. When 'Mione called looking for mom. I was a little shocked. Then she told me who she was and I knew instantly that she had to come see me and Dawn." Buffy said.

"Back up a minute. You said I'm not the only one who's lost parents." Harry said. "What'd you mean?"

Buffy sighs, "Our parents are divorced. Our dad is nowhere to be found, literally. We haven't seen him in two years. When 'Mione called, our mom had just passed away two days before."

Harry's eyes go wide and he turns to Hermione, "Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I know what it's like to not know who your parents are."

Hermione nods, "I know Harry." Buffy and Dawn looked at Hermione questioningly. "Harry's parents were killed when he was a year old."

Buffy looked to Dawn and then Hermione. "I'm sorry if we brought up a painful memory for you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, but it's alright. So how come you are going to Hogwarts?"

Buffy smiles, "Dawn's transferring to Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach a class. I accepted so we could be closer to Hermione, so we could get to know our sister and her us."

Several of Hermione, Ron and Harry's friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Dawn and Buffy were quickly introduced to the newcomers and Hermione quickly explained about the adoption thing again.

Then Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch and the World Cup.

"So quidditch is a sport?" Buffy asked.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville looked at Buffy shocked. "Yes. How can you not know about Quidditch?" Seamus asked.

Buffy smiled, "Dawn and I were brought up as what you call a muggle."

Seamus jaw dropped, "Then how can you be a professor?"

Buffy looked to Dawn, "I can see it on your face. You want to say it. Go on."

"Buffy is the Vampire Slayer." Dawn said.

Dean shook his head, "That's not possible the Slayer is a myth."

Hermione smiled, "Not a myth, I should know Buffy is my sister."

They talked about the myth of the vampire Slayer and Buffy told them stories of some of the vampires and demons she had faced.

Eventually they returned to the topic of Quidditch and the World Cup. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the Quidditch talk, buried herself in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4. Dawn scooted over closer to Hermione so she too could read the book.

Buffy could tell her sisters were both bored with the Quidditch talk. She couldn't help but think that Dawn and Hermione were a lot alike. From what Hermione had told them she was in the top of her class at Hogwarts. Dawn had been much the same way at Sunnydale.

"Gran didn't want to go," Neville said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville…" He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle.

Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean, Neville and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley…what is that ?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle,

"Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron.

Buffy had pretty much had enough of the Spike wannabe, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoy looked to Buffy and frowned, "Professor."

"You will go back to your compartment, or you will start school with detention." Buffy said.

"You can't do that mudblood. You can't deduct points or give detention till after the start of the term which is at the feast tonight." Draco said.

Buffy smirked, "Gee someone didn't tell me that. That means either someone didn't do their job or you're _lying_. Back to your compartment, now!"

Ron snatched back his dress robes as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left. He got to his feet and slid the door shut. He then turned to Buffy and smiled, "That was bloody brilliant. But how did he know you were a professor?"

Dawn smiled, "We ran into him and his father over the summer when we were getting our robes. Buffy told him and his dad that if anyone so much as disses me or Hermione they would have to answer to Buffy."

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville looked to Buffy who nodded. They each stared at Buffy for a moment before they burst out into laughter.

Hermione smiled at her sisters before looking back at the boys, "Boys I do believe it's time to get changed. We will be back at Hogwarts shortly."

Seamus, Dean and Neville headed back to their compartment as Ron and Harry grabbed their robes and followed them. The girls then changed into their own robes.

Buffy shook her head, "Talk about catholic school girl look."

Dawn smiled, "Well technically Hogwarts is an exclusive private school. At least you don't have to wear the uniform just the robes."

Buffy nodded, "Thank goodness for small favors. Now you two aren't going to give me any trouble this year, I hope."

"Who us?" Dawn said.

"We wouldn't think of it." Hermione said.

Dawn and Hermione giggled. "No offense Buffy. But the twin thing is a riot. It's going to be fun to tease the professors a little." Dawn said.

Buffy glared at the twins and then smiled, "I bet it would."

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Quick way to catch a cold."

Hagrid turned to Buffy. "Evenin' Professor Summers," he looked to Dawn, "Dawn."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Dawn. She's Hermione."

Hagrid looked between the twins and shook his head trying to tell the difference between the two.

Then Hermione laughed, "I'm teasing you Hagrid. I'm Hermione and she's Dawn."

Hagrid laughed, "Dat's a gud one, Hermione. You better get along. Don't want to miss the feast unless you want to ride in the boats."

Buffy and Dawn stopped short as they looked at the carriages, or more importantly what was pulling the carriages. "What are those?" Dawn asked.

"What is what?" Hermione asked looking at her sisters.

"The horse things pulling the carriage," Dawn said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the carriages and saw nothing. "There is nothing there, Dawn." Hermione said.

Dawn looked to Buffy and knew that she saw them as well. They climbed into one of carriages, and the door shut with a snap. A few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 6: Triwizard Tournament**

Leaning against the window of the carriage, Dawn could see Hogwarts coming nearer. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors. Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps and inside.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large water-filled balloon dropped onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Dawn.

"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she came out of the Great Hall."Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" She skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling. "Ouch - sorry, Miss Summers -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air and flew out of the room.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall. "Into the Great Hall, come on! Well except you Miss Summers." She said looking at the twin she thought was Dawn. "Professor Dumbledore wants you to go in with the First Years, since you have yet to be sorted."

Harry and Ron made their way into the Great Hall, leaving Buffy, Dawn and Hermione alone with Professor McGonagall.

Dawn looked to Buffy who smiled. "I'll wait here with you if you want." Buffy said.

Dawn thought about it and then shook her head. "Go on. I'll be fine. Besides who's going to keep Hermione out of trouble."

Hermione laughed, "We could always pull one on the hat."

Professor McGonagall laughed, "You two are going to be as bad as the Weasley twins aren't you? Well maybe not on the pranks but on us trying to decide who's who."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Come on 'Mione." She started to lead her sister to the Great Hall.

Hermione followed Buffy for a moment before turning back to McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall I was wondering. How are we going to solve the situation of both Dawn and I in some of the same classes?"

Professor McGonagall looked to Hermione and nodded, "That is a good question. We could either add your adopted name to yours, Granger-Summers, to differentiate between the two of you. Or we could just add your first names when we're speaking to one instead of the other. Though it might help if you two didn't try and pull the Weasley twins prank of confusing the professors on who is who."

Dawn smirked, "Would we do that?"

Hermione nods, "She's right Dawn. It's going to be confusing enough as it is for anyone who isn't us."

Buffy nods, "Tell me about it. I think the only reason I can tell the two of you apart is because I grew up with Dawn."

Dawn sighed, "Ok. Maybe we should have letters sown on to our uniforms. D for Dawn and H for Hermione. That might help with the confusion. Would that be alright to do professor?"

McGonagall nods, "That would be fine dear. Ah here comes the first years. Run along with Professor Summers, Hermione. The sorting is about to start."

Hermione followed Buffy into the Great Hall where they parted. Hermione went and joined Harry and Ron, while Buffy went up to the staff table.

"Good evening," Nearly Headless Nick said, beaming at them.

"Says who?" said Harry. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

Hermione shook her head, "I'd rather it take a little bit. I want to see what house Dawnie gets sorted into."

"Hiya, Harry!" said Colin Creevey.

"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" Colin said.

"Er - good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" said Colin. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Er - yeah, all right," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Nearly Headless Nick. "Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?"

"Oh no, not necessarily," said Hermione. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you? Though I have to say I hope Dawn gets into Gryffindor."

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall lead a long line of first years and Dawn up to the top of the Hall. All of them, with the exclusion of McGonagall and Dawn, were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, the sorting hat.

For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song. And when the Sorting Hat finished the Great Hall rang with applause.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," said Ron. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years and Dawn. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

Hermione met Dawn's eyes and smiled. "You'll be fine," she mouthed.

Dawn nodded and smiled at Hermione.

Each of the first years was sorted eventually leaving only Dawn. The Gryffindor's who knew Hermione wondered why she would be with the first years. Most of them hadn't notice an identical 14 year old girl sitting at their table.

Dumbledore smiled at Dawn as he stood up, "We have one more student to sort. She is a transfer student from America and is joining us in her 4th year. For the Gryffindor's who think this young lady is Miss Hermione _Summers_, you are sadly mistaken for she sits about half way down your table." Several Gryffindor's looked to where Dumbledore indicated and they indeed did see Hermione sitting there. "Miss Dawn Summers please have a seat so you can be sorted."

Dawn smiled and waved at Hermione as she sat on the stool.

"Ah another Granger," the Sorting Hat said.

Dawn laughed, "You got that backwards. I'm not a Granger, Hermione is a _Summers_."

The Sorting Hat chuckled, "Ah yes you are correct. So where should we put you now. You have potential both as a witch and a Slayer. You're bright like your twin. You have a thirst to prove yourself, which is not surprising consider who your older sister is. You would do well in most of the houses. Though Slytherin would possibly fit you best, given what you are, the Key."

Dawn frowned, "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin you say. Then where should we place you?" The Sorting Hat asked.

Dawn smiled, "Gryffindor, I want to be with Hermione."

The Sorting Hat was silent for a moment, "Are you sure? You would do great in Slytherin."

Dawn nods. "Very sure, I want to be with Hermione."

"Very well. It better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat said, shouting the last word for the entire room to hear.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Dawn's head and waved a hand towards the Gryffindor table.

Dawn looked to Buffy and waved and then headed towards Hermione sitting down next to her twin.

"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet again. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. " Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Hermione loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits -"

Clang.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange.

Dawn looked to her sister, "'Mione watch what you're doing."

Hermione didn't hear her twin sister as she looked towards Nearly Headless Nick, horror-struck. "There are house-elves here? Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning…see to the fires and so on… I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him. "But they get paid? They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Dawn saw where her sister was going with her line of questioning. She agreed no one should be treated like a slave.

Nearly Headless Nick chortled. "Sick leave and pensions? House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her. She then gave Dawn a glare that said you better do the same. Dawn sighed and pushed her plate away also.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops - sorry, 'Arry -" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself or Dawn!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor." And she refused to eat another bite or let Dawn eat either.

Soon the first course vanished and was replaced, instantly, with puddings.

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" said Ron, deliberately wafting its smell toward her. "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"

But Hermione gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up.

When the puddings too had been demolished Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered,"

"Hmph!" said Hermione.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Dawn's eyes go wide, "Four hundred and thirty-seven items that are forbidden? Isn't that excessive?"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Dumbhedore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak.

Dawn and Hermione, like most everyone else, turned to look at the man. He lowered his hood, and then walked up toward the staff table. When the stranger reached Dumbledore he stretched out a hand and Dumbhedore shook it. Dumbledore gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side between him and Buffy.

The stranger sat down, and pulled a plate of sausages toward him and prepared to eat.

"May I introduce one of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. " Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered.

"What happened to his face?" Dawn asked.

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Before I return to what I was saying we might as well finish introductions. This year we're lucky to have two people sharing the duty of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your other professor is Buffy Summers."

The entire Gryffindor table looked between Dawn, Hermione, and Buffy. For the first time making the connection that the three of them were related.

"Now as I was saying," Dumbledore said, smiling at the sea of students before him, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, she looked at Dawn alarmed. "Please tell me you wouldn't think of entering."

Dawn sighed, "No I wouldn't enter. I don't have a death wish." She leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "I don't want to bring attention to myself anyways with Glory looking for me."

Hermione smiled at Dawn and hugged her.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall.

Dawn looked back at Buffy and waved, letting her know that she and Hermione was heading up to the dormitory.

Buffy waved back and smiled. "See you tomorrow," she mouthed.

Dawn nodded.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…" "Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice.

Dawn wrapped her arm around Hermione.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older….Dunno if we've learned enough…"

"I definitely haven't," said Neville. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to - oops…"

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out.

Dawn looked at the step before hoping over it, "Is that normal? The step I mean."

Hermione nods, "Yeah there are several trick steps throughout the castle."

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed.

Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Dawn distinctly heard her sister mutter "Slave labor" before bidding Harry and Ron good night and pulling Dawn through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7: Mad Eye Moody

**Chapter 7: Mad Eye Moody**

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead as Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione examined their new course schedules at breakfast.

"Today's not bad…outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures…damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down.

Dawn looked at Harry, "What's wrong with divination?"

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy." She looks to Dawn. "The professor who teaches it is a quack. She couldn't predict anything if she tried. Besides divination is just a bunch of hocus pocus."

Dawn shook her head, "Tell that to, Buffy." She leans in and whispers to Hermione, "Buffy gets prophetic dreams. It's part of the Slayer package."

Hermione's eyes go wide and she looks towards the staff table and Buffy.

"You and Dawn are eating again, I notice," said Ron.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.

"Yeah…and both of you were hungry," said Ron, grinning.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah."

After breakfast they headed towards greenhouse three.

Dawn smiled, "This might be fun. Mom always loved gardening."

"She did?" Hermione asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah. It was one of her favorite things to do when she wasn't at the gallery. I used to help her all the time."

Hermione smiled sadly as she looked at her twin. She wondered if that could have been her if she had been living with Joyce instead of the Grangers.

Dawn saw the look on Hermione's face, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's ok Dawnie. I guess I will always be a little sad because I missed out on so much with mom, you and Buffy. But I'm glad were together now, and we have all the time in the world to make up for it." Hermione said.

Dawn smiled and hugged Hermione.

Professor Sprout started the class showing them the ugliest plants that Dawn had ever seen. Indeed, they looked less like plants than thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Dawn, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Ms… Sorry I don't know which of you is which yet." said Professor Sprout.

Dawn nodded, "Its ok we haven't got the letters sown on our uniforms yet. I'm Dawn."

Professor Sprout nodded, "Anyways Pus and its extremely valuable so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Dawn found squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth. She caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork at the end of class. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, the Gryffindors headed down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous black boarhound, Fang.

There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.

The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at his words.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they do ?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Dawn.

Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry, Ron, and Hermione pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Dawn watched Hermione feed the skrewt and then got up the courage and grabbed some of the frog liver. She couldn't suppress the suspicion that the whole thing was entirely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me."

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically. Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box. "I reckon they're the males.…The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies….I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

Despite Malfoy's sarcastic remark Dawn had to agree with him who would want such creatures.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," said Hermione in an exasperated voice, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

Dawn shivered, "Just keep them away from me."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, grinning slyly at Hermione.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

Dawn looked at Hermione with surprise, "You do? I thought you were serious."

Hermione smiled at her twin and nodded, "Yes I do, Dawnie."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that Harry and Ron stared at her.

"Er - is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione, with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts. "I just want to get to the library."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione - it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel down her food as though she had not eaten for days.

Then she leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner! See ya later Dawnie." and departed at high speed.

Ron looked to Dawn, "Why does she keep calling you Dawnie?"

Dawn smiled, "It's my name silly. Dawn Marie Summers. Dawnie is what mom and Buffy, and Buffy's friends call me. Though Buffy's friend Xander tends call me the Dawnmeister, or Dawn Patrol. And Spike calls me nibblet. Anyways I think 'Mione just picked up on it."

"Nibblet?" asked Harry.

Dawn smiled, "Spike is a vampire."

Ron and Harry look at Dawn with surprise. "You hang around vampires?" Ron asked.

Dawn smiles, "Spike's harmless. The government put this chip in his brain."

"Chip?" Ron asked.

Dawn sighed, "It's a muggle device. Anyways the put a chip in his brain and now he can't harm a living thing."

The bell rang a moment later to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Harry, Dawn and Ron set off for North Tower. Harry, Dawn and Ron walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at a small circular table.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind Dawn, making her jump. "Miss Granger may I ask why your back in my class?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Wrong twin. I'm Dawn."

"Ah, Miss Summers. You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Dawn. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass.…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

Professor Trelawney swept past them and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class.

Dawn gulped and then looked at Harry and Ron, "Is she always like that?"

Harry nods, "She's always been predicting an early death for me."

Dawn nodded, "After class I think I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about taking a different class. I can see why Hermione dislikes her." In reality Dawn wanted to drop the class because she was afraid the professor was right and that Glory would somehow get her.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," Professor Trelawny said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents…"

Dawn tuned out right then as her thoughts drifted to what Professor Trelawny had said.

"Dawn!" Ron muttered.

Dawn suddenly was pulled out of her thoughts, "What?" She looked around; the whole class was staring at her.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that Dawn had obviously not been hanging on her words.

"Born under - what, sorry?" said Dawn.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth…Your dark hair…tragic losses so young in life…I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," said Dawn, "I was born in July. And my hair is more brown than dark. Maybe you should think about having your eyes checked." She got up and immediately left the room, not looking back.

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as he and Harry joined Dawn at the bottom of the ladder after class. "That'll take all weekend, that will…"

Dawn shrugged, "I won't be in her class next Monday if I can help it."

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

Dawn shook her head, "Hermione your right. That woman is a fraud. I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore if I can switch classes." She then handed a small note to Hermione.

Hermione read the note: 'Need to talk to Buffy.' She then looked to Dawn and nodded.

They reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione turned to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this!

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter , Special Correspondent . Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" Malfoy crowed.

Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Dawn looked startled at the sound and then watched as Harry drew his wand and then there was a second loud bang.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody roared as he limped down the staircase.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled looking at Harry

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe who was about to pick up a white ferret.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

Dawn looked to Hermione, "That's not who I think it is. Is it?"

Hermione didn't take her eyes off the ferret, "Yeah I think it is. And Transfiguration is not supposed to be used as a punishment, either."

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…" The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never - do - that - again -"

"Professor Moody!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student ?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody.

Malfoy muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly. "Well, I know your father of old, boy…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…you tell him that from me… Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape… Come on, you…"

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall grabbed her books and headed on towards her destination.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Dawn, Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later for dinner.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah, why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry, Dawn and Hermione laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Dawn shook her head, "He needed someone to teach him, Hermione. Remember what he called us when he saw him in Diagon Alley."

Hermione nods, "I know. I know." She began to eat at top speed again. Dawn too was eating at top speed.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening? And you have Dawn helping you?" said Harry.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do. And yeah Dawnie is helping me." She winked at Dawn. In reality they were going to stop by Buffy's rooms first so Dawn could talk to her.

"But you told us Professor Vector -"

"It's not schoolwork," Hermione said. Within five minutes, she and Dawn had cleared their plates and departed.

Dawn and Hermione stepped up to the portrait outside Buffy's rooms. "Hellmouth." Dawn said as the portrait swung open and they entered the room.

Buffy was waiting for them. She was seated on a couch eating. "What's up?"

Dawn let out a sigh, "You know Professor Trelawny?"

Buffy nodded, "The divination professor. The only professor we didn't meet over the summer."

Dawn nodded, "In class she said some things to me. Hermione believes her to be a fraud but I am not a hundred percent convinced."

Buffy looked to Hermione. "It's true. She has been predicting Harry's death in just about every class he has had with her till today it appears." Hermione said.

Buffy looked back at Dawn, "What did she say?"

Dawn sighed, "I hate having pretty good recall. Ok this is a direct quote. You are preoccupied, my dear. My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass.…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

Buffy nods, "Interesting. Even if she is a fraud she seems to read you pretty good, Dawnie. Though this worries me also cause if she is right…" Hermione glares at Buffy. "'Mione we have to at least consider it, with Glory looking for Dawn."

Hermione nods, "Okay."

"If Professor Trelawny is right it could mean Glory is on her way or will be soon." Buffy said. "I don't want either of you out of each other's sight. Okay?" Dawn and Hermione nod in agreement. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8: Intervention

**Chapter 8: Intervention**

_In Sunnydale…_

Spike is looking at the BuffyBot. Warren is standing nearby, looking also. "Some say it's better than the real thing." Spike says.

The BuffyBot stands inanimate at the moment. Eyes closed and motionless.

Warren nods, "Better than the real thing."

Spike smiles, "She looks good, but what about the rest? A little talk, a little walk, perhaps a zippy cartwheel…?"

Warren is already heading for the door. "Hey, she's great. You'll be real happy, I swear. She's got everything you asked for, the extra programming, tons of real world knowledge, the profiles you gave me about her family and friends."

Spike nods, "All the extra programming, right?"

Warren is a tad bit uncomfortable, "The stuff you wanted. The scenario responses, the, you know, special skills… all of it. Now, you said I could leave town when she was done, and she's-"

To get out of the room, Warren has to pass right by Spike. He tries to do so as Spike is still staring at the bot. Without taking his eyes off her, Spikes hand shoots out and grabs Warren by the collar. "Wait. I'm not sure I'm a satisfied customer. She looks a little shiny to me. You know, a touch of plasticine…"

Suddenly BuffyBot's eyes open. "Spike! Oh, Spike!" She grabs Spike by the shoulders and pulls him to her in a steamy and thorough kiss.

Spike smiles, "She'll do."

In Glory's Apartment, Glory sits with Jink and Murk. Three other minions stand respectfully at the edges of the room. She is scattered and upset, but not manic or out-of-control. "He's getting stronger. I'm losing him. I'm losing control of him."

Jink nods, "You are speaking of Ben, Most Glamorous Yet Tasteful One?"

"He stabbed you! In your body! Oh, Jinxy, that's not on the dance card! That's not supposed to happen! He's a person. He's not supposed to do that." Glory says.

Murk nods, "Jinx is all right, your Highness. And we have the new knowledge that the Key is a human being."

"And Jinx will stay all right until Ben finds out that he's not dead, that we know his secret. Then Ben will try to stop all of us!" Glory says.

Jink nods, "What do we do?"

Glory smiles, "We hurry. Scamper scamper. If time runs out on us and all we're left with is info, then we're screwed."

"Oh, surely not." Jink says.

Glory shakes her head, "No. We're screwed."

Murk nods, "But you're a God! The Sacred Glorificus!"

Glory sighs, "I'm a God in exile. Far from the Hellfires of Home and sharing my body with an enemy that stabs my boys in their fleshy little stomachs!" She taps Jinx's stomach with a finger. He winces. "I'm in pain. Oh, my sweet Scabby Boys, I want to go home."

"How can we help? We'll lay down our lives!" Jinx says.

Glory is up and pacing now, thinking on her feet. "The Slayer and the Key are connected. She is going to have contact with it. Find out who is new in her life, who is special, who is different. Watch her."

Murk nods, "We can do that, Oh Thou."

"She could give it a nickel on a street corner, or bump into it on a bus or share a creamy chocolate shake with it at the soda fountain. I want to hear about everyone she has contact with. That girl has my Key and I'm trusting you boys to get it for me. If you love me, get it for me."

In Spike's crypt the BuffyBot and Spike are circling each other, braced for a fight. Buffybot holds a stake. "What are you searching for, Slayer? A weak spot? Try me. Give me the best you've got." Spike says.

Buffybot lunges at Spike with the stake. He ducks it, comes up under her, ends up holding her close from behind, his mouth at her ear. They're both breathing fast.

"Was that your best, Slayer?" Spike asks.

BuffyBot shakes her head, "No."

"Why not?" Spike asks.

BuffyBot smiles, "I want to hurt you, but I can't resist the sinister attraction of your cold and muscular body."

Spike nods, "Maybe I should repay you for your gentleness. Maybe I should let you go."

BuffyBot shakes her head, "No! Spike! Never let me go!"

Spike smiles, "You know you should be afraid of me. I'm bad."

"You are. You're very very bad." BuffyBot says as she spins, throwing him off her back, knocking him onto his back on his bier. She jumps up and straddles him, one hand at his throat, the other holding the stake at his heart.

"You gonna do it that way?" Spike asks.

BuffyBot shakes her head, "No. This way." She rips his shirt open and presses the stake against his bare chest. Spike GROWLS and arches up against the stake. She hesitates.

"You can't do it." Spike says.

BuffyBot nods, "I could never do it. I'm helpless against you, you fiend." She throws the stake away.

Spike rolls them over… they fall off the bier to the floor of the crypt. Spike on top now. He kisses her and moves on top of her. "Buffy."

Sometime later BuffyBot and Spike are naked under a blanket, Buffybot spooned around Spike. "You're evil," she says.

"And that excites you?" Spike asks.

BuffyBot nods, "It excites me. It terrifies me. I try so hard to resist you, and I can't."

Spike smiles, "Yeah?"

"Darn your sinister attraction!" BuffyBot says.

Spike nods, "For how long? How long have you felt it?"

BuffyBot smiles, "Since the beginning. I always trembled when I heard your voice."

Spike nods, "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes." BuffyBot says.

"You know I can't bite you." Spike says.

BuffyBot shakes her head, "I think you can. I think you can if I let you. And I want to let you. I want you to bite me and devour me until there's no more."

Spike bites gently at her neck. "Like this?"

BuffyBot smiles, "Oh! Spike! Devour me."

"All right." Spike says as he turns her in his arms and moves on top of her again.

"Spike! I can't help myself! I love you!" BuffyBot says.

Spike nods, "You're mine, Buffy."

"Should I start this program over?" BuffyBot asks.

Spike frowns, "Shh. No programs. Don't use that word. Just be Buffy."

Later Spike, exhausted, has fallen asleep on his bier. Buffybot is getting dressed. She picks up a stake. "Time to Slay."

"Yeah, mmmppphm." Spike says in his sleep.

"Okay! Vampires beware!" Buffybot says as she heads for the door.

In the cemetery Xander and Anya patrol carefully, stakes out, alert.

BuffyBot spots Xander and Anya. She trots over to join them, her little flouncy skirt flouncing. "Hey there!"

"Buffy?" Xander asks.

Buffy smiles, "Xander! And…" She looks to Anya, "…Anya! How's your money?"

Xander looks confused, but Anya doesn't notice anything wrong. "Fine! Thank you for asking." Anya says.

BuffyBot nods, "Isn't it a beautiful night for killing evil things?"

Xander nods, "I guess."

Anya nods, "You're back from England."

Xander nods, "Yeah, how was the whole deal with Hogwarts?"

"I don't understand that question, but thank you for asking! You're my friend and a carpenter." BuffyBot says.

Xander frowns, "Are you all right? You're all… I'm liking the skirt, by the way… but what happened at Hogwarts?

Spike runs up and joins them, out of breath. "Hey there! Wait up!"

BuffyBot delighted, "Spike! It's Spike! And he's wearing the coat!"

"Yes. Um… hallo all. Buffy came back from England, I see. Lots of patrolling all 'round tonight then, is it?" Spike says. Buffybot tries to cling to Spike's shoulder. He shrugs her off. Buffybot holds his arm. He winces, miming pain, pulls away. "Ow! Hey! Give a fella a break, Slayer. but I'm glad you're all here, 'cause… 'cause the place is crawling with vamps tonight. Tons of 'em. We really oughta split up."

Xander shakes his head, "We haven't seen any vamps… are you sure there's-"

A twig snaps. They all look to see a vampire stepping out from behind a tree. Two other vamps flank them.

"You were right." Anya says.

Spike is surprised, "Yeah, guess so."

The vampires charge at Buffybot, Spike, Xander and Anya. Buffybot immediately steps in front of Spike, protecting him.

One of the vamps lunges at Xander, and they exchange blows as Anya circles around behind the vamp, trying to get into staking position.

The other two vampires come at Buffybot and Spike. Spike takes on one of them, and Buffybot the other.

"Spike! Be careful!" BuffyBot says. She stakes her vamp, then turns to see Spike, still battling with other one. "No! Get away from him!"

Anya stakes the vampire who's fighting with Xander. It dusts.

Buffybot tosses Spike a stake, and he stakes his vamp. It dusts. "He fights his own kind 'cause he has no other choice. It's part of his sinister attrac-"

Spike talks right over her, drowning her out. "I think that was probably the big action for tonight. You two can toddle on home if you want."

Xander frowns, "Um… Buffy?"

BuffyBot nods, "Yes! Spike and I will do it alone. You guys head home."

Confused and reluctant, Xander takes Anya's hand and they walk away.

Buffybot turns to Spike. She wriggles a little, like her skin's too tight. "Mmmm. I don't understand this. I did the Slaying. I should be…"

"Satisfied," Spike says.

BuffyBot nods, "But I'm not. I'm all… my skin is all hot. Do I look hot to you?"

Spike smiles, "Always."

"You better feel me to make sure." BuffyBot says.

Spike nods, "I can do that." He grabs Buffybot, pulls her close to him. Kisses her.

Back in Spike's crypt Spike is leaning back, enjoying a cigarette. There is the sound of someone approaching the crypt.

Buffybot stands up. "Who's that?"

Spike stands up, arranging his clothing. He points Buffybot toward the tunnel. "Down there. And no matter what, don't come out 'til I get you, okay?"

BuffyBot cheerfully does as she's told, "Okay!" She climbs down into the tunnel as Spike poses casually. Xander enters.

"Oh, it's you." Spike says.

Xander nods, "I saw you. In the cemetery, with Buffy."

"Yeah? Can't see how it's any business of yours-" Spike says.

Xander frowns, "It's my business because Buffy is my friend. And she's been through some stuff lately that's… well it's affected her and you're taking advantage of her."

Spike nods, "She's upset about her mum, and if she turns to me for comfort… well I'm not gonna deny it to her, I'm not a monster."

Xander shakes his head, "Yes! You are a monster. Vampires are monsters! They make monster movies about them!"

"Well, yeah. Got me there." Spike says.

Xander grabs Spike by the collar, threateningly. "Spike, Buffy has lots of friends and we all love her. We're ready to do whatever it takes to protect her and if it means killing you, then, well, that's just a bonus…"

"Gentlemen…" Jinx says. Spike and Xander look over. Jinx is standing just inside the entrance. "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I wondered if I could beg a minute of your time?"

Murk and the other Minions file in behind Jinx. Jinx has continued to approach and is quite close to Xander and Spike by now. Xander, confused, lets go of Spike.

"Friends of yours?" Spike asks. Jinx slams Xander with a powerful blow. "Guess not." He spin-kicks Jinx, who is driven back.

The other Minions close in around him. Spike lands a few blows, but there are too many of them and they pin his arms to his sides.

"Tie his hands. Glory will want him restrained." Jinx says.

Xander, recovered, tries to charge the Minions and again one of them sends him flying, to land unconscious behind Spike's bier.

"Hey! Let go!" Spike says.

Jinx nods, "Careful with him. She will want the Key intact."

Spike frowns, "Key? Who's a Key? I'm not the f-"

Murk forces a gag into Spike's mouth and they drag him away.

Buffybot climbs up from the tunnel. She doesn't see Xander crumpled behind the bier. "Spike? I waited like you said, but then I missed you!" Concerned, she runs out of the crypt.

At Buffy's house Tara is asleep on the living room floor. Anya sleeps on the sofa.

Someone knocks at the door and Willow goes to open it, "Xander, what took so-" She opens the door the rest of the way, to see BuffyBot.

"Spike's gone." BuffyBot says.

Behind Willow, Anya stirs and mumbles. "Shh. Buffy, it's late. Come in…" Willow says as she leads Buffy toward the kitchen. As they go, Willow picks up one of the blankets on the floor and wraps it around herself. "We can talk in here. Did Xander find you? He was looking for you and he hasn't come back. Anya sat up waiting."

BuffyBot shakes her head, "I don't know where Xander is. I didn't see him. And when I came up from the tunnel, Spike was gone! Oh… Willow, I need to find him."

Willow nods, "Um… Buffy? This thing with Spike. It isn't true, is it? You didn't really, you know, sleep with Spike."

BuffyBot smiles, "No. But I had sex with Spike. I'm sorry if it bothers you. You're my best friend."

Willow nods, "I am. I always will be, too, no matter what you do. And I'm trying to figure out why this happened. And I think I might have an idea."

"You do?" BuffyBot asks.

Willow nods, "I think maybe, with your mom, and then Hermione coming and everything else, everyone was being all sympathetic, making you feel weak. But Spike wasn't like that. So, just one time, you kind of did something crazy-"

BuffyBot shakes her head, "It wasn't one time. It was lots of times. And lots of different ways. I could make sketches."

Willow frowns, "No! Buffy. There's something seriously wrong here. I mean, yeah, you've been with a vampire before, but Angel had a soul-"

"Angel's lame. His hair goes straight up and he's bloody stupid." BuffyBot says.

Willow sighs, "O-kay. Look, I just want to help you. Let me help you."

"You're my best friend." BuffyBot says.

Willow nods, "Yes, again, I really am. And I think maybe you need to talk to someone about this. A professional-"

BuffyBot nods, "You're recently gay!"

Willow looks at the BuffyBot confused, "Um… what?"

"You're also good with computers! That's very nice." BuffyBot says.

"Um-" Willow says but is interrupted by Xander.

"Guys, guys! Wake up!" Xander says.

Buffybot and Willow look into the living room. Xander has entered, turned on the lights. He stands with his hand to his head.

Anya gets up and runs to Xander. Tara sits up. Buffybot and Willow come in from the kitchen. "Xander! I was scared. Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Guys. Demon-y kinds of guys. Buffy?" Xander says.

BuffyBot nods, "Yes? That's me!"

"The guys that work for Glory? You said they were kinda like Hobbits with leprosy? Well, this was a whole flock of Hobbits and they grabbed Spike. I think they're taking him to Glory." Xander says.

Willow frowns, "But he knows about Dawn!"

BuffyBot nods, "We have to get him back."

Xander nods, "So how do we find him?"

"I fight with weapons!" BuffyBot says.

Xander nods, "Yeah, I got nothing."

Willow nods, "Since Dawn and Hermione aren't back I will contact Hogwarts. Let them know what's going on. Make sure they keep their heads down." She walks over to the fireplace, "I'm glad Buffy convinced Mr. Dumbledore to keep this open." She throws in the floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's head appears in the flame, "Ms. Rosenberg how can I be assistance?"

"I need you to get a message to Dawn and Hermione. Glory has Spike. He knows Dawn is there and if he should…" Willow says.

Dumbledore nods, "Understood. I will send Buffy to help you."

Willow looks at him with confusion. "What? Buffy's here!"

Dumbledore shakes his head, "She's in the middle of a class right now, Ms. Rosenberg. She couldn't be there."

Willow looks back at the BuffyBot. "Alright get her here."

In Glory's apartment Murk and Jinx drag Spike into Glory's bedroom. Spike's hands are tied behind him, but his gag is gone now.

"What the Hell is that and why is its hair that color?" Glory asks.

Murk smiles, "Stunning One, we believe he is…"

Murk and Jinx exchange a delighted look. "The Key!" They say.

Glory rolls her eyes, "Really? That's fantabulous! And impossible! He can't be the Key. Because, see, the Key has to be pure. This is a Vampire. Lesson number one, Vampires equal impure!"

Spike nods, "Damn right I'm impure, I'm as impure as the driven yellow snow! Let me go!"

Glory nods, "Can't even brain-suck a vampire. He's completely useless."

"So, I'm just gonna let myself out…" Spike says as he turns to go, but Murk pulls him back roughly.

"But, Your Unholiness, we observed the Slayer. She protected this one above all others. She treated him as precious." Jinx says.

Glory looks at Spike, "Really? Precious?" She comes over to Spike. "Let's take a peek at you, Precious." She bends in close to take a look at him.

"Sod off." Spike says.

Glory backhands Spike across the room. She goes over to him where he landed. She looks at his eyes, behind his ears, pulls down his lower lip and looks inside it, inspecting him like an animal. "He doesn't look very fancy to me."

"Hey. Easy with the lip." Spike says.

Glory lets go of his lip, letting it snap back. "But if the Slayer protects him, maybe appearances are deceiving." She picks up Spike and throws him effortlessly onto her bed. She jumps up and straddles him. She has one hand at his throat and the other poised, finger pointed, over his chest. "Maybe there's something on the inside." She drives her finger into Spike's chest. He howls with Pain. "What do you know, Precious? What can I dig out of you?"

At Buffy's House, Buffy comes out of the fireplace. "Hey guys I hear you have an issue with Spike and Glory." She then spots the BuffyBot. "Oh my God."

BuffyBot smiles, "Say, look at you! You look like me! We're very pretty."

Buffy shakes her head, "A robot. She acts just like that girlfriend-bot that Warren guy made! I'm gonna throttle Spike."

BuffyBot is mildly skeptical, "Oh, I don't think I'm a robot."

Anya nods, "She's very well done."

"People! Friends of mine! You're forgetting the important thing! Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him!" BuffyBot sats

Buffy frowns, "In a way it's right. First we deal with the Spike issue then we deal with his toy."

Anya nods, "We were just getting weapons."

Buffy nods, "Grab 'em. We're going now."

Xander nods, "We figured, any way we could stop him from talking…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I have to kill him."

"But we don't even know where to look." Willow says.

Buffy thinks, then… "I know where to start."

In Glory's apartment Glory has been torturing Spike for a while now. He's shirtless and tied up, suspended from a chain tied around his wrists. His feet are chained together too, the chain looped through a metal bolt on the floor. He looks beaten and bloody and cut. His head hangs forward loosely.

Glory grabs Spike by his hair, pulls his head back roughly. She has a knife at his throat. "I have a riddle for you, Precious. How is a vampire that won't talk like an apple?" She brings the knife down to his chest, and peels away the skin, leaving a patch of exposed red flesh. Spike's muscles go rigid with pain. "Think I can do you in one long strip?"

"Enough. No more. I'll tell you who the soddin' Key is."

In the park Buffy, Buffybot, Xander, Willow, Anya and Giles are gathered. They're armed with large bladed weapons or with bows. Buffy carries an especially lethal-looking crossbow. "Okay, Glory's Key-sniffing snake was about here when I killed it, and it was headed back to her."

Willow nods, "So you think she lives near here?"

"That's not a lot to go on." Xander says.

Buffy sighs, "It's all we have."

Giles is looking at the Buffybot. "Quite extraordinary, really."

BuffyBot smiles, "Thank you, but I think we should be listening to the other Buffy, Guiles. She's very smart and she's going to save Spike!"

Giles frowns, "Guiles? Spike didn't even bother to program my name properly?!"

Buffy frowns, "Listen, skirt-girl, we're not going to "save" him, we're going to "kill" him. He knows who the Key is and there's no way he's not telling Glory."

BuffyBot nods, "You're right. He's evil. Killing him is the only way. We're the Slayer and that's what we do. But you should see him naked. I mean, really. Can we save him now, please?"

Buffy turns away from Buffybot, disgusted. "Split up, spread out. Check out the priciest-looking places first. Xander, come with me. Willow and Anya, go together. And Guiles, dyeh… Giles, you can watch… it."

In Glory's apartment Spike is still chained up. He's more cut and bruised than last time. Glory is is holding a glass of water to his lips and he's drinking from it.

"Good. Because I'm tired of these games!" Glory says before she smashes the glass into his face. It shatters and cuts him. "I need time, I need a drink. You're a very needy little bloodsucker and it's not very attractive. Also not attractive: all the blood. So start talking!"

Spike nods, "Yeah, okay. The Key. Well, here's the thing…" He is surreptitiously working on the chains that tie his hands. Trying to twist his hands through. "It's that guy. On TV. What's his name?"

Glory frowns, "On the television?"

"On that show, the Price show, where they guess what stuff costs-" Spike says as he looks quickly behind him, toward the front door.

Murk nods, "The Price is Right?"

Jinx smiles, "Bob Barker."

"We will get Bob Barker! We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Barker!" Murk says.

Glory spins and looks at her minions with narrowed eyes. They cringe. "It's not Bob Barker, you scabby morons! The Key is new to this world and Bob Barker is as old as grit." She gets in Spike's face again. "The vampire is lying to me!"

Spike laughs, a thin and bitter chuckle. "Yeah, but it was fun. And guess what, bitch? I'm not telling you jack. You're never gonna get your sodding Key because you might be strong, but in our world, you're an idiot-"

Glory frowns, "Stop it! I am a God."

"The God of What? Bad home perms?" Spike says.

Glory is getting more and more angry. "Shut up! I command you shut up!"

Spike nods, "Yeah, okay. I mean, sorry, but I just had no idea Gods were such prancing lightweights." He glances back at the door again, shifts his body very slightly, trying to line it up with the door. "Mark my words, the Slayer is going to kick your skanky lop-sided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-God like you."

Glory hits Spike so hard the chains break and he flies through the front door of her apartment.

Spike lands in the hallway in a crash of wood splinters. His hands and feet are free. "Good plan, Spike. Fabulous bloody plan."

Glory is looking blankly at the empty dangling chains. Jinx steps up next to her. "Bring him back."

Jinx pushes his way through the broken door into the hallway. He calls back to the other minions. "Here!"

Spike hauls himself to his feet and lunges down the hallway toward an open elevator.

Seeing this, the Minions, including Murk, make their way into the hall, rushing towards Spike as the elevator doors start closing…

Spike makes it to the elevator - a second too late, crashing into closed doors. He slumps to his knees against the doors. "Oh, God."

On his knees, with his last strength, he wrenches open the elevator doors and falls forward. He tumbles into the elevator shaft.

Spike falls a floor and a half onto the top of the descending elevator, and lands on his back, broken, half-conscious, staring up at the faces of the Minions who are looking down the shaft at him, getting smaller as he rides away from them.

Spike feels something under his back. He looks… the trapdoor down into the elevator. He shifts, pulls it open and allows himself to slide/fall headfirst down into the elevator.

Spike falls through the trapdoor and lands on the floor of the descending elevator with a thud.

The elevator dings and stops moving. Spike staggers to his feet. The doors open, revealing the lobby. All five Minions are there, led by Jinx and Murk, the last Minion still coming through a door marked stairs. Spike braces himself.

"You do not insult Glory by escaping!" Murk says. Buffy and Xander enter the lobby from outside. Buffy has her crossbow, Xander has an axe. The Minions see them and freeze, alarmed. "Slayer!"

Spike, saved, drops his last defenses. He collapses onto the floor of the elevator.

A minion charges Xander. Xander blocks him with his axe-handle. Buffy shoots the minion with her crossbow as he struggles with Xander. The minion falls dead.

Another Minion attacks Buffy from behind, and knocks her crossbow away. Buffy engages him in fist-fighting, knocking him back.

Xander is swinging his axe, keeping another Minion and Jinx at bay.

Giles and Buffybot enter, running! Giles carries a bow. "Buffy! We're here!" He immediately runs to help Xander, pulling Jinx off him and battling him himself

"Spike! Spike's in there!" BuffyBot says.

Buffy knocks out her Minion and is immediately beset by Murk. He keeps her busy, raining down blows she blocks…

BuffyBot makes a run for the elevator, but before she gets there…

Giles is in trouble. Jinx has taken his crossbow and is using it to crush Giles against the wall… bow pressed lengthwise across the Watcher's throat. "Buffy!"

Both Buffy and BuffyBot respond to their name. Buffy shoves Murk away from her, leaving him exhausted from the fight.

Buffy and Buffybot hurry over to Giles. They work together to pull Jinx off him. Jinx strikes out with the bow, using it as a club. It hits Buffybot. She is thrown back against a wall. Electricity courses over her and she slumps against the wall.

Xander knocks out his Minion with a huge punch.

Buffy wheels to attack Jinx, but he's gone.

Murk and Jinx flee, running for the stairway door.

Jinx and Murk, panting and beat-up, report to Glory. She moves closer and closer to them as they talk. "The Slayer was there!" Jinx says.

Murk nods, "A lethal fighter!"

Jinx nods, "She seemed to be everywhere at once!"

"She had friends with many weapons!" Murk says.

Jinx nods, "They may have been demons."

Glory is very close to them by now. "And where is my vampire?"

At the Magic Box Willow has the damaged and non-functional Buffybot open, and is working on the damage, with Tara at her side handing her tools as she needs them. Anya is sitting at the table.

Buffy goes over to the Buffybot, looks at her face-to-face.

"Is it weird?" Tara asks.

Buffy nods, "Oh yeah. At least it's not a very good copy. I mean, look at it."

Willow and Tara exchange a look. It's a perfect copy. "Uh… yeah." Willow says.

Xander and Giles enter.

"What did you do with Spike? And please let the story have a dusty ending." Buffy asks.

Xander shakes his head, "We dumped him back in his crypt."

Giles nods, "We tried to find out if he told her about… anything… He was too badly beaten to make any sense."

Buffy nods, "Did he tell Glory -"

Xander shrugs, "We don't know. He was barely conscious."

Anya nods, "If he told her he'd just lie to us about it anyway, right?"

"Oh, you can count on that. But we gotta know. Now. If he did give us up, Dawn may not even be safe at Hogwarts. I mean, she could be on her way."

Willow looks up from her work. "Hey! I think I found something."

Anya looks over Willow's shoulder. "Bleah. It's very complicated in there. Personally, I'd rather look at guts."

"I found where she's broken. There's some wiring that got fried extra crispy. That's an easy fix - I mean, not that I would."

Xander shakes his head, "God, I feel kinda bad for the guy. Gets all whupped, then his best toy gets taken away…"

Buffy frowns, "Xander, please don't be suggesting what I'd have to kill you for suggesting."

"No, no! Travesty! Completely on board. It's just… guy was so thrashed… just not his day."

Buffy is silent. Xander's words sinking in. "Ok I have a plan to get the information out of Spike. Willow do you think you can fix the robot?"

Willow nods, "Yeah, why?"

Buffy sighs, "Reprogram it. Wipe out as much of Warren's sex programing as you can. We need not only the demon population thinking I am still here but Glory as well, assuming she doesn't know where Dawn is at."

In Spike's Crypt, Spike lies on his bier. Buffy enters and goes to him. She pretends to be startled by how horrible he looks. "Spike! You're covered in sexy wounds!"

Spike sits up painfully. "Yeah, they feel real sexy. Where ya been?"

"I fell down and got confused but Willow fixed me. She's gay! And then I felt the pull of your sinister attraction." Buffy says as she pets his head and he flinches in pain. "I'll nurse you back to health. I'll wear the nurse outfit!"

Spike frowns, "Will fixed you? I'd a thought they'd melt you into scrap."

"They were confused, too. Do you want to ravage me?" Buffy says.

Spike shakes his head, "Give us a minute. I got some bones need mending."

Buffy nods, "Why did you let that Glory hurt you?"

Spike sighs, "She wanted to know who the Key was."

Buffy nods, "I can tell her! Then you won't -"

Spike yells out, "No!" Buffy stops. He coughs, very painfully. "You can't ever… Glory never finds out."

"Why?" Buffy asks.

Spike nods, "Buffy - the other… the not-as-pleasant Buffy. Something happened to Dawn or even Hermione and it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her being in that much pain. I'd let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did."

Buffy thinks about that. Then she leans in and kisses him on the mouth, gently and sweetly. After a moment, he pulls back, startled. There is a long beat as Spike realizes the ramifications of what has happened. Finally he asks… "And my robot?"

Buffy nods, "The robot was gross and obscene. But it will be useful. Will is wiping the sex programing from it, and reprograming it to be more like me. Glory as well as the resident demon population needs to believe I'm still in Sunnydale as long as possible."

Spike looks down, ashamed.

Buffy starts to go, but she stops at the door. "What you did for me, Dawn and even Hermione that was real. And I'll never forget it." She exits out of the crypt not looking back.

* * *

**Q/A -BigBangFan - **The Harry and Dawn pairing is the one I was thinking of going with. Hermione/Ron canon pairing won't change. The only pairing I don't know about is Buffy's. It'd almost have to be one of the staff, as it would be a little weird if it was a student when she's a teacher. And the only one of the staff that I can see is Snape/Buffy. But I'm just not sure how to work out a Snape/Buffy relationship.

**Gwenlynn - **The Unforgivable Curse lecture is next chapter. Also there will be an interaction between Moody and Buffy later in the story. After Glory has Dawn and Buffy finds out how she got her. She may beat the information out of him or maybe not, haven't really decided yet how I will hand that.

I already decided to go ahead with having Dawn in the tournament. My thinking is this. Barty Crouch Jr. is kind of crazy (he kind of acted that way in the movie), So he can see the Key in it's true state. He told Voldemort about Dawn and Voldemort will tell Glory. Voldemort would care less what Glory does to Dawn, one less muggle-born he has to worry about, right? So Voldemort told Crouch Jr. to enter her along with Harry.

On the portkey I'm still working that out. I want Dawn in the cemetery with Harry and Cedric. Before Dawn goes with Glory back to Sunnydale. The reason I want her in the cemetery is because I want Harry to watch Dawn get taken by Glory. But the thing is how to get her there. More than one portkey? Does she touch the portkey with Harry and Cedric? I think it might be easier for a second portkey.

On the speed of updates, my muse has been working overtime on this one. I'm actually currently up to chapter 15 as I post this.


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgivable Curses

**Chapter 9: Unforgivable Curses**

"Right then," Professor Moody said. "Professor Summers and I have had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. Professor Summers will be teaching you about various kinds of demons and the Vampire Slayer which is no myth."

"No offense Professor but why should we believe the Vampire Slayer is anything but a myth. All the books say there is no such person." A girl in the back of the class said.

Buffy looked to Moody who nodded, "Because I am the Slayer. That's how I got this job. Now that's all for another lesson. Today's lesson belongs to Professor Moody."

Professor Moody nods, "Thank you Professor Summers. Now I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago.…Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledor.…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh. "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Buffy listened with interest. She had read about the unforgivable curses over the summer as had Dawn. She was interested to see what they could.

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's.

Buffy looked at Dawn and shook her head. She indicated to Dawn she should raise her hand.

Dawn look to Buffy and nodded getting the context of what Buffy was driving at. She slowly raised her hand.

Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. "Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody. Even Buffy was laughing.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats… Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

Buffy nodded, "Professor, can it be fought?"

Professor Moody looked to Buffy and nods, "The Imperius Curse can be fought," he turns his attention back to the class, "and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Dawn and Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. " Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, " Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently –

Dawn looked over at Neville. "Stop it!" Dawn and Hermione shouted at once.

Dawn noticed that Hermione was also staring at Neville. She looked up to Buffy and motioned towards Neville.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

Buffy moved to Neville, "Come with me Mr. Longbottom." She lead Neville into the office she shared with Moody.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse.…That one was very popular once too. Right…anyone know any others?"

Hermione and Dawn slowly raised their hands into the air.

"Yes? Either of you." said Moody, looking at her.

Hermione looked to Dawn who nodded indicating she could answer. "Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at Hermione and Dawn, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra .…the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

Dawn looked at the spider and hoped beyond hope Glory couldn't do that to her.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Dawn looked at Harry with surprise.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Professor Moody roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now…those three curses - Avada Kedavra , Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills…copy this down.…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses.

Dawn passed Neville as he came out of the office. "Buffy I'm scared."

Hermione entered the office a moment later and looked between her sisters. "What's going…?"

Buffy held up her hand indicating she's got it. "Why are you scared, Dawn?"

Dawn looked to Hermione, "I'm scared because of those curses Professor Moody showed us. With the Imperius I could literally be forced to open the portal. With the Cruciatis I could be tortured till I agreed to open the portal. And Avada Kedavra, well it is the killing curse. What's to say I might not be killed once Glory or whoever had what they wanted."

Buffy sighed, "Dawn neither Hermione nor I will let anything happen to you."

Hermione nods, "Buffy is right, Dawnie. I just found my twin sister this summer I so don't want to lose you. I'd rather die than lose you."

Buffy looks at Hermione and sees the sincerity in her sisters words, "So would I, Dawn."

Dawn smiles as Buffy and Hermione pull her into an group embrace. "Thanks, guys."

Buffy smiles, "That's what sisters are for. How about we have dinner in my rooms tonight, just the three of us."

Dawn and Hermione readily agreed and they made their way towards Buffy's rooms.


	10. Chapter 10: Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note: **As I post this. I have finished through Goblet of Fire. After this there is only 12 more chapters till the end of Goblet of Fire. I will now start on Chapter 23 which will start Order of Phoenix.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Goblet of Fire**

I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum !"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

"So what?" Dawn asked. "He's only human. What's so special about him?"

Ron looked between the twins and shook his head. He looked to Harry, "Girls!"

Harry shrugged.

Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked -

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

Dawn nods, "Talk about obsessed much. You would never catch me obsessing over someone like that."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Harry.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway.

"It's not that cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, Dawn, budge up, make a space -"

"What?" Hermione and Dawn said.

"Too late," said Ron bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though…bet he gets people fawning over him all the time.…Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry…I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

Hermione snorted.

Dawn looked to Ron, "'Mione If I ever act that obsessed over anybody. You have my permission to slap me upside the head."

Hermione nods, "Deal, Dawnie."

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding four chairs.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" said Ron vaguely. He was still staring avidly at Krum.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Buffy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that ?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French ," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding.

Dawn smiled at Hermione as she dished up some of the bouillabaisse and took a bite, "Ooh this is good."

Hermione smiled at her twin, "See Ron even Dawn thinks it's good. You should try some."

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "One second then you can have it." She dished out a second helping of the bouillabaisse. "Now you can have it. It's quite good."

The girl smiled and nodded, "It is." She picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table.

Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. "She's a veela !" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah Ron. If you would take your eyes off her for a moment you would see both Hermione and I are made the same way she is."

"When you've both put your eyes back in," said Hermione briskly, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Once the plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

Ron and Dawn shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. Professor Summers will act as added security for the tasks. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Dawn glared at Buffy as to ask why didn't you tell me and Hermione you were going to be helping with the tournament.

Buffy simply smiled at Dawn.

Filch approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Dawn smiled at Hermione, "I'm glad there is no way for either of us to enter."

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

"Where is he?" said Ron. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

"Back to the ship, then," Karkaroff was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

"Professor, Ivood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you , Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione. They stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said Professor Moody.

"You!" Karkaroff said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him.

As they made their way upstairs Dawn and Hermione darted off. "We're going to see Buffy." Dawn said. "We'll see you in the common room."

Harry and Ron nodded and continued on their way.

A couple minutes later Hermione and Dawn entered Buffy's room to find her already there.

"Buffy, what's this about you being security for the tasks?" Dawn asked.

Buffy smiled, "Actually that was my idea, Dawn. I asked Dumbledore to allow me to be security so that I could keep an eye on things. That way should someone try and come for you during one of the tasks…"

Dawn nodded having got it. It was more to protect her than the make sure the champions were safe. "Do we have any more news on Glory?"

Buffy nods, "So far the robot is doing its job. Glory still thinks I'm in Sunnydale."

"That's good," Hermione said. "Hopefully she will just give up."

"One could hope," Dawn said. "But I have my doubts. I pretty much expect she will come looking for me."

Buffy nods, "I'm in agreement, which means we need to take steps to protect you. After dinner from now on I want the two of you to join me in here. We're going to start sparing. Hand to hand at first and then with weapons later, I want you both able to defend yourselves. Hermione I want you to teach us all the offensive and defensive spells you know."

Hermione nods, "I can do that."

"But how are we going to defend ourselves from Glory." Dawn asked. "She's hurt you the few times you fought her. And your stronger than both of us."

Buffy sighs, "That is true, as much as I hate to admit it. Your first instinct should be to run. That's why I want Hermione teaching us some spells. We shoot them off and try and get her knocked back so we can run. Then if we can't get her on the ropes long enough so we can run. Then we worry about hand to hand and weapons."

As the next day was Saturday and Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione were making their way down to breakfast. When they got to the Entrance Hall they noticed there was a fair amount of people around the Goblet.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked one of the students that were there.

"All the Durmstrang lot," the student replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me…wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

"Done it," Fred said. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Dawn nodded in agreement. Dumbledore was the only other person in the castle, besides Hermione and Buffy, which knew she was the Key. She was sure Dumbledore had made sure that there was no way her name could be added in to the goblet by anyone. At least she hoped so anyways.

"Ready?" Fred said. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

Harry watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words

Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Dawn could have sworn that it had worked as George stepped across the line.

There was a loud sizzling sound, and both Fred and George were hurled out of the golden circle. They landed ten feet away on the cold stone floor as both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

Dawn burst out laughing along with most of the others in the entrance hall.

"I did warn you," said Hermione.

Dumbledore was smiling as he came out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Thomas, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing.

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione went in to breakfast. They sat next to Dean and Seamus.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean said.

"That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth." Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!" Dean said.

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Listen!" said Hermione suddenly.

Dawn looked at Hermione and followed her gaze to the door leading back in to the entrance hall.

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall. "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

Dawn nodded in agreement, "So do I."

"Thanks, Hermione, Dawn," said Angelina, smiling at them.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked.

"We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet," said Harry.

"Okay," said Ron, "just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."

Dawn grimaced, "Yeah I would rather keep away from those things as much as I could."

A look of great excitement suddenly dawned on Hermione's face. "I've just realized - I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" she said brightly. "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?"

"What is it with her?" said Ron.

Dawn smiled, "Oh you know my sister. When she gets going on something, right now it's about house elves rights."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela-girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly.

Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "Hang around, I suppose… Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

Dawn shrugged, "Probably hang around."

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Where are they sleeping, then?" said Ron.

A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of S. P. E.W. badges.

"Oh good, hurry up," said Ron.

They made their way down to Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked on the door

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag -" Hermione said. "Erm - where are the skrewts."

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Oh no, really?" said Hermione.

Dawn shook her head. She knew that Hermione hated the things as much as she did.

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky," said Ron.

They stepped into the hut and found a place to sit, the twins sitting next to one another.

"You wait," Hagrid said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task…ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione urged him.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

They ended up having lunch with Hagrid, though they didn't eat much. However, they enjoyed themselves trying to make Hagrid tell them what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet.

A light rain had started to fall by midafternoon; it was very cozy sitting by the fire, listening to the gentle patter of the drops on the window, watching Hagrid darning his socks and arguing with Dawn and Hermione about house-elves - for he flatly refused to join S.P.E.W. when Hermione showed him her badges.

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Dawn, Hermione," Hagrid said gravely. "It's in their nature ter look after a human, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insutin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothin' doin', Hermione, Dawn."

Dawn sighed and looked at her twin. Knowing full well they should just let the matter drop.

By half past five it was growing dark, and Dawn, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions.

"I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. Dawn nodded in agreement "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall. Everyone watched, waiting…

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as Viktor got up and left the room.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff. "Knew you had it in you!"

A second piece of parchment shot out of the goblet, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said.

Dawn shook her head, "That's a bit of an understatement, 'Mione. They've burst into tears."

Indeed some of the girls from Beauxbatons were crying.

A third piece of parchment shot out of the goblet, propelled by the flames.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore called out the name on the fourth piece of paper, a fifth piece of paper shot out of the goblet. He caught it and looked at what it said, his face going white as it drained with color.

"Harry Potter. Dawn Summers."


	11. Chapter 11: The Five Champions

**Q/A: Boris - **That is my intention. I've even been thinking about the final chapter of Deathly Hallows. What it would be. I'm thinking of possibly doing a wedding for either Hermione or Dawn or both. And then maybe jump 11 years like J.K. Rowling did and show Hermione and Dawn (and maybe Buffy's) children going to Hogwarts. I did that with my Potter Twins (I have the ending for it written even if the rest of the series isn't) where I have Buffy seeing off her children. I like to give happy endings if I can.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Five Champions**

Buffy was immediately out of her seat and walking over to Dumbledore. "Professor, may I?"

Dumbledore nodded and handed Buffy the slip of paper with her sister's name on it.

"This isn't Dawn's handwriting." Buffy said.

Harry and Dawn turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Hermione stared at her sister, "Dawnie?"

"I didn't, 'Mione. I swear I didn't. Not with _her_ looking for me." Dawn said.

"Harry Potter! Dawn Summers!" Dumbledore called. "Harry! Dawn! Up here, if you please!"

"Come on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push and pulling her sister behind her.

Harry, Dawn and Hermione walked up right in front of Dumbledore and Buffy.

"Well…through the door, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. "Hermione back to your seat, please."

Hermione shook her head, "No offense, Professor. But I'd rather like to stay with Dawn."

Dumbledore looked to Buffy who nodded, "Very well."

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione moved off along the teachers' table and they entered the room.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour looked at them as they entered.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"Extraordinary!" Ludo Bagman muttered as he entered the room "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…ladies. May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth and fifth Triwizard champions?"

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Fleur said.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry and Dawn's names just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said. "They cannot compete. They is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their name's come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage.…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Harry and Dawn will just have to do the best he -"

Buffy frowned, "No I don't think so. Dawn is not competing in anything."

Hermione nods, "I have to agree with my sister."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy and little girl are to compete also!"

Dawn frowned, "Little girl?"

Buffy glared at Dawn, "Not now, Dawn."

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madam Maxime said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions, let alone two - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Summers' and Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Summers' or Potter's determination to break rules. Potter has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here. And Ms. Summers well she's only here because of her family."

Buffy growled, about to retort when Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. Indicating to her to let him handle it.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at Dawn and Harry.

"Did either of you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry.

Dawn shook her head, "Definitely not. And you know why I wouldn't, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded knowing full well why she wouldn't. She would not risk Glory finding her.

"Did either of you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore.

" No," said Harry vehemently.

"Of course not." Dawn said.

Dumbledore looked to Buffy, "And Dawn you didn't get Professor Summers to do it for you?"

Before Dawn could answer Buffy spoke up, "No she didn't. Nor would I have. I would not risk Glorificus finding Dawn."

Several of the people in the room suddenly looked at Buffy. They had heard rumors of the Hell God being in California and had even heard she was looking for the Key.

"Ah, but of course zey is lying!" Madame Maxime finally said.

"Neither Mr. Potter or Ms. Summers could have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Neither Dawn nor Harry could have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that they did not persuade an older student to do it for them, or that Ms. Summers got her sister to do it for her. I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Crouch said.

Buffy frowned, "Hell no. Dawn is not competing."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore leaned into whisper to Buffy, "Maybe we should tell them?"

Buffy sighed and whispered back, "Judges only."

Dumbledore nods.

Crouch sighed, "There is no way she or Mr. Potter can get out of it, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Summers. It is a binding magical contract. Both Mr. Potter and Ms. Summers have to compete."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled Professor Moody. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Crouch said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Summers' and Potter's name in that goblet knowing they'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts three bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Summers and Potter," growled Moody, "but…funny thing…I don't hear them saying a word…"

Dawn shakes her head and looks between Hermione and Buffy, "I don't want to compete. Really I don't..."

"Why should they complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour interrupting Dawn. "They 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't they? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Summers or Potter is going to die for it," said Moody.

"Moody, old man…what a thing to say!" Bagman said.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament.…I'm guessing they submitted Summers and Potter's names under a fourth and fifth school, to make sure they were the only one in their category.…"

Buffy thought about what Moody said and then nodded. He was likely right. Which meant someone at the school knew who Dawn was.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously.…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Dawn, Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do.…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak. "Well, shall we crack on, then?"

"Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task… The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important.… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

Mr. Crouch continued, "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"Actually there is one more thing. This is for the judges only. Champions please wait outside, all that is except Ms. Summers. Hermione you can stay also. Also Professors would you please wait outside also." Dumbledore said.

Snape was about to object when Dumbledore fixed him with a glare. He nodded and left with the champions and staff.

"Professor Summers if you may." Dumbledore said.

Buffy nods, "How many of you recognize the name Glorificus?" All of the judges gasped at the name having heard rumors about the Hell God, who was looking for a mystical Key. "I can see everyone has heard the name. Professor Dumbledore, myself, Hermione, as well as my friends in Sunnydale know where the Key that Glory is looking for is."

Dumbledore nods and waves his hand towards Dawn, "Ms. Summers is the Key pressed into human form. With the publicity of the tournament it's possible Glorificus could find Ms. Summers and let me just say the results would be disastrous. We're talking end of the world disastrous."

Buffy nods, "While Dawn is magical and can do wand magic. It is not the reason we came to Hogwarts. We came here so that she would be protected from Glory. With Dawn now in this tournament it is going to be harder to protect her."

Bagman, Crouch, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime look at each and then nod. "I think the other judges agree that added security should be setup for Ms. Summers protection." Crouch said.

Bagman nods, "Agreed as there is likely to be publicity done by the Daily Prophet. We should not disclose Ms. Summers name or allow any pictures to be taken of her. Also we should pair Ms. Summers up with someone who will stay at her side as much as possible."

Buffy smiled, "Already taken care of. I've been having my other sister, Hermione stays with Dawn at all times. The only time they are separated is when they are in the girl's bathroom. They have classes together; they are in the same house so they sleep in the same dormitory. They eat at the same table during meals."

Bagman nods, "May I suggest one other person then. That way even when they are separated Ms. Summers is not left alone for long periods of time. Perhaps a member of the staff?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It would be too conspicuous for a member of staff to be with Dawn. I would suggest Harry Potter. He will be able to be with Dawn when Hermione can't, especially when both of them are champions."

Bagman thinks a moment and then nods, "Agreed. Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment.…I've left young Weatherby in charge.…Very enthusiastic…a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch.

They exited the room to find the rest of the champions waiting.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly away. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, left.

"Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Hufflepuff is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Cedric nodded and left.

Harry looked at the twins, Dumbledore and Buffy. "Professor, is there a reason I am still here?"

Dumbledore nodded, "There is something that Professor Summers needs to discuss with you in private."

Buffy nods, "Come with me to my rooms." She led, Harry, Dawn and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

A moment later they were seated in Buffy's sitting room. "Professor what is so important you needed to talk to me?" Harry asked.

Buffy sighed, "You wanted to know how Hermione had a twin and you and Ron didn't know about it before. We're going to tell you in exchange we need your help."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

Hermione sighed, "The story about the adoption was mostly true, but parts of it were changed. Till a few months ago I didn't have a twin. Buffy is my sister though."

"What?" said Harry shocked.

Buffy looked to Dawn who nodded. "See there is the ball of energy known as the Key. It is meant to open the doorway between dimensions, all dimensions. It would literally be the end of the world if that happened."

Dawn nodded, "There is this Hell God named Glorificus, we call her Glory. She's looking for the Key."

Buffy nods, "There were these monks. They knew Glory was looking for the Key. So they sent it to me and Hermione to protect in the form of a _sister._"

Harry looked at Dawn and blinked, "Dawn."

Dawn sighed and looked down at the floor before nodding.

Buffy nods, "Yes Dawn."

Harry looked between his best friends and professor. "So what do you need me to do?"

Hermione nods, "You've noticed I haven't left Dawn's side in some time."

Harry nods, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well there are times I have to such if I need to use the girl's bathroom. We need someone else to watch Dawn as much as possible." Hermione said.

"Me?" Harry asked.

Buffy nods, "Yes you. You make the best choice since you're a champion also. You can be with Dawn when Hermione or I can't."

Harry thinks over it for a moment, "I'll do it. Dawn it doesn't matter where you came from your my friend and I will help keep you safe."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Harry."

"Yeah thanks Harry." Hermione said before hugging her best friend.

Buffy nods, "Now Harry only a few people know about Dawn, about who she is. It needs to stay that way for Dawn's protection."

Harry nods, "I understand Professor. I won't tell anyone."

Harry, Dawn and Hermione made their way out of Buffy's room and went back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash," said Harry.

"It most certainly isn't!" said Violet.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry, Dawn and Hermione into the common room.

There was a blast of noise as they entered.

"You two should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred.

"How did you two do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"We didn't," Harry said. "We don't know how -"

Dawn nodded in agreement. They didn't know how their names had gotten in the goblet.

But Angelina had now swooped down upon Harry; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell as she swooped down on Dawn.

"We've got food, Harry, Dawn, come and have some -"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast -" Dawn said and Harry agreed.

But nobody wanted to hear that they weren't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that they hadn't put their names in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that they weren't at all in the mood to celebrate… Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry like a cloak. Katie Bell had found another banner and draped it around Dawn.

Neither Harry nor Dawn could get away; whenever they tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around them closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on them, stuffing crisps and peanuts into their hands.…Everyone wanted to know how they had done it, how they had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet.…

"We didn't," Dawn and Harry said, over and over again, "We don't know how it happened."

"I'm tired!" Harry bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George - I'm going to bed -"

Dawn looked pleadingly at Hermione who nodded. "Coming through, let me get my sister. She's tired. She needs her rest." Hermione said as she pushed through the crowds.

Hermione led Dawn up the stairs and into the dormitory. It was there that Dawn finally let go of the worry she had since her name had come out of the goblet. She cried into Hermione's shoulder as her sister held her.


	12. Chapter 12: Weighing the Wands

**Q/A: Boris - **Good news and bad news. Ron is still a git. That's the bad news. Good news is he won't be mad (or jealous) at Dawn as long as he is at Harry. Ron makes up with Dawn makes up with Dawn in this chapter. He makes up with Harry in chapter 14.

**Percy** - Yeah that is a sad moment for Dawn. Here she is trying to keep out of the limelight so Glory won't find her and someone ends up throwing her into it. Two guesses who that might be. I think the saddest moment of the story so far will come in chapter 22.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Weighing the Wands**

"Hello," Hermione said, holding up a stack of toast. "I brought you this…Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Harry gratefully. "Where's Dawn?"

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall and went outside. "Dawn's with Buffy. I ended up sleeping with her last night. She cried herself to sleep."

Harry sighed, "Between Glory and the Tournament. This has to be hard on her."

Hermione nods as she thinks about her twin, "Yes it is. She's worried that Glory will find her now."

Harry nodded, "I can understand that. I worry about what could happen to me with Voldemort."

"I know, Harry. You and Dawn are in a way a lot alike. You've both been thrust into this without your consent." Hermione said. "I think it might help Dawn if you talked to her. Tell her about the times you faced Voldemort. If she knew someone else who had gone through something similar…"

Harry nods, "I will. Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione hesitated. "Erm…yes…he was at breakfast," she said.

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

"Well…no, I don't think so…not really ," said Hermione awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'not really'?"

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said despairingly. "He's jealous!"

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it…but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous - he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it.…People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go…"

"I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or -"

"That's not funny," said Hermione quietly. "That's not funny at all. Especially when Dawn has to be in the stupid tournament also."

Harry grimaced, "Sorry Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I've been thinking - you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, well maybe not straight away because you need to talk to Dawn first."

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the -"

"As soon as you finish talking to Dawn you need to write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what's happened. He asked you to keep him posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts… It's almost as if he expected something like this to happen."

"Come off it," said Harry. "He came back to the country just because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me in the Triwizard Tournament -"

"He'd want you to tell him," said Hermione sternly. "He's going to find out anyway."

"How?"

"Harry, this isn't going to be kept quiet," said Hermione, very seriously. "This tournament's famous, and you're famous. I'll be really surprised if there isn't anything in the Daily Prophet about you competing… I don't even know how the Ministry expects to keep Dawn's name out of it. Anyways Sirius would rather hear it from you, I know he would."

"Okay, okay, I'll write to him," said Harry.

Then they returned to the castle and Hermione took Harry to Buffy's rooms. "Hellmouth."

The portrait swung open and they walked inside to find Buffy and Dawn. It was obvious that Dawn had been crying again and Buffy had been doing her best to comfort her.

"Hermione?" Buffy said.

Hermione sighed, "I thought Dawn could use someone to talk to who's been through sort of the same thing she is with Glory."

Buffy thinks about it for a moment and then nods. "We'll leave you two alone." She gets up and drags Hermione out of the room.

Harry sits down next to Dawn. "How you holding up, Dawn?"

Dawn sighs, "Terrible, Harry. Glory is going to find out and then she'll come for me."

Harry nods, "Would you like to hear something that happened to me my first year at Hogwarts?"

Dawn shrugged, "Sure."

Harry went on to explain how he had faced Voldemort. How he had found out that Voldemort had killed his parents to get at him.

Dawn looked at Harry with sympathy.

"You want to know something. Like you I'm afraid of what will happen when I finally come face to face with Voldemort and have to fight him." Harry said.

Dawn nodded, "How do you live with that possibility?"

Harry sighed, "It's not easy I will tell you that. Sometimes my friends get the brunt of it. In the end though I know I have friends who love me and will have my back no matter what. You have much the same thing, Dawn. You have friends and family who have your back. Buffy and Hermione love you and will never let anything happen to you. I'm your friend; I've got your back also. I'll never let anything happen to you either. While Ron is a git at the moment, even he I am sure would never let anything happen to you either."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry nods, "I think you should tell Ron about Glory."

Dawn nodded, "You think he can handle the information I'm not real."

Harry shook his head, "Your real, Dawn. I'm not talking to an imaginary person here. I get what you mean though. And yes I think he can."

Dawn nodded and asked Harry if he could go get Ron. Harry had declined of course. So when Buffy and Hermione came back as Harry left, she asked Hermione to go get Ron.

Hermione came in with Ron a few moments later. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

Dawn sighed, "We're friends right, Ron?"

Ron thinks for a moment and then nods, "I would like to think so."

"Then sit down, there is something I wish to tell you." Dawn said.

"Dawn are you sure about this?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nods, "Yes Buffy. He's my friend. He deserves to know. Besides if Harry was right and Ron here does have my back. Then he needs to know what's going on."

Buffy nods, "Okay."

Dawn proceeded to tell Ron about Glory, the Key, and herself. And then about her name coming out of the goblet and the theory that someone had put it in there to harm her. When she was done, Ron sat there shocked as he tried to process the information.

Ron looked to Dawn. He knew he had been a git to her and Harry. But if Dawn was right about someone being out to get her. He needed to apologize to her, and possibly even Harry. For if it was possible Dawn's name had been added by a third party to harm her. That means the same was likely true for Harry. "I'm sorry Dawn. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't add your name to the goblet."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Ron."

Buffy nods, "Now that you know Ron. You can tell no one. Only the judges for the tournament, Harry, Hermione, Dawn, myself and now you know who Dawn is. We need you to keep this secret and help protect her."

Ron nods, "I will. No worries Dawn I got your back."

The next day was Monday and they returned to classes

Other than the Gryffindor's, Harry and Dawn got nothing but cold shoulders. As was evidenced with the Hufflepuffs in the Herbology lesson. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Dawn and Harry had stolen their champion's glory. In fact some of the Hufflepuffs that Harry had considered friends were now not talking to him.

Despite Ron's talk with Dawn the day before he still wasn't talking to Harry either. Hermione sat between them, making very forced conversation, but though both answered her normally, they avoided making eye contact with each other.

Dawn rolled her eyes and leaned over to Ron and whispered. "Why don't you apologize? You know he didn't put his name in the goblet."

Ron glared at Dawn, "I'll apologize when he does."

Dawn sighed and glanced at her twin. The both of them had been thrust in the middle of their friends and were rapidly growing tired of the tension between Harry and Ron.

As Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Hermione approached Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Malfoy walked towards them with a sneer firmly in place.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champions," Malfoy said. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt they're going to be around much longer… Half the Triwizard champions have died… how long d'you reckon you two are going to last, Summers? Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Hermione reached for her wand only to be held back by Dawn. "He's not worth it 'Mione." Dawn said.

Just then Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Malfoy repeated in disgust. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry - you come here an' help me with this big one.…"

Hagrid's real intention, however, was to talk to Harry and Dawn away from the rest of the class. He waited until everyone else had set off with their skrewts, then turned to Harry and said, very seriously, "So – yer competin', Harry, Dawn. In the tournament. School champion."

"We're each one of the champions," Harry corrected him.

"No idea who put yeh in fer it, Harry, Dawn?"

"You believe we didn't do it, then?" said Harry.

"Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh - an' Dumbledore an' Professor Summers believes yer, an' all."

"Wish I knew who did do it," said Harry bitterly.

"So would I." Dawn said.

They looked out over the lawn; the class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty.

"Look like they're havin' fun, don' they?" Hagrid said happily. "Ah, I don' know, Harry, Dawn. School champion…everythin' seems ter happen ter you, Harry, doesn' it?"

Harry didn't answer.

Dawn looked at her friend and remembered what he had said about his first three years at Hogwarts. Hagrid was right she knew, everything did to happen to him.

As the days went by Harry and Dawn noticed it wasn't just the Hufflepuff's that had turned cold towards them. But the Ravenclaws had turned cold as well. Dawn felt more and more depressed as the days went on.

One day Dawn had finally had enough and snapped at Harry and Ron. "You two are gits you know that. Harry, Ron, you've both been best friends since you came to Hogwarts. It's time you two made up. Or I will find someone else to be my friends who have my back."

Harry and Ron looked at Dawn as she stomped off towards the dungeons and Potions.

Hermione shook her head, "Look what you two did. You know she's not supposed to be by herself. I think it's past time you two apologize to each other." She then turned and chased after Dawn.

When Dawn and Hermione arrived at Snape's, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. A moment later Harry and Ron were beside them.

Dawn looked at the badge thinking for a moment they might be Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges. Then she read them:

_SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY _

_THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!_

"Like them, Summers? Potter?" said Malfoy. "And this isn't all they do - look!" He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

_SUMMERS & POTTER STINKS!_

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message _SUMMERS & POTTER STINKS_ was shining brightly all around them.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically, "really witty."

"Want one, Summers? I think it would be hilarious you wearing one when it says Summers stinks, since that's your name now." said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Harry reached for his wand. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

Dawn looked at one of her best friends and smirked. Malfoy was gonna get it, she thought.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Dawn screamed and she hurried forward to her sister. She dragged her sister's hands away from her face and gasped.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said Snape. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -" Malofy said.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -" Malfoy sid.

Snape examined Goyle.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Dawn said. " Look!" She forced her sister to show Snape her teeth

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Dawn lost it for the second time that day, "YOU DON'T SEE A DIFFERENCE! I'm taking Hermione to the hospital wing myself. Then I will go see Professor Dumbledore about your playing favorites with the Slytherins."

Snape frowned, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for Ms. Dawn Summers! You will not talk to a professor in that tone."

Dawn shrugged, "I would hold off on your threats, _Professor_. Or have you forgotten who my other sister is? I don't think she would like you threatening me or allowing Hermione to be harmed when the perpetrator gets off with no punishment of any kind."

Dawn turned and led Hermione out of the dungeon and towards the hospital wing before Snape could say another word. Once she left Hermione with Madam Pomfrey she went to the DADA classroom. As she entered Moody and Buffy looked to her. "Ms. Summers?" Moody said. "Would you mind telling me why you barged into our class?

Dawn nodded, "My apologies Professor Moody. But I need to see my sister. It is important."

Moody looked to Buffy who nodded. Buffy walked out into the hall with Dawn. "What's going on Dawn?"

Dawn told her everything that happened outside the potions classroom.

Buffy was angry after that, "I guess I should have warned the professors like I did Malfoy. We'll go see Dumbledore."

They walked to the headmaster's office and knocked on his door. They heard a come in.

"Professor Summers, Ms. Summers this is a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said as they entered the room.

"I want Snape fired." Buffy said.

Dumbledore sighed, he had heard about what happened outside the potions classroom. "I will talk to Severus, Buffy. I must say I am greatly disappointed in how he treated your sister. He should have sent her to the hospital wing with Mr. Goyle. Madam Pomfrey is fixing her teeth as we speak. Dawn if I could hear your side of things it would greatly expedite things."

Dawn nodded and told Dumbledore what had happened including her yelling at the Potions Master.

"In the interests of fairness, your detention is cancelled. But the house points Severus took away will stand. While I understand the reason you spoke out against Severus. I must remind you that he is a Professor and should be respected." Dumbledore said.

Dawn sighed, "I understand, Professor."

Dumbledore nods, "Now I believe you are needed at the wand weigh-in. If you will follow me."

Buffy and Dawn followed Dumbledore out of his office and to an otherwise unused classroom. As they entered they noticed all the judges, and champions were there - except Harry.

Dumbledore went straight over to the broom cupboard and opened the door.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter. "How are you? I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed. "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbhedore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Harry hurried out of the cupboard and stood next to Dawn and Buffy. "How's Hermione?"

Dawn smiled, "She's going to be fine. Professor Dumbledore said that Madam Pomfrey was shrinking her teeth as we speak."

"That's good. Do you still have to do detention?" Harry asked.

Dawn shook her head, "No but we still lost the house points. I understand the reason though. While I didn't agree with Snape about Hermione, I shouldn't have yelled at him."

Harry nodded, "Maybe not. But you have to admit someone had to. If it hadn't been you, I'm fairly certain it would have been me or Ron."

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Olhivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for

rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, " Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Dawn noticed Harry started polishing his wand and gold sparks shot out of the end of it. "Harry."

Harry nodded and stopped.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum moved toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Olhivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Ms. Summers if you would be so kind."

Dawn nodded and moved over to Ollivander, "It's good to see you again, sir." She handed him her wand.

Ollivander nods, "And you, Ms. Summers." He looked over the wand and nodded, "Willow, hair of a female unicorn, eight and half inches, springy. Perfect wand for transfigurations." He waved the wand and wine shot out from its tip. "Good. I see you've kept it in good working order." He then turned to Harry as he handed Dawn her wand. "Which leaves… Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Dawn to Mr. Ollivander.

Dawn whispered as they passed each other, "Good luck."

Harry smiled at Dawn and nodded. He then handed over his wand to Ollivander.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ohlivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's, including Dawn's. Eventually, however, he made another fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

Buffy coughed, "Mr. Bagman need I remind you."

Bagman looked to Buffy and nodded, "All the champions except Ms. Summers that is."

Rita frowned, "Mr. Bagman I object."

Buffy moved in front of Rita, "I'm sorry but Dawn will not be in any pictures. I have Ministry's backing in this. Isn't that right Mr. Bagman?"

Bagman nods, "Professor Summers is correct, Rita. This is non-negotiable. This is a matter of security."

Rita nodded, "Very well." Her mind was already running through the ways she could get around it. And then she smiled, a romance between the two Gryffindor champions might just do. That would get Dawn to the forefront and make up for the lack of a picture.

Buffy nodded, "If you will excuse me and Dawn. We're going to go see our sister; she's currently in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore nods, "Of course Professor Summers."

Buffy and Dawn left and went straight to the hospital wing.

Buffy stopped to talk to Madam Pomfrey as Dawn walked over to her twin sister's bed. "Hey, 'Mione." Dawn said.

Hermione smiled as much as she could from the still elongated teeth, which were shorter than the last time Dawn had seen them. Hermione sat up in bed as Dawn hugged her. "Thank you." Hermione said.

Dawn smiled, "Hey that's what sisters do, 'Mione. We protect each other."

Hermione nods and smiles as Buffy walks up next to her. "Madam Pomfrey said you will have to stay in here tonight. But you should be released by breakfast tomorrow morning." Buffy said.

Hermione smiles and hugs Buffy.


	13. Chapter 13: Dragons

**Chapter 13: Dragons**

Despite the Bagman's assurances to the contrary Dawn's name ended up in the Daily Profit.

Rita Skeeter had interviewed several people and she wrote about Dawn and Harry together in her story about Harry.

_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Dawn Summers, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._

When Buffy, Dawn and Hermione saw the article they were furious to say the least. But from the moment the article came out in the Daily Prophet, Dawn started receiving death glares from several of her fellow Gryffindors as well as a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

But Harry had it worse that Dawn. He got teased repeatedly about what Rita wrote.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Dawn after Rita's article had appeared. "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

"Ignore it," Hermione said in a dignified voice. "Just ignore it, Dawnie."

As much as Dawn tried she couldn't ignore it. What made it worse is that she and Hermione's best friends still hadn't made up, since Dawn had yelled at them the day of Malfoy's curse.

Hermione was furious with Ron and Harry; she like Dawn went from one to the other, trying to force them to talk to each other, but both Ron and Harry were stubborn.

"I didn't start this," Harry said stubbornly. "It's his problem."

"You miss him!" Hermione said impatiently. "And I know he misses you -"

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah Harry."

"Miss him?" said Harry. "I don't miss him …"

As the days passed Hermione continued to teach Buffy and Dawn defensive and offensive spells. As well as help Dawn with her transfiguration, at which Dawn excelled at.

They often noticed Viktor Krum going into the library followed by several giggling girls.

"He's not even good-looking!" Hermione muttered. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing -"

"Wronski Feint," said Harry.

Dawn shook her head, "Not the point, Harry. I think Hermione is right he isn't very attractive."

On the Saturday before the first task, was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione told Harry that it would do him good to get away from the castle for a bit, and Harry didn't need much persuasion.

"What about Ron, though?" Harry said. "Don't you want to go with him?"

"Oh…well…"Hermione went slightly pink. "Dawn and I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks…"

Dawn nodded glad that Buffy had allowed her to go into Hogsmeade. "Yep."

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Oh Harry, this is so stupid -" Dawn said.

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak."

"Oh all right then…" Hermione snapped, "but I hate talking to you in that cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."

So Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, went back downstairs, and together he, Dawn and Hermione set off for Hogsmeade.

"I'm glad you're here Dawn. Otherwise I think people would be looking at me thinking I'm talking to myself." Hermione said.

Dawn smiled, "Anything for you, sis."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, please just take off your cloak for a bit, no one's going to bother you here."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "Look behind you."

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub.

Dawn frowned, "Let me under there for a second Harry before she sees me."

Harry opened up the cloak and Dawn slipped underneath. Just before Rita and her photographer passed them.

Harry nods, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task."

"She's gone," said Hermione, looking right through Harry and Dawn toward the end of the street.

Dawn came out from underneath the cloak. "I really hate that woman." Dawn said.

"Why don't we go and have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit cold, isn't it? You don't have to talk to Ron!" Hermione said.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon. Buffy sat at a table and waved them over.

Harry and Dawn joined Buffy as Hermione went to buy drinks.

"Where is Harry?" Buffy asked. "I though you and Hermione were going to bring him."

Dawn sighed, "He's around. Aren't ya, Harry."

"Yes," came Harry's reply.

Buffy sighed, "Invisibility cloak?"

Dawn nodded.

Hermione joined them a moment later and slipped Harry a butterbeer under his cloak.

"You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub.

"Yeah, right," said Harry. "Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?"

Dawn was beginning to agree with Harry. It definitely seemed like house elves preferred the way their lives were now.

"When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" Hermione hissed back. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

"No idea, ask Fred and George," said Harry.

Dawn smirked, "Buffy knows."

Buffy glared at Dawn, "Don't even ask Hermione. I think Harry is right. You've been going about this for a couple months now. And you've still made no progress."

Hermione sighed looking at her older sister.

Buffy simply smiled.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione.

The looked up and spotted Hagrid and Moody coming towards them.

"All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hello," said Hermione, smiling back.

Moody limped around the table and bent down, "Nice cloak, Potter."

"Can your eye - I mean, can you -?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid bent down and said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it, "Harry, have yourself and Dawn meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione, Dawn, Professor Summers."

"Why does Hagrid want me and Dawn to meet him at midnight?" Harry said.

"Does he?" said Hermione. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you or Dawn should go, Harry.…"

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Dawn I don't think you should go out."

Dawn sighed, "Buffy I would be with Harry anyways under an invisibility cloak. No one is going to see me."

Buffy sighed and nodded, knowing full well that short of standing watch over Dawn's bed she wouldn't be able to keep her sister inside. Especially if she couldn't see them leaving. "Then come to my room after you and Harry find out what Hagrid wants. I'll wait up."

At half past eleven that evening, Dawn, who had pretended to go up to bed early, crept downstairs in to the common room and waited for Harry. She didn't have to wait long before Harry came up to her and she slid underneath the invisibility cloak. They made their way outside and to Hagrid's hut.

Dawn knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"You there, Harry? Dawn?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yeah we're both here," said Harry. "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh both," said Hagrid.

"What're you showing us?" Dawn said warily.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with that cloak," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long.…I've got to be back up at the castle by one o'clock -" Harry said.

Hagrid closed his cabin door and strode towards Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what -?" Dawn asked.

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door.

Madame Maxime opened it. She smiled when she saw Hagrid. "Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?"

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses. "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime.

They walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight. Just then Dawn and Harry heard something. Men were shouting up ahead…then came a deafening, earsplitting roar…

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Dawn and Harry hurried up alongside them. Then they spotted what it was Hagrid wanted to show them.

Dragons.

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding.

"They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Dawn looked to Harry, she could see the look on his face and knew he was likely thinking the same thing she was.

"Stupefy!" the wizards shouted in unison.

The dragons fell to the ground just then.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly.

The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Harry realized who it was: Charlie Weasley. Harry whispered to Dawn, "That's one of Ron's brother's Charlie."

"All right, Hagrid?" Charlie panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all -"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one - a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray - and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red. And finally a Romanian Longhorn."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming - she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Five…" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why…but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Harry saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly. Then he said, "How's Harry?"

"Fine," said Hagrid.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about him.…" Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "' How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. ' He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!'"

Dawn leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Let's get back to the castle."

Harry quickly nodded in agreement having had enough.

They quickly made their way back up to the castle. "I have to see Buffy. She's waiting for me."

Harry nodded, "I'll drop you off, you will have to stay with Buffy tonight. Sirius is doing a floo call I have to be waiting by the fire at one o'clock."

Dawn nodded, "That's not a problem." A few moments later she stepped into Buffy's room.

"Where's Harry?" Buffy asked.

Dawn sighed, "His godfather Sirius is calling him. He has to be back in Gryffindor tower in time."

Buffy nodded, "What did Hagrid want to show you?"

Dawn sighed, "Dragons. That's the first task."


	14. Chapter 14: First Task

**Chapter 14: First Task**

Hermione was alarmed when she heard what the first task was. Her sister was going to be facing a dragon.

Hermione, Harry, Dawn and even Buffy walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon. Nothing whatsoever occurred to them, so they retired to the library instead.

Buffy shook her head; research had never been something she was good at. Still she knew she had to help Dawn anyway she could.

Harry pulled down every book he could find on dragons and they set to work going through the books.

"Talon-clipping by charms… treating scale-rot…This is no good; this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy…" Hermione said.

Buffy frowns, "Hermione Joyce Summers!"

Hermione grimaced and nodded. This was the first time Buffy had used Hermione's full birth name. Which meant Buffy didn't like what she had said about Hagrid.

"Hagrid maybe a little different. But he is still a Professor and should have your respect. Calling him a nutter is not respecting him." Buffy said.

"Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate… But Sirius said a simple one would do it…" Harry said.

"Let's try some simple spellbooks, then," said Dawn. She turned to the table with a pile of spellbooks and began to flick through each in turn

"Well, there are Switching Spells…but what's the point of switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous.…The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide.…I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall…unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself ? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've been doing O.W.L. practice papers…"

"Hermione," Harry said, "will you shut up for a bit, please? I m trying to concentrate."

Dawn thought for a moment and smiled as she thought of something, transfiguration. She then started researching the individual dragons themselves trying to learn what their weaknesses were.

"Oh no, he's back again , why can't he read on his stupid ship?" said Hermione irritably as Viktor Krum slouched in. "Come on, Dawn. Buffy, Harry, we'll go back to Buffy's room… his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away…."

Later that night after Harry had left back for the dormitory. Dawn finally told Buffy and Hermione her idea. "Transfiguration."

"What are you going to transfigure? Not that dragon that's for sure." Hermione asked.

"A rock, a tree, a bush, whatever is nearby." Dawn said. "If I can find each dragon's weakness then I can transfigure something into that object and use it to get past the dragon. For example I was reading and one of the dragons can get sleepy with music. I transfigure something into say a record and record player and that dragon would fall asleep."

Buffy nodded, "I suggest you practice your transfiguration tomorrow night after classes. And research the rest of the dragons in your free time."

On Tuesday lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure.

After lunch Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to Harry and Dawn in the Great Hall.

"Summers, Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," said Harry and Dawn, standing up.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Good luck, Dawnie." Hermione said.

Dawn quickly hugged Hermione and then she followed Professor McGonagall and Harry outside.

"Now, don't panic," Professor McGonagall said, "just keep a cool head…We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand.…The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you.…Are you both all right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Yes, we're fine." He looked to Dawn to make sure she was okay. Dawn simply nodded not speaking.

Professor McGonagall led them up to a tent. "You're to go in here with the other champions," she said, "and wait for your turn, Summers, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the - the procedure… Good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Thanks Professor. Uhm Professor where's Buffy?"

McGonagall looked to Dawn and nodded, "I'll send her to you. She can't stay long though. She has to be ready in case she's needed during the tasks."

Dawn nodded as McGonagall left them at the entrance of the tent. They turned and went inside.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Dawn and Harry entered, Cedric gave them a small smile, which they returned.

"Dawn! Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily. "Come in, come in, and make yourselves at home! Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to collect the golden egg! Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

Fleur put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Romanian Longsnout. It had the number two around its neck.

Bagman held the bag then out to Dawn and she reached in and pulled out the Welsh Green with a number five around its neck. She smiled and knew the transfiguration that would calm it.

Krum was next as he pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out the Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now…Harry…could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er…yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman as Buffy came in.

"Feeling all right, Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

Dawn sighed and nodded, "I would be better if I wasn't facing a dragon."

Buffy nods, "I know. I would also."

Dawn handed the little statue to Buffy who smiled. "Music right?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah."

"You'll do fine. Remember I will be out there keeping watch. If it looks like you are having trouble I will be there in a moment's notice." Buffy said. Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy. "Now I need to get back out there. Good luck."

Dawn nodded, "Thanks Buffy."

Buffy exited as a whistle was blown somewhere.

Harry walked back in the tent just as Cedric was leaving.

Dawn smiled sadly at Harry who walked over to his best friend. "It will be fine, Dawn. You know what you're gonna do?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes. I actually got the easy one. A little music and the Welsh will fall asleep."

They listened to Bagman shouting outside: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"…" Clevermove - pity it didn't work!"

After about fifteen minutes, they heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges! One down, four to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot as she exited the tent.

"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh…nearly! Careful now…good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more… Fleur must have been successful too. Then they heard the whistle again and Krum walked out.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman.

Dawn looked to her friend, "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, "Scared out of my wits."

Dawn laughed and hugged Harry, "You're in good company."

Harry laughed at that.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"

They heard the whistle blow, and Harry walked out leaving Dawn alone.

Dawn stopped listening at the point not wanting to hear if Harry would be fine or not. Though she was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Bagman shouting.

"Look at that! Will you look at that! One of our youngest champions is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Dawn waited for her chance and then the whistle was blown. She walked outside glancing quickly around for Buffy and Hermione. She spotted Buffy first who gave her a quick reassuring nod. Then she spotted Hermione who waved.

Dawn looked quickly for a perfect place to hide and noticed a large boulder. That would be a good place to hide for a moment. She ran there as the Welsh Green roared at her.

Dawn dived behind the boulder narrowly missing a jet of fire that came her way. She found a good sized rock and moved it behind the boulder and concentrated on her wand work and the rock transfigured into a record player.

Dawn peaked around the boulder at the Welsh Green and ducked down as another jet of fire came her way. She started the record player and the music began to play. She then cast a charm to enhance the music so it could be heard by everyone, including the dragon.

Dawn waited a moment and then peaked around the boulder. The dragon was fast asleep. She ran to the golden egg, grabbed it and ran back towards where Buffy was standing.

Buffy smiled at her sister.

"Ingenious, quite ingenious." Bagman shouted. "Ms. Summers was only a few seconds behind Mr. Potter. Making her the second fastest to get the egg."

Buffy led Dawn back into the tent where Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said as they entered. "You were amazing! You really were!"

"Harry," Ron said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Dawn sighed, "You and me both, Harry."

Ron nodded in agreement. He smiled at his friends.

Hermione ran over to Dawn and pulled her into a hug. "That was brilliant Dawnie. Using music to put it to sleep."

Dawn sighed, "Any other dragon that wouldn't have worked. I got lucky."

"Its okay, Ron," Harry said. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it," Harry and Dawn said.

Ron grinned nervously at Harry and Dawn.

Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told Hermione, bewildered.

"You are so stupid!" Hermione shouted. "Besides its good tears. I'm crying because my best friends are back together and my sister didn't die."

Dawn smiled and hugged Hermione before being joined by both Harry and Ron, and finally Buffy herself. They broke apart a minute later.

"Dawn, Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores.…" Ron said.

Harry picked up the golden egg and his Firebolt. Dawn still had a hold of hers.

"You two were the best, you know, no competition. It is a toss-up who was better of the two of you. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground…turned it into a dog…he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him." Ron was saying. "Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration. Not as good as yours though Dawn. That was brilliant you just put it to sleep. But Cedric's well it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you and Dawn, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said.

Bagman shouted, "We will do Mr. Potter's first."

Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air, she gave Harry an 8.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder…"

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - ten .

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But…I got hurt.…What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

"Now Ms. Summers." Bagman yelled.

Madame Maxime gave Dawn a 9.

Mr. Crouch gave her an 8.

Dumbledore gave her a 10.

Ludo bagman gave her a 9.

Karakoff gave her a 4.

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You, Dawn and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you both you've got to hang around for a few more minutes.…Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Buffy looked to Hermione who nodded indicating she would wait with Ron as Buffy, Harry and Dawn reentered the tent.

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all came in together.

Cedric grinned at Harry when he saw him. "Good one, Harry." He then looked to Dawn, "You too, Dawn."

"And you," said Dawn and Harry.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Dawn nodded and left with Harry and Buffy to rejoin Ron and Hermione and headed back for the castle.

As they rounded a clump of trees a witch leapt out from behind them. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Congratulations, Dawn! Harry!" Rita said. "I wonder if you two could give me a quick word? How you both felt facing that dragon? How you both feel now , about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely. "Good-bye."

Buffy frowned, "Ms. Skeeter you were told not to include Dawn in your article for the Daily Prophet. Yet you did so. There was a matter of security which you have compromised. If you so much as write another thing about my sister, I will see you in Azkaban."

Buffy then turned and with Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione set off back to the castle, leaving a fuming Rita Skeeter behind.


	15. Chapter 15: Unscheduled Task

**Chapter 15: Unscheduled Task**

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention? "

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up.

Dawn and Hermione looked at their friends and shook their heads.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall. "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice. "But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter, Summers - a word, if you please." Hermione and Dawn looked to McGonagall, who rolled her eyes. "Dawn." Dawn nodded as Hermione waited at the back of the room. Dawn and Harry walked up to the desk. "

"Potter, Summers, the champions and their partners -" McGonagall said.

"What partners?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

"Dance partners?" Dawn asked.

"I don't dance," Harry said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do, both of you," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails, accompanied by a girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties. "I'm not dancing," he said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter. As will you Ms. Summers."

"But - I don't -" Harry started to say.

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

As Dawn, Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom and met Ron.

A week ago. Dawn would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a dragon. But luck was not with her. Most of her fellow classmates were not sure they wanted to approach the sister of one of their Professors who happened to also be a Vampire Slayer. It was the same for Hermione it appeared. Everyone seemed to steer clear of the Summers twins.

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere.

Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions. Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, despite Buffy objections to the contrary in the classes she shared with Moody. And Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

"Evil, he is," Ron said bitterly. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

"Mmm…you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione.

"It's Christmas, Hermione," said Harry lazily.

Hermione looked severely over at him too. "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "It's Christmas, Hermione. The first Christmas with your sisters. You really want to still be studying?"

"Like what?" Harry said.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed ignoring her sister.

"Come on, Hermione, I've got till February the twenty-fourth," Harry said. "I bet Dawn hasn't opened hers either and I don't see you trying to get her to solve it."

"But it might take weeks to work it out! And Harry is right Dawn you should be working on it also." said Hermione. "You both are going to look like idiots if everyone else knows what the next task is and you two don't!"

"Leave them alone, Hermione, they've earned a bit of a break," said Ron.

Dawn nods, "Yeah Hermione. Besides I would think you would be interested in what your sisters would be getting you for Christmas."

Hermione sighs and looks at Dawn and smiles, "Well I am."

"Nice look, Ron… goes well with your dress robes that will." It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So…you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly.

"What?" said Ron. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him. "What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"All right, then," Angelina said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. I think Buffy has scared off all the good ones."

Fred and George looked to Dawn and Hermione with sympathy. Knowing full well it probably wasn't an easy thing to do when you considered who Dawn and Hermione's sister was.

"We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on.…" Fred said.

They left out the portrait hole.

"We should get a move on, you know…ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls." Ron said.

Dawn and Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of… what, excuse me?" Harry said.

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!" Harry said.

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

Dawn shook her head, "You two are incorrigible." She too swept off towards the girls' staircase.

Entering the common room the next day, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice. Dawn sat nearby.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining them.

"Why did I do it?" Ron said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!

"What?" said Harry.

"He - er - just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle.

"You what?' said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people - all around - I've gone mad - everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall - she was standing there talking to Diggory - and it sort of came over me - and I asked her!"

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then - I dunno - I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it." Ron said.

"She's part veela," said Harry. "You were right - her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it - but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

Ron looked up.

"I asked her to go with me just now," Harry said dully, "and she told me."

Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling.

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone - well, except Neville. Hey - guess who he asked? Hermione !"

"What?" said Harry, completely distracted by this startling news.

"Yeah, I know!" said Ron. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff- but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville…I mean, who would?"

"WHAT!" Dawn all but screamed. "Why didn't she tell me she was going to the ball with someone?"

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole. "Why weren't you guys at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.

"Because - oh shut up laughing, you two - because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

That shut Harry and Ron up.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

"HEY!" Dawn said.

Hermione gave Dawn a sympathetic look that said you're the most beautiful young woman here and if Harry or Ron didn't ask you their stupid gits.

"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl…" Ron said.

"Oh well spotted," Hermione said acidly.

"Well - you can come with one of us!" Ron said.

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," Ron said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" said Hermione. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," Ron said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny and Dawn.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

Dawn glared at Ginny, "Then whisper it to me. She's my sister after all."

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry Dawn, go ask her."

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -"

"I can't," said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with - with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought…well…I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year."

Ginny looked extremely miserable. "I think I'll go and have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed.

Ron goggled at Harry.

"What's got into them?" he demanded.

But Harry had just seen Parvati and Lavender come in through the portrait hole. The time had come for drastic action. "Wait here," he said to Ron, and he stood up, walked straight up to Parvati, and said, "Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"

Parvati went into a fit of giggles. Harry waited for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pocket of his robes. "Yes, all right then," she said finally, blushing furiously.

"Thanks," said Harry, in relief. "Lavender - will you go with Ron?"

"She's going with Seamus," said Parvati. "How about this I think I see someone who might go with Ron. She doesn't have a date because everyone's scared of her sister."

Harry and Ron turned to face Dawn who nodded. "I'll go with you, Ron." Dawn said.

Dawn really had wanted to go with Harry…


	16. Chapter 16: Yule Ball

**Q/A - Sakura: **I touch on why Dawn didn't ask Harry in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Yule Ball**

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," said Fleur one evening right behind Ron and Harry. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Ron.

Hermione merely frowned and said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Dawn whipped around standing up and reaching for her wand. She was stopped when Hermione spoke up, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" said Hermione scathingly, and she, Dawn, Harry, and Ron went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.

"Hermione," said Ron, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, "your teeth…"

"What about them?" she said.

"Well, they're different…I've just noticed.…"

"Of course they are - did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?" Hermione said.

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you…They're all… straight and - and normal-sized." Ron said.

Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously. "Well…when Dawn took me up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were. And I just…let her carry on a bit." She smiled even more widely. "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces."

Dawn smiled at she remembered that Hermione's adopted parents were dentists.

"You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should - look! Pigwidgeon's back!" Hermione said.

"Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he cute?"

Stupid little feathery git!" Ron hissed. "You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!"

Pigwidgeon hooted happily

"Here - take it, Harry," Ron said handing a letter to Harry.

Harry pocketed it, and they hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to read it.

Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. Dawn, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat apart from everyone else by a dark window that was gradually filling up with snow, and Harry read the letter to them

"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Harry quietly.

"'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls.…" Ron said.

"But he's right, Harry," said Hermione, "you and Dawn have still got two tasks to do. You both really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means.…"

"Hermione, we've got ages!" snapped Dawn.

"Want a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. Then, spotting the look on Hermione's face, he said, "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh I suppose not," Hermione sighed.

Dawn grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. "Tell me who it is you asked."

Hermione smirked, "Nope has to be a surprise."

Dawn frowned, "You know I could just get Buffy and she would just forbid you to go to the ball."

Hermione frowned, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Dawn said.

Hermione laughs, "To tell the truth I don't know why you didn't ask before now. It's Viktor Krum."

Dawn's jaw drops, "Really? I thought you didn't like him."

Hermione smiles, "So who asked you?"

Dawn shook her head, "No one. More me saying get off your ass."

Hermione laughed, "Harry?" She had seen the way her sister looked at Harry.

Dawn sighs, "I wish. He was the one I wanted to ask me. No such luck he ended up asking Parvati. Parvati reminded them I didn't have a date yet. So I just went out and said I would go with Ron."

Hermione sighs, "I know the feeling, Dawn. Those two are really thick headed."

That night Hermione and Dawn stayed in Buffy's room, having their first family Christmas together.

Dawn was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked at her two sisters and smiled. She wished at that moment she had a camera.

Hermione was the second to wake up. She noticed Dawn staring at her and Buffy. "What?"

"Just wishing I had a camera. We don't have any family portraits yet, you know with the three of us." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled as she opened her eyes, "No we don't. I think there is a portrait photographer in Hogsmeade. I will see about getting us an appointment to get a portrait done." She sighs. "I know it's cliché but I think we all have our Christmas gifts sitting in front of each other. The three of us together."

Dawn nods in agreement, "Yeah I think I can agree with that. Besides let's not jinx it."

Hermione frowns, "Jinx it?"

Buffy sighs, "Christmas, Thanksgiving and Birthdays have never gone well with us. My 17th birthday I made love to Angel and he lost his soul."

"The souled vampire right?" Hermione asks remembering the stories Buffy and Dawn had told her.

Buffy nods, "Right. Eighteenth birthday the Watcher's Council put me through the Cruciamentum, they stripped me of my powers. The thing was they were supposed to put me in a room with a vampire. And I was supposed to kill it with no Slayer abilities. Thing was mom and Dawn were kidnapped by the vampire I was to face."

"I thought…" Hermione started to say.

"We know that I didn't exist before a year ago. But Buffy's, mine, mom's, Buffy's friends, and probably anyone else who knew us in the last 14 years memories were modified to believe I had always been there. We're not exactly sure what is real from before I was created to hide the Key. We know Buffy's past was modified to include me, we just don't know how much of it. So we just decided it would be better to not worry about it. It's why when we talk about our past I'm usually there also because that's what we remember." Dawn said.

"Oh." Hermione said. "That makes sense."

Buffy nods, "Anyways Dawn and mom were kidnapped and well I went in to rescue them without my powers. Got beat up pretty bad, but I did manage to kill the vampire by making it drink holy water. On my 19th birthday I found out my boyfriend was a secret government operative. Well my 20th birthday is still a month away. And you know what happened on yours and Dawn's 14th birthday."

Hermione nods, "Sounds like birthdays so far have been difficult for our family. You said Christmas and Thanksgiving weren't all that good either."

Dawn nods, "Our second Christmas in Sunnydale. Angel had returned from Hell. Buffy found out that the First Evil was tormenting him trying to get him to kill her. When that didn't succeed it tried to get him to commit suicide. And he was going to do it, walk into the sunrise and dust. Buffy found him with moments to spare. Turns out a higher power ended up saving Angel."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"It snowed." Buffy said. "The first and only time it ever snowed in Sunnydale. The snow blocked out the sun."

"Wow, and Thanksgiving? That's the American holiday that celebrates the Pilgrims coming to America, right?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah that's the holiday. Anyways mom was out of town doing something for the gallery. Xander works construction. And he was digging for the foundation of a building and uncovered a temple or a tomb or something. I don't remember what it was. But it released this spirit of a Native American Indian. The spirit attacked us at Giles home. In the end I managed to get rid of the spirit and we did have Thanksgiving dinner."

Hermione nods, "You guys did have some bad holidays. Let's start a new tradition though and have no more bad holidays. Starting with this one." She pulled out a couple presents and hand them to Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy and Dawn opened the presents to find matching lockets. "It's beautiful Hermione." Dawn said. "Thank you."

Buffy smiled and nods, "Yeah." She pulls out a package and hands it to Hermione.

Hermione opens it to find a book: A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer. Hermione smiles, "Wow Buffy thanks."

Buffy smiles, "Believe me that book was not easy to come by. First time I ordered it, it was stolen by a vampire." She handed Dawn an envelope.

Dawn opened the envelope to find a gift certificate for a clothing store in Sunnydale. "Wow Buffy. When did you get this?"

Buffy smiled, "Actually I had Willow get it and send it to me."

Dawn smiled and pulled out two packages and handed them to Hermione and Buffy. They open them to find matching bracelets with their names on them with their birthstones.

"Thank you." Hermione and Buffy said as they hugged Dawn.

They left Buffy's room and joined Harry and Ron outside the Gryffindor Tower. They then went down to breakfast together. Buffy even ate with them instead of eating at the staff table.

They spent the morning with Buffy in her rooms. Having lunch there as well. Buffy, Dawn and Hermione even had more gifts to give out to the boys.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle.

Hermione, Buffy and Dawn chose to watch Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock the girls said they were going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" said Ron. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps with Buffy and Dawn into the castle.

Harry and Ron changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory an hour before the ball, then the boys set off downstairs.

"I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year," muttered Dean.

"Animal magnetism," said Ron.

Parvati was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs.

"You - er - look nice," Harry said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Parvati said. "Dawn's going to meet you in the entrance hall," she added to Ron.

"Right," said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

Parvati shrugged. "Shall we go down then, Harry?"

"Okay," said Harry.

The entrance hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

In the entrance hall they spotted Fleur. "Oh no…" Ron said as he bent his knees slightly to hide behind Harry. When she had disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd. "Where are Dawn and Hermione?" he said again.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, he stopped at the stairs leading back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron turned to see three of the most beautiful women they had ever seen descend the stairs. As they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, one of them broke off and offered her arm to Krum. The other broke off and walked towards Ron.

It was then that Harry and Ron recognized the three as being Buffy, Dawn, and Hermione.

Buffy looked at Krum and nodded, "You have a good evening with my sister."

Krum smiles, "I intend to Professor Summers. Thank you for allowing Hermy-own to be my date this evening."

"You're welcome." Buffy said.

Hermione smiled at her older sister.

Buffy then walked over to Ron and Dawn, "Now Ron you have a good evening with my sister."

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called saving Ron from having to answer Buffy, "Champions over here, please!"

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said as she and Krum walked up beside them. "Hi, Parvati!"

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

Dawn smiled at Ron, "Relax."

Ron looked at Dawn and nodded as he concentrated on not tripping over his feet. His eyes drifting towards Hermione.

Dawn sighed, "You wish now you had asked Hermione don't you?"

Ron looked at Dawn and shook his head, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I have gotten to know you Ronald Weasley over the last 6 months. I think I can read you pretty well." Dawn said. "Besides you're not the only one who wished someone else had or been asked." Her gaze fell on Harry.

"Why didn't you ask Harry?" Ron asked.

Dawn sighed, "Because I wanted him too. Maybe I was stupid for waiting and thinking he would."

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table. Ludo Bagman was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime was applauding them politely.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to Percy.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she and Ron sat next to Buffy as did Hermione and Krum, despite Karkaroff's displeasure.

Dawn leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I think Ron's jealous of Krum. I think he wishes now he had asked you out before Krum did."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

They ordered from the menus and they began their meals with idle conversation.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Krum was telling the group. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff from the judges table, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Buffy smiles, "Sounds quite beautiful. This is Dawn's and my first year at Hogwarts and we have definitely found it an interesting change of pace."

"If I may ask, vhere were you before?" Krum asked.

Dawn smiles, "Hermione has always gone to Hogwarts. Buffy and I though came from America."

Krum nods, "So how did Hermy-own…"

"Her-my-oh-nee," Hermione said slowly and clearly. "That's how you pronounce my name."

"Herm-own-ninny." Krum said.

"Close enough," Hermione said, catching Dawn's eye and grinning.

Dawn smiled at her sister and leaned in to whisper, "Don't you wish our parents gave you an easier name to pronounce."

Hermione nods.

"So how did Herm-own-ninny come to be here when you were in America?" Krum asked.

Hermione sighed, "Our parents gave me up for adoption when Dawn and I were babies."

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause. They picked up their instruments.

Dawn held out her hand to Ron as Hermione did the same to Krum. "Shall we dance," the twins said together.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune.

Dawn led Ron out on the dance floor, and noticing Ron wasn't making any kind of move. She seized his hands, placed one around her waist, and was holding the other tightly in hers.

And then Dawn and Ron were, revolving slowly on the spot as Dawn lead. "Ron, you do know you're supposed to be leading here not me."

Ron simply nodded.

Dawn looked to Hermione and shook her head.

Hermione nodded understanding at the unspoken comment.

Dawn heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. Maybe she would be able to find a different partner for another dance. She had noticed that Ron's attention had been fixed on Hermione the entire evening.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Ron asked.

Dawn sighed, "Sure." She followed Ron to a table and they sat down. A moment later Harry joined them.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron didn't answer.

Parvati sat down on Harry's other side, crossed her arms and legs too, and within minutes was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Parvati said.

"What?" said Harry.

"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, and started to stand up.

Dawn sighed, "Don't think too much about it Parvati. We're not the ones either of them are interested in."

Parvati nods and she went off with the boy from Beauxbatons. When the song ended, she did not return.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what -?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Dawn and Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're - fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione and Dawn's mouths fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

Dawn wisely stayed out of this argument. Though she had to agree with Hermione.

"Yes, he did," said Hermione. "So what?"

"What happened - trying to get him to join spew , were you?" Ron asked.

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Dawn and Harry - get inside information on them - or get near enough to jinx them -"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered. "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry or Dawn, not one -"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Dawn or Harry to win the tournament. They know that, don't you, Dawn? Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -"

"Neither do I, Ron. And Hermione is my sister. Even Buffy is alright with it." Dawn said.

But Ron ignored Dawn and Harry too.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor.

Dawn stood up, "This has been the worst night of my life, Ronald Weasley. Thanks for ruining it."

Ron watched Hermione go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said Krum. Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.

"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum was looking surly again. "Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.

"Viktor wait up." Dawn said. "I'll help you find my sister."

Krum and Dawn walked off in search of Hermione.

A moment later they separated as Dawn went in search of Buffy. She found her dancing with Dumbledore. "Buffy, do you know where Hermione went?"

Buffy shook her head as she and Dumbledore stopped dancing. "Thanks for the dance, Professor."

Dumbledore smiles, "Anytime Buffy." He turns and walks off.

Buffy looks to Dawn, "What's wrong? Why are you looking for Hermione?"

Dawn sighed and told her about the argument between Hermione and Ron. "She then went off. I wanted to find her to make sure she was alright."

Buffy nods, "I have a feeling I know where she went. The only place in the castle she could get away from everyone except us."

Dawn's eyes go wide, "Why didn't I think of that. Of course your rooms!"

Buffy and Dawn headed upstairs quickly and entered Buffy's rooms. Just as Buffy said Hermione was there. "'Mione?" Buffy said.

Hermione looked up at Buffy and Dawn, tears in her eyes.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other and then they pulled Hermione into a group hug trying to comfort their sister.


	17. Chapter 17: The Egg

**Chapter 17: The Egg**

Dawn sat one Thursday night in the Gryffindor common room holding her egg, trying to figure it out. She remembered the screech it made all too well the first time she opened it and didn't relish the thought of having to open it again.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder, she turned and looked around and saw no one. "It's me," Harry said. "Cedric gave me a clue to the egg. Take a bath. That's what I am going to do now."

Dawn stood up, "I'll come with you. Put two heads together and we should be able to solve it."

Harry nodded and he let Dawn slip underneath the invisibility cloak. They waited for the portrait hole to open. This time it was Ron who waited outside to give the Fat Lady the password.

"Good luck," Ron muttered as Harry and Dawn climbed out the portrait hole.

Eventually they reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Harry leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh." He looked to Dawn. "Cedric gave it me."

Dawn nodded as the door creaked open. Harry and Dawn slipped inside, Harry bolted the door behind them, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around.

"Wow, so this is the prefect's bathroom?" Dawn asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah makes me wish I was prefect."

Harry moved forward, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. They put down everything they had brought including both of their eggs as Harry turned on the taps.

Eventually Harry turned off all the taps and then looked at Dawn. "Uhm how are we doing this?"

Dawn smiled, "If you won't peak, I won't. Just don't tell my sisters we were both naked in the tub together."

They turned their backs to each other and quietly disrobed before slipping into the bubble bath filled tub.

Harry stretched out his arms, lifted the egg in his wet hands, and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom, echoing and reverberating off the marble walls. He snapped it shut again, worried that the sound would attract Filch.

"Let's try putting it in the water." Dawn said.

Harry lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface and opened it…and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it.

"Ok I'm going to duck down and see if I can hear anything." Dawn said. "Don't worry I will close my eyes."

Harry looked a little relieved at that as Dawn closed her eyes and ducked her head down in the water.

Dawn didn't stay under for long. "Put your head in the water. The egg is singing some kind of song.

Harry took a great breath and slid under the surface as Dawn did the same. They heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to them from the open egg in Harry's hands:

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

Harry and Dawn let themselves float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking their hair out of their eyes.

"Hear it?" said Dawn.

"Yeah…'Come seek us where our voices sound…' and if I need persuading…hang on, I need to listen again.…" Harry said. Before he could sink back under, Dawn stopped him.

"No need I have pretty good recall." Dawn said before she recited the entire song back to Harry.

"We've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground…" Harry said slowly.

Dawn nods, "Which means it has to be something under the water."

"Underwater…" Harry said slowly. "Dawn do you know what lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment thinking back to when she read Hogwarts: A History. "Merpeople do if I remember right."

"Thats it, isn't it?" said Harry excitedly. "The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake and…and…"

"Retrieve what we've lost." Dawn finished for Harry.

Harry nods, "The question is how do we breathe underwater?"

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss." Dawn says. "What will they take? It could be anything."

Harry nods in agreement, "I know. At least were further on than we were. Thanks for helping."

Dawn smiles, "That's what friends are for Harry. Besides you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah I would." Harry said. "Ok who's getting out first?"

"I will. Close your eyes."

Harry nodded and got out grabbing a towel that Harry had brought. She dried herself off and got dressed.

"Ok I'm good." Dawn said as she turned her back towards Harry. She grabbed her egg and waited.

Harry retrieved his egg from the bottom of the bath, climbed out, dried himself, and pulled on his pajamas and dressing gown again. He then picked up the Invisibility Cloak and he and Dawn slid under.

Out in the dark corridor, Dawn and Harry examined the Marauders Map to check that the coast was still clear.

They had taken their first step back toward Gryffindor Tower when something else on the map caught Harry's eye…something distinctly odd.

A single dot was flitting around a room in the bottom left-hand corner - Snape's office. But the dot wasn't labeled "Severus Snape"…it was Bartemius Crouch.

Harry nudge Dawn and motioned towards the map. She nodded indicating she had seen it.

They turned and set off in the opposite direction toward the nearest staircase.

"Where are we going?" Dawn whispered.

"I want to see what Crouch is up to." Harry replied barely loud enough for Dawn to hear.

They walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. They crept along the corridor below, pushed aside a tapestry about halfway along, and proceeded down a narrower staircase, a shortcut that would take them down two floors.

And then, halfway down the staircase Harry's leg suddenly sank right through the trick step. Harry gave an ungainly wobble, and the golden egg, still damp from the bath, slipped from under his arm. Dawn and Harry lurched forward to try and catch it, but too late; the egg fell down the long staircase with a bang as loud as a bass drum on every step - the Invisibility Cloak slipped – Harry snatched at it, and the Marauder's Map fluttered out of his hand and slid down six stairs.

Dawn hands Harry her egg and slips out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak and heads down the staircase snatching the map. She is about to go after Harry's egg when at the bottom of the staircase, it bursts open, and begins wailing loudly in the corridor below. Dawn quickly turned back and and hurried back up the steps and under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Seconds before Filch came up the stairs.

"PEEVES! What's this racket?" Filch said coming up the stairs. "Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you, Peeves, I'll have you, you'll…and what is this?" He had stopped at the egg and was picking it up.

"Egg?" Filch said quietly. "My sweet!" - Mrs. Norris was obviously with him - "This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion!"

Harry and Dawn looked at each from other the Invisibility Cloak hoping that Filch wouldn't link it to them.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared gleefully. "You've been stealing!" Dawn and Harry let out a small sigh of relief. But they weren't out of the woods yet. "Hiding, are you? I'm coming to get you, Peeves.…You've gone and stolen a Triwizard clue, Peeves.…Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this, you filthy, pilfering poltergeist.…"

Filch started to climb the stairs.

"Filch? Whats going on?"

Filch stopped a few steps below Dawn and Harry and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make their situation worse: Snape.

"Its Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch.

"Peeves?" said Snape softly. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office.…"

"This egg was in your office. Professor?" Filch asked.

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing -"

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg -" Filch said.

"- I was coming to investigate -" Snape replied.

"- Peeves threw it. Professor -" Filch said.

"- and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!" Snape said.

"But Peeves couldn't -" Filch replied.

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped again. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!"

Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Harry and Dawn, and then down into the corridor below.

"I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch." Snape ordered.

Filch nodded, "I - yes, Professor - but -"

Filch looked yearningly up the stairs, right through Harry and Dawn.

"The thing is, Professor," said Filch plaintively, "the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all -"

Snape frowned, "Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's -"

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Snape stopped talking very abruptly. He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs.

Mad-Eye Moody limped up the stairs. "Pajama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," said Filch at once. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual - and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off -"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto Harry and Dawn.

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt and he nudged Dawn who indicated she saw noticed it also. Moody knew they were there.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant," said Snape coldly.

"On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay," said Snape. "It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard…students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt.…"

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh?" said Moody. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," Snape said, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye-"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," said Snape. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"Course Dumbledore trusts you," growled Moody. "Hes a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me - I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean? Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

To make matters worse they saw Buffy come up the stairs. Dawn wondered how come she was out late. Surely she hadn't gone to patrol.

"Prowl away," said Moody. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time… Ah Professor Summers I believe you dropped something." He nodded towards the egg.

Buffy looked to the egg, "Ah yes Dawn's egg. I was holding it for her to keep it safe. Accidentally dropped it, didn't know till I was down the stairs and it started that awful racket."

"I think I will go back to bed," Snape said curtly.

"Best idea you've had all night," said Moody. "Now, Filch, if you'll just give Professor Summers that egg -"

"No!" said Filch. "Professor Moody, this is evidence of Peeves' treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion that Professor Summers is holding it for. Her sister I believe," said Moody winking at Dawn. "Peeves didn't steel nothing. Hand it over, now."

Snape swept downstairs and passed Moody without another word. Filch handed Buffy the egg and disappeared from view.

Buffy looked to Moody, "This isn't Dawn's egg is it?"

Moody shakes his head, "Close shave. Potter, Summers."

Buffy frowned, "Dawn Marie Summers, show yourself."

"Yeah…I - er…thanks," said Harry weakly.

Harry and Dawn stepped out from under then invisibility cloak.

"Hi, Buffy," Dawn said.

"What is this thing?" said Moody as he looked at the map in Dawn's hand.

"Map of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Merlins beard," Moody whispered and grabbed the map from Dawn. "This…this is some map. Potter!"

"Yeah, its…quite useful," Harry said as he handed Dawn back her egg. "Er – Professor Moody, d'you think you could help me -?"

Buffy glared at Dawn, "What were you and Harry doing out so late?"

"What? Oh! Yes…yes, of course.…" Moody said as he took hold of Harry's arms and pulled; Harry's leg came free of the trick step, and he climbed onto the one above it.

Dawn smiled, "We worked out the clue, Buffy. We needed some privacy and so we headed for one of the bathrooms to test a suggestion Cedric gave Harry."

Buffy nods, "You should have told me, Dawn. I could have been there to make sure neither of you got in trouble."

Moody was still gazing at the map. "Potter… Summers…" he said slowly, "either of you didn't happen, by any chance, to see who broke into Snape's office, did you? On this map, I mean?"

"Er…yeah, I did…" Harry admitted. "It was Mr. Crouch."

Moody's magical eye whizzed over the entire surface of the map. He looked suddenly alarmed. "Crouch?" he said. "You're - you're sure. Potter?"

Buffy noted the look on Moody's face and wondered why Crouch would alarm him.

"Positive," said Harry and Dawn.

"Well, he's not here anymore," said Moody. "Crouch…that's very - very interesting.…"

"Er…Professor Moody…why d'you reckon Mr. Crouch wanted to look around Snape's office?" Dawn asked.

Moody's magical eye left the map and fixed, quivering, upon Harry and Dawn.

"Put it this way. Potter," Moody muttered finally, "they say old Mad-Eye's obsessed with catching Dark wizards…but I'm nothing - nothing - compared to Barty Crouch."

"Professor Moody?" Harry said. "D'you think… could this have anything to do with… maybe Mr. Crouch thinks there's something going on.…"

"Like what?" said Moody sharply.

"I don't know," Harry muttered, "odd stuffs been happening lately, hasn't it? It's been in the Daily Prophet… the Dark Mark at the World Cup, and the Death Eaters and everything…"

Buffy looked at Moody. She, Dawn and Hermione had heard what happened at the World Cup. If Voldemort was coming back she needed to know as it was possible he could ally himself with Glory.

"You're a sharp boy. Potter," Moody said. His magical eye roved back to the Marauder's Map. "Crouch could be thinking along those lines," he said slowly. "Very possible…there have been some funny rumors flying around lately - helped along by Rita Skeeter, of course. It's making a lot of people nervous, I reckon." He gave Buffy a knowing look. "Oh if there's one thing I hate, its a Death Eater who walked free.…"

"And now I want to ask you a question. Potter," said Moody. "Can I borrow this?"

"Oh!" said Harry. "Yeah, okay."

"Good boy," growled Moody. "I can make good use of this…this might be exactly what I've been looking for… Now Professor Summers will take you both back to bed. I expect she will have more to say anyways."

Buffy nods as Moody walks away. "Come on were going to my rooms first. So I can talk to you both."

Dawn looked at Harry and nodded and they followed Buffy. A few moments later they were sat in Buffy's sitting room.

"Now, I have to ask why you both were out after curfew?" Buffy asked.

"We were working on the clue." Harry said.

Buffy nods, "And why couldn't that wait for tomorrow at a decent hour?"

Harry looked to Dawn, "We used the Prefects bathroom. You had to submerge the egg to hear the clue."

Buffy frowned, "The prefects bathroom is off-limits to you both. Just for that you could have gotten in serious trouble. I really should take points off and give you both detentions for that. But I won't and you know why. Cause I'm actually angry about something else. That you two saw each other naked."

Dawn shook her head, "We didn't. We had our eyes closed and disrobed back to back. We never saw each other naked."

Buffy sighed, "Alright. Harry I'm not pleased with you though. You know about Glory this was risky to let Dawn come with you. We're not sure if the wards will keep her out or not. Dawn you should have stayed in the dormitory and let Harry tell you the clue when he got back."

Dawn nodded, "Sorry, Buffy. Buffy can I ask you where you were tonight?"

Buffy sighs, "Patrolling. I started just before the first task. With this tournament I'm just making extra sure that your safe."

Dawn's eyes went wide, "That meant you knew about the dragons before we did."

Buffy nodded, "Yes. I found them on patrol. But I couldn't say anything till you came to me with that information. I'm a teacher remember. Now get back to your dormitory and to bed." Dawn and Harry stood up. "And no more sneaking out, Dawn."

Dawn nodded and she slipped underneath the Invisibility Cloak with Harry and they headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower.


	18. Chapter 18: Second Task

**Chapter 18: Second Task**

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "I just need to - sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to themselves.

"Just forget the egg for a minute, all right?" Harry hissed as Professor Flitwick went whizzing resignedly past them, landing on top of a large cabinet. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody…"

Dawn rolled her eyes. She would prefer to worry about the egg and how she was going to stay underwater for an hour.

"Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" Ron whispered. "What…d'you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?"

"Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Harry. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something…"

"What?" said Ron. "Harry…maybe Moody thinks Snape put your and Dawn's names in the Goblet of Fire!"

Dawn looked up at that.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, "we thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life, remember?"

Dawn shook her head, "Hermione we know there is someone in the castle that knows who I am. It's either one of the students or the staff."

"I don't care what Moody says," Hermione went on ignoring her sister. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit -"

"- evil," said Ron promptly. "Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark wizard catchers searching his office, then?"

"Why has Mr. Crouch been pretending to be ill?" said Hermione. "It's a bit funny, isn't it, that he can't manage to come to the Yule Ball, but he can get up here in the middle of the night when he wants to?"

"You just don't like Crouch because of that elf, Winky," said Ron.

Dawn remembered what Harry and Ron had told her and Hermione about Winky supposedly being the one to conjure the Dark Mark.

"You just want to think Snape's up to something," said Hermione.

"I just want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second one," said Harry grimly.

That evening the group sat in Buffy's sitting room, discussing the egg while watching Buffy and Dawn spar.

Ron quite liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again - Harry had explained about Aqua-Lungs, and Ron couldn't see why Harry and Dawn shouldn't summon one from the nearest Muggle town.

Hermione squashed this plan by pointing out that, in the unlikely event that Harry or Dawn managed to learn how to operate an Aqua-Lung within the set limit of an hour, they were sure to be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy - it was too much to hope that no Muggles would spot an Aqua-Lung zooming across the countryside to Hogwarts.

"Of course, the ideal solution would be for you two to Transfigure yourselves into a submarine or something," Hermione said. "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing… Besides I'm not too thrilled with my sister trying to transfigure herself."

Dawn laughed as she ducked a punch thrown from Buffy.

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head and I doubt Dawn would either," said Harry. "I s'pose we could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for us…"

"I don't think he'd let either of you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though," said Hermione seriously. "No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm."

By the evening before the second task. Neither Harry nor Dawn had come up with a way to breathe underwater.

They sat with Hermione and Ron in the library as the sun set outside, tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from one another by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them.

"I don't reckon it can be done," said Ron. "There's nothing. Nothing . Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something. We have to find something I'm not letting my sister drown because of some stupid task." Hermione muttered. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable anyways."

"They have," said Ron. "Harry, Dawn, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your heads in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best either of you can do."

"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be!"

Dawn looked to her twin and nodded in agreement, "There has to be. I so don't want to try holding my breath for an hour."

"I know what I should have done," said Harry. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" said Ron.

"Or a frog," yawned Harry.

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione vaguely. "Professor McGonagall told us; remember…you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office…what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it…"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"…Hermione, I was joking," said Harry wearily. "I know neither Dawn nor I have a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning.…"

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

Dawn laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "Lighten up, 'Mione."

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione and Dawn.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione said as she looked at her twin. "Bring as many of these books as you two can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

Dawn simply nodded as she watched her sister walk off.

By eight o'clock. Madam Pince had extinguished all the lamps and came to send Dawn and Harry out of the library. Staggering under the weight of as many books as they could carry, Harry and Dawn returned to the Gryffindor common room, pulled a table into a corner, and continued to search.

Dawn sighed and got up later saying she was going to find Buffy. Despite the fact she wasn't supposed to go anywhere alone, she wanted to be alone to think. She reached the portrait to Buffy's room and found Buffy was not there. She lay down on her sisters bed and fell quickly asleep.

Dawn's dreams were troubled with thoughts of the task. She kept dreaming of merpeople taking something of hers and not giving it back. The next day she woke to find herself alone. She made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the task. She walked in to find Dobby talking to Dobby.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter -"

"Ten minutes?" Harry croaked. "Ten - ten minutes?"

Dawn's eyes went wide. She had over slept and from the look on Harry's face she knew he had as well.

"Hurry, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby. "You are supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!"

"It's too late, Dobby," Harry said hopelessly. Then he saw Dawn knowing she had found nothing either. "Dawn and I are not doing the task, we don't know how -"

"Harry Potter and Dawn Summers will do the task!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby knew Harry and Dawn had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for them!"

"What?" said Harry. "But you don't know what the second task is -"

"Dobby knows, sir! Dawn Summers and Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy and her-"

"Find our what?" Harry said.

"- and take them back from the merpeople!" Dobby said.

"What's a Wheezy?" Harry asked.

"Your Wheezy, sir, your Wheezy-Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!"

Dobby plucked at the shrunken maroon sweater he was now wearing over his shorts.

"What?" Harry gasped. "They've got…they've got Ron?"

Dawn's eyes went wide, "That's why Hermione and Ron didn't come back last night. May even be the reason Buffy didn't return. She was probably watching Hermione." Little did Dawn know she was only half right.

"The thing Harry Potter and Dawn Summer will miss most, sir!" squeaked Dobby. "' But past an hour-'"

"- the prospect's black," Harry recited. "Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. Dobby - what've we got to do?"

"You both have to eat this, sir!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails. "Right before you go into the lake, sir, miss - gillyweed!"

"What's it do?" said Dawn.

"It will make Harry Potter and Dawn Summers breathe underwater, miss!"

"Dobby," said Harry frantically, "listen - are you sure about this?"

"Dobby is quite sure, sir!" said the elf earnestly. "Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, talking about the next task… Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Wheezy! Or Dawn Summes to lose her sister!"

"'Mione!" Dawn said. And she was up the stairs in a moment changing into her swimsuit and running back down the stairs meeting Harry as he joined her as they ran as fast as possible to get to the lake.

"We're…here…" Harry panted as he and Dawn skidded to a halt before the judges.

"Where have you two been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman. "Let them catch their breath!"

Dumbledore looked with sympathy at Dawn. He knew that both her sisters were now at the bottom of the lake. He didn't envy Dawn in this moment.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them."

Harry looked to Dawn and whispered as he handed her some of the gillyweed. "Stay close. We'll do this together."

Dawn nodded.

"On the count of three, then. One…two… three!" Bagman said.

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air.

Harry and Dawn stuffed the gillyweed in their mouths and waded out into the lake.

Then, quite suddenly, Dawn felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over her mouth and nose. She tried to draw breath, but it made her head spin; her lungs were empty, and she suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of her neck. She noticed slits forming on Harry's neck and instantly knew why she was having trouble breathing. She pushed him under the water as she too dived.

Dawn's head stopped spinning; as she took a great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through her gills, sending oxygen back to her brain. "You okay?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "Shall we go?"

Dawn nodded and they swam out towards the middle of the lake together. Her eyes looking around trying to spot, Ron or Hermione. She could only see ten feet around them, so that as they sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness.

They swam deeper and deeper. Small fish flickered past them like silver darts. Once or twice Dawn thought she saw something larger moving ahead of them, but when they got nearer, they discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed.

Dawn suddenly felt something grab her ankle. She twisted her body around and saw a grindylow, its long fingers clutched tightly around Dawn's leg. Harry noticed Dawn's predicament and he stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. By the time he had grasped it; two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized Dawn's arms, and were attempting to drag her down.

"Relashio!" Harry shouted, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin.

Dawn pulled her ankle out of the grindlylows and swam, as fast as she could as Harry trailed her.

"How are you getting on?"

They whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of them, gazing at Harry through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry said.

"You want to try over there!" Moaning Myrtle said, pointing. "I won't come with you… I don't like them much; they always chase me when I get too close…"

Dawn smiled and nodded as she and Harry swam in the direction Myrtle pointed.

They swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. Then, at long last, they heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took…"

Harry and Dawn swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. They swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

"…your time's half gone, so tarry not Lest what you seek stays here to rot.…"

Suddenly Harry saw faces… he nudged Dawn who nodded indicating she saw them also.

They sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous. They sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder.

Five people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. Buffy was tied next to Hermione. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight. All five of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry and Dawn sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at them, but they did nothing.

Dawn looked between Hermione and Buffy, "Which is supposed to be mine?"

Harry shrugged unsure. Harry thought it was totally unfair of them to make Dawn chose one sister over another. Then a thought came to Harry's brain and he knew who Dawn should choose. "Buffy."

Dawn looked at Harry, "Why?"

"Because Hermione is likely Krum's." Harry said.

Dawn's eyes widened and then nodded. Harry was right she knew. Krum had shown interest in Hermione.

The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong.

They looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. Harry swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head. "We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice.

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely, and he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing.

Harry swirled around, staring about. Something sharp…anything… There were rocks littering the lake bottom. Harry dived and snatched up two particularly jagged one and returned to the statue, handing one to Dawn. They began to hack at the ropes binding Ron and Buffy, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Ron and Buffy floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Dawn looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? She turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too -

At once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized Dawn. Half a dozen mermen were pulling her away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to Dawn. "Leave the others…"

"No way!" said Dawn furiously.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend…leave the others…"

"She's my sister!" Dawn all but screamed. "I don't want to lose one sister at the expense of the other."

Dawn struggled to fight off the mermen, wondering why Harry wasn't trying to free her from them. Then she noticed they had a hold of Harry also.

But then the merpeople around Dawn and Harry pointed excitedly over their heads. They looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Feeling enormously relieved, Harry and Dawn watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight.

Harry and Dawn looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour…

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry and Dawn loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry and Dawn turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark.…It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself - but badly.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin. Darting forward Dawn hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone.

Krum nodded seeing the pain in the young woman's eyes. He brushed her hair momentarily before grabbing the jagged stone from her.

Dawn smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Krum nodded and within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

Dawn was sure Fleur was not coming. So she snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Buffy and the little girl, shaking their heads at her.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Get out of the way!"

The mermen stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry's wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Harry could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

Dawn was glad Harry had been with her. She was sure if she had been alone the mermen would have restrained her again.

"You've got until three!" Harry shouted. "One… two…"

They scattered. Harry darted forward just as Dawn finished with the rope binding the small girl.

"Get Buffy. I will get Ron and her." Harry said indicating the girl.

Dawn nodded and grabbed her sister and swam up towards the surface.

As soon as Dawn and Buffy broke the surface she felt the gillyweed wear off. Buffy looked around for a moment confused and then looked at Dawn and smiled. "I'm sorry." Buffy said. "That they made you choose between me and Hermione. I swear I didn't know we would be both used for this task. I thought they would have you rescue Hermione."

Dawn looked towards the shore and at Hermione. "I know. It was unfair. They should have known there would be two people who are most precious to me." She swam with Buffy towards the shore and Hermione.

As soon as they reached the shore Hermione helped Buffy and Dawn out of the water. Dawn walked over to Dumbledore, "I have a complaint to lodge. It is unfair to me to have had to make me choose between my sisters. Even if one of them would be rescued by another champion. You should have known that both are precious to me. They are literally the only family I have."

Dumbledore nodded, looking at Dawn with sympathy. He turned to the other judges and talked to them about what she had just said.

Dawn turned and went back to Hermione and Buffy as Ron, Fleur's sister and Harry swam to the shore.

"Harry, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"

"The song said -" Dawn protested.

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope neither of you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"

Dawn looked to Buffy, "Is what he said, true?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes. The time limit was to make sure you got there and back in under an hour. We were never in any real danger."

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" Fleur said as she saw her sister.

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her.

Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank;

Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.

"It was ze grindylows…zey attacked me…oh Gabrielle, I thought…I thought…" Fleur said.

"Dawn, Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You both did it, you found out how all by yourselves!"

"Well -" said Harry and Dawn.

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum.

Dawn smiled and looked to Krum, "Thank you for rescuing my sister."

Krum looked to Dawn and nodded.

"You both were well outside the time limit, though, Harry, Dawn… Did it take you ages to find us?" Hermione said.

"No…we found you okay…" Dawn said. "It's just I couldn't leave you down there, Hermione. It was unfair of them to make me choose Buffy over you. You're both precious to me. The only family I have. And of course Harry wouldn't leave my side. Even down there he stayed to protect me."

Hermione sighed and nodded and then hugged Dawn.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "Another conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle again.

Fleur turned to Harry. "You saved 'er. Even though she was not your 'ostage."

Harry shook his head, "I only brought her to the surface. The person who cut the rope was Dawn."

Fleur looked to Dawn who nodded. "When you didn't show up I couldn't leave her down there." Dawn said.

Fleur smiled, "Thank you." She hugged Dawn fiercely. "Thank you."

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows.…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

Dawn shook her head, "No you didn't. If you hadn't tried at all to rescue your sister you would have deserved zero. For trying to rescue her…"

Fleur nodded in understanding as she looked at Hermione and Buffy knowing exactly what Dawn was saying without her saying it.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

"Dawn Summers and Harry Potter both used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "Ms. Summers returned next and Mr. Potter was not far behind her, and both well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Ms. Summers and Mr. Potter were first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in their return was due to their determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely their own.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However only Ms. Summers gets full marks of fifty due to the unfair nature of the task for her. She had to choose between both her sisters on who to save. And Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Dawn blinked as she was now in first place. She looked to Harry, who was now tied for second with Cedric. "Congratulations Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged his best friend, "Congratulation's Dawn."

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Dawn looked between her sisters smiling as the three of them walked back towards the castle together.


	19. Chapter 19: Mr Crouch

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is the Third Task. Two Chapters after that is the The Gift. A lot of The Gift will go the same with one twist to it. "If you think you know what's to come..."

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mr. Crouch**

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Owlery after breakfast on a Sunday to send a letter to Percy. When they had watched Hedwig fly out of sight through the Owlery window, they proceeded down to the kitchen to give Dobby his new socks.

The house-elves gave them a very cheery welcome, bowing and curtsying and bustling around making tea again. Dobby was ecstatic about his present.

"Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" Dobby squeaked.

"You saved mine and Dawn's life with that gillyweed, Dobby, you really did," said Harry.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Dobby."

"No chance of more of those eclairs, is there?" said Ron.

"You've just had breakfast!" said Hermione irritably.

"We should get some stuff to send up to Snuffles," Harry muttered.

"Good idea," said Ron. "Give Pig something to do. You couldn't give us a bit of extra food, could you?"

"Dobby, where's Winky?" said Hermione.

Dawn remembered the house elf that Harry and Ron had mentioned to her and Hermione. The house elf that had gotten freed by Mr. Crouch because he suspected Winky had cast the spell for the Dark mark.

"Winky is over there by the fire, miss," said Dobby quietly.

"Oh dear," said Hermione as she spotted Winky. She looked at her twin who shared a similar look.

Winky was sitting stool, and she had allowed herself to become so filthy that she was not immediately distinguishable from the smoke-blackened brick behind her.

"Winky is getting through six bottles a day now," Dobby whispered to Harry.

Dawn looks at Dobby, "Six?"

Dobby nods, "Yes Miss."

"Well, it's not strong, that stuff," Harry said.

But Dobby shook his head. "'Tis strong for a house-elf, sir," he said.

"Winky is pining, Harry Potter," Dobby whispered sadly. "Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr. Crouch is her master, sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now."

"Hey, Winky," said Harry, "you don't know what Mr. Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to judge the Triwizard Tournament."

Winky's eyes flickered. "M - Master is stopped - hic - coming?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "we haven't seen him since the first task."

"The Daily Prophet 's saying he's ill." Dawn said.

Winky swayed, "Master - hic - ill?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"But we're not sure if that's true," said Hermione quickly.

"Master is needing his - hic - Winky!" whimpered the elf. "Master cannot - hic - manage - hic – all by himself…"

"Other people manage to do their own housework, you know, Winky," Hermione said severely.

Dawn glared at her twin, "'Mione now is not the time about S.P.E.W."

"Winky - hic - is not only - hic - doing housework for Mr. Crouch!" Winky squeaked indignantly. "Master is - hic - trusting Winky with - hic - the most important - hic - the most secret…"

"What?" said Harry.

But Winky shook her head very hard, spilling more butterbeer down herself. "Winky keeps - hic - her master's secrets. You is - hic - nosing, you is."

"Winky must not talk like that to Harry Potter!" said Dobby angrily. "Harry Potter is brave and noble and Harry Potter is not nosy!"

"He is nosing - hic - into my master's - hic - private and secret - hic - Winky is a good house-elf - hic - Winky keeps her silence - hic - people trying to - hic - pry and poke - hic -"

Winky's eyelids drooped and suddenly, without warning, she slid off her stool into the hearth, snoring loudly.

"We is sorry you had to see that, sirs and misses!" squeaked a nearby elf, shaking his head and looking very ashamed. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sirs and misses!"

"She's unhappy!" said Hermione, exasperated. "Why don't you try and cheer her up instead of covering her up?"

"Begging your pardon, miss," said the house-elf, bowing deeply again, "but house-elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Dawn cried.

"Listen to me, all of you! You've got just as much right as wizards to be unhappy! You've got the right to wages and holidays and proper clothes, you don't have to do everything you're told - look at Dobby!" Hermione said.

"Miss will please keep Dobby out of this," Dobby mumbled.

"We has your extra food!" squeaked an elf at Harry's elbow, and he shoved a large ham, a dozen cakes, and some fruit into Harry's arms. "Good-bye!"

The house-elves crowded around Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione and began shunting them out of the kitchen, many little hands pushing in the smalls of their backs.

"Thank you for the socks, Harry Potter!" Dobby called after them.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?" said Ron angrily. "They won't want us visiting them now! We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"

"Oh as if you care about that!" scoffed Hermione. Dawn readily agreed. "You only like coming down here for the food!"

Hermione hook her arm around Dawn's and the twins walked away from Harry and Ron.

By breakfast the next day Ron's and Hermione's bad moods had burnt out.

When the post owls arrived, Hermione looked up eagerly; she seemed to be expecting something.

"Percy won't've had time to answer yet," said Ron. "We only sent Hedwig yesterday."

"No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet . I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!" said Harry. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck -"

A gray owl was soaring down not toward Hermione but towards Dawn.

"It hasn't got a newspaper, though," Hermione said, looking disappointed. "And it's heading for Dawn.

Hermione was right the gray owl landed on Dawn's plate.

"What on earth - ?" Dawn said as she took the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

"What's up?" said Ron.

"It's - oh how ridiculous -" Dawn said as she thrust the letter at Hermione as more owls delivered more letters to Dawn.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she read it, "YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE."

"They're all like it!" said Dawn desperately, opening one letter after another. "Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you… You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn… Ouch!"

Dawn had opened one envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Ow!" said Dawn, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves.

"Come on, Dawn. We'd better get you up to the hospital wing." Hermione said. "Harry on your way to Herbology could you stop and let Buffy know what happened?"

Harry nods, "Sure. And we'll tell Professor Sprout where you've both gone…"

Hermione hurried Dawn out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at another letter shaking his head. "I read In Witch Weekly about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope. Blimey, if Dawn doesn't have enough problems with Glory. Now she has to worry about some nutter."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know. I'll see you in class. I'm going to go see Professor Summers real quick."

Ron nodded as Harry left.

Harry found Buffy and Moody in the DADA classroom. "Sorry to interrupt, Professors. Professor Summers, Dawn has been taken to the hospital wing."

Buffy's eyes went wide. She made an excuse to the class and Moody offered to take over for the rest of the period as she and Harry left.

"Why is she in the hospital wing?" Buffy asked as she walked alongside Harry.

Harry sighed, "A lot of people sent Dawn some hate mail about the article in the Daily Prophet. The one that said Dawn was my girlfriend. One of the envelopes had undiluted bubotuber pus in it. Her hands swelled up from the boils."

Buffy growled at that, "Dawn has more than enough to worry about between the tournament and Glory. She doesn't need this too." When they reach the hospital wing. "Go along Harry I'll be fine from here."

Harry nodded, "Tell Dawn I hope she's alright."

Buffy smiled, "I will Harry, and thanks."

As Harry and Ron left the greenhouse for their Care of Magical Creatures class, Hermione came running up to them.

"How's Dawn?" Harry asked.

"She's okay." Hermione said. "She'll be in there for a while. Buffy is going to stay with her till Madam Pomfrey releases her. Suffice to say all mail for Dawn will now be sent through Buffy and Dumbledore. They're not going to let this happen again. I think they should have done that before now though. If Glory were to know where Dawn is she could mail her a portkey that could activate upon her receiving it."

Pansy Parkinson called as she descended the stone steps with the rest of Slytherin, "Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

Harry ignored her.

Hermione glared at Pansy. "You..." She started to reach for her wand and was stopped by Harry.

"It's not worth it Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and turned to face Hagrid.

"These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff…There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist.

Hermione laughed.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

Hermione looked at her bracelet that she had gotten for Christmas. "Go ahead. I promised Dawn I would never take the bracelet off. And I intend not to."

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. She had gone through a lot in the half a year since she had found her sisters. First with the death of their mother and then finding out about Glory and now this. He knew Hermione loved Dawn, but he also knew she was afraid. Afraid that Glory could get Dawn. Hermione tried not to show it for Dawn's sake. But Harry, Ron and Hermione had been friends and they could read each other to some extent. "She'll be alright."

Hermione smiled at Harry and nodded.

"Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's two spare nifflers here…who's missin? Hermione come get you a niffler. Where's Dawn?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," said Ron.

"We'll explain later," Harry muttered.

"Hagrid I'm going to sit this one out." Hermione said.

Hagrid nodded in understanding. If Dawn was in the hospital wing, Hermione was likely more worried about her than the class. "Sure no problem, Hermione."

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" Ron asked excitedly as his niffler dived into the soil, splattering his robes.

"Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron," said Hagrid, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now. I on'y buried a hundred coins. Oh there y'are, Dawn!"

Dawn and Buffy were walking toward them across the lawn. Dawn's hands were very heavily bandaged and she looked miserable.

Hermione smiled and ran to Dawn throwing her arms around her sister. "You okay?"

Dawn nodded, "I'm fine, 'Mione."

Hermione didn't believe it for a moment as she looked to Buffy, "Is she?"

Buffy nods, "She will be."

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" said Hagrid. "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle. It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeyduke's chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but Harry, Ron, Dawn, Buffy, andHermione stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes.

"What yeh done ter your hands, Hermione?" said Dawn, looking concerned.

Dawn told him about the hate mail that Dawn had received that morning, and the envelope full of bubotuber pus.

"Aaah, don' worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at Dawn. "I got some o' those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou me mum. Yeh're a monster an yeh should be put down. Yer mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you d jump in a lake."

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're jus' nutters, Dawn. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

Dawn nods, "Won't be a problem. Any future mail I get is going through Buffy and Professor Dumbledore before I see a one."

"Oh before I forget." Ron said. He handed Buffy a letter Dawn received. "It was one I opened after Dawn and Hermione left. It talks about sending a curse in the next post."

Buffy nods, "Thank you, Ron. I will be sure to let Professor Dumbledore know." She was glad that Ron and Harry were Dawn and Hermione's friends. She knew they would never let anything happen to them if they could help it.

"You missed a really good lesson," Harry told Dawn as they headed back toward the castle. "They're good, nifflers, aren't they, Ron?"

Ron, however, was frowning at the chocolate Hagrid had given him. He looked thoroughly put out about something.

"What's the matter?" said Harry. "Wrong flavor?"

"No," said Ron shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

"What gold?" said Harry.

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry had to think for a moment before he realized what Ron was talking about. "Oh… I dunno… I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

They climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the Great Hall for lunch. Buffy decided to join them at the Gryffindor table.

"Must be nice," Ron said abruptly. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Harry impatiently. "We all did, remember?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

They looked at Buffy and then nodded and the argument was dropped.

Ron speared a roast potato on the end of his fork, glaring at it. Then he said, "I hate being poor. It's rubbish. I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione brightly. "Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus."

Dawn was having a lot of difficulty managing her knife and fork, her fingers were so stiff and swollen. "I hate that Skeeter woman!" she burst out savagely. "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

Buffy and Hermione exchanged a glance and both let out a sigh. "Dawn Marie Summers!" Buffy said. "As much as I hate the woman also, you will do no such thing. I plan on suing that newspaper for all their worth. Between the security breach by putting your name in the paper. And now this…"

Dawn sighed, "I'd settle if you just got her fired."

"It'll die down, though," Harry told Dawn, "if we just ignore it.…People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time."

Dawn nodded.

During the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held Harry and Dawn back in Transfiguration. "You both are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Summers, Potter," she told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

So at half past eight that night. Dawn and Harry left Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower they were met by Buffy as they passed her rooms.

Ever since the hate mail. Buffy had insisted on there being at least two people accompanying Dawn instead of the normal one.

As they crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad," said Harry.

Buffy shakes her head, "I doubt it would be that simple with what the first two tasks were."

Dawn nods in agreement, "I'll be happy as long as they don't make me choose between you and 'Mione again."

"So will I, Dawnie." Buffy said.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" said Dawn and Harry.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges.

"Hello Professor Summers. " Bagman said.

"Evening Mr. Bagman," Buffy replied.

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"Maze," grunted Krum and Dawn.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks. Since there are five Champions it was decided a second prize would be offered and so somewhere in the maze a second cup will be placed as well."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the Ms. Summers who is leading on points will get a head start into the maze. Then Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will enter next, together as they are tied for second place… then Mr. Krum will enter… then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh? Very well…if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly.…"

All but Bagman, Buffy, Dawn and Harry left. "Mr. Bagman." Buffy said.

Bagman nodded, "Professor Summers."

"I want to discuss a couple things with you. First off there is the article the Daily Prophet ran." Buffy said.

"Yes." Bagman said. "We were most displeased with Rita."

Buffy nods, "I intend to sue the Daily Prophet mind you. But the article itself despite the fact it could have alerted Glory is not what I wanted to mention. As a result of the article, Dawn had been receiving hate mail."

Dawn held up her hands which were mostly healed by now, "One such letter had bubotuber pus. My hands were bandaged for some time afterwards."

Bagman frowns, "Do we need to start screening mail?"

Buffy sighed, "Dumbledore and I have already been screening Dawn's mail. Most of it gets pitched into the fire after checking to see if it's cursed."

"Good." Bagman said. "Good."

Buffy nods, "On the other thing. I'm worried about this maze. Dawn will literally be alone inside. Is there no way we can't get Harry going in with her?"

Bagman sighed and shook his head, "I wish there were. But even Harry and Mr. Diggory won't be going in the same entrance. Profes… Buffy I share your concerns. I don't want Glorificus to find Dawn any more than you do. I have spent many a night worrying about your sister."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "What about once they enter the maze. Could they team up maybe? Assuming they can find each other?"

Bagman nods, "If they can find each other there is nothing in the rules that forbids it. Just as they did in the second task. It's really just discouraged." He then looked at Dawn. "Before we return to the castle. Ms. Summers I wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for the second task. You were right you should never have been forced to choose between your sisters. If I had known that they would take both of your sisters for you and Mr. Krum I would have had them use somebody else for Mr. Krum. That way you would not have had to face that situation."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you Mr. Bagman."

Mr. Bagman walked on ahead as Dawn, Harry and Buffy took their time returning to the castle.

Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak at the edge of the forest.

Harry recognized the man, "Buffy." Buffy turned to follow Harry's gaze. "Its Mr. Crouch."

Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. They quickly walked over to Mr. Crouch.

"…and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve.…" Mr. Crouch said as they approached.

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

"…and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen…do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…" Mr. Crouch said his eyes bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

Buffy was beside Mr. Crouch in an instant, "Mr. Crouch? Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Dawn asked.

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"No idea," Harry muttered. "Buffy one of us has to go and get someone -"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Buffy's robes, dragging her closer, though his eyes were staring over Buffy's head. "I need…see…Dumbledore.…"

"Okay," said Buffy, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done…stupid…thing…" Mr. Crouch breathed. "Must…tell…Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Harry loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr., Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Buffy. "Who…you?" he whispered.

"I'm Professor Summers. You're at Hogwarts," said Buffy.

"You're not… his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Buffy.

"Dumbledore's?" Crouch said.

"That's right," said Harry.

Crouch was pulling Buffy closer. "Warn…Dumbledore…"

Buffy looked to Harry, "I'll have someone get Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

Buffy looked to Harry, "Harry take Dawn and go get Dumbledore. Now!"

Harry and Dawn were off running towards the castle leaving Buffy with Crouch.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…" Crouch said to no one.

"Don't…leave…me!" Crouch whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I…escaped…must warn…must tell…see Dumbledore…my fault…all my fault…Bertha…dead…all my fault…my son…my fault…tell Dumbledore …Harry Potter… Dawn Summers… the Dark Lord… Glorificus… stronger… Harry Potter… Dawn Summers."

"Someone is getting Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch!" said Buffy.

In the castle Harry and Dawn were hurtling toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor. "Sher - sherbet lemon!" Harry panted at it.

This was the password to the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office - or at least, it had been two years ago. The password had evidently changed, however, for the stone gargoyle did not spring to life and jump aside, but stood frozen, glaring at Harry malevolently.

"Move!" Harry shouted at it. "C'mon!"

When the statue didn't move Harry and Dawn started off towards the staff room.

"POTTER! SUMMERS!"

They skidded to a halt and looked around. Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Harry back toward him.

"What are you doing here, Potter? Summers?"

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Dawn.

"It's Mr. Crouch…he's just turned up…he's in the forest…he's asking -" Harry said.

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something - he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to -"

"The headmaster is busy. Potter," said Snape.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Dawn yelled.

"Didn't you hear me. Summers?"

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch isn't right - he's - he's out of his mind - he says he wants to warn-"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression. "Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Harry, Dawn and Snape.

"Professor!" Harry said as he and Dawn sidestepped Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here - he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Harry expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to his relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort.

"Lead the way," Dumbledore said promptly, "What did Mr. Crouch say. Harry? Dawn?"

"Said he wants to warn you…said he's done something terrible…" Dawn said. "We ran to get you the moment Buffy ordered us to. She's still down there with him.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

"He's not acting normally," Harry said. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you… "

"Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," said Harry. "Buffy, Dawn and I were walking alone, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed were taking our time returning to the castle, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the forest -"

"Where are they?" said Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.

"Over here," said Dawn, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. "Buffy?"

There was no answer.

"They were here," Harry said to Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos," Dumbledore said.

Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet.

Harry, Dawn and Dumbledore hurried forward. Buffy was sprawled on the forest floor. She seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore bent over Buffy and gently lifted one of her eyelids.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Stunned," Dumbledore said softly.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"Should I go and get someone?" said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly. "Stay here. Dawn won't leave Buffy and you need to stay with Dawn." He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Then Dumbledore bent over Buffy again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, "Ennervate."

Buffy opened her eyes. She looked dazed. When she saw Dumbledore, she tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and made him lie still.

"He attacked me!" Buffy muttered, putting a hand up to her head. "Mr. Crouch attacked me! I was looking around to see if you were coming back and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said.

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow. "Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry - what the -?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Hermione," said Dumbledore. "When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody and Madame Pomfrey-"

"No need, Dumbledore," Moody said with a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.

"Damn leg," Moody said furiously. "Would've been here quicker…what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch -"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

"Hermione and Madam Pomfrey, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yeah…right y'are, Professor…" said Hagrid, and he turned heading for the castle.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Dawn looked at Buffy hugging her. No one spoke till they saw Hagrid returning with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"What is this?" Hermione cried when she saw Buffy. "What's going on?"

"She was attacked, Ms. Summers." Dumbledore said. "Poppy she was stunned."

Madam Pomfrey nods and starts checking Buffy over.

"Be careful." Dawn said. "Buffy hates hospitals and doctors."

Madam Pomfrey nods indicating she heard Dawn.

Hermione looked at Dawn quizzically.

"Our cousin Celia died when she and Buffy were 8 years old. Celia was in the hospital, I don't remember for what. Buffy never got over it. It's not something we talk about. I only know because mom explained it to me when Buffy had to be hospitalized due to the flu."

"Hermione, Harry why don't you escort Dawn back to the castle." Dumbledore said. "We'll be along shortly."

Dawn didn't move. "No. I'm not leaving Buffy."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Buffy tell me everything you remember."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Mr. Crouch was here. He kept talking about someone named Bertha being dead and about his son. He was half crazy though he kept thinking he was talking to Ron's brother Percy Weasley."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you Buffy. Hagrid why don't you carry Professor Summers to the hospital wing. Poppy I might suggest you have two beds set aside till you release Professor Summers. As I highly expect neither of her sisters will want to leave her side."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Of course, Professor."


	20. Chapter 20: Third Task

**Author's Note:** Interesting no reviews for the last two chapters. Did my normal reviewers take a break or something? I thought I would at least get a review on the Second Task and the unfair nature of how Dawn had to chose between her sisters.

Two more chapters till the end of Goblet of Fire. Then we dive in to Order of the Phoenix. I'm just going to keep updating this story. So instead of having a sequel you will have a long story instead.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Third Task**

The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry and Dawn were practicing hexes at every available moment. During lunch they usually ate in Buffy's room with Buffy watching their practice sessions.

Dawn and Harry were both having trouble with the Shield Charm.

Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"You both are still doing really well, though. Especially you Dawn, since you're doing fourth year spells and you're technically a first year." Hermione said encouragingly.

Buffy nodded, "Hermione is right, Dawn. You're doing pretty well. I'll have to get Hermione to teach me some of those this summer. Speaking of which Hermione. Have you decided where you're staying for the summer?"

Hermione sighed, "Mom and Dad wrote to me telling me to stay with you, because we have so much lost time to catch up on. But at the same time I want to spend some time with them. They may be my parents by adoption, but they're still my parents and I do love them."

Buffy nods, "And you should. Dumbledore has agreed to keep the Floo open for my fireplace in Sunnydale as well as the ones at the Grangers. So you can come and go there anytime you want. In fact I was thinking Dawn and I could go for at least a week or two and meet your parents and get to know them."

Hermione smiled, "They suggested that in their last letter. I think they want to get to know you and Dawn also."

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry curiously.

"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry, Dawn," she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."

Dawn nodded and she pulled Harry back to the middle of the room.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry, and Dawn, a good-luck card from Sirius. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry, Dawn and Ron together, staring at her.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it.

Ron stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"What?" said Dawn and Harry. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," said Ron, and just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Ron and he looked at Dawn.

Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Summers! Summers! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Dawn said to Ron. "Give it here."

Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Dawn turned it over and found herself staring at the banner headline:

_"DAWN SUMMERS"_

_"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"_

_It has come to the attention of this reporter through an anonymous source that Ms. Dawn Summers, sister to Hermione (Granger) Summers. And sister to Hogwarts Professor Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. That Ms. Summers maybe delusional. She seems to believe according to sources that she is a Mystical Key able to open the portal between dimensions. And that a Hell God named Glorificus is looking for her._

Dawn stopped reading at that point. She stands and walks up to the staff table in front of Buffy. "We're in trouble. I'm talking apocalypse trouble."

"Dawn what are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

Dawn laid down the paper in front of Buffy, "This. Looks like I made the news again. If Glory didn't know before she does now."

Buffy read over the article, her eyes widening with every sentence. "This is not good. Really not good."

Hermione walked up to the staff table next to Dawn, "What are we going to do?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know. I really don't know." She looks to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore can we have a moment of your time."

Dumbledore nodded and they exited the Great Hall into the side chamber. Buffy showed him the paper. "This puts us in a dangerous situation. But we don't know if Glorificus has access to the Daily Prophet or not, were also not sure if anyone in the wizarding world has contact with her either. Also were not sure if she even knows Dawn's the Key. All we can do for now is to proceed with the third task. To my knowledge she can't get through the wards. So Dawn should be safe for now. The question will be what do we do this summer?" Dumbledore said.

Buffy nods, "Maybe we should remain at Hogwarts through the summer?"

Dumbledore nods, "That can be arranged."

Dawn, Hermione, Buffy and Dumbledore left the room as the sisters moved to sit next to Harry and Ron. "So?" Ron asked.

"We go on with the tournament. As Dumbledore said we can't be certain Glory knows Dawn is here. We don't know if she has seen the Daily Prophet. We don't know if anyone in the wizarding world has been contacted her. Besides Dumbledore thinks the wards will hold against her. So Dawn should be safe for the most part. Harry you will need to get to Dawn as quickly as possible once you're in the maze. Stay with her no matter what. If either of you get into trouble I want you to shoot up green sparks. This will tell me it's you two instead of the other champions, as it's a different color than the others will use. You two will be my only concern during the task today."

Professor McGonagall chose that time to walk up to them, "Summers, Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task is not till tonight!" said Dawn.

"I'm aware of that, Summers," Professor McGonagall said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them. Oh and Hermione your excused from your exams. Since your Dawn's sister…"

Hermione nods, "I understand Professor McGonagall."

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," said Ron. "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later." He finished his dinner and left.

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione finished their breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. They watched as Fleur, Krum and Cedric made their way to the side chamber.

Dawn smiled, "Hey Harry I have a crazy idea."

Harry looked at Dawn, "Yeah?"

Dawn smiled, "How about we be your family for the little meet and greet thing."

Harry looked between Hermione and Buffy who each nodded. "I'd like that."

The door of the side chamber opened, and Cedric stuck his head out. "Dawn, Harry, come on, they're waiting for the both of you!"

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione got up and made their way to and into the side chamber.

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Dawn and Harry, who waved back, grinning.

Then Harry saw and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him. He lead the sisters over to Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Thought we'd come and watch you. Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You all right?" said Bill. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail. And who are these lovely ladies. I recognize one of them, or actually two of them I guess you could say. Hello Hermione, have you gotten a friend to drink polyjuice potion?"

Dawn laughed, "No she hasn't. I'm Dawn. Hermione's twin sister. And this is our other sister, Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "It's nice to meet you all."

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered. "I thought for a moment - the Dursleys-"

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes then fell on Hermione and Dawn, "Dawn Summers?"

Dawn nods. "That's me."

"Just so you know I don't believe a word that Rita Skeeter woman wrote about you." Mrs. Weasley said.

Dawn smiled, "Good."

Amos Diggory came over to their group looking at Harry, "There you are, are you? Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" said Harry.

"Ignore him," said Cedric. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament - you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

Dawn frowns, "The one that made me out to be his girlfriend. And the one that just called me delusional. If she known the truth of the matter she would never have printed that article."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" said Amos Diggory. "Still… you'll show him and Ms. Summers, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mrs. Diggory stopped Amos from saying another word and pulled him away. Cedric nodded towards Harry and Dawn and then turned and followed his parents.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked.

"Not good," said Bill.

"He's very upset," said Mrs. Weasley. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."

"So Mrs. Weasley. Hermione told us a little about you and your family." Buffy said. "On behalf of my sister I would like to say thank you for looking out for Hermione the last few years."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "It was my pleasure, Ms. Summers. Hermione is a wonderful young lady. A delight to have around."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

They returned to the castle for lunch.

"Mum - Bill!" said Ron. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh… okay," said Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right, they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should really study more Ron."

Fred, George, and Ginny came to sit next to them too

"Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet , did you? Because Dawn's not my girlfriend."

"As I told Dawn, no I don't." said Mrs. Weasley.

'Not yet. Or at least I hope someday you will be,' Dawn thought.

Harry, Buffy, Dawn, Hermione, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast.

After the feast Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry, Dawn and Buffy got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding them; the Weasleys them good luck.

Hermione was last one to say anything as she looked at Dawn, She hugged her sister and then slipped something into Dawn's robes. "For luck."

Dawn nodded and smiled. She pulled the object out of the pocket and looked at it and smiled. It was a bracelet similar to the one she gave Hermione and Buffy at Christmas. She held up her hand and Hermione put in on her wrist.

Then Buffy, Harry and Dawn headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"Feeling all right. Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

All the champions except Dawn and Harry nodded. They had already been given their talk about sending up sparks.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the patrollers. "Buffy you can wait till Dawn enters the maze if you like."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you Mr. Bagman. That is much appreciated." She knew the real reason he was letting her stay before she started her patrol. It was going to be the only time during the task that Dawn had two people watching her.

"Good luck. Harry, Dawn," Hagrid whispered.

Dawn looked towards the stands and searched for Hermione. She spotted her twin and waved. Hermione waved back. Dawn could barely make out Hermione saying, 'Good Luck, Dawnie. I love, you.'

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, " Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In First place with 90 points is Ms. Dawn Summers of Hogwarts School! Tied in second place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In third place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in fourth place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So…on my whistle, Dawn!" said Bagman.

Buffy gave Dawn a quick squeeze on her shoulder, "Good luck, Dawnie."

"Three - two - one -" Bagman said as he gave a short blast on his whistle, and Dawn hurried forward into the maze.

The sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment Dawn entered the maze. She felt vulnerable alone like this. She pulled out her wand, muttered, " Lumos."

Then Dawn heard Bagman's whistle for the second time and knew Harry and Cedric were entering the maze. Dawn sped up down her chosen path. There was nothing in sight.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time, Krum was now in the maze.

Dawn kept looking behind her checking to see if Harry was coming or not. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy.

Dawn reached a fork. "Point Me," she whispered to her wand, thankful to the spell Hermione had taught her.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward her right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and she knew that she needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best she could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Dawn reached a right turn she took it, she again found her way unblocked. Dawn didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving her.

Then Dawn heard movement right behind her. She held out her wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Cedric hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

Dawn nodded, "Thanks for the warning, Ced."

Cedric smiled, "Anytime, Dawn." He then dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between herself and the skrewts, Dawn hurried off again.

Then, as she turned a corner, she saw…a dementor gliding toward her. Dawn smiled knowing that Dumbledore would never allow a dementor near Hogwarts. Not after what Harry, Ron and Hermione told them about their third year. She held up her wand, "Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. Dawn silently thanked Hermione as she continued along the path.

Left…right…left again…Twice she found herself facing dead ends. She did the Four-Point Spell again and found that she was going too far east. She turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of her.

Dawn approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. " Reducio!" she said.

The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. She supposed she should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. She was deciding what to do when a scream shattered the silence.

"Fleur?" Dawn heard Harry yell.

Fleur's scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. She took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Dawn was hanging from the ground, with her hair on end. She clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though her feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below her the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly.

She shut her eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below her, and pulled her right foot as hard as she could away from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately, the world righted itself. Dawn fell forward onto her knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. She took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and hurried forward, looking back over her shoulder as he ran away from the golden mist, and hoping Harry wasn't behind her.

She paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. She was sure it had been she who had screamed. She took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease.

She met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice she took the same wrong turn. Finally, she found a new route and started to jog along it

She had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when she heard something in the path running parallel to her own that made her stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then Dawn heard Krum's voice. "Crucio!"

Then Dawn heard Harry yell, "Stupefy!"

Dawn let out a sigh of relief. Harry had gotten to Cedric.

Dawn moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure she was moving in the right direction. It was between her, Harry and Cedric now.

Every so often she hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made her feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. Finally she saw the cups and she took off at a dead run.

Dawn heard footsteps behind her and she made a quick glance and saw Cedric and Harry chasing after her.

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Dawn looked back for a moment and saw what Harry had warned Cedric about. A giant spider which had Harry. She raised her wand and pointed it back the way she game at the giant spider. "Stupefy!" She yelled at the same time as Harry. The spell did nothing to the spider. Then Dawn had an idea. "Expelliarmus!"

It worked - the Disarming Spell made the spider drop Harry. Then she watched as Harry aimed high at the spider's underbelly and shouted "Stupefy!" just as she and Cedric yelled the same thing.

The three spells combined did what one or two alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" Dawn heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry called back.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief and ran to the cup. A moment later Cedric and Harry were standing beside her.

"Dawn." Harry and Cedric said. "It's yours you were the first one here."

Cedric nodded in agreement.

Dawn nodded and grabbed the cup and was ported away.

Harry and Cedric's face fell. Harry pointed his wand up and fired green sparks as he and Cedric grabbed the second cup together and then they too were ported away.


	21. Chapter 21: Dawn Stolen

**Author's Notes: **I would like folks opinions. If you remember right I said Hermione was a Potential and Dawn might inherit Buffy's slayer abilities. Would you all like to see Hermione or Dawn become a Slayer? Also I'm debating the end of this story. Should I end it with Deathly Hallows or after I finish Deathly Hallows have the sisters then fight the First Evil? What do you all think?

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dawn Stolen**

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground, and he fell forward his hand let go of the second Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head. "Where are we?" he said. "Where's Dawn?"

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely, and had obviously traveled miles – perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard trying to find Dawn. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah and let's go find Dawn," said Harry.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. "Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something.

And then Harry saw Dawn. She was tied up, and gagged. Her eyes looking at him with fear.

The figure stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

Harry tried to tell Dawn with his eyes to be brave that he would get her out of here.

Dawn somehow must have understood as she nodded her head.

"Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she looked at Cedric lying dead next to Harry.

The short man in the cloak put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone.

Dawn whimpered as she watched Harry tied up. Unless a miracle happened she knew it was likely over for them.

"You!" Harry gasped as he recognized the figure as Wormtail.

Wormtail busied himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it.

"Hurry!"

"It is ready. Master." Wormtail said.

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she saw it too. As she saw the shape of a crouched human child, except that neither Dawn nor Harry had never seen anything less like a child.

Womtail picked up the child thing and then lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface.

Then Dawn heard Wormtail speaking. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Dawn as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron.

Then Wormtail started to whimper. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

Dawn watched as Wormtail sliced off his hand. Dawn suddenly closed her eyes not wanting to watch more.

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe." Womtail said.

Suddenly Dawn heard a voice. "Robe me. And call Glorificus, it is time she received her Key."

Dawn's eyes shot open at hearing that.

Out of the dark came Glory smiling. She walked over to Dawn, "At last, my Key."

Voldemort smiled, "Wormtail the portkey."

Wormtail nodded and grabbed Dawn's Triwizard Cup and handed it to Glory.

"This portkey will take you back to Sunnydale. Just say Sunnydale to activate it." Voldemort said.

Glory nodded and grabbed Dawn, "Sunnydale." And then she and Dawn were gone.

Harry looked at the spot where Dawn had been as he put to memory everything he had seen so he could tell Buffy.

Back at Hogwarts, Buffy wasn't sure how much time had passed since she saw the green sparks. She had run straight into the maze when she saw the green sparks shot up. When she had arrived at the spot where the sparks had been shot off from, there had been no one there. She had exited the maze, and quickly went and got Hermione. They waited together pacing and worrying. Neither sister wanted to admit it to themselves or each other but they feared the worst.

And then a miracle happened Buffy watched as Harry fell to the ground in front of them with Cedric. Harry was holding one of the two Triwizard cups.

Buffy and Hermione were off at a run immediately, they were beaten to Harry only by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seized Harry roughly and turned him over. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort! And Glorificus has taken Dawn to Sunnydale!"

Buffy and Hermione looked at each other their faces white as a sheet. What they feared had come to pass. Hermione turned to her sister as Buffy pulled her into an embrace.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Cornelius Fudge said as he stepped up beside Dumbledore. "My God - Diggory! Dumbledore - he's dead! And where's Ms Summers?"

"Harry, let go of him," Fudge said.

Buffy noticed for the first time that Harry was hugging the body of Cedric Diggory.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go." Dumbledore said.

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents.…"

"That's right. Harry…just let go now.…" Dumbledore said as he raised Harry from the ground and set -him on his feet.

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured - Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands.…"

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him -" Moody says.

"No, I would prefer-" Dumbledore said.

Fudge nods, "Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running…he's coming over.…Don't you think you should tell him - before he sees - ?"

"Harry, stay here -" Dumbledore said. He made his way to Amos Diggory passing Buffy and Hermione. He saw the looks on their faces and nodded. They had more than one mystery to solve today and quickly.

"Its all right, son, I've got you…come on…hospital wing…" Moody said.

"Dumbledore said stay," said Harry thickly.

"You need to lie down….Come on now.…" Moody said.

Buffy and Hermione watched as Harry was half pulled, half carried away by Moody.

"What happened. Harry?" Moody asked as he lead Harry away.

"Both cups were a Portkey," said Harry. "They took Dawn, me and Cedric to a graveyard…and Voldemort and Glory was there…"

"We have to find her." Hermione said.

Buffy looked to Dawn's twin and saw tears in her eyes, "And we will, 'Mione. I promise you. As god as my witness we will find her."

Dumbledore came back and looked around, "Where's Harry?"

Buffy looked at Dumbledore and nodded, "Professor Moody took him back to the castle."

Dumbledore suddenly set off followed by Buffy, Hermione, Snape, and McGonagall. Dumbledore explained his suspicions that Moody was not in fact the real Moody.

When they got to the DADA classroom Buffy burst in first and raised her wand, "Stupefy!" There was a blinding flash of red light, and Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor.

Hermione ran over to her friend, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "I'm alright Hermione."

Professor McGonagall went straight to Harry also. "Come along, Potter," she whispered. "Come along…hospital wing…"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply.

"Dumbledore, he ought to - look at him - he's been through enough tonight -" McGonagall said.

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," said Dumbledore curtly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew - and I followed."

Buffy nods, "He put Harry and Dawn's names in the Goblet."

"I believe so, Buffy." Dumbledore said. "I believe so. Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

"We need to hurry, Professor." Buffy said.

Dumbledore nods, "I believe we may have some time to get to the bottom of this. Hermione I want you to go to my office and contact Buffy's friends in Sunnydale. They should know that your sister is missing. Password to my office is butter toffee."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Professor. Should we tell them to expect us?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes. Tell them we should be there within the hour. Then Hermione I need you to find all the Professors and tell them to watch the students. That Buffy, you, I and Professor McGonagall will be leaving the castle shortly and we will be back as quickly as possible."

Hermione nodded and was out the door before anyone said another word. A couple moments later she was in Dumbledore's office. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire place, "Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California."

A moment later Willow's head appeared in the flames, "Hermione?"

"Willow. Get everyone together. Glory has Dawn. Buffy, I, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will be coming within the hour." Hermione said.

"Will do. And Hermione we'll get her back." Willow said.

"I know." Hermione said and then she was heading out the door to find the other Professors.

Dumbledore walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the keys he found in each lock, and opened it. He looked down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody.

Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell lightly onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. He bent over him. "Stunned - controlled by the Imperius Curse - very weak. Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Harry, throw down the imposter's cloak - he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger."

Harry did as he was told; Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk again. Then he picked up the hip flask that stood upon the desk, unscrewed it, and turned it over. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor.

"Let me guess, Polyjuice Potion." Buffy said.

"You are correct, Buffy. Harry, you see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The imposter needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair…" Dumbledore looked down on the Moody in the trunk. "The imposter has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done…on the hour…every hour.…We shall see."

Buffy thought about it and nodded. She couldn't remember seeing Moody take a drink in the last hour.

Minutes passed in silence…. Then the face of the man on the floor began to change. Buffy looked at the man and felt she recognized him.

"Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway. "Barty Crouch!"

Buffy's jaw dropped, of course the man was the son of Mr. Crouch.

"Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor.

Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" Winky said. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore. "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?"

Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid.

Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Professor if I may." Buffy said.

Dumbledore nodded and handed her the bottle. He knew she deserved the right more than he did.

Buffy forced the man's mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then she pointed her wand at the man's chest and said, "Ennervate."

Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused.

Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level. "Can you hear me?"

The man's eyelids flickered. "Yes," he muttered.

"I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."

Winky was shaking her head, trembling. "Say no more. Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!"

But Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice. "The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me."

The man's eyelids flickered.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master…of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" said Dumbledore.

"The Imperius Curse," Crouch's son said. "I was under my fathers control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior."

"Master Barty, Master Barty," sobbed Winky through her hands. "You isn't ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble.…"

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" said Dumbledore softly. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"Yes," said Crouch, his eyelids flickering again. Crouch talked a long time about how he had been subdued by his father. About how he had escaped. How he had impersonated Moody and lastly how he had made sure Harry reached Voldemort.

Buffy listened and frowned. Nowhere had Crouch mention Dawn. "And what about my sister? What about Dawn?"

"It was the first day." Crouch began. "I saw her glowing green. I reported this to my master. He contacted me and told me to alter the plan slightly to capture her as well. So I put her name in the Goblet. When I took both cups into the maze I created a portkey out of both to ensure that she along with Potter would reach my master. And then he would turn her over to the hell god."

"Where did Glory take Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"I do not know." Crouch said. "There was mention of a tower in one of my master's messages. But no indication of where it might be."

Dumbledore nods, "Severus take Mr. Crouch and place him under lock and key. Myself, Minerva, Buffy and Hermione are going to Sunnydale."

Harry looked to Buffy, "I wish I could go with you."

Buffy nods, "I know. You just rest up and let that leg heal. Once we come back you can throw Dawn a big welcome home party."

Harry smiled, "Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Originally there was going to be more than the four of them (Buffy, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall) going to rescue Dawn. In the beginning I had most of the Professors going also. But in the end I didn't want to try and mess with all the extra people that would entail. Were talking at least probably 10 Professors, plus Harry and Ron on top of those going now, and as it is now McGonagall has very few lines in the next chapter. So having more would just been window dressing.

Also you all probably noticed a large bit of Crouch Jr. and Dumbledore's question and answer session was deleted out. It would have made the chapter twice as long and all it was was Crouch explaining things in regards to Voldemort. So I took out the majority of it and made a small mention to what was said so we could get into Buffy asking questions.

I know I said I had planned on having a confrontation with Moody later in the story (this was several chapters ago). It turned out that it just didn't happen. I do think Buffy should have pummeled the guy for having a hand in Glory getting Dawn. Maybe she was just concerned about Dawn too much to do anything?

I originally had planned on doing the Weight of the World, where Buffy (or Hermione as I hadn't decided who at the time) has gone catatonic because of the loss of Dawn to Glory, but decided later not to.


	22. Chapter 22: The Gift

**Author's Note: **Since I haven't gotten anyone's opinion on the topics I asked for in the Author's note in the previous chapter. I decided I would put up a poll. The poll that is currently up deals with should Hermione and Dawn become Slayers. You can find the poll in my profile, please go vote.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Gift**

Buffy, Willow, Hermione, Dumbledore, and McGonagall enter the Magic Box.

Giles smiles, "You're back."

Buffy nods, "Willow tells me you found the ritual text."

Giles nods, "Something like that, yes."

"What do we know?" Dumbledore asks.

Giles hesitates. "Well, according to these scrolls, there is a way to stop Glory. I'm afraid it... Buffy, Hermione. I've read these very carefully. There's not much margin for error. Do both of you understand what I'm saying?"

"Might help if you actually said it." Hermione said.

Giles nods, "Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of ritual bloodletting."

McGonagall frowns, "Dawn's blood?"

Giles sighs, "Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric separating all realities will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another with no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know it will be destroyed, and chaos will reign on Earth."

Buffy nods, "So how do we stop it?"

"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped. And the only way for that to happen is ..." Giles says. "Buffy, Hermione - the only way is to kill Dawn."

"NO!" Hermione says. "I'm going to do what I do best study. We're going to save our sister."

Sometime later… Buffy comes in from outside having just slayed a vampire. "Anything?"

Giles looks up at Buffy, "Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is..."

Hermione sighs, "Explain it to us again."

Giles shakes his head, "There's nothing new to -"

Buffy nods, "Like Hermione said, go through it again.

Giles nods, "The Key was living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific spot at a specific time. With all attendant ritual, of course. The energy would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops – the energy is used up -and the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back to her dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on Earth in the meantime."

"But only for a little while, right? The walls come back, no more hell?" Anya says.

McGonagall rolls her eyes.

Willow shakes her head, "But that's only if the energy is stopped. And now that the Key is human ... is Dawn ..."

Giles nods, "The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more. When Dawn is dead."

"I have places to be!" Tara says.

Xander sighs, "Why blood? Why is it Dawn's blood, why couldn't it be, like, a lymph ritual?"

"'Cause it's always gotta be blood." Spike says.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now." Xander says.

Spike shakes his head, "Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead. 'Course it's her blood."

Buffy nods, "Pretty simple math, here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. There are still a couple of hours, right?"

Giles nods, "If my calculations are right, but Buffy -"

Hermione frowns, "We don't want to hear it."

Giles sighs, "I understand that -"

"No!" Buffy and Hermione say.

"You don't understand! We're not talking about this!" Buffy says.

"YES WE BLOODY WELL ARE! If Glory begins the ritual... If we can't stop her..." Giles said.

Buffy frowns, "Say it. Come on, we're bloody well talking about this, tell me and Hermione to kill our sister!"

"She's not your sister." Giles says.

Buffy looks at Hermione, "No. She's not. She's more than that. More than family... mine and Hermione's sister, our daughter..."

"She's your sister and your daughter?" Xander says.

Dumbledore smiles at Buffy. He wondered how long it would take her to make that realization. It had been shown to her the first time he had met her. It was more or less the truth. Dawn had been created from Buffy and Hermione. Dawn was more than just their sister but in fact them in it's purest form.

"She's us." Buffy said indicating herself and Hermione. "The Monks made her out of us, combining the best parts of both of us. I think Hermione will agree. We hold her and we both feel closer to her than... It's more than just the memories they built, it's physical, it's... Dawn is a part of us. The only part that I..."

Hermione looks up at her sister and nods. She gets up and walks over to Buffy and pulls her into an embrace. "We'll solve this. We will."

Giles nods, "Buffy, Hermione, if the ritual starts, every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and Death. Including Dawn."

Buffy nods, "Then the last thing she'll see is Hermione and I protecting her."

Giles sighs, "You'll both fail. You'll both die. We all will."

"I'm sorry. I love you all, but I'm sorry." Buffy says.

Anya raises her hand, "Okay, all in favor of Stopping Glory BEFORE the ritual! Suggestions? Ideas? Time's a-wastin'... Willow! I bet you've got some dark spell a'brewin'. You make her a toad, little hoppy toad, we hit her with a hammer..."

Tara laughs, "Hoppy toad..."

Anya is panicking, "Well somebody come up with something!"

Dumbledore nods, "You have five witches here both wiccan and those of us with wands. I'm sure between the five of us we can do something. Minerva why don't you work with Ms. Rosenberg and Hermione on a spell or some other way to fight Glory magically."

Minerva nods and she takes Hermione and Willow aside and they start talking about magic.

Xander nods, "Should we join essences and become superslayer again?"

"That worked against Frankenbot, but to kill a true god... I don't think it's enough. And I need you guys conscious..." Buffy said.

Willow looks up from her conversation with Hermione and McGonagall, "But we don't have to kill her, just stop her from performing the ritual. I mean, there's just the one time she can do it, right?"

Spike nods, "Yeah, we get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late!"

Anya smiles, "The Dagon's Sphere!"

Giles frowns, "Sorry?"

"When Buffy first met Glory she found that magical glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her back, or hurt her... oh! And Olaf the Trollgod's enchanted hammer. You wanna fight a god, use the weapon of a god." Anya said.

Buffy crosses to it.

"Nah, that thing's too heavy to…" Spike says as Buffy picks it up. "Yeah. Good."

"I like this." Buffy smiles. "Though I won't be able to use my wand when I'm swinging this."

Dumbledore nods, "Then save your wand work till you need it. No offense Buffy, but out of you, myself, Minerva and Hermione. You're the one with the least amount of training. All you've had is your training last summer and your tutoring sessions throughout the year."

Buffy nods, "Your right. So I use the hammer first and if I need it my wand as backup."

Giles nods, "Well. We have some ideas. And a little time to come up with some more. Could give Glory a decent run, but ..."

Buffy nods, "But we still have no idea how to find her. All we know is a tower here in Sunnydale."

"Big day... it calls out and... I have to be there." Tara says. "Big day..."

Everyone looks at Tara.

A little later Buffy is the training room on the bag, pounding away.

Giles enters. "You sure you're not going to tire yourself out?"

"I'm sure." Buffy says.

Giles nods, "We're still working on ideas. Time's short, but it's best to wait 'til the last minute. If we go in too early and she takes us out, no chance of getting her to miss her window."

Buffy nods, "So we wait." One last punch and the chain snaps, the bag flying a few feet and hitting the ground.

Giles sighs, "I imagine you hate me right now."

Buffy turns to face him. "Little bit. But I understand. I think Hermione might even understand a little."

Giles nods, "I love Dawn."

"I know." Buffy says.

"But I have sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing... what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to." Giles says.

Buffy nods, "You try to hurt her, you know Hermione or I will stop you."

Giles nods, "I know."

Buffy crosses to the couch, and he follows. They sit. "How many apocalypses is this for us?"

Giles shrugs, "Well, six, at least. Seems like a hundred."

Buffy nods, "I've always stopped them. Always won."

"Yes." Giles says.

Buffy sighs, "I sacrificed Angel to save the world. I loved him so much... but I knew. What was right. I don't have that any more. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world, if these are the choices, if everything's just stripped away then I don't see the point. I just wish... I wish my mom was here."

"So do I, Buffy." Hermione says from the door. "But you do have me, and Dawn."

Buffy smiles at her sister and nods, "I do don't I." Hermione nods. "Just so you know Giles if Dawn dies, then I'm done with it. I'm quitting." She then gets up and heads back out into the main room with Hermione.

Buffy and Hermione goes over to McGonagall, Willow and Tara. "You got anything for us?"

Willow nods, "Some ideas - well, notions, or theories, based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?"

Buffy sits by Willow. "I need you, Will. You, Minerva, Albus, Hermione you're my big guns."

Willow blinks, "I'm your - I never was a gun... someone else should be a gun, I could maybe be a cudgel, or pointy stick ..."

Minerva smiles, "Willow you are quite a capable witch. You can do things that take those of us in the wizarding world years to master. It's why we start training witches and wizards at the age of eleven. And from what Buffy has said you've only been practicing magic for two years."

Buffy smiles at McGonagall, "Minerva is right, Willow. You're the strongest person here. You know that."

"Buffy is right, Willow." Hermione says. "I've been practicing magic for only 4 years now, and you're more adept than I am. And you don't even use a wand. You can do this."

Willow nods, "Well, I do sort of have one idea, but… last few days I've mostly been looking into ways to help Tara. I know that shouldn't be my priority -"

Buffy shakes her head, "Of course it should. By the way I'm proud of you for not trying to take on Glory on by yourself in revenge for Tara."

Willow nods, "Thank Xander he kept me from doing anything rash. Anyways I've been charting their essences, mapping out ... I think... If I can get close enough, I may be able to reverse what Glory did. Kind of take back what she took from Tara. It might weaken Glory, or make her less coherent, or make all our heads explode - I'm still working out the details."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't like the exploding heads. The rest sounds solid."

Willow nods, "I'll try to work it."

"Buffy..." Giles says. Buffy goes to the group. "We've been thinking. The robot should be done recharging by now. It could be used as a distraction."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, that's good."

Giles nods, "Well, then you're going to need -"

Buffy nods, "Way ahead of you. We got time?"

Giles nods, "Yes. If you hurry."

"I'll grab some weapons, too." Buffy says.

Xander nods, "I'm looking for something in a broadsword ..."

Spike shakes his head, "Don't be swinging that thing near me."

"Hey, I happen to be -" Xander says.

Spike nods, "A glorified brick-layer?"

Xander readies himself for a comeback... "I'm also a swell bowler."

Anya smiles, "Has his own shoes."

"The Gods themselves do tremble." Spike says.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Albus. Think you can apparate Hermione and me to my house."

Dumbledore nods, "I can."

Buffy and Hermione touch Dumbledore's robes and then they are gone.

They apparate into the living room.

"Weapons in the chest by the TV. I'll grab the stuff upstairs -" Buffy says. She then looks to her sister and Dumbledore, "We're not all gonna make it. You both know that."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well I didn't plan on living forever anyways."

Hermione nods, "As long as Dawn is alright, that's all that matters."

Buffy smiles at her sister and nods. "I'll be one minute." She starts up the stairs and heads for her room. She stops, moves slowly into Dawn's instead. She looks around. Sits on the bed, smoothing out the pillow absently with her hand.

"It will be alright." Hermione says from the doorway. Buffy hadn't even heard her come upstairs.

Buffy nods and looks at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Hermione walks over to Buffy and sits on the bed. She pulls Buffy's head onto her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright I promise."

They finally get up and Buffy walks out of the room as Hermione looks around at her twin's bedroom. She notices something on Dawn's desk and goes to pick it up, an envelope addressed to her. Hermione opens it to read the letter.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_If you're reading this it means I've been captured by Glory. Know this that I love you. We've only known each other for five days now but I know that in those few days I've already come to find out that I do indeed love you, my sister, my twin._

_So I ask you not to come and rescue me. Stay away, Hermione. Please I love you too much to see you lose your life for me. And I know that is a very big possibility because even Buffy who has Slayer strength has not been able to hurt Glory. I would ask the same of Buffy, but I know she would never listen._

_Please do this for me, Hermione. _

_I love you…_

_Dawn_

* * *

Buffy sticks her head in the door of Dawn's room, "Hermione?"

Hermione looks back at Buffy with tears in her eyes. "She loves me."

"Of course she does." Buffy says.

Hermione shakes her head, "She loves me enough to tell me to stay away. She loves you just as much but she knows you would never listen."

Buffy nods, "She's right I never would. It's up to you, Hermione."

Hermione nods and looks at the letter, "Give me a moment I want to change out of these robes. Then we'll go rescue our sister."

Buffy nods and leaves Hermione alone in Dawn's bedroom. Hermione goes over to Dawn's closet and finds a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and puts them on. She laughs at the thought of her and Dawn swapping clothes. She then grabs a jacket and throws it on before heading downstairs.

Short time later BuffyBot, Buffy, Dumbledore and Hermione come back to the Magic Box carrying an assortment of weaspons.

"We on schedule?" Buffy asks.

Giles nods, "Yes. It's time."

"Willow?" Buffy asks.

Willow moves to Tara, speaks to her quietly. "Tara... baby... is there somewhere you should be?"

Tara nods, "They held me down ..."

"Nobody's holding you. It's the big day, right? Do you want to go?" Willow says.

Hesitantly, Tara looks about her and rises. Starts for the door. Stops on her way, pointing at Giles. "You're a killer. It's all put down..." She then wanders out of the shop.

Buffy nods, "Willow, stay close but don't crowd her. We'll follow in a minute. Everyone knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And Hermione and I will kill anyone who comes near Dawn."

Tara is making her way through the neighborhood. Willow is following at a bit of a distance, the rest of the gang even further behind.

They reach the tower.

"Shpadoinkle..." Xander says.

Anya frowns, "What is that...?"

Giles nods, "The portal must open up there." He looks to Buffy. "Looks like you were right about the tower."

Xander looks off to one side at a wrecking ball. "Hey, check that out. I think I can work with that."

Buffy smiles, "Give it a shot."

"See you guys in there." Xander says as he squeezes Anya's hand and goes.

Buffy nods, "Will, you're up."

Willow tries to look determined.

"Need anything?" Giles asks.

"Could use some courage..." Willow says. Spike holds a flask in front of Willow. "The real kind." Spike nods. "But thanks." She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. Begins mumbling something under her breath. An incantation.

"Okay guys. Albus, Minerva, Hermione. Offensive spells only unless their human. Then defensive spells. We don't want to kill innocent human beings if we can help it." Buffy says.

Tara enters the site. She starts rummaging about the piles of rubble for something with heft. Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder, spins her around.

Glory eyes Tara suspiciously. "You. What are you doing here?"

Willow walks up between them and shoves her fingers into both Glory's and Tara's heads. "She's with me."

Glory gasps in paralyzed pain - as do the other girls - as white, crackling energy bursts from her head, running along Willow's arms straight into Tara's head. A moment of this, all girls shaking, and the energy flashes blindingly in a blast that sends all three girls flying back in different directions. Willow and Tara both land hard, lying unconscious.

Glory lands and is on her feet again in a second. Minions run to her. "What the frikkin' hell did that bitch do to me!?"

Minion #1 shakes his head, "You look fine! Truly!"

Minion #2 nods, "Stylish and affordable! Or..."

Glory takes a step, stumbles... "She made a little, she made a hole ... God I need a meal... I need a brain to eat -"

Minion #1 nods, "Take mine, oh groove-tastic one –"

Glory shakes her head, "I said a BRAIN, you worthless dirt! I got places to be! Big day... Need a brain ..." She turns slowly, seeing someone. "Suppose I could always use yours."

BuffyBot smiles, "Okay then. Come and get it."

Glory and BuffyBot eye each other. BuffyBot takes a circling step, Glory watching her with disdain. She takes a step as well, but it is a tad unsteady. "You don't seem very well. Do you need to lie down and have a tonic?" BuffyBot says.

Glory shakes her head, "Your little witch bitch gave me kind of a headache there. And all it did to her was kill her and her friend, so kudos to her! But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds..."

BuffyBot smiles, "I notice that you're talking, whereas in your position I would attack me."

"Oh most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we –" Minion #1 says.

Glory frowns, "Guard the girl! I can take care of hairdo here. This is a... a..."

Minion #1 nods, "Diversionary tactic?"

Glory nods, "Go! Guard!"

The minions spread out around the stairway area.

BuffyBot smiles, "You keep saying I'm nothing, I'm still not feeling attacked by you. It's strange..." Glory moves toward BuffyBot, then hesitates. Confusion crosses her face. She continues to move toward her, but slowly, with effort. "You're not as blurry with speed as usual, either."

Glory frowns, "The witch..."

"It's not her." Buffy Bot says as she produces the Dagon Sphere from behind her back. "It might be this..." Glory snarls at the sight of it. "I heard it was supposed to repel you. So my guess is that you probably shouldn't touch it."

BuffyBot tosses the Dagon Sphere to Glory, who instinctively catches it - energy ripples from it, causing her to convulse with agony. A scream welling up inside Glory, she crushes the sphere in her hand. Looking down, breathing hard, she looks up with murderous hate...

"You're gonna wish -" Glory says.

BuffyBot hits Glory right across her jaw. She flies back, hits the ground. Anger rebounds her up, only to meet a flurry of blows and kicks from the BuffyBot. She barely fends them off at first, then starts to get her own back, landing a couple of good blows.

The minions gather the crazies to guard the stairway as well.

Minion #1 nods, "Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This is our day of Glory!"

Minion #2 smiles, "Well punned!"

Minion #1 nods, "Well, it just called out to me -"

An arrow in the chest sends him toppling to the ground. Suddenly Giles, Spike and Anya all charge the group. Anya has a baseball bat, wades through the crazies with a warrior yell. Giles is by her side, he wields a sword but uses it defensively against the crazies, saving his killing thrusts for the minions.

Behind Giles, Spike and Anya stand Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione wands at the ready. They shout at the same time, "Expelliarmus!" The minions are knocked backwards from the force of the spell.

BuffyBot swings a punch - and Glory catches it in her hand.

"You know what?" Glory says as she backhands BuffyBot hard, sends her staggering. "I'm feeling a little better. And now I'm a little bored."

BuffyBot starts to reply, "Well that's the -"

Glory Kicks BuffyBot in the face and knocks her head right off. "I'm sorry, you had a comment? Wow... the Slayer's a robot! Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?"

Buffy smiles, "Glory..." Glory spins - and Buffy swings Olaf's hammer into her face, home run style. Glory flies back and smashes into the nearest wall, dropping in a dazed heap. "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?"

Dawn screams from above them, "Buffy! Hermione!"

Above them on the platform on top of the tower. Dawn is screaming for help, realizing that Buffy and Hermione are near. "BUFFY! HERMIONE! I'M UP HERE!"

Below Buffy looks up and she bolts for the stairs.

Glory looks around her and sees Buffy heading up... "Oh no you don't ..."

Buffy climbs/runs up the tower and Glory whips up from below and grabs Buffy.

Glory knocks the hammer out of Buffy's hand and knocks Buffy back down, Buffy grabs ahold of Glory so they both plummet down back into the construction site. They both land hard, Glory by a section of drywall, Buffy just beyond it.

"You lost your hammer, sweetcheeks. What're you gonna hit me with now.?" Glory says.

Buffy glances to the side and a giant wrecking ball swings through the wall and knocks Glory all the way through the wall into the office. "Whatever's handy ..."

Buffy picks up the hammer and bounds through the hole after Glory.

On the platform Dawn is still alone up there. She looks down, around, then back up and screams, someone is standing before her on the platform. "You... can you help me? Untie me ..."

Doc smiles, "Oh, sweet girl, I can do magic!"

Dawn shakes her head, "Please help me... she's coming ..."

"Well she seems to be running late, is the thing. And if her splendidness isn't here to bleed you..." Dawn's face drains. "Yes, it's all coming together at last. Hey kid. Wanna see a trick?"

With a theatrical flourish, he produces a gleaming knife. And a terrible smile.

Doc closes in on Dawn somewhat. He pulls an antique pocket watch out of his pocket, looks at it. "What do you know? Just about that time."

On the ground Hermione looks to Dumbledore, "Professor can you apparate me up there?"

Dumbledore nods Hermione grabs his robes and then they are gone.

Buffy hits Glory in the face with the hammer, sending her smashing into a pile of crashy things.

"This isn't fair." Glory says.

"I'm sorry. You want to rip apart the fabric of reality, destroy my world and kill my sister and now you're introducing the concept of fairness?" Buffy says.

Glory leaps at her, swinging at her with a crowbar, slashing her neck and sending her reeling. Her next swing, Buffy blocks with the hammer, kicking her back. The crowbar clatters to the ground - Glory is really hurting. "You're just a mortal... you couldn't understand my pain."

"I guess I'll have to settle for causing it." Buffy says as she hits Glory with the Hammer.

Glory staggers back again. "You can't kill me ..."

"No... but my arm's not even tired." Buffy says as she hits Glory again with the Hammer.

Buffy wails on Glory with the hammer. Glory's face is bloody, she is dazed. A blow sends her to her knees, an uppercut puts her right on her back.

"Stop it..." Glory says.

"You're a god ..." Buffy says as she slams the Hammer into Glory's face. "MAKE it stop."

And again. And again. She raises the hammer - it has blood on it as well - and hesitates.

Glory, bloody and defeated, morphs into Ben. "I'm sorry ..." Ben says.

Buffy nods, "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever - EVER – comes near me and mine again..."

Ben nods, "We won't. I swear."

Buffy rises, eyes still on the boy. Then she turns and bolts.

Ben coughs, trying to sit up, despair in his eyes. He lays back down ... "Guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?"

Giles, squats over Ben, "Can you move?"

Ben nods, "Need... a minute… She could have killed me."

Giles shakes his head, "No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later, Glory will re-emerge and make Buffy pay for that mercy, and the world with her. Buffy even knows that, and still she wouldn't take a human life. Because she's a hero, you see. She's not like us."

"Us?" Ben says.

Giles coldly clamps his hand over Ben's mouth and nose. Ben struggles feebly for a while. Then stops.

**(A/N: I had originally considered Dumbledore using Avada Kedavra on Ben but at the last minute decided to go with canon and Giles killing Ben.)**

On the platform Dawn screams as Doc slices her. "Shallow cuts, shallow cuts... let the blood flow free..."

Dumbledore and Hermione apparate on to the platform. "Dawn." Hermione says.

Dawn smiles, "Hermione."

Hermione raises her wand.

"Well, this should be interesting." Doc says as he turns to face Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yells and the spell hits Doc square in the chest and knocks him clean off the tower, sending him to his death.

Hermione runs over to Dawn and unties her.

Dumbledore see the blood from Dawn's cuts and nods. He knows what needs to happen next as he apparates back to the ground. Leaving Hermione and Dawn alone on the tower.

"Hermione, it hurts..." Dawn says.

"I got you... You're gonna be okay..." Hermione says.

Dawn frowns, "Oh, God, Hermione…" As blood seeps down her leg, pooling on her foot and finally dripping down into the air...

The blood stops in the middle of the air some twenty feet down, clearly suspended by some mystical force. Another few drops join it and they begin to transform into a crackling ball of energy, white with power at the very center.

Hemione hurriedly unties Dawn, starts dragging her down the platform. Dawn resists. Finally stops, looking back. "Come on!"

Dawn looks at the ball of energy. The platform rumbles and shakes, wind whipping both girls' hair. Looks back at Hermione. "I can't."

"What? We have to get down!" Hermione says.

"Hermione, it's started." Dawn says. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. Nothing -"

Dawn makes a break for it, tries to run back to the end of the platform.

Hermione grabs her, pulls her back, and gets between her and the end of the platform. "What are you doing?"

"I can end this." Dawn says.

"No!" Hermione says.

Dawn nods, "I have to jump. The energy…"

Hermione sighs, "It'll kill you!"

Dawn nods, "I know. Hermione, I know about the ritual! I have to stop it."

Hermione shakes her head, "No!"

Dawn nods, "I have to! Look at what's happening!" A rift opens and a huge dragon flies out, screaming as it sails past the girls. "Hermione…"

Hermione shakes her head, "I don't care! Dawn, I won't lose you…"

Dawn sighs, "You have to! You have to let me go! Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me ..."

Hermione looks at her in despair - can she really let this happen?

"It has to have the blood ..." Dawn says.

Hermione turns and looks to the end of the platform. And realization sweeps over Hermione's face as she remembers things that were said in the last year.

* * *

_Molded it flesh, made it human from both you and your sister._

_I'd rather die than lose you._

_The Monks made her out of us,__ combining the best parts of both of us. I think Hermione will agree. We hold her and we both feel closer to her than... It's more than just the memories they built, it's physical, it's... Dawn is a part of us._

* * *

Then Hermione remembers Dawn's letter and nods to herself as she comes to a decision.

Dawn knows without knowing what Hermione is thinking of doing. "Hermione… no…"

Hermione turns back to Dawn, "Dawnie... I have to…"

"NO!" Dawn says.

Hermione nods, "Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen." She brings Dawn close so she can speak in her ear... "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is something I have to do. Give my love to Buffy, Harry and Ron. You have to take care of them - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Hermione wipes a tear away from Dawn's face, taking a moment to memorize her sister's face, so identical to her own. She kisses Dawn, and then she turns and runs toward the end of the platform. When she reaches it, she swan dives down towards the ball of energy below.

**(A/N I debated doing a cliffhanger for this chapter, leaving you all wondering whether I killed Hermione or not. Then I decided I wouldn't be that mean.)**

On the ground Dumbledore stands watching Hermione as Buffy walks up next to him,

"What's going on?" Buffy asks as she looks up.

Dumbledore raises his wand towards the falling Hermione. "Your friend Mr. Giles was wrong. There was another way for the portal to close. A willing sacrifice had to be made. Hermione had to be willing to jump. See the monks did more than just make Dawn out of you and Hermione, they made Dawn - Hermione's twin. Only Hermione can close the portal in place of Dawn, the monks knew this when they created Dawn in Hermione's image. When the portal closes as she falls through it, I will magically catch her and lower her safely to the ground."

The energy ball expands and suddenly contracts out of existence as Hermione passed through it.

And then Hermione feels herself slow down and floats to the ground safely. "What? Why am I?"

Buffy smiles, "You saved the day. Professor Dumbledore was just explaining to me what happened. Giles was wrong. There was one other way that didn't require a death."

Hermione looks at her sister confused as Dawn comes down the tower behind her.

"You see." Buffy says. "It took you willingly sacrificing yourself to close the portal. Because you sacrificed yourself for Dawn, you were able to close the portal. See it all boils down to love, Hermione, love for Dawn. Because you loved our sister, you were able to take her place. Once the portal closed Professor Dumbledore was able, using his wand, to slow your descent and safely bring you down."

"So it's over." Dawn asks as she walks up next to Hermione and Buffy.

Buffy nods, "It's over. You're safe, forever."

Dawn smiles and then slaps Hermione, "Never do that again."

Hermione rubs her cheek as she laughs, "I don't intend to, Dawn. So you guys got room for a third Summers at home?"

Buffy nods, "We may have to do some rearranging but I think we can fit you in. Perhaps put you in my room, and I move into mom's."

And then Buffy pulls both of her sisters into a group embrace holding them close to her, never wanting to let either of them go.


	23. Chapter 23: Home

**Author's Note: **Were now starting OotP

* * *

**Chapter 23: Home**

After returning to Hogwarts following the battle with Glory, Harry did as he said he would. He and the other's in Gryffindor threw Dawn a big Welcome Home party. For Harry's welcome home gift he gave Dawn the 1000 galleon prize that he had been awarded for first place in the tournament. Because of the missing second cup the judges had awarded Harry first place and given Cedric second place, against Dumbledore's objections to the contrary saying Dawn had gotten there first. But the other judges had been adamant that without the second cup and with Harry returning with Cedric's body before Dawn returned, that Harry and Cedric should be awarded first and second place respectively.

"You don't have to do that Harry." Dawn said.

Harry nods, "Technically you won fair and square, Dawn. The only reason the judges didn't award it to you is because of the missing second cup. But you won, not me. You were there first, and Cedric and I tied for second."

"Thank you, Harry." Dawn said before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Harry blushed and smiled, "I told you I had your back."

"Yes you did." Dawn said smiling at her friend.

After the end of the year feast; Hermione, Buffy and Dawn rode the train back to London. Where they were greeted by Hermione's adopted parents. They were taken out to dinner and discussed what Hermione was going to do.

"We've been thinking." Mrs. Granger began. "That Hermione should spend a portion of the summer with you and Dawn, Buffy. Then spend a portion with us."

Buffy nods, "I think that's a good arrangement. What do you think, 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that a lot."

Mr. Granger nods, "Now of course this won't be official. But Helen and I talked and Buffy you should consider that you have joint custody with us for Hermione. We would of course have offered the same arrangement with Joyce if she were still with us. You are Hermione's family and as the eldest you should have a say in Hermione's upbringing."

Buffy nods, "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Lastly, we setup a university fund for Hermione when she was a baby. We would like to set one up now for Dawn as well." Mrs. Granger said. "We're not hurting for money as we make a good living as dentists. So don't worry about that."

Buffy nods and looks to Dawn, "It's up to you Dawnie."

Dawn looked to Hermione who nodded, "I accept."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Good. Now we should discuss Hermione and Dawn's birthday."

Buffy smiled, "I was thinking of having it here. Most of Hermione and Dawn's friends attend Hogwarts so they live in England, and I am sure they would want to attend. It would likely be easier for them to attend one here. My friends who would want to attend will either fly out or come through the fireplace."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Buffy nods, "I was actually thinking of maybe making it a double birthday party. You've met Hermione's friend Harry Potter?" The Grangers nod. "From what Hermione has told me his family is not the best in the world and most of the time don't celebrate his birthday. I was thinking that we should invite him to Hermione and Dawn's party and then surprise him with a cake and gifts of his own to celebrate his birthday also."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mrs. Granger said. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I think Harry would like that." Hermione said.

Over the course of the next two weeks Hermione packed up what she would take to Sunnydale. Then they had called Dumbledore and had him create a portkey for them. The only things they didn't take, much to Hermione's disappointment was her stuff as well as Buffy and Dawn's stuff for Hogwarts. It had been decided that it would be easier if both Hermione and Dawn's school things were left there so they wouldn't have to transport them every time they came from or went to Sunnydale.

Once they were in Sunnydale they only stayed for a few days setting up Buffy's old room for Hermione and moving Buffy into Joyce's room. And then they headed back to England. They had a week to get everything ready for the double birthday party. Hermione wrote the invitations and sent them out, telling everyone about the double party and asking them not to tell Harry as they had wanted it to be a surprise.

Then Hermione wrote Harry inviting him to the party. She told him that Buffy would be by at 10 o'clock on the July 31st and for him to be ready. Harry had written back that he wasn't sure he could make it.

**_(A/N: While I set Dawn and Hermione's birthday in July. Their actual birthday is not the 31s t. They simply chose that date for the party for convenience, even though it is Harry's birthday.)_**

Hermione had rolled her eyes at that and wrote back that he had to come or she and Dawn would be very sad at one of their friends not coming. Harry had written back then that he would come.

On July 31st a cab pulled up in front of #4 Privet Drive. "Wait here. We will be returning momentarily." Buffy said as she got out of the cab.

Buffy walked up to the front door and lightly knocked. A moment later a large portly man opened the door. "Yes?" He asked.

Buffy smiled, "I'm here for Harry. He was invited to my sister's birthday party and to spend the rest of the summer with us. Assuming you and your wife consent."

Vernon Dursley looked at Buffy thinking it over, "Very well." He turned and motioned for Buffy to enter. "Boy!"

Harry came down the stairs and saw that Buffy was waiting for him, "You wanted to see me Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon nodded, "Gather your things. You will be staying the rest of the summer with your friend here."

Harry nodded and ran back upstairs, a moment later he came back down with Hedwig's empty cage and his trunk.

Buffy picked up the trunk with ease as she watched Vernon's jaw drop. "I work out, a lot. You can't tell it by the way I look can you?"

Vernon shook his head as Harry and Buffy walked back out to the waiting cab. The driver helped put the cage and trunk in the trunk of his cab. Then driver drove them back to the Grangers house.

As they entered the front door of the house, everyone there yelled out, "Surprise."

Harry looked around shocked, "What?"

Buffy smiled, "It's a double party. Two cakes, and double the presents. One cake and set of presents is for Hermione and Dawn. The other set of presents and the other cake is for you."

Harry's jaw dropped when he heard that, "You're throwing me a birthday party along with Hermione and Dawn?"

"Yep." Buffy said.

Harry turned and hugged Buffy, "Thank you."

Buffy watched her sisters and Harry and smiled. The three of them seemed to be enjoying the day, spending time with family and friends. She was happy that Hermione and Dawn had such good friends in Harry and Ron despite their ups and downs. She was sure they would continue to be friends long after the four of them left Hogwarts.

That evening after the party. Buffy along with her friends, Hermione, Dawn and Harry went to Sunnydale. They left Harry's trunk at the Grangers like they had Hermione and Dawn's.

"Oh Buffy." Harry said as they sat in the living room of the Summers' house. "I have a hearing on August 12th for a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

Buffy sighs, "We'll get you back to England on the 10th. How's that?"

Harry smiled, "That will be fine."


	24. Chapter 24: Advance Guard

**Chapter 24: Advance Guard**

Harry sat in the living room of the Summers House watching TV. Buffy had taken Hermione and Dawn out to see a movie. She had invited Harry to go but he had refused saying that they should have at least some time together alone.

Suddenly Harry heard voices. For a moment he wondered if Buffy, Hermione and Dawn were back.

Burglars, Harry thought, sliding off the couch — but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around outside was certainly not troubling to do so.

Harry snatched up his wand from the end table and stood facing the front door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and the door swung open.

Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly to the open doorway. He didn't step out remembering one of Buffy's rules about Sunnydale. Unless he was with her he was not to be out after dark.

There standing at the door, silhouetted against the streetlight were eight or nine people looking up at him.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Step aside so we can enter."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, he stepped aside as he remembered another of Buffy's rules – Never ever invite anyone in.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you back to London."

Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year. "P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing outside in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."

Then Harry saw Buffy, Hermione and Dawn walking up the walk. Buffy instantly went into Slayer mode.

Harry looked to Remus Lupin in the light of the foyer and then darted out between Moody, and Lupin. "Buffy it's alright. They're not vampires."

Buffy relaxed a bit but was still on edge. She nodded motioning for them to go inside, without actually issuing a verbal invitation.

Lupin looked at Buffy with confusion on why she didn't verbally invite them as they entered the house. After everyone was in and the door was shut, Lupin turned to Buffy. "Mind I ask why there was no verbal invite?"

Buffy smiled, "Sunnydale is sitting on a Hellmouth. Vampires tend to migrate here. Besides you're in the house of the Slayer. It's just one of my many security precautions."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard suddenly, "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

Buffy frowned, "You're in the house of the Slayer. You think I would take in an imposter for the rest of the summer?"

"No Ms. Summers we don't. We have to err on the side of caution though. Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harry stowed his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" asked Dawn.

"Never you mind, Ms. Summers." Growled Mad-Eye. "Potter, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket! Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Though I have to ask Harry why you had your wand out. You don't want to get another infraction for that stupid decree."

Harry sighed, "I had heard voices, Professor. I didn't know who was out there. I would rather have my wand snapped than be demon food."

Buffy nodded, "Point taken."

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's. "How are you?"

"F-fine..." Harry said.

"And you Ms. Granger?" Lupin asked.

Hermione smiled, "It's Summers now. Hermione Summers." Dawn stepped up beside Hermione and Lupin gasped. "And this is my twin sister, Dawn."

Lupin shook Dawn's hand, "It is nice to meet you. What is this about your name being Summers now?"

Buffy's eyes went wide, "You don't know? I thought everyone knew by now. Since Dawn had been in that stupid tournament."

Lupin's eyes went wide, "Of course how stupid of me. The Grangers were your adopted parents?"

Hermione nods, "Yes."

"We are leaving, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

Buffy frowned, "Leaving?"

Lupin nodded, "Were taking Harry to someplace safe."

Buffy shook her head, "What place could be safer than the home of the Slayer?"

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere un-detectable. It's taken a while..."

Buffy nods, "Alright, probably best to get Harry back to England anyways. So he's there for his hearing."

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, we know," said Harry.

Buffy nods, "While we had an imposter last year he did look like Moody. So we do recognize him."

Lupin looked to Buffy confused for a moment and then nodded, "You taught alongside the imposter didn't you?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

"And this is Nymphadora —" said Lupin continuing the introductions.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.

Buffy giggles, "And here I thought I had a funny name." Buffy said as everyone turned to her. "Buffy."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. "Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle — "

"We've met before," squeaked the Diggle.

"Emmeline Vance." A witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said Tonks.

"Hey!" Buffy said. "We're not muggles. I maybe a Slayer, but I'm also magical and so is Dawn. We're just muggle-born."

Tonks nods, "My apologies."

"Look —" Harry said, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone since I got here, what's Vol—?"

Moody growled, "Shut up!"

Buffy growled, "You will not talk to anyone like that in my house."

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck — ever since that scum wore it."

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.

Harry crossed to the cabinet, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting — wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.

"He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed,Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.

Harry shook his head, "My stuff is at the Grangers including my broom. We didn't want to haul everything here and back. The same with Dawn and Hermione's."

"Good thing we brought extra brooms then." Lupin said.

Buffy sighed, "We have a floo set up to go straight to the Grangers. You tell us where to meet you…"

"I'll go with you." Tonks said. "Then we can leave from there back to headquarters. What do you think Mad-Eye? She is the Slayer and a Professor at Hogwarts. She could be useful to the Order."

Moody nodded, "Then go with her, get Harry as well as the rest of their things and come straight to headquarters."

Moody replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Dawn feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers.

Buffy looked to her sisters as if to say these guys are crazy.

"We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready." Lupin said.

Dawn shook her head, "We don't have a garden. But you can go out in the backyard."

"Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go —"

Harry nodded, "My invisibility cloak is at the Grangers anyways, packed away in my trunk."

"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

They all stepped outside into the backyard.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry, "we're going to be flying in close formation. Diggle'll be right in front of you, keep close on his tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed —"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"—the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," said Tonks.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our job's to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt —"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your broom, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply, pointing into the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars.

Hermione and Dawn gave their friend a quick hug. "We'll see you there."

Harry nodded and got on the broom.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

Harry kicked off hard from the ground. Buffy, Dawn, Hermione and Tonks watched as the group sped off.

Buffy nods, "Guys get your suitcases packed. I will call Mrs. Granger and let her know were coming." She then looked at Tonks. "Do I have time to make two calls? I need to let my Watcher know that I will be leaving earlier than expected."

Tonks nods, "Yes I believe you will. They won't arrive at headquarters for a few hours."

Hermione and Dawn ran back in the house and upstairs to their room packing their clothes.

Buffy stopped in the kitchen next to the phone and picked it up. Tonks watched her curiously. She dialed the phone and waited. Then she heard Mrs. Granger answer. "Hello Helen. It's Buffy."

"Buffy, how are you? I hope everything is okay with Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Everything is fine. We're coming back a little early. Like within the next 30 minutes. We will be picking up Harry, Dawn, Hermione and my things for Hogwarts and then we'll be heading out."

"What? Why?"

Buffy sighed and looked to Tonks who shook her head indicating she couldn't tell Mrs. Granger why. "I can't tell you. It's Hogwarts business, Helen."

"Ok we'll see you in a few then."

Buffy hung up her phone. She then dialed Giles number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Giles its Buffy." Buffy said.

"Buffy, what is it?" Giles said.

Buffy looked to Tonks, "Something has come up, I have to head back to England tonight. So Faith is going to have to take over for me sooner than we originally planned."

"Then I will let Angel know that I will pick her up tomorrow. She's staying with him since the Council got her released." Giles said.

Buffy nods, "Okay. Thanks Giles. And say hello to Angel for me. And let Faith know she can stay here. Willow still has the key."

"Will do. You take care of yourself, Buffy." Giles said.

Buffy smiles, "Don't I always. Bye, Giles." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs

Buffy quickly packed a suitcase for herself and then packed Harry's clothes that he brought. She handed Harry's suitcase to Tonks when she came back downstairs. She saw Hermione and Dawn were ready. "Hermione if you please."

Hermione moved over to the fireplace as she grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Granger Residence, London England." And then she was gone.

Buffy, Dawn, and Tonks followed a moment later. They quickly grabbed their things and Harry's. Thanks to Tonks the trunks were shrunk down to fit in their pockets. They then left the Grangers and walked through the city.

Finally Tonks stopped on a street. "Here we are!"

"Where are we?" Dawn asked.

"Here," Tonks said handing a piece of parchment to Buffy. "Read quickly and memorize."

Buffy looked down at the paper before handing it to Dawn and Hermione. It read: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.


	25. Chapter 25: Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 25: Grimmauld Place**

'What's the Order of the —?' Dawn began.

"Not here!" Tonks said. "Wait till we're inside!"

"But where's —?" Dawn began again.

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Tonks quietly.

Buffy, Dawn and Hermione thought, and no sooner had they reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way.

"Wow." Dawn said. "You've managed to hide an entire house."

Tonks smiled, "Yes."

Dawn looked to Buffy, "That would be useful in Sunnydale. Make it harder for the vampires and demons to know where we live."

Buffy nods, "I agree. I will have to have someone show me how to do that spell."

"Come on." Tonks said as she led the sisters inside.

Mrs. Weasley came out of a door at the other end of the hall as Tonks shut the door behind her and the sisters. "Oh I thought it was Harry." She looked at Tonks. "Weren't you part of the guard that went to get him?"

Tonks nods, "I was but there was a change of plans at the last minute. Harry had left his stuff at the Grangers while he was visiting Hermione and her sisters. So when the group left on brooms we took the Floo to the Grangers and picked up Harry's things."

"Floo? I thought that wasn't safe." Mrs. Weasley asked.

Buffy smiled, "Dumbledore set it up for Hermione, Dawn and I… a special connection. It's only open between our two houses and not connected to the network. That way Hermione can see her adopted parents or Dawn and I anytime she wished. Moody didn't want to take the risk it wasn't as secure as possible for Harry's safety so they left on brooms. It'll be a little bit before they get here."

Just then Dumbledore walked into through the front door. "Ah good, Buffy. I thought you might insist on coming. Hermione why don't you take Dawn and head on upstairs so I can talk to your sister."

Hermione nodded and pulled a protesting Dawn up the stairs.

"Now, Buffy. I am going to offer you membership in the Order of the Phoenix. With Voldemort's return we need every capable person we have. On our side," Dumbledore said.

Buffy thought about it for a moment, "Remember though I don't believe in killing humans. I will though offer my expertise though and help to defend the Order of course."

Dumbledore smiles, "Actually I had something else in mind for you, Buffy. I am being forced to hire Dolores Umbridge, she's the Under-secretary for the Minister. I'm to place her as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Instead of you teaching alone this year as we originally planned she will be your co-professor. I want you to keep an eye on her. I don't trust her. I fear that she intends to discredit myself and Harry, because we are the two individuals that say Voldemort is back."

Mrs. Weasley and Tonks flinched at the name of Voldemort.

Buffy nods, "But it's true. Even I know that since it was Voldemort that took Dawn and gave her to Glory. That he is back."

Dumbledore nods, "Of course it's true, but without proof beyond our word. No one will believe us and the Ministry would rather discredit Harry and myself than admit what we say is true. It's why you are to spy for me on Ms. Umbridge."

Buffy nods, "Sure I can do that. Which means I probably need to go along with anything she wants, to avoid suspicion. Even if it meant outing you."

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, even if it does mean outing me."

Two hours later the door creaked open. Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall.

"Here — " Moody said as he rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand. "Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

Old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light.

There were hurried footsteps and Mrs Weasley, and Buffy emerged from a door at the far end of the hall.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" Mrs. Weasley whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "He's been fed fine, Molly. Well at least for the last week anyways, since the party."

Mrs. Weasley nods and turned to the wizards around Harry, "'He arrived a couple hours ago, but the meeting has just started."

The wizards all entered the room that Mrs. Weasley and Buffy exited. Harry tried to follow and was stopped by Buffy. "Sorry, Harry. I'd let you in if I could, you know that. But they say the meeting's only for members of the Order. Dawn, Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, and then we'll have dinner."

"And keep your voice down in the hall," Mrs. Weasley added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?" Harry asked

"I don't want anything to wake up." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"What d'you —?" Harry said.

"I'll explain later, Buffy and I have got to hurry, we're supposed to be at the meeting — I'll just show you where you're sleeping. Buffy, Dawn and Hermione already brought your trunk and Hedwig is upstairs in her cage." Mrs. Weasley said.

Buffy turned and re-entered the room.

Hermione, Ron and Dawn were sitting upstairs. For Dawn being left out of meetings was nothing new. Before she had learned she was the Key Buffy had not included her in Scooby meetings. As she later found out it was to protect her, give her a normal life, or as much as one as was possible. But for Hermione and Ron this was new territory and she knew how they felt.

"I know eventually we will be in this war. But you guys should be thankful you're not in the meetings. You need to enjoy being a teenager while you can. Believe me I know that better than anyone." Dawn said.

Hermione looked at her sister and could see the sincerity in her eyes as well as the knowledge behind them. "The same happened to you didn't it?"

Dawn nodded, "Before I found out that I used to be the Key. Buffy kept me out of Scooby meetings. At the time I hated it. Looking back now it was nice not having to worry about stuff. It was nice just being a normal teenager."

Hermione smiled at her sister just as the door to the room and Harry walked in. She threw herself on Harry to hug him. "HARRY! We didn't hear you arrive! Are you all right? How was the flight?"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry.

Dawn nodded, "We were a little worried Harry. We've been here for two hours. We stopped by Hermione's parents and got your trunk as well as ours and Buffy's."

Hedwig soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry said.

The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked me half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this —" He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, at the time I wanted answers, you know —"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Then you left with Buffy, Hermione and Dawn after the party. And then I couldn't really answer because dad said it would tire an owl out going that far. But Dumbledore made us —"

"—swear not to tell me," said Harry. 'Yeah, I figured."

"He seemed to think it was best." said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean. It's why you didn't hear much from Dawn and I before the party and why even the two of us didn't get letters from Ron much after the party."

"Right," said Harry.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles and later with Buffy since she's the Slayer." Ron began.

"Yeah?" said Harry. "Have you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"

"Well, no — but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time—" Ron said.

'Didn't work that well, though, did it?' said Harry. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," said Ron. "Dumbledore. I saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Hey!" Dawn said. "The double party was Buffy's idea. The invitation to stay with us was ours together. Dumbledore had nothing to do with that."

Harry smiles, "And I am thankful that you, Hermione and Buffy did invite me."

"Aren't you... aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.

"No," Harry lied defiantly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She knew Harry better than that. She had been the only one he had confided in about his worries about Voldemort.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked. "Did you — er — bother to ask him at all?"

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, I've only seen him twice since I came here and he didn't have much time, he just made me swear not to tell you important stuff when I wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted."

Hermione nods, "He said the same thing to Dawn and I one time he stopped by the house before the party."

Ron nods, "And after the party he even included Buffy, Hermione and Dawn in that order to me not to write anything important. Just in case I guess."

Hermione sighs, "That explains why Buffy didn't know about the group coming to get Harry. She actually switched into Slayer mode thinking they might be vampires."

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything. That's why after you came to stay with us, even we were no longer privileged to get any information."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching their expressions. "Or even you guys." He looked at Hermione and Dawn. "Since he gave the order to exclude you the moment I was with you."

"Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself." Harry said.

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' or Buffy's while Ron gets to join in everything that's going on here?' said Harry. "How come before the party all three of you are allowed to know everything that's going on. And after the party only Ron is allowed."

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young—"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND THEN I WAS ONLY AT BUFFY'S FOR A WEEK AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU THREE'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT — WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" Harry yelled.

"WHO SAVED ME FROM GLORY?" Dawn yelled back. "DEFINITELY NOT YOU HARRY! IT WAS HERMIONE! MY OWN SISTER! IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE GONE THROUGH IT WOULD BE US."

Harry looked at Dawn with sympathy and nodded, he hadn't been there to help because he had been injured during the tournament. She was right Hermione had sacrificed herself for Dawn. Much as he had for Hermione and Ron over the years.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears.

"What is this place, anyway?" Harry asked.

Dawn and Hermione shrugged indicating they didn't know. "Dumbledore arrived just after we did. Sent us straight up here so he could talk to Buffy."

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix—?"

"It's a secret society," said Ron, "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

Dawn shook her head, "But Buffy didn't fight Voldemort last time. Why is she in the meeting?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe because she's the Slayer?"

Hermione shakes her head, "But it's one of her rules she doesn't hurt humans."

Ron shrugged, "Don't know."

"Who else is in it?" said Harry.

"Quite a few people… I've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but I think there are more."

"Well?" Harry demanded.

"Er," said Ron. "Well what?"

"Voldemort!"said Harry furiously. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

Dawn smiled, "The same thing we did for Glory. We have each other's backs. Just as you had mine."

Harry looked at Dawn nodding.

"I've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings,' said Ron. "So I don't know the details — but I've got a general idea. Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see. They're really useful."

"Extendable—?" Hermione asked.

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realised what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know. Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order."

Dawn nods, "Which explains Buffy being in the meeting. Whatever she's needed for she was recruited." She looks at Hermione. "I hope she doesn't go back to keeping secrets again."

"And some of them are standing guard over something,' said Ron. They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron.

Harry snorted. "So, what have you been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings? You said you'd been busy."

"I have," said Ron quickly. Fred, George and I've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomorrow

"AARGH!" Hermione and Dawn said suddenly as Fred and George, had materialised out of thin air in the middle of the room.

Ron rolled her his eyes, "They've been doing that repeatedly since they got their license."

"Hello, Harry," said George. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You two don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, Dawn, let it all out," said Fred. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you two."

Dawn gulps, "Please tell me you didn't hear what I said."

Fred smiled, "Yes."

"We did." George said. "Who's Glory? And why did Hermione have to save you from her?"

Dawn sighed, "It's a long complicated story."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry.

"With distinction," said Fred.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, Dawn, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears. We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again..."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ginny. "I thought I heard your voice." She turned to Fred and George, "Its no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," said George. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fred idly

"He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."

Dawn nods, "I have to agree Hermione. He is a git. The way he treated you when Malfoy cursed you…"

Hermione nods remembering the teeth and how Snape had pretty much refused to send her to the hospital wing. If it hadn't been for Dawn yelling at Snape she likely would have had to sit through class with elongated teeth. "I know, don't remind me."

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but, there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish—"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron said.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

"I think we're well shot of him," said George.

"What's happened?" Harry said.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

"It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realised Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."

"So how come they promoted him?" Dawn asked.

"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron. "He came home really pleased with himself — even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that — and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.

"Why not?" said Harry.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.

Dawn's jaw dropped, "But we know Voldemort is back." All the Weasley's flinched. "Harry and I saw him ourselves. He's the one that handed me over to Glory."

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry.

"I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family — and Dumbledore."

"Bet Percy loved that." Dawn said.

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way. "He went completely berserk. He said — well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been — you know — not had a lot of money, I mean—"

"What?" said Harry.

"I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he — Percy — knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

"Mums been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know — crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work — ignores him, I s'pose."

Dawn's jaw dropped, "Slammed the door in her face?" Ron nods. "That's no way to treat your mother. You never know when she will be gone and then you might feel guilty…"

Hermione looked to her twin remembering something she had been told. Shortly after Joyce's death, before she had met Buffy and Dawn. Dawn had tried to resurrect Joyce. Buffy had just managed to stop her in time. "Dawn's right. If I had known just two days earlier. I could have met mom before…"

Harry and Dawn looked at Hermione with sympathy. They both knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry slowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, yours and Dawn's name got dragged into the row," said Ron. "Percy said the only evidence was yours and Dawn's word and . . . I dunno . . . he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Dawn looked at her sister, remembering that Hermione had never cancelled her subscription to the paper after the article at the end of the year calling her delusional and spilling her secret.

"Haven't — haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, I have!" said Harry.

"Have you — er — been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.

"Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as the Weasley's flinched at the name. "Guys it's just a name."

"Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they — um — they mention you a couple of times a week." Hermione said.

"But I'd have seen—" Harry said.

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

Dawn shakes her head, "Hermione I really can't believe you still read that stupid thing after what they printed last year about me."

"What d'you—?"

"It's quite nasty, actually,' said Hermione ignoring her sister. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them anymore, is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, Buffy got her fired,' Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.

"OK, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that? And you don't want to know what they've been saying about Dawn lately. It's even worse. They've been building on her last article where she called Dawn delusional. Saying she's now downright crazy and should be in a mental institution not at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"WHAT!" Dawn said. "You never told me that."

Hermione sighs, "Dawn, Buffy didn't want me to tell you. She didn't want you to worry. She's taking care of it. She's going to sue that paper again and either get it shut down or she's going to own it and force them to report real news."

Dawn sighs and nods.

"And Harry, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione. "'They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, "A tale worthy of Harry Potter", and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, "Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next"—"

"I don't want anyone to worship—" Harry began hotly.

"I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you and Dawn into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going. And that my sister is a crazy person who's only at Hogwarts because of me and Buffy."

"I didn't ask — I didn't want — Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't I hey think I'd rather it'd never—"

"We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione.

"Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would be in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town — I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," Hermione went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you. But if they do they will go after Dawn next of that I'm sure. Then probably Buffy and I next because we would stand beside Dawn."

"Uh oh." Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished.

Seconds later, Mrs Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway. "The meetings over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

Dawn and Hermione glared at Ginny. Hermione had told Dawn and Buffy that they should consider Crookshanks a family pet not just her own. And they had readily agreed having come to love the cat.

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny grimaced at the others and started to follow her mother out of the room when Dawn grabbed her by the arm pulling her back in and closing the door. "Really Ginny, saying it was our cat. That was not funny."

"Sorry Dawn, Hermione." Ginny said before slipping out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26: Ministry

**Q/A GwenLynn - **Watch the movie, read the books. Harry was naked during that scene/chapter. Don't know why J.K. Rowlings had him naked but she did. On Dawn being naked well for her going along it was a last minute thing. It was after curfew they didn't want to risk getting caught by delaying so Dawn didn't risk going to get her swimsuit. Yes she had one as you saw in the chapter for the Second Task. On if Dawn and Harry kept their eyes closed. That's up to you and the rest of the readers. This is rated T for a reason, so I'm not going to say yes they definitely peeked.

On the Pairings I really can't see Snape/Buffy. If I do Sirius/Buffy I will have to come up with a way for him to live at the end of OotP.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Ministry**

"...and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t — t — too tired," Tonks said, yawning.

"Ill cover for you," said Mr Weasley. "I'm OK, I've got a report to finish anyway." He turned from Tonks to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Mr Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."

Harry said nothing.

Buffy stepped up beside Harry and Mr. Weasley, she was dressed in a nice business suit. "I really hope Dumbledore appreciates this. I hate wearing skirts. Makes it hard to slay things in."

Mr. Weasley gave Buffy a nod. In the meeting Dumbledore had asked Buffy to represent Harry as he was not going to be able to do it himself. She had consented on one condition that she could take Hermione and Dawn with her. Neither of the twins had seen much of the wizarding world's government and Buffy had felt this would be an educational experience for all of them.

"The hearings on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office." Mr. Weasley said. "She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is OK, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Dawn and Hermione came down just then dressed in matching knee length dresses.

Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.

"Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts when questioned. Also let Buffy handle your defense."

Harry nodded again.

"The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

Mr Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry, Buffy, Dawn and Hermione. "I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early, but I think you'11 be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."

"OK," said Harry automatically.

"You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks.

"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"

Mrs Weasley hugged Harry. "We've all got our fingers crossed."

"Right," said Harry. "Well... see you later then."

Mr Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.

"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Dawn asked Mr. Weasley.

"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr Weasley, "but obviously you all can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion... makes a better impression, given what Harry is being disciplined for..."

They arrived eventually at an underground station. They bought their tickets from a sleepy-looking guard and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the centre of London.

They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of besuited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier, and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.

"Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly.

Buffy wondered the same thing as she wasn't familiar with London yet.

"Ah yes . . . this way, Harry, Buffy, Dawn and Hermione," Mr Wealey said and and led them down a side road. "Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective."

Dawn snorted at that. She looked at our sisters, "Makes me glad we were raised muggle."

Buffy and Hermione and even Harry had to agree there.

"As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before." Mr. Weasley said as they came up to an old red telephone box. "Here we are. After you, Harry. Watch what I do Buffy and then you can come down next."

Buffy nodded as she, Hermione and Dawn watched Harry and Mr. Weasley enter the telephone box. Mr. Weasley closed the door, but thankfully Buffy could see through one of the small windows in the door. Mr Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver. He dialed six, two, four, four and two. And then Harry and Mr. Weasley snuck below the level of the ground.

A moment later Buffy, Dawn and Hermione squeezed into the telephone box and Buffy repeated the sequence she had watched Mr. Weasley dial. And then they descended down below the ground.

They exited the telephone box to find themselves in a large underground room. Harry and Mr. Weasley were there waiting for them. Mr. Weasley lead them to a reception desk.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing. Buffy Summers who is to be his defense attorney and Dawn and Hermione Summers to watch the hearing for educational purposes.

"Thank you," said the receptionist. 'Visitors, please take the badges and attach it to the front of your robes." She handed four badges to Harry, Buffy, Hermione and Dawn. "'Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium. The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

"This way," said Mr Weasley.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers towards a desk.

"Over here, Harry, Buffy, Dawn, Hermione," said Mr Weasley.

"I'm escorting several visitors,' said Mr Weasley.

"Step over here, one at a time," said the wizard in a bored voice. "Wand."

Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?" The wizard said.

"Yes," said Harry nervously.

"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Next," said the wizard. He did the same thing to each of Dawn, Hermione and Buffy's wands.

"Thank you, Eric," said Mr Weasley, and grasping Harry by the shoulder he steered him away from the desk. Buffy, Dawn and Hermione followed right behind.

They walked over to what Dawn was sure was an elevator.

"'All right, Arthur?" said a wizard, nodding at Mr Weasley.

"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr Weasley.

'"We're not sure," said Bob. "'We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."

"Ya, think." Dawn said sarcastically.

Just then they entered the elevator. When they reached Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services. They got out.

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles

"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley, as they drew near. "Hello Professor Summers, nice seeing you again. Weasley, I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"

"Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr Weasley, "We're in rather a hurry."

They talked as they walked. Eventually Kingsley left them as they went through a set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at Mr. Weasley's office. "How can you work in here?"

Dawn had to nod in agreement, the room was small.

A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair entered 20 minutes later. "Oh, Arthur! Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it — an urgent message came ten minutes ago—"

"I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr Weasley.

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing — they've changed the time and venue — it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten—"

Buffy frowned and looked to Mr. Weasley, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Down in old — but they told me — Merlin's beard!" Mr. Weasley said. "I'm not sure Buffy. I would have thought Dumbledore would have listed you as Harry's defense."

They ran out of his small office down the hall back towards the elevator.

"Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly.

"I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!" Mr. Weasley said as he skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button. "Come ON!"

The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. The rode the lift quickly to the appropriate floor.

"Quick, Harry, Buffy, Hermione and Dawn,' said Mr Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. "Down here, down here."

The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.

"Courtroom . . . Ten . . . I think . . . we're nearly . . . yes." Mr. Weasley said as he stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door. "Go on. Get in there."

"Aren't — aren't you coming with—?"

'No, no, I'm not allowed. Buffy's allowed because she's your defense. Dumbledore had to pull some strings to just get Hermione and Dawn allowed to even watch. Good luck!"

They entered the courtroom.


	27. Chapter 27: Hearing

**Author's Note: **Umbridge and Buffy clash in chapter 36.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hearing**

Dawn heard Harry gasp and wondered what was up as she and Hermione took a seat at the back of the room.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom. "You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry nervously.

Buffy put her hand on Harry's shoulder and shook her head. "We had not been informed of the time change."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Buffy frowned, "I believe you should read up upon your own rules. Defense is required to be notified one week in advance of a location or time change." She was glad that Dumbledore had her read over everything he thought might be needed. Why this fact had been one she hadn't been sure till now. He must have known something like this might happen.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present — finally — let us begin. Are you ready?"

Buffy nodded indicating Harry could answer.

"Yes, sir," said Harry

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry-James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. 'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley—"

"Defense Attorney, Buffy Anne Summers, Professor at Hogwarts, Vampire Slayer." Buffy said interrupting Fudge.

Several of the wizards and witches in the room gasped at the mention that Buffy was the Slayer.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes. The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction

of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

Buffy whispered, "Go ahead I will let you know when you don't have to answer."

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but—"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the twenty-eighth of July?" said Fudge.

"Yes,' said Harry, 'but—"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but—"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but—"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes," said Harry as he glared at Buffy. Why wasn't she stopping this he wondered, "but I only used it because we were—"

The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice. "You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because—"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Buffy nods, "Yes a fully corporeal Patronus. I myself have seen it. Not in the incident that was discussed though. I asked Mr. Potter to demonstrate a Patronus last year to one my classes. If your interested to know what form it takes. It's a deer or stag to be more precise."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and—"

"You learned this at school?"

Buffy sighed, "Yes he learned it at Hogwarts. My predecessor, Professor Remus Lupin taught it to him when demontors were sent to Hogwarts to protect the school from Sirius Black. Mr. Potter had an adverse reaction to the demontors and was taught to ward them off."

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at Harry, "a true Patronus at his age... very impressive indeed."

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

"I did it because of the Dementors!" Harry said.

"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

Buffy stepped in front of Harry, "Minister I ask you keep your opinions to yourself. This is a court of facts not opinions." She stepped back beside Harry.

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said. "I don't understand—"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge. "Let me explain. He's been…" Buffy coughed. "Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? In the end it's just your word and no witnesses..."

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," Buffy said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Fudges plump face seemed to slacken, "'We haven't got time to listen falsehoods, Ms. Summers. I want this dealt with quickly—"

"I may be wrong,' said Buffy, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?"

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."

Buffy smirked. She just hoped the Dumbledore had somehow got her here.

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"

"She should be just outside the door. Should I—?"

"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs Figg.

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs Figg.

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge.

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives"' said Mrs Figg.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given... given past events."

"I'm a Squib," said Mrs Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"

"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?"

"Yes, we can!" said Mrs Figg indignantly.

"Very well," Fudge said aloofly. "What is your story?"

"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the twenty-eighth of July,' gabbled Mrs Figg, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running—"

"Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."

"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs Figg quickly. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."

"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones.

Buffy sighed, "Please clarify Madam Bones. Do you mean the boys or the Dementors?"

"The Dementors... describe them." Madam Bones said.

"They were big. Big and wearing cloaks." Mrs. Figg said.

"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Mrs Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt... as though all happiness had gone from the world... and I remembered... dreadful things..."

Buffy nods, "I have talked to people who have encountered Dementors and that is exactly what they do. It's why you very rarely see someone break out of Azkaban."

"What did the Dementors do?" Madam Bones asked.

"They went for the boys," said Mrs Figg. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that... that is what happened."

"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."

Mrs Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Buffy, then got up and shuffled off towards the door and exited the room

"Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.

"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. Just as Ms. Summers said it is why prisoners very rarely break out of Azkaban. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."

"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet—"

"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence,' said Buffy lightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.

Buffy nods, "I don't presume to know. But it is odd is it not for two Dementors to be so far from Azkaban? Why would they be there unless they had been ordered there?"

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.

"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic." Buffy said. "I believe Dumbledore has given you his views on this matter, Mr. Fudge."

"Yes, he has," said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe his views are anything other than bilge, Ms. Summers. The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."

"Then," said Buffy, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the twenty-eighth of July."

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Summers,' she said. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"

"Ah my future co-professor. It's nice to meet you before school started. We should get together to discuss our curriculum for the coming year." Buffy said trying to butter-up to Umbridge like Dumbledore had asked. "And no I am not suggesting the Ministry itself had anything to do with the attacks. But we have to agree that if someone outside the ministry didn't order the attacks. Then there is someone inside the Ministry that did."

"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"

"Of course we are," said Buffy, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him- or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of th—"

"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.

"Of course you are," said Buffy courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"

"If there were Dementors, which I doubt." Fudge said.

"You have heard it from an eyewitness," Buffy said. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."

"I — that — not —" blustered Fudge. "It's — I want this over with today, Ms. Summers!"

Buffy nods, "Then may I suggest you take a vote now based the facts and only the facts as presented. If you chose to either not vote or base the vote on opinion I will be forced to ask for a mistrial."

"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Boness booming voice. "And those in favor of conviction?"

It was more than half in favor of clearing Harry of all charges.

"Very well, very well... cleared of all charges." Madam Bones said.

Buffy smiled, "Thank you for your time."

Harry got up and headed for Hermione and Dawn. Buffy was about to follow when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ms. Summers." Buffy turned to face Umbridge. "If you could come by my office here at the Ministry later. I would very much appreciate discussing this year's curriculum."

Buffy smiled, "I would appreciate that very much."

Umbridge nods, "May I ask why you defended Mr. Potter?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course. The Headmaster is paying me a lot of galleons." It was a lie of course, she simply had been asked and agreed to it. "But if the Wizengamot had offered more I would have of course went in and prosecuted Mr. Potter instead."

Umbridge seemed satisfied with Buffy's answer. She thought Buffy might be useful after all when they got to Hogwarts.

Buffy nodded, "How about we meet up say tomorrow afternoon, at two o'clock. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow anyways with Hermione and Dawn picking up their school supplies."

"Excellent." Umbridge said. "I will see you then. By the way I will not be playing favorites just because they are your sisters. If they get out of line…"

"Of course I completely understand." Buffy said. "I would do the same thing in your place."

Umbridge nodded, "Good."

Buffy turned and left with Hermione, Dawn and Harry.


	28. Chapter 28: Luna Lovegood

**Chapter 27: Luna Lovegood**

Hermione and Dawn came into the room. Hedwig was swaying or Dawn's shoulder, and Hermione was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back." Hermione said. "Are you ready yet?'"

Dawn smiled, she was happy that despite Hermione finding out she had another family. She still considered the Grangers her parents. Even Buffy and Dawn had started calling them mom and dad, despite the Grangers insistence that they didn't have to.

"Nearly. Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked.

"Mrs Weasley's patched her up," said Dawn.

"But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short." Hermione said. "Don't know why they can't just use Buffy. She's going on the train with us."

"Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard? And didn't Buffy get her apparition license last week."

Dawn nods, "She did but she still wants to ride with us anyways."

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione said.

"Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in."

Dawn shrugs, "No idea."

"I don't know either, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train..."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs Weasley bellowed.

Hermione and Dawn scurried out of the rooms grabbing their trunks for their rooms and hurried downstairs.

Buffy glared at Hermione and Dawn once they got down, "Cutting it close, aren't you?"

Harry came down just then.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs Weasley. "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage... oh, for heavens sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs Weasley.

"Oh honestly..." said Mrs Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"

Buffy and Dawn laughed. "We should find some way to prove his innocence," said Buffy. "So he doesn't have to hide himself."

Dawn and Hermione nod in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley looks to Buffy and nods.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry said.

"She's waiting for us just up here," said Mrs Weasley.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly? Buffy?"

"I know, I know," moaned Mrs Weasley.

Buffy nods, "Yeah we should. Problem is Moody wanted to wait for this Sturgis guy."

Mrs. Weasley sighs, "...if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again... but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days... how Muggles can stand travelling without magic..."

Buffy smiles, "Driving can be fun."

Dawn nods, "I can't wait till I turn 16. Buffy's going to teach me to drive."

Buffy nods, "Yep, not going to do to you like mom did to me. I was in college before I got my driver's license."

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters.

"I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs Weasley.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks. "Hello Professor Summers."

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry.

Buffy waved, "Have a nice summer, Mr. Jordan?"

Lee nodded, "You bet."

"Oh good," said Mrs Weasley, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.

"All OK," he muttered to Mrs Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed..."

Seconds later, Mr Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione.

Dawn followed behind them.

They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

Buffy nods, "I will let him know, Moody."

Moody nods, "Don't worry about it. You have your own things to deal with."

"What things?" Dawn asked.

"He just means with me teaching with Umbridge. Stupid Ministry, I was all set to teach solo this year." Buffy said.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody. "And don't forget, all of you — careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all. That goes doubly for you Buffy. We don't want her finding out."

Dawn leaned in to whisper to Buffy, "You should tell Hermione and I what's going on. We don't want to risk whatever you have to do."

Buffy nods and whispers back, "When were at Hogwarts in my rooms. We can't risk doing it on the train or out here. Don't know whose listening."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Dawn, Buffy, Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs Weasley, "Write... be good... if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... on to the train, now, hurry..."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Ginny waved beside him.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Dawn, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor guy. Buffy we really need to find some way to clear his name."

Buffy nods, "I agree."

"Guys, Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carnage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Buffy nods, "I'll go with you. I want to see who the other prefects are."

Hermione nods as she looked at Buffy. Buffy had been so proud of Hermione that she had helped throw a party for Ron and Hermione.

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry. "Well, I — I might see you later, then."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, definitely," said Ron. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather — but we have to — 'I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy."

"I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned.

They watched as Buffy carried her trunk over her shoulder and Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train.

Dawn had Crookshanks carrier in one hand and she was pulling her trunk with the other.

"Come on," Ginny told Harry and Dawn, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

Dawn nods in agreement.

"Right," said Harry. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full.

Dawn could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at Harry and herself with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed them out.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, "Hi, Harry," he panted. "Hi Dawn. Hi, Ginny... everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here—"

Dawn was glad Buffy wasn't there to hear that. "Be careful saying stuff like that around Buffy when we get to Hogwarts, Ginny."

Ginny looked to Dawn and nodded.

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry, Dawn and Neville followed.

"Hi, Luna." said Ginny, "is it OK if we take these seats?"

Luna looked up and nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.

Dawn nods, "Yeah, thanks."

Harry and Neville stowed the four trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack, Harry reached for Crookshanks cage and Dawn pulled back. "I'll keep him with me." Dawn said.

Harry nodded as he and Neville sat down opposite Luna, Ginny and Dawn.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter."

"I know I am," said Harry.

Lune then noticed Dawn, "And Dawn Summers."

Dawn nodded, "Got it in one."

Neville chuckled.

Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead. "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Ginny and Dawn.

"Neville Longbottom — Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry.

"Rembembrall? What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Supposed to help improve your memory." Ginny said.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... no, look at this..." He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines. "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Dawn shook her head, "Looks ugly."

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it — er — do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..." He dumped the toad into Harry's lap.

Dawn at that moment was glad she had Crookshanks.

Neville held the Mimbulus mimblctonia and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Dawn, Ginny, both of who had flung their arms up in front of their faces just in time.

"NEVILLE!" Dawn screamed

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes. "S — sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before... didn't realise it would be quite so . . . don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous,"

"Yeah but my clothes are ruined." Dawn said. "This shirt was a birthday gift from Hermione."

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh . . . hello, Harry," said Cho Chang. "Urn . . . bad time?"

Dawn frowned as she thought, 'Harry tell her to go away.'

"Oh... hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um..." said Cho. "Well... just thought I'd say hello... bye then."

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished.

Dawn looked at her shirt and smiled. "Thank God. Hermione would be mad at me if that shirt had been ruined."

"Sorry." said Neville again, in a small voice.

Buffy, Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, and grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione. "'Boy and girl from each."

Dawn sighed, "Please tell me Malfoy is not a prefect."

Ron nods, "You got it Dawn."

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously.

"Hermione Joyce Summers!" Buffy said. "You don't have to like Ms. Parkinson. But no one is a cow. How would you like it someone called you a cow."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She wouldn't like it. "Sorry, Buffy."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron said, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

Buffy frowned, "Mr. Weasley, you're not supposed to abuse your position."

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

Buffy sighed, "Then he better hope I don't see it."

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron looking at Luna's Quibbler.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," said Luna. "My father's the editor."

Dawn shook her head and slapped her twin upside the head, "Way to go, 'Mione. Insult her."

Hermione rubbed the back of her head, "'Well... it's got some interesting... I mean, it's quite…"

Dawn shook her head, "Pay no attention to my babbling twin. She meant no disrespect."

That's when they saw Draco Malfoy smirking from the door.

"What?" Harry said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy,

"Mr. Malfoy, you will not abuse your power or I will see you stripped of it." Buffy said.

Malfoy glared at Buffy, "Yes, Professor." He quickly left with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. Malfoy hated Buffy with a passion. But even his father had told him not to cross her if he could help it. Which meant anytime he talked to the Summers twins he made sure she was no where's around.

"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. Buffy was the last to pull on her robes.

Dawn smiled at her sister as she watcher Hermione and Ron pin their prefect badges to their chest. "Have I told you how proud I am of you, 'Mione?"

Hermione smiles, "Many times. But don't think just because I'm a prefect I'm going to let you get away with anything."

Dawn and Buffy laughed at that.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get on.

"I got your trunk Hermione." Buffy said. "And Dawn has Crookshanks."

Hermione nodded as she and Ron left to supervise everyone getting off the train.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh — er — thanks," said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.

They shuffled out of the compartment, Buffy was the last one to leave since she was carrying her own trunk and Hermione's.

Slowly, they moved towards the doors. As they got off the train they heard someone calling, "First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

The group noticed the person rounding up the first years was, Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Where's Hagrid?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

"Oh, yeah..." Harry said.

They walked off towards the carriages. Ginny eventually got separated from them. As they approached the carriages Harry stopped short.

"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.

Dawn looked back and noticed Buffy was gone, and Buffy still had Hermione's trunk. 'She may have already grabbed a coach as she had to be up at the castle', Dawn thought.

"Luna's carrying him. Where d'you reckon—" Harry said.

"—Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron. "He'd better be OK..."

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves.

Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd. "Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever . . . where's Crookshanks?"

Dawn held up the cage. "Where do you think, 'Mione? You think I would lose our cat?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not. Where's my trunk?"

Dawn sighed, "Buffy had it. Probably took it to the castle with her."

"Come on; let's get a carriage together before they all fill up..." Hermione said.

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione and Dawn were already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked.

Dawn stopped suddenly. Harry saw the horse things. "You see them now?"

Harry looked to Dawn, "You see them?"

Dawn nods, "Ever since last year. Buffy and I both saw them when we got off the train last year."

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual. "Here you are. He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er... yeah... he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in... what were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said.

"What horse things?" Ron asked.

"The horse things pulling the carriages is what he's asking about." said Dawn.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking about — look!" Harry said

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse.

Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Harry. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the — there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front—"

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think he can see them, Harry. Like you and Hermione couldn't last year. Hey Hermione can you come out for a second."

Hermione stepped out of the carriage, "Yeah?"

Dawn turned Hermione to face the horse things. "You can see them, right?"

Hermione gulped and nodded, "I thought it was my imagination. I've never seen them before today."

"You're all not going mad or anything. I can see them, too." Luna said.

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're all just as sane as I am."


	29. Chapter 29: The Feast

**Chapter 28: The Feast**

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" asked Ginny. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm sure Buffy would have heard something if he was."

"I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna, "he isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is!" said Harry, Dawn, Ron and Ginny angrily.

Dawn glared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm... yes... he's very good."

"Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," said Luna, unfazed.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out of the carriage first.

Hermione, Dawn, Ron, Ginny and Luna got out (in that order) after Harry.

"Are you coming or what?" said Ron beside Harry.

"Oh... yeah," said Harry.

They hurried inside and into the Great Hall, where Luna went off to Ravenclaw table. While Ginny, Dawn, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed for the Gryffindor table. When they reached the table Ginny left them to be with some from her own year.

"He's not there." Harry said as the four of them sat down at the table.

Ron, Dawn and Hermione scanned the staff table too.

"He can't have left," said Ron.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.

"You don't think he's . . . hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?" Dawn asked. She noticed Buffy waving at them. She nudged Hermione and they waved back.

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know — from his mission — the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Yeah . . . yeah, that'll be it," said Ron.

Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table.

Dawn looked at Hermione, "We'll ask Buffy after the feast."

Hermione nods.

"Who's that?" Ron said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table at Umbridge.

Dawn nods, "That's Moody's replacement. There was a change of plans. Buffy's not teaching solo this year."

Suddenly the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall.

They listened as the Sorting Hat did its song and then the first years were sorted.

As the last of the first years sat down at their house table Dumbledore stood up.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore, "welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate — for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. :First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you guys have gone in the Forest?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts co-teacher. She will be sharing the duty with Professor Summers this year."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the—" He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem. Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Buffy looked at Hermione and Dawn rolling her eyes.

Hermione and Dawn nodded.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Umbridge said. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom except Buffy, bowed back to her.

Harry noticed Buffy bowing to Umbridge and whispered to Dawn and Hermione, "Why's your sister kissing up to her?"

Dawn and Hermione shrugged. "We don't know. But we're going to find out." Hermione said.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..." Umbridge said.

Dawn let her thoughts drift off then. It seemed at that point Hermione maybe the only one still listening.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge finished finally and sat down.

Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead. Dumbledore stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge that was most illuminating. Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Dawn said quietly. "If you did you're not my sister."

Ron nods, "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable, Dawnie," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly. "And I think I understand why Buffy is kissing up to her."

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged"? How about: "pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited"?"

Dawn shook her head, "What does that mean? And what does that have to do with Buffy."

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts. And what it has to do with Buffy. I think she's been asked by the Order to keep watch on Umbridge. She can do that better if she stays on Umbridge's good side."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall.

Hermione jumped up, looking flustered. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Hey — hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy..."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets! — First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!" She turned to Dawn quickly. "Go see Buffy. Confirm what I just said about Umbridge, will you? Oh and the password is Mimbuius mimbletonia."

Dawn nods, "Yeah." She got up and walked towards the staff table. "Buffy can I walk you to your room?"

Buffy smiles, "Sure, Dawnie."

Buffy got up and quickly exited the Great Hall with Dawn. A few moments later they sat in the same suite Buffy had the previous year.

Once the door was close Dawn spoke up, "Your to spy on Umbridge aren't you, for the Order?"

Buffy nods, "You got it. How'd you figure it out?"

Dawn smiled, "'Mione."

Buffy laughed and nods, "I assume she figured it out from Umbridge speech?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Buffy shook her head, "There were enough clues in there for her plans that a blind person could follow them. Yes I'm to spy on Umbridge for the Order. Which means while you two don't go out of your way to make it easy for her. But at the same time don't be perfect; leave the kissing up to her to me. Just act normally. We don't want her to become suspicious."

Dawn nods, "Okay." She turns to leave. "Oh Buffy are you still going to sue the Daily Prophet?"

Buffy nods, "Eventually. With this deal with the Order and Umbridge, I can't do it now. Why?"

"Just curious. I just want to make them pay for the hell their putting me through." Dawn said.

"So do I Dawn. So do I." Buffy said as Dawn left and went to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Forgot to ask the password?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"What was Neville's plant? You know the one that gave us all a stink bath?"

Harry smiled, "Mimbuius mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them and they entered.

"Thanks, Dawn." Harry said.

"That's what friends do." Dawn said. "Besides I got your back remember."

Harry nods, "And I got yours. Well I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "I'm going to wait for Hermione. Night Harry."


	30. Chapter 30: Delores Umbridge

**Author's Note: **Since the Chapter 29 was short I am going ahead and posting a second chapter today.

Also I mentioned the Buffy/Umbridge confrontation would be in chapter 36. I was wrong it's in chapter 37. I noticed as I was posting this chapter a numbering error. I originally had this listed as chapter 29.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Delores Umbridge**

Dawn and Hermione watched as their dorm mates dressed as quickly as possible and ran out before they even got out of bed.

"I'll be glad when this all blows over. Or Buffy sues whichever comes first?" Dawn said.

Hermione nods and closes the door, "Talking about Buffy what did she say last night?"

Dawn sighs, "Your right she's doing what you said. We're just to act normal. We're to leaving the kissing up to Buffy."

Hermione lets out a sigh of relief, "That's good I don't know if I could kiss up to her anyways. So normal it is then. Or as normal as it can be with the Daily Prophet calling you delusional."

"Don't remind me." Dawn said.

Hermione nods, "Don't worry about it, Dawn. Like you said it will eventually blow over. Or Buffy will get around to suing them. I assume suing them is out of the question as long as shes…"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

They got dressed and made their way downstairs. "What's the matter?" asked Hermione as she and Dawn caught up with Harry and Ron as they all headed towards breakfast. "You look absolutely — Oh for heaven's sake."

Dawn followed Hermione's gaze and saw the notice on the board. "The Weasley Twins strike again. Aren't you glad were more the studious kind than the pranksters?"

Hermione smiled at her twin and nodded, "Yes." She begin taking the notice down. "They are the limit. We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

Ron looked positively alarmed. "Why?"

"Because we're prefects!" said Hermione, as they climbed out through the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

Dawn sighed, "I'll stand beside ya for emotional support, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Dawn." Hermione said.

"Anyway, what's up, Harry?" Hermione said, as they walked down the stairs. "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry and Dawn's lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron succinctly.

Dawn sighed, "So it wasn't just in our dorm. Their doing the same thing to you."

"Yeah every one of our dorm mates dressed like there was a fire." Hermione said. "They all have been reading the articles about Dawn."

"So you haven't been having a nice little chat with them about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat?" Harry said loudly.

"No," said Dawn and Hermione.

"I told them to keep their big fat mouth shut about you and Dawn, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on yours and Dawn's side.'

"Sorry," said Harry in a low voice. He looked to Dawn, "Sorry, I forget how hard it is for you also."

"That's quite all right." Dawn said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her blankly and Hermione sighed again. "Not really. The high point of the end of term was you bringing back Dawn safe and sound." Harry said.

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Harry."

Hermione nods, "About Voldemort. He said his gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust—"

"How do you remember stuff like that?" asked Ron.

"I listen, Ron," said Hermione.

Dawn shakes her head, "Actually Hermione and I have a photographic memory. How do you think I was able to catch up to you guys in under a year?"

Hermione nods, "That too. Anyways this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. Voldemort's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves. And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same: stand together, be united—"

"And Harry got it right last night," retorted Ron. "If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins — fat chance."

"Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-house unity," said Hermione crossly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right? With how Malfoy treats us, especially you and me Hermione because were muggle-born. The only reason he even tolerates Buffy is because she's a teacher. Fat chance!"

Hermione let out a sigh and nods.

They finally reach the foot of the staircase.

"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Harry sarcastically. "Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying,."

Dawn grimaces, "Dang I forgot to ask Buffy about that last night."

"Maybe..." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"What?" said both Harry and Ron together.

"Well... maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here." Harry said.

"What d'you mean, draw attention to it?" said Ron, half-laughing. "How could we not notice?"

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Angelina marches over to Harry just then.

"Hi, Angelina." Harry said.

"Hi,' Angelina said briskly, "good summer? Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in." Angelina said.

"OK," said Harry.

Angelina smiled at him and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose," said Harry. "He was a good Keeper…"

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" said Ron.

Dawn looked to Hermione, "'Mione you wouldn't think too bad of me if I tried out would you?"

Hermione sighs, "I guess not." She looked to Harry and then leaned and whispered to Dawn. "You don't want to try out just to get Harry to notice you, are you?"

Dawn simply smiled.

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall. A large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak swooped down towards Hermione dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably. "I'm not bothering... load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, "Besides I've been saving the clippings with Dawn mentioned in them. If we end up eventually suing the clippings can be used as evidence." She unfurled the paper and glanced over it. "Nothing. Nothing about you, Dawn or Dumbledore or anything." She rolled the paper back up and set it down.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts . . . Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

"Hey!" Dawn said. "Buffy is with that Umbridge woman. So hopefully it won't be all bad."

Ron shrugged, "I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

Ron shows him his schedule for the day.

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily.

Hermione glared at him. Fred and George sniggered.

"And me." Dawn said. Fred and George look at Dawn astonished. "Sorry… But not only is Hermione a Prefect. But Hermione and I are sisters to a Professor. You really don't expect either of us to help you do you. If I _knew_ about it I would have to report it to Buffy. So make sure I _know_ nothing about it."

Fred and George nods. "And you will know nothing about it. But you'll both be singing a different tune soon enough, Dawn, Hermione," said Fred.

"You're both starting your fifth year; you'll both be begging us for a Snackbox before long." George said.

"And why would starting fifth year mean Dawn or I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.

"Fifth year's OWL year," said George.

"So?" Dawn and Hermione said.

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily.

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said George.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten... hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow."

"Especially for you Dawn since this is officially your second year and you're doing fifth year work." George said.

"Yeah... you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" said Ron.

"Yep," said Fred unconcernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said

George brightly, "now that we've got-" He broke off at a warning look from Harry, who knew George had been about to mention the galleons he had given them.

"—now that we've got our OWLs," George said hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked sceptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials — and premises too, I suppose..."

Dawn nodded, "Yeah you didn't get the first place Triwizard winnings like you wanted. Harry gave those to me. And the Judges gave Cedric's family the second place winnings."

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione, Dawn." Fred said. "C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."

"What did that mean?" said Hermione. "Ask us no questions... Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that," said Ron. "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons…"

"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?" Harry said.

Dawn nods, "Possibly. I just hope I can stay afloat."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Bound to be, isn't it? OWLs are really important; affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."

Hermione shook her head, "Dawn you will do fine. Besides you already have a study partner."

Dawn nods, "Your right."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their History of Magic classroom.

"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except... well..." He looked slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," said Ron.

"Yeah, it would," said Harry fervently.

"But they're, like, the elite," said Ron. "You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione? Dawn?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."

"An Aurors worthwhile!" said Harry.

"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I mean, if I could take SPEW further…"

Dawn shook her head, "Wouldn't you rather help Buffy? You know with Slaying?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know, Dawn. What she does as the Slayer is dangerous work."

Dawn nods, "True. But Xander and Willow have been helping her with it since they were 16. If I remember right they even offered to help Faith when she agreed to take over for Buffy this year. When they started helping Buffy they did it with no training. Willow didn't even know magic back then. She didn't start practicing magic till her senior year in high school. Xander is just an ordinary muggle. If they can do it with no training and no magic, think what we could do to help Buffy with magic."

Hermione sighed, "I'll think about it."

History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizardkind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. Today, they suffered an hour and a half's droning on the subject of giant wars.

"How would it be," Hermione asked, as they left the classroom, "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"

Dawn smiles, "Dang sis you can be ruthless. I like it."

"We'd fail our OWLs," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione..."

"Well, you'd deserve it," Hermione snapped. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration — you're just cleverer than we are — is it nice to rub it in?"

"Oh, don't give us that rubbish,' said Dawn.

They made their way down to Potions.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville and Dawn. Snape had never had high expectations of Dawn since she was technically a second year in a fifth year class. But Dawn had managed to surpass his expectations thanks to Hermione in the previous year. Hermione was fairly certain that Dawn could pull off an EE in her Potion OWL.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard . You have an hour and a half . . . start."

Dawn raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Summers." Snape said.

"You said this potion soothes agitation. I was just wondering if it had ever been tried on vampires or demons. I thought it could be useful for Buffy when she is slaying if it worked on demons and vampires." Dawn said.

"To my knowledge it has never been tested on either demons or vampires. But you do present a wonderful idea for an experiment. I might talk to Professor Summers at some point to see about testing the idea." Snape said.

Dawn nodded and started on her potion.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Dawn looked at her potion and nodded, smiling. There was definitely a silver vapor. She looked at Hermione and smiled, she too had brewed it right.

Snape swept by Dawn and Hermione and looked down at their potions, but he made no comment. At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

Malfoy laughed and Dawn glared at Malfoy.

"Yes, I can," said Harry.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." Snape said.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." Harry read the 3rd line.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape said.

"No," said Harry very quietly.

Snape frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesce. Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Dawn looked at Harry with sympathy as she labeled her potion, and took it up to Snape's desk.

When at long last the bell rang, Harry was first out of the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Ron, Dawn and Hermione joined him in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning.

"That was really unfair," said Dawn consolingly.

Hermione nods, "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

"To any of us, really. Remember last year Hermione. The incident with your teeth. He sent Goyle to the hospital wing and then proceeded to tell us there was nothing wrong with you." Dawn said.

Hermione sighed and nodded, she remembered the incident. If it hadn't been for Dawn standing up to Snape… "I did think he might be a bit better this year. I mean... you know... now he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily. "Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.

A few minutes later Ron left to join Harry in Divinations as Dawn and Hermione headed over to Arithmancy.

Later when they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk and Buffy standing beside her.

The class was quiet as it entered the room

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply."

Dawn and Hermione looked at Buffy as if to say do we have to do this. Buffy simply nodded.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge and Professor Summers. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" Umbridge said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge and Professor Summers," everyone, including Dawn and Hermione, chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? What do you think Professor Summers?"

Buffy smiled, "I think that was a good job, Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge nodded, "Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum. Isn't that right Professor Summers."

Buffy nods, "You are correct Professor Umbridge. Last year Professor Moody devised the curriculum for both halves of the class. And it was indeed not Ministry-approved."

Umbridge smiled at Buffy. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Buffy will be a good right hand to get this school in shape.' She turned back to the class. "It has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year that Professor Summers and I worked on over the summer. Copy down the following, please."

Umbridge rapped the blackboard and the following appeared:

_'Course Aims'._

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down the course aims Umbridge asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, Yes, Professor Umbridge, or No, Professor Umbridge. If you're speaking to me. And Yes, Professor Summers, or No, Professor Summers if your speaking to Professor Summers. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

Dawn was already beginning to hate the class. She looked at Buffy wondering why her sister had agreed to go along with this.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read Chapter One, Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely.

Dawn noticed that Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at both Buffy and Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

When more than half the class was staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

Dawn looked at Buffy and could see it in her sister's eyes she was encouraging Hermione to do what she did best. Research.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?" Though she knew full well this was one of the Buffy's sisters.

"Hermione Summers," said Hermione.

"Ah yes, Professsor Summers, sister. Well, Miss Summers, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Summers. Do you Professor Summers?

Buffy shook her head, "No, Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge smiles, "You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, Miss Summers?'

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr—?"

"Weasley," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Summers? You wanted to ask something else?" Umbridge said.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Summers?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"No, but, Buffy —"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. Also you will address your sister in this classroom as Professor Summers, not Buffy. That familiarity will be left outside the classroom. Also Professor Summers and I are in complete agreement here. We worked on our ministry approved curriculum over the summer together as I already stated. Now you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

Dawn looked at Buffy and glared at her.

Buffy nodded in understanding, 'You and Hermione see me in my suite after dinner,' she mouthed.

Dawn nodded.

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, "do you expect to be attacked during mine and Professor Summers classes?"

"No, but —" Dean said.

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever —"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying — you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"No we haven't," Dawn said finally having had enough, "we just —"

"Ah the other Ms. Summers. Your hand is not up!" Umbridge said.

Dawn put up her hand.

Professor Umbridge turned away from her. "Professor Summers I really think you need to talk to your sisters about raising their hand."

Buffy nods, "I agree." She looked at Dawn and Hermione and there was a twinkle in her eye that said good work, girls.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor, Professor Summers co-professor last year, not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you." Umbridge said.

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously.

"Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —" Professor Umbridge said.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world".

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?" Harry said.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge.

"Hmm, let's think ..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe... Lord Voldemort?"

Dawn wanted to say Glory but she knew that Glory was dead, or at least hoped so.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!" He looked at Dawn wanting her help and saw she was tightlipped now. Something was up he knew it.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-po ints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "Dawn and I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. In fact Mr. Potter if you notice Ms. Summers did not come to your defense on the subject, so even she believes it to be a lie. Anyways the Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue you're reading. Page five, Basics for Beginners."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk.

Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Dawn and Hermione whispered.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron, Dawn and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. "Dawn saw it also. Just before she was given to Glorificius."

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to Harry.

Harry took it from her without saying a word.

Dawn caught Harry and whispered, "See, me, Hermione and Buffy after dinner in Buffy's suite." She then let Harry go and he left the classroom slamming the door shut behind him.

That evening after dinner Hermione, Dawn and Harry went up to Buffy's suite. Buffy was waiting for them.

"Harry I want to apologize to you for what Umbridge did." Buffy said.

Harry looked at Buffy with confusion. He hadn't expected Buffy to apologize to him. "What's going on?"

Buffy sighed, "The reason I'm kissing up to Umbridge is because I am under orders by the Order to spy on her. Dumbledore wants to know what she's up to."

Harry nods, "Why are you telling me this. No one else ever tells me anything."

"Because you needed to know. You would have started to ask Hermione and Dawn questions, questions they couldn't answer without revealing what I was doing. And they couldn't reveal it because if Umbridge found out I would no longer be trusted and I can't do my job then." Buffy said.

Harry nods, "What about Hermione and Dawn? I assume part of what went on in class was a ruse on their part?"

Hermione shook her head, "None of it was a ruse Harry. Dawn and I were not acting from a script, Harry."

Harry nods, "Dawn how come you didn't speak up when I mentioned Ced being killed or seeing Voldemort?"

Dawn sighed, "First I wasn't sure if I should mention it in front of the whole class. You forget I have it worse than you. I'm the one that the Daily Prophet continuously says I should be in a mental hospital. And as far as we know Glorificus is dead. Anyways as long as I'm considered delusional no one will believe what I say. Umbridge wouldn't believe me. Shoot most of the students in the school wouldn't believe me if I mentioned seeing Voldemort."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I see what you mean. They might believe me more readily than you. Thanks Dawn for explaining. In class I thought you had turned your back on me and the whole situation with Voldemort."

Dawn smiled, "Harry I have your back. I will always have your back. I just can't protect it as much now as I could before."

Buffy nods, "So Harry now that you know. You can tell no one of course. This does not leave this room. Dumbledore placed a charm on my suite so no one outside can hear what's being spoken in here. He actually did that when we were worrying about Glory. You are to act normally like you did today. No one here is playing a part except for me. Tomorrow evening after detention or first thing the next morning you will report to me in here. I want to know what she did for your detention."

Harry nods, "Ok, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Dawn, Hermione. You did a good job today in class. Better than I had thought. Why don't you all get some sleep? Oh guys raise your hand and don't forget I'm Professor Summers in DADA." She laughed just then. "I told that woman I would say something and well I did, even if I could care less."

Harry, Dawn and Hermione laughed as they walked out of Buffy's suite heading for Gryffindor Tower.


	31. Chapter 31: Educational Decree

**Chapter 31: Educational Decree**

Harry did as Buffy asked and after his first detention showed her what happened. Buffy at first was the only one he showed. Hermione, Dawn, and Ron eventually saw the writing on his hand. Despite Hermione's insistence he show his hand to Dumbledore, the only Professor other than Umbridge that knew was Buffy.

Harry had quickly asked Buffy to hold off adding this information in her reports. He for some reason at the time didn't want anyone knowing. It wasn't long though before Buffy noticed other students were getting the same detention from Umbridge. Though the words etched into their hands was usually different. She kept Harry's secret and only reported on the other students. She wasn't really thrilled that Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know about the lines he had to write, that had been etched into the back of his hand.

It was one Sunday when Harry, Ron and Dawn were coming downstairs from their respective dormitories that they saw it posted on the house notice board:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor_

_(Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree_

_Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

They read the notice over the heads of some anxious-looking second-years.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" one of them asked his friend.

"I reckon you'll be OK with Gobstones," Ron said darkly, making the second-year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" he asked Harry as the second-years hurried away. Harry was reading the notice through again.

Dawn sighed, "This happens shortly after you became Keeper, too. That's disappointing." She had tried out but Ron had been just a little bit better. She found she preferred being a beater or a chaser anyways, something with action.

"This isn't a coincidence," Harry said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."

Dawn nods as she thinks it's possible Umbridge might know about the secret Defense club.

"She can't," said Ron at once. "Zacharias Smith! Or — I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too—"

Harry looked to Dawn, "Buffy wouldn't have told would she?"

Dawn shook he her head, "No. She's all for our little unofficial thing. She just can't help us with it."

"I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet." Harry said, looking round at the door to the girls' dormitories.

"Let's go and tell her," said Ron. He bounded forwards and suddenly was stopped by Dawn.

"Ron, you git. You can't go up in the girl's dormitory. There are charms in place that prevent a boy from going up there." Dawn said. "I'll get her."

"Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, how come we're not allowed —?" Ron said.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione as she came back down with Dawn. "But it says in Hogwarts: A History, that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why did you want to see me?"

Dawn pulled Hermione over to the notice board. "Look at this!"

Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're so naive," said Ron, "you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy—"

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well, put it this way," said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think... I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses. Also I want to talk to Buffy this evening about this."

It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do it anyway, of course," Harry said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that," said George.

"The prefects as well?" said Fred.

"Of course," said Hermione coolly.

George nods, "And Professor Summers' sisters?"

Dawn nods, "Of course." She looked at Hermione; they knew that Buffy was for the little DADA club they were starting. But they had to keep up some pretenses. "Of course we are. It'll show Buffy that she shouldn't go with that curriculum that she had and that woman planned."

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. 'And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith . . . and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious — sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. 'Later! We'll — talk — to — you — later!"

"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly…" She hurried off towards the Ravenclaw table.

That afternoon they trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, as they reached the bottom of the steps they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official-looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway; I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry... it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

Dawn looked at her friends with sympathy. She wondered if she asked Buffy to approach Umbridge on the Gryffindor Quidditch team if Umbridge would allow it. She decided not to ask though, as Umbridge could get suspicious on why Buffy was even asking. And she figured it could hurt what Buffy had to do if Umbridge thought Buffy sided with Harry.

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered.

"It's what he wants," Dawn said.

"I mean," said Malfoy, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years... and as for Potter and Summers... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has them both carted off to St Mungo's... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Suddenly Hermione charged straight for Malfoy.

"Hermione, no!" Dawn said. She leapt forward and seized the back of Hermione's robes; Hermione struggled frantically, her fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy.

"Help me!" Dawn flung at Harry and Ron, managing to get an arm around Hermione's neck and dragging her backwards, away from the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron seized Hermione's arms, and together they and Dawn succeeded in dragging Hermione back into the Gryffindor line.

Dawn walked around her sister and stared Hermione in the eye. "Let it go, Hermione. You know as well as I do that Malfoy Sr. can't do a thing to me."

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry, Dawn and Ron were wrestling with Hermione.

"Fighting, Potter, Summers, Weasley and Summers?' Snape said. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Summers, Potter and Weasley, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry and Ron let go of Hermione, who stood glaring at her friends and sister.

"I had to stop you,' Dawn gasped. "It wasn't worth it Hermione. Even you know Malfoy is blowing hot air. The Ministry won't touch me. Not as long as Buffy is alive. They wouldn't dare go up against the Slayer. It's a war they would lose."

Hermione nods knowing that Dawn was right. Between Harry and Ron, Buffy and her friends, and possibly even the Watcher's Council – assuming Buffy asked them for help. They would indeed have a war on their hands.

Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"You will notice," said Snape, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Dawn and Hermione saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee.

Hermione leaned towards Dawn and whispered, "If she's here does that mean Buffy is teaching solo?"

Dawn shrugs and whispers, "I guess so. Buffy must have gotten her trust enough for Umbridge to allow it."

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; it correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend — instructions on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner.

"Salamander blood!" Dawn and Hermione moaned,

Hermoine grabbed Harry's wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "not pomegranate juice!"

"Right," said Harry vaguely. Umbridge had just got to her feet. "Ha."

Umbridge strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now... how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge said.

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

Dawn looked at Hermione and whispered, "What's up with the 20 questions I wonder?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers — er — backgrounds."

Hermione looked to her sister and frowned. She wondered if that included Buffy.

Umbridge turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons.

"No marks again, then, Potter," said Snape maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry furiously. "Maybe I'll skive off Divination." he said glumly, as they stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind whipping at the hems of robes and brims of hats. "I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night."

"You can't skive off Divination," said Hermione severely.

"Hark who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" said Ron indignantly.

"I don't hate her," said Hermione loftily. "I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud. But Harry's already missed History of Magic and I don't think he ought to miss anything else today!"

None of them brought up the fact that Trelawney accurately predicted Dawn's capture at the hands of Voldemort and Glorificus. They all knew Hermione would likely just blow it off as coincidence.

They separated a moment later with Dawn and Hermione heading towards Arithmancy and Harry and Ron heading towards Divination.

"You and Umbridge have got something in common," Harry told Hermione quietly when they met again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She obviously reckons Trelawney's an old fraud, too . . . looks like she's put her on probation."

Umbridge entered the room as he spoke, followed by Buffy.

"Good afternoon, class." Umbridge said.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge and Professor Summers," they chanted dully.

"Wands away, please."

But there was no answering flurry of movement this time; nobody had bothered to take out their wands.

"Please turn to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter, entitled The Case for Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack. There will be—"

"—no need to talk," Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione said together, under their breaths.

Dawn looked to Buffy and luckily caught her eye without drawing Umbridge's attention. 'Tonight,' she mouthed.

Buffy nodded.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn entered Buffy's suite. Ron had eventually been let in on what Buffy was doing when he had started asking questions.

"You wanted to see me?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded, "Did you know the other professors are getting reviewed and questioned?"

Buffy sighs and nods, "Yes I know. There was a staff meeting about it. Umbridge intends to try and weed out the professors she deems undesirable."

Hermione nods, "Does that include you?"

Buffy shook her head, "Not yet. Right now I'm actually her favorite because I'm all yes, ma'am. She thinks she has a loyal lapdog. And she needs to think that so I can gather information for the Order."

They turn and head out towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"No Quidditch practice," said Angelina in hollow tones when Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room.

"But I kept my temper!" said Harry. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I—"

"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

"Well," said Hermione, "look on the bright side — at least now you'll have time to do Snape's essay!"

"That's a bright side, is it?" snapped Harry.

Dawn shook her head, "You stepped in it this time, 'Mione."

"No Quidditch practice, and extra Potions?" Harry finished.

Harry slumped down into a chair, dragged his Potions essay reluctantly from his bag and set to work. Hermione and Dawn started on their own homework for the day.

It was very hard to concentrate for there was an incredible amount of noise in the room: Fred and George appeared finally to have perfected one type of Skiving Snackbox.

"Just go and stop them, then!" Ron said irritably.

"I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

Dawn nods, "They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves."

Hermione nods, "And I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way and it doesn't look as though they are."

"You know, I don't get why Fred and George only got three OWLs each," said Harry. "They really know their stuff."

"Oh, they only know flashy stuff that's of no real use to anyone," said Hermione.

"No real use?" said Ron in a strained voice. "Hermione, they've made about twenty-six Galleons already."

After everyone else had gone up to bed. Hermione, Dawn, Ron and Harry were still in the common room.

"Sirius!" Ron said.

Harry whipped round.

Sirius's untidy dark head was sitting in the fire again. "Hi," he said, grinning.

"Hi," chorused Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of them kneeling down on the hearthrug. Crookshanks purred loudly and approached the fire just before Dawn grabbed him pulling him into her lap as she started to pet him.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"Not that good," said Harry. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively.

"That's always packed with people—" Dawn said.

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've both got a lot to learn, Dawn, Hermione."

"Who overheard us?" Harry demanded.

"Mundungus, of course," said Sirius. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" said Sirius impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yeah, you are," said Sirius, "and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organizing an illegal defense group."

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron, sounding disappointed.

Harry nods, "We'd've liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius, "and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately... anyway... first of all, Ron — I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron, sounding apprehensive.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry, Dawn and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. Though she has half a mind to contact Buffy about the club; Hermione, Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "Buffy knows about the club, Sirius. She's actually for it. Not officially of course because of having to you know…"

"She told you lot about her spying on…" Sirus asked.

Dawn nods, "Yes she did. Well Hermione figured it out and then she and I approached Buffy and she told us so we wouldn't ruin her cover. Then Harry and finally Ron started to ask questions and we had to inform them also so they wouldn't blow her cover."

"Okay, just be careful. If Umbridge found out…" Sirius said. They all nodded understanding.

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" Harry muttered.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius. "I think it's an excellent idea! Especially if Buffy is unofficially backing it."

"You do?" said Harry, his heart lifting.

"Of course I do!" said Sirius. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But — last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks —"

"Last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry!" said Sirius impatiently. "This year, we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is; a very good idea! The same goes for you Dawn. The Order believes someone is out for you now also. It's why you've been in the Daily Prophet almost as much as Harry now."

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!"

"I know it was. I just wondered what Sirius thought," Hermione said looking at her sister.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius. "Especially with whom Buffy is. Think about it Hermione. If you couldn't protect yourself you would be a target for anyone trying to take out the Slayer.

Dawn sighs, "He has a point Hermione."

"So," said Sirius, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, thats a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.

"Hey, that's an idea!" said Ron excitedly,

Dawn and Hermione made a skeptical noise and Harry, Ron and Sirius looked at them.

"Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school," said Hermione, "and all of you could transform into animals and I suppose you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are twenty-nine of us and none of us is an Animagus, so we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee —"

"Fair point," said Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practise jinxes in there."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."

"Oh..." said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to —" He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.

But Sirius had vanished. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron, Dawn and Hermione. "Why did he — ?"

Dawn gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, dumping Crookshanks on the floor, still staring at the fire.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.

"Umbridge." Dawn said.

The four of them ran for it.

When they reached the door to the boy's dorm. Dawn stopped them. "I'm going to talk to Buffy tomorrow night. Make sure Umbridge didn't hear anything. We may be unable to speak to Sirius again if Umbridge is watching the Floo network."

They all nodded in agreement as the boys entered their dorm and Hermione and Dawn returned down the stairs to head to theirs.


	32. Chapter 32: Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter 32: Dumbledore's Army**

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no other explanation." Dawn said.

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" Harry said, outraged.

"I'm almost certain of it," said Dawn grimly. "Watch your frog, it's escaping."

Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully towards the other side of the table — "Accio!" — and it zoomed gloomily back into his hand.

"Anyways Buffy said Umbridge is watching the Floo network which means she is likely intercepting owls also." Hermione said. "I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs, because it seemed such a stupid lie. I mean, once your letter had been read it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all."

"It's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it?" Dawn said. "But then Hermione and I thought what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail?"

Hermione nods, "Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it — tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it — I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for a student's rights? Harry, you're squashing your frog."

Harry looked down; he was indeed squeezing his bullfrog so tightly its eyes were popping; he replaced it hastily upon the desk.

"It was a very, very close the other last night," said Hermione. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. Silendo." The bullfrog on which she was practising her Silencing Charm was struck dumb mid-croak and glared at her reproachfully.

"If she'd caught Snuffles —" Dawn said.

Harry finished the sentence for her. "—He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning. Well, he mustn't do it again, that's all. I just don't know how we're going to let him know. We can't send him an owl."

"I don't reckon he'll risk it again," said Ron. "He's not stupid, he knows she nearly got him." Silencio."

The large and ugly raven in front of him let out a derisive caw.

"Silencio. SILENCIO!" Ron said.

The raven cawed more loudly.

"It's the way you're moving your wand,' said Dawn, "you don't want to wave it, it's more a sharp jab."

"Ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron.

"Fine, let's swap," said Dawn, seizing Ron's raven and replacing it with her own fat bullfrog.

"Silencio!" The raven continued to open and close its sharp beak, but no sound came out.

"Very good, Miss Summers! It seems your sister has rubbed off on you." said Professor Flitwick. "Now, let me see you try, Mr Weasley."

"Wha—? Oh — oh, right," said Ron, very flustered. "Er — silencio!" He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard he poked it in the eye: the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk.

During break it was raining and they decided to stay in Buffy's suite.

"What's up with you, Hermione?'" Dawn asked.

Hermione was gazing at the window, but not as though she really saw it. Her eyes were unfocused and there was a frown on her face. "Just thinking . . ."

"About Sirius?' said Harry.

"No... not exactly..." said Hermione slowly. "More... wondering... I suppose we're doing the right thing... I think... aren't we?"

"Well, that clears that up," said Ron. "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly."

Hermione looked at Ron as though she had only just realized he was there. "I was just wondering, whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

Dawn looked at sister, "Hermione, it was your idea in the first place."

"I know," said Hermione. "But after talking to Sirius..."

"But he's all for it," said Harry. "And so is Buffy."

"Yes," said Hermione, staring at the window again. "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all..."

"Let's get this straight,' said Harry angrily, as they put their bags back on the floor, "Sirius agrees with us and so does Buffy, so you don't think we should do it anymore?'

Hermione looked tense and rather miserable. Now staring at her own hands, she said, "Do you honestly trust his judgement?"

"Yes, I do!" said Harry at once. "He's always given us great advice! Do you trust Buffy's?"

Hermione sighed, "I trust Buffy with my life. But don't you think Sirius has become... sort of... reckless... since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's... kind of... living through us?"

"What d'you mean, living through us?" Harry retorted.

Dawn sighed as she saw where Hermione was going. Sirius was cooped up unable to go outside. He had to be going stir crazy.

"I mean... well, I think he'd love to be forming secret Defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry... I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is... so I think he's keen to kind of... egg us on." Hermione said.

Ron looked utterly perplexed. "Sirius is right you do sound just like my mother."

"Hey!" Dawn said. She glared at Ron. "There is no need to insult my sister. She's just worried. To tell the truth so am I."

The bell rang just then and they headed for their next class.

When Harry and Ron went down to Quidditch practice that evening, Hermione and Dawn went up to Buffy's suite.

As usual Buffy was waiting for them.

"Buffy," Dawn said, "We've been thinking this Defense club. May not be a good idea."

"Is it about my being Umbridge's stooge? Or about Sirius almost being caught?" Buffy asked.

Hermione sighs, "Both I think."

Buffy nods, "My fireplace is not watched because the idiot trusts me. I sent Sirius a note after Dawn came to talk to me last night, telling him to be careful that the Floo Network in Hogwarts was being watched. And that Harry's owls were being read."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"About me, as long as you're careful. I'll be fine. And should Umbridge find out I have plans in motion to keep me in her good graces. That assumes you both are willing to go along."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Buffy sighs, "You'll have to lie to Umbridge of course. Tell her you went behind my back. And I will have to visibly punish you. I mean actual detentions where you use that stupid quill. She's made me have any student I give detention to use it. I hate doing it or even asking either of you to do it."

Dawn looks at her twin who nods. "We'll do it Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Good. If you all are ever caught, I will make sure that I give you the punishment. That way it's not as bad as Harry's was. Umbridge will be reluctant of course. But I think she will do it for me since you're my sisters."

Hermione nods, "Buffy one other thing. Do you think Dawn and I should be learning to defend ourselves? So you don't have to worry about us. As the Slayer you have enemies the world over in many vampires and demons. Do you think we should learn to defend ourselves, not to help you if you don't want? But to make sure were not a target for anyone seeking a way to get at you through us."

Buffy looked at her twin sisters for a long moment and then nodded, "Yes. I may never want you to help me patrol. And that has more to do with me than either of you. I want you both to have as normal a childhood as you can have, one that I didn't have. But you both should be able to protect yourselves, your right there. So yes I think you should be learning to defend yourselves. It's why I agree with you both doing this club."

At Lunch Harry started passing around word that they had found a place for the DADA group.

"Good," said Harry quietly to Angelina when she told him Quidditch was cancelled, "because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

Hermione watched Harry shaking her head.

"What?" Harry said thickly.

"Well... it's just that Dobby's plans aren't always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?"

Dawn sighed, "Don't you remember when he gave us the gillyweed? I didn't drown during that task now did I?"

Hermione just glared at her sister.

"This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it, too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball." Harry said.

Hermione's expression cleared. "Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing," said Harry, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's all right then," said Hermione.

At half past seven Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room.

"Hold it," Harry warned, unfolding his Hogwarts map and tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labeled with names, showed where various people were.

"Filch is on the second floor," said Harry, "and Mrs Norris is on the fourth."

"Buffy And Umbridge?' said Hermione.

"Buffy's in her suite. Umbridge is in hers and Buffy's shared office," said Harry. "OK, let's go."

They hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to Harry.

"OK," said Harry quietly. "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

They did so.

"Harry!" said Dawn sharply, as they wheeled around after their third walk past.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. They made their way into a spacious room with bookcases and silk cushions instead of chairs.

"These will be good when we're practising Stunning," said Ron enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions... The Dark Arts Outsmarted... Self-Defensive Spellwork...wow... 'Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

Then Hermione's eyes fell on a book she recognized. One she had received her first Christmas with Buffy and Dawn. "Dawn look this. It even has the A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer."

Dawn's eyes go wide, "Wow. And here Buffy had trouble locating that book. If she knew about this room she could have had any book she had been looking for right here at her fingertips."

There was a gentle knock on the door. They looked round. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"

Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived and he had to start all over again. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've — er — obviously found it OK."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

Dawn glared at Cho. She knew how Harry felt for the girl and wish it was her instead that he looked at.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled. Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and — er —." Hermione raised her hand. "What, Hermione?'"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

Dawn nods, "I second."

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione and Dawn as though they were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed.

Dawn nods, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So — everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er — right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And — what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," Hermione said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and thought about it. Hermione was right she thought. Muggle sports teams have names for that reason.

"Can we be the Anti-Summers-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

Dawn coughed and glared at Angelina. "Uhm you do know that's our sister. Despite were not too happy with her at the moment. We still would rather our or her name not be slung through the mud."

Angelina sighed and nodded, "Ok then just the Anti-Umbridge League? Better?"

Dawn nods, "Better. Thank you Angelina."

Angelina smiled, "Sure, Dawn. By the way I never believed anything the Daily Prophet said about you."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks that means a lot."

"How about the Ministry of Magic is Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Dawn nods, "More or less, yes."

"All in favor of the DA?" said Hermione, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority — motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY_

"Right," said Harry, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful —"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Hermione nods, "I used it last year also. It saved Dawn's life. As I was able to defend her from her attacker."

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Nobody moved.

"OK," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Despite Hermione's objections to the contrary Dawn paired up with her.

Harry looked around the room, "Right — on the count of three, then — one, two, three —"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air.

Dawn proved to be quicker than her sister as she sent Hermione's wand flying.

Hermione smiled, "Good one, Dawn. I see you've been practicing."

Dawn returned the smile, "Well I have to make sure I pass my OWLs don't I. I am technically a second year in a fifth year class."

Dawn noticed that Zacharias Smith wand kept flying out of his hand. But his partner, Anthony Goldstein wasn't making a sound. They she spotted Fred and George at about the same time Harry did. They kept point their wands at Zacharias back.

"Sorry Harry," said George hastily. "Couldn't resist."

Dawn rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wish she and Hermione were like the Weasley twins. But in the end she was happy with who she and her sister were. She wouldn't trade Hermione for all the galleons in the world

"OK, stop!" Harry shouted. "Stop.' STOP!" But no one heard him.

Then a whistle was blown and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"That wasn't bad," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."

Hermione finally managed to send Dawn's wand flying. "Finally. You gave me a run for my money, Dawnie."

Dawn smiled, "What kind of sister would I be, if I hadn't. Got to keep you on your toes as much as you keep me on mine."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Yes we have to do that." She turned to look for Harry. "Hey, Harry, have you checked the time?"

Harry looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine. He blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting 'Expelliarmus' and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas.

Angelina, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going." He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor.

Harry let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories.

"That was really, really good, Harry," said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Dawn, Harry and Ron who were left.

"Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically, as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them.

"Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?" Dawn asked.

"Only once," said Hermione.

Dawn shook her head, "I got you loads more than you got me."

Harry watched as the sisters argued back and forth on who was better. But Dawn had been right she had gotten Hermione more than Hermione had gotten Dawn. He had been impressed to say the least. For someone who was in her second year and taking fifth year classes she was doing quite well.


	33. Chapter 33: Eye of the Snake

**Chapter 33: Eye of the Snake**

Hagrid had finally come back from where it was he had been. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn had snuck down to his cabin and learned that he had went to see the Giants. Then Umbridge had shown up with Buffy. After that Hermione and Dawn took it upon themselves to try and make sure Hagrid didn't do anything to get himself dismissed as Umbridge was trying to do with undesirable teachers.

Hermione and Dawn had ploughed their way to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. They returned just before lunch, shivering slightly, their robes damp to the knees.

"So?" said Ron, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?"

"Well, we tried," Hermione said dully. She pulled out her wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her robes, which began to steam as they dried out. She then turned her wand on Dawn and dried her robes also.

"He wasn't even there when we arrived; we were knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stumping out of the Forest—" Dawn said.

Harry groaned. "What's he keeping in there? Did he say?"

"No," said Hermione miserably. "He says he wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimaeras — oh, I don't think he's got a Chimaera, but that's not for lack of trying, from what he said about how hard it is to get eggs."

Dawn nods, "I don't know how many times we told him he'd be better off following Grubbly-Plank's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what we said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know. He still won't say how he got all those injuries."

It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold.

Dawn was worried, not only about what Hagrid might have decided to teach them, but also about how the rest of the class, particularly Malfoy and his cronies, would behave if Umbridge was watching them.

However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Hermione heard Malfoy say sharply. "What did he say prefers the dark — did you hear?"

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!" He turned and strode straight into the Forest.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together

that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o the meat but I'm going ter give em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird.

Dawn nudged Hermione and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees. A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the horses they had seen pulling the carriages appeared.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Ron asked.

Dawn and Hermione looked around and noted most of the class was confused.

"Oh an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees. "Now... put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Neville raised their hands.

"Yeah... yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said seriously. "Didn't know about you Hermione, or you Dawn. An' you too, Neville, eh? An' —"

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly

Hermione looked at Dawn, "Oh!"

Dawn thought for a moment about where she had heard the name before. And then it dawned on her. She remembered reading about them over the summer. Only those who had seen death could see Thestrals. She understood why she and Buffy could see them. Both of them had seen death, in the form of their mother dying. Dawn looked to Hermione, "When have you see death?"

"When I jumped." Hermione responded.

Dawn's eyes went wide. 'Of course,' she throught. Hermione had witnessed her own death when she had willingly sacrificed herself for Dawn. It was why Hermione could see the Thestrals now.

"Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows — ?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once—"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate — an' here's another couple, look —"

"I think I felt something, I think it's near me!" Parvati said.

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Dawn and Hermione raised her hand.

"Dawn, go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," Dawn said, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals —"

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge had arrived. "Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see — or, I dunno — can you? We're doin' Thestrals today —"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Er — Thestrals! Big — er — winged horses, yeh know!"

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has... to... resort... to... crude... sign... language."

"Well... anyway..." said Hagrid, "erm... what was I sayin?"

"Appears... to... have... poor... short... term... memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly.

Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Dawn and Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favourite, firs' one born here in the Forest —"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as dangerous?"

Dawn looked to Hermione, they knew what was likely coming now. Hagrid would likely be on probation soon.

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them —"

"Shows... signs... of… pleasure... at... idea... of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

Dawn shook her head. She intended to talk to Buffy that evening.

"No — come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it — but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing — people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Dawn raised her hand.

Hagrid nodded, "Yes, Dawn."

Dawn turned to Umbridge, "Professor Umbridge, Thestrals are not dangerous, despite the Ministry deeming them so. This is my second year at Hogwarts and I've seen them both years pulling the carriages. One of the fourth years in Ravenclaw told me she had seen them since her first year. Which means they have been here that long at least. If they have been here that long and their dangerous, wouldn't Professor Dumbledore have put a stop to using them in pulling the carriages?"

Umbridge did not answer, ignoring Dawn; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk, among the students and ask them questions."

Hagrid stared at Umbridge.

Dawn and Hermione had tears of fury in their eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" Hermione whispered too low for Umbridge to hear. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious —"

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Erm . . . anyway," said Hagrid, "so — . Well, there are loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"No... because... well... it sounds... like grunting a lot of the time..." Pansy said.

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"Er... yeah... good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go —"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly.

Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently and then turned to Neville. "You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" Neville nodded. "Who did you see die?"

"My . . . my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're... er... OK..."

"Students... are... too... intimidated... to... admit... they... are... frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time." Then she bustled from their midst,

Hermione looked at Dawn and mouthed, 'Buffy, tonight.'

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again — she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother — and. oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all — I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine — in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

Dawn nods, "Hermione and I are going to talk to Buffy tonight about it. Though I doubt she could do much without blowing her cover."

"Umbridge said they're dangerous," said Ron.

Dawn sighed, "And as I said their safe. They've been pulling the carriages since I arrived here last year, Ron. Luna said she could see them since she was a first year. I doubt Professor Dumbledore would continue to let them pull the carriages if they were dangerous."

"I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level, but, well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't!"Hermione said.

"Why do you, Hermione?" Harry asked her quietly remembering she had raised her hand. "When did you see death?"

Hermione sighed, "When I jumped from the tower intending to sacrifice myself for Dawn. I knew at that point I was going to die. And so you can see I can see Thestrals because I saw death in a more personal way than your or Dawn have. As it was my own death I was witnessing."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment. They hadn't told him or Ron what had happened in Sunnydale. They had just known Dawn was safe, and at the time that had been all that mattered. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione said as she smiled at her friend.

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Four in a class —"

Dawn sighs, "Well I can see them because Buffy and I found our mom when she died. Buffy can see them because she's the Slayer. She sees death all the time in what she does as the Slayer. Harry probably can see them because he and I watched as Cedric was killed right in front of us."

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years.

Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. Dawn hung out with them as much as her studies allowed, despite Hermione's insistence that she didn't have too.

They were so busy that Hermione had even stopped knitting elf hats and was fretting that she was down to her last three. "All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay here over Christmas because there aren't enough hats!"

Dawn and Harry looked at each other; both of them knew that Dobby had been taking all the hats. But neither of them had the heart to tell Hermione.

This Christmas Hermione was going skiing with her adopted parents. They had even invited Buffy and Dawn to come with them. And of course the Summers' sisters had immediately said yes.

Harry was the first to arrive in the Room of Requirement for their last DA meeting before the holidays, followed shortly by Luna and then Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"Well," said Angelina dully, "we've finally replaced you."

"Replaced me?" said Harry blankly.

"You and Fred and George," Angelina said impatiently.

Umbridge had over the past couple months instituted a lifelong ban on Harry, Fred and George for Quidditch.

"We've got another Seeker!" Angelina said.

"Who?" said Harry quickly.

"Dawn Summers," said Katie.

Harry gaped at her.

"Yeah, I know," said Angelina, "but she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course but as we can't have you…"

"And what about the Beaters?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Andrew Kirke," said Alicia without enthusiasm, "and Jack Sloper. Neither of them are brilliant, but compared to the rest of the idiots who turned up…"

The arrival of Ron, Dawn, Hermione and Neville brought this discussion to an end as Harry walked over to Dawn and hugged her. "I'm glad it was you."

Dawn looked at Harry confused, "What?"

"Seeker. Angelina just told me. I'm glad it was you who got picked for Seeker." Harry said.

Dawn blushed, "Thanks Harry. But I'm only filling in while you're sidelined. Once your back I will gladly give it to you. I wanted to be a chaser anyways."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her sister. "Just promise me you will be careful."

Dawn nodded, "I will."

Harry smiled, "I have a surprise for you. For the rest of the season you can use my Firebolt. Then next year if you want to continue playing Quidditch I will help you to get your own."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Harry."

Five minutes later everyone was finally there.

"OK," Harry said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no poin: starting anything new right before a three-week break —"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

"—we can practise in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, and then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently; Hermione and Dawn paired up as usual. The room was soon full of intermittent cries of 'Impedimenta!'

Hermione smiled at Dawn, who had gotten good at her spells in the weeks since the DA started. She was sure Dawn would pass her OWLs with no problem anymore. Some instructors had said she had rubbed off on Dawn. But she wasn't so sure. She thought Dawn simply had come into her own. Hermione was proud that in just over a year Dawn had come so far. And while Buffy didn't show it in front of Umbridge she too was proud of what Dawn had accomplished.

"You're getting really good," Harry said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff — maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished each other a 'Happy Christmas' as they went. Feeling cheerful, Harry collected up the cushions with Ron, Dawn, and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron, Dawn and Hermione left before Harry did.

Harry returned to the common room half an hour later to find Dawn, Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Dawn was reading it over Hermione's shoulder, giving her a little advice from time to time..

"What kept you?" Ron asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry didn't answer.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug.

"What's up?" said Dawn.

"What's happened?' Ron asked.

Hermione took matters out of his hands, despite knowing Dawn's feeling for Harry and said. "Is it Cho? Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Numbly surprised, Harry nodded.

"So — er — what did she want?" Dawn asked, her voice laced with jealousy.

"She—" Harry began. "She — er —"

"Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly.

Dawn glared at her twin. It was something she didn't really want to hear.

"Well?" Ron demanded.

Harry looked from Ron's expression of mingled curiosity and hilarity to Hermione's slight frown and finally lingered on Dawn's furious expression. Harry wasn't sure but he could have sworn Dawn was mad at him just then. He nodded.

"HA!" Ron said.

Hermione gave Ron a look of deep disgust before looking at her sister with compassion. She knew Dawn liked Harry. She pretended to returned to her letter as she whispered to Dawn, "You really should tell him how you feel."

Dawn looked to Hermione, and she knew Hermione was right. But she also knew Harry liked Cho. She wasn't sure what she should do. Would she be ruining a friendship by saying something and possibly coming between Harry and Cho? Or would Harry admit he liked her too. She knew she had to work that out before she could approach Harry.

"Well?" Ron said finally, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"

Harry considered for a moment. "Wet," he said truthfully.

Dawn let out a hmph and then marched up the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione watching her.

"Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily. He then looked to Hermione. "What's up with Dawn?"

Hermione sighed and looked from Harry to the stairs leading to the Girls' dormitory. "Its between you and Dawn, Harry. I'm not getting in between. But you should talk to her."

"Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," said Harry thinking about what Hermione had said. "Maybe I should."

So Hermione who're you writing the novel to?' Ron asked Hermione.

"Viktor." Hermione said.

"Krum?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "How many other Viktors do we know?"

Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled.

"Well, night," said Hermione, faking a yawn so she could go make sure Dawn was alright.

That night Hermione dreamed.

_Her body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone... she was flat against the floor, sliding along on her belly... it was dark, yet she could see objects around her shimmering in strange, vibrant colours... she was turning her head... at first glance the corridor was empty... but no... a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark... Hermione put out her tongue... she tasted the man's scent on the air... he was alive but drowsy... sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…_

_Hermione longed to bite the man... but she must master the impulse... she had more important work to do..._

_But the man was stirring... a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Hermione saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above her, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt... she had no choice... she reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the mans flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath her jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood..._

_The man was yelling in pain... then he fell silent... he slumped backwards against the wall... blood was splattering on to the floor... _

Hermione sat straight up in bed looking around. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was. Then she got up and made her way to Dawn's bed shaking her awake. "Dawn."

Dawn looked at her twin as she woke, "What? What time is it?"

"Late. Dawn I have to ask you. You said Buffy gets prophetic dreams, Right?" Hermione said.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione sighed, "Is it possible for a Potential to get them also?"

"I don't know." Dawn said. "What did you dream about?"

Hermione pulled Dawn out of bed and down into the common room to try and keep from waking the rest of the girls. "Mr. Weasley was bitten by me. Or I guess whoever I was supposed to be in the dream."

Just then they saw Professor McGonagall and Neville rush past them up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Hermione looked to Dawn and they followed behind.

"Over here, Professor." Neville said.

Professor McGonagall hurried into the dormitory that Harry and Ron shared with Seamus, Dean and Neville. "What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

Hermione's eyes went wide with understanding. She had seen the same thing Harry had. Harry through his connection to Voldemort. Herself through a Slayer dream.

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know... I was asleep and then I was there..." Harry said.

"I saw it too, Professor." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked to Hermione and frowned, "You mean you both dreamed this?"

Hermione nods

"No!" said Harry angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid... and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"

McGonagall looked to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "You know Buffy is a Slayer right?" McGonagall nods. "And you know as the Slayer she can get prophetic dreams?" McGonagall nods. "Do you know if Potentials can?"

McGonagall nods, "It is possible that a Potential Slayer can get a Slayer dream before they are called, but it is rare. Why?"

"I'm a Potential. I was to be Buffy's successor if something happened to her and..." Hermione said as she looked at Dawn.

McGonagall understood immediately what Hermione was saying. And that if Hermione had actually had a Slayer dream than likely what Harry had seen was true also.

"Put on your dressing gown, Potter — we're going to see the Headmaster." McGonagall said. "Hermione you're coming also. Dawn I want you to go to Buffy's suite and bring her to the Headmaster's office."


	34. Chapter 34: St Mungos

**Chapter 34: St. Mungos**

"Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Neville, Dean and Seamus, out of the dormitory down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole. Dawn peeled off from them there and headed off towards Buffy's suite as the rest of them headed for Dumbledore's office.

They passed Mrs Norris, who turned her lamplike eyes upon them and hissed faintly but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore s office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," said Professor McGonagall.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside.

In Buffy's suite Dawn was gently shaking Buffy. "Buffy wake up."

Buffy looked at Dawn as she opened her eyes, "Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn sighed, "Professor McGonagall wants you to come to the Headmaster's office. Hermione had a Slayer dream.

Buffy was out of the bed in a shot as she grabbed her dressing gown and followed Dawn out of her rooms and to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbee," said Buffy.

They hurried up the stairs and quickly entered the office to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting.

"Have a seat Buffy." Dumbledore said. "We were just about to learn what Harry and Hermione saw. Continue Harry."

"I... well, I was asleep..." said Harry. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream... it was real... I saw it happen... Ron's dad — Mr Weasley — has been attacked by a giant snake."

Dumbledore looked to Hermione, "Is that what you saw?"

Hermione nods, "Exactly as Harry described it." She looked between Dumbledore and Buffy. "So it's possible for a Potential to get Slayer dreams?"

Dumbledore nods, "It is possible. It's a rare gift that only manifests itself in Potentials that are to be called as the next Slayer. Since the monks chose you to replace Buffy as the Slayer. That means your next in line and it was possible you would get Slayer dreams while still being a Potential."

"Now how did you two see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

'Well... I don't know," said Harry, rather angrily — what did it matter? "Inside my head, I suppose —"

Hermione nods, "He meant how we were positioned in the dream when we watched the attack happen."

Harry nodded and looked to Dumbledore, "I was the snake. I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

"So did I, Professor." Hermione said.

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron who was still whey-faced, asked in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," said Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people —"

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighbouring pictures neither reappeared.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwartss most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall to approach the phoenix on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere..."

"But Mr Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.

"Please sit down, all five of you," said Dumbledore, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it; four chairs appeared out of thin air, straight-backed and wooden

They sat down, watching Dumbledore. Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a warning."

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs — they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check — you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left —"

"Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then —"

And moments later, the silver-ringleted witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore . . . they carried him past my portrait... he looks bad..."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Professor McGonagall and Buffy.

"Buffy, Minerva, I need you two to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course…" Buffy and McGonagall said. They got up and moved swiftly to the door.

"And Dumbledore — what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know... that excellent clock of hers..."

Buffy and McGonagall were then out the door.

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at a kettle and murmured, "Portus!"

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait. "Phineas. Phineas. Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

"Did someone call?" Phineas said.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice. "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."

"Insubordination, sir!" roared a corpulent, red-nosed wizard, brandishing his fists. "Dereliction of duty!"

"We are honour-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail-looking old wizard. "Shame on you, Phineas!"

"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch.

"Oh, very well," said Phineas, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family —"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry Potter, and the Summers' family will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children, Harry Potter, and Summers' family coming to stay," repeated Phineas. "Yes, yes... very well..."

He sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view. Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Buffy and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, Hermione — what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Summers says you two saw Dad get hurt —"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore. "He has been taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back . . . I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you —"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of: the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds... Minerva, go and head her off — tell her any story. If she asks about Buffy. Tell her Hermione had taken ill and she took both her sisters home to Sunnydale early."

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"He says he'll be delighted," said Phineas. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

Everyone gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone indicated they had and reached out to touch the kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then... one... two..."

Hermione, Buffy and Dawn felt the powerful jerk behind their navel, the ground vanished from beneath their feet, their hands were glued to the kettle; they were banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colours and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards . . . until their feet hit the ground once more.

Hermione and Dawn scrambled to their feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. "What's going on? Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"

"Ask Harry and Hermione," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

The Weasley twins and Ginny stared at Harry and Hermione.

"It was—" Harry began as he looked at Hermione. "We had a — a kind of- vision…"

And Harry told them all that he and Hermione had seen. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at Harry and Hermione for a moment.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius.

"The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. Dumbledore's letting Molly know now." Buffy said.

"We've got to go to St Mungos," said Ginny urgently, She looked around at her brothers. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" Sirius said.

Buffy knew Sirius was right. But she also agreed with Fred, they needed to see their father as quickly as possible.

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry and Hermione are having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information? Worse yet what would happen if they learned Hermione was a Potential."

Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us... we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry or Hermione."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's —"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is — this is why you're not in the Order — you don't understand — there are things worth dying for!"

Buffy frowned, "Sirius, enough. Fred, George, Ginny. Think about this. If people learned you had learned of this from Hermione. She would instantly be targeted just as Dawn has all year. I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Hermione and Dawn walked over to Ginny and they each put a hand on the youngest Weasley shoulders in comfort.

The Weasley twins finally sat down also.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, lets all... let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!" He raised his wand as he spoke and sever bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry.

They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

Buffy looked at her sister and nodded, motioning for her to follow them. They walked out into the hall and then into another room. "I'm proud of you Hermione, for letting someone know what you saw."

Hermione sighs, "I wish I hadn't seen it."

Buffy nods, "That's the thing with the Slayer we get things we wish we didn't have."

Hermione nods, "What do you wish…"

"A normal childhood, I was 15 when I was called. From then on my life was changed without my consent." Buffy said sadly. "I wish sometimes I could go back and change it all."

Dawn says as she walks up beside Hermione, "But then I wouldn't have been sent to you. And Hermione may have ended up never knowing she was adopted."

Buffy nods, "I know. That's why I'm happy with the way things are. I have the two of you. You want to know why I'm working for the Order." Hermione and Dawn nod. "It's so I could protect the two of you. Dawn knows that I don't deal with humans. Killing a human is a line I will never cross. Even spying on Umbridge has been hard because of the things I know she does or have witnessed myself. I will be glad when the Order finally has the information they need so I can stop pretending to like that woman."

"Fawkes!" said Sirius from the other room. Buffy, Hermione and Dawn ran back into the kitchen. "That's not Dumbledore's writing — it must be a message from your mother — here —"

Sirius thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

George looked around the table. "Still alive... But that makes it sound…"

Buffy and Dawn knew how George felt. When they found out about Joyce's tumor they had been worried she might not make it.

"I know everyone doesn't want to." Buffy began. "But you should try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long few days till your father is able to go home."

The Weasleys' looked at Buffy with disgust at the suggestion.

From then on everyone mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs Weasley must long since have arrived at St Mungo's.

Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Sirius and Harry looked at one another every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting . . . waiting . . .

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a warm smile.

Buffy was the first one to reach Mrs. Weasley, "How is he, Molly?"

"He's going to be all right," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for — let's see — ten... bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast —"

Harry and Dawn hurried over to the stove to help. Hermione went over to the dresser and was taking plates out when Mrs Weasley lifted them out of her hands and pulled her into a hug. She then turned to Harry and hugged him as well.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you two, Harry, Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you two he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"

Hermione smiled, "Think nothing of it Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure any of your boys or Ginny would have done the same for us."

Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr Weasley was in hospital.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful... they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer... of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said.

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

Buffy shook her head, "Sit down." Mrs. Weasley began to object. "Dawn, Hermione and I have it. Right now you need to be with your children."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Buffy, "Bless you, Buffy. You are a good soul."

Everyone but Harry and Buffy spent the rest of the morning sleeping.

Buffy sighed as she watched Harry, "Harry come here." Harry looked up at Buffy and nodded. He walked over next to her. "Harry you know you can come to me for anything, right?"

Harry nods, "Of course, Professor."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Were not in school at the moment, Harry. Did Hermione tell you where her dream came from?"

Harry shrugged, "I remember something in Dumbledore's office about Slayer dreams. Why?"

Buffy nods, "I get dreams; they're usually prophectic in that I see the future. It has always been a curse for me because they always were vague and cryptic. I know what it's like to be shown something and then have to worry if I'm going to get there in time to alter what I saw. I remember the first time I had one of those dreams. Did Dawn tell you I had drowned when I was 16?" Harry nodded. "I started having dreams leading up to that event a half a year before. All of them warning me without coming right out and saying I was going to drowned if I faced this Master Vampire. All you can do Harry is try and determine how best to interpret what you see so you can make the right decisions. You interpreted the dream and it led you to saving Arthur's life. That's all you could do. Don't think there was anyting you could have done differently."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Buffy. I will think on what you said. If I may ask how come Hermione saw what I did?"

Buffy sighs, "Hermione is a Potential. A Potential is someone who has the potential to become the next Slayer. When the monks created Dawn, they made it so should I fall that another Slayer would take my place and protect her. Hermione is my successor should I ever fall in battle. She will be a Slayer."

Everyone's trunks, including Buffy, Hermione and Dawn's, arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, so they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St Mungo's.

Later Moody and Tonks joined them and escorted them to the Hospital.

"Not far from here," grunted Moody. "Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry — wouldn't be healthy. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. Theory was, sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd."

"Here we go," said Moody a moment later.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd.

"Everybody ready?" Tonks asks. They nodded, clustering around her. She leaned close to the glass. "Wotcher," she said, "we're here to see Arthur Weasley."

Tonks then seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished.

Fred, George and Ron stepped after them. Harry glanced around at the jostling crowd

"C'mon," growled Moody.

Buffy nods, "We'll follow you in."

Harry nodded and he and Moody stepped through the window.

Buffy, Hermione and Dawn followed Harry and Moody through the window hand in hand.

They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's.

"Are they doctors?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"Doctors?" said Ron, looking startled. "Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers."

"Over here!" called Mrs Weasley as they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. Eventually Mrs. Weasley was at the desk. "Hello, my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us —?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mrs Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she and her sisters followed behind the Weasleys through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond. Finally they came to Arthur's room

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once... it ought to be just the family first."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree."

Harry drew back and stood between Buffy and Moody, but Mrs Weasley reached out a hand and pushed him through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you." She then pushed Hermione through the door. "And you as well Hermione." She looked at Buffy and Dawn. "You both are more than welcome to come in also."

Buffy shook her head. "Thank you Molly. But I will wait out here, I'll see Arthur later after you and your family has had a chance to visit. Dawn can go in if she likes."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and led Dawn into the room.

There were only three patients. Mr Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end oi the ward beside the tiny window.

"Hello!' Mr. Weasley called. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that seven extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snakes fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there. Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him — didn't mention names, of course — but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr Weasley sadly. "And that woman over there won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr Weasley, with a significant smile at Hermione and Harry. "It's very simple — I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred.

"No, of course not," said Mr Weasley, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley warned him.

"— got — er — me," Mr Weasley said hastily.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," said Mr Weasley, though with a small smile. "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in —"

"When you say you were "on duty"," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"

Hermione looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. In some way the Weasley twins were like her and Dawn, but in other ways they were total opposites. She remembered when Dawn had first came to Hogwarts. For the first few days, till they had sown the first initial of their first name on their robes, they had a little fun making the professors try and guess who was who.

"You heard your father," whispered Mrs Weasley, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Mr Weasley grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands —"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Anyway," said Mr Weasley, in a raised voice, "this time Willys been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at that. She didn't remember Dawn saying anything about a snake that night.

"That's enough," said Mrs Weasley crossly. "Mad-Eye, Tonks and Buffy are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children, Harry, Dawn and Hermione. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye, Buffy and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Fine be like that. Don't tell us anything."

Hermione and Dawn rolled their eyes.

"Looking for these?" said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-coloured string.

"You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

He and George disentangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry, take it! You too, Hermione. You both saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you two."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took one of the Extendable Ears as Harry did as well.

"OK, go!" Fred whispered.

In Mr. Weasley's room "...they searched the whole area couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur... but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Molly said.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter and Summers says they saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Buffy and Mrs Weasley.

"You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that. And No offense Ms. Summers but how could your sister see it also?"

Buffy sighed, "Hermione is a Potential. She is the next in line after me to become a Slayer."

There were gasps around the room, from all but Moody and Buffy.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley finally breaking the silence after Buffy's declaration.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him —"

Buffy nods, "Either way something needs to be done. I'm going to start training Hermione as a Slayer. Maybe someone should be doing the same for Harry especially if Voldemort." Several of them flinched. "Can see inside Harry's mind. He needs to learn to resist it."


	35. Chapter 35: Christmas

**Q/A - Auntrie: **I've seen only three Buffy/Hermione stories, none of which have ever been finished and appear to be abandoned. I guess it's just not a common family pairing apparently. That's why I wanted to do a Hermione and Buffy sisters story. Something not widely done. At one point I had even considered doing a Harry and Willow story for the same reason, but ended up putting it aside since it would be a little too much like my Potter Twins.**  
**

**Author's Note: **The result of the poll for Hermione and/or Dawn being Slayers has been concluded. And the results are in: Hermione and Dawn, 83% - Hermione Only, 17% - Dawn only, 0% and Neither, 0%, So both Hermione and Dawn will become Slayers.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Christmas**

Buffy watched Harry ever since they had gotten back from St. Mungos. Something was troubling him she knew it. "Dawn."

Dawn looked to her older sister and then followed her gaze and nodded, "You want me to talk to him?"

Buffy nodded.

Dawn got up and walked over to Harry, "Harry come with me, please."

Harry sighed and nodded. They walked up the stairs and into the room Dawn shared with Hermione and Buffy.

Dawn closed the door and turned to face Harry. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing. I know you too well, Harry Potter.

"Dawn…" Harry said.

Dawn shook her head, "Look Harry. Everyone can see it. Something is eating you. Remember that talk you and I had last year." Harry nodded. "You know I'm the one out of all our friends that understands what you're going through."

Harry let out a sigh, "It has to do with the dream, Dawn. And what we heard over Fred and George's Extendable Ears."

Dawn nodded as she sat on her bed. "You can tell me, you know I won't judge you."

Harry nodded, "In Dumbledore's office just as we were getting ready to leave I felt like I was the snake. I wanted to sink my fangs into Dumbledore."

Dawn nodded as she listened. "Go on."

"Then there was what was said at St. Mungos. About me seeing things through Voldemort's snake and him possessing me." Harry said. "And it got me to thinking I'm the weapon. I'm the one Voldemort's trying to use, that's why they've got guards around me everywhere I go, it's not for my protection, it's for other people's, only it's not working, they can't have someone on me all the time at Hogwarts... I did attack Mr Weasley that night, it was me. Voldemort made me do it and he could be inside me, listening to my thoughts right now —"

Dawn sighed, "Harry that's not true. He can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Did you want to hurt Mr. Weasley?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

Dawn smiled, "Then he couldn't force you to do it short of putting you under the Imperius anyways. And since he wasn't in the room with you there was no way to put you under the Imperius."

"But…" Harry began

"But nothing. Sure he maybe able to see in your thoughts, and you his. That's all there is to it. He can't control you. And once you learn how you can even shield your mind so that he can't get in." Dawn said.

Harry sighed and nodded, "Thanks Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Who else has your back."

Harry laughed, "Well…"

Dawn picked up the pillow of her bed and threw it at Harry.

And that's how Ron found Dawn and Harry an hour later, having a pillow fight. "Harry, Dawn, Mum says dinners ready."

Harry looked to Dawn, "I'll grab something later to eat. I need to think anyways. Ron tell your mom I'm taking a nap."

Ron nodded and headed back downstairs.

Dawn walked over to the door, "Harry everything will be alright, I promise." She then headed downstairs to dinner.

The next day Dawn, Hermione and Buffy had left for the Grangers. To let them know they weren't going on the trip. At six o'clock that evening they had returned to Grimmauld place. Hermione and Dawn went in search of Harry. They found him in Buckbeak's room.

Hermione hammered on the door, "We know you're in there."

"Will you please come out?" Dawn said. "We want to talk to you."

"What are you two doing back?" Harry asked them, pulling open the door. "I thought you were going skiing with your mum and dad?"

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," said Hermione. "I only agreed because Dawn and Buffy said they had never been."

Dawn nods, "But on the way over to mom and dad's house. We came to a conclusion that we just wanted to spend the holidays together. So mom and dad left to go skiing on their own."

Hermione nods, "But don t tell Ron. I told him skiing's really good because he kept laughing so much. Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but they understand that the three of us wanted to spend it together, so…"

"Anyway," Dawn said briskly, "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mom has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."

Harry followed them back to the second floor. When he entered the bedroom, he was rather surprised to see Ron, Buffy and Ginny waiting for them. Ginny and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed. Buffy was sitting on Harry's.

Buffy smiled, "I talked to Dumbledore this morning just before we left. Umbridge is already livid that you guys disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr Weasley was in St Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. While she still trusts me she's not too thrilled that I left with Hermione and Dawn either. I expect she will want to talk to me when we get back."

Hermione and Dawn sat down next to Buffy, and the girls and Ron all looked up at Harry.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry stiffly.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," Dawn said impatiently. "We all know you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St Mungo's. I even talked to you about it yesterday, remember?"

"They do, do they?" said Harry, glaring at first at Ron and Ginny, then at the Summers' twins and Buffy.

"Well, you have!" Hermione said. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.

Dawn looked at Buffy and sighed. Buffy nodded understanding. It looks like Dawn's attempt to get Harry out of his shell, was short lived.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, we all just keep missing each other," suggested Hermione.

"Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "We all know what we overheard at St. Mungos."

Buffy frowned, "What?"

Dawn sighed, "Fred and George had Extendable Ears. Hermione and Harry heard what Moody said."

"Oh, great," Buffy said. Now she understood the reason for Harry's mood.

"Yeah?" growled Harry.

Buffy sighed, "Harry, think for a moment will you…"

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back. Only Dawn has managed to talk to you. Though I'm not hundred percent sure why. No offense, Dawn."

Ron, Dawn, Hermione and Buffy gave each other knowing glances. They understood that Harry and Dawn were a lot alike."

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me, besides Dawn." said Harry. "Dawn understands what I've been going through cause she's gone through a similar situation last year."

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." She stops for a moment as she realizes what Harry said, "What? What similar situation has Dawn been in?"

Dawn sighed and looked to her sisters, "I think we should tell her."

Buffy nods, "It's your call."

Dawn nods. "I'll tell you later, Ginny."

Ginny nods to Dawn, accepting the decision. Right now was time for Harry.

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled round. "I forgot."

"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and he meant it. "So . . . so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

Harry racked his brains. "No."

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply.

Dawn nods, "That's exactly what I told you yesterday, Harry."

"When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there." Ginny said.

Harry hardly dared believe her, yet his heart was lightening almost in spite of himself. "That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though —"

"Harry, you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year. Besides you weren't the only one that had that dream."

"This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake . . . what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London —?"

"One day," said Hermione, "you'll read Hogwarts: A History and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry. Besides I had the same dream remember. And to me it seemed like I was in the snake also."

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Dawn nods, "Remember Harry I said short of the Imperius curse. There was no way you could have been forced to do anything against your will. And there is no way Voldemort could cast the Imperius on you, because he was not in Hogwarts."

Harry started pacing up and down the room, thinking. Then he looked at Dawn, "It's your turn," he said with a wicked grin.

Dawn sighed and nodded and with the help of Buffy, Hermione, Ron and Harry told Ginny about why she and Buffy had really come to Hogwarts the previous year.

Ginny listened and her eyes went wide, "So the thing the Daily Prophet printed about you being the Mystical Key and being hunted by Glorificus was true?"

Dawn nods, "All true. And during the Third Task last year she got me too, thanks to Voldemort. It's why Dumbledore, Hermione, Buffy and Professor McGonagall left school shortly after Harry returned with Ced's body. They were going to rescue me."

Ginny smiled sadly and hugged Dawn.

Harry smiled, "It looks like someone else has got your back now, Dawn."

Dawn laughed, "I guess so."

Ginny nods in agreement.

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of her bed and Dawn already halfway through opening her own, rather larger, pile.

Dawn smiled at Hermione, "How could you afford a Firebolt, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled back at her twin, "A little loan from Harry. And a promise to make sure you tried out for the team again next year, if his ban is ever lifted."

Dawn stood and hugged Hermione, "Your okay with me being on the Quidditch team?"

Hermione sighed and then nodded, "As long as your okay, yes I am. You should see what I got the boys. Their probably cursing me right now."

Dawn laughed, "Day planners?"

Hermione nods, "Yeah."

Dawn grabbed her broom, "I think I will go thank Harry." She walked across the hall and into the boys room.

Ron's eyes went wide when he saw the Firebolt, "Who got you a Firebolt, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled and looked at Harry, "Hermione."

Ron blinked, "Hermione? You're kidding right?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. But she did have help."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Dawn grinned evilly, "Why the person who helped is sitting next to you."

Ron turned and looked at Harry who nodded. "If Dawn's going to be seeker she has to have the best broom," Harry said. "Besides I made Hermione promise that should I ever get unbanned. That she would poke and prod Dawn into trying out for the team again."

Ron laughed, "I can't believe you did that Harry. Whose idea was it to get the broom though? Yours or Hermione's?"

"More or less mutual." Harry said.

Dawn walked over and hugged Harry just as Fred and George Apparated into the room.

"Merry Christmas," said George. "Wow Harry nice Christmas gift you got there, a hug from a beautiful girl." Dawn blushed. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" said Ron.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Lupin and Buffy took over. Best let them cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

Dawn nods, "That explains why Buffy wasn't in her bed when I woke up."

Fred noticed the broom in Dawn's hand, "A Firebolt? Where did you get a Firebolt?"

Dawn smiled, "Hermione."

George shook his head, "You're kidding right?"

"No." Dawn said. "But she did have help."

Fred and George looked at Harry. "You," they said together.

Harry nods, "I loaned Hermione the galleons to buy it. And told her what I thought Dawn might like."

Dawn left the boys and went back to her room to find Hermione had just finished getting dressed. She put the Firebolt next to her trunk and got dressed herself. Then she and Hermione started downstairs. They bumped into Harry and Ron outside their rooms.

"Thanks for the book, Harry," Hermione said happily. "I've wanted that New Theory of Numerology for ages! And that perfume's really unusual, Ron."

"No problem," said Ron. "Who's that for, anyway?" he added, nodding at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.

"Kreacher," said Hermione brightly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She would not have given that house elf a gift it had been nothing but rude to everyone since they had arrived. Even Sirius disliked Kreacher, and he owned the house elf.

"It had better not be clothes!" Ron warned Hermione. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"

"It isn't clothes," said Hermione, "although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt, I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."

"What bedroom?" said Harry.

"Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of — den," said Hermione. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen."

Mrs Weasley was the only person in the kitchen when they arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them 'Merry Christmas', and they all averted their eyes.

Dawn looked to Buffy who nodded.

Buffy went over to Mrs. Weasley and smiled, "Why don't you sit down. I will finish making breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley looked to Buffy and nodded.

"So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" said Ron, strolling over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Er... I think we'd better knock."

Ron rapped on the door with his knuckles but there was no reply. "He must be sneaking around upstairs," he said, and without further ado pulled open the door. "Urgh!"

It looked like Kreacher was a bit of a pack rat as Kreacher had made himself something that looked like a nest. A jumble of assorted rags and smelly old blankets were piled on the floor and the small dent in the middle of it showed where Kreacher curled up to sleep every night.

"I think I'll just leave his present here," said Hermione, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."

"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as they closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. Dawn and Hermione nodded in agreement. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."

"Yeah..." said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too... he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" said Harry. "I mean, when you said "out", maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius.

"They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoy's' to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."

Sirius looked slightly disconcerted for a moment, and then said, "I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died . . . but I mustn't get my hopes up."

Fred, George and Ron laughed; Hermione and Dawn, however, looked reproachful. Both Hermione and Dawn held the same beliefs as Buffy. If the the demon, creature or whatever posed no threat to humanity then they could leave it alone. Hermione, Dawn and Buffy knew that despite Kreacher's attitude it would not harm a living soul unless ordered to.

Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, Harry, Dawn and Hermione were planning to pay Mr Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye, Buffy and Lupin.

The journey to St Mungo's was quite quick. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital.

The reception area looked pleasantly festive.

"Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "You're the third I've seen today... Spell Damage, fourth floor."

They found Mr Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, after they had all greeted Mr Weasley and handed over their presents.

"Fine, fine," said Mr Weasley, a little too heartily. "You — er — haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Mrs Weasley suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Mr Weasley airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry — this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers.

Mrs Weasley did not seem entirely satisfied with Mr Weasley's answer. As her husband leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" said Mr Weasley. "No, no — it's nothing — it's — 'I —"

He seemed to deflate under Mrs Weasley's piercing gaze.

"Well — now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea... he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in... um… complementary medicine... I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies... well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on — on Muggle wounds —"

Mrs Weasley let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. Lupin strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf; Bill muttered something getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leapt up to accompany him, grinning.

"Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs Weasley, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Mr Weasley imploringly, "it was just — just something Pye and I thought we'd try — only, most unfortunately — well, with these particular kinds of wounds — it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped —"

"Meaning?"

"Well . . . well, I don't know whether you know what — what stitches are?"

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," said Mrs Weasley with a snort of mirthless laughter, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid —"

Harry, Buffy, Hermione and Dawn who knew what stitches were gave each other a glance. "I fancy a cup of tea, too," said Harry, jumping to his feet.

Dawn, Hermione, Ron and Ginny almost sprinted to the door with him. A moment later Buffy decided to join them. As the door swung closed behind Buffy, they heard Mrs Weasley shriek, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as they set off up the corridor. "Stitches . . . I ask you..."

"Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione fairly.

Buffy and Dawn nod in agreement.

"I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is." Hermione said.

"Fifth floor," said Harry, remembering the sign over the welcomewitch's desk.

They walked along the corridor, through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase.

For some reason they came to an abrupt halt, Harry was staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass.

"Blimey!" said Ron, also staring at the man.

"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless.

"Professor Lockhart."

Buffy blinked, "One of my predecessors wasn't he?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. "He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in our second year. But he was a fraud." Harry said. "He had written a bunch of books saying he had dealt with all manner of dark creature. In the end we found out that in reality he had obliviated the real wizard's memories and claimed their deeds for his own. Luckily for us he obliviated his own memory by accident."

"Well, hello there!" Lockhart said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered to Ginny, who grinned.

"Er — how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding slightly guilty.

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"

"Er — we don't want any at the moment, thanks," said Ron, "Professor, should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"

The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at Harry, then he said, "Haven't we met?"

"Er... yeah, we have," said Harry. "You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled. "Me? Did I?"

And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming.

"Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"

But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice called, "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?"

A motherly-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Harry and the others.

"Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"

"We're doing autographs!" Gilderoy told the Healer with another glittering smile. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head, "He's crazy, literally."

Buffy had to agree with Dawn. "We're not visiting…"

"Listen to him," said the Healer interrupting Buffy, taking Lockhart's arm and beaming fondly at him as though he were a precocious two-year-old. "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked... not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him... doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back... it is nice of you to have come to see him."

"Er," said Ron, gesturing uselessly at the floor above, "actually, we were just — er —"

But the Healer was smiling expectantly at them. They looked at each other helplessly, and then looked at Buffy who sighed and nodded. They then followed Lockhart and his Healer along the corridor.

"Let's not stay long," Ron said quietly.

The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward and muttered, "Alohomora." The door swung open and she led the way inside. "This is our long-term residents' ward," she informed Harry, Ron, Dawn, Buffy, Hermione and Ginny in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement. Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself; and we've seen a real improvement in Mr Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet. Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat."

They looked around as the Healer put Lockhart in a chair next to a bed. He pulled a stack of pictures to him and started signing them.

"You can put them in envelopes," Lockhart said to Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail... Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly... I just wish I knew why... I suspect it is simply my good looks..."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to Hermione and whispered, "Was he like this before he lost his memory?"

Hermione nods as she whispered back, "He always was full of himself. He was the worst professor we had for DADA. And as you know that's saying something considering who your co-professor was last year and who your co-professor is this year. You should have seen his test at the beginning of the year. All the questions were about him."

Buffy shook her head in disgust.

Dawn whispered to her sisters, "So why did Dumbledore hire him?"

Hermione sighed and whispered back, "In the beginning no one knew he was a fraud. They really believed he did all the things he wrote about. It wasn't till close to end of the year anyone actually found out the truth."

Dawn and Hermione looked around. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds one of which was Neville Longbottom.

Buffy's eyes went wide remembering what Neville had told her of his parents the year before.

"Neville." Ron said suddenly having spotted the boy.

Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.

"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen — '? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

"Mr. Weasley!" Buffy immediately said in her authoritative voice.

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.

Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a shrivelled, clawlike hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er — thanks," said Harry, shaking hands.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents — not well, of course — but fine people, fine people... and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nods, "Actually it's Hermione Summers now. And these are my sisters Buffy and Dawn. Buffy is a Professor at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," Mrs. Longbottom said, "but be hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say."

Buffy nods, "I am Neville's teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Mrs. Longbottom smiles, "Yes I believe I remember Neville mentioning you last year. You helped him when that awful Professor Moody showed the class the Unforgivables."

Buffy smiles, "Dawn, Hermione and I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"What?" said Ron, looking amazed. "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

"What's this?" said Mrs Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. The only person he had talked to about the Longbottoms was Buffy.

Buffy shook her head, "He told me, but I kept his confidence."

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed,' said Neville, very faintly.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Harry, Buffy, Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione, Ron, Dawn and Harry looked at Buffy who nodded. "That's what Neville told me."

Hermione, Dawn and Ginny then clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified.

"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community," Mrs Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I — yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.

"Again?" said Mrs Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well — Neville, take it, whatever it is."

But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother.

But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum."

His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself.

Buffy sighed, she was glad that her own mother had not ended up like that when she had been diagnosed with the tumor.

"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs Longbottom. "Very nice to have met you all. And Ms. Summers you keep right on teaching at Hogwarts. Yours is one of Neville's favorite classes along with Herbology, he told me."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you. I intend to at least till my sister's leave Hogwarts anyways. We'll see what happens after that."

Mrs. Longbottom nods, "Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."

Neville and his grandmother turned and left, the door closing behind them.

"I never knew," said Hermione, who looked tearful.

"Nor did I," said Ron rather hoarsely.

"Nor me," whispered Ginny.

Dawn nods, "I didn't either."

They all looked at Harry and Buffy.

"I did," Harry said glumly. "Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone... that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."

Buffy nods, "Neville told me when I pulled him into the office during the Unforgivable curses lecture."

"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Hermione, horrified. "That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"

Buffy sighed and nodded, "That's what Neville told me. And if Dumbledore told Harry it must be true."


	36. Chapter 36: The Beetle at Bay

**Q/A GwenLynn: **Don't worry Buffy will soon be standing up to Umbridge. In fact she will do it in the very next chapter (Chapter 37: Seen and Unforseen)

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Beetle at Bay**

As Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet arrived one morning after the Christmas holidays, Hermione gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?" said Harry, Dawn and Ron together.

For answer Hermione spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at an article on the front page.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'_

_FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_

"Black?" said Harry loudly. "Not—?"

"Shhh!" whispered Hermione desperately. "Not so loud — just read it!"

They each read the article in question finding out that there had been a mass breakout of several Death Eaters from Azkaban and it said Sirius was the one who had broke them out.

"There you are, Harry," said Ron, looking awestruck. "That's why he was happy last night."

"I don't believe this," snarled Harry, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"

Hermione sighed, "What other options does he have? He can hardly say, "Sorry, everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort" — stop whimpering, Ron — "and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too." I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you, Dawn and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"

Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Harry looked.

Dawn sighed, "As if my being 'delusional' wasn't bad enough." She glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge while talking to Buffy.

"Oh my—" said Hermione wonderingly, still staring at the newspaper.

Dawn turned to face her twin, "What now, 'Mione."

"It's... horrible," said Hermione, looking shaken. She folded back page ten of the newspaper and handed it to Dawn, Harry and Ron.

TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER

They read about how Broderich Bode was discovered dead, strangled by a pot plant.

"Bode..." said Ron. "Bode. It rings a bell..."

"We saw him," Dawn whispered. "In St Mungo's, remember? He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's, just lying there, staring at the ceiling."

Hermione nods, "And we saw the Devil's Snare arrive. She — the Healer — said it was a Christmas present."

Harry looked back at the story. "How come we didn't recognise Devil's Snare? We've seen it before . . . we could've stopped this from happening."

"Who expects Devil's Snare to turn up in a hospital disguised as a pot plant?" said Ron sharply. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what they were buying?"

"Oh, come on, Ron!" said Hermione shakily. "I don't think anyone could put Devil's Snare in a pot and not realise it tries to kill whoever touches it? This — this was murder . . . a clever murder, as well . . . if the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?"

Dawn sighed and looked to her twin, "It'll be alright, 'Mione."

"We met Bode,' Harry said slowly. "Hermione, Buffy, Dawn and I saw him at the Ministry with your dad."

Dawn and Hermione looked at each other their eyes wide. Now that Harry had mentioned it they remembered seeing him also.

Ron's mouth fell open. "I've heard Dad talk about him at home! He was an Unspeakable — he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"

Hermione pulled the newspaper back towards her, closed it, glared for a moment at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters on the front, then leapt to her feet.

"Where are you going?" said Ron, startled.

"To send a letter," said Hermione, swinging her bag on to her shoulder. "It... well, I don't know whether... but it's worth trying... and I'm the only one who can."

Dawn watched her departing sister puzzled.

"I hate it when she does that," grumbled Ron, as he, Dawn and Harry got up from the table and made their own, slower way out of the Great Hall.

Dawn sighed, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I just don't get Hermione. And you would think I would seeing how I'm her sister."

Ron nods in agreement, "'Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? It'd take her about ten more seconds — hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid was standing beside the doors into the Entrance Hall, waiting for a crowd of Ravenclaws to pass.

"All righ', you three?" Hagrid said.

"Are you OK, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Fine, fine," said Hagrid. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff ' —lessons ter prepare — couple o' salamanders got scale rot — an' I'm on probation."

Dawn sighed, "Hermione and I warned you, Hagrid."

"You're on probation?"said Ron very loudly. "Sorry — I mean — you're on probation?

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "'S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yen the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know... anyway. Bes' go an' rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh, Harry… Dawn… Ron..." He trudged away, out of the front doors and down the stone steps into the damp grounds.

The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days. As for the freakish death of an obscure Department of Mysteries employee in St Mungo's, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only people who knew or cared. There was only one topic of conversation in the corridors now: the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers. Rumours were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had once done.

Those who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemorts; the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. There were relatives cf their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors: Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Harry.

"And I don't know how you stand it — it's horrible," she said bluntly.

It was true that Harry and Dawn were the subject of much renewed muttering and pointing in the corridors these days. Many of the students mood's regarding them had changed of late. And it was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room any more,' said Hermione in a low voice, as she, Harry and Ron passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. 'Not with Umbridge there.'

'Reckon they know anything new?' said Ron, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.

'If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?' said Harry angrily. 'Not after Decree . . . what number are we on now?' For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information_

_that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree_

_Number Twenty-six._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

When Buffy had seen the latest decree she stormed into the office she shared with Umbridge, quite angry. "Delores tell me this a joke." She slapped down the copy of the decree she had found in the staff room.

Umbridge nods, "I am afraid it is not a joke, Buffy. This goes for you as well I am afraid. You unlike most of the Professors have relations in Hogwarts. I know you talk to them and discuss things that they should not know."

Buffy frowned, "Delores don't make me choose between the Ministry and my family, because I will always choose Hermione and Dawn. You really don't want to make an enemy of the Slayer."

Umbridge could see the fury in Buffy's eyes. One of the very few orders she had been given was don't antagonize the Slayer. "Of course, Buffy. I would never ask you to do that. All I ask is be careful what you tell them."

Buffy debated telling Umbridge to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. But she just nodded. She would talk to Dumbledore first before doing that.

After the decree came out every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. Something Buffy was slightly thankful for as it meant she didn't have to teach with the woman all the time.

Hagrid seemed to be following Dawn and Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup — a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail — since before Christmas. He was oddly distracted and jumpy during lessons, and all the time glancing anxiously at Umbridge. He was also more distant with Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione than he had ever been before, and had expressly forbidden them to visit him after dark.

"If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," Hagrid had told them flatly.

Buffy had gone to Dumbledore in secret and he had admitted not liking the decree. But he had been insistant that it was not time to go up against Umbridge. Buffy had reluctantly agreed, but told him that the woman was edging very close to her tolerance level. And should she be pushed over the line she would not be responsible for what happened to Umbridge.

One evening in Buffy's suite, Harry told them about dreams he had been having. How in the dream he had been walking down the corridor towards the entrance to the Department of Mysteries almost every night, dreams which always culminated in him standing longingly in front of the plain black door.

"Maybe it's a bit like an illness," said Hermione. "A fever or something. It has to get worse before it gets better."

Dawn hoped for Harry's sake that wasn't true.

"The lessons with Snape are making it worse," said Harry flatly, "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting and I'm getting bored with walking down that corridor every night." He rubbed his forehead angrily. "I just wish the door would open, I'm sick of standing staring at it —"

"That's not funny," said Dawn sharply.

Buffy nods, "Dumbledore doesn't want you to have dreams about that corridor at all, or he wouldn't have asked Snape to teach you Occlumency."

Hermione nods, "You're just going to have to work a bit harder in your lessons."

"I am working!" said Harry, nettled. "You try it some time — Snape: trying to get inside your head — it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"

"Maybe..." said Ron slowly.

"Maybe what?" said Dawn, rather snappishly.

"Maybe it's not Harry's fault he can't close his mind," said Ron darkly.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Well, maybe Snape isn't really trying to help Harry..." Buffy, Dawn, Harry and Hermione stared at him. Ron looked darkly and meaningfully from one to the other. "Maybe, he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a bit wider... make it easier for You-Know—"

Buffy shook her head and in a authoritative tone, "Mr. Weasley. Professor Snape is a teacher. Till you have proof to the contrary I would highly suggest you keep opinions such as that to yourself. Besides Dumbledore trusts him, and he works for the Order."

Hermione nods, "That ought to be enough."

"He used to be a Death Eater," said Ron stubbornly. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."

Buffy shook her head.

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione said. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."

On Valentine's Day Hermione and Dawn went down to breakfast without the boys. A few moments later Harry and Ron join them just as post owls arrived. Hermione tugged a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today..." Hermione said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

Dawn looked to her sister, "What?"

"Listen, Dawn, Harry," Hermione said, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday? And Dawn can you get Buffy to come?"

Dawn nods, "Sure, 'Mione."

"Well . . . I dunno," said Harry uncertainly. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

Dawn glared at Harry. She mentally kicked herself for holding off as long as she had to decide hot proceed with her feelings for him.

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well... all right, but why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly." Hermione said just before she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.

"I can't come into Hogsmeade at all, and Dawn neither can you; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign."

Dawn frowned, "Dang I forgot. I will get Buffy and have her tell Hermione I can't come."

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," said Harry irritably.

Dawn sped up to Buffy's suite and quickly gave the password as she entered. She found Buffy hadn't risen yet and shook her sister awake.

"Dawn, I had a late night. What is it?" Buffy said as she sat up in bed.

Dawn smiled. "Hermione wants to see both of us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, along with Harry. She wouldn't say why. I said I would go but that was before I remembered Angelina had us scheduled all day today for Quidditch practice."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Alright I will see whats going on and let her know where you are."

Dawn ran back out and towards Gryffindor Tower to change into her Quidditch uniform.

About an hour before lunch, Buffy walked into the Three Broomsticks. She spotted Harry sitting with Hermione, Luna and none other than Rita Skeeter.

Buffy growled as she walked up to the table, "Hermione Joyce Summers, why is she here?"

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived." said Rita, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly. "Where's Dawn?"

Buffy sat down, "All day Quidditch practice. I gather the reason you wanted Dawn and I here is because you want Dawn to give her story?"

Hermione nods, "Yes."

Rita Skeeter took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Pretty girl, is she, Harry? And if I may enquire who dumped whom? You or Little Miss Perfect's sister?"

Buffy growled and was about to say something when Hermione interrupted, "One more word about Harry's or my sister's love lives and the deal's off and that's a promise."

"What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days..."

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and Dawn," said Hermione indifferently. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Harry and Dawn this year without my help," said Rita, "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He and Dawn feel angry, of course," said Hermione in a hard, clear voice. "Because he and Dawn's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe them."

"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He Who Must Not Be Named is back? And that stuff about Glorificus?" said Rita, lowering her glass. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being one of the only two witnesses?"

"Dawn and I weren't the only witnesses," snarled Harry. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "A great bold headline: "Potter Accuses . . ." A sub-heading, "Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us". And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you, "Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters…""

"But of course," Rita said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Buffy blinked, "You really want this woman writing anything after the damage she's done to both Harry and Dawn."

"You want me to report what he says about He Who Must Not Be Named?" Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now — oh, get a grip on yourself. And I will see it that you get an interview with Dawn at our next Hogsmeade weekend. She will back up everything Harry has said up to the point where she was taken by Glorificus to Sunnydale. She will even tell you about the ordeal with Glorificus as well."

Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes either his or your sister's cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks their delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle —"

Buffy growled, "And you lost your job for printing that. Or do I need remind you of the lawsuit I won on behalf of Dawn."

"We don't need another story about how Harry or Dawn's lost their marbles!" said Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of that already, thank you! I want them given the opportunity to tell the truth!"

"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.

"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," said Hermione irritably.

"Which I intend to rectify as soon as possible," Buffy says.

Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forwards across the table towards her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Harry or Dawn in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."

"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" said Hermione scathingly.

Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of Firewhisky, "The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl," she said coldly

Buffy frowns, "No the Prophet exists to report the news. Which is why I will be suing a second time and this time I will own the Prophet when I get done. And I will ensure they report real news."

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna. "He publishes important stories he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money." She then looks to Buffy. "I hope your lawsuit works Professor. I think the Prophet run under someone like yourself; it could be made to be a reputable news source."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you, Luna."

Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.

"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" Rita said. "Probably, Twenty-five Ways to Mingle with Muggles and the dates of the next Bring and Fly Sale?"

"No," said Luna, "he's the editor of The Quibbler."

Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked round in alarm. "Important stories he thinks the public needs to know, eh?" she said witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" said Hermione pleasantly. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry and Dawn's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita stared at them both for a moment, then let out a great whoop of laughter. "The Quibbler!" she said, cackling. "You think people will take him or your sister seriously if they're published in The Quibbler!"

"Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a —" she glanced sideways at Luna, "in a — well, an unusual magazine — I think they might be rather keen to read it." She looks to Buffy, "Even if your lawsuit works, Buffy. It will be awhile before the Prophet is considered trustworthy."

Rita didn't say anything for a while, but eyed Hermione shrewdly, her head a little to one side. "All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," she said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," said Luna dreamily. "They do it because it's an honor and, of course, to see their names in print."

Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded on Hermione. "I'm supposed to do this for free?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban. Your lucky you weren't there to begin with after Buffy got done with you."

Buffy frowns, "You're the anonymous source."

Hermione nods, "Yes she was the anonymous source. She overheard us talking."

Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose. "I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" She opened her bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.

"OK, Harry?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

"I suppose," said Harry.

Buffy sighs, "I will go get Dawn. If she wants to tell her story I don't think this is something that should wait."

"Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely.

Buffy walked back up to the castle and out to the Quidditch pitch. "Angelina!"

Angelina flew down next to Buffy, "Professor? Surely you're not revoking…"

Buffy shook her head, "No. I'm here for your seeker. There is a family emergency. And I need Dawn to come with me."

"Professor, I need her here for practice." Angelina said.

Buffy glared, "I said I need Dawn for a family emergency. You can train her another day."

Angelina nodded and flew up to Dawn, "Dawn, Professor Summers said there is a family emergency and needs you to go with her. I want to see you out here tomorrow though so you can get a little training in."

Dawn nods, "Ok Angelina." She flew down next to Buffy and hopped off her broom. "What's going on? What's the family emergency? It's not Hermione?"

Buffy shook her head as they walked back towards Hogsmead, "How would you like to tell your story?"

"My story?" Dawn asks.

"Yes, thanks to Hermione and Luna. Yours and Harry's story is being published in the Quibbler by the one person who ruined your reputation." Buffy says.

"What?" Dawn said. "That Skeeter woman is writing a story and Hermione is okay with it?"

Buffy nods, "Actually it was Hermione's idea. Besides Rita has no choice in the matter. If she doesn't cooperate, Hermione will report her as a unlicensed Animagus."

Dawn smiled, "Oh this is great. Of course I will do it. Though how far should I go? Do I mention I was the Key?"

Buffy shrugs, "That's up to you Dawnie. Personally I would skirt around it. But it was already laid out there by Rita last year."

Dawn nods and thinks about what she is going to say as they enter the Three Broomsticks.


	37. Chapter 37: Seen and Unforseen

**Chapter 37: Seen and Unforseen**

Luna said vaguely that she did not know how soon Rita's interview with Harry and Dawn would appear in The Quibbler, that her father was expecting a lovely long article on recent sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks — "and of course, that'll be a very important story, so Harry and Dawn might have to wait for the following issue," said Luna.

Harry and Dawn had not found it an easy experience to talk about the night when Voldemort had returned. Rita had pressed them for every little detail and they had given her everything they could remember, knowing that this was his one big opportunity to tell the world the truth.

Dawn had thought about Glory and being the Key hard but decided in the end it was better to tell the truth. The wizarding world already knew anyways in a roundabout way. So she had told what she had seen of Voldemort and then moved on to being the Key and Glory looking for her.

"Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you two going public," said Dean, sounding awestruck at dinner on Monday night.

"It's the right thing to do, Harry, Dawn," said Neville, "It must have been... tough... talking about it... was it?"

"Yeah," mumbled Harry, "but people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they?"

Dawn nods in agreement, "And I needed to tell my side of the story as well. The Prophet has called me delusional every chance they get. You all know I'm not."

"That's right," said Neville, nodding, "and his Death Eaters, too... people should know..."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," said Hermione, "what happened on your date with Cho? How come you were back so early?"

Dawn glared at her sister.

"Er... well, it was..." said Harry, "a complete fiasco, now you mention it."

And he told them what had happened in Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

"...so then," he finished several minutes later, as the final bit of crumble disappeared, "she jumps up, right, and says, "I'll see you around, Harry," and runs out of the place!"

Dawn couldn't have been happier after she heard that.

Harry put down his spoon and looked at Hermione. "I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"

Hermione glanced over at the back of Clio's head and sighed. "Oh, Harry. Well, I'm sorry but you were a bit tactless."

"Me, tactless?" said Harry, outraged. "One minute we were getting on fine, next minute she was telling me that Roger Davies asked her out and how she used to go and snog Cedric in that stupid teashop — how was I supposed to feel about that?"

"Well, you see," said Hermione, "you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

Dawn had to agree with that. She probably would have reacted the same way if Harry had said he was going to meet Hermione. But of course she probably would have taken it more personal than Cho.

"But, but," spluttered Harry, "but — you told me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her?"

"You should have told her differently," said Hermione. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too."

Dawn glared at her sister again. She just knew how to make Dawn feel horrible. Dawn got up right then and left the Great Hall.

Hermione watched Dawn leave and sighed.

"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry oblivious to Dawn's departure.

"'Harry, you're worse than Ron... well, no, you're not," Hermione sighed. "Look — you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."

"Is that what she was doing?" said Harry, as Ron dropped on to the bench opposite them and pulled every dish within reach towards him. "Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?"

"Girls don't often ask questions like that," said Hermione. "In fact I know someone who is like that. She likes you but hasn't asked. Because she knows you like Cho."

"Well, they should!" said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!" He pauses and then it hits him what Hermione said, "Someone likes me?"

Hermione nods, "Yes. She had hoped you would ask her to the Yule Ball last year. She has been doing everything she can to get you to notice her."

Harry looks to Ron, "Do you know who she's talking about?" Ron looks down and nods. "Who?"

Ron looked to Hermione, "Dawn."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Dawn?"

Hermione nods, "Yes my sister likes you Harry."

Harry looked at his friends and shook his head, "I didn't know." Then he smiled as he realized he liked Dawn too, more than Cho. "I like her too. I should go apologize to her for being such a blind git."

Hermione nods, "She's probably in Buffy's room."

Harry nods and gets up and makes his way to the portrait outside Buffy's suite.

The woman in the portrait looks at Harry, "Password?"

Harry nods, "Can you tell me is Dawn in there?"

The woman nods, "Yes. She is with her sister."

"Can you tell Dawn I would like to see her?" Harry asks.

The woman nods and disappears out the side of her portrait. A moment later she returns, "Professor Summers said you may enter." The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through the portrait hole.

Buffy looks to Harry, "Hello, Harry. Is something a matter?"

"Buffy. Can I have a moment alone with Dawn?" Harry asks.

Buffy nods, "Sure. I'll be right outside, Dawnie." She steps through the portrait hole into the corridor.

Harry sat down on the couch next to Dawn, "I'm sorry Dawn."

Dawn looks at Harry startled; she didn't expect him to apologize. "For what?"

"I've been git. Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Harry asked.

Dawn shook her head, "I don't know. Would it have made a difference if I had?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes. It would have. If you hadn't had Quidditch practice over the weekend I would have taken you to Hogsmeade, not Cho. In fact I probably would have told Hermione I couldn't go to Hogsmeade I would have stayed and watched you practice. I like you too, Dawn."

Dawn smiled and hugged Harry and he returned the embrace. And then he kissed her passionately.

Buffy coughed from the portrait hole and they broke apart. "About time, you two. I wondered how long it would take for you two to admit that you liked each other," Buffy said smiling.

A half an hour later Dawn and Harry walked hand in hand into the Gryffindor common room. They both went up into the dormitories only to return a moment later with a pile of homework. They pulled up a table and sat next to each other, side by side.

"Ron not here?' asked Fred as he pulled up a chair. Harry shook his head. "Good. We were watching the practice Saturday. Dawn here is the best player they have now. Otherwise they're complete rubbish without us."

Harry smiled at Dawn

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione as she walked up next to her sister.

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday. You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."

Hermione cast him a stern look. "You've got exams coming!"

"Told you already, we're not fussed about NEWTs," said Fred. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky. "I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.

"That's the trouble with Quidditch," said Hermione absent-mindedly, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "We'll win don't you worry none. I'll get the snitch." She then looks to Hermione. "Maybe but come Saturday you're still going to be wishing me luck I know it.

"Hermione," said Harry, shaking his head, 'Dawn is right. You'll be supporting her come Saturday."

The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony. It was hard to say what the worst thing was: Harry thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points: Dawn managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

"Good catch," Harry told Dawn before he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I was lucky," Dawn said as she returned the kiss. "It wasn't a very fast Snitch and Summerby's got a cold, he sneezed and closed his eyes at exactly the wrong moment. Anyway, once you're back on the team —"

"Dawn, I've got a lifelong ban." Harry said.

"You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school," Dawn corrected. "There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll, try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway."

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Angelina still won't let him resign, Dawn said. "She says she knows he's got it in him."

Fred and George wandered over.

"I haven't even got the heart to take the mickey out of him," said Fred, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you... when he missed the fourteenth — well, I'll save it for parties, eh?"

Dawn sighed as she watched Ron go up the stairs to the boys dormitory/.

Harry too watched Ron and was about to follow when Dawn caught his arm and shook her head.

"Give him a moment. He needs a moment to himself." Dawn says. "Believe me I know how he feels. If it wasn't for you I probably would be in the same mood."

Harry nods and leans in and kisses Dawn, "I still can't believe I was a git for not seeing you…"

Dawn smiles, "True but your my git." Harry laughed. "Besides you got my back, there is no one else I would rather have watching it. Well maybe other than Hermione, Buffy and Ron of course."

Harry smiled, "I know." He leans in to kiss her again. "Night, Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "Night Harry."

Dawn and Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Harry poured Dawn an orange juice and then himself one also.

Dawn was surprised when two owls landed before her and Harry.

"Who're you two after?" Harry asked them, he leaned forward to see the recipient's names and address:

_Harry Potter Dawn Summers_

_Great Hall Great Hall_

_Hogwarts School Hogwarts School_

Dawn and Harry looked at each other and then went to take the letters.

Then three, four, five more owls a piece had fluttered down beside the first two (for a grand total of 12 owls) and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give them their letter first.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Harry! Dawn!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing two long, cylindrical packages. "I think I know what this means — open this one first!"

Harry and Dawn ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled two tightly furled copies of the March edition of The Quibbler. They unrolled them to see their own faces grinning sheepishly at them from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:

_HARRY POTTER and DAWN SUMMERS SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:_

_THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED_

_AND THE NIGHT WE SAW HIM RETURN_

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you both a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry and Dawn, "are letters from readers. Oh and Dawn your story about what happened to you with Glory is on page two."

"That is what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, Dawn, d'you mind if we—?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, feeling slightly bemused.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you are both off your rockers," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well..."

"This woman recommends you both should try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks OK, though," said Harry slowly scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley. "Hey she says she believes us!"

"This one's of two minds," said Dawn. "Says we don't come across as a couple of mad people, but he really doesn't want to believe Voldemort's back so he doesn't know what to think now."

"'Here's another one you've convinced, Dawn, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you both very unfairly... though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you both are telling the truth... Oh, this is wonderful! Oh he even mentions you specifically Dawn saying he feels sorry for what you had to go through with Glory."

"Another one who thinks you both are barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder, "...but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you both are a real heroes — she's put in a photograph, too — wow!"

"What is going on here?' said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Harry and Dawn looked up at Umbridge. They noticed Buffy behind her who was barely managing to hide a smile.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter? Ms. Summers?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr Weasley or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr Potter? Ms. Summers?"

"People have written to us because we gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to us last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked Dawn and I questions and we answered them," said Harry. "Here —" He thew his copy of The Quibbler to her. Umbridge caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" Umbridge asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Dawn.

Umbridge looked up at them, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers. "There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Ms. Summers or you Mr Potter," she whispered.

Umbridge had finally crossed the line that Buffy had warned Dumbledore about. Anger was evident in her voice when she spoke, "Umbridge you have no say in whether or not Dawn is allowed to Hogsmeade or not. That is my decision as her legal guardian."

Umbridge spun and looked at Buffy. She backed up scared. She saw the fury in Buffy's eyes. She had pushed the Slayer too far and she knew it. Buffy had finally made it evident that she had chosen her family over the Ministry.

"I gave Dawn permission to tell her side of the story. Something your friend Fudge doesn't want her or Harry to give. You can tell the Minister that he just made an enemy of the Slayer." Buffy said.

Umbridge stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, her face slightly flushed.

Dawn and Hermione stood up and hugged Buffy.

"About time," Dawn said. "I was beginning to wonder when you would snap.

Buffy nodded and looked to Dumbledore who nodded acceptance.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine_

_The Quibbler will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Buffy rolled her eyes when she saw that. She had wisely placed Dawn's copy of The Quibbler in her room along with Dawn's more favorable fanmail.

Every time Hermione caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Dawn answered for her sister. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read our interview, it was banning it!"

And it seemed that Dawn was quite right. By the end of the day, though Harry and Dawn had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Harry and Dawn heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione and Dawn even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes.

"Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you two, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione said, "and Harry, Dawn, I think they believe both of you, I really do. I think you've finally got them convinced!"

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets trying to find copies of The Quibbler.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on Harry and Dawn at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.

And no sooner had Harry and Dawn arrived outside Transfiguration then Seamus stepped out of the queue to face them. "I just wanted to say," he mumbled, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mum."

To cap it all, Luna told Harry and Dawn over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster. "Dad's reprinting!" Luna said, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it; he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Harry and Dawn were heroes in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry and Dawn's giant heads gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS and EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE in a booming voice.

After a few hours Harry and Dawn excused themselves. Harry headed upto his dormitory and Dawn left the common room and went straight to Buffy's suite.

"Buffy," Dawn said, "Are you going to come under the gun now, from Umbridge?"

Buffy shook her head, "I doubt it. I expect that while Umbridge will no longer consider me her lapdog. She also will not risk tangling with me either. She's a coward in the end. Still we should be on our guard, just in case."

The next morning Harry took Ron, Dawn, and Hermione to Buffy's room. He told them about a dream he had the night before.

"So that's why they killed him," Dawn said quietly.

"When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people touching it. That's why he was in St Mungos, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk. But remember what the Healer told us? He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched that weapon probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once he'd got his voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? They would have known he'd been sent to steal the weapon. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. Never out of the Ministry, is he? He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," said Harry. "He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Your dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing, but what if —"

"Sturgis!" gasped Hermione, looking thunderstruck.

"Sorry?" said Ron, looking bewildered.

"Sturgis Podmore —" said Hermione breathlessly, "arrested for trying to get through a door! Lucius Malfoy must have got him too! I bet he did it the day we saw him there, Harry. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So, what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move — or guessed someone was there — or just did the Imperius Curse on the off-chance there'd be a guard there? So, when Sturgis next had an opportunity — probably when it was his turn on guard duty again — he tried to get into the Department to steal the weapon for Voldemort — Ron, be quiet — but he got caught and sent to Azkaban..."

"And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?" Dawn said.

"I didn't hear all the conversation, but that's what it sounded like," said Harry. "Rookwood used to work there... maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"

Hermione nodded, apparently still lost in thought. Then, quite abruptly, she said, "But you shouldn't have seen this at all, Harry."

"What?" Harry said, taken aback.

"You're supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing," said Dawn.

"I know I am," said Harry. "But —"

"Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw," said Hermione firmly. "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on."

The next day while Harry was at his Occlumency session with Snape. Dawn was in the Great Hall reading a book when she heard someone scream. She gathered her stuff and walked out into the Entrance Hall.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside-down. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Dawn could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.

Dawn then noticed Harry was with Snape, she smiled and waved. Harry waved back, but his attention was on Trelawney.

"No!" Trelawney shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening... it cannot... I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realise this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused. Dawn was sure it was Umbridge who had spoken. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrows weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c — can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, "you c — can't sack me! I've b — been here sixteen years! H — Hogwarts is m — my h — home!"

"It was your home," said Professor Umbridge, "until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic: countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

Then they heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sybill... calm down... blow your nose on this... it's not as bad as you think, now... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice. Dawn turned to see Dumbledore and Buffy standing behind her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here—" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she — that is to say, I — feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

"You are quite right, of course, Umbridge," said Buffy. "As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss the teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle."

Dumbledore nods, "I am afraid, that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No — no, I'll g — go, Dumbledore! I sh — shall — leave Hogwarts and s — seek my fortune elsewhere — "

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill." He turned to Professor McGonagall and Buffy. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall? Professor Summers?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. Buffy nodded. "Up you get, Sybill..."

Buffy and McGonagall grabbed Trelawney's arms. Buffy glared at Umbridge and then she and McGonagall guided Trelawney past Umbridge and up the marble stairs.

Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

"And what," Umbridge said, in a whisper that carried all around the Eintrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found—?" said Umbridge shrilly.

Dawn smirked.

"You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two —"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if — and only if—the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting.

Everyone heard hooves approach from outside and a Centaur entered the castle.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

Dawn couldn't help it but laugh. Not at Firenze of course but the look on Umbridge's face. Between Buffy telling Umbridge where to stick it and now Dumbledore hiring a Centaur. She was sure the last week was the best in her time at Hogwarts.


	38. Chapter 38: Sneak

**Chapter 38: Sneak**

During the next DA meeting they finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practise, though, as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly. "They're so pretty!"

Dawn had to agree with Cho they were pretty. She watched as her Patronus, a phoenix flew about the room. Everyone including Harry and Hermione had been surprised that Dawn's Patronus was a phoenix. When Harry had asked her what it was that she found so happy. She simply looked at him smiling. And then Harry knew without asking anything else.

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while t'le Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor — "

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender. 'And I still — 'can't — do it!' she added angrily.

Neville was having trouble, too.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded Neville.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus. "Look — ah — it's gone... but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gambolling around her. "They are sort of nice, aren't they?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Trying to outdo me, 'Mione?" She laughed at that.

Hermione glared at Dawn, "I think you've outdone everyone here, Dawnie."

The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry and Dawn looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before they realised that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing they knew, something was tugging at Harry's robes somewhere near the knee.

Harry looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said. "What are you — What's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby.

Dawn walked over to Dobby, "What's wrong, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir… Dawn Summers, miss..." squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dawn Summers, miss… Dobby has come to warn you both... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..."

He ran head-first at the wall. Harry made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter… Dawn Summers… she... she..." Dobby said he hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist.

Dawn seized that arm. "Who's "she", Dobby?"

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry and Dawn held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby — she hasn't found out about this — about us — about the DA?" Dawn asked.

They read the answer in the elf's stricken face.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through.

"Harry, come on!" shrieked Dawn from the centre of the knot of people now fighting to get out.

Harry scooped up Dobby, who was still attempting to do himself serious injury, and ran with the elf in his arms to join the back of the queue.

"Dobby — this is an order — get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me or Dawn, lie and say no!" said Harry. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added, dropping the elf as he made it over the threshold at last and slammed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off.

Harry was abot to turn and run when he heard a scream come from Dawn. Then something caught him around the ankles and he fell spectacularly. Then he heard someone laughing. He rolled over on to his, back and saw Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" Malfoy said. "Hey, Professor — PROFESSOR! I've got two!"

Harry then noticed that Dawn was lying two feet away from him.

Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile. "It's them!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry and Dawn on the floor, "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good — fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here... stand up, Potter! Summers!"

Harry and Dawn got to their feet, glaring at the pair of them.

"You've made a serious mistake, Umbridge." Dawn spit out.

Umbridge didn't seem to care as she seized their arms in a vice-like grip and turned, beaming broadly, to Malfoy. "You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library — anybody out of breath — check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones — off you go — and you two," she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "you two can come with me to the Headmaster's office, Potter. Summers."

Dawn caught sight of Hermione as she was pulled along by Umbridge. She mouthed, 'Get Buffy.'

Hermione was off like a shot running towards Buffy's room.

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. "Fizzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Harry and Dawn.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Harry did not recognise, were positioned either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

Harry and Dawn pulled himself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at them with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

"Well," Fudge said. "Well, well, well..."

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

Buffy stormed into the office right then.

"Did they, did they?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter… Summers... I expect you both know why you are here?"

Harry and Dawn shook their heads.

"Ye — no." Dawn said.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," said Harry, firmly.

"What is going on here?" Buffy asked her voice laced with anger.

Umbridge shrank back away from the enraged Slayer.

Fudge nods, "Professor Summers your sister and Mr. Potter have broken school rules and Ministry Decrees."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"There was an illegal student organization that wasdiscovered within this school!" Fudge said.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge her eyes never leaving Buffy, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely. He gave a pointed look to Buffy that said let's see what they intend to do.

Buffy simply nodded.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then the door opened. Umbridge moved into the room, gripping by the shoulder of Marietta.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, "'it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office — she's been helping us police the Hogwarts lines, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to — galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word 'SNEAK'.

Dawn barely managed to hide her giggle at what Hermione had done.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister —"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex,: she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

Buffy smirked.

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly. "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Summers and Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade —"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Buffy.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Professor Summers, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge, "He heard every word Potter and your sister said and hastened straight to the school to report to me —"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows.

"What an interesting insight into the justice system!" Buffy said.

"Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.

"The purpose of Summers and Potters meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age —"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly.

Dawn looked between Buffy and Dumbledore. She could see it in Buffy's eyes that she possibly knew what Dumbledore might be doing.

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. 'Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter and Summers out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on — Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin and yet another twin for the Summers' twins in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"

"Cornelius, I do not deny — and nor, I am sure, does Dawn or Harry — that they were in the Hog's Head that day, nor that they were trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry and Dawn's Hogsmeade meeting, so they were not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head."

Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy. Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.

Umbridge recovered first. "That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," said Dumbledore, "they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"

"Evidence?" repeated Umbridge. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Buffy. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

Dumbledore nods in agreement.

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months? Just nod or shake your head, dear, come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta. "I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"

Again, Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Buffy harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter and Summers organised it, Potter, Summers — why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly, "they mean "no". So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans —"

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard.

Suddenly Buffy grabbed Umbridge and flung her across the room. "I will not allow you to manhandle students, Umbridge."

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

"No," said Umbridge breathlessly as she glared at Buffy. "I mean, yes — you're right, Shacklebolt — I — I forgot myself."

"Dolores," said Fudge, "the meeting tonight — the one we know definitely happened —"

"Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together, "yes... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."

Dawn frowned as she watched as Umbridge produced the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Summers and Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," Umbridge said softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And... by thunder... See what they've named themselves? Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge.

Buffy laughed. Finding out that Harry and Dawn's Defense club had named themselves Dumbledore's Army, it had to be a slap in Fudge's face.

"Well, the game is up," Dumbledore said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius — or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Dawn frowned and wondered what was going on.

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What — I don't — ?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Not Summers' Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"But — but —"

"You?" Fudge whispered.

"That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"You organised this?"

"I did," said Dumbledore.

"You recruited these students for — for your army?" Fudge asked.

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" Fudge yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"NO!" shouted Harry and Dawn.

Kingsley flashed a look of warning at them, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly.

"No — Professor Dumbledore — '!" Harry said.

"Be quiet, Harry, Dawn, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, shut up, Summers, Potter!" barked Fudge.

Buffy was suddenly up in Fudge's face. "You will not talk to my sister in that tone. You are already in hot water with me as it is."

Fudge took a step back from Buffy. "Well, well, well — I came here tonight expecting to expel Summers and Potter and instead —"

Buffy glared at Fudge, "I warned you Fudge."

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley!" cried Fudge, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilise me?" Fudge asks.

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Percy.

"Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"

Buffy smiles, "Be glad the Prophet is under your control now, Fudge. Because once my lawsuit is over I will own the Daily Prophet. And you will nolonger be able to slander the names of good people."

Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

Buffy laughed, "I do. And I bet Dumbledore does as well."

Dumbledore nods, "You are right, Buffy I do."

"Oh, really?" Fudge said.

"Well — it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to — what is the phrase? — come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course — but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing." Dumbledore said.

Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror — I seem to remember that you achieved "Outstanding" in all your NEWTs — but if you attempt to — er — ' bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.

"So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not alone."

Fudge suddenly balks; he does not want to go up against the Slayer.

"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.

"Oh yes he will, Buffy, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you both!"

Buffy nods in understanding.

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air.

Buffy dived at Dawn and grabbed her shielding her.

Dawn looked around from where she was held by Buffy.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" said Buffy and Professor McGonagall.

Then they saw Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way — thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva? Buffy? Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate — you all must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember —"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?"' whispered Dawn. "Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry began.

Dumbledore cut Harry off before he could say another word. "Listen to me, Harry," he said urgently. 'You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practise it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams — you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me —" Dawlish was beginning to stir. "Remember — close your mind you will understand. Buffy I think it's time you trained _both_ of your sisters. Dawn will be coming into her abilities soon."

Dawn's eyes went wide, "I'm going to be a Slayer?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes."

Buffy nods, "Of course."

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over Dumbledore as he raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them was gone.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the floor. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't do it from inside this school—"

"The stairs!" cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said Buffy scornfully.

"You'd better get those three off to bed," said Fudge.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched Harry, Dawn and Marietta to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Phineas Nigellus's spoke up. "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts... but you cannot deny he's got style..."

Buffy glared at Fudge, "I already told this to Umbridge. But you have made an enemy of the Slayer. If I hear so much of any more talk of my sister or Harry being expelled you will find yourself at war. And believe me that _is_ something you don't want."

Fudge gulped and then nodded as Buffy turned and swept out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39: Careers Advice

**Chapter 39: Careers Advice**

It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione, as was her custom, had spent a large part of the day drawing up revision timetables for the four of them. Harry and Ron had let her do it; it was easier than arguing with her and, in any case, they might come in useful. Even Dawn had finally consented to let Hermione do hers as well; she had finally got tired of telling Hermione she could do her own timetable.

Ron had been startled to discover there were only six weeks left until their exams.

"How can that come as a shock?" Hermione demanded, as she tapped each little square on Ron's timetable with her wand so that il flashed a different colour according to its subject.

"I dunno," said Ron, "there's been a lot going on."

"Well, there you are," Hermione said, handing him his timetable, "if you follow that you should do fine."

Ron looked down it gloomily, but then brightened. "You've given me an evening off every week!"

"That's for Quidditch practice," said Hermione. "I gave Dawn an evening off for the same reason."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

The smile faded from Ron's face. "What's the point? We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic."

Hermione said nothing; she was looking at Harry, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall of the common room while Crookshanks pawed at his hand, trying to get his ears scratched. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"What?" Harry said quickly. "Nothing."

He seized his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and pretended to be looking something up in the index. Crookshanks gave him up as a bad job and slunk away under Hermione's chair.

Dawn looked at Harry and leaned in and kissed him, startling Harry.

Harry looked at his girlfriend sadly. He knew he should talk to Dawn about what he had seen during his last occulamency session. But he just couldn't make himself do it.

"Harry?" Dawn asked. "You sure you're alright?"

Harry simply nodded as he finally returned Dawn's kiss.

"Come with me." Dawn said as she grabbed his hand causing him to drop the textbook. She led him out of the common room and down the corridor into Buffy's suite. Luckily Buffy wasn't there when they walked in. "What's going on?"

"Dawn…" Harry said.

Dawn shook her head, "Were not leaving till you tell me. I've got your back remember."

Harry nodded, "In my last session with Snape, I saw a memory of his. I saw my dad dangling Snape upside down. Everyone who knew him said he was a wonderful person, even Hagrid and Sirius. And Professor Lupin said that Dumbledore had made him a prefect. Then there was my mum she came to Snape's defense. But the the look on her face as she yelled at my dad; she had clearly loathed dad right then. I don't understand how they could have ended up getting married. I've been wondering if my dad didn't force her into it."

Dawn sighed, "Harry, we all have dark secrets that we hide. You and I are the only ones who know each other's dark secrets. You were the first to find out I used to be the Key after Hermione. You confided in me in your worries about Voldemort. Think about it like this. Would you love me any less if I defended Hermione or Ron from you?"

Harry thought about it. He had been mad at one or both of them in the past. Would he have hated Dawn for defending them? Maybe for awhile but in the end he would likely still love her. The same had to be true for his parents didn't it? "I might hate you for defending them depending on why I was mad at them. But in the end no I would still love you."

"And the same was true for your parents, Harry. They probably knew how to push each other's buttons. In the end they still loved each other. They would have had to, to bring you into this world." Dawn said.

Harry nodded, "I think you might be right. Thanks Dawnie."

As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

CAREERS ADVICE

All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their

Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss

their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.

Hermione and Dawn looked down the list and found that they were expected in Professor McGonagall's office at half past three and half past four (respectively) on Monday.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing," said Ron on the last evening of the holidays. "It says here you need at least "E" at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I mean . . . blimey . . . don't want much, do they?"

"Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?" said Hermione absently. She was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet, that was headed, SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS? "You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles; all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!"

"You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," said Harry darkly. "Good sense of when to duck, more like." He was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking. "Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad . . . They want Arithmancy, though; you could do it, Hermione!"

"I don't much fancy banking," said Hermione.

Dawn sighs, "Besides Hermione already had her career picked out at the beginning of fourth year."

Harry frowns, "She has?"

Dawn nods, "Unless a miracle happens and Buffy lives to a ripe old age. Hermione will be a Slayer. She's a Potential remember."

Hermione nods, "Yeah if I wind up chosen I won't have access to many jobs that are compatible. Dawn's sort of in the same boat I am."

Dawn nods, "Yeah Dumbledore said I might inherit Slayer abilities from Buffy. If that happens I will wind up being a Slayer also."

On Monday afternoon Dawn and Hermione walked together to McGonagall's office. They knew they had separate times, but thought it best to get it over with together.

"Summers, I only have one of you at this time," said McGonagall as they entered.

Professor Umbridge was there also, a clipboard on her knee.

Dawn nods, "We know, Professor. But we thought we would save you the hassle of seeing us separately. Were both going to pretty much be doing the same thing anyways."

"Sit down, Summers, both of you," said Professor McGonagall tersely. Her hands shook slightly as she shuffled the many pamphlets littering her desk.

"Well, Dawn, Hermione, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

Dawn looked to Hermione and nodded, "Professor both of us know pretty much what we will be doing after Hogwarts. Since were both Potentials…"

"Potentials?" Umbridge interrupted. "What do you mean, Summers?"

Hermione smiled, "Were next in line to become Slayers."

Umbridge eyes went wide as she heard that. Having one Slayer in the wizarding world was bad enough. Having possibly two more…

Professor McGonagall nods, "You're sure of this?" She of course knew it to be true but she didn't want Umbridge to know that she knew.

Dawn nods, "Yes. Professor McGonagall you know of my origins?"

McGonagall nods, "Yes." She had learned Dawn had been the Key when she went with the Summers sisters and Dumbledore to rescue Dawn.

Umbridge glared at Dawn.

"I will inherit Buffy's Slayer abilities, since I was technically created from her and Hermione. Just as I inherited the ability to do wand magic from Hermione." Dawn said. "Hermione is Buffy's successor. She was made a Potential by the monks when they created me to hide the Key. That way should Buffy die before we had dealt with Glory. Hermione would become rhe next Slayer. Hermione of course is still a Potential regardless of Glory being gone."

Professor McGonagall nods, "I see. Then I think possibly something related in some way…"

Hermione nods, "I think Dawn and I both agree either Muggle Relations or Auror. Both would be complimentary to being a Slayer. Muggle Relations would be a good choice because we would be protecting not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. As a Slayer we would be walking in both worlds. Auror would be a good choice as it is a complimentary field. Aurors chase after not only dark wizards but dark creatures as well. The Slayer is chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Though Buffy only fights dark creatures as she doesn't believe in taking a human life."

"You'd need top grades for Auror," said Professor McGonagall. "They ask for a minimum of five NEWTs, and nothing under "Exceeds Expectations" grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career path, Summers, they only take the best. In fact, I don't think anybody has been taken on in the last three years. But I think you both could pull the NEWT scores required. Muggle Relations would not require…"

Professor Umbridge gave a very tiny cough, as though she was trying to see how quietly she could do it. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"…as much. You would need Outstanding in Muggle Studies and could pass everything else with Acceptable. You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?"

"Yes," said Dawn and Hermione.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose?" Dawn asked. "For the Auror."

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "I would also advise —"

Professor Umbridge gave another cough, a little more audible this time. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again, and continued as though nothing had happened.

"I would also advise Transfiguration, because Aurors frequently need to Transfigure or Untransfigure in their work. And I ought to tell you now, Summers, that I do not accept students into my NEWT classes unless they have achieved "Exceeds Expectations" or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level. But I don't think that would be a problem for either of you. Then you ought to do Charms, always useful, and Potions. Poisons and antidotes are essential study for Aurors. And I must tell you that Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything other than "Outstanding" in their OWLs, so —"

Professor Umbridge gave her most pronounced cough yet.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall asked curtly, without looking at Professor Umbridge.

"Oh, no, thank you very much," said Umbridge. 'I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?"

"I daresay you'll find you can," said Professor McGonagall.

"I was just wondering whether Miss Summers has quite the temperament for an Auror?" said Professor Umbridge indicating Dawn.

"Were you?" said Professor McGonagall haughtily. "Well, Summers," she continued, as though there had been no interruption, "Now for Muggle Studies you will need just about all the same classes with the inclusion of Muggle Studies. I see you both Exceed Expectation in pretty much everything so…" Umbridge coughed again. "Are you quite sure you wouldn't like a cough drop, Dolores?"

"Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva," simpered Professor Umbridge. "I was just concerned that you might not have Dawn's most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note."

"What, this thing?" said Professor McGonagall in a tone of revulsion, as she pulled a sheet of pink parchment from between the leaves of Dawn's folder. She glanced down it, her eyebrows slightly raised, then placed it back into the folder without comment.

"Yes, Dawn, _Buffy_ thinks you show a pronounced aptitude for the subject, and obviously for an Auror—"

"Did you not understand my note, Minerva?" asked Professor Umbndge.

"Of course I understood it," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, then, I am confused . . . I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you can give Ms. Summers false hope that —"

"False hope?" repeated Professor McGonagall. "You are not the only Professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Buffy also teachs the subject and her reports have been more glowing than yours."

"I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Dawn has been achieving very poor results in her classes with me —"

Dawn suddenly stood and walked over to Umbridge, "You will shut up."

"I will not be talked to in this fashion," Umbridge said. "I am a Professor you will show me respect."

"I could care less what you think. Your threats mean nothing. Or have you forgotten the threat my sister made?" Dawn said.

Professor McGonagall smiles, "That's enough, Dawn." Dawn nodded and sat down. "Delores, I will accept Buffy's reports more readily than yours as she is more qualified to teach the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts since she is indeed the Slayer, as you very well know. She has dealt with the subject as the Slayer for 5 years before coming to teach here. Besides we all know that you don't have much choice when it comes to the Summers family. I believe there is a standing order from the Ministry not to antagonize the Slayer. You already pushed Buffy over that line. Anymore nudging and I fear you won't like the results."

Professor Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing. She knew McGonagall was correct despite repeated attempts to deal with the threat the Summers family represented since Buffy's initial revolt. She had been beaten down time and again.

Professor McGonagall turned back to Dawn and Hermione. "Any questions, Dawn, Hermione?'

"Yes," said Dawn. "What sort of character and aptitude tests does the Ministry do on you for Auror, if you get enough NEWTs?"

"Well, you'll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth," said Professor McGonagall, "perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical Defense. It will mean a lot more study even after you've left school, so unless you're prepared to —"

"I think you'll also find," said Umbridge, her voice very cold now, "that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. They also do mental evaluations."

This time Hermione stood up and got in Umbridge's face, "Be glad you have a job now, Umbridge. Because this summer you will nolonger be working for the Ministry. Buffy intends to sue the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic for the articles the Daily Prophet printed. And we all know those articles were written by people answering to you and Fudge. I would highly suggest you do what my sister told you to do and shut up."

Professor McGonagall couldn't help herself as she began to clap as Hermione sat down.

Professor Umbridge stood up and stormed out of the office.

Professor McGonagall turned back to Dawn and Hermione, "I can't wait to tell Buffy what you two did. Don't worry that's a good thing. I've not seen her that furious before, even when Harry was in here for his talk on career choices. I think she is really afraid of what Buffy might do.

Professor Umbridge was still breathing as though she had just run a race when she strode into their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that afternoon.

Every now and then Umbridge shot glowering looks at Dawn, Hermione, and even Harry. Buffy smiled from where she sat at the desk. Umbridge occasionally glared at Buffy but wisely said nothing to her fellow co-professor.

That evening Dawn, Hermione and Buffy were in Buffy's suite.

"I can't say how proud I am of you two. I will be glad when this year is over and she's gone." Buffy said.

Dawn and Hermione smiled at their sister. "Thank's Buffy." Dawn said.

Buffy smiles, "Your welcome. I want to ask have either of you decided on a career path?"

Hermione and Dawn look at each other and then nodded. "We want something to compliment being the Slayer."

Buffy frowned, "I don't want either of you to have to live my life."

Dawn nods, "We know. But in a way we already have, Buffy. All last year with Glory, and Hermione was helping Harry when it came to facing Voldemort. Besides we both know at least I won't have a choice I will be a Slayer because I inherited it from you. And should something happen to you, Hermione won't have a choice either she will be chosen."

Buffy sighs and nods, "Alright."

"So we were thinking either Auror or Muggle Relations. Both would compliment being a Slayer." Hermione said. "And being an Auror would actually pay us to be a Slayer if you think about it. Besides Aurors and Slayers are pretty much the same. The only difference is on top of dark creatures the Auror goes after dark wizards also."

Buffy nods, "There is a third option."

"What?" Dawn asks.

Buffy smiles, "After you two graduate I will be retiring as Professor. I think one of you should take my place. And the other could even teach Muggle Studies."

Hermione and Dawn looked at each other and then nodded. "We'll consider it, Buffy." Hermione said.

Buffy smiled, "That's all I can ask of you. Go on I'm sure you both are dying to tell Harry and Ron what happened at your career choice meetings."

As Dawn and Hermione headed back the Gryffindor common room the heard Umbridge up ahead. "So!"

They walked up next to Harry. "What's going on?" Dawn asks.

Harry shrugs, "Don't know."

"So — you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge said.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting . . . oh, let me do it now . . ."

"Whips?" Hermione said. "Torturing students is illegal."

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said. 'You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together: "Accio brooms!"

Dawn, Hermione and Harry heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to their left, they ducked just in time. Fred and George's broomsticks were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the Weasley twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd. "It anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late.

Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air.

Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.


	40. Chapter 40: Out of the Fire

**Chapter 40: Out of the Fire**

"I'm not going . . . I don't need the hospital wing . . . I don't want . . ." Harry said as he tried to pull away from Professor Tofty, who was looking at Harry with much concern after helping him out into the Entrance Hall with the students all around them staring.

"I'm — I'm fine, sir," Harry stammered. "Really . . . I just fell asleep . . . had a nightmare . . ."

"Pressure of examinations!" said the old wizard sympathetically, patting Harry shakily on the shoulder. "It happens, young man, it happens! Now, a cooling drink of water, and perhaps you will be ready to return to the Great Hall? The examination is nearly over, but you may be able to round off your last answer nicely?"

"Yes," said Harry wildly. "I mean . . . no . . . I've done — done much as I can, I think . . ."

"Very well, very well," said the old wizard gently. "I shall go and collect your examination paper and I suggest that you go and have a nice lie down."

"I'll do that," said Harry, nodding vigorously. "Thanks very much."

Dawn who had heard everything quickly finished her test and as Professor Tofty walked past her she handed it to him. She then grabbed her stuff and ran out to join Harry. "What's wrong?" she asked as her hand slipped in to Harry's.

Harry looked to Dawn and then pulled her up the marble staircase and along the corridors, and finally burst through the double doors of the hospital wing, causing Madam Pomfrey to shriek in alarm.

"Potter, Summers, what do you two think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I need to see Professor McGonagall," gasped Harry. "Now . . . it's urgent!"

"She's not here, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "She was transferred to St Mungo's this morning. Four Stunning Spells straight to the chest at her age? It's a wonder they didn't kill her."

"She's . . . gone?" said Harry, shocked.

The bell rang just outside the dormitory. Dawn looked at Harry. He hadn't so much as uttered what had caused him to want to see Professor McGonagall. Harry remained quite still, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't wonder you're shocked, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "As if one of them could have Stunned Minerva McGonagall face-on by daylight! Cowardice, that's what it was . . . despicable cowardice . . . if I wasn't worried what would happen to you students without me, I'd resign in protest."

"Yes," said Harry blankly. He wheeled around and pulled Dawn blindly from the hospital wing into the teeming corridor where he stood.

Dawn looked at Harry with worry, "Harry what's going on?"

Harry looked to Dawn, "Go find Buffy. Tell her I need to see her. I will be in her suite momentarily as soon as I find Ron and Hermione."

Dawn nodded and was off quickly.

Harry too ran off, he found Ron and Hermione on the marble staircase coming up.

"Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron.

"Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something." He led them to Buffy's suite. Buffy and Dawn weren't there yet. "Voldemorts got Sirius."

"What?" Ron said.

"How d'you — ?" Hermione asked

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam." Harry said.

"But — but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven . . . he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there . . . he's torturing him . . . says he'll end by killing him! How're we going to get there?"

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But — Harry . . ." said Ron weakly.

"What? What?" said Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er . . . how . . . how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realising he was there?"

"How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"But . . . Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "its five o'clock in the afternoon . . . the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers . . . how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry . . . they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world . . . you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been —"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him? You saw it also, remember?"

"He's got a point," said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.

"But this is just — just so unlikely!" said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages —"

"But why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt —"

"You know what, I've just thought of something," said Ron in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"

"Yeah — and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" said Harry.

"Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there —"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" said Ron, rounding on her.

"OK," she said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this —"

"What?"

"You . . . this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do . . . sort of . . . I mean — don't you think you've got a bit of a — a — saving-people thing?" she said.

He glared at her. "And what's that supposed to mean, a "saving-people thing"?"

"Well . . . you . . ." she looked more apprehensive than ever. "I mean . . . last year, for instance . . . in the lake . . . during the Tournament . . . you shouldn't have . . . I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl . . . you got a bit . . . carried away . . . I mean, it was really great of you and everything, Everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do —"

"That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero . . . is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted.

"I'm trying to say — Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the — the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst —?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not — they've taken McGonagall to St Mungo's, Buffy's the only one of Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and even she can't make reports anymore, am I right?

Hermione sighs and nods, "Umbridge is watching her Floo now, yes."

Harry nods, "So if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry — what if your dream was — was just that, a dream?"

"You don't get it!" Harry shouted at her, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione — Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the Dementors, or —" he rounded on Ron "— when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk —" he rounded on Hermione again "— when Dawn's life was in danger from Glory."

"I never said I had a problem!" said Ron heatedly.

Hermione look taken back, he was right she knew. She was happy that Harry had Dawn's back. "But Harry, you've just said it Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this —"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN —"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST —"

The door to Buffy's suite opened just then. Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around and watched as Dawn, Buffy, Ginny and Luna walked in.

Harry snapped at Dawn. "Dawn, I thought you were just getting Buffy. Why is Ginny and Luna here?"

Dawn sighs, "They overheard Buffy and I talking on our way back. They want to help."

"Well, they can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait . . . Harry, they can help."

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."

"I've told you, I saw —"

Buffy's eyes went wide, now she knew what was so important. "Dang now I wish I hadn't burned that bridge with Umbridge. I could have used to Floo to contact Sirius."

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d — do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste."

Buffy nods, "Hermione is right, Harry. What if it's a trick. We've got to check, we've got to be sure."

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if you and I can contact him," said Dawn. "Ron, will draw Umbridge away, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Buffy, Ginny and Luna. And Hermione and I will be with just in case.

Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say "Sirius", are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Nobody answered her.

"OK," Harry said, "OK, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"

"Right," said Buffy. "And I will help you Harry. But we need to make sure it's not a trick. Ron, go and find Umbridge and — and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. You could tell her — I don't know — that Peeves is up to something awful as usual . . ."

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."

"OK," Hermione said. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas. Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

Buffy nods, "I will help Ginny and Luna keep watch. It'll make it easier if there is a professor backing them up."

"OK," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry - you, Dawn and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius —"

"He's not there, Hermione!" Harry said.

"I mean, you can — can check whether Sirius is at home or not while Dawn and I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."

Dawn nods, "And I don't want you to be in their alone either. I would worry about you."

Harry looked to Dawn and saw the worry etched in her face. Not only for Sirius but for him as well, he was glad that she was his girlfriend right then. "Ok."

"Ok," said Buffy. "I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes, not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry "C'mon, let's go."

Buffy nods, "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, OK?"

Harry nods and heads out of Buffy's suite.

Five minutes later they were standing at the end of the corridor as Harry came bounding up. "Got it. Ready to go, then?"

"All right," whispered Hermione. "So Ron — you go and head Umbridge off . . . Ginny, Buffy, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor . . . Harry, Dawn and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear . . ."

Ron strode away. Ginny, Luna and Buffy bobbed between the jostling students and sent them off in the opposite direction.

"Get over here," muttered Hermione, tugging at Dawn and Harry's wrist and pulling them back into a recess where the ugly stone head of a medieval wizard stood muttering to itself on a column.

"Are — are you sure you're OK, Harry? You're still very pale." Dawn asked her boyfriend with concern.

"I'm fine," he said and gave Dawn a quick peck on the cheek before tugging the Invisibility Cloak from out of his bag. "Here," he said; he threw the Invisibility Cloak over all three of them and they stood listening carefully over the Latin mumblings of the bust in front of them.

"You can't come down here!" Buffy was calling to the crowd. "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swivelling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here —"

They could hear people complaining; one surly voice said, "I can't see no gas."

"That's because it's colorless," said Ginny in a convincingly exasperated voice, "but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."

Slowly, the crowd thinned. The news about the Garrotting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way any more. When at last the surrounding area was quite clear, Hermione said quietly, "I think that's as good as we're going to get, Harry, Dawn — come on, let's do it."

They moved forwards, covered by the Cloak. As they passed Bufyf and Ginny, Hermione whispered, "Good one . . . don't forget the signal."

"What's the signal?" muttered Harry, as they approached Umbridge's door.

"A loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" if they see Umbridge coming," replied Dawn, as Harry inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.

"I thought she might have added extra security after the second Niffler."

They pulled off the Cloak; Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out.

Dawn gave Harry's hand a squeeze before he dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

Dawn wasn't sure how long she waited while Harry had his head in the fire. And then she saw Umbridge walk in the room and frowned. Why hadn't there been a warning? She watched as Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna were brought in bound and gagged.

Umbridge grabbed Harry's head and pulled him dragged him backwards out of the fire.

"You think," Umbridge whispered, "that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy."

"Take his wand," Umbridge barked. "Theirs, too."

Dawn watched as hers, Hermione and Harry's wands were taken from them.

"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge.

"I was — trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.

"Liar." Umbridge said. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one —" said Harry.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington. "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it? Go find Summers. Bring her in here as well." She smirked at Dawn. "This is about to be a Summers-free zone as well. I finally got the Minster's approval to terminate her and expel the both of you."

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes — Mr Filch having just informed me so. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone. And I know it can't be Buffy Summers since she is still here."

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten. "Very well. Very well, Mr Potter . . . I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco —fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy stowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking.

Harry looked at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. He kept his face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside some minutes later and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," Snape said. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed. "You can make some more, can't you?"

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbndge, swelling toadishly. "A month! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter — and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did — I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling."

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge. "You arc being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. He closed the door behind him with a snap.

"Very well," Umbridge said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well . . . I am left with no alternative . . . this is more than a matter of school discipline . . . this is an issue of Ministry security . . . yes . . . yes . . . You are forcing me, Potter . . . I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use . . . I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice . . ."

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge — it's illegal."

But Umbridge took no notice.

Dawn looked around wondering where Buffy was. What was taking her so long?

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge. "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you?" gasped Harry. "You sent the Dementors after me? Buffy was right it was someone inside the Ministry."

"Somebodyhad to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you and Ms. Summers somehow — discrediting you both — but I was the one who actually did something about it . . . only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now — ' And taking a deep breath, she cried, 'Cruc—"

"NO!" shouted Dawn. "No — Harry — we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Dawn he could see.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's . . . what's the point?" Dawn said as she began to cry weakly.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge. "Ms. Summers is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Dawn!" shouted Ron through his gag.

"I'm — I'm sorry everyone," said Dawn. "But — I can't stand it —"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Dawn by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then . . . with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Dawn into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled at her twin as she understood what Dawn was doing.

"Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well . . . no!" sobbed Dawn. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head —"

"Idiot girl — Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

"But — but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Dawn, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We . . . we wanted to tell him it's r — ready!" choked Dawn.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Dawn's shoulders again and shook her slightly. 'What's ready, girl?'

"The . . . the weapon," said Dawn.

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

Suddenly several people burst into the room and Dawn smiled. Now she knew where Buffy had gone - back to her suite. "And there she is," Dawn said.

Umbridge turned to face Buffy and her face dropped. Beside Buffy stood Faith, Willow and Tara – two Slayers and two of the most powerful Wiccan witches in the world.

"I told you Umbridge. You push me over the line we would go to war." Buffy said. "You just declared war. I have with me here Faith Lehane, the other Slayer. And two Wiccan witches, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. You think you can beat us be my guest."

"Buffy, she tried to use the Cruciatus on Harry." Dawn said.

Buffy held up her wand as Faith unsheathed a sword strapped to her back. Willow and Tara began chanting.

The Inquisitorial Squad didn't know what hit them as Willow and Tara cast their spell instantly putting them to sleep.

Umbridge knew she was outmatched instantly. There was no way she could win. But win she would try. She held up her wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Buffy smiled as she simply dodged the spell. "Nice try. Did you forget I'm a Slayer? Expelliarmus!"

Umbridge is hit straight in the chest and is sent flying back against the wall.

"This can end in one of two ways, Umbridge. You can either walk out of here now, resign your post at the Ministry and here at Hogwarts. Or I could have you arrested and imprisoned, for attempting to use the Cruciatis on a student. Your choice," Buffy said angrily. "And believe me I would so prefer to see you in Azkaban."

Umbridge thought about it and frowned. She had no choice in the matter. She didn't want to go to Azkaban. "I will resign."

Buffy smiles, "Good. Faith here will stand guard over you while you write up the necessary resignation letters. Once they are in her hands she will escort you to the edge of the grounds where you can Apparate away. If I ever see you again I will not be so lenient next time." She then looked to Harry. "Did you talk to Sirius?"

Harry shook his head, "No Kreacher said he went to the Ministry."

Buffy nods, "Then we too will go to the Ministry. Willow, Tara I need you both with me. Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna you're coming also. Neville find the other professors let them know what has transpired here and that Faith here is acting Headmistress till I or Dumbledore return. And Dumbledore will be returning."


	41. Chapter 41: Flight and Mysteries

**Author's Note: **I added three chapters today because I am going out of town tomorrow (Sunday) and I'm not sure what time I will be back tomorrow (Sunday) evening.

Almost to the end of Order of the Phoenix - 3 more chapters then we dive into Half Blood Prince.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Flight and Mysteries**

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna.

"Look," said Ron, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we —"

Buffy nods, "I have to agree with Ron. Not everyone has brooms and Harry's is still under guard. Besides Willow and Tara don't know how to use a broom.

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but Thestrals can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

"Yes!" Dawn said. "Perfect Luna."

"Those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "How many?"

Buffy counts, "We'll need at least six or seven. There should be more than that in the herd."

They gathered some meat from the kitchens and went out to the edge of the wood behind Hagrid's hut. Soon they had enough Thestrals and were flying towards London.

Dawn wrapped her arms around Harry as she got on behind him. Harry couldn't help but like the thought of Dawn hugging him, even though Buffy glared at him every so often. But underneath it all he was sure that Buffy was happy that Dawn had found herself a boyfriend that she approved of.

"How're we supposed to get on?" said Ron faintly. "When we can't see the things?"

"Oh, it's easy," said Luna. "Come here . . ." She pulled Ron over to a Thestrals standing around managed to help him on to the back of their mount.

Hermione went and pulled Ginny behind her. She mounted another Thestral and pulled Ginny up behind her.

Buffy watched as Tara led Willow to a Thestral. She remembered Tara saying her mother had died which explained why Tara could see them. She didn't understand why with everything Willow had seen since Buffy came to Sunnydale that she couldn't. She got on the last Thestral. "Everyone ready?"

"This is mad," Ron murmured. "Mad . . . if I could just see it —"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

They all nodded and he saw live pairs of knees tighten beneath their robes.

"OK . . . Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," Harry said uncertainly. "Er . . . if you know . . . where to go . . ."

For a moment the Thestrals did nothing at all; then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated everyone, the Thestrals rocketed upwards.

Dawn hugged Harry tightly, she did not think she had ever moved so fast: the Thestrals streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating

They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Dawn could see mountains and gullies below them. "It's beautiful up here," Dawn said to Harry. "I can see why you enjoy flying so much."

Harry smiled, "Yes it is."

As the daylight began to fail, they saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills...

"This is bizarre!" Ron yelled.

Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were, or how very fast they were travelling.

On they flew through the gathering darkness.

Hermione noticed suddenly after who knew how long the Thestral's head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and she actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last . . .

And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows.

Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement, the horses touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and everyone slid from the backs of the Thestrals.

Ron toppled from his Thestral on to the pavement as Luna slid off gracefully. "Never again," he said. "Never, ever again . . . that was the worst —"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on beside Dawn and Harry: both slid off their mount a little more gracefully than Ron.

Tara got off first and then helped Willow off. The two shared a kiss, smiling at the other.

Buffy was the last off and simply hopped off.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Lune asked.

"Over here," Buffy said. She led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "There is so many of us I think we should go down in three groups. Willow and Tara are with me. Harry, you take Dawn and Ginny. Hermione will take Luna."

Soon everyone was standing in the Atrium. The only sound was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain.

"Come on," said Buffy quietly and the they sprinted off down the hall, Buffy in the lead, past the fountain towards the security desk.

They passed through the golden gates to the lifts. Harry pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. It was a tight fit but everyone got in this time. Harry stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling.

They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Buffy looks to Harry, "Do you know the way."

Harry nods and he turns towards a plain black door. "Let's go," and he led the way down the corridor, "OK, listen," said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe . . . maybe a couple of people should stay here as a — as a lookout, and —"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Dawn.

"Let's get on with it," said Ron firmly.

Buffy smiled and nods, "In for a penny, in for a pound."

Harry turned to face the door and walked forwards, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

Dawn closed the door and she immediately regretted it as the room became pitch dark. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light she saw there were around a dozen doors here. Suddenly there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. Dawn grabbed Harry's arm as though frightened the floor might move, too, but it did not. Then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.

Buffy nodded knowing Ginny was right. "Willow do you think you can do a locator spell to find the door that leads back out?"

"I don't know." Willow said."It depends on what kind of wards this place has in place."

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius —"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Dawn said. "We don't know whose with him."

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't —"' Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room — that's this one — and then I went through another door into a room that kind of . . . glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it."

Buffy nods, "Everyone pick a door. Harry you stay in the middle that way you can look at each door as their opened."

Harry nodded and they each picked a door. Slowly they found the right door and stepped through. "That's it." He knew it at once by the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. "This way!"

Harry led the way down the narrow space between lines of desks, heading, for the source of the light in the room, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as he was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, look!" said Ginny and Dawn, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Harry sharply as he led them past the bell jar to the only door behind it. "This is it," Harry said again, "it's through here —"

Buffy nods, "Wands at the ready. Harry let me, Willow and Tara go in first. Then follow us."

Harry nodded as Buffy pushed the door open.

Buffy, Willow and Tara entered the room and looked around. "Clear," Buffy said.

The rest of them entered the large room file with towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row.

Buffy nods, "Okay. Willow, Tara, Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione with me. Ginny and Luna stay by the door."

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes . . . that's fifty-four . . ."

"Keep your wands ready," Buffy said softly. "Willow, Tara I would suggest you prepare whatever spells you need."

They crept forward. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four . . . eighty-five . . . Buffy was listening for the slightest sound of movement but heard nothing but them.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Dawn.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry. "You can't see properly from here."

Buffy nods, "Okay just like before." She led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed . . .

"He should be near here," whispered Harry. "Anywhere here . . . really close . . ."

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond.

"Somewhere about . . . here . . ." Harry said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be . . ." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe . . ." He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"I . . . I don't think Sirius is here." Hermione said.

Buffy nods, "I think 'Mione's right Harry."

Harry ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Dawn called.

"What?" Harry said. "Have you seen this?"

"What?" said Harry, but eagerly this time. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Dawn staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's — it's got your name on," said Dawn.

Harry moved a little closer. Dawn was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly. He stepped forwards. He read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and Harry Potter

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"

Harry glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

"I'm not here," Dawn said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."

**(A/N I debated having them finding another prophecy either for Dawn or Hermione. Either tying them into the Voldemort fight or for the First Evil. In the end I decided not to.)**

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" Harry said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Dawn suddenly. Harry looked at her. She looked as though she could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on," said Harry.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it. Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Buffy turned quickly and noticed Lucius Malfoy standing several feet away. "Malfoy."


	42. Chapter 42: Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note: **I'm getting ready to get in the shower and noticed I have just enough time after all to post a chapter before I leave.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Beyond the Veil**

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Dawn gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one. "To me," said Malfoy yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry said.

"Willow, Tara." Buffy said quietly.

The two Wiccan witches nodded silently understanding what Buffy wanted.

"I want to know where Sirius is!"mimicked the woman to Harry's left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from them.

"You've got him," said Harry. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet — "

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter. "You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Besides not all of them are children. Isn't that right Slayer? Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

Buffy shook her head, "No they don't Harry. This was all a trap. Set for you. So that you could give them that."

"The Slayer is quite right Potter." said Malfoy. 'Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Buffy, raising her own wand to chest height. "What you don't know is we got more power than what you could dream of. Willow, Tara! NOW!"

"Kali, Hera, Cronus, Tonic. Air like nectar thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold mine victim as in tar." Tara and Willow chanted. The Death Eaters became immobilized.

Five different voices behind bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor —

"Run, NOW!" Buffy said. Everyone started running past the Death Eaters.

"They have Wiccan witches!" Lucius called out. "Be careful they don't need wands to cast.

The shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. Harry seized a handful of Dawn's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres — '

Harry found the way ahead clear and saw Ron and Hermione sprint past them, their arms over their heads.

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Harry turned right and began to sprint in earnest with Dawn right behind him. He glanced back and saw that Buffy, Willow and Tara were behind him. Buffy was firing spells off as she ran. Willow and Tara were continuously chanting.

Harry saw the doorway leading out and they pelted through the doorway.

"Colloportus!"gasped Dawn and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Where — where are the others?" gasped Harry. He had thought Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were ahead of them, that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" said Buffy.

"Listen!" whispered Willow.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary — Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right — Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead — Macnair and Avery, through here — Rookwood, over there — Mulciber, come with me! And leave the Slayer for me!"

"What do we do?"Dawn asked.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Harry.

Buffy nods, "As much as I hate leaving Hermione and the others behind. We need to get away from this door."

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when something large and heavy collide with the door Dawn had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alohomora!"

The door flew open, Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Tara dived under desks. They could see the bottom of two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

"STUPEFY!" Buffy yelled at the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Buffy's spell and was pointing his own wand at Dawn, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada —"

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Buffy got out from under the desk and pointed her wand at the struggling pair, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn bringing up the rear.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Dawn.

Harry flung himself sideways as Dawn took aim again and shouted:

"STUPEFY!"

The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar.

"Accio wand!"cried Dawn. Harry's wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to him.

"Thanks," he said. "Right, let's get out of —"

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"RON?" Harry yelled, "GINNY? LUNA? HERMIONE?"

They could hear more footsteps growing louder from the Hall of Prophecy and knew, too late, that he ought not to have shouted and given away their position.

"Come on!" Harry said. They took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.

They had run halfway towards it when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

"Collo—" began Dawn, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA."

Harry, Hermione, Buffy, Tara and Willow were all knocked backwards off their feet; Tara and Willow was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Dawn and Buffy smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry. "IN AN OFFICE OFF —"

"Silencio!"cried Dawn and Buffy and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

"Well done, Ha—"

But the Death Eater Dawn and Buffy had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Dawn's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.

"DAWN!" Harry and Buffy yelled.

Buffy and Harry fell to their knees beside her as Tara and Willow crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Willow's head as she emerged his foot connected with her face. Willow gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching her mouth and nose.

Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry. He grinned, with his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Dawn. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer.

Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her . . .

"Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!" said Harry.

A whine of panic inside his head was preventing Harry from thinking properly: he had one hand on Dawn's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead . . .

Suddenly Buffy screamed at the Death Eater, "PETRIF1CUS TOTALUS!" The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch. "That's for attacking my sister."

"Dawn," Harry said at once, shaking her. "Dawnie, wake up."

Buffy looked back down to her sister, "Come on Dawn."

Willow her hand to her face looked to Tara who nodded. "What did he do to her?" Tara asked.

"I dunno..." Harry and Buffy said.

Tara grasped Dawn's wrist, "She's got a pulse."

A wave of relief swept through Harry and Buffy. "She's alive?" Harry asked.

Tara smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Buffy, we're not far from the exit," Harry whispered, "we're right next to that circular room . . . if we can just get your friends to and across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet they can get Dawn up the corridor and into the lift . . . then they could find someone . . . raise the alarm . . ."

"And what are we going do do?" said Buffy.

'We've got to find the others," said Harry.

"Well, Dara and I'b going do find dem wid you," said Willow firmly.

"But Dawn —"

"We'll dake her wid us," said Willow firmly. "I'll carry her — I can'd casd andyways."

Harry looks at Buffy who nods. "I consider them family; I wouldn't expect anything else from Tara or Willow." Buffy said.

Tara nods, "And we consider Hermione family so we're not leaving without her."

Buffy stood and picked up her unconscious sister and placed her in Willow's arms. She then knelt down and picked up Dawn's wand and handed it to Willow.

Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more.

"So which way d'you reck—?" Harry asked

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and four people fell out of it.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing towards them. "Ginny — are you all — ?"

Buffy smiles, "Hermione!" She hugged Hermione.

"Harry," said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . ."

"Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark —"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus — ha ha ha —" A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst. " — anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductcr Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but..."

Hermione looked at Dawn and Willow, "What happened?"

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"And what about Ron?" said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle.

"I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"Harry," said Ron, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony . . . Loony Lovegood . . . ha ha ha . . ."

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry firmly. "Tara, Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Tara and Luna, then they each put an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support.

Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder. He looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time —

Buffy looked at Hermione with worry, "We're not sure, 'Mione. She's alive that much we know."

Harry heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led. by Bellatrix Lestrange. "There they are!"she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from him and ducked back to help Willow in with Dawn: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

Luna and Tara helped Ginny through with Buffy following at the rear shooting off curses. As soon as she was through the door, Harry shouted, "Colloportus!"' And three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. There are other ways in — "WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

Harry spun around looking for an exit.

Sudenly a jet of red light flew from a Death Eater's wand who burst in from another room and hit Luna squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Willow; it missed her by inches. Harry, Tara and Buffy were now the only three left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at him: holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others. Harry dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come.

Buffy was close on Harry's heals as she shouted back, "Willow, Tara get them out."

They ran into a room with a sunken pit and in the middle was a stone archway on a dais. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eater's laughter. Harry backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. Buffy backed with him her wand poised.

The back of Buffy's legs hit something solid: she had reached the dais where the archway stood. They climbed backwards onto it.

The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at them.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let — let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy. "You see, there are ten of us and only two of you . . . or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"They're not alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "They still have me!"

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide as he saw Tara holding Dawn's wand.

"I may not know how to use this but I am sure I can still do some damage." Tara said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed as one of them grabbed Tara before she could even cast a wiccan spell or use the wand.

Bellatrix smiled, "Now, let's see how long Potter's new friend lasts before she cracks . . . unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, Harry."

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Tara screamed. The Death Eater dropped her and she fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Tara's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your friend die the hard way!"

Buffy grabbed the prophecy from Harry's hand. "You want it so badly…"

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.

The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.

Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry and Buffy could see Tara crawling along.

"Are you OK?" Harry yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

"Yes," said Tara.

Buffy smiled at Tara, "I'm sorry."

Tara nods, "I had to do something to distract them."

Then someone grabbed Buffy. "Give it to me," growled a voice in her ear, "give me the prophecy —"

Buffy looked around and saw Sirius duelling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled and the Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off.

"Thanks!" Buffy said to Harry, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, duelling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. Buffy saw it was Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor. Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Buffy.

"Tarantallegra!" the wizard shouted, his wand pointing at Tara, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing her and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Summers —"

He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Dawn just as Harry yelled, 'Protego!'

Buffy felt something streak across her face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked her sideways and she fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

The Death Eater raised his wand again. "Accio proph —"

Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed the Death Eater with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way.

Now Sirius and the Death Eater were duelling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips —

The Death Eater drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Buffy and Dawn. Springing up, Harry yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Once again, The Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them.

"Now Buffy I want you to get Harry and your friend out of—"

They ducked as a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

"Buffy, take the prophecy, grab Harry and your friend and run!' Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Buffy did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across her field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Buffy's head as he launched herself towards Harry and Tara."

"Can you stand?" she whispered in Tara's ear, as Tara's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck —"

Tara did so — and with Harry's help they got Tara to her feet. Suddenly out of nowhere, a man lunged at Buffy and she fell backwards.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Mudblood!" snarled Lucus Malfoy's voice in her ear, and Buffy felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between her ribs.

"Harry! Catch!" Buffy said as she flung the prophecy across the floor, Harry spun himself around and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Harry, but Buffy jabbed her own wand back over her shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Malfoy was blasted off her back and smashed into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Buffy again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them.

"Harry, round up the others and GO!"

Harry and Buffy grabbed Tara and lifted her bodily on to the first tier of stone steps.

A spell hit the stone bench at their heel; it crumbled away and they fell back to the step below.

"Come on!" said Harry desperately. "Just try and push with your legs —"

Another spell hit near them and caused Harry to drop the prophecy ball, before either Buffy or Harry could catch it, one of Tara's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them.

"Dumbledore!" said Buffy, staring back over her shoulder.

Harry turned to look where Buffy was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Buffy, Tara and Harry.

Buffy slid her arm out from around Tara. "Get her to safety, Harry." She turned and hurried back down the stairs. But Harry had no intention of going.

Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line —

Buffy was halfway back down the steps when she saw it happen. Bellatrix fired off a spell that caught Sirius his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Buffy looked around and smiled as she saw a rope. Harry, Lupin and Tonks were suddenly beside her. She ran over and grabbed the rope and handed the end to Lupin. "Hold on for dear life. When I give a sharp yank pull me back."

Hermione walked through the door and watched as Buffy ran for the veil and jumped in it. Suddenly Hermione for an unexplainable reason felt stronger than she had ever before. It took a moment to process why… She was now a Slayer. By Buffy jumping into the veil she was effectively dead.

On the otherside of the veil all was dark. Buffy could see Sirius falling before her. Then suddenly he stopped and it appeared he was lying still. She landed beside him, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Buffy with confusion. It was obvious he wasn't sure of where he was. He touched her face. "I'm sorry."

Buffy looked into his eyes the most perfect eyes she had ever seen. "Come on we have to get you back to Harry."

"Harry?" Sirius said. "No leave me."

"He loves you Sirius." Buffy said. "He needs you."

Sirius shook his head, "No leave me."

Buffy looked in to Sirius eyes she knew that Harry was not the only person to love this man. "Come back to me, Sirius."

Sirius looked to Buffy some clarity entering him finally, "Back to you?"

Buffy smiles and she kneels down next to him and kisses him passionately. "Come back to me."

Sirius thinks for a moment and then nods as he kisses her back. He wraps his arms around Buffy and she tugs on the rope.


	43. Chapter 43: Lost Prophecy

**Author's Note: **For those of you in the U.S. Have a safe and happy Memorial Day. My Q/A responses are at the end of this chapter due to length of one of the answers.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Lost Prophecy**

Buffy woke to find herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She was unsure how she had even gotten there. The last thing she remembered was pulling Sirius from the veil. She looked beside her bed to see both her sisters sitting next to her lightly dozing in their chairs.

Hermione was the first to notice Buffy was awake as she opened her eyes. "Hey."

Buffy smiles, "Hey. How long?"

Hermione nudges Dawn who opens her eyes, "Look who's awake." Dawn smiled. "You've been asleep for a couple hours.

"Sirius?" Buffy asked.

Dawn smiled, "Safe and sound back at Grimmauld place. Professor Lupin took him back."

"Willow and Tara?" Buffy asked.

Dawn smiled, "Their fine. Madam Pomfrey has already healed Willow, and countered the jink on Tara, and the spell on me obviously. Willow, Tara and Faith went back to Sunnydale shortly after your return. Willow wanted to of course stay till you were up and around. But Faith was adamant they get back to Sunnydale."

"Buffy." Hermione said. "There's something I need to tell you."

Buffy looked to her sister confused, "What?"

"When you went to rescue Sirius, when you jumped into the veil. I was chosen." Hermione said. "Wherever the veil leads to, whatever chooses the next Slayer thought you were dead."

Buffy closed her eyes and lets out a sigh before opening them again. "I never wanted you to be a Slayer, 'Mione. I never wanted that for you."

Hermione nods, "I know. But you know something Buffy, I'm alright with it. Besides you were right when you suggested teaching at Hogwarts. It will give me a way to still be the Slayer and have a normal life. When Professor McGonagall returns I intend to tell her."

Dawn nods, "I think I will try for the other one you said Buffy, Muggle Studies teacher."

"Does Harry know? About Sirius?" Buffy asked.

Hermione and Dawn shook their heads. "Harry has been in Dumbledore's office since he came back to Hogwarts."

Buffy slowly sat up and went to get out of bed.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over, "You need to rest, Professor Summers."

Buffy smiles, "Slayer healing. I'm fine. Thank you though Poppy. I have to see Dumbledore."

In Dumbledore's office Harry was shaking with rage. "I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human —" Dumbledore said.

"THEN — I — DON'T — WANT — TO — BE — HUMAN!" Harry roared. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANY MORE —"

"You do care," said Dumbledore. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I — DON'T!" Harry screamed.

"Oh, yes, you do," said Dumbledore, still more calmly. "You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry roared. "YOU — STANDING THERE — YOU—"

"No, but I do." Buffy said as she stepped in to the office.

Harry looked at Buffy, "AND HOW DO I FEEL."

"Like the world has abandoned you. Like you have lost everything you hold dear." Buffy says. "But it's unjustified."

This stopped Harry in his tracks. "What?" Harry said.

Buffy smiled, "Do you remember when I jumped in the veil."

Harry nodded, "You were going to try and bring him back, but you didn't."

"But I did." Buffy said.

"How?" Harry asked in shock.

Buffy smiles, "I tied a rope around my waist and handed it to you Harry, Lupin and Tonks. Of course as we know you switched with Hermione. I talked to Sirius on the other side of the veil. Reasoned with him. He came back with me. Lupin took him back to Grimmauld Place. He is safe."

Harry smiled and hugged Buffy, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nods, "You are likely to hate me for what I have to say now. It is my fault that Sirius almost died," said Dumbledore clearly. "Or should I say, almost entirely my fault — I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius was a brave, clever and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home in hiding while they believe others to be in danger. Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have had to come after you. That blame lies with me, and with me alone."

"Please sit down both of you," said Dumbledore. "For I believe you both need to hear this. Your fates, or at least Dawns I believe is entertwined with Harry's."

"Harry, I owe you an explanation," said Dumbledore. "An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young . . . and I seem to have forgotten, lately . . ."

"I guessed, fifteen years ago," said Dumbledore, "when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort."

"You've told me this before, Professor," said Harry bluntly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Yes, but you see — it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion."

"I know," said Harry wearily.

"And this ability of yours — to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are roused — has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort returned to his own body and his full powers. More recently, I became concerned that Voldemort might realise that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr Weasley."

"Yeah, Snape told me," Harry muttered. "But Hermione saw that event also."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "And yes Hermione saw it, Harry. Because she like her sister is now a Slayer." Harry gulped and looked to Buffy who nodded. "Because she is connected to you through friendship. That is why her, at the time, nacent Slayer abilities showed her what you saw. She is connected to you just as Dawn is. Just as Buffy is now as well. You each have a tie to one another. Buffy to Sirius, Hermione to you through her friendship and Dawn to you through your soul. I would even hazard to say that Buffy even considers you family now."

Buffy nods, "I do."

"Anyways did you not wonder why it was not I who explained the connection to you, Harry? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"

Harry looked up. He could see now that Dumbledore looked sad and tired. "Yeah. Yeah, I wondered."

"You see," Dumbledore continued, "I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realised that our relationship was — or had ever been — closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes . . ."

"Voldemort's aim in possessing you, as he demonstrated tonight, would not have been my destruction. It would have been yours. He hoped, when he possessed you briefly a short while ago, that I would sacrifice you in the hope of killing him. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you, Harry. An old man's mistake . . ."

"Sirius told me you felt Voldemort awake inside you the very night that you had the vision of Arthur Weasley's attack. I knew at once that my worst fears were correct: Voldemort had realised he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort s assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape discovered," Dumbledore resumed, "that you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant."

"And then you saw Rookwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along — that the prophecies held in the Ministry of Magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lilt them from the shelves without suffering madness: in this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the Ministry of Magic, and risk revealing himself at last — or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency."

"But I didn't," muttered Harry. "I didn't practise, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione and Dawn kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go, and — Sirius wouldn't — 'Sirius wouldn't —"

"I tried to check he'd really taken Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office, I spoke to Kreacher in the fire and he said Sirius wasn't there, he said he'd gone!"

"Kreacher lied," said Dumbledore calmly. "You are not his master, he could lie to you without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"He — he sent me on purpose?"

"Oh yes. Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months."

"How?" said Harry blankly. "He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years."

"Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas," said Dumbledore, "when Sirius, apparently, shouted at him to "get out". He took Sirius at his word, and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left . . . Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucius Malfoy."

"How do you know all this?" Buffy said.

"Kreacher told me last night," said Dumbledore. "You see, I have been in constant contact with Buffy through a third party."

Harry looked to Buffy, "Who?"

Buffy sighed, "Willow. When I asked her, Faith, and Tara to come. She sent a message to Dumbledore letting him know what was going on."

Dumbledore nods, "And I tried to contact Sirius myself. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating than the fire in Dolores Umbridge's office. The reason Buffy does not use this means of communication is because we were unsure how closely Umbridge was watching her before and after her little revolt. Anyways I found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld Place."

"When, however, I received no further reports from Buffy via Willow I grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. I alerted certain Order members at once."

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and continued, "Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were at Headquarters when I made contact. All agreed to go to your aid at once. I of course requested that Sirius remain behind incase you showed up there."

"But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Kreacher the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld Place shortly after they had all left for the Ministry, it was the elf who told me — laughing — where Sirius had gone."

"He was laughing?" said Harry in a hollow voice.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoy's our whereabouts, or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable lo Voldemort, yet must have seemed much too trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you, and Buffy," said Dumbledore quietly. "Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of father and brother. Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, and that you knew where he was — but Kreacher's information made him realise that the one person for whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black."

"Sirius cared for me?" Buffy asked.

Dumbledore nods, "Since the first time you saw him and he you last summer. I dare say that I believe he loves you, Buffy. And you love him in return. You see while behind the Veil most things nolonger matter. Only what you feel in your heart. Harry could have brought Sirius back of course, but only if he had gone. You see Buffy someone on the otherside of the veil needs the connection with another person. It is why when you mentioned Harry in hopes of getting a response from Sirius he was not respondant. You were not Harry. Then you recognized your connection to Sirius and he to you. That connection is what brought him back. As you see you it is the connections we have with others that drives us. For Sirius he has loved only a select few; Harry, James and Lily being a few. That's why I said Harry could have brought him back for he had a connection to Sirius. But for that connection to work beyond the veil it had to be Harry to connect with Sirius for Sirius to come back for Harry. You had to make the connection for yourself."

Buffy thought about it for a moment and nodded, she did love Sirius. She wasn't sure when the feelings had started but she knew they had started sometime before she had jumped throught veil.

"So . . . when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was there last night . . ." Harry said.

"The Malfoy's — undoubtedly on Voldemort's instructions — had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then, if you decided to check whether Sirius was at home or not, Kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the Hippogriff yesterday, and, at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs tending to him." Dumbledore said.

"And Kreacher told you all this . . . and laughed?" he croaked.

"He did not wish to tell me," said Dumbledore. "But I am a sufficiently accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I am being lied to and I — persuaded him — to tell me the full story, before I left for the Department of Mysteries."

"And," whispered Harry, "and Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him —"

"She was quite right, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I warned Sirius when we adopted twelve Grimmauld Place as our Headquarters that Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told him that Kreacher could be dangerous to us. I do not think Sirius took me very seriously, or that he ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's —"

"Dumbledore, don't blame Sirius. He couldn't have known this would happen." Buffy said. "I think you should tell us what is really going on here. Why you really invited me into the Order. While the official reason was to spy on Umbridge. I doubt that was what you really wanted me to do."

Dumbledore nods, "You are correct, Buffy. The real reason was because I needed you to, as Harry has said, have his back. Now it is time for me to tell you, Harry, what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience."

"Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well — not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years." Dumbledore paused. "You might ask — and with good reason — why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honoured and delighted to raise you as a son."

'My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realised. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters — and many of them are almost as terrible as he — were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone for ever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you."

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power. But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated — to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you."

"She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me," said Harry at once. "She doesn't give a damn —"

"But she took you in," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

"I still don't —"

"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, whilst you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."

"Wait," said Harry. "Wait a moment. You sent that Howler. You told her to remember — it was your voice —"

"I thought," said Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly, "that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you. I suspected the Dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate son."

"It did," said Harry quietly. "Well — my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the Howler came she — she said I had to stay. But what's this got to do with —"

"Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, "you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well-nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little prince, but as normal a boy as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well. And then . . . well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner — much sooner — than I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort. You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was . . . prouder of you than I can say."

"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine,' said Dumbledore. 'An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Harry.

"Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?" Harry nodded. "Ought I to have told you then? You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No . . . perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age."

"I should have recognised the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognised that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day . . . you were too young, much too young."

"And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced; once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had left that mark on you. We discussed your scar, oh yes . . . we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything. Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph . . ."

"Do you see, Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."

"I don't —" Harry said.

Buffy nods, "I do. You care for him, as if Harry was your own son."

"Yes Buffy has hit the nail on the head, so to speak." said Dumbledore. "I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects us fools who love to act."

"Is there a defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have — and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined — not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands."

"We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Sirius, learned what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Harry. I knew the time must come soon . . ."

"But you came out of the maze last year, watching Dawn get taken by Glorificus, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself . . . and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who has ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another — the greatest one of all."

Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak. "I still don't understand."

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

"The prophecy's smashed," Harry said blankly. "Buffy and I were pulling Tara up those benches in the — the room where the archway was, and there was a spell that came close to hitting me, and I dropped it."

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."

"Who heard it?" asked Buffy.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

"Professor Trelawney said the following to me. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . ."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly. "'It . . . did that mean . . . what did that mean?"

"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"It means — me?" Harry said.

"The odd thing, Harry," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then . . . but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labelled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sybill was referring."

"Then — it might not be me?" said Harry.

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said — Neville was born at the end of July, too — and his mum and dad —"

"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort . . . Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry: he chose, not the pure-blood but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far — something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

Dumbledore smiled, "If you need more of a reason that it is you. Look to your right."

Harry looked to Buffy. "What?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You have power he knows not. You love Dawn do you not?" Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "And Hermione and even Buffy. And of course even Ron."

Harry nodded again. Ron and Hermione were his best friends. Despite Buffy being one of his Professors. He considered her one of his best friends also.

"You see Harry. Voldemort has never felt love. You on other hand have. And it is because of that love that you have power over him. He has followers who fear him, who would turn on him to save their own lives. You on the other hand have friends who will stick beside you no matter what. As you have said to Dawn and she has said to you. You have each other's backs. You will stand beside each other and face him together, while he will likely face you alone." Dumbledore said. "Now I believe you have someone you want to call. You can use my fireplace."

Dumbledore stood and walked out of the office leaving Harry and Buffy alone.

"You love, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Buffy thought about it and nods, "Yes. You don't mind do you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Not in the least. If you make Sirius happy then I'm happy."

Harry and Buffy stand and walk towards the fireplace. Harry stops and looks at Buffy as a grin appears on his face as he said jokingly, "Mum."

Buffy laughs, "Funny, very funny. Dumbledore is right. Friends stick by each other. I too have experienced it. When I first became the Slayer I tried to keep my friends Willow and Xander out of it. No matter what though, time and time again they had my back. Just as Hermione, Ron, Dawn and I have yours."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Buffy. When Dumbledore asked me if I loved you. I do of course as a friend. I consider you one of my best friends."

Buffy ruffled Harry's hair, "That means a lot to me, Harry."

* * *

**Q/A Auntrie - **I might do a rewrite later of that chapter adding Neville back in. But as it was now there was too many characters to contend with (with the addition of Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara). I tried to find ways to even things out, it's why Ginny and Luna were left at the door and why Faith stayed at Hogwarts.

**mfmxxx** - I hope the explanation that I added above will make sense on why Sirius came back. It was never about Sirius not coming back for Harry; of course he would want to come back for Harry. It was about the connection. The way I envisioned it - beyond the veil nothing matters, but the connection. There had to be a connection between the person being rescued and the rescuer. It's why Sirius didn't respond when Buffy tried to coax Sirius to come back for Harry, Buffy was not Harry. She could not pretend to be someone she wasn't. The connection had to be TRUE.


	44. Chapter 44: The Second War Begins

**Chapter 44: The Second War Begins**

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS_

"In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active. It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord — well, you know who I mean — is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord — Thingy. We urge the magician population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."

"The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more. Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening."

"Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the "Boy Who Lived" and Dawn Summers —"

"There you are, Harry, Dawn, I knew they'd drag you both into it somehow," said Hermione.

They were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting next to Dawn. Ron was sitting on the the edge of Ginny's bed and they were listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet. And Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.

"He's the "boy who lived again now, though, isn't he?" said Ron darkly. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry. About you also Dawn," said Hermione, scanning down the article. "Voices of truth . . . perceived as unbalanced, yet they never wavered in their story . . . forced to bear ridicule and slander . . . Hmmm," she said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet . . ."

Dawn smiles, "No worries they will when Buffy wins her lawsuit."

"You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to Jour, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter and Dawn Summers, page nine . . . Well," said Hermione, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry and Dawn isn't exclusive; it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago . . ."

"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Dawn smiled at Harry and he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you mind, Harry."

Dawn laughed, "What's a matter, 'Mione. Don't you like watching Harry kiss me?"

Harry grinned at that.

"So, anyway," said Ginny, "what's going on in school?"

"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Dawn, "he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off —"

"Why?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic," said Dawn, shrugging.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," said Ron.

"So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, "everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" asked Ron.

"Not at all," said Dawn. "He's really, really miserable, actually . . ." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts . . ." She looks at Hermione. "Does the Prophet mention her resignation?"

Hermione nods, "Page ten."

They all laughed.

Dawn smiled, "Good. That was the best thing Buffy did all year. I wonder whose Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"

"He's got to," said Harry, "the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?"

"It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," said Hermione.

"Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," said Ron. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better . . ."

"How can you say that?" Hermione demanded. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies? Even I don't think its rubbish anymore."

Dawn smiled, "That's because you my dear sister are a Slayer. Prophetic dreams are part of the Slayer package. Expect more of them. Of course Buffy always says she hates getting them because their rather cryptic."

Harry's heart began to race. He had not told Ron, Hermione, Dawn or anyone else what the prophecy had contained. Only Buffy knew. Tara had told Hermione and Dawn about it smashing before she went home with Faith and Willow. He was not ready to see their expressions when he told them that he must be either murderer or victim, there was no other way . . .

"It is a pity it broke," said Hermione quietly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron. "Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either — where are you going?" he added, looking both surprised and disappointed as Harry stood up pulling Dawn with him.

"Er — Hagrid's," said Harry. "You know, he just got back and Dawn and I promised we'd go down and see him and tell him how Ginny is."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave each other a knowing look. The two wanted some time alone together.

"Oh, all right then," said Ron.

"Say hello to him for us!" called Hermione, as Harry and Dawn proceeded down the ward.

Harry gave a wave of his hand to show he had heard and understood as he and Dawn left hospital wing.

The castle seemed very quiet even for a Sunday. Everybody was clearly out in the sunny grounds, enjoying the end of their exams and the prospect of a last few days of term unhampered by revision or homework.

Harry and Dawn had just descended the last marble step into the Entrance Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from a door on the right that Harry and Dawn knew led down to the Slytherin common room. Harry stopped dead; so did Malfoy and the others. Harry stood protectively between Malfoy and Dawn.

Malfoy glanced around — Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers — then he looked back at Harry and said in a low voice, "You're both dead, Potter, Summers."

Harry raised his eyebrows."Funny you'd think we'd have stopped walking around."

Malfoy looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him; he felt a kind of detached satisfaction at the sight of his pale, pointed face contorted with rage.

"You're both going to pay," said Malfoy, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm going to make you both pay for what you've done to my father . . ."

"Well, I'm terrified now," said Dawn sarcastically.

"I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three — what's the matter?' Harry said. "He's a mate of your dad, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Malfoy, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "You wait. I'll have both of you. You can't land my father in prison —"

"I thought we just had," said Harry.

Dawn was slowly pulling out her wand.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban," said Malfoy quietly. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time . . ."

"Yeah, I expect they will," said Harry. "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now —"

Malfoy's hand flew towards his wand, but Dawn already had hers out and pointing at Malfoy.

"Summers!"

A voice rang across the Entrance Hall. Snape had emerged from the staircase leading down to his office

"What are you doing, Summers?" said Snape.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," said Dawn.

Snape stared at her. "Put that wand away at once," he said curtly. "Ten points from Gryff —." Snape looked towards the giant hour-glasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile. "Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hour-glass to take away. In that case, Summers, we will simply have to —"

"Add some more?" Professor McGonagall as she came down the stone steps into the castle.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Snape, striding forwards. "Out of St Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall, "I'm quite as good as new. You two —Crabbe — Goyle — Here, she thrust her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, "take these up to my office for me. Harry be a good lad and go find Buffy."

Harry turned but he didn't have to run far as Buffy was watching from the bottom of the marble stairs.

"Right then," said Professor McGonagall, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall. 'Well, I think Summers and her friends ought to have fifty points a piece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

Buffy smiles as she walks over to them with Harry, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"What?" snapped Snape, "Oh — well — I suppose . . ."

"So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, and the two Summers," said Professor McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor s hour-glass as she spoke. "Oh — and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass. "Now, you wanted to take ten from Ms. Summers, I think, Professor Snape — so there we are . . ."

Buffy smiled, "Now, Dawn, Harry I think you two ought to be outside on a glorious day like this."

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

Harry looked to Dawn, they did not need telling twice; Dawn thrust her wand back inside her robes and they headed straight for the front doors without another glance at Snape and Malfoy.

Buffy looked to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy this is your last warning. Next time I hear you dissing my family or anyone I consider family, which includes Harry. Especially since he's dating Dawn. You will be facing detention that will last till long after you graduate from Hogwarts. I might even let Dawn curse you next time. Do I make myself clear?" Malfoy nodded. "Good off you go." She turned to McGonagall. "Do you need help up to your office, Minerva?"

McGonagall smiled at Buffy, "It would be most appreciated, Buffy. Thank you."

Outside Harry and Dawn stopped and Harry looked at his girlfriend smiling. "I'm really glad Buffy is on our side."

Dawn nods, "Yeah you never want to get on her bad side, believe me."

"Do you want to see Hagrid? I told Ron and Hermione we were." Harry said.

Dawn nods, "Maybe a quick visit. I do want to spend some time with you alone before we leave for the holidays."

Harry nods as he kissed Dawn, his hand slipping into hers. They turned and walked towards Hagrid's hut. When they reached the hut, Harry knocked. For a moment they thought Hagrid might be out, but then Fang came charging around the corner and almost bowled them over with the enthusiasm of his welcome. Hagrid, it transpired, was picking runner beans in his back garden.

"All righ', Harry! Dawn!" Hagrid said, beaming, when they approached the fence. "Come in, come in, we'll have a cup o' dandelion juice . . . How's things? Yeh — er — feelin' all righ', are yeh?"

Dawn noticed the way Hagrid was looking at Harry when asked. She was sure Hagrid was not referring to Harry's physical well-being.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "So, where've you been?"

"Bin hidin' out in the mountains," said Hagrid. "Up in a cave, like Sirius did. Ev'ryone knows yeh've bin tellin' the truth now, Harry, Dawn," said Hagrid softly. "Tha's gotta be better, hasn' it?"

Harry shrugged and Dawn nodded.

They sat there talking for at least a half an hour before Dawn and Harry excused themselves. Saying they wanted to go visit Ginny in the hospital wing.

Dawn and Harry turned as soon as they were out of Hagrid's hut and walked down by the lake and sat down on its bank.

"Harry." Dawn said.

Harry looked to Dawn with a smile, "Yeah."

"What's bothering you?" Dawn asked.

Harry sighed and told the only person he knew that might understand about the prophecy.

Dawn listened to Harry quietly and when he was finished she kissed him, "Harry, I have your back remember." Harry nods. "You won't face him alone. I'm certain that Hermione, Ron and even Buffy will be standing beside you also."

Harry smiled at Dawn, "Thank you."

They sat there for a long time, gazing out at the water, Dawn's head resting against Harry's shoulder.

Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term leaving feast, but Harry had not even started.

"Just do it tomorrow!" said Ron, who was waiting by the door of their dormitory. "Come on, I'm starving."

"I won't be long . . . look, you go ahead . . ." Harry said.

But when the dormitory door closed behind Ron, Harry made no effort to speed up his packing. The very last thing he wanted to do was to attend the Leaving Feast. He was worried that Dumbledore would make some reference to him in his speech.

A knock came on the dormitory door just before it opened to reveal Dawn. "Ron said you were up here. Still worrying about that prophecy?"

Harry shook his head, "More about the feast itself and what Dumbledore might say. I know Buffy and Dumbledore are working on getting Sirius name cleared and till then he has to officially stay dead."

Dawn smiles, "And they will. You really think my sister will let Sirius remain hidden?"

Harry looked to Dawn and nodded, "No I don't. You know things could get weird you know. If Sirius were to marry Buffy she would, maybe not officially - since only parents choose who your godparent is - but technically could become my godmother. And here I am dating you; you would be like my godsister."

Dawn laughed, "Yeah but you want to know something, Harry Potter." Harry nods. "I love you. I don't think I can see my life without you in it."

Harry smiled and kissed Dawn. He then looked to his suitcase and nodded. Ron was right he could finish it later. "Let's go down to the feast."

Dawn nodded and they walked down the stairs hand in hand. At the bottom of the stairs they ran into Luna as she placed a notice on the wall.

"Hello," said Luna vaguely.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

"How come people hide your stuff?" Dawn asked.

"Oh . . . well . . ." Luna shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me "Loony" Lovegood, actually."

"That's no reason for them to take your things," Harry said. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh, no," she said, smiling. "They'll come back; they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway . . . why aren't you two at the feast?"

Harry shrugged. "For awhile just didn't feel like it."

"No," said Luna. "I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."

Harry nodded curtly. No one other than Harry, Hermione, Dawn, Buffy, Ron and Dumbledore knew Sirius was alive.

"Yes, he was." Dawn said. "But as I told Harry he still has plenty of people who love him right here." She winked at Harry.

Luna nods, "I guess that's right."

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you look for your stuff?" Harry said.

"Oh, no," said Luna. "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up . . . it always does in the end . . . well, have a nice holiday, Harry, Dawn."

"Yeah . . . yeah, you too." Dawn said.

Luna walked away from them heading into the Great Hall. They then followed behind her heading for the Gryffindor table and their friends.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Dawn halfway down the train as she made her way back from the toilet.

The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of DA members, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniform as Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mothers face when he gets off the train," said Ernie, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him.

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," said Harry, who had come to investigate where his girlfriend had disappeared too. "He's loads better-looking now . . . anyway, Dawn, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything . . ."

Dawn thanked the others and accompanied Harry back to their compartment, where Harry bought a large pile of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. He offered some to Dawn of course. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet again, Buffy was doing a quiz in The Quibbler.

Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Dawn sat next to Harry making encouraging remarks. Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning . . .

"It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it won't be long now."

Dawn shook her head, "Look on the bright side, Hermione. Neither Harry or I are considered nutters anymore."

"Well there is that." Hermione said with a smile.

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts.

When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual. He looked at Dawn and for the, "Promise me we'll see each other this summer."

Dawn nods, "Of course. And I'll Owl you as much as possible, Harry."

When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, they were surprised to find a group of people standing there to greet Harry.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. At the front of the group stood Mr and Mrs Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. 'Oh, and Harry dear — how are you?"

"Fine," Harry said as he gave a wink to Dawn. He wasn't sure if the Dumbledore had told the Order about Sirius.

"What are they supposed to be?" Ron asked, pointing at the jackets the Weasley twins were wearing.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione, Dawn and Buffy.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect . . . what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

Dawn smiles, "I think it is."

Moody limped a little closer, "That'll be them, will it, Potter?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's adopted parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione, Buffy and Dawn. "Well — shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

Moody and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, halfway there they were joined by Buffy. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group. Dawn disengaged herself from Hermione's father and also joined the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr Weasley. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley. We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry."

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Buffy nods, "Yep."

Vernon looked to Buffy and frowned, he remembered her from her visit last summer and her strength. He had bruised quite nicely after her visit. "I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house —"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry —"

"—And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Buffy pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the felly-tone —"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione and Dawn.

"—Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye.

Buffy nods, "As am I."

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well . . ." said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley." He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter . . . give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along . . ."

Buffy nods, "And I will come for you at sometime during the summer. Either to take you to Sunnydale or to the Burrow."

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, Buffy is right we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Dawn smiled and kissed Harry passionately. Petuna Dursley upon seeing this looked thoroughly embarrassed. Dawn broke the kiss and smiled at Harry, "See you in a few weeks. And don't forget to owl me."

Harry smiled, "I won't."


	45. Chapter 45: An Excess of Phlegm

**Author's Note - **Starting Half Blood Prince

* * *

**Chapter 45: An Excess of Phlegm**

The days passed and Harry and Dawn wrote back and forth as they had promised each other. Buffy even spent time going between Grimmauld Place and Sunnydale. Sirius had been cleared by the Ministry before Fudge resigned. So Buffy had helped stage a resurrection for Sirius. She and Sirius were getting to know each other real well, and if truth be told the feelings they shared for one another were still blossoming.

Two weeks into the summer holidays Buffy had finally won her lawsuit against the Daily Prophet. And true to her statement the previous year she now owned the paper. She setup new rules for the Daily Prophet and was forcing them to write real news. The first of which was about Sirius being declared innocent and alive. The second piece was Fudge's resignation. The accountants had told Buffy they had seen an increase in subscribers since she had taken over.

Then one day Buffy, Hermione and Dawn received a letter from Dumbledore.

_Buffy, Dawn and Hermione,_

_I will be taking Harry to the Burrow in a few days' times. You all have been invited by the Weasleys to stay as well._

_Buffy I would appreciate if you would be there when I arrive. I have something I wish to discuss with you." _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

So Hermione, Dawn and Buffy had packed. Buffy left them and went to the Magic Box to find Faith.

"Buffy." Giles said. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Looking for Faith." Buffy said as Faith walked out of the training room. "We've been invited to stay with some friends for the rest of the summer holidays before we head back to Hogwarts."

Faith nods, "Well B, you got my number if you need me."

Buffy smiles, "And you got your key, right?"

Faith nods, "Yeah I do. Another year with the house all to myself. By the way B, thanks again for letting me stay at your house."

Buffy nods, "For what you've done in making sure I have a home to come back to, it's the least I can do, Faith." She then apparated to Grimmauld Place, "Sirius!"

Sirius came out of his kitchen and smiled, "Buffy! I thought I heard someone apparate in."

Buffy smiled, "I want to ask you something. I was wondering if you would like a job?"

"A job?" Sirius asked. "Doing what?"

Buffy smiles, "Helping me in turning the Daily Prophet around. When I am at Hogwarts you would be the Managing Editor. You would have final say on all decisions in my absence."

Sirius thought about it for the next half an hour as he and Buffy talked. "Yes I'll do it."

Buffy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "No thank you. It will get me out of this house. And now that I am cleared of the charges from Wormtail's alleged murder. I want to get out and do things, experience a lot of the things I've missed over the years I was in Azkaban."

Buffy smiles, "Does that include me as well?"

Sirius laughs, "That is up to you, my dear. But if I had to answer I would say yes I would like to see you socially."

A couple days later Buffy, Hermione and Dawn were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow they had gotten there a few hours ago and were still on Sunnydale time. Mrs. Weasley had sat up with them talking. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the back door, "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry." Someone said outside.

Mrs. Weasley went and opened the door.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Buffy! Dawn! Hermione!"

Harry smiled when he saw Dawn that he immediately rushed past Mrs. Weasley and kissed Dawn.

"Hello, Dumbledore." Buffy said. "Hey, Harry."

Harry broke the kiss and looked at the rest of the Summers family, "Hi Buffy, Hermione."

"It's a good thing you are here, Buffy. I hate to ask this of you. But there is a change in plans yet again. Would you terribly mind having a co-professor again this year?" Dumbledore said.

Buffy let out a sigh and shook her head, "Who is it this time?"

"Severus." Dumbledore said.

"No." Buffy said. "No way, no how."

Dumbledore sighed, "Buffy, I need Severus to leave the position of Potions Master. He will only accept if he were to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I need another Professor Slughorn as Potions Master this year."

Buffy nodded, "Very well. But he better not be as bad as Umbridge was last year."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well that's for you to determine. Now I cannot stay anylonger, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour. I shall see you all at Hogwarts. Take care of yourself. Molly." He then turned and swept out the door. Mrs. Weasley closed the door and then steered Harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance.

"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking him up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had stretching jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

Dawn laughed, "I think he looks wonderful."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I am."

Buffy and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry sat down next to Dawn smiling. "So when did you guys get here?"

"We've been here a couple hours," said Hermione. "We're still on Sunnydale time."

Buffy nods, "Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to sit up with us."

"Everyone else is in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are..." Mrs. Weasley said as she tapped the pot; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl nearly beneath it just in lime to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup. "Buffy, Dawn, Hermione?"

They nod. "Sure were up anyways." Buffy said.

Mrs. Weasley gets out three more bowls and taps the pot again. "Bread, dears?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Dawn said.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite Harry and Dawn next to Buffy.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded, his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she looked at Harry. "He's not that bad is he?"

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur... didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters... it's only just happened... but Arthur's been promoted!"

Buffy smiles, "That's great, Molly. I'll have to tell Arthur congratulations later."

"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

"What exactly?" Harry said.

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing... so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off... Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Hotelier, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late... He said he'd be back around midnight..."

Not to long afterwards there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly..." Mrs. Weasley said.

Buffy looked to her sisters and Harry, "He can't be serious?"

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "All right, all right... What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up." Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly..."

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

"Arthur!" Buffy said, "I don't think you really want Molly to answer that in front of guests."

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs. Weasley. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good... onion soup?"

Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning! And Buffy! Dawn! And Hermione! When did you get in?" Mr. Weasley said.

"We got in a couple hours ago," Buffy said. "Remind me tomorrow to Floo the Daily Prophet. I think they should have an interview with you Arthur about your promotion."

Mr. Weasley looked at Buffy surprised, "I take it you won your lawsuit?"

Buffy nods, "Yep your looking at the new owner of the Daily Prophet. And I won't take no for an answer on that interview."

"I would be happy, too." Mr. Weasley said as he dropped into the chair beside Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too. "Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what really happens when you put them on?" Dawn asked.

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!" Mr. Weasley said.

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," said Mrs. Weasley hesitantly. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course I am!" said Mr. Weasley. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there..." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself."

"Why, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunks already up there."

"'Night, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, pushing back his chair.

"G'night, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

Buffy looked to her sisters, "We ought to be heading to bed or we will wind up sleeping when everyone else is awake." Hermione and Dawn nodded. "Goodnight, Arthur, Molly."

"Goodnight, Buffy. Goodnight Hermione, Dawn." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said.

No sooner than Buffy, Dawn and Hermione had gone to sleep they were being woke up. Dawn looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 o'clock in the morning. She sat up looking around the room and saw Ron shaking Hermione. "RON!"

Buffy sat up and looked at Dawn, "Do you have to yell Dawn. Morning Ron."

Hermione was the last to sit up in bed, "Really, Ron."

Ron simply smiled, "Mom just told us you all and Harry was here." He then stepped out into the hall. As the three Summers women climbed out of their beds and started getting dressed.

A couple moments later Buffy, Dawn and Hermione joined Ron in the hall. Buffy proceed down the stairs as Dawn and Hermione followed Ron. Ron walked into Harry's bedroom and proceeded to shake him awake much like he had done the Summers' family moments earlier.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry asked as he woke up.

"I didn't know you were here already!" said Ron in a loud and excited voice.

Harry's hand found his glasses and he shoved them on.

"All right?" Ron asked.

"Never been better," said Harry. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning." Harry said as he looked past Ron to Hermione and Dawn.

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?" Ron asked.

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of his bed and Dawn sat down on the bed beside him, her hand slipping into his, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione? Dawn?"

"Oh, we're fine," said Hermione.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" Harry asked

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you, Hermione and Dawn up a tray; she reckons you look underfed and Hermione and Dawn missed breakfast also," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?" Harry said.

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "I thought..."

Dawn flashed a warning look at Ron, and Ron changed tack at top speed.

"...I thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, amused.

"Yeah... yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

Dawn looked at Hermione, "We have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ron. You would know her as Professor Summers. Hermione and I know her as our sister, Buffy. From what Dumbledore said last night though. Professor Slughorn won't be DADA. He'll be potions. Dumbledore talked Buffy in allowing Professor Snape to co-teach with her this year."

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry.

"No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me... you'd think I was about three!" Ginny said.

"Can't you lay off her for five seconds?" Ron says

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

Harry said, "Who are you...?"

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Dawn slid off the bed onto the floor.

In the doorway stood Fleur Delacour. "'Arry, Dawn," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!" Harry said.

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek.

Dawn glared at Fleur, "Lips off my boyfriend. If anyone's kissing him it's going to be me." Mrs. Weasley glared at Dawn. "Or you of course Mrs. Weasley."

"I 'ave been longing to see 'im and Dawn." Fleur continued. "You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter or Dawn Summers. She will be delighted to see you both again."

"Oh... is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we... but do you not know?"

"We hadn't got around to telling Harry, Dawn, Hermione or Buffy yet. They only just arrived last night." Mrs. Weasley said handing a tray to Dawn.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur said.

Buffy walked in just then carrying a third tray. "Here you go Hermione." Everyone noticed that Hermione's tray had a small amount more on it than Harry's and Dawn's did.

"How come Hermione has more food?" Ron asked.

"Oh," said Harry blankly. "Wow. Er... congratulations!"

Fleur was about to kiss Harry a second time when she noticed Dawn glaring at her. She wisely stepped back.

Buffy smiled, "Because Hermione is a Slayer. Once Dawn's Slayer abilities kick in you can expect her calorie intake will increase as well. You see Ron. Slayer's need more food for the energy we have to produce battling the forces of darkness. Our metabolism is actually twice a normal humans."

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you and Dawn would be coming... zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well... enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry! Dawn!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like, "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. Its all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center..." Mrs. Weasley said.

Dawn nods, "So you would be opposed to Harry proposing to me right now. Not that he would." Harry looked at Dawn embarrassed. "I don't expect you to do it till your ready. And I know that may not come till after we've left Hogwarts. I'm in no hurry."

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs.

Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur... well... what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's..."

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding.

Mrs Weasley looks to Dawn and smiles, "Actually Dawn I think you and Harry are like Arthur and myself. I think what you and Harry have is something special. And I'm not just talking about the similar lives you have both led. I look at you and can honestly say I can see that you both love each other. If Harry were to ask today, tomorrow, next week, next year or even after you leave Hogwarts. He would have my blessing."

"But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm." Ginny said.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I doubt I will ask Dawn anytime soon. I think we both agree that we want to wait till after we leave Hogwarts."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry, Dawn and Hermione."

Buffy smiled to Mrs. Weasley, "I'll be down in a moment Molly." Mrs. Weasley swept out of the room. "Molly is correct Dawn. If Harry were to ask you he would have my blessing also. But I don't expect it anytime soon. You both should enjoy school first. Wait until the time is right."

Dawn smiled at Buffy, "Thank you Buffy. That is really appreciated."

Harry nodded in agreement as Buffy turned and went out the door.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked turning the conversation back to Fleur."

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then..."

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family." Ginny said.

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but..."

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm?" said Ginny.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Dawn.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says 'Arry, do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"As long as she keeps her hands and lips off my boyfriend. I have no problem with her calling him 'Arry." Dawn said.

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."

The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged. "Besides Buffy is with you, can't she…"

"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley. "You lot had better come down quickly too." She turned and left with Ginny.

Dawn, Hermione and Harry took advantage of the temporary silence to eat more breakfast.

"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," said Ron, "but if Fred and George left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful"

"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Harry. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," said Ron. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?" asked Harry. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope," said Ron. "But he knows dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back..."

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Dawn.

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," said Ron.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Harry conversationally.

"You too?" Dawn asked. "He sent me an owl asking me to take private lessons with him."

"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.

"I only just remembered," said Harry honestly. "He told me last night in your broom shed. Now that you mention it Dawn, I remember him saying you would be in the lessons with me."

"Blimey... private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's...?"

"I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy." Harry said. "Though I wonder why include you, Dawn?"

"Maybe because he knows I would stand beside you." Dawn said.

"So would Ron and I." Hermione said. "So why not us?"

"Think for a second Hermione. What's different between the two of you and Harry and me and Harry?"

Hermione nods, "The relation. Ron and I are just his best friends. But you and Harry are boyfriend and girlfriend. "

Dawn nods, "That's right. And Dumbledore probably wants me to learn what to expect. That way should something happen to Harry it's not a huge blow to me."

Harry thought about it and nodded. What Dawn said made sense. If she knew everything he did she could face what he had to do head on and it would not be as bad a shock should the worse happen. "I think Dawn's right. You know the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the Prophet says..." began Ron, but Hermione said, "Shh!"

"The Prophet's got it right," said Harry. "It was one of the last articles before Buffy took over. Anyways that glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. Buffy and I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, and I told Dawn, Dumbledore was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort... At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

"But you said it also said you had power that he does not."

Harry nods, "And that is likely where you fit in Dawn. Love is the power that I have that he does not."

Dawn smiled, "So in a way the prophecy told of my coming then."

"I guess so." Harry said laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke.

"Hermione!" shouted Dawn, Harry and Ron; Harry and Dawn's breakfast trays slid to the floor with a crash.

Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple black eye.

"I squeezed it and it... it punched me!" she gasped.

And sure enough, they now saw a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope.

"Don't worry," said Ron, who was plainly trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries..."

"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily. "Harry, oh, Harry..." She sat down on the edge of his bed again. "We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry... Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this... Oh, Harry..." She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was... but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end..."

Dawn nods, "Sorry I didn't tell you Hermione. But it wasn't my secret to tell."

"When I heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, I thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," said Ron eagerly. "And I was kind of right, wasn't I? He wouldn't be giving you or Dawn lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time... he must think you've got a chance!"

"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Or Dawn? Really advanced defensive magic, probably... powerful countercurses... anti-jinxes... and evasive enchantments generally," concluded Hermione. "That's probably why he wants to teach Dawn. If Voldemort wanted to do it he could go after Dawn to get to you. She would need to know how to defend herself. Well, at least you both know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our OWL results will come?"

"Cant be long now, it's been a month," said Ron.

"Hang on," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore said our OWL results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" shrieked Hermione and Dawn.

"Today? But why didn't you... oh my God... you should have said..." Hermione said as she leapt to her feet. "I'm going to see whether any owls have come..." She pulled Dawn off Harry's bed and pulled her down the stairs.

Ten minutes later when Harry joined them. Hermione was agitated because the OWL results hadn't come yet. Dawn and Buffy sat there patiently.

Mrs. Weasley was trying to fix Hermione's black eye. "It just won't budge. This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny.

"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly.

"Bill told me, Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," snapped Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time..."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back..."

Dawn blinked, "You think you messed up DADA? Wow and here I thought we had the best teacher." Harry, Hermione and Ron glared at her. "I'm talking about Buffy not Umbridge."

Harry, Hermione and Ron had to nod in agreement. Other than Professor Lupin, Buffy was the best teacher they had for DADA.

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding OWLs...'"

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

Buffy shakes her head, "Hermione you didn't fail everything. In fact I expect because of Harry you got at least an Outstanding in DADA."

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, Dawn and I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then..."

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are four of them," said Harry, hastening to her other side.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no... oh no... oh no..."

Buffy and Dawn moves to either side of Hermione and she gripped them both tightly around the elbows.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, four, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All four of them lifted their right legs.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke as they took the envelopes.

Dawn read over hers smiling.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said happily to Harry.

"Here... swap..." Harry said.

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching Harry on the shoulder.

"We've done all right, haven't we?" Harry said.

"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around.

"Hermione, how did you do?" Dawn asked her twin.

"I-not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Dawn, whipping Hermione results out of her hand. "Yep... ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't why your disappointed, Hermione. These are good."

Harry looked to his girlfriend, "How did you do Dawn?"

"All 'Outstandings'. Not bad for someone going into her third year." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled at her sisters, "I'm proud of both of you."

Hermione looked at Buffy and smiled.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"


	46. Chapter 46: Draco's Detour

**Q/A Ziya - **My updating frequency on this story is due to an excess of free time and the the fact my muse is working overtime. Right now updates are down on my other stories (Charmed, Stargate, Star Wars) because my muse just isn't there right now. As I write this note I'm getting ready to start on chapter 57 for this story.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to find a way to tie in Dawn to the Voldemort fight. I want it to be something pivotal. But I'm having trouble coming up with what.

You know maybe she dies for Harry (I'd want to find a way to resurrect her though), Maybe the Key isn't depleted like everyone thinks and she uses it to give Harry a power boost. Or I don't know something else.

I'd like to hear ideas for how to make Dawn's role in the Voldemort fight be something pivotal

* * *

**Chapter 46: Draco's Detour**

Harry and Dawn remained within the confines of the Burrow's garden over the next few weeks, spending as much time together as they could. They spent most of the days playing three-a-side Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard (Harry, Dawn and Hermione against Ron, Buffy and Ginny).

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stones of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. They had looked at Buffy for explinations. "In my absence Sirius has full control over the Prophet. If he thinks it's news worthy then I'm not going to say no to it being printed," Buffy said.

Sometimes Bill and Mr. Weasley brought home news before it even reached the paper. To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, Harry, Dawn and Hermione's combined sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," Lupin announced. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff..."

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill.

"The man who ran..." Lupin said.

"Is the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place." Bill said.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean." Bill replied.

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped." Mr. Weasley said.

"But what'll people do for wands?" Dawn asked.

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

The next day their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Along with a letter from Severus about Defense Against the Dark Arts, stating he wanted to meet with her before the start of term. Harry's letter included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

Dawn gave him a kiss when she had heard that.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain... if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha..."

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, "Remember your promise."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Dawn don't forget you have to try out again."

"I intend too." Dawn said.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Molly it's not like you don't have two Slayers along for protection." Buffy said.

Mrs. Weasley let a sigh and nodded, "Still Buffy I would feel better if Arthur was there also."

Saturday dawned and Mrs. Weasley seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur, passed two full money bags across the table to Harry and Dawn.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Harry and Dawn's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vaults for you, Harry, Dawn, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his... Well, trust me, this way's easier."

Dawn looked at Buffy confused, "Since when do I have my own vault?"

Buffy smiled, "Since I took and opened you one after I took over ownership of the Prophet. Hermione has one now also. I took and split what I made from teaching between the two of you. And I set it up with Dumbledore that future wages would go into those two vaults not mine. I'm going to be making money from the Prophet so…"

Dawn and Hermione hugged Buffy.

"Thanks, Bill," said Harry.

"E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry choked over his cornflakes, and Dawn rubbed Harry's back.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. He, Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," said Mr. Weasley over his shoulder. He, Buffy and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver. "He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

Harry looked at Dawn and she nodded understanding the look.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Harry and Dawn peered through the window. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead Hagrid was there.

"Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment Harry had stepped out of the car.

Dawn stepped out beside Harry and shook her head, "Don't kill my boyfriend, Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed and nodded setting Harry down, "Buckbeak... Witherwings, I mean... yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air..."

Sirius had given Buckbeack back to Hagrid when he had accepted Buffy's job offer of working at the Daily Prophet. He had said it would be easier if someone else was watching the Hippogriff since he wouldn't be home as much.

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said Buffy, Hermione and I'd do," said Hagrid proudly. "Lets get goin' then... after yeh, Molly, Arthur..."

Buffy nodded in agreement with Hagrid. Two Slayers and a Half Giant would be more than enough to make someone think twice before attacking them.

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in Harry's memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Harry, Hagrid, the Summers' and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood.

Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

_AMULETS_

_Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, andInferi!_

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby. "One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty..." said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

Buffy stepped towards the seller and he backed away instantly.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes." Buffy said. "Besides I said I'd treat her and Dawn for getting such good marks on their OWLs."

Mrs. Weasley nods, "Sounds good, besides Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much... come on, everyone..."

"Molly, Buffy, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those four go with Buffy and Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously. "Hagrid, do you think...- ?"

"Don't fret, they'll be fine with me and Buffy, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly.

"We'll be fine Molly. What greater protection can you get?" Buffy said.

Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Buffy and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

Buffy nods, "Good idea, Hagrid." She along with Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"...not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

Madam Malkin said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child..."

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Draco Malfoy appeared from behind the rack. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, several Mudbloods just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy! How many times have I told you…" Buffy said as she started drawing her wand.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin as she spotted Buffy's wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "As long as he behaves at Hogwarts. I guess I can overlook it this once."

"Who blacked your eye, Summers? I want to send them flowers." Malfoy sneered.

Buffy took a step towards Malfoy and lifted him off the ground. "You really want to be beaten don't you. Get out of my sight before you do something that might end you up in St. Mungos."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply. "Madam, please!"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack. She looked at Buffy, "If you at-tack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

Buffy sat Malfoy down, "Then might I suggest he doesn't antagonize a Slayer!" Narcissa Malfoy gulped and she looked at Malfoy and back at Buffy. "If you're done here I highly suggest you leave."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, and then seemed to decide to act. She bent toward Malfoy. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, "now I know the kind of people that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

"Well, really? said Madam Malkin.

Buffy looked to Madam Malkin, "My apologies. Let me make it up to you. We planned on getting new dress robes for Hermione and Dawn. How about dress robes all the way around. You can send the bill to me curtesy of the Daily Prophet."

Madam Malkin looked at Buffy surprised and then nodded, "Of course Ms. Summers. And might I say you have done a right good job of turning the Daily Prophet around since you took over."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks that is much appreciated."

A few moments later they walked out.

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu they wouldn... dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry about them."

Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes?"

Ron smiled, "Buffy even got me new dress robes."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Buffy surprised.

Buffy smiled, "We had an altercation with the Malfoys in Madam Malkin's shop. It was my way of apologizing to Madam Malkin. If you like I will take Ginny and get her a set of new dress robes also."

Ginny smiled, "Can she?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and then nodded. "Alright Ginny you can go get you a new set of dress robes. We'll pop over to the Apothecary and Eeylops and meet you both at Fred and George's..."

Buffy nods, "That sounds fine. Come on Ginny." She and Ginny turned around and headed for Madam Malkins.

Neither Harry nor Ron bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that they were no longer studying Potions, but both bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two... ninety-four..."

"Whoa,"said Ron, stopping in his tracks.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO?_

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT_

_U-NO-POO-_

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION_

_THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_

Harry and Dawn started to laugh. Mrs. Weasley gazed, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo."

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Harry, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"

And Ron, Dawn and Harry led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; they could not get near the shelves.

Harry and Dawn pushed their way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read:

Reusable hangman - spell it or he'll swing!

"Patented Daydream Charms"

Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens. You know," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have two for free. One for you and one for Dawn." A beaming Fred stood before them.

"How are you, Harry?" They shook hands. "Dawn? And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," Hermione said ruefully.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here..."

He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

"Course it is," said Fred bracingly. "Come on, Harry, Dawn, I'll give you two a tour."

Harry and Dawn left Hermione dabbing her black eye with paste and followed Fred toward the back of the shop.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily. "For freaks like Dad, you know who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties... Oh, here's George..."

Fred's twin shook Harrys hand energetically. "Giving Harry and Dawn the tour? Come through the back, Harry, Dawn, that's where we're making the real money...pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!"

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry and Dawn saw a darker, less crowded room.

The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened..."

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right... Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for its entire support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves..."

"... I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes..."

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.

"Handy," said Harry, impressed.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, quite handy.

"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry and Dawn.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," said a woman who poked her head through the curtain.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George promptly. "Harry, Dawn, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that!" said Harry, who had already pulled out his money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.

"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Harry's gold.

"But..."

"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly. "Neither do you Dawn. We can't rightly make you pay when your dating, Harry. Take whatever you two like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."

George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, and Fred led Harry and Dawn back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione, Buffy and Ginny poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies..."

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione, Buffy and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question..."

"... and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I got a perfectly good boyfriend. Why would I need a love potion when he already loves me."

The Weasley Twins nodded and smiled. "So you're with Sirius after all?" George asked.

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

Buffy smiled and nods, "Yes I am."

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?" She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. "It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."

"I'm your brother!" Ron said.

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut." George replied.

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!" Ron said.

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves." Fred said.

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet..." Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron, and Hermione momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry, frowning.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it," said Ron.

"Why, though?" said Hermione.

Buffy shook her head, "For whatever reason, knowing Malfoy it's not good."

Harry and Dawn glanced around thinking the same thing. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs. Mr. Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of Muggle marked playing cards. Fred and George were both helping customers. On the other side of the glass, Hagrid was standing with his back to them, looking up and down the street.

"Get under here, quick," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "Buffy try and stall Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as long as you can."

"Oh, I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley.

Buffy shakes her head, "I have to agree, Harry."

"Please," Dawn said as she got under the cloak.

"Come on," said Ron.

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Just tell me what you saw later."

Hermione hesitated for a second longer, and then ducked under the cloak with Harry, Dawn and Ron. Nobody noticed them vanish, well except Buffy who was making her way to Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could, but by the time they gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as they had.

"He was going in that direction," murmured Harry.

They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead. "That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"

"Big surprise," whispered Ron.

For Malfoy had glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.

"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Harry, speeding up.

"Our feet'll be seen!" said Dawn anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all four of them under the cloak nowadays.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry impatiently. "Just hurry!"

But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all.

Dawn gave Harry's arm a hard pinch.

"Ouch!" Harry said.

"Shh! Look! He's in there!" Dawn breathed in Harry's ear.

They looked towards Borgin and Burkes. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to them. Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.

"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on, damn." He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest. "Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unraveled the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable..."

"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on. "...you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said Borgin. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything." Borgin said.

"No?" said Malfoy. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." He moved toward Borgin. Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for..." Borgin said.

"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" Borgin said.

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it." Malfoy said.

"Of course not... sir." Borgin replied making a bow.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?" Malfoy said.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron, reeling in the Extendable Ears.

"Dunno," said Harry, thinking hard. "He wants something mended... and he wants to reserve something in there... Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"No, he was behind that cabinet..." Dawn said.

"You three stay here," whispered Hermione.

"What are you... ?" Dawn asked her sister as Hermione ducked out from under the cloak.

Hermione checked her hair in the reflection in the glass, then marched into the shop, setting the bell tinkling again. Ron hastily fed the Extendable Ears back under the door and passed one of the strings to Harry. Harry and Dawn put their heads together so they could listen.

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin.

"Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass-fronted case.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Mr. Borgin coldly.

"Oh... er... no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on. "And... what about this lovely... um... skull?"

"Sixteen Galleons."

"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being... kept for anyone?"

Mr. Borgin squinted at her.

"The thing is, that... er... boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so... um..."

"Out," Borgin said sharply. "Get out!"

Hermione did not wait to be asked twice, but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.

"Ah well," said Ron, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious..."

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" Hermione snapped.

Dawn rolled her eyes as Ron and Hermione bickered all the way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they were forced to stop so that they could dodge undetected around a very anxious-looking Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid.

Buffy hadn't managed to keep them distracted.

Once in the shop, Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak, hid it in his bag, and joined in with the other three when they insisted, in answer to Mrs. Weasleys accusations, that they had been in the back room all along, and that she could not have looked properly.


	47. Chapter 47: Slug Club

**Author's Note: **Will be out of town part of the day (Thursday) so I'm updating early.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Slug Club**

After they returned to the Borrow they pulled Buffy into a room upstairs away from the ears of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry told her what they had seen.

"That is interesting. But without knowing what he has reserved. I don't think there is much we can do about it." Buffy said.

"Yes, I have to agree with Buffy it was fishy," said Hermione. "But there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory" said Ron vaguely.

"Ron!" Dawn said. "I don't think I want to hear that Malfoy has her hand."

Ron shook his head, "I doubt it was her hand, Dawn. But remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

Dawn sighed as she looked at her boyfriend, "Something is definitely going on."

"You reckon?" said Ron.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Buffy nods, "I do. While Harry is the one that named Malfoy Senior. Dawn backed him up and I know he would want revenge for it."

Ron looked up, blinking. "Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and …"

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Harry."

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open. A startling thought had just occurred to him.

"Harry?" said Hermione in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" asked Ron nervously.

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

Dawn's eyes went wide and she looked at Buffy, "Do you think Harry's right?"

Buffy shrugged, she wasn't sure of anything.

Ron erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," said Hermione. "What makes you think…?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve." Buffy said. "It was his left arm."

Harry nods, "He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well..." said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," said Hermione.

Buffy thought about it and then nodded, that was possible of course.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Dawn said. "Something that seriously scared Borgin."

Harry nods, "It was the Mark, I know it… he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look.

"I'm not sure, Harry..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join..." Ron said.

Annoyed, but absolutely convinced he was right, Harry snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and left the room; Mrs. Weasley had been urging them for days not to leave their washing and packing until the last moment.

Dawn followed Harry out, "Harry wait up." She caught up to Harry as he bumped into Ginny.

"I wouldn't go in the kitchen just now," Ginny said. "There's a lot of Phlegm around."

"I'll be careful not to slip in it." Harry smiled.

Sure enough, when Harry and Dawn entered the kitchen they found Fleur sitting at the kitchen table. "... Bill and I 'ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I am theenking of dressing zem in pale gold, pink would of course be 'orrible with Ginny's 'air!"

"Ah, Harry! Dawn!" said Mrs. Weasley loudly, cutting across Fleur's monologue. "Good, I wanted to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station."

"Is Tonks going to be there?" asked Harry, handing over his Quidditch things.

"No, I don't think so, she's been stationed somewhere else from what Arthur said." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She has let 'erself go, zat Tonks," Fleur mused. "A big mistake if you ask."

"Yes, thank you," said Mrs. Weasley tartly. "You'd better get on, Harry, Dawn, I want the trunks ready tonight, if possible, so we don't have the usual last-minute scramble."

And in fact, their departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; The Summers' family cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Hedwig; Ron's owl, Pig-widgeon; and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," said Fleur throatily. She was about to kiss him when she noticed Dawn was glaring at her.

Two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry had better go first, with…"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I can walk, thanks," said Harry irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip.

Dawn glared at the Auror, "Keep your hands off my boyfriend."

Harry pushed the trolley that held his and Dawn's trunks as well as Hedwig's cage. Harry, Dawn and the Auror were the first to cross the barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters.

Hermione, Buffy and the Weasleys joined them within seconds. Without waiting to consult the Auror, Harry motioned to Ron, Dawn and Hermione to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

Harry looked to Dawn who nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mrs. Weasley, consulting her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron..."

"Mr. Weasley, can I have a quick word?" said Harry.

"Of course," said Mr. Weasley as they and Dawn moved away from the group.

"When we were in Diagon Alley," Harry began.

"Am I about to discover where you, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione disappeared to while you were supposed to be in the back room of Fred and George's shop?" Mr. Weasley said.

"How did you…?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, please. You're talking to the man who raised Fred and George." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nods, "Er... yeah, all right, we weren't in the back room."

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Very well, then, let's hear the worst."

"Well, we followed Draco Malfoy. We used my Invisibility Cloak." Dawn said.

Mr. Weasley frowned, "Did you have any particular reason for doing so, or was it a mere whim?"

"Because I thought Malfoy was up to something," said Harry. "He'd given his mother the slip and I wanted to know why."

"Of course you did," said Mr. Weasley, sounding resigned. "Well? Did you find out why?"

"He went into Borgin and Burkes," said Harry, "and started bullying the bloke in there, Borgin, to help him fix something. And he said he wanted Borgin to keep something else for him. He made it sound like it was the same kind of thing that needed fixing. Like they were a pair. And..."

Harry took a deep breath. "There's something else. We saw Malfoy jump about a mile when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. 1 think he's replaced his father as a Death Eater."

Mr. Weasley looked taken aback. "Harry, Dawn, I doubt whether You-Know-Who would allow a sixteen-year-old…"

"Does anyone really know what You-Know-Who would or wouldn't do?" asked Dawn.

Harry noded, "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, but isn't it worth investigating? If Malfoy wants something fixing, and he needs to threaten Borgin to get it done, it's probably something Dark or dangerous, isn't it?"

"I doubt it, to be honest, Harry," said Mr. Weasley slowly. "You see, when Lucius Malfoy was arrested, we raided his house. We took away everything that might have been dangerous."

"I think you missed something," said Harry stubbornly.

"Well, maybe," said Mr. Weasley. There was a whistle behind them. "You both better hurry!'

Mrs. Weasley cried, "Harry, quickly!"

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

Harry and Dawn hurried forward and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped them load their trunks onto the train.

"Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon. We talked to Buffy, Dawn and we expect you, Hermione and Buffy also," said Mrs. Weasley through the window. "Harry, you make sure you look after yourself and…"

The train was gathering speed.

"…be good and…" Mrs. Weasley was jogging to keep up now. "…stay safe!"

Dawn looked around for Buffy and Hermione and found both of them missing. She wondered for a moment if Buffy had apparated straight to Hogwarts. Though it would have went against tradition as Buffy had rode the train with them everytime since they came to Hogwarts two years before. She surmised as she and Harry made their way towards Ginny that she was likely with Hermione.

People stared shamelessly as they approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at them.

Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't, Harry, Dawn, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. "See you later."

"Right," said Harry.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Dawn!" said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Neville!" said Harry and Dawn.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna, who was just behind Neville.

"Luna, hi, how are you?" Dawn asked.

"Very well, thank you," said Luna.

"Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Dawn.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily. "I hear congratulations are in order for Buffy. She tookover and is turning the Prophet around."

Dawn smiled, "Yes she did. Circulation is up for it as well. Seems many people appreciate what she is doing with the paper. She appointed Sirius though as Managing Editor while we're at Hogwarts.

"Let's find seats," said Harry. They found an empty compartment, and they hurried inside.

"They're even staring at us?" said Neville, indicating himself and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

Dawn nods.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry.

"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!" Neville said.

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."

Dawn nods, "Harry, we really should consider continouing. Luna, you have friends."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the compartment.

"You ask them!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

A bold-looking girl pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, Dawn, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville and Luna.

"They're friends of ours," said Harry coldly.

"Yeah, good friends." Dawn said.

"Oh," said the girl. "Oh. Okay."

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna.

"You are cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with us."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna.

"I wasn't there, though," said Neville.

"No you weren't Neville. But you helped in your own way and we both appreciate it." Dawn said.

"You all right, Harry? You look funny," said Neville.

Dawn had noticed Harry was starring at Neville also. She leaned in and whispered, "Thinking about what Dumbledore said about you and Neville?"

Harry looked at Dawn and nodded before looking back at Neville. "Sorry … I …"

"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna sympatheticall.

"I… what?" Harry asked.

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," Luna said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

Harry and Neville caught each other's eyes and they and Dawn began to talk of Quidditch.

The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Buffy, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry and Dawn exchanged a glance. "What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"The usual," said Ron indifferently. "Not like him, though, is it? Well… that is but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," said Harry.

Buffy nodded, "Maybe he finally got it through his thick skull not to mess with anyone while I'm watching."

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think he's …"

But before Harry could say anymore, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Dawn Summers and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out three scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon.

Perplexed, Harry, Dawn and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"An invitation," said Dawn.

_Dawn,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Horace_

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously.

"I wonder what he wants with Dawn?" Buffy said.

"No idea," said Harry, and Dawn shrugged indicating she didn't have any idea either. "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

This idea, however, came to nothing: The corridors, which were packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley, were impossible to negotiate while wearing the cloak.

"I think I will join you as I am curious what he wants," Buffy said as she led Neville, Harry and Dawn down the train. When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that Neville, Dawn and Herry were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated. Dawn was the second most anticipated it seemed.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you Ms. Summers! Good to see you as well. And you must be Mr. Longbottom! "

Neville nodded, looking scared.

Slughorn then looked to Buffy, "I'm sorry I don't know you. I thank you for escorting them."

Buffy nods, "I'm Buffy Summers, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the Slayer, and Dawn's sister."

Slughorn smiled, "My my." He turned to Dawn. "I was not aware your sister was the Slayer. This is truly an interesting turn of events." He looked to Buffy, "Why don't you join us."

Buffy nodded and looked to Dawn, "Assuming…"

Dawn shook her head, "I don't mind."

Slughorn then made a gesture and the four of them sat down.

"Now, do you all know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry, Dawn and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course -"

Buffy looked at the group and noted everyone there.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other … ? No?" Slughorn said. "… and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether? And this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Neville from behind Slughorn's back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

"Not... not much of him, no," gasped Belby.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose..." said Belby. "Er... he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about..."

"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour; this was before he became Minister, obviously …"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn. "Now tell me..."

Dawn leaned into whisper to Buffy, "It seems everyone was invited because they are connected to somebody well-known or influential… everyone except Ginny."

Buffy nods having noticed that also as she whispered back. "Or you and Harry."

Dawn smiled as she whispered, "I think I know why Harry because he's "The Boy that Lived." And me well it could be multiple reasons though some I don't expect the Professor here to know. Maybe it's because of the deal with Glory?"

"Harry Potter!" Slughorn said. "Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! 'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now! Of course, there have been rumors for years... I remember when … well … after that terrible night … Lily … James … and you survived … and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary …"

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented... at posing..." Ginny said.

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably. You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely looked contemptuous.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors last year. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes … but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!"

Buffy coughed, "The Daily Prophet nolonger slanders Harry or Dawn's names. Not since I took control of it. The writers of those articles were promptly placed on probation and told to shape up or ship out. Many of them didn't shape up and so they are nolonger under my employ."

Slughorn nods, "Of course Professor Summers. It is nice to see someone who has the ability to make the changes that the Prophet should have made ages ago." He then looked to Dawn. "And of course Dawn Summers. Former Mystical Key, sister of the Vampire Slayer as we already found out. Abducted by a Hell God to open the doorway between dimensions and rescued by several of Hogwarts own Professors and a group of muggles."

Dawn nods, "And my sisters."

"Yes I stand corrected. Both sisters were there." Slughorn

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry, Buffy and Dawn could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Dawn, Blaise … any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go! And Professor Summers it was a pleasure meeting you before the start of term."

Buffy nodded, "Likewise." She stood with Harry, Ginny, Dawn and Neville and led them back towards their compartment.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," said Harry. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him … when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, "or because their uncle…"

Dawn sighed, "Or because of stuff we had no control over."

Harry agreed with that. "Yeah you and me both." Then an idea came to him. "I'll see you all later." said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak.

Buffy reached for the clock, "Harry, no." But Harry had already flung it over himself and was gone.

Dawn shook her head, "I love him, but sometimes he does the stupidest things. I bet he has gone to spy on Malfoy."

Buffy sighs, "I'll go check on Harry." She walked back along the train and found Malfoy's compartment.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the Chosen One,'" sneered Malfoy, "And Summers… I bet he wanted to see if she actually glowed green. But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or…" Malfoy said.

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Zabini. "He asked me about Notts father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? 1 don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Malfoy looked angry, but forced out a singularly humorless laugh. "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher. I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy.

"Well, you never know," said Malfoy. "I might have … er … moved on to bigger and better things."

Buffy was beginning to think Harry was right in his suspicions.

"Do you mean…" Pansy said.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many OWLs or N.E.W.T.S anyone's got? Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Zabini scathingly. "Sixteen years old and noi even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for," said Malfoy quietly.

Buffy decided now was the time to make her presence known. She stepped into the doorway. "Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy glared at Buffy but wisely said nothing. "I believe you should be getting changed we are almost to Hogwarts. You need to be putting on your robes not gossiping."

Harry slipped out of the luggage rack quietly and slipped beside Buffy.

Buffy turned and walked down the corridor as Harry pulled off his cloak. "Did you hear?" Harry asked.

Buffy nods, "Most of it. It looks like your suspicions are right. I will talk to Dumbledore."


	48. Chapter 48: Feast

**Author's Note: **For two days now I have been having my desktop monitor dimming from the moment I turn my computer on. Even the bios boot screen is dim. I've managed so far to get the monitor to work with much fiddling. But if it dims permanently I will have to replace it which actually could be sometime down the road as I can't afford a new one right now. If that happens my update rate will drop through the floor because if I can't see what I'm doing I can't update.

That said I am still looking for ideas on how to add Dawn pivotally to the Voldemort fight. Any suggestions are welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Feast **

Because Harry was the last to change and get off the train he and Buffy were late to the feast. They met Snape on the way.

"So Potter, late." Snape said. "I think about 50…"

Buffy shook her head, "Harry has been with me, Severus. He has my permission to be late to the feast. Someone decided to play a mean trick on Harry and hid his robes. We've been searching for them since the train got in."

"And when would someone have been able to steal his robes, Buffy?" Snape said.

"When he was at dinner with Professor Slughorn." Buffy said. "His trunk was left unguarded during that time."

Snape fumed and then nodded, "Your lucky this time, Potter." He looked to Buffy, "Your not the only one that was late to the feast, Hagrid was late also. Now I will see you in the morning. I believe my lessons are first."

Buffy nods, "I believe that is the schedule we hashed out, Severus. You had this week I had next week."

Snape turned and went back inside.

Harry looked to Buffy, "Thanks."

Buffy nodded, "It's no problem. Come on."

Once inside Harry headed for the Gryffindor table while Buffy went on up to the staff table. When he sat down he reached across Ron for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, but before he could take them they vanished, to be replaced with puddings.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Dawn.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry.

"More of the same, really . . . advising us all to unite in the face enemies, you know." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" Harry asked

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the the feast doesn't he? It can't be long now." Dawn said.

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast —" Harry said.

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively.

Dawn rolled her eyes; she knew full well there was more to it than that.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked. "Dawn insisted we wait till you were here before she would say anything."

"To know what really happened at the Ministry." said Harry.

"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' —"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I wish Buffy could go back in time a month before she took over. She would have squashed that 'Chosen One' nonsense."

"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," said Nearly Headless Nick. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.'"

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron observed.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," said Nearly Headless Nick and he rose into the air and glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking.

Dawn shook her head, "No idea."

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said airily. "Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you …"

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Dawn and Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though ... or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione. "But there are some injuries you can't cure... old curses…and there are poisons without antidotes. . . ."

"…and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Dumbledore said. "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

Hermione nudged Dawn who nodded. "I'll go see Professor McGonagall tomorrow."

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered wheel they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, "will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts alongside Professor Summers this year."

Dumbledore cleared his throat; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

Dawn slipped her hand in Harry's and he smiled at her as she whispered, "You know you're going to tell me later what happened on the train."

Harry simply nodded.

Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Harry.

"So why were you late?" Ron asked, once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

Harry told Ron and Dawn. What he had heard from Malfoy while under the invisibility cloak. "Listen to what he was saying before Buffy got me out of there…"

Harry told them everything Malfoy had said.

It was obvious Ron was unimpressed. Dawn on the otherhand was sure Harry was right. Especially if Buffy now believed that something was going on with Malfoy.

"Come on, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson… What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first —" Dawn said.

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha name, Dawn, Harry," said a reproachful voice behind them. They turned to see Hagtid shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously.

"So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried." Hagrid said.

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were you late?"

"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid happily. He had told them about his half brother the year before. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it — nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" said Harry.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on," said Hagrid proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck — I mean, Witherwings!"

Harry, Dawn and Ron looked at each other.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?" Harry asked

Ron shook his head. "And you're not either, are you?"

Harry shook his head too.

"What about you Dawn?" said Ron,

Dawn shook her head, "No. And neither is Hermione."


	49. Chapter 49: Half Blood Prince

**Author's Note: **: Looks like it is permanent. I can't get it to brighten at all today. Right now I am remote viewing my PC from my laptop. It's how I am able to go ahead and post this. I can probably post the rest of my chapters that I have done this way. But I probably won't be working on any new till I get a new monitor for my desktop.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Half Blood Prince**

Harry and Ron met Dawn and Hermione in the common room before breakfast next morning.

Harry lost no time in telling Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express.

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" interjected Ron quickly.

"Well," Hermione said uncertainly, "I don't know. It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is ... but that's a big lie to tell… Besides if Buffy heard it and she thinks it's possible…"

"Exactly," said Harry.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm.

Ron sniggered. "I love being a sixth year. And were going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over."

The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends.

Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip. "Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Dawn shook her head as she looked at Harry, "Is Ron for real?"

Harry shrugged.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Harry, Dawn and Ron told Hermione about their embarassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said. "I mean, when has any of us expressed . . . you know . . . any enthusiasm?"

"That's it, though, innit?" said Ron. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject. D'ya reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

Dawn looked at her boyfriend and suddenly she felt sorry for Hagrid.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Both Dawn and Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and they shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado.

Neville was next and he took a little longer to sort out.

Professor McGonagall turned next to Parvati Patil next.

"So, Potter, Potter . . ." said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry next.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration ... all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor." Harry said.

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything-"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said Professor McGonagall. "Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way- twenty-one hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including your own girlfriend. I hope you don't intend to put Dawn on the team simply because of that relationship.

Harry shook his head, "Dawn and I already talked it over. I told her when it came to tryouts I would not being playing favorites. She has as much chance as everyone else."

"That's good." McGonagall said. "I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

An hour later they met Hermione and Dawn for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dawn and Hermione was already queuing outside when Harry and Ron joined them.

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said anxiously when Harry and Ron joined them. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You wait," she said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

"I wonder what Buffy thinks about having to teach with Snape in the dungeons?" Dawn said.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

Snape stepped into the corridor just then. "Inside."

They looked around as they entered. Dawn spotted Buffy sitting at the desk and waved. Buffy smiled and waved back. Despite the fact that Snape glared at them for it.

Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from next to Buffy behind the desk. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Not including Professor Summers here. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I however have a little more faith in some of you."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Buffy nods, "Professor Snape is correct. I can regail you with my many battles as the Slayer. But in the end there are still more vampires and demons waiting in the wings. It is never ending battle."

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."

Buffy smiles, "I couldn't have said it better myself. When I am fighting the forces of darkness as the Slayer I tend to be inventive in what I do. No two of your enemies will fight the same."

Snape nods, "These pictures" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again."

Buffy nods, "In America, Inferi are refered to as zombies. I myself have fought zombies. They are indeed hard to kill."

"Now..." Snape set off again around the other side of the classroom toward Buffy and the desk. "…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Dawn's and Hermione's hand shot into the air.

Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well – Miss _Dawn_ Summers?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Dawn, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively. "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." He then look at Buffy. "Correct me if I am wrong, Professor Summers. But even your friends who are Wiccan witches can not do wordless spells."

Buffy nods, "While Willow can perform levitation wordlessly. You are correct Wiccan spells are generally required to be spoken aloud."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Dawn's Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor - but of course Snape rarely awarded Gryffindor points. And Buffy didn't want to show favoritism towards Dawn or Hermione.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here - let me show you-" He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" Snape said.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, sir." Snape snapped.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." Harry said before he realized what he had said.

Dawn and Hermione gasped.

Buffy was up then, "Professor Snape a moment."

Snape glared at Buffy and then nodded as they walked over to the desk.

"I was watching Harry." Buffy whispered. "He acted instinctively."

Snape glared at Buffy and nodded, "While that is all good. I wasn't going to discipline him for that. His cheeky response…"

Buffy nods, "Carry on then."

Snape turned back to Harry, "Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"

Buffy growled, "Professor Snape. I ask you not to repeat items from the Prophet from before I took over ownership."

Snape glared at Buffy but didn't respond.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructble stuff –"

Dawn shook her head, "And did you not hear the examples Buffy gave, Harry. They all backed up what Snape said. And I would believe what Buffy says as she knows what she's talking about."

Harry glared at Dawn

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward them holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend -" Sloper said.

But Harry was not listening; he had just recognized the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, he hurried away with Dawn, Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as he went.

_Dear Harry and Dawn,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you both are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Dawn.

"Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased. . . . I won't be able to do his detention!" Harry said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry and Dawn.

Ron thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach them advanced Defensive magic.

After break, Dawn and Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Harry and Ron returned to the common room where they grudgingly started Snape's homework. This turned out to be so complex that they still had not finished when Dawn and Hermione joined them for their after-lunch free period. They had only just finished when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions and they beat the familiar path down to the dungeon classroom that had, for so long, been Snape's.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags... And how are you, Ron - Dawn - Hermione?"

Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. They filed into the room.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see -" Harry said.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Dawn's and Hermione's hands hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at Hermione.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion thar forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at another cauldron, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can - ?"

Dawn and Hermione's hands were fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," Dawn said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here . . . yes, either of you?" said Slughorn, as Dawn's Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!" Hermione said.

"It is indeed. Ir seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love porion in the world!" said Dawn before Hermione had a chance to answer.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Slughorn asked.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn.

"Hermione Summers, sir." Hermione said.

"Summers?" Slughorn said before looking at Dawn and nodded. "Your twin, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes sir." Though Dawn wasn't really sure why he asked that much was evident since they were identical, the only real difference was the way in which they wore their hair.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Summers," said Slughorn looking at Hermione. "Now, Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room - oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione and Dawn, both of who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Dawn, Miss Summers?"

"It's liquid luck," said Dawn and Hermione at the same time.

"It makes you lucky!" Hermione said.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know. . . highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally . . ."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days. And that, is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke.

Dawn glanced at Harry's book and noticed writing all over the pages. "Wow you think all those notations are true?"

Harry shrugged, "Only one way to find out." He hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what he needed.

Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Dawn and Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Their potions already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Malfoy said as Slughorn passed him.

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…" And he walked away.

Harry turned to Dawn. "Can I borrow your silver knife?"

Dawn nodded and gave him a quick smile before returningto her potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book ought to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione.

"Add a clockwise stir -" Harry said.

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" Hermione snapped.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Ignore her, Harry. Hermione only knows what she gets from books. Hermione sometimes there is a better way to get the desired results."

Hermione glared at Dawn before returning to her potion.

"And time's . . . up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He gave Dawn's and Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry looked simply dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, he felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" Harry finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" Hermione said stiffly.

Dawn shook her head, "Hermione he only followed different instructions to ours. Sure it could've been a catastrophic. But he took a risk and it paid off."

Ron heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but-"

"Hang on," said Ginny from behind Harry and Dawn. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

"It's nothing," Harry said reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?" Ginny said.

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny -" Harry said.

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

Dawn glared at her sister, "Come on Hermione. It's just a textbook. You really want me to believe you haven't made notes in your old books."

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as Hermione pulled Harry's copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised her wand. "Specialis Revelio!"

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione. "I mean, it really does seem to be ... just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table. "No offense Dawn, but your sister can be a little thick sometimes."

Dawn nods in agreement, "Really Hermione."

Harry went to put the book in is bag but it slipped from his hand and landed open on the floor.

Dawn bent down to retrieve the book for Harry and saw there was writing in the back of the book: This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince. She then nudge Harry and showed it to him.


	50. Chapter 50: The Hour of Gaunt

**Q/A BigBangFan - **Updating isn't the problem. It's writing the story that's the problem. All my reference materials for this and all my other stories is on my desktop. I would have to copy everything over. Which I probably should do anyways just to have a backup.

Talking about the monitor likely it would be late in June unless a miracle occurs before I can get a new monitor.

* * *

**Chapter 50: The Hour of Gaunt**

For or the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry and Dawn used Half-Blood Prince's instructions. Wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Dawn and Harry's abilities.

Of course neither Ron nor Hermione was delighted by this. Hermione continued using what she called the "official" instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's. It was after the fourth lesson that Hermione and Dawn had their first major blowout. As a result Neville, who had witnessed the argument, had ran and got Buffy.

Buffy gave detention to both her sisters and told them till they made up they would stay in detention. While they did call a truce, they weren't readily back on speaking terms.

On Saturday Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making back into his bag. "It's five to eight, Dawn we'd better go, we'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione speaking more to Harry than her own sister. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," said Ron.

Dawn and Harry proceeded through deserted corridors and finally they reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops," said Harry, and the gargoyle leapt aside. He and Dawn rapidly went up the stairs and stopped outside the door as Harry knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore s voice.

"Good evening, sir," said Harry and Dawn as they walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, Harry, Dawn. Sit down," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I hope you two have had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

"Yes, thanks, sir. We have," said Harry.

"Harry, you must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!" Dumbledore said.

"Er," began Harry awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern.

"I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead."

"Right," said Harry.

"So, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore. "You two have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you both during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Dawn said.

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information. And due to Dawn's relationship with you, I believe it prudent she knows as well." There was a pause.

"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," said Harry. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. And I am assuming you told Dawn everything." Harry nods. "Good that means I don't have to repeat myself. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, Dawn, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right?" said Harry.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly larger."

"Sir," said Dawn, "does what you're going to tell Harry have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help him . . . survive?"

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, "and I certainly hope that it will help Harry to survive, for both your sakes. Dawn I'm including you so that you will be prepared for what's to come. If you two had simply been friends I would have left it to Harry to divulge or not to divulge. But since you both are more than friends. I believe your fates are inextricably linked at this point. I do believe you both will face what comes together."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry and Dawn, who turned eagerly in their seats to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry and Dawn.

"You look worried, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry had indeed been eyeing the Pensieve with some apprehension. "This time, you enter the Pensieve with me and Dawn . . . and, even more unusually, with permission."

"Uhm Professor is that what I think it is?" Dawn asked.

"A Pensieve, yes." Dumbledore said. "I take it you've only read about them, never seen one like Harry has."

Dawn shook her head, "No."

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked.

"For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Who was Bob Ogden?" Dawn asked.

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Dumbledore. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Dawn, Harry ..."

But Dumbledore was having difficulty pulling out the stopper of the crystal bottle: His injured hand seemed stiff and painful.

"Shall —shall I, sir?" Harry asked

"No matter, Harry —" Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out.

"Sir — how did you injure your hand?" Harry asked.

"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry. Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve. "After you two," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Dawn watched as Harry bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the silvery substance.

Dawn then did the same and plunged her face into the Pensieve. The next moment Dawn noticed she was nolonger in Dumbledore's office but standing in a country lane. She was flanked by Dumbledore and Harry.

"Wow." Dawn said.

Dumbledore simply smiled as Harry slid his hand in Dawn's. Some ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road.

"Mr. Ogden?" Dawn aked.

Dumbledore nodded.

Ogden set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore, Dawn and Harry followed. Eventually they watched as Ogden went through a gap in the hedge. They continued to follow.

Suddenly Dumbledore, Dawn and Harry came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand. They noticed there was a house nearby.

Ogden moved forward quietly and rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake.

Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

"You're not welcome." The man said.

"Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"

"You're not welcome." The man repeated.

"Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, of course," said Harry, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden —?" But as his eyes found the dead snake on the door again, he suddenly understood. "He's speaking Parseltongue?"

"Very good," said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling.

Harry then looked at Dawn and noticed she too could understand him. "Dawn?"

Dawn looked at Harry and nodded at the unspoken question, "Yes I can understand him. Why though. I've never heard this language before."

Dumbledore nods, "Because of the Key, Dawn. As you know the Key is visible to serpents. It makes sense that the Key would have provided a way for you to protect yourself from those serpents, so it made you a Parselmouth."

The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden , knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look —" Ogden began, but too late: There was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice.

An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden .

"Correct!" said gden angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden .

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" saidOgden , clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth." Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin. "Get in the house. Don't argue."

Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?"

"That's neither here nor there," saidOgden coldly.

"Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village." Gaunt said.

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden . "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?" Guant asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —" Ogden said.

"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," saidOgden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

Upon entering the house they noticed that Morfin wasn't alone that there was a girl in a ragged gray dress.

"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly.

"Good morning," said Ogden .

She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice.

Merope pulled out her wand and pointed it at the pot and it went flying across the floor and broke.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter.

Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"

Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand,Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo. " The pot mended itself instantly.

Gaunt jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs. . . ."

"Mr. Gaunt,"Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit —"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him — what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law.'" Gaunt imitated Ogden 's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," said Ogden . "I'm afraid it is." He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing —" Ogden said.

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?" Gaunt said.

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden .

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed —"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter.

Dawn stepped forward as if to stop Gaunt.

"You can do nothing to alter what you see, Dawn." Dumbledore said. "This is but a memory."

Dawn nodded and stepped back, "I forgot. What were seeing looks quite real."

"Of course it does. Does your own memories not seem real to you when you remember something? So do these." Dumbledore said.

"See this?" Gaunt bellowed at Ogden , shaking a heavy gold locket at him.

"I see it, I see it!" saidOgden hastily.

"Slytherins!" yelled Gaunt as Merope gasped for breath. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.

"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all — more than you can say, I don't doubt!"

"Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information" — he glanced down at his scroll of parchment — "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled.

"Be quiet, boy," snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly toOgden , "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot—"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden . "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless —"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg —"

The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices drifted in through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village —"

The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair. "Keep your seat," said his father warningly, in Parseltongue.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, "I might be wrong — but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing faint again.

"'Darling,'" whispered Morfin in Parseltongue, looking at his sister. "'Darling, he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway."

"What's that?" said Gaunt sharply, also in Parseltongue, looking from his son to his daughter. "What did you say, Morfin?"

"She likes looking at that Muggle," said Morfin. "Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night —" Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, "Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"

"Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?" said Gaunt quietly.

All three of the Gaunts seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

"Is it true?" said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. "My daughter—pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin — hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?"

Merope shook her head frantically.

"But I got him, Father!" cackled Morfin. "I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"

"You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!" roared Gaunt, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Dawn, Harry and Ogden yelled "No!" at the same time; Ogden raised his wand and cried, "Relaskio!"

Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back.

With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden , brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.

Ogden ran for his life. Dumbledore indicated that they ought to follow and Dawn and Harry obeyed.

"That poor girl, having to live like that." Dawn said.

Harry had to nod in agreement.

Ogden hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a gray horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.

"I think that will do, Dawn, Harry," said Dumbledore. He took Dawn and Harry by the elbow and tugged. Next moment, they were all back in Dumbledore's office.

"What happened to the girl in the cottage?" asked Dawn. "Merope, or whatever her name was?"

"Oh, she survived," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk and indicating that Harry and Dawn should sit down too. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden , received six months."

"Marvolo?" Harry repeated wonderingly.

"That's right," said Dumbledore, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up."

Dawn looked at Harry a moment replaying several talks she had with him over the last two years trying to place the name Marvolo. She was sure Harry had mentioned it.

"That old man was —?" Harry asked

"Voldemort's grandfather, yes," said Dumbledore. Dawn's eyes went wide. "Marvolo, his son, Morfin, and his daughter, Merope, were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."

"So Merope," said Dawn, "so Merope was... Sir, does that mean she was... Voldemort's mother?"

"It does," said Dumbledore. "And it so happens that we also had a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed, Harry?"

"The Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?" Harry asked.

"Very good indeed," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."

"And they ended up married?" Dawn said.

"I think you are forgetting," said Dumbledore, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years."

"Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"

"The Imperius Curse?" Dawn suggested. "Or a love potion?"

"Very good. Personally, I am inclined to think that she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her, and I do not think it would have been very difficult, some hot day, when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water. In any case, within a few months of the scene we have just witnessed, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope."

"But the villagers' shock was nothing to Marvolo's. He returned from Azkaban, expecting to find his daughter dutifully awaiting his return with a hot meal ready on his table. Instead, he found a clear inch of dust and her note of farewell, explaining what she had done." Dumbledore said. "From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death — or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."

"And Merope? She ... she died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?" Harry said.

"Yes, indeed," said Dumbledore. "We must do a certain amount of guessing here, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, however, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."

"But she did have his baby." Harry said.

"But not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant." Dumbledore said.

"What went wrong?" asked Dawn. "Why did the love potion stop working?"

"Again, this is guesswork," said Dumbledore, "but I believe that Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."

"I think that will do for tonight, Dawn, Harry," said Dumbledore after a moment or two.

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Dawn.

They got to their feet, but did not leave.

"Sir ... is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?" Harry asked.

"Very important, I think," said Dumbledore.

"And it... it's got something to do with the prophecy?" Dawn asked.

"It has everything to do with the prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"Right," said Harry.

"If I may, Professor. You said our fates are interlinked."

"I do believe so, Dawn. I believe that when Harry finally faces Voldemort he will have need of you." Dumbledore said.

They turned to go, but Harry turned back. "Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything you've told me?"

Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Summers have proved themselves trustworthy. You can even tell Professor Summers if you wish, Dawn. But Harry, Dawn, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."

"No, sir, we'll make sure it's just Buffy, Ron and Hermione. Good night." Harry said.

Dawn nodded in agreement and they walked towards the door. Then Harry saw it on a table, a ring.

"Professor," said Harry. "That ring—"

"Yes?" said Dumbledore.

"You were wearing it when you and I visited Professor Slughorn that night." Harry said.

"So I was," Dumbledore agreed.

"But isn't it... sir, isn't it the same ring Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "The very same."

"But how come —? Have you always had it?" Dawn asked

"No, I acquired it very recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I came to fetch you, Harry, from your aunt and uncle's, in fact."

"That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?" Harry asked

"Around that time, yes, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Harry hesitated. Dumbledore was smiling. "Sir, how exactly — ?"

"Too late, Harry! You and Dawn shall hear the story another time. Good night." Dumbledore said.

"Good night, sir." Harry and Dawn replied.


	51. Chapter 51: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Chapter 51: Hermione's Helping Hand**

The next day after their lesson with Dumbledore; Harry and Dawn pulled, Hermione and Ron into Buffy's suite. There they told them and Buffy everything that had happened the night before. When they were finished Harry and Ron left while Hermione and Dawn stayed behind.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie." Hermione said.

Dawn smiled, "It's alright, 'Mione. Let's just promise to never fight again."

Hermione smiled and hugged Dawn, "Deal."

The next Saturday they were in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table.

Dawn sighed and nodded, "I have to agree with Hermione."

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione and Dawn.

"Speak for yourselves, I haven't forgotten the skrewts," said Ron darkly. "And I'm telling you now; we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother — we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.

"So do I." Dawn said.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured them. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He smiled Dawn, "As your boyfriend, Dawn. I'm rooting for you of course. As Quidditch Captain, well…"

"I know, Harry." Dawn said. "Today you're going to be walking a fine line. I'll be okay if I'm not chosen."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Dawn sighs and nods, "Hermione has a point. I expect some are just trying out to get close to you."

"Everyone knows you and Dawn have been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you both were right about Voldemort being back and that you Harry really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?" Ron said.

Dawn frowned, "Really Ron, repeating what the Prophet said before Buffy took over."

"And you've both been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out that you both were unstable and liars. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you and Dawn stuck to your story anyway. And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione said.

"I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows. Hedwig circled amongst all the brown and gray owls. She landed in front of Harry carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of Ron, crushing beneath it his minuscule and exhausted owl, Pigwidgeon.

"Ha!" said Harry, unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion-Making, fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

Dawn wisely kept her mouth shut. She had told Harry that she and Hermione had made up and she didn't want to fight with her sister anymore. Harry had said he understood and didn't want to make her chose between him and Hermione.

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out —" He pulled the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, "Dijjindo!" The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book (Hermione looked scandalized). He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, "Reparo!"

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" said Harry, thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...'"

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry. "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was still reading. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub. If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning. "People are terrified — you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, two Slayers, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

Dawn, Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table. The headmaster's chair was indeed empty.

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean . . . it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Once they reached the Quidditch pitch Hermione quickly wish Dawn good luck and then departed to find a place in the stands.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating, to Dawn who held on to her firebolt that Harry and Hermione had given her for Christmas the year before.

"We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," one boy said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry's hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" asked Harry.

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

"Right," said Harry. "Well... if you wait over there..." He pointed over to the edge of the pitch, close to where Hermione was sitting.

Harry decided to start with a basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: the first ten was made up of first years, and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.

The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Harry had ever encountered, who, when he blew his whistle, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. Romilda Vane was amongst them.

When he told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else.

The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group was Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now, please!

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

When it came Dawn's turn she mounted her firebolt and kicked off. It was then she noticed something was different. For a moment she couldn't place her finger on it. And then she smiled as she knew what it was; she felt stronger, more agile, she had faster reflexes. She is a Slayer.

Harry watched Dawn from his broom he could tell something was different compared to when she was Seeker the previous year. He watched her for a moment and thought about it. He had only seen those kinds of reflexes and agility from two other people in the last few years. And they both belonged to the same family. He smiled and knew that Dawn had finally become a Slayer.

For a few moments Harry debated whether to let Dawn on the team now. Would it give them an unfair advantage over the other teams?

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found himself three Chasers: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Dawn – he decided that she deserved the spot.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way of the Keepers I'll hex you," Harry bellowed.

Then several students tried for Beaters, but none of them were quite as good as Fred and George had been. Harry ended up choosing Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. They now joined Katie, Dawn, and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

Each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure. Dawn looked over at Ron and could tell he was nervous.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five.

Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "Good luck!" cried Dawn from the stands. Maybe it was Dawn wishing Ron good luck. Or maybe he just gotten better since the previous year. Whatever the reason Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row.

Dawn rushed out of the stands to congratulate Ron and stopped short when she spotted McLaggen getting in Harry's face. She changed course and headed for Harry instead.

"His sister didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly. "She gave him an easy save."

"Rubbish," said Harry coldly. "That was the one he nearly missed."

McLaggen took a step nearer Harry. "Give me another go."

"No," said Harry. "You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way." Suddenly Dawn was in McLaggen's face. Harry noticed the glint in her eyes and frowned. "You might want to take a step back, now."

"Why?" Mclaggen asked.

"You know that Professor Summers is a Slayer right?" Harry asked and McLaggen nodded. "Did you know that Dawn here is a Slayer as well?"

McLaggen's eyes went wide and wisely took a step back. "Yes your right he won fair and square. If you will excuse me." He turned and headed for the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

Harry looked at Dawn, "Dawn?"

Dawn blinked and looked at Harry, "Sorry."

Harry smiled, "It's okay." He turned around find the rest of his new team beaming at him.

"Well done," he croaked. "You flew really well —"

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione said as she ran toward them from the stands. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself. "You did too, Dawnie." She hugged her sister.

After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione bade good-bye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Dawn, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.

"Uhm actually. That was an accident I need to try and reign myself in. How do you do it Hermione?" Dawn said.

Hermione looked at Dawn, "What are you talking about?"

"Slayer." Harry said. "Dawn finally has her Slayer abilities. They emerged during her trial."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "We'll have to talk to Buffy. I've only had mine a few months remember. I'm still trying to keep my strength in check."

The great gray hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.

"Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" said Ron.

Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.

"How are you?" Harry asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Oi!" said a loud voice.

Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin. "Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang was jumping up at Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.

"He's not very happy that were not taking his class." Dawn said feeling sorry for Hagrid.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grimly. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly. "Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!" There was no sound from within. "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"

"Yeah, I can!" said Harry. "Stand back —"

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again as Harry had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" Hagrid roared at Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, sir" said Harry, emphasizing the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?" Harry replied.

"Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little . . ."

Dawn looked at Hermione and let out a sigh.

Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," said Harry at once. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

"We have Hagrid." Dawn said.

"Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know." Hagrid gave another great snort.

"We did!" said Dawn. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

There was a funny squelching sound and they all looked around: Dawn and Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that they had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.

"What are they, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into...?" said Ron, looking apprehensive.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione and Dawn, leaping up, hurrying around the table, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"It's. . . him . .." gulped Hagrid.

"It's . . . Aragog. ... I think he's dyin'. . , . He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better... I don' know what I'll do if he ... if he ... We've bin tergether so long. ..." Hagrid said.

Hermione and Dawn patted Hagrid's shoulders, looking at a complete loss for anything to say.

"Is there — is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe ... Aragog's family . . . they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill... bit restive ..."

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," said Ron in an undertone.

"... I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione. ... It means a lot."

Dawn smiled, "Anything for a friend, Hagrid."

After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," Hagrid said gruffly, pouring them more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners —"

"We couldn't have done," said Hermione. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it... I'm sorry I've bin — yeh know — I've jus' bin worried about Aragog ... an I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh —"

At which all four of them stated categorically and untruthfully that Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid a few times, was a dreadful teacher.

Eventually they returned to the castle.

"I'm starving," said Harry. "And I've got that detention with Snape tonight, I haven't got much time for dinner."

As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly and strode off into the Hall after him, but Harry caught Hermione's arm and held her back.

"What?" said Hermione defensively.

"If you ask me," said Harry quietly, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in — you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."

"No," said Harry. "No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," Dawn said, as he smirked.

"What are you three doing?" demanded Ron, reappearing in the doorway to the Great Hall and looking suspicious.

"Nothing," said Harry, Dawn and Hermione together, and they hurried after Ron. They had barely taken three steps toward the Gryffindor table when Professor Slughorn appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Harry! Dawn! Harry, Dawn, just the people I was hoping to see!" Slughorn boomed genially, "I was hoping to catch you two before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin — I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries — and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Summers," he indicated Hermione, "will favor me by coming too."

"I can't come, Professor," said Harry at once. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later!" He bustled away out of the Hall.

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"Oh, I wish you could come, I don't want to go on my own!" said Hermione anxiously

"What am I, 'Mione? Chopped liver?" Dawn said.

"You won't be alone, Dawn will be there, and Ginny'll probably be invited," snapped Ron.

After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower . The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really. . ." Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron — he's all right!" she added quickly. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. 'This second search of the Death Eaters residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.'"

"Yeah, mine!" said Harry. "I told him at Kings Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him —"

"But how can he have done, Harry?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper with a surprised look. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" said Harry, taken aback. "I wasn't!"

Dawn nods, "But you came in with Buffy though."

"Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late. Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

"Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," Dawn said. "His mother or someone."

"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

"Can you think of any way Malfoy —?" Harry asked.

"Oh, drop it, Harry," said Ron.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione, Dawn and me to his stupid party, none of us wanted to go, you know!" said Harry, firing up.

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," said Ron, "I think I'll go to bed."

He stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry, Dawn and Hermione staring after him.

"Harry?" said Demelza Robins, appearing suddenly at his shoulder. "I've got a message for you."

"From Professor Slughorn?" asked Harry, sitting up hopefully.

"No ... from Professor Snape," said Demelza. Harry's heart sank. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention — er — no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right," said Harry grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."

Dawn sighs, "It's alright Harry. I don't think I'm going to go to Slughorn's party either. I need to talk to Buffy anyways."

Harry smiled and kissed Dawn. At just after eight that evening Harry, Dawn and Hermione left the common room. Harry headed towards Snape's office as Hermione and Dawn headed for Buffy's suite.

Dawn turned and watched Harry till he was out of sight. Then she turned and followed Hermione. They entered Buffy's suite moments later to find Buffy reading a book.

"Good book?" Hermione asked.

Buffy looked up and shrugged, "I've read better. So what's brings you both here tonight?"

Dawn smiled, "I've got some good news and some okay news. The good news is I'm on the Quidditch team again. This time as a Chaser."

"That is good news, Dawnie. Congratulations." Buffy said smiling. "What's the okay news?"

Dawn let out a sigh and looked to Hermione who motioned for her to continue. "I got my Slayer abilities today."

Buffy frowned, "You're sure?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah I'm sure. I was on my broom during Quidditch trials and I couldn't explain it. One moment I was just regular old me, the next moment I felt stronger, faster, had better reflexes."

Buffy sighed, "Dumbledore said last year I should start training you that you would come into your abilities soon. Now I wish I had listened. I had held out hope he was wrong, Dawn. No offense 'Mione, but it was bad enough you got called. I worry about you now because Slayer's lives are short. Faith and I are the longest living Slayers ever."

Dawn and Hermione look at each other. "You don't have to worry, Buffy. We've talked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about your suggestion of us teaching. Professor Dumbledore said there is a shot at Defense of the Dark Arts if you do resign. He would like to keep at least one Slayer in the position." Hermione said.

"And the other?" Buffy asked.

Dawn smiled, "I've been offered Muggle Studies. Professor Dumbledore thinks I could give a unique perspective on it. Seeing how I didn't come to Hogwarts till I was 14."

"So we'll both be far away from anything Slayer related." Hermione said.

Buffy nods," Good."

"Uhm Buffy. How do you control your Slayer abilities?" Dawn asked.

Buffy smiled, "That is a good question. I assume you want to reign in your abilities so you're obviously not using your full potential when playing Quidditch?"

Dawn nods, "That and the strength. I remember some of the hugs you have given me."

Buffy laughs, "Well it takes practice. How about we start doing that tomorrow night. Also you're going to have a lot of excess energy to burn now as I am sure Hermione has told you. I think the two of you should spar regularly from now on. Get rid of some of that excess energy."

Dawn nods and looked to Hermione who smiles. "Sounds good."


	52. Chapter 52: Silver and Opals

**Chapter 52: Silver and Opals**

"... and then there was another flash, of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry.

Dawn on the otherhand couldn't stop laughing.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned at her. "Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?" Hermione asked again.

"What does it matter, 'Mione?" Dawn said in defense of Harry.

"Well. . . yeah, it was, but so what?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed ignoring her sister, she didn't want to get into it with Dawn, "So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Harry.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Dawn, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

"It was a laugh!" said Ron. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," said Ron, shrugging, "it's their kind of thing. And, er—"

"My dad," said Harry.

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"My dad used this spell," said Harry. "I — Lupin told me."

Dawn looked at Harry and knew it was a small white lie. Lupin hadn't told him, he had seen it during his occulmency lessons, in Snape's memory.

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

Harry stared at Hermione.

Ron came to Harry's aid. "That was different. They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione, because he's better than you at Potions —"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," said Harry heatedly.

Dawn looked at her sister and knew that Hermione had a point.

"If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?" Harry said.

"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," said Hermione stubbornly. "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you and Ron join up."

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" said Ron indignantly. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," said Harry sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

Dawn sighed, "Their right Hermione. They would be more interested in you, me, and Buffy joining up simply for an alliance with the Summers' family than Harry and Ron. I bet Voldemort would love to have 3 Slayers on his side even if we are muggle-born."

"Hey, Harry, Dawn, I'm supposed to give you this." Ginny said as she walked up.

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry and Dawn's name written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.

"Thanks, Ginny. . . It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry said pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents. "Monday evening!" He felt suddenly light and happy. "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?"

"I'm going with Dean — might see you there," Ginny replied, waving at them as she left.

Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Dawn snuggled up next to him as they walked, as the air was quite chilly. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. When they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, Ron pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and Harry, Dawn and Hermione staggered in his wake into the crowded shop.

"Thank God," shivered Ron. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"Harry, m'boy! Dawn, m'girl!" said a booming voice from behind them.

"Oh no," muttered Harry. The four of them turned to see Professor Slughorn.

"Harry, Dawn, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Dawn's sister, Miss Summers loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really —"

"So why don't you two come along, Harry? Dawn?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well, we've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Harry, who had indeed been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had one of his parties.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all the hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt any body. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather..."

"We can't, Professor," Dawn said, we've got an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "Ah, well . . . you can't evade me forever, Harry! Dawn!"

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop.

"I can't believe you two have wriggled out of another one," said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not that bad, you know. . . They're even quite fun sometimes. . . ." But then she caught sight of Ron's expression. "Oh, look — they've got deluxe sugar quills — those would last hours!"

Dawn leaned in a whispered to Harry, "I'll talk to 'Mione."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry. "It'll be warm."

They bundled their scarves back over their faces and left the sweetshop. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was the barman from the Hog's Head and the other was a shorter man.

"Mundungus!" Harry said, recognizing the shorter man.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," said Mundungus Fletcher. "Well, don't let me keep ya."

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"

Ron had stooped down and picked up something silver. "Hang on. This looks familiar —"

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Ron's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all _ OUCH!"

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him fast with one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione and Dawn.

"You took that from Sirius's house," said Harry. "That had the Black family crest on it."

Dawn frowned, "He had to have done it when Sirius was at the Prophet."

"I — no — what —?" spluttered Mundungus.

"Give it to me!" Harry said.

"Harry, you mustn't!" shrieked Hermione, as Mundungus started to turn blue.

There was a bang, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus's throat. Gasping and spluttering,

Mundungus seized his fallen case, then — CRACK— he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice. "COME BACK, YOU THIEVING —!"

"There's no point, Harry." Buffy said as she walked up to them. "Mr. Fletcher will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!" Harry said.

Buffy frowned, "You're sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Quite."

Buffy sighed, "I will floo Sirius when I get back to the castle and let him know that someone has been in his house while he was out. Come let us get inside."

The moment he was inside, Harry burst out, "He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"

"I know, Harry, but please don't shout, people are staring," whispered Dawn. "Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink. Hermione I could use your help."

Harry was still fuming when Dawn returned to their table a few minutes later holding three bottles of butterbeer, and Hermione was holding another two.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry demanded of the other two in a furious whisper. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shh!" said Hermione desperately. "Harry, I'd be annoyed too…"

"Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus." Harry said.

"Good idea," whispered Buffy. "While I let Sirius know and you let Dumbledore know so that he can do something about it also."

"Ron, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," said Ron, hastily looking away from the bar.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhisky," said Hermione waspishly.

Ron ignored this jibe.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes flickering between Ron and the bar.

Dawn leaned into whisper to Hermione, "Why don't you tell him."

Hermione simply let out a sigh. The moment Harry drained the last drops in his bottle she said, "Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?"

The others nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Even Buffy was ready to go back. They drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street.

As they passed the Tea Shop, Harry looked at Dawn wondering why he hadn't taken her yet to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, that haunt of happy couples.

Dawn seemed to know what he was thinking and whispered, "Wherever you are I'm happy."

Harry nodded and smiled.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" They heard Katie say as they rounded a corner in the lane. Leanne suddenly made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. .

Buffy rushed forward immediately. "Stand back."

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too.

As Buffy went to grab at Katie she fell into Buffy's arms and lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed. She checked Katie over and noticed that other than the screaming that never ended she could find nothing physically wrong with the girl. She bent over and picked Katie up and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione and Dawn hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and they both put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?" Dawn asked. The girl nodded. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or —?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched.

Harry seized his arm and pulled him back. "Don't touch it!" He crouched down.

An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it. ... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Dawn asked.

"No . . . she wouldn't tell me . . . and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and . . . and then I tried to grab it from her . . . and — and —" Leanne said as she let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on. . . ."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey."

"Good thinking, Harry." Dawn said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Hermione and Dawn led Leanne up the road, Harry and Ron followed a few steps behind them. They had just entered the grounds when Harry spoke. "Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"I — I dunno, Harry," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes . . . and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself—" Dawn said.

"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them. "Buffy says you five saw what happened to Katie Bell — upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," said Harry.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

They followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Harry, Dawn, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" McGonagall said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione. "What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor." Harry said.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but..." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused. "Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace—"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him —"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no —"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Harry angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron.

"Oh, Ron," said Dawn, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street — and in any case. I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything —"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you — anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since —" Harry said.

"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people —"

"— that's what I said —" muttered Ron.

"— and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge —" McGonagall said.

"But —" Dawn said.

"— and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating. "How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," McGonagall said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all." She held open her office door.

They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Goodness only knows," said Hermione.

"But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace." Dawn said.

"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Harry. "Dumbledore — the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn — Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or —"

"Or Dawn or you," said Hermione, looking troubled.

"Couldn't have been," said Harry, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to us, wouldn't she? We were behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Hermione.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Harry. "Crabbe or Goyle — or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up —"

Dawn nods, "Harry has a point. If it was Malfoy he could have had one of his toadies do it."

"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," said Ron. "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You're right," said Hermione. "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Harry.

Neither Dawn, Ron nor Hermione answered him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's happened to my reviewers other than GwenLynn all my other reviewers seem to have vanished as they hadn't said anything in two chapters.


	53. Chapter 53: The Secret Riddle

**Q/A: Auntrie - **The possibility of Dawn being a Slayer and how she became a Slayer was explained all the way back in Chapter 2. I'm close to the end of HPB as of my writing this note. If I do explain further I probably will go rewrite one of my chapters (it would be a future chapter from this update) and have Dumbledore further explain what was said in Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Secret Riddle**

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Harry to Dawn, Ron and Hermione.

At eight o'clock on Monday, Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office, and was told to enter. There sat Dumbledore looking unusually tired; his hand was as black and burned as ever, but he smiled when he gestured to Harry and Dawn to sit down. The Pensieve was sitting on the desk again, casting silvery specks of light over the ceiling.

"You two have had a busy time while I have been away," Dumbledore said. "I believe you both witnessed Katie's accident."

"Yes, sir. How is she?" Dawn asked.

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin; there was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly. Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse —" Dumbledore said.

"Why him?" asked Harry quickly. "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Impertinent," said a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall. "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."

"Yes, thank you, Phineas," said Dumbledore quellingly. "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Only one other person knows about as much as he. Yet she does not have as much knowledge when it comes to curses.

"You mean, Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Buffy knows quite a bit more than she pretends to. She has to, to be able to do her job as the Slayer." Dumbledore said. "Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff is sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."

"Where were you this weekend, sir?" Harry asked.

"I would rather not say just now," said Dumbledore. "However, I shall tell you in due course."

"You will?" said Harry, startled.

"Yes, I expect so," said Dumbledore, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wand.

"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "I met Mundungus in Hogsmeade."

"Ah yes, I am already aware that Mundungus has been stealing from Sirius. And if I'm not mistaken Buffy has let Sirius know about it." said Dumbledore, frowning a little. "Anyways he has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks; I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any more of Sirius's possessions."

"That mangy old half-blood has been stealing Black heirlooms?" said Phineas Nigellus, incensed.

"Professor," said Harry, after a short pause, "did Professor McGonagall tell you what I told her after Katie got hurt? About Draco Malfoy?"

"She told me of your suspicions, yes," said Dumbledore.

"And do you —?" Dawn asked.

"I shall take all appropriate measures to investigate anyone who might have had a hand in Katie's accident," said Dumbledore. "But what concerns me now, Harry, Dawn, is our lesson."

Dumbledore poured the fresh memories into the Pensieve. "You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London , expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know she was in London , sir?" Harry asked

"Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke," said Dumbledore, "who, by an odd coincidence, helped found the very shop whence came the necklace we have just been discussing."

Dumbledore swilled the contents of the Pensieve. Up out of the swirling, silvery mass rose a little old man revolving slowly in the Pensieve, silver as a ghost but much more solid, with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along . . . Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

Dumbledore gave the Pensieve an extra-vigorous shake and Caractacus Burke descended back into the swirling mass of memory from whence he had come.

"He only gave her ten Galleons?" said Harry indignantly.

"Caractacus Burke was not famed for his generosity," said Dumbledore. "So we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms."

"But she could do magic!" said Dawn. "She could have got food and everything for herself by magic, couldn't she?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "perhaps she could. But it is my belief—I am guessing again, but I am sure I am right — that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."

"She wouldn't even stay alive for her son?" Dawn asked astonished.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"

"No," said Harry quickly, "but she had a choice, didn't she, not like my mother —"

Dawn nodded, "A little…"

"Harry, your mother had a choice too," said Dumbledore gently. "Yes, Merope Riddle chose death in spite of a son who needed her, but do not judge her too harshly, Harry. She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage. And Dawn why do you feel sorry for her?"

"Well I don't know about Merope. But for me family means a lot. Hermione was set to sacrifice herself for me on that tower. Looking back I know now that it was the right thing to do. But as Hermione told me, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. If Hermione had died then…"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Of course. Now, if you both will stand..."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore joined them at the front of the desk.

"This time," said Dumbledore, "we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Harry, Dawn..."

Harry and Dawn bent over the Pensieve and the next thing they knew they were standing next to Dumbledore in a London street.

"There I am," said Dumbledore brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart.

"Nice suit, sir," said Harry. They followed the younger Dumbledore a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl. "Um. . . just a mo' . . . MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

They heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

The younger Dumbledore stepped into a hallway and Dawn, Harry and the older Dumbledore followed. A skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them.

". . . and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Good afternoon," said the younger Dumbledore. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. "Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better come into my room. Yes." She led the younger Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said the younger Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Cole nodded, "And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for." Dumbledore said.

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one." Mrs. Cole stated.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?" There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman.

Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for he slipped his wand out of the pocket, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," Mrs. Cole said placidly. "Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?"

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming. "I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus — and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since. He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was... odd." Mrs. Cole said.

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he —" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore. "He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Cole nods, "And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. "He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things ..."

Dumbledore did not press her.

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit. . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?" Mrs. Cole said.

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then" — Mrs. Cole took a swig of gin — "on the summer outing — we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside — well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things. I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

Mrs. Cole led Dumbledore, Harry, Dawn and the older Dumbledore out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. "Here we are.". She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it."

Harry, Dawn and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. A boy was sitting on top of gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand. The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth! Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious. "You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

Dawn nodded, "Not the best of first impressions."

"Quite." Older Dumbledore said.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!" Riddle said.

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic." Dumbledore said.

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying. "Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's. . . it's magic, what I can do?" Riddle said.

Dumbledore nods, "What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to. I knew I was different. I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. "Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am." Dumbledore replied.

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts—"

"Of course I am!" Riddle said.

Dumbledore nods, "Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me — ?"

Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet and he howled in shock and rage. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore. Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved. "Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?"

Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir."

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Riddle again. "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but —"

"Is that how Hermione was able to…?" Dawn asked.

Older Dumbledore shook his head, "No Gringotts is able to transfer muggle money into wizarding money and back. The Grangers paid for Hermione's schooling out of their own pocket. Now you on the other hand used the fund your first year when you first came to Hogwarts, Dawn. And the Grangers have paid for yours as well as Hermione's tuition every year after that."

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" said Riddle.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —" Dumbledore said.

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?"

Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —" Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly. "You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff— when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of. Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"I think that will do," said the Older Dumbledore at Dawn and Harry's side, and seconds later, they were back in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. "Sit down."

They quickly obeyed.

"He believed it much quicker than I did — I mean, when you told him he was a wizard," said Harry. "I didn't believe Hagrid at first, when he told me."

"Yes, Riddle was perfectly ready to believe that he was — to use his word — 'special,'" said Dumbledore.

"Did you know — then?" asked Dawn.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" said Dumbledore. "No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his. His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive... 'I can make them hurt if I want to...'"

"And he was a Parselmouth," interjected Harry.

"Yes, indeed; a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too.

"But Riddle wasn't a Parselmouth because he did the Dark Arts." Dawn said.

"Correct you are, Dawn. Every member of his family all the way back to Salazar Slytherin have been Parselmouths. Anyways, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination. Time is making fools of us again," said Dumbledore, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows. "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed; for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings."

"Firstly, I hope you noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'?" Dumbledore asked. Dawn and Harry nodded. "There he showed his contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. Even then, he wished to be different, separate, notorious. He shed his name, as you know, Harry, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long."

"I trust that you both also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one." Dumbledore continued.

"And lastly — I hope you both are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry, Dawn — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behavior, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later. And now, it really is time for bed."

Harry and Dawn got to their feet. As they walked across the room, Harry's eyes fell I upon the little table on which Marvolo Gaunt's ring had rested last I time, but the ring was no longer there.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore, for Harry had come to a halt. Dawn turned when she heard Dumbledore.

"The ring's gone," said Harry, looking around. "But I thought you might have the mouth organ or something."

Dumbledore beamed at him, peering over the top of his halfw moon spectacles. "Very astute, Harry, but the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ."

Dawn looked from Harry to Dumbledore. "Professor can I have a moment?"

Dumbledore nodded and he waved and Harry exited the office closing the door behind him. "What is it Dawn?"

"I'm not here for only the reasons you said." Dawn said.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No you are not. You will have a role to play just as Harry does when the times comes. I have a memory that I will show you and then I will explain your part in this. But not tonight, goodnight Dawn."

"Night Professor." Dawn turned and exited the office wondering what part she was too play.


	54. Chapter 54: Felix Felicis

**Author's Note: **When it rains it pours. Power cord for laptop died. I'm typing with the remainder of the battery right now. Be prepared this could be last update till I replace the laptop power cord or my monitor, which I hope will be in the next two to three weeks. My apologies.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Felix Felicis**

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly, as they took their places in Herbology around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield. "But he says its all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"I still don't get why I'm there though. It really has to do with more than Harry and I being girlfriend and boyfriend. And to prepare me for the possibility…" Dawn said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Dawn and nodded. They too had been wondering why Dumbledore had her going with Harry to the lessons.

"I'm sure you will find out, Dawnie. There has to be a reason." Hermione said.

"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione. "I mean, he drones on about famous exploits a bit, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" said Ron. "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," said Hermione. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but —"

"Quite enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, "should ve used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once. "Well, come on ... we'd better get going. ..."

Dawn shook her head. She couldn't believe Hermione was still going on the Half Blood Prince and Harry's potions textbook.

As the class went on one of the plants tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentaclelike branches; Dawn plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow.

"Remind me not to do that again." Dawn said.

Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Dawn snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," said Ron, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"I agree Ron. Someone pass me a bowl," said Dawn Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," said Hermione, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, Dawn, and there's no way either of you will be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you both can come."

Harry groaned. Dawn sighed. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?"

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

"What kind of name is Slug Club anyways?" Ron asked.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the green house glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod.

"Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' —" Hermione said.

"'Slug Club,'"repeated Ron. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug—"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

Dawn looks at Harry, "Well I already have my guest. Unless Harry wants to take someone else."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "There is no one else I would rather take than you, Dawn." He seized the bowl that contained the pod and began to try and open the pod.

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather 1 hooked up with McLaggen ..."

There was a pause while Harry continued to pound the resilient pod with a trowel.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

Harry missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.

'"Reparo,"' he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again.

Dawn shakes her head, "Would you two just do it already."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Dawn!" And she blushed.

"That's not what I mean 'Mione." Dawn said. "It's fairly obvious you two like each other."

Hermione looked flustered and immediately started fussing about for her copy of "Flesh-Eating Trees of the World" to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods.

"Hand that over, Harry," said Hermione hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp..."

Harry passed her the pod in the bowl and he and Ron dived, once more, for the stump.

"Gotcha!" yelled Ron, pulling a second pod from the stump just as Hermione managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party. Although Dawn and Harry watched Ron and Hermione more closely over the next few days, Ron and Hermione did not seem any different except that they were a little politer to each other than usual.

In the meantime, however, they had more pressing worries. Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that promising Gryffindor team was one Chaser short. Harry kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.

So Harry and Dawn cornered Dean Thomas after Transfiguration one day. "Are you still interested in playing Chaser?" Harry asked

"Wha — ? Yeah, of course!" said Dean excitedly.

"Well then, you're in," said Harry. "There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."

"Right," said Dean. "Cheers, Harry! Blimey, I can't wait to tell Ginny!"

Harry had no reason to regret his choice once he saw Dean fly that evening; he worked well with Ginny and Dawn. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron.

Harry had known all along that Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities. After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny or Dawn, his technique became wilder and wilder, until he finally punched Dawn in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Dawn, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"

Hermione came running out of the stands, "Let me see."

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Hermione and Dawn and examining Dawn's fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the three girls, pointing his wand at Dawn's mouth.

Despite her fat lip Dawn smiled. There was no one else she trusted more to do this.

"Episkey," Harry said. "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team —"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —" Ginny said.

"In the air, everyone, let's go. . . ." Harry said as he turned to Dawn. "Alright?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah." She looked to Hermione. "I'm fine."

Hermione nodded and headed back up into the stands.

Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," Harry said bracingly, everyone except Dawn and Ron left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron. "I'm sorry about your lip, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "I know, Ron. No hard feelings."

"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."

Harry and Dawn kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful. When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up toGryffindorTower , however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

"Oi!" Ron said.

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around. "What?" said Ginny.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.

Dean was looking embarrassed.

"Er... c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!" said Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," said Ginny as Dawn moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Ginny, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron —"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D' you think I want people saying my sister's a —"

"A what?" shouted Dawn, drawing her wand. "A what, exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny —" Harry said.

"Oh yes he does!" Ginny said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel —"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done your self, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Dawn nodded, "Ginny is right, Ron. When we stayed over this summer you did nothing but pay attention to Fleur."

Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public — !"

"So that's what this is all about, Ronald. So why don't you go off on me and Harry? Make yourself feel real good." Dawn shouted. "We do the exact same thing and you know it."

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way. "Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

A streak of orange light flew under Harrys left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid —"

"Harry's snogged Dawn!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, Ginny stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous.

Dawn shook her head, "Harry I'm glad you're not like that."

Harry looked at Dawn and smiled slightly. Just then Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

"C'mon," said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.

They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor.

"Oi, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toadspawn.

"D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?" Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady.

Harry looked to Dawn who nodded. It was not something Hermione had told Buffy but she confided in Dawn instead.

"Dilligrout," Ron said darkly to the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Dawn gave Harry a kiss, "I'm going up to bed. Night Harry."

Harry returned Dawn's kiss and nodded, "Night Dawn."

Dawn walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She stopped in Ginny's room. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Dawn and sighed, "My brother is such a prat."

"I know, Ginny." Dawn said as she sat down next to the youngest Weasley, who she counted as one of her best friends. "While I don't agree with Ron's behavior. He does have your best interests at heart, Ginny."

"I know." Ginny said. "It's just It's just I'm the youngest and they tend to be a bit overprotective."

Dawn nods, "I know what you mean. Back before we knew about Hermione. Buffy was like that with me. She was always treating me like someone who had to be protected. Mind you this was before she knew about Glory."

Ginny shakes her head, "And then she found out about you and the Key and then you reall were overprotected."

Dawn nods, "Yeah. Ron is like Buffy. No matter what you do, who you date. He will always see it as his job to protect you. And no one will ever be good enough for his baby sister. It's like that for me with Buffy and Hermione with me. But they actually approve of Harry so I don't have to worry. If you think Dean is the guy for you. Prove to Ron, make him see Dean is a good guy."

Ginny smiles, "I'll do that. Thanks Dawn."

The next day Ron was not only cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, but also treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry and Dawn spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione with no success; finally, Hermione departed for bed, and Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

That evening Dawn ended up doing the same thing for Hermione she had done the night before for Ginny. She and Hermione sat talking.

"Hermione, how long are you going to go before you tell Ron…" Dawn said.

Hermione glared at her sister, "Tell him what?"

"That you like him." Dawn said. "I've noticed how the both of you look at each other when you think no one is looking. I know you went out with Viktor Krum to make Ron jealous. And it worked, he was jealous at the Yule ball."

Hermione sighs, "Maybe your right. Maybe I do like him. But what am I going to do about it. I don't think he sees me like that."

"You will never know till you do something." Dawn said. "Look at me I waited a year before Harry finally saw me."

Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturdays match, he failed to save every single goal the

Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Dawn to tears, who finally had just about had enough of Ron's foul mood.

"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry. "Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Dawnie it's okay, you played really well today, Ron you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

Ron seemed to sag on his broom, all the fight went out of him and he said, "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" said Harry fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes.

Dawn came over to Harry and Ron as she wiped the tears from her face, "Ron you are not pathetic."

"You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!" Harry said.

"You calling me mental?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, maybe I am!"

Ron shook his head wearily. "I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

Nothing Harry or Dawn said made any difference. They tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but Ron was too busy being grumpy and surly with Hermione to notice.

After dinner Dawn pulled Harry aside out of earshot of Ron or Hermione. "We need to do something with those two."

Harry nodded in agreement, "So you see it too? That they like each other and are just as blind as I was?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. So we have to find a way to get them together."

Harry nods, "Agreed. But first I think I have a solution to Ron's attitude with being Keeper." And he told her his plan on how to boost Ron's confidence.

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry, Dawn and Ron approached. Harry and Dawn grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her.

"Tea?" Harry asked Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink." Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

Dawn was up suddenly tugging Hermione to the side. "Hermione quiet. Harry has a plan. If it works Ron will have the confidence he needs to be the best Keeper since Wood left. And it's not what your thinking. He didn't give Ron his liquid luck. He just wants Ron to think he did. So Ron will have confidence in himself."

Hermione smiled, "That's brilliant." They turned and rejoined Ron and Harry.

"Nearly time/' said Harry.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weathers this good, eh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ron, who was pale and sick-looking.

Outside the chaning rooms Hermione wished Harry and Dawn good luck before heading up into the stands. Ginny was already wearing her Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room when they stepped inside.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

"Fishy, isn't it?" Harry said in an undertone to Dawn and Ron. "Malfoy not playing?"

"Lucky, I call it," said Ron, looking slightly more animated. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy — hey!" he said suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keepers gloves and staring at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I... you . . ." Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited. "My drink ... my pumpkin juice ... you didn't...?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

Dawn leaned in and whispered to Harry, "You think it will work?" Harry simply nodded as Dawn went and got changed.

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver.

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch who was stand-ing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ."

The whistle sounded, Dawn, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help. . . ."

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"That's right, Smith, he is," Dawn muttered. She watched as Harry dived in and our her looking for the Snitch.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Dawn having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle —"

"Hit a Bludger at him!" Dawn called to Coote.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.

"Thinks he's something special today, doesn't he?" Dawn heard Harper say with her Slayer hearing. She looked up and watched as he almost knocked Harry off his broom. "Your blood-traitor pal..."

Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors below shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off.

Dawn glared at Harper for a moment and then turned her attention back to the game she was playing.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

"Oi, Harper!" Dawn heard Harry yell. "How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?"

"YES!" Hairy yelled and Dawn smiled she knew without looking that Harry had caught the snitch. A great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

"Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Dawn as Ginny sped past her. She turned her broom and quickly gave chase. Then Dawn saw where Ginny was heading and smiled. Ginny collided with the commentators podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring,: Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

Laughing, Dawn hugged Ginny. Harry clapped Ron on the back, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. "Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled

Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny!"

Ron, Dawn and Harry were the last three in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She gave Dawn a wink. "I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry,

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!" Hermione said.

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself." He pocketed the potion again.

Hermione nods, "Yes he did. Did I just play my part or what?"

Harry laughed and looked to Dawn, "You told her?"

Dawn nods, "When she was about to blow it at breakfast."

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. "You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!" Hermione said, she couldn't believe he was turning on her now. She had been all for Harry's plan when Dawn told her about it.

But Ron had already strode past Hermione out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry, "shall. . . shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done..."

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

Harry and Dawn let out a sigh. "I'll go find 'Mione. You go see about Ron."

Harry nodded as they walked slowly back up the grounds toward the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at them.

Dawn could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when they arrived.

As Harry and Dawn were ducking toward the drinks table, they walked straight into Ginny.

"Looking for Ron?" Ginny asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry, Dawn."

"Ginny you haven't seen 'Mione since you came up?" Dawn asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No, sorry Dawn."

Dawn leaned in and quickly kissed Harry, "I'm going to go find her." She turned and darted back out the portrait hole to the corridor outside. She found Hermione in the first unlocked classroom she tried. Hermione was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair.

"Oh, hey, Dawnie," Hermione said. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah they're really good." said Dawn.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." Hermione said out of the blue.

Dawn sighed and nodded, "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was he?"

Hermione shook her head as the door behind them burst open. Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," Ron said, drawing up short at the sight of Dawn and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling.

The door swung shut behind her.

Hermione stared at Ron, who refused to look at her

"Hi, Dawn! Wondered where you'd got to!" Ron said.

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," Hermione said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone." She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door.

Dawn wasn't sure if she should follow Hermione or not.

"Oppugno!" Hermione said suddenly from the door, her expression wild. She held her wand towards Ron as the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury,

"HERMIONE JOYCE SUMMERS!" Dawn yelled at her sister.

Hermione looked at Dawn astonished. In the two years she had known Dawn. She had never heard anyone other than Buffy use her full birth name.

Dawn looked at her sister, "Hermione we're going to see Buffy. I've just about had enough!" She grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall towards Buffy's suite.


	55. Chapter 55: A Very Frosty Christmas

**Author's Note: **I'm Baaaack. Got a new monitor. Gonna take some getting used to a widescreen monitor. The one that died on me was just a standard old square monitor. Nowadays they are selling nothing but widescreen.

* * *

**Chapter 55: A Very Frosty Christmas**

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?" Ron asked

"If you ask. that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout —"

"I'm only checking!" said Ron.

Harry, Ron and Dawn were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had since coming to the Burrow remained in her room. When Dawn had taken Hermione to see Buffy, Buffy hadn't been happy with Hermione after that. She instantly gave Hermione detention and told her she would be grounded during the Christmas break. So Hermione sat in her room at the Burrow, the only time she was even allowed out was for meals or to use the lavatory.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Harry. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something —"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Ron, looking stunned. "Nah, he can't have. . . . Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow..." Dawn said.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?" Harry asked

"You die," said Dawn simply.

"Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too; I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —" Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred as the twins entered the kitchen. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Just because you can do it by magic doesn't mean you have to. When were home, Buffy still uses good old fashioned muggle way. She keeps saying why use magic if you don't have too."

"But meanwhile," said George, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You know wizards and witches in the world would have a better understanding of how the rest of the world works if they had to live as muggles." Dawn said.

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb that he had accidentally sliced open. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Lavender Brown?"

Dawn glared at Ron, after taking Hermione to see Buffy she had talked to Ron. He had of course denied he had feelings for Hermione.

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"Did she have an accident or something?" George said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!" Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley and Buffy entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand, "Ron! Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and Fleur shares with Ginny —"

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered Fred.

"— everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

Buffy nods, "Molly you sure you want us to stay we can always go to Grimmauld Place and see Sirius or go to the Grangers."

"I'm sure, Buffy." Mrs. Weasley said. "You and Dawn are as much family as this lot. Though I expect you will end up apparating to Grimmauld Place to see Sirius before the end of the holidays."

Dawn and Harry look at each smiling. "I expect your right, Mrs. Weasley," Dawn said. "I think my sister here has been dreaming night and day about Sirius."

Buffy blushes, "Dawn!"

Harry laughs and gives a quick peck on Dawn's cheek.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.

Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "One of the two. "Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Cant you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs —"

"— and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous . . , almost like real magic."

"Gits," said Ron darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. "Would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone too."

"Harry," Buffy said. "When I do go to Grimmauld Place, would you like to come with me?"

"I couldn't," said Harry. "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off while I'm staying here."

"Oh yeah," said Ron.

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm sure Dumbledore would be okay with you seeing Sirius, Harry. Besides you would be with me."

Harry nodded, "Okay. But you won't get much time alone with Sirius."

"Well I can always bring you back after you've spent some time with him and then go back and see Sirius alone." Buffy said before she left.

Ron peeled a few more sprouts and then said, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"Yep," said Harry. "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad too."

"You probably should tell Buffy." Dawn said.

Harry nods, "After she's seen Sirius, I intend to. I don't want to put a damper on her visit."

"Pity you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though." Ron said.

"I couldn't have done, could I? That was the whole point, he was refusing to tell Snape." Harry said.

There was silence for a moment or two, then Ron said, "'Course, you know what they'll all say? Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to."

"They didn't hear him," said Harry flatly. "No one's that good an actor, not even Snape."

Dawn shook her head, "Buffy will believe you Harry."

Harry nods, "I know."

"Yeah . . . I'm just saying, though/' said Ron.

Harry turned to face Ron, frowning. "You think I'm right, though?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Ron hastily. "Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the Order, aren't they?"

Harry did not get the chance to speak to Mr. Weasley, who was working very long hours at the Ministry, until Christmas Eve night. The Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion.

They were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Mrs. Weasleys favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs. Weasley kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder. Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny.

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" said Mr. Weasley. "Oh yes ... marvelous tune . . ."

Buffy looked to Dawn and Hermione (who had been ungrounded for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day) and gave them a look that said that she definitely didn't think much of this particular singer. And her sisters had nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about this," Mr. Weasley said, jerking his head toward the wireless as Celestina broke into the chorus. "Be over soon."

"No problem," said Harry, grinning. "Has it been busy at the Ministry?"

"Very," said Mr. Weasley. "I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere, but of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is a genuine Death Eater — only don't repeat that, Harry," he added quickly.

"They're not still holding Stan Shunpike, are they?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Weasley. "I know Dumbledore's tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour about Stan. ... I mean, anybody who has actually interviewed him agrees that he's about as much a Death Eater as this satsuma . . . but the top levels want to look as though they're making some progress, and 'three arrests' sounds better than 'three mistaken arrests and releases'. . . but again, this is all top secret. . . ."

"I won't say anything," said Harry. "Mr. Weasley, you know what I told you at the station when we were setting off for school?"

"I checked, Harry," said Mr. Weasley at once. "I went and searched the Malfoys' house. There was nothing, either broken or whole, that shouldn't have been there."

"Yeah, I know, I saw in the Prophet that you'd looked . . . but this is something different. . . . Well, something more ..." And he told Mr. Weasley everything he had overheard between Malfoy and Snape

Buffy, Dawn and Hermione looked at each other as they heard what Harry said with ease due to their Slayer hearing.

When Harry had finished, there was silence, except for Celestina's crooning.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Snape was simply pretending —?"

"Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?" said Harry quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know?"

"It isn't our business to know," said Lupin unexpectedly. "It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us."

"But," said Harry, "just say — just say Dumbledores wrong about Snape —"

"People have said it, many times. It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. I do; therefore, I trust Severus." Mr. Weasley said.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes," argued Harry. "He says it himself. And you" — he looked Lupin straight in the eye — "do you honestly like Snape?"

"I neither like nor dislike Severus," said Lupin. "No, Harry, I am speaking the truth," he added, as Harry pulled a skeptical expression.

"We shall never be bosom friends, perhaps; after all that happened between James and Sirius and Severus, there is too much bitterness there. But I do not forget that during the year I taught at Hogwarts, Severus made the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, made it perfectly, so that I did not have to suffer as I usually do at the full moon."

"But he 'accidentally' let it slip that you're a werewolf, so you had to leave!" said Harry angrily.

Lupin shrugged. "The news would have leaked out anyway. We both know he wanted my job, but he could have wreaked much worse damage on me by tampering with the potion. He kept me healthy. I must be grateful."

"Maybe he didn't dare mess with the potion with Dumbledore watching him!" said Harry.

"You are determined to hate him, Harry," said Lupin with a faint smile. "And I understand; with James as your father, with Sirius as your godfather, you have inherited an old prejudice. By all means tell Dumbledore what you have told Arthur, Buffy and me," Harry looked to Buffy who indicated her ear and Harry knew she heard it because of being the Slayer, "but do not expect him to share your view of the matter; do not even expect him to be surprised by what you tell him. It might have been on Dumbledore's orders that Severus questioned Draco."

"Eez eet over?" said Fleur loudly. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible —"

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" asked Mr. Weasley loudly, leaping to his feet. "Who wants eggnog?"

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked Lupin, as Mr, Weasley bustled off to fetch the eggnog,

and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Lupin. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write,

Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked as she walked over.

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Lupin, "werewolves. Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was... ready-made. I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing — and sometimes killing — to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?" Dawn asked.

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," said Lupin. "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there..."

"Who's Greyback?" Harry asked

"You haven't heard of him?" Lupin's hands closed convulsively in his lap. "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children. . . . Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results."

Lupin paused and then said, "It was Greyback who bit me."

"What?" said Harry, astonished. "When — when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

Buffy walks over and settles in next to Dawn and Harry.

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a — a problem —"

Lupin burst out laughing. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."

Buffy shook her head, "Werewolves are normal people except for 3 nights a month. I had a friend in Sunnydale who is a werewolf."

"Oz?" Dawn asked.

Buffy nods, "Yes Oz. Anyways he even locked himself up the three nights of the full moon so he would not hurt anybody. He eventually left Sunnydale and went to Tibet. When he finally returned to Sunnydale he had learned to control his transformation."

"He managed to control the wolf?" Lupin asked in astonishment.

Buffy nods, "Yeah he doesn't change now unless he wants to. Tell you what my friend Willow still keeps in contact with Oz. I will have her email him, it's a muggle form of communication, and let him know you're interested in trying to control the wolf."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you Buffy." Lupin said.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked suddenly

Lupin frowned, "The Half-Blood what?"

"Prince," said Harry, watching him closely for signs of recognition.

"There are no Wizarding princes," said Lupin, now smiling. "Is this a title you re thinking of adopting? I should have thought being 'the Chosen One' would be enough."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "If I had just gotten a hold of the Prophet one month earlier."

"It's nothing to do with me!" said Harry indignantly. "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts; I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus —"

"Oh, that one had a great vogue during my time at Hogwarts," said Lupin reminiscently. "There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle."

"My dad used it," said Harry. "I saw him in the Pensieve, he used it on Snape."

"Yes," Lupin said, "but he wasn't the only one. As I say, it was very popular. . . . You know how these spells come and go. , . ."

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school," Harry persisted.

"Not necessarily," said Lupin. "Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else."

"James was a pureblood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him 'Prince.'" Lupin said.

Abandoning pretense, Harry said, "And it wasn't Sirius? Or you?"

"Definitely not." Lupin said.

"Oh." Harry stared into the fire. "I just thought — well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has."

"How old is this book, Harry?" Buffy asked.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, I've never checked."

"Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts," said Lupin.

Shortly after this, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing, once everyone had glimpsed Mrs. Weasley's expression, to be the cue to go to bed.

Hermione, Dawn and Buffy went up to their room. Once the door was closed Hermione spoke up for the first time that day, "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "I know you are, Hermione. But it still doesn't excuse what you did. You had no reason to do that to Ron."

Hermione looked down and nodded, "I know."

Buffy sighs, "I'll tell you what. I'll lift your grounding. Besides I wouldn't be able to continue when you left after the Christmas feast tomorrow for mom and dads."

Hermione looked up and smiled she had been looking forward to seeing the Grangers. "Thank you, Buffy."

The next day Dawn, Buffy and Hermione made their way downstairs. They noticed they were the only ones not wearing the new sweaters Mrs. Weasley had given them.

Harry smiled at Dawn, "You look lovely." He said admiring the dress she wore.

Dawn smiles and kissed Harry, "Thank you. This is more for later though when Buffy, you and I go to see Sirius and Hermione goes to see mom and dad."

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?" Mrs. Weasley said indicating her new hat and necklace.

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Gravy, Fleur?" Ron said. In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," said Fleur to Ron. "She is always knocking —"

"I invited dear Tonks to come along today," said Mrs. Weasley. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

"Tonks's Patronus has changed its form," Harry said idly. "Snape said so anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?"

Lupin took his time chewing his turkey and swallowing before saying slowly, "Sometimes ... a great shock ... an emotional upheaval ..."

"It looked big, and it had four legs," said Harry.

"Hey ... it couldn't be —?" Ginny said.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. "Arthur — it's Percy!"

"What?" Mr. Weasley looked around.

Everybody looked quickly at the window. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's — he's with the Minister!" Molly said.

Buffy nodded to herself, "No one is to tell the new Minister that Dawn and Hermione are Slayers."

Before any of, them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene. "You must forgive this intrusion. Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. Have a little purkey, or some tooding. ... 1 '. mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly. . . ."

"Oh, Perce!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

". , . We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden . . . Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence. He stood and then Dawn stood with him. She gave Buffy a knowing glance. "It's fine," he said quietly, as he passed Lupin, who had half risen from his chair also. "Fine," he added, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak. "Dawn and I will show him around."

The others suddenly nodded at the mention of Dawn. Harry would be safe with Dawn.

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

Harry and Dawn walked across the yard toward the Weasleys' overgrown, snow-covered garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at their side. "And who is this darling young lady?"

Dawn smiled innocently, "Dawn Summers, I'm Harry's girlfriend."

Scrimgeour nods, "Of course. Charming," said Scrimgeour, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. "Charming." Neither Harry nor Dawn said anything. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time, well actually both of you," said Scrimgeour, after a few moments. "Did you know that?"

"No," said Harry and Dawn.

"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of both of you," said Scrimgeour. "And of course so is Ms. Summers," he indicated back to Buffy who was watching from the door.

Dawn nods, "Buffy takes family seriously."

"Natural, of course, natural, after what you've both been through. . . . Especially what happened at the Ministry ..." Scrimgeour said. "I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you both ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore and Ms. Summers have — most understandably, as I say — prevented this."

Dawn nods, "Since Buffy took over the Daily Prophet, you wouldn't believe how many requests she got over the summer for either someone wanting to meet her or me. Some invariably got lost in the shuffle. I'm sure she would have granted you an audience if she had seen your request."

"Of course. Anyways the rumors that have flown around!" said Scrimgeour. "Well, of course, we all know how these stories get distorted ... all these whispers of a prophecy . . . of Harry being 'the Chosen One'. . . I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you, Harry?"

"Yeah, we've discussed it." Harry said.

"Have you, have you . . ." said Scrimgeour. "And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?"

"Sorry, but that's between us and Dawn," said Harry.

"Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidences, I wouldn't want you to divulge . . . no, no ... and in any case, does it really matter whether you are 'the Chosen One' or not?"

"I don't think we really know what you mean, Minister." Dawn said.

"Well, of course, to the both of you it will matter enormously," said Scrimgeour with a laugh. "But to the Wizarding community at large . . . it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important. People believe you are 'the Chosen One,' you see. They think you quite the hero — which, of course, you arc, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now? Well, anyway the point is, you are a symbol of hope lor many, Harry. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be destined, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named — well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

Harry was silent so long that Scrimgeour said, looking from Harry to the gnome, "Funny little chaps, aren't they? But what say you, Harry?"

"Neither of us exactly understands what you want," said Dawn slowly. '"Stand alongside the Ministry' . . . What does that mean?"

"Oh, well, nothing at all onerous, I assure you," said Scrimgeour. "If Harry were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample : opportunity to speak to Gawain Robards, my successor as Head of the Auror office. Dolores Umbridge has told me that you cherish an ambition to become an Auror. Well, that could be arranged very easily. ..."

"Umbridge?" Buffy said storming over to them. "You're in contact with Umbridge?"

Scrimgeour nods, "Why yes I persuaded her to return to the Ministry."

"Are you aware of what that woman did the previous year?" Buffy asks. "That she was prepared to use the Cruciatus on a student."

Scrimgeour frowns, "No I wasn't aware."

Buffy nods, "I was. I made her a deal she stayed out of Azkaban if she resigned her post from the Ministry and Hogwarts. My advice is you terminate her employment now before I report her to the Aurors. I don't think you really want the Ministry to become embroiled in a scandal."

Scrimgeour glared at Buffy, "No wouldn't want that."

"So basically," Harry finally said, "you'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?"

"It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Harry," said Scrimgeour. "'The Chosen One,' you know. . . It's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening..."

"But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry," said Harry, "won't that seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's up to?"

"Well," said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, "well, yes, that's partly why we'd like —"

Dawn shook her head, "No, I don't think that'll work. You see, we don't like some of the things the Ministry's doing. Locking up Stan Shunpike, for instance."

Scrimgeour did not speak for a moment but his expression hardened instantly. "I would not expect you to understand. These are dangerous times, and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen years old —"

"Dumbledore's a lot older than sixteen, and he doesn't think Stan should be in Azkaban either," said Harry. "You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make me a mascot."

Finally Scrimgeour said, with no pretense at warmth, "I see. You prefer — like your hero, Dumbledore — to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?"

"Actually he would prefer to be allied with a Slayer." Buffy said.

"And I don't want to be used," said Harry.

"Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry, Harry!" Scrimgeour said glaring at Buffy.

"Yeah, and others might say its your duty to check that people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison," said Harry. "You're doing what Barty Crouch did. You never get it right, you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got 'the Chosen One' working for you!"

"So you're not 'the Chosen One'?" said Scrimgeour.

"I thought you said it didn't matter either way?" said Dawn, with a bitter laugh. "Not to you anyway."

"I shouldn't have said that," said Scrimgeour quickly. "It was tactless —"

"No, it was honest," said Harry. "One of the only honest things you've said to me and my friends. You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort. I haven't forgotten, Minister. And neither have my friends. I don't remember you rushing to mine or Dawn's defense when we were trying to tell everyone Voldemort was back. The Ministry wasn't so keen to be pals last year."

"What is Dumbledore up to?" said Scrimgeour brusquely. "Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"

"No idea," said Harry, Dawn and Buffy.

"And none of you would tell me if you knew," said Scrimgeour, "would you?"

"No, we wouldn't," said Harry.

"Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means." Scrimgeour says.

"You can try," said Harry indifferently. "But you seem cleverer than Fudge, so I'd have thought you'd have learned from his mistakes. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed he's not Minister anymore, but Dumbledore's still headmaster. I'd leave Dumbledore alone, if I were you."

"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on all of you," said Scrimgeour, "Dumbledore's people through and through, aren't you, Potter, Summers and Summers?"

"Yes, we are," said Dawn. "Glad we straightened that out."

And turning their back on the Minister of Magic, they strode back toward the house.


	56. Chapter 56: A Sluggish Memory

**Chapter 56: A Sluggish Memory**

The afternoon after Scrimgeour's visit. Buffy, Dawn and Harry left for Grimmauld Place while Hermione headed for the Grangers.

They spent the afternoon celebrating the holiday, and then spent the night. The next day as Harry and Dawn were about to head back to the Burrow, Sirius stopped them.

"I have something to ask and this will affect everyone in this room." Sirius said. "I have been debating this since you all left for Hogwarts. Buffy with your consent I would like to move into your house in Sunnydale. Harry can have this house if he wants it. I never truly cared for it."

Buffy looked to Dawn and Harry, "What do you two think?"

Dawn smiles, "I'm okay with it as long as you're happy Buffy."

Harry nods in agreement, "As long as Sirius is happy I too have no objections."

Buffy nods, "Then when I return tomorrow I will help you move whatever you want to Sunnydale."

Buffy helped Sirius move everything he wished out of the house and to Sunnydale. A few days after New Year, Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron, and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire in the Burrow to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was returning from the Grangers. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school.

"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay..."

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms. "Promise me you'll look after yourself... Stay out of trouble..."

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

Dawn nods, "No worries, Mrs. Weasley. If he gets into any trouble it will likely because I wasn't watching." She gave Harry a wink.

Mrs. Weasley gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, all of you..."

Everyone who was returning stepped into the emerald fire one by one and shouted "Hogwarts!"

They stepped out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She barely glanced up from her work as he clambered out over the grate.

"Evening, Potter, Summers, Weasley and Weasley. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet."

"No, Professor." Harry, Dawn, Ron and Ginny said together.

Buffy was the last to step out of the fireplace, "Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Buffy." McGonagall said.

"I will never get used to Floo. I think I prefer to apparate." Buffy said as she sat down in a chair opposite McGonagall. "Has Hermione come back yet?"

McGonagall nods, "One of the first ones through."

Harry, Ron, Dawn and Ginny trooped out of McGonagall's office and off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Baubles," said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no'? Dawn asked

"There is a new password," she said.

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to —?" Dawn said.

"Harry! Ginny! Dawnie!" Hermione said as she was hurrying toward them. "I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck — I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "I've got something for you, Dawn, Harry. Oh, hang on — password. Abstinence."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway..."

Hermione rummaged in her pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Harry, unrolling it at once to discover that his and Dawn's next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. "I've got loads to tell him."

At that moment there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms.

Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's a table over here... Coming. Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny.

Leaving Ron and Lavender locked in a kind of vertical wrestling match, Harry and Dawn led Hermione over to the spare table.

"So how was the rest of your holidays at mom and dads?" Dawn asked.

"It was good. I got some stuff in my dorm from them for you and Buffy. How's Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, "He's moving in with Buffy in Sunnydale. He said I could have Grimmauld Place if I wanted it."

Hermione smiled, "I bet Buffy was ecstatic."

Dawn nods, "You bet she is."

"Look, Hermione, can't you —" Harry began.

"No, I can't," Hermione said flatly. "So don't even ask."

Dawn shook her head, "'Mione, I thought you being with mom and dad for awhile would help you forget this feud you got going on."

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five-hundred-year-old wine, Dawnie, not me." Hermione said.

The new term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for the sixth years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

_APPARITION LESSONS_

If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor.

Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.

Harry, Hermione, Dawn and Ron joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names at the bottom.

Ron was just taking out his quill to sign after Hermione when Lavender crept up behind him, slipped her hands over his eyes, and trilled, "Guess who, Won-Won?"

Hermione stalked off; Dawn and Harry quickly caught up with her, having no wish to stay behind with Ron and Lavender, but to their surprise, Ron caught up with them only a little way beyond the portrait hole, his ears bright red and his expression disgruntled.

Without a word, Hermione sped up to walk with Neville. Dawn rolled her eyes, "Excuse me a moment." She walked up to Hermione, "Can I have a moment with my sister, Neville."

"Sure." Neville said.

Dawn pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. "What is up with you? I thought by now you would be over this thing with Ron and Lavender."

Hermione glared at Dawn for a moment before sighing, "So did I, Dawnie. So did I. I don't know why but every time I see Ron with her…"

Dawn nods, "Believe me I understand, I was in the same boat last year remember when Harry was seeing Cho."

Hermione laughs, "I guess you were. Am I that jealous of her?"

Dawn nods, "I mean no offense, 'Mione. But I think so. I'll talk to Harry, maybe together we can remove the blinders from Ron."

Hermione smiles, "Thanks, Dawnie."

All that day there was much talk about the forthcoming , lessons; a great deal of store was set by being able to vanish and reappear at will.

"How cool will it be when we can just —" Seamus snapped his fingers to indicate disappearance. "Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me, you wait till I can do it back. . . He'll never have another peaceful moment. . . ."

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, so that instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of today's Charms lesson, he let out a hoselike jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

"Harry and Dawn's already Apparated," Ron told a slightly abashed Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wand and set Seamus lines: "I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick."

"Dum — er — someone took Harry. Side-Along-Apparition, you know last summer. And then Professor Summers took Harry and Dawn, again side-along-apparition over Christmas break."

"Whoa!" whispered Seamus, and he, Dean, and Neville put their heads a little closer to hear what Apparition felt like. For the rest of the day, Harry and Dawn were besieged with requests from the other sixth years to describe the sensation of Apparition. All of them seemed awed, rather than put off, when they told them how uncomfortable it was, and they were still answering detailed questions at ten to eight that evening, when they were forced to lie and say that they needed to return a book to the library, so as to escape in time for their lesson with Dumbledore.

The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames, and the Pen-sieve was ready upon the desk once more.

"I hear that you two met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?"

"Yes," said Harry and Dawn. "He's not very happy with us, me in particular."

"No," sighed Dumbledore. "He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, Dawn, but battle on."

Dawn and Harry grinned.

"He wanted me to tell the Wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job.'

Dumbledore smiled. "It was Fudge's idea originally, you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you and Dawn, hoping that either of you would give him your support —"

"After everything Fudge did last year?" said Harry angrily. "After Umbridge?"

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left: office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you —"

"So that's why you argued!" Harry blurted out. "It was in the Daily Prophet"'

"The Prophet was bound to report the truth occasionally, before Buffy took over. Of course now they report it all the time. There has been some very favorable articles on you, me and Dawn since she took over," said Dumbledore. "Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."

"He accused me and Dawn of being 'Dumbledore's people through and through.'"

"How very rude of him." Dumbledore said.

"We told him we were." Dawn said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. "I am very touched, Harry, Dawn."

"Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yes, he is very nosy about that," said Dumbledore. "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret."

"So they still don't know where you go?" asked Dawn.

Dumbledore merely smiled over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "No, they don't, and the time is not quite right for you two to know either. Now, I suggest we press on, unless there's anything else —?"

"There is, actually, sir," said Harry. "It's about Malfoy and Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorns party . . . well, I followed them, actually..."

Dumbledore listened to Harry's story with an impassive face. "Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you, and your Dawn, put it out of your minds. I do not think that it is of great importance."

"Not of great importance?" repeated Harry incredulously. "Professor, did you understand —?"

"Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

"So, sir," said Harry, "you definitely still trust —?"

"I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already," said Dumbledore, but he did not sound very tolerant anymore. "My answer has not changed."

"I should think not," said a snide voice; Phineas Nigellus was evidently only pretending to be asleep.

Dumbledore ignored him. "And now, Harry, Dawn, I must insist that we press on. I have more important things to discuss with you both this evening. Ah, Harry, how often this happens, even between the best of friends! Each of us believes that what he has to say is much more important than anything the other might have to contribute!"

"I don't think what you've got to say is unimportant, sir," said Harry stiffly.

"Well, you are quite right, because it is not," said Dumbledore briskly. "I have two more memories to show you both this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, 1 think, the most important I have collected."

"So," said Dumbledore, in a ringing voice, "we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school."

Dawn and Harry nodded.

"Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head," continued Dumbledore. "How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know — perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance."

"However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed police, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him."

"Didn't you tell them, sir, what he'd been like when you met him at the orphanage?" asked Dawn.

"No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible that he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over a fresh leaf. I chose to give him that chance."

"But you didn't really trust him, sir, did you? He told me . . . the Riddle who came out of that diary said, 'Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did.'" Harry said.

"Let us say that I did not take it for granted that he was trustworthy," said Dumbledore. "I had, as I have already indicated, resolved to keep a close eye upon him, and so I did. I cannot pretend that I gleaned a great deal from my observations at first. He was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity he had told me a little too much. He was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he had let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs. Cole had confided in me. However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues."

"As he moved up the school, he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of a better term, although as I have already indicated, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts.

"Rigidly controlled by Riddle, they were never detected in open wrongdoing, although their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of which was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in the death of a girl."

"Moaning Myrtle." Dawn said remembering that Harry had told her how the ghost had died.

"Yes Moaning Myrtle. Harry as you know, Hagrid was wrongly accused of that crime. I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. What I know, I found out after he had left Hogwarts, after much painstaking effort, after tracing those few who could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning Muggle and wizard witnesses alike."

"Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. This is understandable, of course; he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. It seems that he searched in vain for some trace of Tom Riddle senior on the shields in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of Wizarding history. Finally he was forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name forever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family — the woman whom, you will remember, he had thought could not be a witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death."

"All he had to go upon was the single name 'Marvolo,' which he knew from those who ran the orphanage had been his mother's father's name. Finally, after painstaking research, through old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Harry, Dawn, if you will stand..."

Dumbledore rose holding a small crystal bottle filled with swirling, pearly memory. "I was very lucky to collect this. As you both will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?"

Harry and Dawn stepped up to the stone basin and bowed obediently until their face sank through the surface of the memory. Suddenly they were upon a dirty stone floor in almost total darkness.

They recognized the place as the Gaunts' house. It had the appearance of no one having lived in the house for quite some time. But that was not the case, the only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown that neither eyes nor mouth could be seen. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire. But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left.

The door creaked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood Tom Riddle. For a few Riddle and Gaunt looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.

"YOU!" Gaunt bellowed. "YOU!" He hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft.

"Stop." Riddle spoke in Parseltongue.

Gaunt stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. The man broke it. "You speak it?"

"Yes, I speak it," said Riddle. He moved forward into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

"Where is Marvolo?" he asked.

"Dead," said the other. "Died years ago, didn't he?"

Riddle frowned. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm Morfin, ain't I?" Morfin said.

"Marvolo's son?" Riddle asked.

Morfin nods, "'Course I am, then..."

Morfin pushed the hair out of his dirty face, the better to see Riddle "I thought you was that Muggle. You look mighty like that Muggle."

"What Muggle?" said Riddle sharply.

"That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," said Morfin. "You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it... He come back, see,

"Riddle came back?" Riddle said.

"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" said Morfin. "Robbed us, mind, before she ran off. , Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"

Riffle did not answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted, "Dishonored us, , she did, that little slut! And whore you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit... It's over..."

Dumbledore's fingers closed tightly around Harry and Dawn's arms and suddenly they were back in his office.

"Is that all?" said Harry at once. "Why did it go dark, what happened?"

"Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward," said Dumbledore, gesturing Dawn and Harry back into their seats. "When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone."

"Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton , a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father."

"The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the Avada Kedavra curse does not usually leave any sign of damage. . . . The exception sits before me," Dumbledore added, with a nod to Harry's scar.

Dawn closed her eyes and let out a sigh remembering the conversation she had with Harry when he told her how similar they were.

"The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people."

"So the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles. And he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight."

"All that disturbed him was the fact that his fathers ring had disappeared. 'He'll kill me for losing it,' he told his captors over and over again. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring.' And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison, alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls."

"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

"That's right," said Dumbledore. "We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way.' There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore, and departed."

"And Morfin never realized he hadn't done it?" Dawn said.

"Never," said Dumbledore. "He gave, as I say, a full and boastful confession."

"But he had this real memory in him all the time!" Harry said.

"Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him," said Dumbledore, "and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime? However, I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died."

"But how come the Ministry didn't realize that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?" Dawn asked "He was underage at the time, wasn't he? I thought they could detect underage magic!"

"You are quite right — they can detect magic, but not the perpetrator: Harry, you will remember that you were blamed by the Ministry for the Hover Charm that was, in fact, cast by —"

"Dobby," growled Harry; this injustice still rankled. "So if you're underage and you do magic inside an adult witch or wizard's house, the Ministry won't know?"

"They will certainly be unable to tell who performed the magic," said Dumbledore. "They rely on witch and wizard parents to enforce their offspring's obedience while within their walls."

"Well, that's rubbish," snapped Harry. "Look what happened here, look what happened to Morfin!"

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did, blamed for murders he had not committed. But it is getting late, and I want you both to see this other memory before we part..."

Dumbledore took from an inside pocket another crystal phial. "This will not take long. We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then..."

Again Harry and Dawn put their faces into the pensieve and the next thing they knew they were standing in from of a much younger Professor Slughorn.

Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn. They spotted Riddle at once. They saw that he was wearing Marvolo's gold-and-black ring; he had already killed his father.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Riddle asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you fm the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite — " Slughorn said.

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words."

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. A small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Riddle, however, stayed behind.

"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." Riddle said.

Slughorn nodded, "Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?" Riddle asked.

And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry and Dawn. "Time to go."

And suddenly Harry, Dawn and Dumbledore stood in front of the Dumbledore's desk.

"That's all there is?" said Harry blankly.

"His memory was obliviated?" Dawn asked.

"Yes Dawn it definitely has been tampered with." Dumbledore said.

"Tampered with?" repeated Harry, as he and Dawn sat back down.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"But why would he do that?" Dawn asked.

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," said Dumbledore. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations."

"And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry stared at him. "But surely, sir you don't need me — you could use Legilimency ... or Veritaserum..."

"Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both," said Dumbledore. "He is much more accomplished at Occlumency than poor Morfin Gaunt, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection."

"No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Harry... How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck . . . and good night."

"Professor," Dawn said. "Do you want me to help Harry get the memory?"

Dumbledore thought about it and nodded, "You can if you think you're up to the challenge, Dawn."

Dawn nodded, "I will do my best." She turned with Harry and walked towards the office door.


	57. Chapter 57: Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 57: Birthday Surprises**

The next day Harry and Dawn told Ron and Hermione the task that Dumbledore had set them.

Ron thought that they were unlikely to have any trouble with Slughorn at all.

"He loves you both. Won't refuse either of you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince and Princess." Despite Hermione's insistence Dawn continued to share Harry's potions book. "Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," Hermione said in a low voice, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. "Horcruxes ... Horcruxes ... I've never even heard of them ..."

Dawn sighed, she had been racking her brain trying to remember if she had read about them someplace and coming up empty herself. She had hoped Hermione might have since she had been at Hogwarts longer.

"They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, Dawnie, you'll both have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy ..."

"Ron reckons we should just hang back after Potions this afternoon ..." Dawn said.

"Oh, well, if Won-Won thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione said, despite Harry and Dawn's attemps Ron still remained oblivious to the fact that Hermione liked him. "After all, when has Won-Won's judgement ever been faulty?"

"'Mione, can't you —" Dawn began.

"No!" Hermione said, and stormed away.

"We really have to get Ron to notice her." Dawn said as she watched her sister walking away.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Dawn.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me -? I bet Miss Summers can, of course!"

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Lawstates-that-the-antidote-for -a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-s um-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate- components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true. Which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in a of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements -"

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Hermione had left her stool pulling Dawn with her and they were halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realised it was time to move. By the time they Harry and Ron had returned to the table Hermione had already tipped the contents of her and Dawn's phials into their cauldrons and was kindling a fire underneath them.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry, Dawnie," Hermione said. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "'Mione sometimes there are other ways of doing things. Regardless though I like you my twin understood everything perfectly." She tapped the side of her head.

"You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes. There was not a single note in the Prince's hand to explain what it meant.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

Hermione and Dawn waved their wands enthusiastically over their cauldron. But no one heard the spell they were doing as both twins were so good at non-verbal incantations that they did not need to say the words aloud.

Slughorn had peered hopefully into Harry's cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, and instead had withdrawn his head hastily, coughing, as the smell of bad eggs overwhelmed him.

Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger. She and Dawn were now decanting the separated ingredients of their poison into ten different crystal phials.

Harry nudged Dawn suddenly and showed her the notation in his potions book about bezoars. She simply nodded, but seeing how far a long she was she didn't want to risk having to redo anything.

Harry hastened towards the store cupboard and rummaged within it.

Slughorn called out, "Two minutes left, everyone!"

Harry hurried back to his cauldron.

"Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Dawn and Hermione were trying to cram a few more ingredients into their bottle before Slughorn reached them. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting, the bezoar clutched in a slightly sweaty hand.

Slughorn reached their table last. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly. "And you, Harry. What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, the bezoar sitting on his palm.

Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" Slughorn boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, 1 can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

Hermione looked livid.

Dawn looked at her twin and shook her head.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes..."

Just then the bell rang.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!" Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Dawn looked at Hermione, "We need to talk later. Or I'm going to Buffy, again."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Harry and Dawn dawdled behind, taking an inordinate amount of time to do up their bags. At last Harry, Dawn and Slughorn were the only three left in the room.

"Come on, now, Harry, Dawn, you'll be late for your next lesson," said Slughorn affably.

"Sir," said Harry, "we wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, my dear boy, ask away ..." Slughorn said.

"Sir, we wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxes?" Dawn asked.

Slughorn froze, 'What did you say?"

"I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see -" Dawn said.

"Dumbledore put you both up to this," whispered Slughorn. "Dumbledore's shown you both that - that memory," said Slughorn. "Well? Hasn't he?"

"Yes," said Harry and Dawn.

"Yes, of course," said Slughorn quietly. "Of course ... well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, Dawn, you'll know that I don't know anything – anything – about Horcruxes." He seized his dragonskin briefcase, stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and marched to the dungeon door.

"Sir," said Harry desperately, "We just thought there might be a bit more to the memory -"

"Did you?" said Slughorn. "Then you both were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!"

He bellowed the last word and slammed the dungeon door behind him.

Neither Ron nor Hermione was at all sympathetic when Harry and Dawn told them of their disastrous interview.

Hermione was still seething at the way Harry had triumphed without doing the work properly. Ron was resentful that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar, too.

"It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!" said Harry."

"But you showed Dawn, what it said about Bezoars." Ron objected.

Dawn sighed, "Yes and I agree it would have looked suspicious if two of us did it. Besides I didn't want to abandon all the work I put in."

"Anyways, I had to try and soften him up so we could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I?" Harry said.

"Oh, will you get a grip!" Dawn said as Ron winced at the sound of the name. "It's only a name."

That afternoon Dawn cornered Hermione and pulled her aside, "You really need to quit this, you know that."

Hermione glared at Dawn, "Quit what?"

"This problem you have with Ron. Talk to him. Or I will. This, whatever it is, is spilling not only into your friendship with Harry. But it's also spilling into your relationship with me. And today you treated me like I was dirt to scrap off your shoe. And I'm your sister for crying out loud, your twin." Dawn said. "Go talk to Ron or I will."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Over the next few days Harry and Dawn talked over what to do next about Slughorn. In the end they decided that, for the time being, they would let Slughorn think that they had forgotten all about awaited an invitation to one of Slughorn's little evening parties, determined to accept this time, even if Harry had to reschedule Quidditch practice.

Unfortunately, however, no such invitation arrived. Harry and Dawn checked with Hermione and Ginny: neither of them had received an invitation and nor, as far as they knew, had anybody else.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts library had failed Hermione for the first lime in living memory. "I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do! Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions -nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Most Evil — listen — 'of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction'... Why mention it, then?" she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag.

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. The upshot of this was that the sixth-years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Harry, Dawn and Hermione arrived in the Hall (Ron had come down with Lavender) they found that the tables had disappeared. They assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout – the Heads of House - and a small wizard who was the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. 1 hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time -"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked round. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

"- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try."

Dawn looked to Harry and smiled.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambiing and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments.

"Harry, where are you going?" demanded Hermione.

But Harry did not answer; he was moving quickly through the crowd, past the place where Professor Flitwick was making squeaky attempts to position a few Ravenclaws, all of whom wanted to be near the front, past Professor Sprout, who was chivvying the Hufflepuffs into line, until, by dodging around Ernie Macmillan, he managed to position himself right at the back of the crowd, directly behind Malfoy, who was taking advantage of the general upheaval to continue his argument with Crabbe, standing five feet away and looking mutinous.

Dawn watched Harry and frowned. She trained her Slayer hearing to try and pick up what Malfoy was saying.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy shot at Crabbe. "It's taking longer than I thought it would. Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said.

Malfoy spun round on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, Dawn started to move towards Harry and Malfoy her hand already going for her wand, but at that precise moment the four Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence fell again.

Malfoy turned slowly to face the front.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then ..."

Dawn quickly moved back into position.

Twycross waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in from of every student. "The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds! Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination, In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Everybody looked around furtively, to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as they were told.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! Step three, and only when 1 give the command ... apparate on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one – two -"

Dawn and Hermione tried to fix their thoughts on their hoops.

"- THREE!"

Dawn spun on the spot, lost her balance and nearly fell over. She noticed Hermione hadn't done much better.

"Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions ..."

The second time was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. Not until the fourth did anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

'Sphlinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation ... thus."

Twycross stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall. "Remember the three Ds," he said, 'and try again ... one -two - three –"

But an hour later, Susan's Splinching was still ihe most interesting thing that had happened. Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waved his wand, vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"How did you do?" asked Ron, as he and Dawn huried towards Harry. "1 think 1 felt something the last time I tried – a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said Hermione as she stalked past, smirking.

"Hermione!" Dawn said. "Excuse me, Harry, Ron." She turned and walked after Hermione and grabbed her sister's arm and started dragging her back towards Ron and Harry. "Ron a moment of your time. My sister has something she wishes to say."

Hermione looked at Dawn embarrassed. "I-like-you-Ron," Hermione said rapidly.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked.

Dawn sighs, "She likes you Ron."

Ron smiles, "I like you to Hermione. You're on of my best friends."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron do you remember last year when I was a blind git for not seeing that Dawn liked me, liked me?" Ron nodded. "That's you right now. Hermione likes you, likes you."

Ron's eyes went wide and he smiled, "I like you too, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "You do?"

Ron nodded, "Can you be patient with me? I need to break it off with Lavender, but I want to do it gently."

Hermione smiles, "Okay."

Harry smiled, "Finally. Now there's something I want to do ..."

Perplexed, Ron, Dawn and Hermione followed Harry back to Gryffindor Tower at a run. They were temporarily detained by Peeves, who had jammed a door on the fourth floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set fire to their own pants, but Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ron simply turned back and took one of their trusted short cuts. Within five minutes, they were climbing through the portrait hole.

"Are you going to tell us what we're doing, then?" asked Ron, panting slightly.

"Up here," said Harry, and he crossed the common room and led the way through the door to the boys' staircase.

The dormitory was empty. Harry flung open his trunk and began to rummage in it, while Ron, Dawn and Hermione watched impatiently.

'Harry ...' Dawn said.

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. 1 want to know ... aha." Harry said as he pulled out a blank parchment and tapped it with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ... or Malfoy is." At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

"Harry…" Hermione started to object.

Dawn put a finger to her sister's lips and shook her head.

Harry laid the map upon his bed and he, Dawn, Hermione and Ron leaned over it, searching.

"There!" said Ron, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look ... with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle ..."

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," Harry said firmly. "And the moment 1 see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's-"

Neville entered the dormitory just then, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants. He hadn't noticed Dawn or Hermione were there.

February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common-room noticeboards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled.

Ron was furious. 'It was on my birthday! I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat ..."

Hermione shook her head and whispered to Dawn, "We have to find a way to make it up to him."

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head.

On the day of Ron's birthday Hermione was waiting in the common room for Ron. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone," said Ron impatiently, "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

Hermione turned and ran back up the stairs into the girls dormitory, tears streaming from her eyes.

Dawn looked to Harry, "What's up with Ron. He dumped Lavender for Hermione and now he wants you to introduce him Romila Vane?"

"I think he swallowed a love potion." Harry whispered so Ron would not overhear. "I'm taking him to Professor Slughorn."

Dawn nodded and walked upstairs to the girl's dormitory and sat down next to her sister. "It's not his fault 'Mione."

Hermione glared at Dawn, "Why would you say that. It's all his fault. Trick me into telling him I like him then he does this."

Dawn sighed, "Harry thinks Ron may have been slipped a love potion."


	58. Chapter 58: Lord Voldemort's Request

**Chapter 58: Lord Voldemort's Request**

Hermione and Dawn escorted Harry and Ron down to breakfast after Ron had been released from the hospital wing from his subsequent Love Potion exposure and accidental poisoning. They brought with them the news that Ginny had argued with Dean.

"What did they row about?" Harry asked. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludgur at you," said Hermione.

"It must've looked funny," said Ron reasonably.

"It didn't look funny at all!" said Dawn hotly. "It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!"

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," said Harry. "Or are they still together?"

"Yes, they are — but why are you so interested?" asked Hermione.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" Harry said hastily

Dawn looked at Harry suspiciously,

"Harry! Dawn!" Luna yelled

"Oh, hi, Luna." Harry replied.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you Harry, Dawn," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left..." Luna said.

She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.

". . . I've been told to give you this." Luna said.

It was a small roll of parchment, another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore.

"Tonight," Harry told Ron, Dawn and Hermione, once he had unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter.

Luna smiled vaguely. "You're making fun of me, aren't you? Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" said Ron earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?"

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," Luna said. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies." And she walked away, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," Ron said, as they set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good —" He stopped talking very suddenly. Lavender Brown was standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking thunderous. "Hi," said Ron nervously.

"C'mon," Harry muttered to Dawn and Hermione. Hermione stubbornly stood beside Ron. He was her boyfriend now, not Lavender's and she had to get it through her thick skull. Harry and Dawn hurried past and down into the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was she with you?" Lavender asked.

Hermione glared at Lavender, "That's because I'm his girlfriend now, not you Lavender."

Lavender glared back at Hermione, "Funny Hermione. Very funny. Why don't you go back to doing whatever it is you do and let me spend some time with my boyfriend."

Ron noticed the glint in Hermione's eyes and he frowned. "Lavender I think you just made a serious mistake?"

"Why is that Won-Won?" Lavender said.

"Because Hermione is a Slayer." Ron said matter of factly.

Lavender's eyes went wide.

"You will stay away from my BOYFRIEND!" Hermione said causing Lavender to rapidly back way.

All that day Hermione seemed to be in a particularly good mood, and that evening in the common room she even consented to look over (in other words, finish writing) Harry's Herbology essay.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," said Harry, giving her a hasty pat on the back as he checked his watch and saw that it was nearly eight o'clock. "Listen, Dawn and I've got to hurry or we'll be late for Dumbledore..."

Hermione looked up at Harry and Dawn, "Okay see you both later."

They hurried out through the portrait hole and off to the headmasters office. The gargoyle leapt aside at the mention of toffee eclairs, and they took the spiral staircase two steps at a time, knocking on the door just as a clock within chimed eight.

"Enter," called Dumbledore, but as Harry put out a hand to push the door, it was wrenched open from inside. There stood Professor Trelawney.

"Aha!" Trelawney cried, pointing dramatically at Harry. "So this is the reason I am to be thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore!"

"My dear Sybill," said Dumbledore in a slightly exasperated voice, "there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry and Dawn does have an appointment, and I really don't think there is any more to be said —"

"Very well," said Professor Trelawney, in a deeply wounded voice. "If you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it... Perhaps I shall find a school where my talents are better appreciated. ..." She pushed past Harry and Dawn and disappeared down the spiral staircase.

"Please close the door and sit down," said Dumbledore, sounding rather tired.

Harry closed the door before he and Dawn sat down.

"Professor Trelawney still isn't happy Firenze is teaching, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said Dumbledore, "Divination is turning out to be much more trouble than I could have foreseen, never having studied the subject myself. I cannot ask Firenze to return to the forest, where he is now an outcast, nor can I ask Sybill Trelawney to leave. Between ourselves, she has no idea of the danger she would be in outside the castle. She does not know — and I think it would be unwise to enlighten her — that she made the prophecy about you and Voldemort, you see."

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, then said, "But never mind my staffing problems. We have much more important matters to discuss. Firstly — have you managed the task I set you both at the end of our previous lesson?"

"Ah," said Harry, brought up short.

"Well, I asked Professor Slughorn about it at the end of Potions, sir, but, er, he wouldn't give it to us." Dawn said.

There was a little silence.

"I see," said Dumbledore eventually. "And you feel that you both have exerted your very best efforts in this matter, do you? That you have exercised all of your considerable ingenuity? That you have left no depth of cunning unplumbed in your quest to retrieve the memory?"

"Well," Harry stalled. "Well . . . the day Ron swallowed love potion by mistake I took him to Professor Slughorn. I thought maybe if I got Professor Slughorn in a good enough mood —"

"And did that work?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, no, sir, because Ron got poisoned —" Harry said.

"— which, naturally, made you forget all about trying to retrieve the memory; I would have expected nothing else, while your best friend was in danger. Once it became clear that Mr. Weasley was going to make a full recovery, however, I would have hoped that you returned to the task I set you both. I thought I made it clear to both of you how very important that memory is. Indeed, I did my best to impress upon you that it is the most crucial memory of all and that we will be wasting our time without it." Dumbledore said/

"Sir," Dawn said, "it isn't that we weren't bothered or anything, we've just had other — other things . . ."

"Other things on your mind," Dumbledore finished the sentence for Dawn. "I see."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, "I'm really sorry. We should have done more. ... I should have realized you wouldn't have asked us to do it if it wasn't really important."

"Thank you for saying that, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "May I hope, then, that you will give this matter higher priority from now on? There will be little point in our meeting after tonight unless we have that memory."

"We'll do it, sir, we'll get it from him," Dawn said earnestly.

"Then we shall say no more about it just now," said Dumbledore more kindly, "but continue with our story where we left off. Either of you remember where that was?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Dawn.

"Voldemort killed his father and his grandparents and made it look as though his Uncle Morfin did it. Then he went back to Hogwarts and he asked ... he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Now, you will remember, I hope, that I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation?"

"Yes, sir," Dawn and Harry said.

"Thus far, as I hope you both agree, I have shown you reasonably firm sources of fact for my deductions as to what Voldemort did until the age of seventeen?" Dumbledore said.

Harry and Dawn nodded.

"But now, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore, "now things become murkier and stranger. If it was difficult to find evidence about the boy Riddle, it has been almost impossible to find anyone prepared to reminisce about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with you." Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the Pensieve. "I shall then be glad of your opinion as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely. I hope you both are not tired of diving into other people's memories, for they are curious recollections, these two. This first one came from a very old house-elf by the name of Hokey. Before we see what Hokey witnessed, I must quickly recount how Lord Voldemort left Hogwarts."

"He reached the seventh year of his schooling with, as you might have expected, top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue once they had left Hogwarts. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry of Magic, offered to set up appointments, put him in touch with useful contacts. He refused all offers. The next thing the staff knew, Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes." Dumbledore said.

"At Borgin and Burkes?" Harry repeated, stunned.

"At Borgin and Burkes," repeated Dumbledore calmly. "I think you will see what attractions the place held for him when we have entered Hokey's memory. But this was not Voldemort's first choice of job. Hardly anyone knew of it at the time — I was one of the few in whom the then headmaster confided — but Voldemort first approached Professor Dippet and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher."

"He wanted to stay here? Why?" asked Dawn.

"I believe he had several reasons, though he confided none of them to Professor Dippet," said Dumbledore. "Firstly, and very importantly, Voldemort was, I believe, more attached to this school than he has ever been to a person. Hogwarts was where he had been happiest; the first and only place he had felt at home."

"Secondly, the castle is a stronghold of ancient magic. Undoubtedly Voldemort had penetrated many more of its secrets than most of the students who pass through the place, but he may have felt that there were still mysteries to unravel, stores of magic to tap. And thirdly, as a teacher, he would have had great power and influence over young witches and wizards. Perhaps he had gained the idea from Professor Slughorn, the teacher with whom he was on best terms, who had demonstrated how influential a role a teacher can play. I do not imagine for an instant that

Voldemort envisaged spending the rest of his life at Hogwarts, but I do think that he saw it as a useful recruiting ground, and a place where he might begin to build himself an army." Dumbledore said.

"But he didn't get the job, sir?" Harry asked.

"No, he did not. Professor Dippet told him that he was too young at eighteen, but invited him to reapply in a few years, if he still wished to teach."

"How did you feel about that, sir?" asked Dawn.

"Deeply uneasy," said Dumbledore. "I had advised Armando against the appointment — I did not give the reasons I have given you, for Professor Dippet was very fond of Voldemort and convinced of his honesty. But I did not want Lord Voldemort back at this school, and especially not in a position of power."

"Which job did he want, sir? What subject did he want to teach?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was being taught at the time by an old Professor by the name of Galatea Merrythought, who had been at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years. So Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes, and all the staff who had admired him said what a waste it was, a brilliant young wizard like that, working in a shop. However, Voldemort was no mere assistant. Polite and handsome and clever, he was soon given particular jobs of the type that only exist in a place like Borgin and Burkes, which specializes, as you know, Harry, in objects with unusual and powerful properties. Voldemort was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this." Dumbledore said.

"I'll bet he was," said Harry, unable to contain himself.

"Well, quite," said Dumbledore, with a faint smile. "And now it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith."

Dumbledore tapped a bottle with his wand, the cork flew out, and he tipped the swirling memory into the Pensieve, saying as he did so, "After you, Harry, Dawn."

They got to their feet and bent once more over the rippling silver contents of the stone basin. Suddenly they were in a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said Hepzibah imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!" She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up.

The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of Hepzibah's chair.

"How do I look?" said Hepzibah.

"Lovely, madam," squeaked Hokey.

A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and elf jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hepzibah and the elf scurried out of the room.

The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by Voldemort. "I brought you flowers," he said quietly.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" squealed old Hepzibah. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom. ... Sit down, sit down. . . . Where's Hokey? Ah ..."

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.

"Help yourself, Tom," said Hepzibah, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times. Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?"

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armor," said Voldemort. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair —"

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" pouted Hepzibah.

"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire —"

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hepzibah. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me . . . Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure. ... In fact, bring both, while you're at it. ..." Hepzibah said.

"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf.

"Now," said Hepzibah happily, taking the boxes from the elf, "I think you'll like this, Tom... Oh, if my family knew I was showing you... They can't wait to get their hands on this!" Hepzibah said.

She opened the lid. Dawn and Harry edged forward a little to get a better view and saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" whispered Hepzibah.

"A badger," murmured Voldemort. "Then this was . . . ?"

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff?" Dawn asked remembering a book she had checked out of the library the year before.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good, Dawn."

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hepzibah. "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here..." She hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box.

"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are — take that away now, Hokey."

The elf obediently took the boxed cup.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see... Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone..."

She slid back the fine filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden locket.

Voldemort reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it. "Slytherin's mark."

"That's right!" said Hepzibah. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value. I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are. . . . Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe. . . ."

She reached out to take the locket back. "So there you are, Tom, clear, and I hope you enjoyed that! Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well. ..."

"I thought — but a trick of the light, I suppose —" said Hepzibah. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again. ... The usual enchantments..."

"Time to leave, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore quietly and they suddenly found themselves back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene," said Dumbledore, resuming his seat and indicating that Dawn and Harry should do the same. "Hokey the house-elf was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident."

"No way!" said Dawn and Harry.

"I see we are of one mind," said Dumbledore. "Certainly, then are many similarities between this death and that of the Riddles. In both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death —"

"Hokey confessed?" Dawn asked.

"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison," said Dumbledore. "It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused —"

"Voldemort modified her memory, just like he did with Morfin!" Harry said.

"Yes, that is my conclusion too," said Dumbledore. "And, just as with Morfin, the Ministry was predisposed to suspect Hokey —"

"— because she was a house-elf," said Harry.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "She was old, she admitted to having tampered with the drink, and nobody at the Ministry bothered to inquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over — but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket."

"By the time Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah's family had realized that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone, the assistant who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hepzibah so regularly and charmed her so well, had resigned his post and vanished. His superiors had no idea where he had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at his disappearance. And that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time." Dumbledore said.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "if you don't mind, Dawn, Harry, I want to pause once more to draw your attention to certain points of our story. Voldemort had committed another murder; whether it was his first since he killed the Riddles, I do not know, but I think it was. This time, as you will have seen, he killed not for revenge, but for gain. He wanted the two fabulous trophies that poor, besotted, old woman showed him. Just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle Morfin's ring, so he ran off now with Hepzibahs cup and locket."

"But," said Dawn, frowning, "it seems mad. . . . Risking everything, throwing away his job, just for those . . ."

"Mad to you, perhaps, but not to Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "I hope you both will understand in due course exactly what those objects meant to him, Harry, Dawn, but you must admit that it is not difficult to imagine that he saw the locket, at least, as rightfully his."

"The locket maybe," said Harry, "but why take the cup as well?"

"It had belonged to another of Hogwarts's founders," said Dumbledore. "I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and that he could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts history. There were other reasons, I think. ... I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course."

"And now for the very last recollection I have to show… at least until you manage to retrieve Professor Slughorn's memory for us. Ten years separates Hokey's memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing. . . ."

Harry and Dawn got to their feet once more as Dumbledore emptied the memory into the Pensieve.

"Whose memory is it?" Dawn asked.

"Mine," said Dumbledore.

A moment later Dawn and Harry were standing in Dumbledore's office as if they hadn't just plunged their heads into the pensieve. There behind the desk stood a younger Dumbledore.

The younger Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments after their arrival, there was a knock on the door and he said, "Enter."

Harry let out a hastily stifled gasp. Voldemort had entered the room.

"Good evening, Tom," said Dumbledore easily. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," said Voldemort, and he took the seat to which Dumbledore had gestured. "I heard that you had become headmaster. A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," said Dumbledore, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome," said Voldemort. "I have come a long way."

Dumbledore stood and swept over to the cabinet where he now kept the Pensieve, but which then was full of bottles. Having handed Voldemort a goblet of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to the seat behind his desk. . "So, Tom ... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said. "These days, 1 am known as —"

"I know what you are known as," said Dumbledore, smiling, pleasantly. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," said Voldemort after a short pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too."

"I see it still," said Voldemort. "I merely wondered why you — who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister —"

"Three times at the last count, actually," said Dumbledore. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

"I have returned," Voldemort said, after a little while, "later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected . . . but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us," Dumbledore said quietly. "Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Voldemort's expression remained impassive as he said, "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness,' what you have been doing, do you?" asked Dumbledore delicately.

"Certainly," said Voldemort, and his eyes seemed to burn red. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed —"

"Of some kinds of magic," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain... forgive me... woefully ignorant."

"The old argument," Voldemort said softly. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places," suggested Dumbledore.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" said Voldemort. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And what will become of those whom you command? What will happen to those who call themselves — or so rumor has it — the Death Eaters?"

"My friends," Voldemort said, after a moment's pause, "will carry on without me, I am sure."

"I am glad to hear that you consider them friends," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

"You are mistaken," said Voldemort.

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them — Nott, Rosier, Muldber, Dolohov — awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post." Dumbledore said.

"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore." Voldemort said.

"Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen," said Dumbledore lightly. "Now, Tom… Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"

Voldemort looked coldly surprised. "A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Voldemort sneered. "If you do not want to give me a job —"

"Of course I don't," said Dumbledore. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

Voldemort stood up. "This is your final word?"

"It is," said Dumbledore, also standing.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other." Voldemort said.

"No, nothing," said Dumbledore, and a great sadness filled his face. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom. ... I wish I could. . . ."

Voldemort had turned away, the door was closing, and he was gone.

Harry and Dawn felt Dumbledore's hand close over his arm again and moments later, they were standing together on almost the same spot, they could readily tell they were back in the present.

"Why?" said Harry at once. "Why did he come back? Did you ever find out?"

"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."

"What ideas, sir?" Dawn asked.

"I shall tell you, Harry, Dawn, when you have retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore.

"When you have that last piece of the jigsaw, everything will, I hope, be clear ... to all of us."

"Was he after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again, sir? He didn't say. ..." Harry said.

"Oh, he definitely wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," said Dumbledore. "The aftermath of our little meeting proved that. You see, we have never been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year since I refused the post to Lord Voldemort. Well except for Buffy. But I believe I know how she has managed to stay longer than any other."

"Because she is the Slayer?" Dawn asked.

"You are correct. The Slayer provides a modicum of protection against curses." Dumbledore said. "Now Dawn I need you to stay a moment longer."

"What about me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry this is something Dawn must do to learn her part in all this. If you were to learn what I show her you could very well influence her choices. She must make those choices with a clear head."

"I'll be alright Harry." Dawn said.

Harry nodded and gave Dawn a quick kiss, "I'll wait up for you in the common room." He turned and left Dawn and Dumbledore alone.

Dumbledore sighed, "There is one last memory I wish to show you. So that you understand what might be required of you." He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and poured it into the Pensieve. "After you."

Dawn plunged her head into the liquid and the next thing she knew she was in a house she had never seen before. She looked around and noticed two people and a baby were in the room with her and Dumbledore. She recognized them from Harry's photo album as his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" James Potter said handing the baby to Lily.

"No James, I can't..." Lily replied.

"Just go!" James Potter pushed his wife towards the staircase, their baby son held tightly in her arms.

Lily cast one last look back to her husband before stumbling up the stairs.

"Let us follow Lily." Dumbledore said.

Dawn and Dumbledore hurried up the stairs and into the nursery just as Lily closed the door. She placed her son inside a crib. Dawn wasn't sure how long she waited before she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

The door burst open and Voldemort stepped inside smirking cruelly. Lily stepped back towards the crib protectively.

"Please..." Lily begged. "No...Not Harry."

"Stand aside!" Voldemort said forcefully.

"Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything –" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort said, his red slit eyes glowing at the girl's defiance.

"Please not Harry... Take me instead!" Lily begged uselessly.

Voldemort gave her a cruel smirk, and lifted his wand; he didn't really care who he killed as long as the boy died. "Avada Kedavra".

Lily closed her eyes as a jet of green light headed towards her.

Voldemort then turned to baby and raised his wand again, pointing it at him. "Avada Kedavra."

There was another green flash and then Dawn noticed Voldemort was gone. She looked at the baby in the crib. She smiled at her future boyfriend, "Be good, Harry."

"Time to return." Dumbledore said as he touched Dawn's shoulder and then they were back in his office. "Why is it Harry survived?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment, "You told Harry it was because his mom loved him so much that she gave her life for him. And when she died she left a powerful magical protection on him."

"You are correct." Dumbledore said. "That is exactly what happened. Now you understand the choice you yourself might have to make. You see when Voldemort returned he used Harry's blood. And that is why he can touch Harry now when before he could not."

Dawn sighed and nodded, "For Harry to survive another killing curse someone who loves him with all their heart must willingly sacrifice him or herself for Harry."

Dumbledore nods, "And therein lays your choice. I wish I didn't have to lay this burden on you, Dawn. Especially with everything you have gone through the last two years."

"I understand, Professor." Dawn said. "May I ask whose memory that was?"

"Harry's," Dumbledore said. "I extracted it when I left him at the Dursleys. I must ask you not to tell Harry what you saw tonight or about the choice. He must not be allowed to influence your decision. I will allow you to discuss this with your sisters though but only them."

Dawn hated hiding things from Harry. Ever since they started dating they had not kept a single thing from each other. "You're asking an awful lot of me."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, Dawn. Hopefully this will not impact your relationship with Harry."

Dawn nodded and turned to leave but stopped short and turned back to face Dumbledore, "Professor."

"Yes Dawn." Dumbledore said.

"I've been wondering something for sometime now. Why am I a Slayer?" Dawn asked.

Dumbledore looked at Dawn as if he had been expecting this question for some time, "Back in the beginning of the Slayer line the line ran through families. It used to be when a daughter of a Slayer reached a certain age they would be activated. But as those families died out the Slayer line moved from being family oriented to being chosen at random like your sister was. But the gene for families is still there but it is usually a passive gene. When the monks created you and then activated the potential in Hermione to be called as the next Slayer they unwittingly activated the gene in you that would allow you to be activated. Since you are in effect Hermione and Buffy's daughter since you were created from them you possessed the ability when you reached a certain age to be activated. So when you reached your 16th birthday you were activated."

"I didn't receive my Slayer abilities at my 16th birthday." Dawn said.

"Actually yes you did. You just didn't notice they were there till the Quidditch trials, two months later." Dumbledore said.


	59. Chapter 59: After the Burial

**Chapter 59: After the Burial**

Harry waited for Dawn in the common room after their session with Dumbledore and the moment she was through the portrait hole, Harry was already asking questions. "What did he show you?"

Dawn sighed, "I can't tell you Harry. He won't let me. Something about I have to do this on my own."

Harry didn't like that answer, "But if it…"

Dawn shook her head, "It doesn't not directly, Harry. It has to do with me. You know I hate it when we hide things from each other. And I know you do as well."

Harry sighed and stormed off up the stairs to the boy's dormitory leaving Dawn standing alone as tears came freely from her eyes.

Dawn and Harry wracked their brains over the next week as to how they were to persuade Slughorn to hand over the true memory, but nothing came to mind. In the meantime Harry and Dawn hadn't spoken to each other since that night.

Hermione had pulled Dawn aside and asked her what was wrong.

"'Mione, I think Harry is breaking up with me. I told you about the choice that Dumbledore said I had to make." Dawn said and Hermione nodded. "I'm not allowed to tell Harry because Dumbledore thought he might influence my decision."

"Oh, Dawn!" Hermione said.

Dawn sighed, "And Harry as you well know doesn't like secrets."

Hermione let out a sigh and hugged, Dawn.

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not seem to affect either getting Slughorn to give up the memory or to find out what Malfoy was doing.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly.

They were sitting with Ron in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch.

Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily. "I think she took the hint when I told her off."

"Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks..." Dawn said as she took the small scroll of parchment.

Once the girl was out of earshot Harry said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until we got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Dawn unrolled the parchment; but rather than finding Dumbledore's long, narrow, slanted writing she saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

_Dear Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione!_

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was._

_Dawn and Hermione, I know you'd both have liked him._

_It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening._

_I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day._

_I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak._

_Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid_

"Look at this," said Dawn, handing the note to Hermione.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Hermione said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron

Ron read. "He's mental. That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"Its not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Dawn. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all — Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him —"

"— I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Dawn, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry took the note and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen

thick and fast upon the parchment. . . .

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with everyone off doing their tests. . . . Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it — get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?" Dawn asked

"Use your lucky potion!" Ron said.

"Ron, that's — that's it!" said Dawn. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at them both. "Felix Felicis? I dunno . . . I was sort of saving it. ..."

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Dawn.

"Wha —? Yeah, of course," Harry said. "Well. . . okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly.

The bell rang overhead in the castle and Ron jumped to his feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Harry, Hermione and Dawn told Ron, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

Harry, Dawn and Hermione headed off to the dungeons. There were only five of them in Potions that afternoon: Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorn genially, "Not turned seventeen yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Ah well," said Slughorn cheerily, "as we're so few, we'll do something for fun. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie sycophantically.

Malfoy, on the other hand, did not crack a smile. "What do you mean, 'something amusing'?"

"Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily.

Harry skimmed through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and found a heavily corrected Half-Blood Prince's version of "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," which seemed not only to meet Slughorn's instructions, but which might put Slughorn into such a good mood that he would be prepared to hand over that memory if Harry and Dawn could persuade him to taste some. . . .

Harry nudged Dawn and she nodded.

"Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn an hour and a half later, clapping his hands together as he stared down into the sunshine yellow contents of Dawn and Harry's cauldron. "Euphoria, I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm . . . you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Dawn, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking. ... I really don't know where you two get the inspiration . . . unless it's just your mother's genes coming out in you! And of course you've been rubbing off on Dawn haven't you!"

"Oh . . . yeah, maybe," said Harry.

The bell rang and both Hermione, Ernie and Malfoy left at once.

"Sir," Harry began, but Slughorn immediately glanced over his shoulder; when he saw that the room was empty but for himself, Dawn and Harry, he hurried away as fast as he could.

"Professor — Professor, don't you want to taste our po —?" called Harry desperately.

But Slughorn had gone.

Dawn let out a sigh, "This maybe impossible. I really think we should tell Dumbledore that he has gotten real skiddish. If he won't even talk to us outside of class…"

Harry nodded as he and Dawn went back up to the common room.

Ron and Hermione returned later.

"Hey Ron," Dawn said. "How did it go?"

"He — he just failed," whispered Hermione. "I heard some of the others talking on my way back from the library. From what I heard it was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind. . . How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," said Harry, as Ron joined them. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time — we can all take it together."

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Ron grumpily. "But half an eyebrow – like that matters!"

"I know," said Hermione soothingly, "it does seem really harsh. ..."

They spent most of their dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, and Ron looked fractionally more cheerful by the time they set off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

"So, Harry — you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night... I'll just take a mouthful. And give Dawn about the same amount. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I thought I had, didn't I?" said Ron. "Same difference really ..."

As they had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, they lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Dawn and Harry should go to Slughorn s office once the teacher had had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops in the Forbidden Forest, they decided the moment had come, and after checking carefully that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all in the common room, sneaked up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle. "Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp. He then handed the bottle to Dawn and she did the same.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Really excellent. Right. . . I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast.

"No, Harry — you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"I have to agree with Harry," Dawn said.

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned.

"Yeah," said Dawn, as Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of— I don't know —"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his and Dawn's shoulders.

Harry and Dawn laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Trust us," Harry said. "We know what we're doing ... or at least Felix does."

They pulled the Invisibility Cloak over their heads and set off down the stairs, Ron and Hermione hurrying along behind them. At the foot of the stairs, Harry slid through the open door.

"What were you doing up there with her!" shrieked Lavender Brown.

Hermione frowned and marched straight towards Lavender, "I told you once before he is my boyfriend. And you want to know something Lavender. You just ticked of a Slayer!"

Lavender looked at Hermione frightened and backing quickly away.

Dawn smiled at her sister as she and Harry darted across the room away from them. Getting through the portrait hole was simple; as they approached it, Ginny and Dean came through it, and they were able to slip between them.

They strode off through the castle. They did not have to creep along, for they met nobody on their way, but this did not surprise them in the slightest. This evening, was the luckiest night of their lives.

Why they knew that going to Hagrid's was the right thing to do, they had no idea. It was as though the potion was illuminating a few steps of the path at a time. They could not see the final destination, they could not see where Slughorn came in, but they knew that they were going the right way to get that memory. When they reached the entrance hall he saw that Filch had forgotten to lock the front door.

It was when they reached the bottom step outside that it occurred to them how very pleasant it would be to pass the vegetable patch on their walk to Hagrid's. It was not strictly on the way, but it seemed clear to Harry that this was a whim on which they should act, so they directed their feet immediately toward the vegetable patch, where they found Professor Slughorn in conversation with Professor Sprout.

They lurked behind a low stone wall, feeling at peace with the world and listening to their conversation.

"I do thank you for taking the time, Pomona," Slughorn was saying courteously, "most authorities agree that they are at their most efficacious if picked at twilight."

"Oh, I quite agree," said Professor Sprout warmly. "That enough for you?"

"Plenty, plenty," said Slughorn. "This should allow for a few leaves for each of my third years, and some to spare if anybody over-stews them. . . . Well, good evening to you and many thanks again!"

Professor Sprout headed off into the gathering darkness in the direction of her greenhouses, and Slughorn directed his steps to the spot where Harry and Dawn stood, invisible.

Seized with an immediate desire to reveal themselves, Harry pulled off the cloak with a flourish.

"Good evening, Professor." Dawn and Harry said.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, Dawn, you made me jump," said Slughotn, stopping dead in his tracks and looking wary. "How did you get out of the castle?"

"I think Filch must've forgotten to lock the doors," said Harry cheerfully.

"I'll be reporting that man, he's more concerned about litter than proper security if you ask me... But why are you two out then, Harry? Dawn?"

"Well, sir, it's Hagrid," said Dawn, who knew that the right thing to do just now was to tell the truth. "He's pretty upset. . . But you won't tell anyone, Professor? We don't want trouble for him..."

"Well, I can't promise that," Slughorn said gruffly. "But I know that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid to the hilt, so I'm sure he can't be up to anything very dreadful..."

"Well, it's this giant spider, he's had it for years. ... It lived in the forest. ... It could talk and everything —" Harry said.

"I heard rumors there were acromantulas in the forest," said Slughorn softly, looking over at the mass of black trees. "It's true, then?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But this one, Aragog, the first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night. He's devastated. He wants company while he buries it and we said we'd go."

"Touching, touching," said Slughorn absentmindedly. "But acromantula venom is very valuable ... If the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out. . . . Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid is upset. . . but if there was any way to procure some ... I mean, its almost impossible to get venom from an acromantula while its alive. Seems an awful waste not to collect it... might get a hundred Galleons a pint. ... To be frank, my salary is not large. . . ."

"Well," Slughorn said.

"Well, if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased. . . . Give Aragog a better send-off, you know ..." Dawn said.

"Yes, of course," said Slughorn, his eyes now gleaming with enthusiasm. "I tell you what, Harry, Dawn, I'll meet you down there with a bottle or two. . . . We'll drink the poor beast's — well — not health — but we'll send it off in style, anyway, once it's buried. And I'll change my tie, this one is a little exuberant for the occasion. . ." He bustled back into the castle, and Dawn and Harry sped off to Hagrid's, delighted with themselves.

"Yen came," croaked Hagrid, when he opened the door and saw Harry and Dawn emerging from the Invisibility Cloak in front of him.

"Yeah — Ron and Hermione couldn't, though," said Harry. "They're really sorry."

"Don — don matter . . . Hed've bin touched yeh're here, though, Harry. . . Dawn…" Hagrid said as he gave a great sob.

"Where are we burying him?" Dawn asked. "The forest?"

"Blimey, no," said Hagrid, wiping his streaming eyes on the bottom of his shirt. "The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. Turns out it was only on his orders they didn' eat me! Can yeh believe that, Harry? Never bin an area o' the forest I couldn' go before! It wasn' easy, gettin' Aragog's body out o' there, I can tell yeh — they usually eat their dead, see. . . . But I wanted ter give 'im a nice burial... a proper send-off. . ."

Hagrid broke into sobs again and Harry patted his elbow while Dawn hugged as much of Hagrid as she could get her hands around.

"Professor Slughorn met me and Dawn coming down here, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Not in trouble, are yeh?" said Hagrid, looking up, alarmed. "Yeh shouldn' be outta the castle in the evenin', I know it, it's my fault —"

"No, no, when he heard what we were doing he said he'd like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," said Dawn. "He's gone to change into something more suitable, I think…and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory..."

"Did he?" said Hagrid, looking both astonished and touched. "Tha's — tha's righ' nice of him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh in either. I've never really had a lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before. .. . Comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well. . . he'd've liked that, Aragog would. . . ."

"Are we going to bury him here, Hagrid, in your garden?" Harry asked.

"Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," said Hagrid in a choked voice. "I've already dug the — yeh know — grave. Jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him — happy memories, yeh know —" His voice quivered and broke.

There was a knock on the door, and he turned to answer it, blowing his nose on his great spotted handkerchief as he did so. Slughorn hurried over the threshold, several bottles in his arms, and wearing a somber black cravat.

"Hagrid," Slughorn said, in a deep, grave voice. "So very sorry to hear of your loss."

"Tha's very nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "Thanks a lot. An' thanks fer not givin Harry or Dawn detention neither. . . ."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it," said Slughorn. "Sad night, sad night. . . Where is the poor creature?"

"Out here," said Hagrid in a shaking voice. "Shall we — shall we do it, then?"

The four of them stepped out into the back garden.

"Magnificent," said Slughorn, approaching the spiders head.

"Its not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are' said Hagrid. "I didn' know yeh were interested in creatures like Aragog, Horace."

"Interested? My dear Hagrid, I revere them," said Slughorn. "Now . . . shall we proceed to the burial?"

Hagrid nodded and moved forward. He heaved the gigantic spider into his arms and, with an enormous grunt, rolled it into the dark pit. It hit the bottom with a rather horrible, crunchy thud. Hagrid started to cry again.

"Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," said Slughorn. "Why don't I say a few words? Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

"Tha was . . . tha was . . . beau'iful!" howled Hagrid.

"There, there," said Slughorn, waving his wand so that the huge pile of earth rose up and then fell, with a muffled sort of crash, onto the dead spider, forming a smooth mound. "Lets get inside and have a drink. Get on his other side, Harry. . . . That's it. ... Up you come, Hagrid . . . Well done ... Dawn will you get the door."

Dawn rushed ahead and held the door open for them as they took Hagrid inside. They deposited Hagrid in a chair at the table.

Slughorn uncorked one of the bottles of wine he had brought. "I have had it all tested for poison. Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

"One for Harry . . ." said Slughorn, dividing a second bottle between three mugs, "… one for Dawn . . . and one for me. Well" — he raised his mug high — "to Aragog."

"Aragog," said Harry, Dawn and Hagrid together. Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply. Harry and Dawn, however, with the way ahead illuminated for them by Felix Felicis, knew that they must not drink, so they merely pretended to take a gulp and then set the mug back on the table before them.

"I had him from an egg, yeh know," said Hagrid morosely. "'Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. 'Bout the size of a Pekingese."

"Sweet," said Slughorn.

"Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until . . . well..." Hagrid said.

"That's not unicorn hair, Hagrid?" Slughorn said noticing a bit of white hair hanging on the wall.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid indifferently. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it on branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know ..."

"But my dear chap, do you know how much that's worth?" Slughorn asked.

"I use it fer bindin' on bandages an stuff if a creature gets injured," said Hagrid, shrugging. "It's dead useful. . . very strong."

Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug. He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid, becoming expansive under the influence of the drink and Slughorn's flattering interest.

The Felix Felicis gave Harry and Dawn a little nudge at this point, and they noticed that the supply of drink that Slughorn had brought was running out fast.

Dawn pointed her wand under the table at the emptying bottles and they immediately began to refill.

After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to-

"Harry Potter!" bellowed Hagrid, slopping some of his fourteenth bucket of wine down his chin as he drained it.

"Yes, indeed," cried Slughorn a little thickly, "Parry Otter, the Chosen Boy Who — well — something of that sort," he mumbled, and drained his mug too.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she looked at Harry. She wondered how long it would be till they toasted her.

Not long after this, Hagrid became tearful again and pressed the whole unicorn tail upon Slughorn, who pocketed it with cries of, "To friendship! To generosity! To ten Galleons a hair!"

And for a while after that, Hagrid and Slughorn were sitting side by side, arms around each other, singing a slow sad song about a dying wizard called Odo.

"Aaargh, the good die young," muttered Hagrid, slumping low onto the table, a little cross-eyed, while Slughorn continued to warble the refrain. "Me dad was no age ter go ... nor were yer mum' an' dad, Harry . . ."

Great fat tears oozed out of the corners of Hagrid's crinkled eyes again; he grasped Harry's arm and shook it "Bes' wiz and witchard o' their age … I never knew.. . terrible thing . . . terrible thing ..."

"And Odo the hero, they bore him back home To the place that he'd known as a lad," sang Slughorn plaintively. "They laid him to rest with his hat inside out. And his wand snapped in two, which was sad."

". . . terrible," Hagrid grunted, and his great shaggy head rolled sideways onto his arms and he fell asleep, snoring deeply.

"Sorry," said Slughorn with a hiccup. "Can't carry a tune to save my life."

"Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," said Dawn quietly. "He was talking about Harry's mom and dad dying."

"Oh," said Slughorn, repressing a large belch. "Oh dear. Yes, that was — was terrible indeed. Terrible . . . terrible ... I don't — don't suppose you remember it, Harry?"

Dawn looked at Harry with sympathy. It was the very memory that Dumbledore had shown her. When he told her of the choice she would have to make. In a way she wished he hadn't shown her that memory.

"No — well, I was only one when they died," said Harry. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?"

"I did," Dawn said.

"I — I didn't," said Slughorn in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at Dawn quizzically. He couldn't remember ever telling Dawn about his parent's death.

"Yeah . . . Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum," said Harry.

Slughorn gave a great shudder.

"He told her to get out of the way," said Harry remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."

"Oh dear," breathed Slughorn. "She could have . . . she needn't . . . That's awful. . . ."

"It is, isn't it?" said Harry. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort. . . but he just laughed..."

"That's enough!" said Slughorn suddenly. "Really, my dear boy, enough . . . I'm an old man ... I don't need to hear ... I don't want to hear ..."

"I forgot," lied Harry, Felix Felicis leading him on. "You liked her, didn't you?"

"Liked her?" said Slughorn. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her. . . . Very brave . . . Very funny... It was the most horrible thing..."

"But you won't help her son," said Harry. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory."

Hagrid's rumbling snores filled the cabin. Harry looked steadily into Slughorn's tear-filled eyes.

The Potions master seemed unable to look away. "Don't say that. It isn't a question ... If it were to help you, of course . . . but no purpose can be served . . ."

"It can," said Harry clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information. Even Dawn needs information." Looking Slughorn straight in the eye, Harry leaned forward a little. "I am theChosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory. And Dawn needs to know what I face so she is prepared for the possibility…"

Slughorn turned paler than ever; his shiny forehead gleamed with sweat. "You are the Chosen One?"

"Of course I am," said Harry calmly.

"But then . . . my dear boy . . . you're asking a great deal. . . you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy-" Slughorn said.

"You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?'" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, Harry, of course I do, but —" Slughorn said.

"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?" Harry asked.

Slughorn said nothing; he looked terrified.

"Be brave like my mother, Professor. . . ." Harry said.

Slughorn raised a pudgy hand and pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth; he looked for a moment like an enormously overgrown baby.

"I am not proud . . ." Slughorn whispered through his fingers. "I am ashamed of what — of what that memory shows. ... I think I may have done great damage that day. ..."

"You'd cancel out anything you did by giving us the memory," said Dawn. "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do."

Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Looking into Harry's eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Harry.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Harry said.

"You're a good boy," said Professor Slughorn, tears trickling down his fat cheeks. "And you've got her eyes. . . . Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it. . . " He then looked to Dawn. "You take care of him."

Dawn smiled, "I will."

Slughorn put his head on his arms, gave a deep sigh, and fell asleep.

They stepped out of Hagrid's hut but didn't move very far before Harry grabbed Dawn's arm. "When did I tell you about my parent's death?" Harry asked.

Dawn sighed as the Felix Felicis told her that it was time Harry knew the truth. That he would not influence her decision. "Dumbledore showed me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your memory of their death," Dawn said. "He went for your dad first. While your mom and you were upstairs in the nursery. Your mom begged Voldemort not to kill you. He told her to get out of the way. What Voldemort told you about saying your mom could have left had been a lie. He never offered her the choice he just told her to get out of the way."

"Why would Dumbledore show you how my parents died?" Harry asked.

"To explain to me the choice I will have to make." Dawn said.

"The choice…" Harry said and then realization hit him. "Of whether to do what my mum did… to willingly sacrifice yourself for me."

Dawn nodded, "Yes."

"Oh I am so sorry, Dawn." Harry said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry you have to make that choice."

Dawn smiled, "I know, Harry. I know."


	60. Chapter 60: Horcruxes

**Chapter 60: Horcruxes**

Harry and Dawn could feel the Felix Felicis wearing off as he creeped back into the castle. The front door had remained unlocked for them, but on the third floor they met Peeves and only narrowly avoided detection by diving sideways through one of the shortcuts. By the time they got up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry had pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, they were not surprised to find her in a most unhelpful mood.

"What sort of time do you call this?" The Fat Lady said.

"I'm really sorry — We had to go out for something important —" Dawn said.

"Well, the password changed at midnight, so you'll just have to sleep in the corridor, won't you?" The Fat Lady said.

"You're joking!" said Harry. "Why did it have to change at midnight?"

"That's the way it is," said the Fat Lady. "If you're angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security."

"Fantastic," said Harry bitterly. "Really brilliant. Yeah, I would go and take it up with Dumbledore if he was here, because he's the one who wanted me and Dawn to —"

"He is here," said a voice behind Harry and Dawn. "Professor Dumbledore returned to the school an hour ago."

Nearly Headless Nick was gliding toward Harry and Dawn.

"I had it from the Bloody Baron, who saw him arrive," said Nick. "He appeared, according to the Baron, to be in good spirits, though a little tired, of course."

"Where is he?" said Harry, his heart leaping,"

"Oh, groaning and clanking up on the Astronomy Tower , it's a, favorite pastime of his —" Nick said.

"Not the Bloody Baron — Dumbledore!" Dawn said.

"Oh — in his office," said Nick. "I believe, from what the Baron said, that he had business to attend to before turning in —"

"Yeah, he has," said Harry. He and Dawn wheeled about and sprinted off again.

Within minutes, Harry was saying "toffee eclairs" to Dumbledore's gargoyle, which leapt aside, permitting Harry and Dawn entrance onto the spiral staircase.

"Enter," said Dumbledore when Harry knocked.

Harry pushed open the door and he and Dawn entered.

"Good gracious, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore in surprise. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"Sir — We've got it. We've got the memory from Slughorn." Dawn said.

Harry pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then his face split in a wide smile.

"Harry, Dawn, this is spectacular news! Very well done indeed! I knew you both could do it!" Dumbledore said as he hurried around his desk, took the bottle with Slughorn's memory in his uninjured hand, and strode over to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve.

"And now," said Dumbledore, placing the stone basin upon the desk and emptying the contents of the bottle into it. "Now, at last. we shall see. Harry, Dawn, quickly . . ."

Harry bowed first and then Dawn and suddenly they were once again in Horace Slughorn's office many years before.

Riddle asked, "Sir is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite —" Several of the boys tittered again. "— I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have excellent contacts at the Ministry."

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. "I don't know that politics would suit me, sir. I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other.

"Nonsense," said Slughorn briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."

The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around.

"Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by in morrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was still standing there. "Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." Riddle said.

Slughorn noded, "Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away. . . ."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?" Riddle asked.

Slughorn stared at him. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?"

"Not exactly, sir," said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No . . . well. . . you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you — sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously — I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could — so I just thought I'd –"

"He's quite the flatterer isn't he?" Dawn said to herself.

Dumbledore simply laughed.

"Well," said Slughorn, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," said Riddle.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form ..."

"I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost. . . but still, I was alive." Harry said absentmindedly.

Dawn looked at Harry and she understood now what was going on. Voldemort had created Horcruxes.

"... few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable." Slughorn said.

But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing. "How do you split your soul?"

"Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splittingit is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?" Riddle asked.

"By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By commiting murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion —" Slughorn sid.

"The Riddles, Morfin..." Dawn said.

"Encase? But how —?" Riddle asked.

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughorn shaking his head. "Do I look as though I have tried it — do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to offend . . ."

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly, "It is natural to feel some curiosity about these things. . . . Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic. . . ."

"Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though — just out of curiosity — I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven — ?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case . . . bad enough to divide the soul . . . but to rip it into seven pieces . . ."

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before and he was regretting entering into the conversation at all. "Of course, this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic . . ."

"Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly.

"But all the same, Tom . . . keep it quiet, what I've told — that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know. . . . Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it. ..."

"I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, and he left.

"Thank you, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore quietly. "Let us go. . . ."

When Harry and Dawn were back in the office Dumbledore moved quickly and sat down behind his desk.

Dawn and Harry sat too and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," said Dumbledore at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go. ..."

"Well, Harry, Dawn," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard. At the same age as you two are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing all he could to find out how to make himself immortal."

"You think he succeeded then, sir?" asked Harry. "He made a Horcrux? And that's why he didn't die when he attacked me? He had a Horcrux hidden somewhere? A bit of his soul was safe?"

"A bit... or more. As Dawn has already recognized," said Dumbledore. "You heard Voldemort, what he particularly wanted from Horace was an opinion on what would happen to the wizard who created more than one Horcrux, what would happen to the wizard so determined to evade death that he would be prepared to murder many times, rip his soul repeatedly, so as to store it in many, separately concealed Horcruxes. No book would have given him that information. As far as I know — as far, I am sure, as Voldemort knew — no wizard had ever done more than tear his soul in two."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, marshaling his thought, and then said, "Four years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul."

"Where?" asked Harry. "How?"

"You handed it to me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "The diary, Riddles diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't understand, sir," said Harry.

"Well, although I did not see the Riddle who came out of the diary, what you described to me was a phenomenon I had never witnessed. A mere memory starting to act and think for itself? A mere memory, sapping the life out of the girl into whose hands it had fallen? No, something much more sinister had lived inside that book. ... a fragment of soul, I was almost sure of it. The diary had been a Horcrux. But this raised as many questions as it answered. What intrigued and alarmed me most was that that diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard."

"1 still don't understand," said Harry.

"Well, it worked as a Horcrux is supposed to work — in other words, the fragment of soul concealed inside it was kept safe and had undoubtedly played its part in preventing the death of its owner. But there could be no doubt that Riddle really wanted that diary read, wanted the piece of his soul to inhabit or possess somebody else, so that Slytherin's monster would be unleashed again."

"Well, he didn't want his hard work to be wasted," said Harry. "He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take credit at the time."

"Quite correct," said Dumbledore, nodding. "But don't you see, Harry, Dawn, that if he intended the diary to be passed to, or planted on, some future Hogwarts student, he was being remarkably blase about that precious fragment of his soul concealed within it. The point of a Horcrux is, as Professor Slughorn explained, to keep part of the self hidden and safe, not to fling it into somebody else's path and run the risk that they might destroy it — as indeed happened: That particular fragment of soul is no more; you saw to that. The careless way in which Voldemort regarded this Horcrux seemed most ominous to me. It suggested that he must have made — or had been planning to make — more Horcruxes, so that the loss of his first would not be so detrimental. I did not wish to believe it, but nothing else seemed to make sense. Then you told me, two years later, that on the night that Voldemort returned to his body, he made a most illuminating and alarming statement to his Death Eaters. 'I who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.' That was what you told me he said. 'Further than anybody!' And I thought I knew what that meant, though the Death Eaters did not. He was referring to his Horcruxes, Horcruxes in the plural, Harry, which I don't believe any other wizard has ever had. Yet it fitted: Lord Voldomort has seemed to grow less human with the passing years, and the transformation he had undergone seemed to me to be only explainable if his soul was mutilated beyond the realms of what we might call 'usual evil' ..."

"So he's made himself impossible to kill by murdering other people?" said Dawn.

"Why couldn't he make a Sorcerer's Stone, or steal one, if he was so interested in immortality?" Harry said.

"Well, we know that he tried to do just that, five years ago," s;n«l Dumbledore. "But there are several reasons why, I think, a Sorcerer's Stone would appeal less than Horcruxes to Lord Voldemort, While the Elixir of Life does indeed extend life, it must be drunk regularly, for all eternity, if the drinker is to maintain the immortality. Therefore, Voldemort would be entirely dependant on the Elixir, and if it ran out, or was contaminated, or if the Stone was stolen, he would die just like any other man. Voldemort likes to operate alone, remember. I believe that he would have found the thought of being dependent, even on the Elixir, intolerable. Of course he was prepared to drink it if it would take him out of the horrible part-life to which he was condemned after attacking you, but only to regain a body. Thereafter, I am convinced, he intended to continue to rely on his Horcruxes. He would need nothing more, if only he could regain a human form. He was already immortal, you see ... or as close to immortal as any man can be. But now, Harry, Dawn, armed with this information, the crucial memory you have succeeded in procuring for us, we are closer to the secret of finishing Lord Voldemort than anyone has ever been before. You heard him, Harry, Dawn: 'Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces . . . isn't seven the most powerfully magical number . . .' Isn't seven the most powerfully magical number. Yes, I think the idea of a seven-part soul would greatly appeal to Lord Voldemort."

"He made seven Horcruxes?" said Harry, horror-struck. "But they could be anywhere in the world — hidden — buried or invisible —"

"I am glad to see you appreciate the magnitude of the problem," said Dumbledore calmly. "But firstly, no, Harry, not seven Horcruxes: six. The seventh part of his soul, however maimed, resides inside his regenerated body. That was the part of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during his exile; without that, he has no self at all. That seventh piece of soul will be the last that anybody wishing to kill Voldemort must attack — the piece that lives in his body."

"But the six Horcruxes, then," said Harry, a little desperately, "how are we supposed to find them?"

"You are forgetting . . . you have already destroyed one of them. And I have destroyed another."

"You have?" said Harry eagerly.

"Marvolo's Ring." Dawn said.

"Yes indeed, Dawn," said Dumbledore, and he raised his blackened, burned-looking hand. "The ring, Harry. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse there was upon it too. Had it not been — forgive me the lack of seemly modesty — for my own prodigious skill, and for Professor Snape's timely action when I returned to Hogwarts, desperately injured, I might not have lived to tell the tale. However, a withered hand does not seem an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

"But how did you find it?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you now know, for many years I have made it my business to discover as much as I can about Voldemort's past life. I have traveled widely, visiting those places he once knew. I stumbled across the ring hidden in the ruin of the Gaunt's house. It seem that once Voldemort had succeeded in sealing a piece of his soul in side it, he did not want to wear it anymore. He hid it, protected by many powerful enchantments, in the shack where his ancestors had once lived, never guessing that I might one day take the trouble to visit the ruin, or that I might be keeping an eye open for traces of magical concealment. However, we should not congratulate ourselves too heartily. You destroyed the diary and I the ring, but if we are right in our theory of a seven-part soul, four Horcruxes remain."

"And they could be anything?" said Harry. "They could be oh, in tin cans or, I dunno, empty potion bottles. . . ."

"No they won't Harry." Dawn said and Harry turned to her. "He would have put them in something he cherished. One of his trophies."

"Dawn is correct, Harry. Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. His pride, his belief in his own superiority, his determination to carve for himself a startling place in magical history; these things, suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcrux with some care, favoring objects worthy of the honor."

"The diary wasn't that special." Harry said.

"The diary, as you have said yourself, was proof that he was the Heir of Slytherin. I am sure that Voldemort considered it of stupendous importance." Dumbledore said.

"So, the other Horcruxes?" said Harry. "Do you think you know what they are, sir?"

"I can only guess," said Dumbledore. "For the reasons I have already given, I believe that Lord Voldemort would prefer objects that, in themselves, have a certain grandeur. I have therefore trawled back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artifacts have disappeared around him."

"The locket!" said Harry loudly, "Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I would be prepared to bet — perhaps not my other hand — but a couple of fingers, that they became Horcruxes three and four. The remaining two, assuming again that he created a total of six, are more of a problem, but I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from the four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination. I cannot answer for whether he ever managed to find anything of Ravenclaw's. I am confident, however, that the only known relic of Gryffindor remains safe."

Dumbledore pointed his blackened fingers to the wall behind him, where a ruby-encrusted sword reposed within a glass case.

"Do you think that's why he really wanted to come back to Hogwarts, sir?" said Harry. "To try and find something from one of the other founders?"

"My thoughts precisely," said Dumbledore. "But unfortunately, that does not advance us much further, for he was turned away, or so I believe, without the chance to search the school. I am forced to conclude that he never fulfilled his ambition of collecting four founders' objects. He definitely had two — he may have found three — that is the best we can do for now."

"Even if he got something of Ravenclaw's or of Gryffindor's, that leaves a sixth Horcrux," said Harry, counting on his fingers. "Unless he's got both?"

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore. "I think I know what the sixth Horcrux is. I wonder what you will say when I confess that I have been curious for a while about the behavior of the snake, Nagini?"

"The snake?" said Dawn, startled. "You can use animals as Horcruxes?"

"Well, it is inadvisable to do so," said Dumbledore, "because to confide a part of your soul to something that can think and move for itself is obviously a very risky business. However, if my calculations are correct, Voldemort was still at least one Horcrux short of his goal of six when he entered your parents' house, Harry, with the intention of killing you. He seems to have reserved the process of making Horcruxes for particularly significant deaths. You would certainly have been that. He believed that in killing you, he was destroying the danger the prophecy had outlined. He believed he was making himself invincible. I am sure that he was intending to make his final Horcrux with your death. As we know, he failed. After an interval of some years, however, he used Nagini to kill an old Muggle man, and it might then have occurred to him to turn her into his last Horcrux. She underlines the Slytherin connection, which enhances Lord Voldemorts mystique; I think he is perhaps as fond of her as he can be of anything; he certainly likes to keep her close, and he seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth."

"So," said Harry, "the diary's gone, the ring's gone. The cup, the locket, and the snake are still intact, and you think there might be a Horcrux that was once Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's?"

"An admirably succinct and accurate summary, yes," said Dumbledore, bowing his head.

"So . . . are you still looking for them, sir? Is that where you've been going when you've been leaving the school?" Dawn asked.

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "I have been looking for a very long time. I think. . . perhaps ... I may be close to finding another one. There are hopeful signs."

"And if you do," said Harry quickly, "can I come with you and help get rid of it?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so. I think both you and Dawn can."

"We can?" said Harry, thoroughly taken aback.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "I think you have both earned that right."

"Does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed, sir? Can he feel it?" Harry asked.

"A very interesting question, Harry. I believe not. I believe that Voldemort is now so immersed in evil, and these crucial parts of himself have been detached for so long, he does not feel as we do. Perhaps, at the point of death, he might be aware of his loss . . . but he was not aware, for instance, that the diary had been destroyed until he forced the truth out of Lucius Malfoy. When Voldemort discovered that the diary had been mutilated and robbed of all its powers, I am told that his anger was terrible to behold."

"But I thought he meant Lucius Malfoy to smuggle it into Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Yes, he did, years ago, when he was sure he would be able to create more Horcruxes, but still Lucius was supposed to wait for Voldemorts say-so, and he never received it, for Voldemort vanished shortly after giving him the diary. No doubt he thought that Lucius would not dare do anything with the Horcrux other than guard it carefully, but he was counting too much upon Lucius's fear of a master who had been gone for years and whom Lucius believed dead. Of course, Lucius did not know what the diary really was. I understand that Voldemort had told him the diary would cause the Chamber of Secrets to reopen because it was cleverly enchanted. Had Lucius known he held a portion of his masters soul in his hands, he would undoubtedly have treated it with more reverence — but instead he went ahead and carried out the old plan for his own ends. By planting the diary upon Arthur Weasleys daughter, he hoped to discredit Arthur and get rid of a highly incriminating magical object in one stroke. Ah, poor Lucius . . . what with Voldemorts fury about the fact that he threw away the Horcrux for his own gain, and the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I would not be surprised if he is not secretly glad to be safe in Azkaban at the moment."

"So if all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort could be killed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort even without his Horcruxes."

"But I haven't got uncommon skill and power," said Harry, before he could stop himself.

"Yes, you have," said Dumbledore firmly. "You have a power that Voldemort has never had. You can —"

"I know!" said Harry impatiently. "I can love!"

"Yes, Harry, you can love," said Dumbledore. "Which, given everything that has happened to you, is a great and remarkable thing. You are still too young to understand how unusual you are, Harry."

"So, when the prophecy says that I'll have 'power the Dark Lord knows not,' it just means — love?" Harry asks.

"Yes — just love," said Dumbledore. "But Harry, never forget that what the prophecy says is only significant because Voldemort made it so. I told you this at the end of last year. Voldemort singled you out as the person who would be most dangerous to him — and in doing so, he made you the person who would be most dangerous to him!"

"But it comes to the same —" Harry said.

"No, it doesn't!" said Dumbledore, sounding impatient now. Pointing at Harry with his black, withered hand, he said, "You are setting too much store by the prophecy!"

"But," spluttered Harry, "but you said the prophecy means —"

"If Voldemort had never heard of the prophecy, would it have been fulfilled? Would it have meant anything? Of course not! Ho you think every prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy has been fulfilled?"

"But," said Harry, bewildered, "but last year, you said one of us would have to kill the other —"

"Harry, Harry, only because Voldemort made a grave error, and acted on Professor Trelawney's words! If Voldemort had never murdered your father, would he have imparted in you a furious desire for revenge? Of course not! If he had not forced your mother to die for you, would he have given you a magical protection he could not penetrate? Of course not, Harry! Don't you see? Voldemort himself created his worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do! Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress? All of them realize that, one day, amongst their many victims, there is sure to be one who rises against them and strikes back! Voldemort is no different! Always he was on the lookout for the one who would challenge him. He heard the prophecy and he leapt into action, with the result that he not only handpicked the man most likely to finish him, he handed him uniquely deadly weapons!"

"But —" Harry said.

"It is essential that you understand this!" said Dumbledore, standing up and striding about the room. "By attempting to kill you, Voldemort himself singled out the remarkable person who sits here in front of me, and gave him the tools for the job! It is Voldemort's fault that you were able to see into his thoughts, his ambitions, that you even understand the snakelike language in which he gives orders, and yet, Harry, despite your privileged insight into Voldemort's world, you have never been seduced by the Dark Arts, never, even for a second, shown the slightest desire to become one of Voldemort's followers!"

"Of course I haven't!" said Harry indignantly. "He killed my mum and dad!"

"You are protected, in short, by your ability to love!" said Dumbledore loudly. "The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into a mirror that reflected your heart's desire, and it showed you only the way to thwart Lord Voldemort, and not immortality or riches. Harry, have you any idea how few wizards could have seen what you saw in that mirror? Voldemort should have known then what he was dealing with, but he did not! But he knows it now. You have flitted into Lord Voldemort's mind without damage to yourself, but he cannot possess you without enduring mortal agony, as he discovered in the Ministry. I do not think he understands why, Harry, but then, he was in such a hurry to mutilate his own soul, he never paused to understand the incomparable power of a soul that is untarnished and whole."

"But, sir," said Harry, "it all comes to the same thing, doesn't it? I've got to try and kill him, or —"

"Got to?" said Dumbledore. "Of course you've got to! But not because of the prophecy! Because you, yourself, will never rest until you've tried! We both know it! Imagine, please, just for a moment, that you had never heard that prophecy! How would you feel about Voldemort now? Think!"

"I'd want him finished," said Harry quietly. "And I'd want to do it."

"Of course you would!" cried Dumbledore. "You see, the prophecy does not mean you have to do anything! But the prophecy caused Lord Voldemort to mark you as his equal. ... In other words, you are free to choose your way, quite free to turn your back on the prophecy! But Voldemort continues to set store by the prophecy. He will continue to hunt you . . . which makes it certain, really, that —"

"That one of us is going to end up killing the other," said Harry. "Yes."

And Dawn knew right then what she would do. She had to die so that Harry could live. She had to willingly sacrifice herself for the person she loved. "Professor."

"I know Dawn. I knew from the moment you left my office when I showed you alone that memory." Dumbledore said. "I knew you would tell Harry of the choice. In fact I wanted you to. In fact I believe it has in fact brought the two of you even closer together."

"It has?" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded, "It has, if I could look at your souls right now. I would see that they are perfectly in tune with each other. It is so rare that we find our soul mates. But you Harry have found yours in the one person who understands your life more than any one else. And you understand hers more than anyone else. For you both are two halves of a whole."


	61. Chapter 61: Sectumsempra

**Chapter 61: Sectumsempra**

Dawn and Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that had happened during next morning's Charms lesson (having first cast the Muffliato spell upon those nearest them). They were both satisfyingly impressed by the way they had wheedled the memory out of Slughorn and positively awed when he told them about Voldemort's Horcruxes but Ron was the only one awed at Dumbledore's promise to take Dawn and Harry along, should he find another one. Hermione of course had no problems with Harry going with Dumbledore, but her sister was another matter.

"Wow," said Ron.

"Dawn, I don't know." Hermione said. "It could be dangerous."

Dawn sighed, "I'm a Slayer, Hermione. Plus I will be with Harry and Dumbledore. I'll be safe."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I would feel much better if Buffy or I could go though."

Dawn smiled at Hermione, "I know."

"Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore . . . and try and destroy . . . wow." Ron said.

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall.

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now. ..." He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermiones shoulder Lavender burst into tears.

Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her. "I think Hermione finally got through to Lavender. She's been that way since Hermione told her she was a Slayer."

"Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry." Hermione said.

"How come?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, something really silly . . . She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself . . . but they've been a bit rocky for ages." Hermione said. "Of course, this puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?"

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.

"The Quidditch team," said Hermione. "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking . . ."

"Oh — oh yeah," said Harry.

"Yeah it could be bad." Dawn said.

"Flitwick," said Ron in a warning tone.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action . . . Let me see you try. . . ."

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded.

"Yes ... for homework," said Professor Flitwick, "practice."

They had one of their rare joint free periods after Charms and walked back to the common room together.

Hermione cried as the entered the portrait hole, "Katie! You're back! Are you okay?"

"I'm really well!" Katie said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry. . . ."

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, and Dawn… we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie . . . that necklace . . . can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Dawn.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back..."

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione sat down at a window table and ponder what she had told them.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen. . . ."

"But there are wards up to keep boys out of girl's areas like the girls dormitory. Wouldn't there be wards to keep boys out of the girl's bathroom? And wouldn't they make the wards able to differentiate between someone polyjuiced and an actual girl?" Dawn said.

"It's a possibility I guess." Harry said. "I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix," said Harry, "and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"That would be a complete waste of potion," said Hermione flatly. "Luck can only get you so far, Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You and Dawn'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him ..."

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Hermione. "It'd be great to have a stock of it. ... Have a look in the book... "

Harry pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bap, and looked up Felix Felicis. "Blimey, its seriously complicated. And it takes six months.,. You've got to let it stew. ..."

"Six months?" Dawn said. "We don't have that kind of time. We would have had to been brewing it at Christmas to use it now."

"Typical," said Ron.

Harry was about to put his book away again when he noticed the corner of a page folded down; turning to it, he saw the Sectumsempra spell.

The following fortnight saw the best Quidditch practices Dawn had known as Chaser. The team was so pleased to be rid of McLaggen, so glad to have Katie back at last, that they were flying extremely well.

Ginny did not seem at all upset about the breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she along with Dawn was the life and soul of the team. Ginny's imitations of Ron anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as theQuaffle sped toward him, or Dawn's imitation of Harry bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked out cold, kept them all highly amused.

Harry smiled at Dawn, even with the fact of the choice Dawn might have to make hanging over them. He found that Dumbledore had been right, he knew now that Dawn was the one for him. He couldn't see her not being in his life anymore than she could not see him being in hers. He intended to talk to Buffy her consent to possibly propose to Dawn.

A few days before the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Harry and Dawn found themselves walking down to dinner alone from the common room, Ron having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she thought she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay. They made a detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking the Marauder's Map as they went. For a moment they could not find Malfoy anywhere and assumed he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement again, but then they saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys' bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle.

They dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, they pressed his ear against the door. They could not hear anything. Harry very quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't. . . tell me what's wrong ... I can help you. . . ."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless 1 do it soon ... he says he'll kill me. ..."

Dawn blinked unsure of what she was seeing, was Malfoy crying? She looked to Harry and was sure he had noticed the same thing.

Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into mirror and saw Harry and Dawn staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Dawn and Harry pulled out their own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another —

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Dawn attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly. "Cruci —" Malfoy started to say.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry and Dawn at the same time.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest from the double curses as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the floor, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No —" gasped Harry and Dawn.

Harry and Dawn plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

"No — we didn't —" Harry said.

Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door banged open behind Harry and Dawn and they looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry and Dawn roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's and Dawn's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that... Come..." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter, Summers . . . You both wait here for me."

It did not occur to Harry or Dawn for a second to disobey. They stood up slowly, shaking, and looked down at the wet floor.

Snape returned ten minutes later. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Go," he said to Myrtle.

"We didn't mean it to happen," said Harry at once. "We didn't know what that spell did."

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter, Summers," Snape said quietly. "Who would have thought either of you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?"

"We — read about it somewhere." Dawn said.

"Where?" Snape asked.

"It was — a library book," Harry invented wildly. "I can't remember what it was call —"

"Liar," said Snape.

"Bring me your schoolbags," said Snape softly, "and all of your schoolbooks. All of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

There was no point arguing. Harry and Dawn turned at once and headed out of the bathroom. Once out in the corridor Dawn stopped Harry. "I'm going to find Buffy. Get my books and we'll meet you back here."

Harry nodded and they headed off in two different directions.

Dawn stepped in front of the portrait to Buffy's suite. "Is Buffy here?"

"Yes." The woman in the portrait said.

"Hellmouth." Dawn said and the portrait swung open and she slipped through the portrait hole. "Buffy."

Buffy looked up at her sister somewhat startled to see her there. "What is it Dawn?"

"Harry and I are in trouble. Big trouble, we used a spell we didn't know what it would do. We were just trying to defend ourselves from Malfoy." Dawn said.

"Who's the Professor that's accusing you of attacking Malfoy?" Buffy asked.

"Snape," Dawn said.

Buffy was out of seat in an instant, "Take me to him. Where is Harry?"

"Getting our textbooks Snape thinks the spell came from one of them." Dawn said as they quickly walked back to the boy's bathroom.

"And did it?" Buffy asked.

"I'd rather not say out here." Dawn said. "I'll tell you back in your suite in private."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

Harry ran into Buffy and Dawn just outside the bathroom. He handed Dawn her schoolbag.

"I'm going to stay out here and listen." Buffy said. "I want to make a big entrance if I think I'm needed. I doubt Snape will be fair so I will probably be needed."

Harry and Dawn nodded and then entered the bathroom leaving the door open just enough so Buffy could hear what went on inside.

Snape held out his hands wordlessly for Harry and Dawn's schoolbag. They handed them over and waited.

One by one, Snape extracted books and examined them, first from Dawn's bag and then Harry's. Finally, the only book left was the Potions book in Harry's bag.

"This is your copy of Advanced Potion-Making, is it, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes," said Harry, still breathing hard.

"You're quite sure of that, are you, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes," said Harry, with a touch more defiance.

Snape frowned, "This is the copy of Advanced Potion-Making that you purchased from Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yes," said Harry firmly.

"Then why," asked Snape, "does it have the name 'Roonil Wazlib' written inside the front cover?"

"That's my nickname for Harry." Dawn said.

"His nickname," repeated Snape.

"Yeah . . . that's what Dawn calls me," said Harry.

"I understand what a nickname is," said Snape. "Do you know what I think, Potter? Summers? I think that you both are liars and cheats and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. What do you think, Potter? Summers?"

"I don't think that's happening." Buffy said as she walked in.

"Summers what are you doing here?" Snape snapped at Buffy.

"Easy righting a wrong. Dawn came to me and explained that it was self defense. That Malfoy started it. While it is regrettable they used a spell that hurt Mr. Malfoy. They will serve no detention."

"And why not?" Snape said angrily.

"Because I gave them permission. Or do you forget the end of last year when I told Mr. Malfoy if he continued to diss my family, of which I consider Harry a part of since he is dating my sister. That Mr. Malfoy would be serving detention till long after he left Hogwarts, and I even gave Dawn permission to protect herself from his attacks."

Snape frowned, "Why am I not surprised you would side with them. Dumbledore will hear of this."

"So? Dawn why don't you explain it." Buffy said.

Dawn smiled, "Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix sides with the Slayers. Did you know Professor there are 3 Slayers at Hogwarts?"

Snape glared at Dawn, "That is impossible."

"It is the truth out of the 4 Slayers currently active, 3 of them are in Hogwarts. You see when I was 16 I drowned calling one. At the end of last year in the Ministry I crossed the veil activating a second. And because of who Dawn is she became the fourth active Slayer early this year." Buffy said. "Now Snape you can either forget your detention or I will see you lose your position. You see Dumbledore let me decide if I wanted to work with you. You have been on probation since before the beginning of the year.

Snape frowned, "Very well no detention. But both Potter and Summers should be punished for the use of that spell."

Buffy sighed, "How about they lose fifty house points a piece?"

"No. No Quidditch for the rest of the term." Snape said. "And on this I will not take no for an answer."

Buffy sighed she knew she could fight him and go to Dumbledore but the loss of Quidditch was not as bad as spending detention, "Fine."

Snape turned and headed out of the bathroom without another word.

Harry and Dawn glared at Buffy.

"No Quidditch?" Dawn said. "You just killed our chances of getting anything but fourth place."

Buffy sighed, "Dawn I'm sorry. I could have fought him of course. But in the end even the threat of taking away the detention wouldn't have held up. Dumbledore would have sided with Snape since you two whether in self defense or not did injure Malfoy. Be lucky you're not in detention, with Snape. Be lucky he didn't call my bluff."

Harry and Dawn looked at each other and then nodded. They reasoned it was better to lose Quidditch for the rest of the term than to spend detention with Snape instead.

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione, an hour later in the common room.

"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron angrily.

Harry and Dawn never made it to dinner, despite Buffy's justifications, neither of them had much of an appetite.

The news traveled very fast: Apparently Moaning Myrtle had taken it upon herself to pop up in every bathroom in the castle to tell the story. Harry and Dawn were called out of the common room to endure fifteen highly unpleasant minutes in the company of Professor McGonagall, who had told them that if not for Buffy they could have been expelled and that she supported wholeheartedly Snape's punishment of the loss of Quidditch.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, evidently unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I."

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

Dawn wisely stayed out of the discussion. She now agreed with Hermione. She still felt sick about using that spell on Malfoy.

The looks on the Gryffindor team's faces when Harry and Dawn had told them they would not be able to play on Saturday had been the worst punishment of all. They had just told Ginny that she would be playing Seeker on Saturday and that Dean would be rejoining the team as Chaser in her place. And that Demelza would be replacing Dawn.

"Harry," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell —"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually defending—"

"Hermione, drop it." Dawn said as tears came to her eyes. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I can't play Quidditch. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy."

Harry nodded, "And you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good' — he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else. . . ."

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back —?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have —"

"— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Dawn and she stormed out of the common room.

Ginny shook her head as she watched Dawn, "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry and Dawn had something good up their sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry and Dawn wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed them! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself. We all know the only reason you even pretend to understand was because Dawn was on the team."

By Saturday morning Dawn was still in a bad mood that she didn't even go down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor's. She had planned to stay in Buffy's suite alone. When instead she found herself instead in the hospital wing standing before Malfoy's bed.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Malfoy said.

"To apologize." Dawn said. "If I had known what the spell did I would never ever have used it on anyone let alone you."

Malfoy looked at Dawn shocked he never had expected her to apologize. "What does your boyfriend think about you doing this?"

"Harry doesn't know I'm here. He probably thinks I'm either in Buffy's suite or Gryffindor Tower. I told him I wanted to be alone." Dawn said.

Malfoy nodded as an idea came to him, "Can I tell you something?" Dawn nodded. "And you won't repeat it not even to Potter?" Dawn sighed and nodded. He rolled up his sleeve and there as Harry had said was the Dark Mark. "I have to do something for him, and I don't want to. For months I've been trying to find a way to disappear so I wouldn't have to do it."

Dawn sighed, "I don't know what you have to do, and I probably don't want to know. But you don't have to do it you know. You can fight him."

Malfoy sighs, "I wish it was that easy."

Dawn and Malfoy spent the next few hours just talking. If truth be told they knew they would never be friends but they both nolonger considered each other enemies either.

In the Gryffindor Tower there was a roar of celebration as Dawn entered later.

"We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Dawn. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Dawn sighed and looked down not wanting to meet Ron's eyes. When she looked up she spotted Ginny throw her arms around Harry. Then something happened that turned Dawn's stomach, Ginny kissed Harry. She turned and burst out of the portrait hole as Harry caught sight of her.

"Dawn!" Harry yelled. "Sorry Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "Its okay, Harry. Go after her."

Harry darted out of the common room and looked around he spotted Dawn half way down the corridor heading towards Buffy's suite. "Dawn wait up."

Either Dawn didn't hear him or she didn't want to hear him because she kept walking.

Harry picked up his pace and just outside the portrait to Buffy's suite he finally caught up with Dawn. "Dawn wait. It's not what you think."

"So you weren't kissing Ginny?" Dawn spat out.

"Well then it was what you saw but not what you think. I love you, Dawn. Only you." Harry said. "In fact Ginny was congratulating me."

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"Ask Buffy, she knows." Harry said.

Dawn shook her head, "Hellmouth."

The portrait hole opened to find Hermione and Buffy standing there smiling.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"I had a visit during the Quidditch match, Dawn." Buffy said. "Harry wanted to ask me a very important question since I'm the oldest in the family."

And with that Harry turned and dropped to one knee next to Dawn, "Dawn Marie Summers. After we have left Hogwarts will you consent to being my wife?"

Dawn stares at Harry for who knows how long.

"Well?" Hermione and Buffy say.

Dawn smiles, "Yes."


	62. Chapter 62: The Seer Overheard

**Chapter 62: The Seer Overheard**

Despite the fact that Harry had proposed to Dawn in the privacy of Buffy's suite. The news quickly spread through out the castle. Dawn had to wonder if Buffy had leaked the wonderful news to her fellow students.

Harry and Dawn found themselves newly and happily impervious to gossip over the next few weeks. After all, it made a very nice change to be talked about because of something that was making them happier than they could remember being for a very long time, rather than because they had been involved in horrific scenes of Dark magic.

'You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Dawn, as she sat on the common-room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me is if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter.

Harry ignored them. "What did you tell her?"

"Told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Dawn, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning.

Later Harry was sitting beside the window in the common room, supposedly finishing his Herbology homework but in reality he was reliving the happy moment in Buffy's suite.

Hermione dropped into the seat between him and Ron with an unpleasantly purposeful look on her face. "I want to talk to you, Harry."

"What about?" said Harry.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince." Hermione said.

"Oh, not again," Dawn said as she entered the common room. "Will you please drop it, 'Mione?"

"I'm not dropping it," said Hermione firmly, "not until Harry has heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells -"

"He didn't make a hobby of it -" Harry said.

"He, he - who says it's a he?" Hermione said.

"We've been through this," said Harry crossly. "Prince, Hermione, Prince!"

"Right!" said Hermione. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Harry picked up the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age; The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She was not pretty; she looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team.

"So?" said Harry, scanning the short news item to which the picture belonged; it was a rather dull story about inter-school competitions.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. Prince, Harry." Hermione said.

Dawn burst out laughing when she saw where Hermione was going. "No way."

'What?' Hermione said.

"You think she was the Half-Blood ...? Oh, come on." Dawn said.

"Well, why not? Dawn, there aren't any real princes in the wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was "Prince", and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a "half-blood Prince"!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione ..." Harry said.

"But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell." Harry said.

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," said Hermione angrily.

"How can I have hung round with you for five years and not think girls are clever?" said Harry, stung by this. "Come on I think Dawn is clever."

Dawn reached over and kissed Harry. "Thank you."

"Anyways it's the way he writes. I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this, anyway?" Harry said.

"The library," said Hermione, predictably. "There's a whole collection of old Prophets up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," said Harry irritably.

"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You know, 'Mione. Once she gets her mind on something…"

Harry nodded.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," said Ron.

"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry said.

"Course not," said Ron robustly. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway ... without his bezoar tip ..." he drew his finger significantly across his own throat, "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great -"

"Nor am I," said Harry quickly.

Dawn looked at Harry and Ron, she hadn't told them what Malfoy had said or that she had even gone to apologize to him. She knew they wouldn't understand.

"But he healed all right, didn't he? Back on his feet in no time." Ron said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thanks to Snape ..."

Jimmy Peakes walked up to Harry and held out a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks, Jimmy ... hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. He then looked to Dawn. "He wants us to go to his office as quick as we can!"

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ...?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Dawn as she and Harry jumped to their feet. "Tell Hermione where we are, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said as they hurried out of the common room and along the seventh floor as fast as they could, passing nobody but Peeves.

And then they heard a scream and a crash. "How - dare - you - aaaaargh!"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; they sprinted towards it, wands at the ready, hurtled round another corner and saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor.

"Professor –" Dawn said.

Harry hurried forwards and helped Professor Trelawney to her feet.

"What happened, Professor?" Harry said.

"You may well ask!" Trelawney said shrilly. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain Dark portents 1 happen to have glimpsed ..."

Harry and Dawn noticed just then that they stood outside the Room of Requirement.

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?" Dawn asked.

"... omens I have been vouchsafed - what?" Trelawney said

"The Room of Requirement," repeated Dawn. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I - well - I didn't know students knew about –" Trelawney said.

"Not all of them do," said Harry. "But what happened? You screamed ... it sounded as though you were hurt..."

"I - well," said Professor Trelawney. "I wished to - ah - deposit certain – um - personal items in the Room ..." And she muttered something about 'nasty accusations'.

"Right," said Harry, glancing down at the sherry bottles. "But you couldn't get in and hide them?"

"Oh, I got in all right," said Professor Trelawney. "But there was somebody already in there."

"Somebody in -? Who?" asked Dawn. "Who was in there?" She was sure she already knew the answer. She was sure Malfoy was still trying to find a way to escape whatever Voldemort wanted him to do.

"I have no idea," said Professor Trelawney. "I walked into the Room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding - of using the Room, I mean."

"A voice? Saying what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know that it was saying anything," said Professor Trelawney. "It was ... whooping."

"Whooping?" Dawn asked.

"Gleefully," Trelawney said, nodding.

Harry stared at her. "Was it male or female?"

"I would hazard a guess at male," said Professor Trelawney.

"And it sounded happy?" Dawn asked.

"Very happy," said Professor Trelawney sniffily.

"As though it was celebrating?" Harry said.

"Most definitely." Trelawney said.

"And then -?" Harry asked.

"And then I called out, "Who's there?"" Trelawney said.

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Harry asked her, slightly frustrated.

"The Inner Eye," said Professor Trelawney, "was fixed upon matters well outside the mundane realms of whooping voices."

"Right," said Harry hastily. "And did the voice say who was there?"

"No, it did not," she said. "Everything went pitch black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the Room!"

"And you didn't see that coming?" said Harry, unable to help himself.

"No, I did not, as I say, it was pitch -." Trelawney stopped and glared at them suspiciously.

"I think you'd better tell Professor Dumbledore,' said Dawn.

"He ought to know Malfoy's celebrating – I mean, that someone threw you out of the Room." Harry said.

"The Headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me," Trelawney said coldly. "I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show -" Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist. "Again and again, no matter how I lay them out -" And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls. "- the lightning-struck tower,' she whispered. 'Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time ..."

"Right," said Dawn. "Well ... I still think you should tell Dumbledore about this voice and everything going dark and being thrown out of the Room ..."

"You think so?" Professor Trelawney.

"We're going to see him right now," said Harry. "We've got a meeting with him. We could go together."

"Oh, well, in that case," said Professor Trelawney with a smile. She bent down, scooped up her sherry bottles and dumped them unceremoniously in a large blue and white vase standing in a nearby niche.

"I miss having you in my classes, Harry," Trelawney said soulfully, as they set off together. "You were never much of a Seer ... but you were a wonderful Object..."

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at Harry and shook her head. Dawn still held the belief that Trelawney was a fraud.

"I am afraid," Trelawney went on, "that the nag - I'm sorry, the centaur - knows nothing of cartomancy. I asked him - one Seer to another - had he not, too, sensed the distant vibrations of coming catastrophe? But he seemed to find me almost comical. Yes, comical! Perhaps the horse has heard people say that I have not inherited my great-great-grandmother's gift. Those rumours have been bandied about by the jealous for years. You know what I say to such people, Harry? Dawn? Would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him?"

Dawn and Harry mumbled something indistinct.

"I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore," went on Professor Trelawney. "He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed ... I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally - bed bugs, dear boy - but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He questioned me ... I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed towards Divination ... and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day ... but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What?" Dawn asked

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore - you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Harry, Dawn, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes - Harry, dear?"

Dawn looked back over her shoulder and saw that Harry had stopped walking and they were now ten feet from each other. "Harry?"

"Harry?" said Professor Trelawney. "Harry - I thought we were going to see the Headmaster together?"

"You stay here," said Harry through numb lips as he grabbed Dawn's hand.

"But, dear ... I was going to tell him how I was assaulted in the Room of-"

"You stay here!" Harry repeated angrily as he pulled Dawn round the corner into Dumbledore's corridor, where the lone gargoyle stood sentry.

"Harry what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Snape. He heard the prophecy. He told it to Voldemort." Harry said just before he shouted the password at the gargoyle and they ran up the moving spiral staircase three steps at a time. Harry did not knock upon Dumbledore's door, he hammered; and the calm voice answered 'Enter' after Harry had already flung himself into the room pulling Dawn behind him.

Dumbledore was standing at the window looking out at the grounds, a long, black travelling cloak in his arms. "Well, Harry, Dawn, I promised that you could come with me."

"Come ... with you ... ?" Harry said.

"Only if you both wish it, of course." Dumbledore said.

"If we..." Harry said.

And then Harry and Dawn remembered why they had been eager to come to Dumbledore's office in the first place.

"You've found one? You've found a Horcrux?" Dawn said.

"I believe so. It is natural to be afraid," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not scared!" said Harry at once and Dawn nodded in agreement. "Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is - though I think we can rule out the snake - but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes," said Dawn. "How is it protected?"

"I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong." Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "Dawn, Harry, I promised you both that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming," said Harry. He then looked at Dawn. "I won't think bad of you Dawnie if you don't want to."

Dawn shook her head, "I want to Harry. We're going to face him together."

Harry smiled.

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing," lied Harry promptly.

"What has upset you?"

"I'm not upset." Harry said.

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens -"

"Snape!" Harry said, very loudly. "Snape's what's happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was him, he listened outside the door, Trelawney told us!"

For a long moment, Dumbledore said nothing. "When did you find out about this?"

"Just now!" said Dawn.

"AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry said.

Dawn flinched back even during the times she and him had argued she had never heard Harry this angry.

"Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "Please listen to me. Professor Snape made a terrible -"

"Don't tell me it was a mistake, sir, he was listening at the door!" Harry said.

"Please let me finish." Dumbledore waited until Harry had nodded curtly, then went on. "Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master what he had heard, for it concerned his master most deeply. But he did not know - he had no possible way of knowing – which boy Voldemort would hunt from then onwards, or that the parents he would destroy in his murderous quest were people that Professor Snape knew, that they were your mother and father -"

Harry let out a yell of mirthless laughter. "He hated my dad like he hated Sirius! Haven't you noticed, Professor, how the people Snape hates tend to end up dead?"

"You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realised how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned -"

"But he's a very good Occlumens, isn't he, sir?" said Harry. "And isn't Voldemort convinced that Snape's on his side, even now? Professor ... how can you be sure Snape's on our side?"

"I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely."

Harry breathed deeply for a few moments in an effort to steady himself. It did not work. "Well, I don't! He's up to something with Draco Malfoy right now, right under your nose, and you still -"

'We have discussed this, Harry,' said Dumbledore, and now he sounded stern again. 'I have told you my views.'

Dawn kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what Malfoy was to do, it was the one thing she had been adamant about when she had talked to him that day in the hospital wing. All she had was the fact that Malfoy had the Dark Mark and that his word that he had been ordered to do something. She very well couldn't give second hand information with no proof.

"You're leaving the school tonight and I'll bet you haven't even considered that Snape and Malfoy might decide to -" Harry said.

"To what?" asked Dumbledore, his eyebrows raised. "What is it that you suspect them of doing, precisely?"

"I ... they're up to something!" said Harry. "Professor Trelawney was just in the Room of Requirement, trying to hide her sherry bottles, and she heard Malfoy whooping, celebrating! He's trying to mend something dangerous in there and if you ask me he's fixed it at last and you're about to just walk out of school without -"

"Enough," said Dumbledore. "Do you think that I have once left the school unprotected during my absences this year? I have not. Tonight, when I leave, there will again be additional protection in place. Please do not suggest that I do not take the safety of my students seriously, Harry. I have many protections in place the first you know of."

"I didn't -" mumbled Harry.

"Buffy." Dawn said. "She's been watching everything while you've been gone."

"Yes Dawn. Besides the other magical protection I could add what better protection is there than a Slayer. Now I do not wish to discuss the matter any further. Now do you two wish to come with me tonight?'

"Yes," said Harry and Dawn at once.

"Very well, then listen." Dumbledore said. "I take you both with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course." Harry and Dawn said.

"Be sure to understand me, Harry, Dawn. I mean that you must follow even such orders as "run", "hide" or "go back". Do I have your word?"

"I - yes, of course." Harry stammered

"Of course." Dawn said.

"If 1 tell you both to hide, you will do so?"

"Yes." Dawn and Harry said.

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes." Harry and Dawn said.

"If I tell you to leave me, and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I -" Harry began.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Dawn?" Dumbledore said.

"On my oath as a Slayer," Dawn said.

"Very good. Then I wish you both to go and fetch Harry's Cloak and meet me in the Entrance Hall in five minutes' time. Dawn I suggest you tell Hermione where you are going. I assume she has a muggle cell phone as you do?" Dawn nods. "Good tell her to get Buffy and wait at the edge of the grounds where the phone will work. That way you have a way for calling for help if I tell you to get it."

"Okay." Dawn said.

Dumbledore turned back to look out of the fiery window. Dawn and Harry walked quickly from the office and down the spiral staircase.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room when they came back. "What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you OK?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them.

Dawn looked to Ron, "Give me a moment with my sister." She pulled Hermione away from Ron. "You have your cell phone?"

Hermione nods, "Yeah, why? It doesn't work at Hogwarts."

Dawn sighs, "Get Buffy and go to the edge of grounds where the Wards end. You both are to wait there incase I call needing help."

Harry came back down the stairs and into the common room.

"We haven't got much time," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen ..." Quickly he told them where he and Dawn were going, and why. "... so you see what this means? Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me! I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here –." He shoved the Marauder's Map into Ron's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it - but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry -." began Ron.

"We haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well -" He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er - why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Buffy too. We'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting -"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'Il be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore and I'll have a Slayer with me," said Harry beaming at Dawn. "I want to know you lot are OK ... don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later."

Dawn hugged Hermione, "Remember wait for my call. If you don't hear from me by sunrise. You should fear the worst. I'll call just before we come back."

"Be careful." Hermione said.

"I will, 'Mione. I promise." Dawn said.

And she and Harry were off, hurrying back through the portrait hole towards the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore was waiting beside the oaken front doors. He turned as Dawn and Harry came skidding out on to the topmost stone step, panting hard, a searing stitch in his side.

"I would like you to wear the Cloak, please," said Dumbledore, and he waited until Harry had thrown it over himself and Dawn, "Very good. Shall we go?"

Dumbledore set off at once down the stone steps, his own travelling cloak barely stirring in the still summer air. Harry and Dawn hurried alongside him under the Invisibility Cloak.

"But what will people think when they see you leaving, Professor?" Harry asked.

"That I am off into Hogsmeade for a drink," said Dumbledore lightly. "I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom, or else visit the Hog's Head ... or I appear to. It is as good a way as any of disguising one's true destination."

They made their way down the drive in the gathering twilight.

"Professor," said Harry quietly, "will we be Apparating?:

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "You both can Apparate now, I believe?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but we haven't got a licence."

"Yeah we can't get our license till July." Dawn said.

"No matter," said Dumbledore, "I can assist you."

They turned out of the gates into the deserted lane to Hogsmeade. Darkness descended fast as they walked and by the time they reached the High Street night was falling in earnest. Lights twinkled from windows over shops and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they heard raucous shouting.

"- and stay out!" shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard. "Oh, hello, Albus ... you're out late ..."

"Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening ... forgive me, I'm off to the Hog's Head ... no offence, but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight..."

A minute later they turned the corner into the side street where the Hog's Head's sign creaked a little, though there was no breeze. In contrast to the Three Broomsticks, the pub appeared to be completely empty.

"It will not be necessary for us to enter," muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. "As long as nobody sees us go ... now place your hand upon my arms, Harry, Dawn. There is no need to grip too hard, I am merely guiding you. On the count of three - one ... two ... three ..."


	63. Chapter 63: The Cave

**Chapter 64: The Cave**

Harry and Dawn could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled their hair as they looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. They were standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore.

"They brought the kids from the orphanage here?" asked Harry.

"Not here, precisely," said Dumbledore. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you? But his final destination — and ours — lies a little farther on. Come."

Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Dawn to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. "Dawn before we go down I would suggest you call Hermione and let her know we arrived safe."

Dawn nodded and pulled out her cell phone hoping that Hermione and Buffy were at the edge of the Wards and could receive the call. The phone rang and then Hermione answered, "Hermione we arrived and are about to enter the cave the Horcrux is in."

"Okay Dawn. Be careful." Hermione said.

"The same goes double for me Dawn." Buffy said having been handed the phone from Hermione.

"I will, promise." Dawn said and hung up. She turned back to Dumbledore, "Ready."

It was a treacherous descent and Dumbledore, hampered slightly by his withered hand, moved slowly. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater.

"Lumos," said Dumbledore, as he reached the boulder closest to the cliff face. "You see?" as he held his wand a little higher.

Harry and Dawn saw a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling. "Neither of you will not object to getting a little wet?"

"No," said Harry and Dawn.

"Then let us take the plunge," And with the sudden agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim, with a perfect breaststroke, toward the dark slit in the rock face, his lit wand held in his teeth. Harry dived in right after him.

Dawn was the last to dive into the water. She wished now that she had known they were going swimming she would have grabbed her swimsuit.

The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left. They continued to swim in Dumbledore's wake, the tips of his benumbed fingers brushing the rough, wet rock.

Then they saw Dumbledore rising out of the water ahead. When Harry and Dawn reached the spot they found steps that led into a large cave. They clambered up them, water streaming from their soaking clothes, and emerged, shivering uncontrollably, into the still and freezing air.

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling. "Yes, this is the place."

"How can you tell?" Harry spoke in a whisper.

"It has known magic," said Dumbledore simply. He continued to revolve on the spot, evidently concentrating on something. "This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall. We need to penetrate the inner place. . . . Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than that nature made. . . ."

Dumbledore approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring words in a strange tongue. Twice Dumbledore walked right around the cave, touching as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall. "Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the crack.

"You've d-done it!" said Dawn, through chattering teeth, but before the words had left her lips the outline had gone, leaving the rock as bare and solid as ever. Dumbledore looked around.

"Harry, Dawn, I'm so sorry, I forgot," Dumbledore said; he now pointed his wand at Harry and Dawn and at once, their clothes were as warm and dry as if they had been hanging in front of a blazing fire.

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully, but Dumbledore had already turned his attention back to the solid cave wall. He did not try any more magic, but simply stood there staring at it intently, as though something extremely interesting was written on it.

Then, after two solid minutes, Dumbledore said quietly, "Oh, surely not. So crude."

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I rather think," said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" said Dawn. "You've got to give the door something?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Blood, if I am not much mistaken."

"Blood?" said Dawn. "Uhm Professor…"

"I said it was crude," said Dumbledore, then he looked at Dawn. "You don't have to worry Dawn. The Key is gone it won't activate when your blood is spilled. Besides your blood need not be spilled today." He looked back at the wall. "The idea, as I am sure you both will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury."

"Yeah, but still, if you can avoid it . . ." said Harry.

"Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable," said Dumbledore, shaking back the sleeve of his robes and exposing the forearm of his injured hand.

"Professor!" protested Harry, hurrying forward as Dumbledore raised his knife. "I'll do it, I'm —"

But Dumbledore merely smiled. There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock face was peppered with dark, glistening drops.

"You are very kind, Harry," said Dumbledore, now passing the tip of his wand over the deep cut he had made in his own arm, so that it healed instantly, "But your blood like Dawn's is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?"

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think," said Dumbledore, and he walked through the archway with Harry and Dawn on his heels.

An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that neither Harry nor Dawn could make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight.

"Let us walk," said Dumbledore quietly. "Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me." He set off around the edge of the lake, and Harry and Dawn followed close behind him.

"Professor?" Harry said. "Do you think the Horcrux is here?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm sure it is. The question is, how do we get to it?"

"We couldn't... we couldn't just try a Summoning Charm?" Dawn said, sure that it was a stupid suggestion.

"Certainly we could," said Dumbledore, stopping so suddenly that Harry and Dawn almost walked into him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Oh . . . okay . . ." Dawn said, and held her wand aloft, "Accio Horcrux!"

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; before Harry or Dawn could see what it was, it had vanished again with a crashing splash that made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux." Dumbledore said.

"Did you think that would happen, sir?" Harry asked.

"I thought something would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux. That was a very good idea, Dawn; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing."

"But we don't know what the thing was," said Harry, looking at the sinisterly smooth water.

"What the things are, you mean," said Dumbledore. "I doubt very much that there is only one of them. Shall we walk on?"

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?" Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed, "Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate."

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no ... I think the Horcrux is in the middle." And Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

"So we're going to have to cross the lake to get to it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so. Aha," said Dumbledore, and he stopped again; this time, Harry really did walk into him; for a moment he toppled on the edge of the dark water, and Dumbledore's uninjured hand closed tightly around his upper arm, pulling him back. "So sorry, Harry, I should have given warning. Stand back against the wall, please; I think I have found the place."

Dawn pulled Harry back as Dumbledore had instructed.

Dumbledore was running his hand, not over the rocky wall, but through the thin air, as though expecting to find and grip something invisible.

"Oho," said Dumbledore happily, seconds later. His hand had closed in midair upon something Harry and Dawn could not see. Dumbledore moved closer to the water. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Dumbledore tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. A ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Dawn, Harry and Dumbledore stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Magic always leaves traces," said Dumbledore, as the boat hit the bank with a gentle bump, "sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style." He looked to Dawn. "As you yourself have witnessed Dawn when I first met you."

Dawn nodded, "You instantly could tell Buffy was the Slayer. The magics performed on the First Slayer left a trace that could still be detected centuries later on the current Slayer."

"Quite correct, Dawn. And if you remember I could even detect the magic of the Key on you." Dumbledore said.

"Is ... is this boat safe?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I think so. Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux."

"So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in Voldemort's boat?" Dawn asked.

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not Lord Voldemort. Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat." Dumbledore said. "But that in part is where you come in Dawn. It is why I offered you the chance to come with us tonight. A Slayer could come in very handy."

"But why have they let us?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort would have been reasonably confident that none but a very great wizard would have been able to find the boat," said Dumbledore. "I think he would have been prepared to risk what was, to his mind, the most unlikely possibility that somebody else would find it, knowing that he had set other obstacles ahead that only he would be able to penetrate. We shall see whether he was right."

Harry looked down into the boat."It doesn't look like it was built for three people. Will it hold all of us? Will it be too heavy with all three of us?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Voldemort will not have cared about the weight, but about the amount of magical power that crossed his lake. I rather think an enchantment will have been placed upon this boat so that only one wizard at a time will be able to sail in it."

"But then — ?" Dawn said.

"I do not think either of you will count, Dawn, Harry. You both are underage and unqualified. Voldemort would never have expected a sixteen-year-old to reach this place: I think it unlikely that your powers will register compared to mine. Voldemort's mistake, Harry, Dawn, Voldemort's mistake. . . Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth. . . . Now, you both first this time, and be careful not to touch the water." Dumbledore stood aside and Harry climbed carefully into the boat. Dawn climbed in second and as there was only room for two in the boat she sat in Harry's lap.

Harry blushed at the sight of Dawn sitting there. "Comfortable?"

Dawn looked over her should and simply smiled.

Dumbledore stepped in too, coiling the chain onto the floor.

There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the light in the center. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the cavern; they might have been at sea except that there were no waves.

Harry looked down and saw the reflected gold of his wandlight sparkling and glittering on the black water as they passed. The boat was carving deep ripples upon the glassy surface, grooves in the dark mirror. . . .

And then Harry saw it, marble white, floating inches below the surface. "Professor! Dawn!" he said, and his startled voice echoed loudly over the silent water.

"Harry?" Dumbledore and Dawn said.

"I think I saw a hand in the water — a human hand!" Harry said.

"Yes, I am sure you did," said Dumbledore calmly.

"A hand?" Dawn said suddenly afraid.

Harry stared down into the water, looking for the vanished hand, and a sick feeling rose in his throat. "So that thing that jumped out of the water —?" But Harry had his answer before Dumbledore could reply; the wandlight had slid over a fresh patch of water and showed him, this time, a dead man lying faceup inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and his robes swirling around him like smoke. "There are bodies in here!" said Harry, and his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

"Yes," said Dumbledore placidly, "but we do not need to worry about them at the moment."

Harry looked at Dawn as he felt her shiver, "It's okay Dawn." He then looked at Dumbledore "At the moment?"

"Not while they are merely drifting peacefully below us," said Dumbledore. "There is nothing to be feared from a body, Harry, Dawn, any more than there is anything to be feared from the darkness. Lord Voldemort, who of course secretly fears both, disagrees. But once again he reveals his own lack of wisdom. It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."

Harry said nothing; he reached his arms around Dawn and held her.

"But one of them jumped," Dawn said. "When I tried to Summon the Horcrux, a body leapt out of the lake."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I am sure that once we take the Horcrux, we shall find them less peaceable. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise. Fire, Dawn, Harry," Dumbledore added with a smile, in response to Harry's bewildered expression.

"Oh . . . right. . ." said Harry quickly. He tried to stay calm for Dawn but like her he was scared of the bodies in the water, and he was sure they would be quite dangerous.

"Nearly there," said Dumbledore cheerfully. Sure enough, the greenish light seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt. They had reached a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Careful not to touch the water," said Dumbledore again as Harry and Dawn climbed out of the boat.

The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office, an expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of that greenish light, a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal. Dumbledore approached the basin and Harry and Dawn followed. Side by side, they looked down into it. The basin was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

"What is it?" asked Harry quietly.

"I am not sure," said Dumbledore. "Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however."

Dumbledore pushed back the sleeve of his robe over his blackened hand, and stretched out the tips of his burned fingers toward the surface of the potion.

"Sir, no, don't touch —!" Dawn said suddenly.

"I cannot touch," said Dumbledore, smiling faintly. "See? I cannot approach any nearer than this. You try."

Staring, Dawn put her hand into the basin and attempted to touch the potion. She met an invisible barrier that prevented her coming within an inch of it. No matter how hard she pushed, her fingers encountered nothing but what seemed to be solid and flexible air.

"Out of the way, please, Dawn," said Dumbledore. He raised his wand and made complicated movements over the surface of the-potion, murmuring soundlessly. Nothing happened, except perhaps that the potion glowed a little brighter.

"You think the Horcrux is in there, sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore peered more closely into the basin. "But how to reach it? This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature." Almost absentmindedly, Dumbledore raised his wand again, twirled it once in midair, and then caught the crystal goblet that he had conjured out of nowhere. "I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk."

"What?" said Dawn. "No!"

"Yes, I think so: Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths." Dumbledore said.

"But what if— what if it kills you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I doubt that it would work like that," said Dumbledore easily. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island."

"Sir," said Harry, trying to keep his voice reasonable, "sir, this is Voldemort we're —"

"I'm sorry, Harry; I should have said, he would not want to immediately kill the person who reached this island," Dumbledore corrected himself. "He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrate so far through his defenses and, most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes. Undoubtedly, this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, Dawn, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

Their eyes met over the basin, each pale face lit with that strange, green light. Neither Harry nor Dawn spoke.

"You remember," said Dumbledore, "the condition on which I brought you both with me?"

"But what if—?" Dawn said.

"You swore, did you not, to follow any command I gave you?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but—" Dawn said.

"I warned you, did I not, that there might be danger?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," said Harry, "but —"

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, shaking back his sleeves once more and raising the empty goblet, "you have my orders. Also Dawn you gave your oath as a Slayer. I will hold you to that oath."

Dawn simply nodded not liking the situation.

"Why can't I drink the potion instead?" asked Harry desperately.

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable," said Dumbledore. "Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?"

"Couldn't —?" Harry said.

"Do I have it?" Dumbledore asked.

"But—" Harry said.

"Your word, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I —all right, but—" Harry said.

Before Harry could make any further protest, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion.

The crystal sank into the surface as nothing else had; when the glass was full to the brim, Dumbledore lifted it to his mouth. "Your good health, Harry, Dawn."

Dumbledore drained the goblet. Dawn and Harry watched, terrified.

"Professor?" Dawn said anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed. He plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more.

In silence, Dumbledore drank three gobletsful of the potion. Then, halfway through the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry, his voice strained. "Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it.

"Harry! We promised." Dawn said.

Harry looked at Dawn and sighed, she was right he knew. He reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady. "Professor, can you hear me?"

Dumbledore panted and then spoke in a voice Harry and Dawn did not recognize, for they had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this. "I don't want. . . Don't make me ... don't like . . . want to stop . . ." moaned Dumbledore.

"You . . . you can't stop, Professor," said Harry. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told us you had to keep drinking. Here . . ." Harry forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside.

"No ..." Dumbledore groaned.

Harry looked to Dawn handing her the goblet. She nodded understanding at what he was asking. He would remain by Dumbledore while she filled the goblet.

Dawn turned to the basin and dipped the goblet in and refilled it. She turned back to Harry handing it back to him.

"I don't want to. ... I don't want to. . . . Let me go. . . ." Dumbledore said.

"Its all right, Professor," said Harry, his hand shaking. "Its all right, Dawn and I are here —"

"Make it stop, make it stop," moaned Dumbledore.

"Yes... yes, this'll make it stop," lied Harry. He tipped the contents of the goblet into Dumbledore's open mouth.

Dumbledore screamed; the noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water. "No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't warn to. . . ."

"It's all right, Professor, it's all right!" said Dawn loudly as Harry handed her the goblet and she scopped up the sixth goblet full of potion; the basin was now half empty.

"Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real, I swear it isn't real," Harry said as Dawn handed him the goblet again, "take this, now, take this..." And obediently, Dumbledore drank, as though it was an antidote Harry offered him, but upon draining the goblet, he sank to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"Its all my fault, all my fault," Dumbledore sobbed. "Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again ..."

"This will make it stop, Professor," Harry said, his voice cracking as he tipped the seventh glass of potion into Dumbledore's mouth.

Dawn watched, she was afraid that Dumbledore would not make it. Now she understood why he had been insistent on her telling Hermione to take her cell phone to the edge of the wards where it would work. He knew something like this might happen and that he may not make it. So he had her setup a means of getting back to Hogwarts should that happens.

Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's trembling hands as he moaned, "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, its my fault, hurt me instead ..."

"Here, drink this, drink this, you'll be all right," said Harry desperately, and once again Dumbledore obeyed him, opening his mouth even as he kept his eyes tight shut and shook from head to foot. And now he fell forward, screaming again, hammering his fists upon the ground, while Dawn filled the ninth goblet.

"Please, please, please, no ... not that, not that, I'll do anything..." Dumbledore said as Dawn handed the goblet back to Harry.

"Just drink, Professor, just drink . . ." Harry said.

Dumbledore drank like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though his insides were on fire. "No more, please, no more ..."

Dawn scooped up a tenth gobletful of potion and felt the crystal scrape the bottom of the basin. "We're nearly there, Professor." She handed the goblet to Harry again.

"Drink this, drink it. ..." Harry said as he supported Dumbledore's shoulders and again, Dumbledore drained the glass.

Dawn refilled the goblet as Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever, "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!" This time she didn't hand the goblet back to Harry. "Drink this, Professor. Drink this. . . ."

Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!"

"This — this one will!" gasped Dawn. "Just drink this .. . It'll be over ... all over!"

Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.

"No!" shouted Harry and Dawn

Dawn stood to refill the goblet again; instead she dropped the cup into the basin, flung herself down beside Harry and Dumbledore, and they heaved him over onto his back; Dumbledore's glasses were askew, his mouth agape, his eyes closed.

"No." said Dawn and Harry, shaking Dumbledore.

"No, you're not dead; you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up — Rennervate!" Harry cried, his wand pointing at Dumbledores chest; there was a flash of red light but nothing happened. "Rennervate — sir — please —"

Dumbledores eyelids flickered; Harry's heart leapt, "Sir, are you — ?"

"Water," croaked Dumbledore.

"Water," panted Harry. "Yes —" He leapt to his feet and seized the goblet Dawn had dropped in the basin; he barely registered the golden locket lying curled beneath it.

"Aguamenti!" Harry shouted, jabbing the goblet with his wand. The goblet filled with clear water; Harry dropped to his knees beside Dawn and Dumbledore, raised his head, and brought the glass to his lips — but it was empty. Dumbledore groaned and began to pant. "But I had some — wait — Aguamenti!" said Harry again, pointing his wand at the goblet. Once more, for a second, clear water gleamed within it, but as he approached Dumbledores mouth, the water vanished again. "Sir, I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Harry desperately.

"Aguamenti —Aguamenti —AGUAMENTI!" Harry said and the goblet filled and emptied once more.

"Harry it won't work. Try something else." Dawn said as she knew, instinctively, the only way left to get water, because Voldemort had planned it so. "The lake get it from the lake."

Harry flung himself over to the edge of the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that did not vanish. "Sir — here!" Harry yelled, and lunging forward, he tipped the water clumsily over Dumbledores face.

Then Dawn screamed as a slimy white hand had gripped Harry's wrist, and the creature to whom it belonged was pulling him, slowly, backward across the rock. She was suddenly on her feet reaching for her wand and the dagger she always kept hidden in her robes. The dagger she had kept close to her ever since she had become a Slayer.

The surface of the lake was no longer mirror-smooth; it was churning, and everywhere Harry and Dawn looked, white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Harry, struggling to cling to the smooth, soaked surface of the island as he pointed his wand at the Inferius that had his arm. It released him, falling backward into the water with a splash; he scrambled to his feet, but many more Inferi were already climbing onto the rock, their bony hands clawing at its slippery surface, their blank, frosted eyes upon him, trailing waterlogged rags, sunken faces leering.

Dawn leapt in front of Harry, her dagger glinting in the light, "Incendio!" A burst of fire flew out of her wand at an Inferi and it retreated. "Fire, Harry."

"Incendio!" Harry bellowed, backing away as with Dawn; six or seven of them crumpled backwards, but more were coming toward him. "Incendio!" A few of them more flew backwards from the fire.

No matter how many Inferi they dispatched. More came at them. Then Harry saw something that chilled him to the bone. The Inferi had grabbed Dawn and were pulling her towards the water.

"DAWN!" Harry said as Dawn was dragged under the water. Harry continued to cast Incendio and then dived under the water after Dawn.

But then, through the darkness, fire erupted: crimson and gold, a ring of fire that surrounded the rock so that the Inferi holding Dawn so tightly let go and disappeared. Harry swam quickly to her and grabbed her bringing her back to the surface.

Dumbledore was on his feet again, pale as any of the surrounding Inferi, but taller than any too, the fire dancing in his eyes; his wand was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated the flames, like a vast lasso, encircling them all with warmth. The Inferi bumped into each other, attempting, blindly, to escape the fire in which they were enclosed. . . .

Dumbledore scooped the locket from the bottom of the stone basin and stowed it inside his robes.

Harry looked at Dawn as he dragged her out of the water. "She's unconscious."

Dumbledore looked down at Dawn and reached for her wrist, he felt a pulse. Luckily she was not dead. "Get her in to the boat."

Harry picked Dawn up and he carried her to the boat.

Once they were all safely jammed inside again, the boat began to move back across the black water, away from the rock, still encircled by that ring of fire, and it seemed that the Inferi swarming below them did not dare resurface.

"Sir," panted Harry, "sir, I forgot — about fire — But Dawn she remembered. She saved me. "

"Quite understandable," murmured Dumbledore. "And yes she did, Harry. I find she will likely waken in a moment." They reached the bank with a little bump and Harry leapt out with Dawn. He set her gently on the ground and then turned quickly to help Dumbledore.

The moment that Dumbledore reached the bank he let his wand hand fall; the ring of fire vanished, but the Inferi did not emerge again from the water. The little boat sank into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too.

Dumbledore gave a great sigh and leaned against the cavern wall. "I am weak..." he said.

Dawn at that moment began to stir and a moment later she sat up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, sir," said Harry at once. "Don't worry, I'll get us back. . . . Lean on me, sir. . . . Dawn do you think you can walk?"

Dawn nodded as she stood up.

Harry pulled Dumbledore's uninjured arm around his shoulders, and guided the headmaster back around the lake, bearing most of his weight.

Dawn followed behind them, she noticed her wand and dagger were missing. "Harry did you see my wand and my dagger?"

Harry glanced back at Dawn, "I have your wand. But your dagger I didn't see it Dawn, I'm sorry."

"Buffy will kill me." Dawn said. "She gave it to me when I became a Slayer."

"The protection was . . . after all... well-designed," said Dumbledore faintly. "One alone could not have done it. ... You did well, very well, Harry. As did you, Dawn."

"Don't talk now," said Harry. "Save your energy, sir. . . . We'll soon be out of here. . . ."

"The archway will have sealed again. . . . My knife ..." '

"There's no need, I got cut on the rock," said Dawn. "Just tell me where. . . ."

"Here . . ."

Dawn wiped her grazed forearm upon the stone: Having received its tribute of blood, the archway reopened instantly. They crossed the outer cave, and Harry helped Dumbledore back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

"It's going to be all right, sir," Harry said over and over again. "We're nearly there. ... I can Apparate us all back . . . Don't worry. . . ."

"I am not worried, Dawn, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I am with you."

Dawn pulled her cell phone out of her robes and frowned. She would be unable to call Hermione when they exited the cave. The phone had been fried when she had been pulled into the water.


	64. Chapter 64: The Lightning-Struck Tower

**Chapter 65: The Lightning-Struck Tower  
**

Once back under the starry sky, Harry heaved Dumbledore on to the top of the nearest boulder and then to his feet. Sodden and shivering, Dumbledore's weight still upon him, Harry concentrated harder than he had ever done upon his destination: Hogsmeade. Closing his eyes, gripping Dumbledore's arm as tightly as he could, as Dawn hugged Harry from behind.

Suddenly they and Dumbledore were shivering and dripping in the middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade.

"We did it, Professor!" Harry whispered. "We did it! We got the Horcrux!"

Dumbledore staggered against him.

"Sir, are you all right?" Dawn asked as she saw how weak Dumbledore looked.

'I've been better,' said Dumbledore weakly. "That potion ... was no health drink ..." He then sank on to the ground.

"Sir - it's OK, sir, you're going to be all right, don't worry –" Harry said.

"We need to get you up to the school, sir ... Madam Pomfrey ..." Dawn said.

"No," said Dumbledore. "It is ... Professor Snape whom I need ... but I do not think ... I can walk very far just yet ..."

"Right - sir, listen - I'm going to knock on a door, find a place you can stay - then I can run and get Madam -" Dawn said.

"Severus," said Dumbledore clearly. "I need Severus ..."

"All right then, Snape."'

Before Dawn could make a move, however, they heard running footsteps. Madam Rosmerta came scurrying down the dark street towards them.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to - but what's wrong with Albus?" Madam Rosmerta said.

"He's hurt," said Harry. "Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while Dawn goes up to the school and get help for him?"

"You can't go up there alone! Don't you realise - haven't you seen -?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm a Slayer Madam Rosmerta. I will be fine. Beside Buffy and Hermione should be waiting at the edge of the grounds for my return."

"If you help me support him," said Harry, "I think we can get him inside -"

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The - the Dark Mark, Albus."

And she pointed into the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts. There it was, hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building ... wherever they had murdered...

"When did it appear?" asked Dumbledore, and his hand clenched painfully upon Harry's shoulder as he struggled to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago, it wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs -"

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosmerta," and though he staggered a little, he seemed wholly in command of the situation, "we need transport - brooms -"

"I've got a couple behind the bar," she said, looking very frightened. "Shall I run and fetch -?"

"No, Harry can do it."

Harry raised his wand at once. "Accio Rosmerta's brooms."

A second later they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; three brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly, at waist height.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," said Dumbledore, as he mounted the broom nearest him. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realised anything is wrong ... Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak. Dawn go find your sisters quickly.

Dawn was on the broom and off like a shot. Dawn found Hermione and Buffy easily. She didn't have to explain as they saw. She summoned Harry and her Firebolts and the Summers family flew to join Dumbledore and Harry.

The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Did that mean the death had occurred there?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting when Dawn, Buffy and Hermione joined him and Harry.

The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Is it the real Mark? Has someone definitely been - Professor?"

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your Cloak. I shall wait here. Dawn, Buffy, Hermione get underneath also."

"But –" Harry said.

"You and Dawn swore to obey me, Harry - go!"

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase, but Harry's hand had only just closed upon the iron ring of the door when they heard running footsteps on the other side. Harry and Dawn looked round at Dumbledore, who gestured to them to retreat. Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Buffy backed away, drawing their wands.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted: "Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore's wand went flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and they understood ... Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilised them, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself.

Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Dawn let out a small gasp.

Malfoy stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the brooms, two of which he instantly recognized.

"Who else is here?" Malfoy said.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Dumbledore said.

"No," Malfoy said. "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well," said Dumbledore. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

Dawn was beginning to wonder if she had been lied to.

"Yeah," said Malfoy, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realised!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet ... forgive me ... where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long ... I came on ahead. I - I've got a job to do." Malfoy said.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly. Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Malfoy at once. "You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. And you tried to turn Dawn Summers against me, but she would have none of it. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts ... so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it..."

Dawn's eyes went wide.

"It has been in it!" said Malfoy vehemently. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight -"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below there was a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But you were saying ... yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible ... how did you do it?"

But Malfoy said nothing: he was still listening to whatever was happening below and seemed almost paralysed.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realised, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help ... I have no wand at the moment ... I cannot defend myself."

Malfoy merely stared at him.

"I see," said Dumbledore kindly, when Malfoy neither moved nor spoke. "You are afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Malfoy. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe ... so tell me, while we wait for your friends ... how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

"1 had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year." Malfoy said.

"Aaaah." Dumbledore said. "That was clever ... there is a pair, I take it?"

"The other's in Borgin and Burkes," said Malfoy, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him ... in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realised what it meant - even Borgin didn't know - 1 was the one who realised there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you ... a clever plan, a very clever plan ... and, as you say, right under my nose ..."

"Yeah," said Malfoy. "Yeah, it was!"

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands ... poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink. And then there was Dawn, you were sure a Slayer could do it if you managed to turn her, but you didn't…"

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realise who was behind that stuff, did you?" sneered Malfoy, as Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore. "I was sure it was you."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders -" Dumbledore said.

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother -" Malfoy said, laughing

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but -" Dumbledore said.

"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!" Malfoy said.

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape -"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" sneered Malfoy. "He's been offering me plenty of help - wanting all the glory for himself - wanting a bit of the action - "What are you doing? Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything -" But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favorite any more, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly. "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course ... but you must have had an accomplice, all the same ... someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the - the – aaaah," Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he was about to fall asleep. "... of course ... Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Malfoy taunted.

There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. Malfoy looked nervously over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore, who went on, "So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied? And the poisoned mead ... well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present ... yes, very neat ... very neat ... poor Mr Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's ... tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored."

"Enchanted coins," said Malfoy. "I had one and she had the other and 1 could send her messages-"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I got the idea from them," said Malfoy, with a twisted smile. "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Summers, as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognising potions ..."

Hermione's eyes went wide. It had been her fault that Ron had been poisoned.

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore.

Malfoy gave a harsh laugh. "You care about me saying "Mudblood" when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted ..."

Malfoy's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tasted something very bitter.

"Now, about tonight," Dumbledore went on, "I am a little puzzled about how it happened ... you knew that I had left the school? But of course," he answered his own question, "Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure ..."

"That's right," said Malfoy. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back ..."

"Well, I certainly did have a drink ... and I came back ... after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?"

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the Tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Malfoy. "And it worked!"

"Well ... yes and no ..." said Dumbledore. "But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," said Malfoy. "One of your people ... I don't know who, it was dark ... I stepped over the body ... I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way ..."

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Malfoy, Dawn, Hermione, Buffy and Harry stood.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"My options!" said Malfoy loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand - I'm about to kill you -"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means." Dumbledore said.

"I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

It was then Dawn knew not everything Malfoy had told her was a lie. He truly didn't want to do it. Right then she felt sympathy for the position he was in. What would she do if she were in his position and Hermione and Buffy were being threatened.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realised that I suspected you."

Malfoy winced at the sound of the name.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," continued Dumbledore. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other ... no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived ... I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," said Malfoy. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too ... come over to the right side, Draco ... you are not a killer ..."

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore. "But I got this far, didn't I? They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here ... and you're in my power ... I'm the one with the wand ... you're at my mercy ..."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Malfoy did not speak. Suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts.

Harry, Buffy, Dawn, and Hermione gazed upon the four strangers: it seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle. "Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly. "And you've brought Alecto too ... charming ..."

The woman gave an angry little titter. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your death bed, then?"

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners," replied Dumbledore.

"Do it," said the stranger standing nearest to Harry.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," rasped the other. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am ..." Dumbledore said.

Fenrir Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely. "But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual ... you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?" Dumbledore said.

"That's right," said Greyback. "Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."

"I didn't," breathed Malfoy. "I didn't know he was going to come -"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out ... delicious, delicious ..." And he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore. "1 could do you for afters, Dumbledore ..."

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Malfoy was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him - what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short ... one day, perhaps, it will happen to you ... if you are lucky ..."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater, suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing, I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!"

"They've blocked the stairs - Reducto! REDUCTO!" someone shouted.

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"I'll do it," snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us -"' screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able -"

"Severus ..." Dumbledore said pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus ... please ..." Dumbledore said.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest.

Dawn, Harry and Hermione tried to scream as they watched. Buffy was shocked at what she saw. She despised Snape but she had thought he was on their side.

Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.


	65. Chapter 65: Flight of the Prince

**Chapter 65: Flight of the Prince**

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape.

He seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; Greyback and the squat brother and sister followed, the latter both panting excitedly. As they vanished through the door,

Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione realized they could move again. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak aside as the brutal-faced Death Eater, last to leave the tower top, was disappearing through the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Buffy yelled and the Death Eater buckled as though hit in the back with something solid and fell to the ground, rigid as a waxwork.

The three Slayers and Harry clambered past the Death Eater and were running down the darkened staircase.

They leapt the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and stopped where they landed, their wands raised.

"It's over, time to go!" someone said and Buffy saw Snape disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor; he and Malfoy seemed to have forced their way through the fight unscathed.

As they plunged after them, one of the fighters detached themselves from the fray and flew at Harry: it was the werewolf, Fenrir. But he didn't make it as Buffy stood in front of Harry quickly.

Harry instantly recognized the glint in her eyes. He had seen it before in both Hermione and Dawn's eyes. The Slayer wanted to come out and play.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Buffy yelled and Fenrir collapsed. Suddenly a jet of green light came flying toward her; she ducked and ran, headfirst, into the fight. Harry, Dawn and Hermione weren't far behind.

Harry now saw red hair flying like flames in front of him: Ginny was locked in combat with the lumpy Death Eater, Amycus, who was throwing hex after hex at her while she dodged them: Amycus was giggling, enjoying the sport: "Crucio - Crucio - you can't dance forever, pretty-"

"Impedimenta!" yelled Dawn. Her jinx hit Amycus in the chest: He gave a piglike squeal of pain, was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them, was Tonks fighting an enormous blond wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest window -

"Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Professor Summers where did you all come from?" Ginny cried, but there was no time to answer her as they gave chase after Snape.

"Take that!" shouted Professor McGonagall, and Harry glimpsed the female Death Eater, Alecto, sprinting away down the corridor with her arms over her head, her brother right behind her. He launched himself after them but his foot caught on something, and next moment he was lying across someone's legs.

Looking around, Harry saw Neville's pale face. "Neville, are you - ?"

"M'all right," muttered Neville, who was clutching his stomach, "Harry . . . Snape 'n' Malfoy . . . ran past..."

"We know." Buffy said, "We're on it."

Harry aimed a hex from the floor at the enormous blond Death Eater who was causing most of the chaos. The man gave a howl of pain as the spell hit him in the face: He wheeled around, staggered, and then pounded away after the brother and sister.

Dawn quickly helped Harry up and they were running again. Several yelled at them to come back. But the Slayers and Harry were on a mission to stop the murderer – Severus Snape.

Snape had an immense head start. Was it possible that he had already entered the cabinet in the Room of Requirement, or had the Order made steps to secure it, to prevent the Death Eaters retreating that way?

Then they spotted a bloody footprint that showed at least one of the fleeing Death Eaters was heading toward the front doors - perhaps the Room of Requirement was indeed blocked.

They skidded around another corner and a curse flew past Dawn; she dived behind a suit of armor that exploded.

Hermione saw the brother and sister running down the marble staircase ahead and aimed jinxes at them, but merely hit several bewigged witches in a portrait on the landing, who ran screeching into neighboring paintings.

Harry watched as Buffy and Hermione gave chase. He grabbed Dawn and dragged her towards a shortcut in hopes of overtaking the brother and sister and close in on Snape and Malfoy, who must surely have reached the grounds by now. Remembering to leap the vanishing step halfway down the concealed staircase, Harry and Dawn burst through a tapestry at the bottom and out into a corridor where a number of bewildered and pajama-clad Hufflepuffs stood.

"Harry! We heard a noise, and someone said something about the Dark Mark -" began Ernie Macmillan.

"Out of the way!" yelled Harry, as he and Dawn knocked two boys aside as they sprinted toward the landing and down the remainder of the marble staircase. The oak front doors had been blasted open, there were smears of blood on the flagstones, and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces. The giant Gryffindor hourglass had been hit by a curse, and the rubies within were still falling, with a loud rattle, onto the flagstones below.

Harry and Dawn flew across the entrance hall and out into the dark grounds: They could just make out three figures racing across the lawn, heading for the gates beyond which they could Disapparate - by the looks of them, the huge blond Death Eater and, some way ahead of him, Snape and Malfoy...

Dawn was thinking trying to find ways to stop Snape and Malfoy

There was a flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light, as Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters escaping

Something caught Dawn hard in the small of the back and she fell forward, her face smacking the ground, blood pouring out of both nostrils. She knew, even as she rolled over, her wand ready, that the brother and sister had overtaken them

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled as he crouched down, and miraculously his jinx hit one of them, who stumbled and fell, tripping up the other; Harry looked to Dawn who nodded indicating he should go.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and he nodded and sprinted on after Snape. He knew that Buffy and Hermione would find her in a moment and then they would be coming to help him.

Harry saw the vast outline of Hagrid, illuminated by the light of the crescent moon revealed suddenly behind clouds; the blond Death Eater was aiming curse after curse at the gamekeeper; but Hagrids immense strength and the toughened skin he had inherited from his giantess mother seemed to be protecting him.

Snape and Malfoy, however, were still running; they would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate -

Harry tore past Hagrid and his opponent, took aim at Snape's back, and yelled, "Stupefy!" He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snape shouted, "Run, Draco!" and turned.

Twenty yards apart, he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

"Cruc -" Harry began.

But Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it; Harry rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, "Incendio!" Harry heard an explosive bang and a dancing orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid's house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil - !" Hagrid bellowed.

"Cruc -" yelled Harry for the second time, aiming for the figure ahead illuminated in the dancing firelight, but Snape blocked the spell again. Harry could see him sneering.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" Snape shouted over the rushing of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of the trapped Fang. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability -"

"No but I do." Dawn said as she ran up next to Harry.

Snape looked at Dawn and frowned as he spotted Buffy and Hermione running towards them. He was greatly outnumbered. "Maybe so but you like your sister will not take a human life."

Snape turned and ran quickly.

"Sectum-" Dawn yelled.

Snape flicked his wand and the curse was repelled; but Dawn was giving chase.

Harry watched his girlfriend and knew she could catch up. She just had to pour on more Slayer speed. 'Faster Dawn,' Harry thought, 'Faster.'

And it was like Dawn heard him somehow as she indeed poured on more speed.

Then Snape stopped and faced Dawn. "No, Summers!" screamed Snape. There was a loud BANG and Dawn was soaring backward, hitting the ground hard again, and her wand flew out of her hand. Snape closed in and looked down on Dawn where she lay, wandless. Snape's pale face, illuminated by the flaming cabin, was suffused with hatred just as it had been before he had cursed Dumbledore.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Summers? It was I who invented them - I, the Half-Blood Prince!" Snape said. "And you'd turn my inventions on me."

Harry ran up to Dawn just as Snape shot a hex at it and it flew feet away into the darkness and out of sight.

"Kill me then," panted Harry, "Not Dawn, leave her out of this. It's between you and me. Kill me like you killed him, you coward -"

"DON'T -" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them - "CALL ME COWARD!"

And he slashed at the air: Harry felt a white-hot, whiplike something hit him across the face and was slammed backward into the ground.

From out of nowhere Buckbeak flew at Snape, who staggered backward as the razor-sharp claws slashed at him. Harry raised himself into a sitting position, he looked at Dawn and smiled she was okay.

Harry struggled to his feet before helping Dawn to hers. It was then with Harry distracted that Snape had managed to Disapparate just beyond the school's boundaries.

"Hagrid," muttered Harry. "HAGRID?"

Dawn rested herself against Harry, her legs feeling weak beneath her.

Harry and Dawn stumbled toward the burning house as an enormous figure emerged from out of the flames carrying Fang on his back. With a cry of thankfulness, Dawn and Harry sank to their knees.

"Yeh all righ', Harry? Dawn? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me, Harry..."

Buffy came running up to Hagrid, Harry and Dawn. Hermione was a few feet behind her.

"We're all right," panted Harry. "Are you?"

"'Course I am . . . take more'n that ter finish me." Hagrid said.

Buffy knelt down next to Dawn and checked her over, "Are you both okay?

Dawn looked to Harry who nodded, "We're fine, Buffy."

Hagrid put his hands under Harry's arms and raised him just as Buffy did the same with Dawn.

"We should put out your house," said Harry, "the charm's 'Aguamenti' ..."

"Knew it was summat like that," mumbled Hagrid, and he raised a smoldering pink, flowery umbrella and said, "Aguamenti!"

A jet of water flew out of the umbrella tip. Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione raised their wands and murmured "Aguamenti" too: Together, they and Hagrid poured water on the house until the last flame was extinguished.

"S'not too bad," said Hagrid hopefully a few minutes later, looking at the smoking wreck. "Nothin Dumbledore won' be able to put righ' . . ."

"Hagrid ..." Buffy said.

"I was bindin' up a couple o' bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em coming," said Hagrid sadly, still staring at his wrecked cabin. "They'll bin burnt ter twigs, poor little things. . . ."

"Hagrid . . ." Buffy repeated.

"But what happened, Harry? Buffy? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone - was he chasin' them?"

Dawn looked to Buffy and wiped a tear from her sister's face. "He . . . Hagrid, he killed . . ."

"Killed?" said Hagrid loudly, staring down at Harry. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Dawn?"

"Dumbledore," said Buffy. "Snape killed .. . Dumbledore."

Hagrid simply looked at them, the little of his face that could be seen completely blank, uncomprehending. "Dumbledore wha, Buffy?"

"He's dead. Snape killed him..." Buffy said.

"Don' say that," said Hagrid roughly. "Snape kill Dumbledore - don' be stupid, Buffy. Wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"We saw it happen." Harry said.

"Yeh couldn' have." Hagrid said.

"We saw it, Hagrid." Hermione said.

Hagrid shook his head, "What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters. I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh all back up ter the school. Come on, Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Hermione..."

Noone attempted to argue or explain. Truth be told all four of them were still in shock over what they had witnessed.

Hermione and Buffy supported Dawn as they follow Hagrid and Harry back toward the castle.

The oak front doors stood open ahead of them, light flooding out onto the drive and the lawn. Slowly, uncertainly, dressing-gowned people were creeping down the steps, looking around nervously for some sign of the Death Eaters who had fled into the night.

They noticed people beginning to move towards where Dumbledore had fallen from the Astronomy Tower.

"What're they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as they approached the castle front, Fang keeping as

close as he could to their ankles. "Wha's that lyin' on the grass?" Hagrid added sharply, heading now toward the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where a small crowd was congregating. "See it, Harry? Right at the foot of the tower? Under where the Mark . . . Blimey . . . yeh don' think someone got thrown - ?"

They heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock, but they did not stop; they walked slowly forward until they reached the place where Dumbledore lay. Harry, Buffy, Dawn and Hermioned crouched down beside him.

Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Then he gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to him, never again could he help-

Dawn turned into Buffy's side. Buffy knew why though just like two years before Dawn could not take the fact that someone she cared about was gone. Dawn had just like Buffy had come to consider the man a friend.

The crowd murmured behind them. After what seemed like a long time, Dawn became aware that she was kneeling upon something hard and looked down.

The locket they had managed to steal so many hours before had fallen out of Dumbledore's pocket. It had opened, perhaps due to the force with which it hit the ground. And although she could not feel more shock or horror or sadness than she felt already, Dawn knew, as she picked it up, that there was something wrong-

She turned the locket over in her hands. This was neither as large as the locket she remembered seeing in the Pensieve, nor were there any markings upon it, no sign of the ornate S that was supposed to be Slytherins mark. Moreover, there was nothing inside but for a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

Automatically, without really thinking about what she was doing, Dawn pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and read by the light of the many wands that had now been lit behind him:

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who dicovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Dawn showed the note to Harry as she felt that Dumbledore had weakened himself by drinking that terrible potion for nothing. Harry crumpled the parchment in his hand, and his eyes burned with tears as behind them Fang began to howl.


	66. Chapter 66: The Pheonix Lament

**Chapter 66: The Pheonix Lament**

"C 'mere, Harry… Dawn..." Hagrid said.

"No." Harry and Dawn said.

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry… Dawn... Come on, now..." Hagrid said.

"No." Harry and Dawn said again.

They did not want to leave Dumbledore's side; they did not want to move anywhere.

Hagrid's hand on Harry's shoulder was trembling. Dawn could feel her sisters trembling as they tried to pull her away. She knew they likely felt as she did.

Then Buffy said, "Harry, Dawn, come on." Her hand took ahold of Harry and she pulled him away. He turned and looked at her and nodded to himself.

Hermione brought Dawn to her feet and Dawn looked from her sisters to Harry. Then her hand enclosed his. They walked blindly back through the crowd being led by Hermione and Buffy.

Incomprehensible voices battered them, sobs and shouts and wails stabbed the night, but they walked on, back up the steps into the entrance hall. Faces swam on the edges of their vision, people were peering at them, whispering, wondering, and Gryffindor rubies glistened on the floor like drops of blood as they made their way toward the marble staircase.

Ginny was waiting there at the bottom of the marble staircase.

"We're going to the hospital wing," said Buffy.

"We're not hurt," said Harry.

"It's McGonagall's orders," said Ginny. "Everyone's up there, Ron and Lupin and everyone -"

"Ginny, do you know who else is dead?" Harry asked.

Buffy shook her head, "No one that I know of."

"None of us," Ginny said.

"But the Dark Mark - Malfoy said he stepped over a body -" Harry said.

"He stepped over Bill, but its all right, he's alive." Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I'm sure . . . he's a - a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't - won't look the same anymore. . ." Ginny's voice trembled a little. "We don't really know what the aftereffects will be - I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the others . . . There were other bodies on the ground. . . ." Hermione said.

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere - Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us -" Ginny said.

Dawn smiled; Ron had given a portion of the potion to his sister. She would have to thank Ron later.

They had reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, they saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Ron, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up.

Lupin moved forward, looking anxious. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine... How's Bill?"

Nobody answered. They looked and saw an unrecognizable face lying on Bill's pillow, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

Dawn remembered how Snape had mended Malfoy's Sectumsempra wounds so easily with his wand.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a - a real - ?"

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and - and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state -"

"Ron - Dumbledores dead," said Dawn.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Dawn to Hermione to Buffy and finally to Harry, as though hoping the others might contradict her, but when they did not, Lupin collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "Dawn, Hermione, Buffy and I were there, we saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was. . . . Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized us, we couldn't do anything, we were under the Invisibility Cloak - and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him -"

Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"- more Death Eaters arrived - and then Snape - and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't go on.

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

Gulping, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide. Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way none of them had ever heard before: a stricken lament of terrible beauty.

How long they all stood there, listening, they did not know, nor why it seemed to ease their pain a little to listen to the sound of their mourning, but it felt like a long time later that the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," McGonagall said said, and the spell of the music was broken: Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes and shake their heads. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione were with Professor Dumbledore when he - when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some -"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Dawn.

McGonagall stared at Dawn for a moment, and then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered . . . but he trusted . . . always . . . Snape... I can't believe it. ..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't. ..." .

"Despite the fact Snape and I didn't get along. I too thought he was on our side," Buffy said.

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall. "I mean . . . with Snapes history ... of course people were bound to wonder. . . but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine-Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"Dawn and I know," said Harry. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

They all stared at him.

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James. . . ."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her. ..."

Nobody asked how Harry or Dawn knew this. All of them seemed to be lost in horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Buffy firmly.

Lupin nodded, "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing. . . . Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case . . . Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us ... and so we patrolled. He even said that Buffy would be patrolling the grounds. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered. . . ."

"We do," said Buffy, and she explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement."

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it... but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm -"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. Dawn flinched. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black -"

"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about whom they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs -"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Luna, "were you -?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Luna, "I hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened. . . . I didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map-It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really I was there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and I heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw me and - and -"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Luna in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that I should go and take care of him while he - while he went to help fight the Death Eaters. I went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor... and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but I didn't realize, Harry, I didn't realize, I just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," said Lupin firmly. "Luna, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, "and he found the place where you were all fighting. ..."

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback... It was all dark . . . curses flying everywhere . . . The Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs . . . then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse. . . . Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air -"

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us. . . ."

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks, "and then he wasn't -"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eaters jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville. . . ."

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all - he was one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. ... I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower. ..."

"He was," said Buffy angrily, "but to help them, not to stop them . . . and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier - so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "We all ran forward - those of us who were still standing anyway - and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust - obviously, none of us attacked them -"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters - and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again – I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what -"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

They all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. As the music reverberated upon the air, unbidden.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly - Arthur -" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them with Buffy at her side. "I am so sorry -"

"So am I, Molly, Arthur. If there is anything I or the Daily Prophet can do." Buffy said.

"Thank you, Buffy." Mr. Weasley said.

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!"

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case, possibly unique. . . . We don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens. . . ."

"And Dumbledore ..." said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, Buffy, is it true ... Is he really. . . ?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "As much as I hate to say it."

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. . . . It's not r-really important. . . but he was a very handsome little b-boy . . . always very handsome . . . and he was g-going to be married!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, ' he was going to be married?'"

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well -only that-"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I -" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps - given how - how he -"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara - goblin-made - which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, nobody was quite sure how it happened, but both , women were crying and hugging each other.

Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, he turned around: Ron looked as stunned as he felt and Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely -"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times. . . ."

And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Dawn and Harry; it had not been Sinus that Tonks had fallen in love with after all.

"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor . . . too dangerous. . . ."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"Also Remus, my friend Willow has talked to Oz. He has graciously offered to help you to control the wolf, permanently." Buffy said.

Lupin looked at Buffy surprised, "He has?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Lupin turned and hugged Buffy, "Thank you."

"Now is not the time to discuss this. Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

"I've . . . I've done it, Professor," Hagrid choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses - Slughorn can represent Slytherin - that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too. Buffy I would like you there as well as the Head Slayer, and acting Head of Gryffindor House."

"Of course, Minerva." Buffy said.

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry.

"Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry, Dawn. If you'll both come with me. ..." McGonagall said.

Harry stood up, murmured "See you in a bit" to Ron, Hermione, Buffy and Ginny, and he and Dawn followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward. The corridors outside were deserted and the only sound was the distant phoenix song. It was several minutes before Harry became aware that they were not heading for

Professor McGonagall's office, but for Dumbledore's, and another few seconds before they realized that of course, she had been deputy headmistress, . . . Apparently she was now headmistress ... so the room behind the gargoyle was now hers.

In silence they ascended the moving spiral staircase and entered the circular office. Harry and Dawn noticed a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden frame over the desk, his half-moon spectacle perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled.

After glancing once at this portrait, Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though steeling herself, then rounded the' desk to look at Harry, her face taut and lined.

"Harry, Dawn," she said, "I would like to know what you and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school."

"We can't tell you that, Professor," said Harry.

"Harry, Dawn, it might be important," said Professor McGonagall.

"It is," said Dawn, "very, but he didn't want us to tell anyone."

Professor McGonagall glared at them. "Potter, Summers in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat -"

"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging. "Professor Dumbledore never told us to stop following his orders if he died."

"But there's one thing you should know before the Ministry gets here, though. Madam Rosmerta's under the Imperius Curse, she was helping Malfoy and the Death Eaters, that's how the necklace and the poisoned mead -" Dawn said.

"Rosmerta?" said Professor McGonagall incredulously, but before she could go on, there was a knock on the door behind them and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn traipsed into the room, followed by Hagrid and Buffy.

"Snape!" ejaculated Slughorn. "Snape! I taught him! I thought I knew him!"

But before any of them could respond to this, a sharp voice spoke from high on the wall: A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe had just walked back into his empty canvas. "Minerva, the Minister will be here within seconds, he has just Disapparated from the Ministry."

"Thank you, Everard," said Professor McGonagall, and she turned quickly to her teachers.

"I want to talk about what happens to Hogwarts before he gets here," she said quickly. "Personally, I am not convinced that the school should reopen next year. The death of the headmaster at the hands of one of our colleagues is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts's history. It is horrible."

"I am sure Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open," said Buffy. "I feel that if a single pupil wants to come, then the school ought to remain open for that pupil."

"But will we have a single pupil after this?" said Slughorn. "Parents will want to keep their children at home and I can't say I blame them. Personally, I don't think we're in more danger at Hogwarts than we are anywhere else, but you can't expect mothers to think like that. They'll want to keep their families together, it's only natural."

"I agree," said Professor McGonagall. "And in any case, it is not true to say that Dumbledore never envisaged a situation in which Hogwarts might close. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened he considered the closure of the school - and I must say that Professor Dumbledore's murder is more disturbing to me than the idea of Slytherin's monster living undetected in the bowels of the castle. . . ."

"We must consult the governors," said Professor Flitwick. "We must follow the established procedures. A decision should not be made hastily."

"Hagrid, Professor Sprout, you two haven't said anything," said Professor McGonagall. "What are your views, ought Hogwarts to remain open?"

Professor Sprout nodded, "I am in agreement with Buffy, Minerva."

"I dunno, Professor . . . that's fer the Heads of House an the headmistress ter decide ..." Hagrid said.

"Professor Dumbledore always valued your views," said Professor McGonagall kindly, "and so do I."

"Well, I'm stayin," said Hagrid. "It's me home, it's bin me home since I was thirteen. An' if there's kids who wan' me ter teach 'em, I'll do it. But... I dunno ... Hogwarts without Dumbledore..."

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, glancing out of the window at the grounds, checking to see whether the Minister was yet approaching, "then I must agree with Filius that the right thing to do is to consult the governors, who will make the final decision."

"Now, as to getting students home... there is an argument for doing it sooner rather than later. We could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to come tomorrow if necessary -"

"What about Dumbledore's funeral?" said Harry, speaking at last.

"Well..." said Professor McGonagall. "I - I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts -"

"Then that's what'll happen, isn't it?" said Dawn.

"If the Ministry thinks it appropriate," said Professor McGonagall. "No other headmaster or headmistress has ever been -"

"No other headmaster or headmistress ever gave more to this school," growled Hagrid.

"Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place," said Professor Flitwick.

"Absolutely," said Professor Sprout.

"I am in agreement, Minerva," Buffy said. "It seems only fitting."

"And in that case," said Harry, "you shouldn't send the students home until the funeral's over. They'll want to say -"

The last word caught in his throat, but Professor Sprout completed the sentence for him. "Good-bye."

"Well said," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Well said indeed! Our students should pay tribute, it is fitting. We can arrange transport home afterward."

"Seconded," barked Professor Sprout.

"Third," Buffy said.

"I suppose ... yes ..." said Slughorn.

"He's coming," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, gazing down into the grounds. "The Minister... and by the looks of it. he's brought a delegation..."

"Can Dawn and I leave, Professor?" said Harry at once.

"You may," McGonagall said. She strode toward the door and held it open for them.

"Hermione is waiting for you Dawn in the common room," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded absentmindly as she followed Harry out down the stairs and off along the deserted corridor.

"Is it true?" whispered the Fat Lady as they approached her. "It is really true? Dumbledore - dead?"

"Yes," said Harry and Dawn.

She let out a wail, and without waiting for the password, swung forward to admit them.

As they had suspected it would be, the common room was jam-packed. The room fell silent as they climbed through the portrait hole.

Harry walked straight across the room and through the door to the boys' dormitories.

Dawn looked around and saw Hermione was not there and headed for the girls' dormitories. She found Hermione sitting on her bed, tears in her eyes. She looked to her twin and sat down next to her and they held each other not wanting to say anything letting the silence console them.


	67. Chapter 67: The White Tomb

**Chapter 67: The White Tomb**

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days - the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade.

A delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle.

Harry, Dawn, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were spending all of their time together. Even Buffy never left their side wanting to spend as much of it as possible with her sisters.

They visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"... so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me,' said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, 'because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny later that evening, as she, Dawn, Buffy, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat beside the open window of the Gryffindor common room, looking out over the twilit grounds.

"She's not that bad," said Harry.

Dawn shook her head, "I'll accept that as long as she isn't as pretty as me."

"Of course, Dawn. No one is as pretty as you." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. But even she knew it was more than just about looks when it came to Dawn. Harry had found a person like himself who had gone though a lot and they had bonded because of it. She was actually very happy for her twin.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, 1 can." Ginny said.

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the Evening Prophet.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice. "No," she said reprovingly, folding up ihe newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign ..."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ..."

"Though I do intend for there to be a front page memorandum for Dumbledore in the Prophet," Buffy said.

Dawn smiled at Buffy, "That's nice, Buffy."

"I'm going to go to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since ... well ... I could do with some sleep." She waved at everyone and departed for the girls' dormitories. The moment the door had closed behind her, Hermione leaned forwards towards Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library ..,"

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

Dawn looked at her twin with curiousity.

"No," Hermione said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials - Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him ... no, actually, it's about ... well, Snape."

"What about him?" asked Dawn.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," Hermione said tentatively.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How do you think I feel about that now?" Harry said.

"No - no - Harry, I didn't mean that!" Hermione said hastily. "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see ... she was Snape's mother!"

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," said Ron.

Hermione ignored him. "I was going through ihe rest of the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a -"

"- murderer," spat Harry.

"Well ... yes," said Hermione. "So ... 1 was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being "half a Prince", you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet."

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them ... he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggle father ... ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name - Lard Voldemort - the Half-Blood Prince - how could Dumbledore have missed -?"

"I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book," said Ron. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," said Harry bitterly. "He knew when Dawn and I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency ... he might even have known before then, with Slughom talking about how brilliant we were at Potions ... shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?" Buffy asked. "If he knew before my little argument over detention.

"I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," said Hermione. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughom would have recognised his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called "Prince"."

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," said Harry. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and 1 had proof Snape was, too –"

"Evil is a strong word," said Hermione quietly.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!"

"I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're pulling too much blame on yourself. 1 thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humor, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer..."

"None of us could've guessed Snape would ... you know," said Ron.

"Even I who disliked Snape, didn't know," Buffy said. "I thought he was on our side. I thought his dislike of Harry was a result of the old Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry. And that the reason he hated Dawn was because she was Hermione's sister. And of course Hermione was part of your group since your first year."

Dawn and Hermione rose early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs they found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry.

Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too. And Buffy sat with Hermione and Dawn at the Gryffindor table.

Since the events on the tower Dawn hadn't given much thought to Malfoy. She wondered how much he had said in the hospital wing had been truth and how much had been a lie. She was sure he hadn't been trying to find a way to escape. But she wondered if he had truly not wanted to do it even then.

Dawn was startled from her thoughts by a nudge from Hermione. Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," McGonagall said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, follow Professor Summers as acting Head of Gryffindor House."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Buffy led the Gryffindor's out into the Entrance Hall and on out towards the lake to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

Harry, Dawn, Ron, Hermione and Ginny filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake, they saved a spot for Buffy who stood making sure the Gryffindors were seated.

Cornelius Fudge walked past them towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual.

Once everyone was seated Buffy took a seat between her sisters, despite the fact there was a seat for her with the rest of the staff.

"In there," whispered Harry in Dawn's ear.

And she saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, reminding her horribly of the Inferi; a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language she did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on Dawn's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair.

Then Buffy nudged Dawn and she looked round.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what they knew to be Dumbledore's body.

Ron looked white and shocked. Tears were falling thick and fast into both Ginny and Hermione's laps.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle. Harry tried to make a friendly gesture to Hagrid as he passed, but Hagrid's eyes were so swollen it was a wonder he could see where he was going. Harry glanced at the back row to which Hagrid was heading and realised what was guiding him, for there, dressed in a jacket and trousers each the size of a small marquee, was the giant Grawp, his great ugly boulder-like head bowed, docile, almost human.

Hagrid sat down next to his half-brother and Grawp palled Hagrid hard on the head, so that his chair legs sank into the ground.

Then the music stopped.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Dawn, Hermione and Buffy could hear perfectly what the man was saying because of their Slayer hearing. But they didn't listen much. Dawn buried her face in Harry's chest as Hermione did the same to Buffy.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and he brushed her hair comfortingly.

There was a soft splashing noise to their left and they saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen, too. Harry and Dawn remembered Dumbledore crouching at the water's edge two years ago, very close to where Harry now sat, and conversing in Mermish with the Merchieftainess.

There was movement among the trees. The centaurs had come to pay their respects, too. They did not move into the open but they stood quite still, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards, their bows hanging at their sides.

Harry looked to Dawn just then wondering about the choice Dumbledore had placed before her. Did he want her to sacrifice herself for him? So many others had done just that including Dumbledore, could he let her do it also?

The little man in black stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes. The next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air shot by the centaurs, but they fell far short of the crowd.

Harry looked at Dawn, Buffy, Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears, but Dawn was no longer crying. She met Harry's gaze with the same look when he had proposed and he knew that he had been right in doing it at the time. But now he wondered if it was the right thing to do now. He knew there was a possibility that Voldemort would use her to get to him. Then there was the choice.

"Dawn…" Harry said.

Dawn looked at him and seemed to know what he was thinking, "No. Don't say it. It's not happening. We will face everything together."

Harry knew he would not win this argument no matter what he said so he simply nodded. He knew Dawn was right they would face everything together.

Harry looked past Dawn to Buffy and saw she was holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into her older sister's shoulder.

Ron sat holding Ginny and like Buffy was stroking Ginny's hair.

With a miserable gesture, Harry got up. He half expected Dawn to stay there with Buffy. He was surprised when he felt her hand in his. They walked away hand in hand around the lake. Moving felt much more bearable to both of them than sitting still.

"Harry! Dawn!"

They turned. Rufus Scrimgeour was limping rapidly towards them around the bank, leaning on his walking stick. "I've been hoping to have a word ... do you mind if I walk a little way with you?"

"No," said Harry, and they set off again. Though truth be told Harry would have preferred to be alone with Dawn.

"Harry, Dawn, this was a dreadful tragedy," said Scrimgeour quietly, "I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. Dumbledore was a very great wizard. We had our disagreements, as you both know, but no one knows better than 1 -"

"What do you want?" asked Harry flatly.

Scrimgeour looked annoyed but. "You both are, of course, devastated. I know that you both were very close to Dumbledore. I think you both may have been his favorite pupils ever. The bond between the three of you -"

"What do you want?" Dawn said suddenly as she and Harry came to a halt.

Scrimgeour stopped too. "The word is that you both were with him when he left the school the night that he died."

"Whose word?" said Harry.

"Somebody Stupefied a Death Eater on top of the Tower after Dumbledore died. There were also five broomsticks up there, two of which belonged to you and Dawn. The Ministry can add two and two, Harry, Dawn."

"Glad to hear it," said Harry. "Well, where we went with Dumbledore and what we did is our business. He didn't want people to know."

"Such loyalty is admirable, of course," said Scrimgeour, 'but Dumbledore is gone, Harry, Dawn. He's gone."

"He will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him," said Dawn and she and Harry smiled in spite of themselves.

"My dear girl ... even Dumbledore cannot return from the-" Scrimgeour said.

"We're not saying he can. You wouldn't understand. But we've got nothing to tell you." Harry said.

Scrimgeour hesitated, "The Ministry can offer you all sorts of protection, you know, Harry, Dawn. I would be delighted to place a couple of my Aurors at your service -"

Harry laughed. "Voldemort wants to kill me himself and anyone I'm with and Aurors won't stop him. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"So," said Scrimgeour, "the request 1 made of you, Harry, at Christmas -"

"What request? Oh yeah ... the one where I tell the world what a great job you're doing in exchange for —"

"- for raising everyone's morale!" snapped Scrimgeour.

Harry considered him for a moment. "Released Stan Shunpike yet?"

"1 see you are -" Scrimgeour said.

"Dumbledore's people through and through," said Dawn. "That's right."

Scrimgeour glared at them for another moment, then turned and limped away without another word.

Ron and Hermione were hurrying towards Harry, passing Scrimgeour going in the opposite direction.

Buffy was watching them from a distance. She had decided that they needed a private moment alone as friends. Even though she knew Harry and Ron considered her a friend she did not want to intrude on a private moment.

Harry and Dawn turned and walked slowly on, waiting for them to catch up, which they finally did in the shade of a beech tree.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Hermione, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No," Hermione said firmly, grabbing his arm.

"It'll make me feel better!" Ron said.

Harry and Dawn laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back." Hermione said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer; there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry? Dawn?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

"Where Harry goes, I go." Dawn said.

Ron gaped at them, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you both were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry. "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" Hemione asked.

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"I'd like that also," Dawn said.

"And then what?" said Ron.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake.

"We, Harry." Dawn said. "We, remember? He set this task before you and me."

Harry nodded, "That's what he wanted us to do, and that's why he told us all about them. If Dumbledore was right - and I'm sure he was -there are still four of them out there. Dawn and I've got to find them and destroy them and then we've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

There was a long silence. The crowd had almost dispersed now, the stragglers giving the monumental figure of Grawp a wide berth as he cuddled Hagrid, whose howls of grief were still echoing across the water.

"We'll be there also, Harry," said Ron.

"'What?" Dawn said.

"At your aunt and uncle's house, Harry," said Ron. "And then we'll go with the both of you, wherever you two are going."

"No -." said Harry quickly.

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we? Besides I'm going wherever Dawn goes."

"We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Ron said.

Harry looked at Dawn who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we shouldn't miss that."

Harry then looked at Buffy and nodded since neither sister would be returning to Hogwarts if they went with him, he would have to tell Buffy. And he was sure she would want to come as well.


	68. Chapter 68: IN MEMORANDUM

**Author's Notes: **Starting Deathly Hallows

* * *

**Chapter 68: IN MEMORANDUM**

Buffy sat in her office at the Daily Prophet reading the latest article written by Rita Skeeter. She had reluctantly given the woman a second chance but even now she could see it was wasted. Rita continued turning in stories that were best suited to a tabloid than a newspaper like the Daily Prophet. Rita's latest story about Albus Dumbledore told nothing but colored perceptions of the truth. Buffy had wanted an honest memorandum for Dumbledore.

Buffy got up and stepped outside her office and looked over at Rita Skeeter's desk, "Ms. Skeeter, my office. Now!" She turned and headed back inside and waited patiently as Rita made her way into the office. Buffy waved her wand the door closed behind Rita Skeeter.

"Rita, I was generous in giving you a second change." Buffy said.

"And I appreciate it, Ms. Summers." Rita Skeeter said.

Buffy frowned as she looked at Rita, "Then mind you explain your idea of a memorandum for Professor Dumbledore?"

"I was just reporting what I was told by a close friend of the family." Rita Skeeter said.

Buffy shook her head, "Did you even bother to check other sources? More than likely not, I want your desk cleared out before the end of day. And don't bother applying to any other newspaper in London. I definitely will not give you a glowing recommendation."

Rita Skeeter stood and walked out of the office, fuming. Buffy stood and walked over to the door, "Mr. Doge a moment."

Elphias Doge stood and walked over to Buffy who never left the door to her office. "Yes, Ms. Summers?"

Buffy smiled, "Mr. Doge I read your piece on Professor Dumbledore. I am most pleased with it. It will see the front page in the next issue of the Prophet. You can go back to work; I just thought you might like to know."

Doge looked at Buffy and smiled, "Thank you Ms. Summers." He turned and walked back to his desk beaming.

Buffy walked back into her office and sat and reread the article Elphias had written.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED_

_By Elphias Doge_

_I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pock-marked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicized attack upon three young Muggles._

_Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who was to die in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus too was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: As anybody who knew Albus would attest, he never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years._

_In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that he knew even then that his greatest pleasure lay in teaching._

_He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist; Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian; and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming, and The Practical Potioneer . Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister of Magic. Though it was often predicted in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had Ministerial ambitions._

_Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike: Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by dueling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother. When Albus and I left Hogwarts we intended to take the then-traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother, Kendra, died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me._

_That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey, from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, toward the end of my year's travels, that another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana._

_Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus – and I count myself one of that lucky number – agree that Ariana's death, and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless), left their mark upon him forevermore._

_I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift – in later years they reestablished, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned not to mention them._

_Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of Wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgments while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no Wizarding duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards to battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the Wizarding world, are considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Secrecy or the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is nothing compared to the Wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day I met him._

A week later at the Summers' home in Sunnydale Sirius was reading the article that Doge had written in the Daily Prophet when Buffy apparated into the living room.

"This is a wonderful tribute, beloved." Sirius said smiling at Buffy. "Doge definitely knew Dumbledore that is for sure."

Buffy smiled and sat down in Sirius lap and snuggled up next to him, "I thought so, too. You should have seen what Skeeter wanted printed. I quickly told her, that her second chance was up and to get out."

Sirius smiled, "Good, I never liked that woman. And I know nobody that did."

Buffy nods, "After what she wrote about Dawn I definitely didn't like her. But I am all about second chances. It's why Faith has been patrolling for me here in Sunnydale when I was at Hogwarts. I felt she deserved that chance and she has proved me right. Still I won't shed a tear for Rita Skeeter, she made her bed and now she has to lie in it."

Sirius laughs and nods, "I heard from Harry today. He wanted me to pass along his thanks for the Doge article also."

Buffy nods, "I will have to remember to give him a nice birthday gift later."

Sirius laughs, "I'm sure he would like that. He asked me again when you and I are getting married."

"When are you going to propose?" Buffy says jokingly.

Sirius smiles, "Don't you worry it will be soon. I want it to be just right. Oh don't forget you need to get Hermione and Dawn at the Grangers before you go get Harry."

Buffy nods, "Your right, Sirius. Thank you." She leans in and kisses Sirius passionately. She then stands and goes to the fireplace and grabs a handful of floo powder and then steps in and calls out as she drops it, "Granger Residence, London England."


	69. Chapter 69: The Seven Potters

**Chapter 69: The Seven Potters**

Harry wrenched open the back door and hurtled out into their midst. There was a general cry of greeting as Dawn flung her arms around him and kissed him, Ron clapped him on the back, and Hagrid said, "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?"

"Definitely," said Harry, beaming around at them all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"

Buffy laughed, "What better sendoff can you get, Harry?"

"Change of plan," growled Mad-Eye. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."

Harry led them all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, they settled on chairs.

"Harry, guess what?" said Tonks.

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet." Lupin said.

Hermione nods, "Yeah even I didn't get an invite. Though I am sure Buffy will send you one soon."

"That's brilliant, congratulations." Harry said and looked at Buffy. "Yeah when are you and Sirius finally…"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely."

"Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you." Buffy said.

"I don't –" Harry began.

"The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters."

"We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike." Moody said.

"Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?" Moody said.

Harry nodded.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for Voldemort – sheesh folks it's just a name – to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen." Buffy said.

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's, Buffy's in Sunnydale – you get the idea." Moody said.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?" Moody said.

"Er – yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once" – he performed a quick headcount – "fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks's parents?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."

From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud.

"No!" Harry said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.

Dawn sighed and nodded, "You were right."

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives -!" Harry said.

"—because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.

Harry frowned, "This is different, pretending to be me –"

"Well, none of us really like it either, Harry," said Dawn. "Imagine if something went wrong and I was stuck as you. Would you still want to kiss me like that?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. But you can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk."

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now." Mundungus said.

"But this is mad, there's no need –" Harry began.

"No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

Harry caught Dawn's eye and looked away at once.

"So, Harry – some of your hair, if you please." Buffy said.

Harry glanced at Dawn again, who grimaced at him. He hoped she wouldn't be stuck as him. He liked how she looked now.

"Now!" barked Moody.

With all of their eyes upon him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hunk of hair, and pulled.

"Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

Harry dropped the hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows, blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion tasted like bogies."

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Dawn lined up in front of the sink.

"We're one short," said Lupin.

"Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Dawn, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.

"I'm a soldier, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them."

Dawn looked at Buffy, "You protect him."

"With my life," Buffy said.

Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.

"Altogether, then … "

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dawn, and Mundungus drank. All of them gasped and grimaced as the potion hit their throats; At once, their features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Hermione, Dawn and Mundungus were shooting upward; Ron, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, Dawn's and Hermione's appearing to shoot backward into their skulls.

Moody, quite unconcerned, was now loosening the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow – we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Really."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Dawn looked to Hermione, "I think he looks quite handsome with his glasses on."

Harry blushed, "Dawn I think it would be better if you held off saying stuff like that till after your well you again."

Dawn thought about it and nodded, "Your right. It's kind of weird isn't it to think your girlfriend looks like you right now."

"Yeah, it is," said Harry.

Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him.

"The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom –"

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –"

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Dawn will go with Bill Weasley by thestral. Hermione with Kingsley, by thestral –"

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly.

Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.

"An' you're with me and Buffy, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "You and I will be on Sirius bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar. Buffy is borrowing Dawn's firebolt."

"That's great," said Harry.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on …"

Harry hurried to gather his rucksack, Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage and followed the group to the dark back garden.

On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Dawn onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on. Buffy had Dawn's firebolt in hand.

Harry got in the sidecar and stuffed his rucksack and broomstick down by his feet and rammed Hedwig's cage between his knees.

"Arthur's done a bit o' tinkerin'," said Hagrid, "With Sirius approval of course. It's got a few tricks up its sleeves now." He pointed a thick finger at a purple button near the speedometer.

"Please be careful, Hagrid." said Mr. Weasley, who was standing beside them, holding his broomstick.

"I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads.

Buffy looked towards Bill and Kingsley, "You two better bring my sisters back alive."

Bill and Kingsley looked at the Slayer and nodded.

"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks.

Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life. Buffy mounted the Firebolt. For the first time Harry saw Buffy's back. Not only was she carrying her wand in a holster strapped to her leg. But across her back was slung a sword in its sheath.

"Buffy I thought you said you didn't hurt humans." Harry said.

Buffy nods, "I try not to. But we don't know for sure if there might not be any dark creatures out their waiting.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."

There was a great roar from the motorbike and it lurched forward into the air. Buffy pushed off into the sky after it. Around them other brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past.

Buffy heard Dawn as the thestral flew past, "Good luck Buffy. And remember I'll hate you if anything happens to him."

Buffy smiled, "No worries."

After they had climbed into the sky, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were suddenly surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious –

Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. And then a moment later the motorbike swung the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage.

"No – NO!"

The motorbike zoomed forward; and Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid and Buffy blasted through their circle.

"Hedwig – Hedwig –" Harry yelled.

Buffy could see from where she flew next to Harry and Hagrid that the owl lay motionless. She then glanced over her shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, flares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring off into the distance, but she could not tell who they were and then she heard Harry yell, "Hagrid, Buffy, we've got to go back, we've got to go back! Hagrid, Buffy, TURN AROUND!"

"Mine and Buffy's job's ter get you there safe, Harry!" bellow Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.

Buffy looked to Harry, she knew exactly how he felt. "Please let them be alright." She was beginning to regret her decision of allowing Hermione and Dawn to drink the polyjuice potion. If she never saw her sisters again…

"Stop – STOP!" Harry shouted.

Buffy suddenly saw two jets of green light fly past Harry. It brought her back to her senses remembering her promise to Dawn. To make sure Harry lived, for her. "Keep going Hagrid." Buffy turned the firebolt back towards the four Death Eaters that were pursuing them. "I'll catch up as soon as I can."

Wriggling around Harry heard Buffy cry, "Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from her wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Hold on, Harry, this'll do for 'em! Buffy, out of the way!" roared Hagrid, and Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A wall, a solid black wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair. Buffy narrowly missed it as she turned the firebolt and sped towards Hagrid and Harry. Three of the Death Eaters also swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces.

More Killing Curses flew past Harry's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid and Buffy. Buffy and Harry responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks –

"Here we go again, Harry, hold on!" yelled Hagrid, and he jabbed at a second button. This time a great net burst from the bike's exhaust, but the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were pursuing the motorbike and Buffy, all shooting curses after them.

"This'll do it, Harry, hold on tight! Buffy you know what this one does. Keep up if you can." yelled Hagrid, and he slammed his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

Buffy nodded and urged the firebolt to go faster and faster. She barely managed to keep pace with the motorbike. The Death Eaters behind them slowly fell behind. With her Slayer enhanced hearing she began to hear the sounds of metal fatigue. The acceleration was beginning to wear on the motorbike.

"It's all righ', Harry!" bellowed Hagrid. "I'm on it, Harry, don' worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his flowery pink umbrella.

"Hagrid! No! Let me!"

"REPARO!"

There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely. Harry sped forward, propelled by the impetus of the bike's flight, then the sidecar began to lose height –

Buffy held out her wand and pointed it at the sidecar and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne. But there was a problem Buffy couldn't keep Harry's sidecar afloat and battle at the Death Eaters that were gaining on them once again.

"I'm comin', Harry!" Hagrid yelled.

"Harry I can't fight them and hold you up. You'll have to do it." Buffy said.

Harry nodded and crouching as low as he could, he pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; For a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him –

"I'm comin', Harry, I'm comin'!" Hagrid seized the back of Harry's robes and hoisted him out of the sidecar; Harry pulled his rucksack with him as he dragged himself onto the motorbike's seat and found himself back-to-back with Hagrid.

Buffy let the sidecar go and turned to point her wand back at the Death Eaters. Then she heard Harry yell, "Confringo!" She turned to watch as the sidecar exploded. The Death Eater nearest it was blasted off his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," moaned Hagrid, "I shouldn'ta tried ter repair it meself – yeh've got no room–"

"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Harry shouted back.

Buffy flew up beside Harry and Hagrid, "Harry I'm sorry about Hedwig. I knew she meant a lot to you."

Harry looked at Buffy and smiled sadly, "Thanks Buffy."

"I know it won't be the same, but I'm going to get you a new owl, okay?" Buffy said.

Harry looked at her astonished, "You don't have to."

"I want to." Buffy said.

Harry simply nodded. Buffy was right it wouldn't be the same as having Hedwig back.

Suddenly two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer. As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Hagrid swerved and zigzagged. Harry and Buffy sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers. The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid them and his hood slipped, and by the red light of his next Stunning Spell, Harry saw the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike – Stan –

"Expelliarmus!"Harry yelled.

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!" The hooded Death Eater's shouted before both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.

"Harry, Buffy, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!" Harry said.

Buffy looked over her shoulder, "I don't see them."

"Hagrid, do the dragon-fire thing again, let's get out of here!" Harry said.

"Hold on tight, then, Harry!" Hagrid said. "Buffy try and keep up."

Buffy nods and urged the firebolt to go faster and faster one more time.

There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue fire shot from the exhaust. "I think we've lost 'em Harry, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid.

"We're nearly there, Harry, we've nearly made it!" shouted Hagrid.

Suddenly two Death Eaters appeared on either side of them, two Killing Curses missed Harry and Buffy by millimeters.

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw what Harry had already seen. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or thestral to hold him, his snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wand again –

Hagrid let out a bellow of fear and steered the motorbike into a vertical dive. Buffy did the same with the firebolt. She kept firing Stunning spells behind her and she heard Harry doing the same.

A body fly past them and Buffy knew they had hit one of them, but then she heard a bang and saw sparks from the engine; the motorbike spiraled through the air, completely out of control –

Green jets of light shot past them again. A hooded figure on a broomstick was suddenly feet from Harry, Buffy saw it raise its arm –

"NO!" With a shout of fury Hagrid launched himself off the bike at the Death Eater; Buffy and Harry watched as both Hagrid and the Death Eater fell out of sight, their combined weight too much for the broomstick–

Voldemort screamed from somewhere around them, "Mine!"

Buffy saw a Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard, "Avada –"

Then Buffy watched as Harry with his eyes shut somehow used the wand. There was suddenly a spurt of golden fire, she heard a crack and a scream of fury. The remaining Death Eater yelled; Voldemort screamed, "NO!"

Buffy aimed her wand at the motorbike, "Winguardium Leviosa." But it wasn't enough the bike slowed some but it continued to plummet.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, holding on to the bike for dear life. "Hagrid – Accio Hagrid! "

Behind them came another scream, "Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!"

Buffy watched as Voldemort came at Harry preparing to curse him once more –

And then Voldemort vanished. Buffy watched as the bike narrowly missed Hagrid and fell into a muddy pond. Buffy sat down moments later and rushed to Harry.


	70. Chapter 70: Fallen Warrior

**Chapter 70: Fallen Warrior**

"Hagrid?" Harry said as Buffy pulled him out of the debris of metal and leather that surrounded him. "Buffy let me go. I have to check on Hagrid."

Buffy looked back at Hagrid, she was sure he was dead. She reluctantly let Harry go as he ran to Hagrid.

Harry stumbled toward Hagrid on the ground. "Hagrid? Hagrid, talk to me –"

But Hagrid did not stir.

"Who's there? Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?"

They did not recognize the man's voice. Then a woman shouted. "They've crashed. Ted! Crashed in the garden!"

"Hagrid," Harry repeated. "He's alive, Buffy."

Buffy looked at Harry astonished and then turned to the man, "Mr. Tonks?"

The man nodded.

"Good, I'm Buffy Summers. Let's get Harry and Hagrid inside. Then I will Floo the Burrow and let them know what happened." Buffy watched as Harry was taken away inside the house. She walked over to Hagrid and picked him. He was heavy even for her but she managed. She got him into the house, "He's heavy so unless you want furniture broken I suggest we lay him out someplace else."

Mr. and Mrs. Tonks quickly nodded and led Buffy into a bedroom. Mr. Tonks waved his wand and the furniture slid to the walls leaving a clear space to lay out Hagrid. Buffy set him down and Mr. Tonks led Buffy to the fireplace.

Buffy grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, "The Burrow."

Molly's head appeared in the fire, "Buffy? What's wrong?"

"We've arrived but there were complications. We will be coming as quickly as possible. I don't want to say too much over the Floo in case someone is listening. Have my sisters arrived yet?"

Mrs. Weasley's head shook in the fire, "Not yet."

Buffy nods, "I better get going. We will see you soon." She turned and headed back to where Harry was lying down on the couch.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid's fine, son," said Mr. Tonks, "the wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your ribs, your tooth, and your arm. I'm Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks – Dora's father."

Harry sat up too quickly. Lights popped in front of his eyes and he felt sick and giddy. "Voldemort –"

"Easy, now," said Ted Tonks. "That was a nasty crash you just had." He looked to Buffy. "What happened, anyway? Something go wrong with the bike? Arthur Weasley overstretch himself again, him and his Muggle contraptions?"

"No," said Harry. "Death Eaters, loads of them – we were chased –"

"Death Eaters?" said Ted sharply. "What d'you mean, Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know you were being moved tonight, I thought –"

"They knew," said Buffy. "We don't know how they knew but they knew."

"Well, we know our protective charms hold, then, don't we? They shouldn't be able to get within a hundred yards of the place in any direction." Ted said.

Harry swung his legs off the sofa. Buffy was immediately beside him helping Harry to stand.

Just then a door opened and Hagrid squeezed through it. "Harry!" Knocking over two delicate tables and an aspidistra, he covered the floor between them in two strides and pulled Harry into a hug that nearly cracked his newly repaired ribs. "Blimey, Harry, how did yeh get out o' that? I thought we were both goners."

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe –" Harry said.

Buffy sighed, "I tried to halt his descent but unlike in the side car he was just moving too fast. All it did was slow it down. That may have saved his life."

Harry noticed the woman who had entered the room behind Hagrid. "You!" Harry shouted, and he thrust his hand into his pocket, but it was empty.

"I have your wand Harry." Buffy said.

"That's my wife you're shouting at." Ted said.

"Oh, I'm – I'm sorry." Harry said.

Buffy could understand Harry's confusion. Mrs. Tonks looked from this distance like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What happened to our daughter?" Mrs. Tonks asked. "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"

"We don't know," said Buffy. "We don't know what happened to anyone else. I too am currently missing family. My sisters both chose to be two of the fake Harrys."

Mrs. Tonks and Ted exchanged looks. They then looked at Buffy, and Buffy could see it in their eyes the same worry she held in hers.

"The Portkey," Hagrid said, remembering all of a sudden. "We've got to get back to the Burrow and find out – then we'll be able to send you word, or – or Tonks will, once she's –"

"Dora'll be ok, 'Dromeda," said Ted. "She knows her stuff; she's been in plenty of tight spots with the Aurors." He then looked to Buffy. "I'm sure your sisters are alright as well."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you that is most kind of you to say."

"The Portkey's through here," Mr. Tonks said. "It's supposed to leave in three minutes, if you want to take it."

"Yeah, we do," said Harry. He seized his rucksack, swung it onto his shoulders. "I –" "I'll tell Tonks – Dora – to send word, when she . . . Thanks for patching us up, thanks for everything, I–"

Buffy nods, "Thanks for your hospitality."

They were led by Ted Tonks along a short hallway and into a bedroom. Hagrid came after them, bending low to avoid hitting his head on the door lintel.

"There you go, son. That's the Portkey." Mr. Tonks was pointing to a small, silver-backed hairbrush lying on the dressing table.

"Thanks," said Harry, reaching out to place a finger on it, ready to leave.

Buffy reached out and touched the brush also.

"Wait a moment," said Hagrid, looking around. "Harry, where's Hedwig?"

"She . . . she got hit," said Harry.

"She's gone Hagrid, dead." Buffy said.

Hagrid reached out a great hand and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Never mind, Never mind. She had a great old life –"

"Hagrid!" said Ted Tonks warningly, as the hairbrush glowed bright blue, and Hagrid only just got his forefinger to it in time.

With a jerk behind the navel they were gone. Seconds later, their feet slammed onto hard ground and Harry fell onto his hands and knees in the yard of the Burrow. They heard screams.

Harry threw away the hairbrush and Buffy helped him to stand up.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came running down the steps by the back door.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.

"My sisters are still not here?" Buffy asked.

The answer was clearly etched in Mrs. Weasley's pale face.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her, "We were surrounded the moment we took off – they knew it was tonight – I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us –"

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Harry into a hug. She then turned and hugged Buffy.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily, "Fer medicinal purposes?"

Mrs. Weasley could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back toward the crooked house. Buffy watched her go knowing exactly how she felt. Three of her sons were decoys just as both her sisters had been. And Mrs. Weasley's fourth son had been Dawn's protector. She knew just how Molly Weasley felt.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," Ginny said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You, Buffy and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

"Hermione? Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Should be back if they made it in the next few minutes."

Mrs. Weasley reappeared carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny pointing to a spot several feet away.

A blue light had appeared in the darkness: It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.

Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house. Buffy watched them go inside. She then set on a bench outside watching.

Buffy heard Hagrid from her spot near the back door. "Oi!" said Hagrid indignantly, "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!"

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin said. "Answer me!"

"A – a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?" Harry said.

"Wha' was tha' about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

"So why aren' you checkin' me or Buffy?" panted Hagrid, still struggling with the door.

"You're half-giant," said Lupin, looking up at Hagrid. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only. And Buffy well… I'm leaving Hermione or Dawn to check. I don't know enough about her to do it myself."

"I have a way for you to check me without my sisters. I'm the Slayer." Buffy said as she stepped inside. She grasped Lupin in a strong embrace.

"Can't breathe," Lupin gasped out.

Buffy released Lupin, "Slayers are supernaturally strong."

Lupin nods, "Well then I would say you're definitely her then because I could tell just from that embrace your stronger, way stronger, than you look. And I seriously doubt there is any spell that a Death Eater might know that could mimic that."

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," said Harry. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid and Buffy."

Buffy nods, "And I know Hermione and Dawn would not have told anyone. They're both Slayers as well as my sisters. They would never turn on Harry."

"Voldemort caught up with you?" said Lupin sharply. "What happened? How did you escape?"

Harry explained how the Death Eaters pursuing them had seemed to recognize him as the true Harry, how they had abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just before he and Hagrid had reached the sanctuary of Tonks's parents.

"They recognized you? But how? What had you done?" Lupin asked.

"I . . ." Harry said. "I saw Stan Shunpike . . . . You know the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of – well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!"

Lupin looked aghast. "Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

"We were hundreds of feet up! Stan's not himself, and if I Stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago," Harry added defiantly.

"Yes, Harry," said Lupin with painful restraint, "and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under the imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the first occasion was close to suicidal!"

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" said Harry angrily.

"Of course not," said Lupin, "but the Death Eaters – frankly, most people! – would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there," said Harry, "That's Voldemort's job."

"Will George be okay?" Harry asked

"I think so, although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed off –" Lupin said.

Just then Hermione and Kingsley appeared in the yard. Buffy was back out the door in an instant running as she shouted, "Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Buffy and smiled. Buffy flung herself into Hermione's arms and hugged her sister fiercely. Then Harry was beside them and he flung his arms around the both of them.

Over Hermione's shoulder Harry saw Kinglsey raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!" Kingsley said.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" said Lupin calmly.

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him, I've checked both him and Buffy!"

"All right, all right!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak, "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," replied Lupin, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Buffy, Hagrid, George, and me." Lupin said.

Hermione stifled a little moan behind her hand. "Dawn?"

Buffy shook her head, "She was due after you."

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked Kingsley.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled off, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can –"

"Fly," supplied Harry. "Buffy and I saw him too; he came after Hagrid and us."

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" said Kingsley, "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," said Lupin.

"Stan?" repeated Hermione. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?"

Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh. "Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the Ministry has hushed up."

"That explains why the story never crossed my desk." Buffy said. "That would have been front page news for the Prophet."

Kingsley nods, "Travers's hood fell off when I cursed him, he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's George?"

"He lost an ear," said Lupin.

"Lost an -?" repeated Hermione in a high voice.

"Snape's work," said Lupin.

"Snape?" shouted Harry. "You didn't say –"

"He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood."

Silence fell between the four of them as they looked up at the sky.

"Harry, give us a hand!" called Hagrid hoarsely from the door.

Buffy sat with Hermione as Harry ran back inside.

"He must be going out of his wits." Hermione said. "He was against this plan from the start. And now four people are missing. And he doesn't even know yet if Dawn is…"

Buffy nods as she wipes a tear from Hermione's face. "I know. I know."

Next were Mr. Weasley and Fred who arrived at last. "Arthur, George's been injured." Buffy said.

Mr. Weasley nodded and he and Fred quickly ran into the house.

The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. The slightest breath of wind made Buffy and Hermione jump and turn toward the whispering bush or tree in the hope that Dawn or Ron was there.

And then a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground –

"It's them!" screamed Hermione back into the house.

Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms as he came out of the house.

Ron tripped dazedly toward Buffy, Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," Ron mumbled, before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly. A moment later Buffy too hugged Ron.

"I thought – I thought –" Hermione said.

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom –"

"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"

"No," said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Dawn and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron –" She ran back inside.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks.

"Bellatrix," said Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, She tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus . . . . Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us –"

"So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked, turning to Harry, Buffy, Hermione, and Kingsley.

They recounted the stories of their own journeys, but all the time the continued absence of Bill, Dawn, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus seemed to lie upon them like a frost, its icy bite harder and harder to ignore.

"I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," said Kingsley finally, after a last sweeping gaze at the sky. "Let me know when they're back,"

Lupin nodded. With a wave to the others, Kingsley walked away into the darkness toward the gate and disapparated just beyond the Burrow's boundaries.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came racing down the back steps, Ginny behind them. Both parents hugged Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks.

Harry looked to Hermione and Buffy, "You think Dawn's going to be okay?"

Buffy and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. Worry was etched in their faces and Harry knew without them answering that they weren't sure.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asked Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.

"He's lost –"

But the end of Mrs. Weasley's sentence was drowned in a general outcry. A thestral had just soared into sight and landed a few feet from them. Bill and Dawn slid from its back, windswept but unhurt.

"Bill! Thank God, thank God –" Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."

Buffy, Hermione and Harry ran at Dawn, the sisters reaching her first hugging Dawn fiercely. The moment they broke apart Harry stepped in and hugged Dawn, kissing her passionately. As soon as they broke the kiss, Harry's hand slipped into Dawn's.

"We saw it," said Bill; Dawn nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung was close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort – he can fly – went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail –"

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.

Then in silence they followed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing together.

"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faces as they entered, "What's happened? Who's -?"

"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley, "Dead."

The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses. "Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, eh sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley. . . . "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur as she walked down the stairs in a dressing gown, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know you were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

No one knew how long Fleur had stood there listening.

"No," Harry said aloud, and they all looked at him, surprised. "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

Dawn nodded, "Harry is right. Everyone in this room is either someone Harry has known and trusts or someone I know and trust. I know my family wouldn't have done this. I know the Weasley's wouldn't have done this. They consider Harry family. Harry trusts Lupin and Tonks."

"Well said, Harry, Dawn," said Fred unexpectedly.

Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends. And you want to know something, Dawn is like Lily. Mind you that's a good thing. It just means I can see you two together for a good long time."

"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether –" Lupin said looking at Bill.

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it -?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good bye and left.

The rest of them now dropped into chairs, all except for Harry and Dawn, who remained standing hand in hand.

"I've got to go too," said Harry.

Ten pairs of startled eyes looked at him.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." Harry said. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want –"

"Harry…" Dawn said, tears freshly coming to her eyes.

"But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you –"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here –" Harry said.

"But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry. While he was worried about everyone in the room. He was worried more so for Dawn. If she were captured by Voldemort… He wasn't sure what he would do.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that –" Harry said.

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want –"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pidwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Buffy let out a sigh, "Gone, Molly. She was hit by a spell."

Mrs. Weasley looked sadly at Buffy and nodded.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Buffy. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but Harry's wand spun in his hand and seemed to find him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized."

Harry nodded, "I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said Mr. Weasley, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained –"

"It wasn't like that," said Harry.

No one said anything. Buffy wasn't sure any of them believed them. Muttering about fresh air, Harry set down his glass and left the room.

Dawn followed Harry outside, "Talk to me, Harry."

Harry looked back at his girlfriend, his confidant. The one person he told everything to. "Do you believe me and Buffy?"

Dawn thought about it and then nodded, "Yes. But you have to admit unless the others saw it, it would be impossible to believe. Maybe because yours and his wands are brothers it has some kind of connection."

Harry nods and hugged Dawn. Then he clutched his forehead in pain.

"Harry?" Dawn asked worried.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she and Ron walked outside and stood next to Dawn. "Harry, come back in the house," Hermione whispered, "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked still worried. "You look awful!"

"Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander..."

When he had finished telling them what he had seen, Ron looked appalled, but Hermione and Dawn were downright terrified.

"But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar – it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again – Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!" Dawn said. When he did not reply, she gripped his arm. "Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and half the Wizarding world! And I expect despite the fact that Buffy owns the Daily Prophet he will take it over also. Don't let him inside your head too!"


	71. Chapter 71: Will of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 71: Will of Albus Dumbledore**

"I try not to either," said Ron. "Well, happy birthday anyway."

"Wow - that's right, I forgot! I'm seventeen!"

Harry seized the wand lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at the cluttered desk where he had left his glasses, and said, "Accio Glasses!"

"Slick," snorted Ron as Harry's glasses poked him in the eye.

Reveling in the removal of his Trace, Harry sent Ron's possessions flying around the room.

"I'd do your fly by hand, though," Ron advised Harry, sniggering when Harry immediately checked it.

"Here's your present. Unwrap it up here, it's not for my mother's eyes." Ron said.

"A book?" said Harry as he took the rectangular parcel. "Bit of a departure from tradition, isn't it?"

"This isn't your average book," said Ron. "It'd pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Explains everything you need to know about girls. If only I'd had this last year I'd have known exactly how to get rid of Lavender and I would've known how to get going with... Well, Fred and George gave me a copy, and I've learned a lot. You'd be surprised, it's not all about wandwork, either."

Dawn walked in just then, "I don't think Harry has to worry about that. He already knows how to charm me."

Harry blushed as Dawn handed him her gift. He opened it and smiled, inside was a framed picture of her and him. He hugged Dawn tightly and kissed her.

"Guys get a room." Ron said.

Dawn and Harry broke apart and laughed. "I think we already have, Ron." Harry said. "You're in my room remember?" They then turned and walked downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen they found a pile of presents waiting on the table. Bill and Monsieur Delacour were finishing their breakfasts, while Mrs. Weasley stood chatting to them over the frying pan.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Harry. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."

Harry sat down, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," said Mrs. Weasley, watching him anxiously from beside the cooker. "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her.

Dawn glared at Buffy when she came down the stairs, "Buffy where's my gold watch?"

Buffy looked puzzled as Harry laughed. "Mrs. Weasley said it was traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age." Harry said.

Buffy shook her head, "Wasn't that new wardrobe I bought you enough?"

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she added to Ron, who seemed not to hear her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "She's right it's not much."

"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" said Ron.

Harry picked up Hermione's gift it was a Sneakoscope.

Then Buffy handed Harry an envelope. "I thought you might like something you could use."

Harry opened the envelope and found a gift certificate for the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. "Wow, thanks Buffy."

Ron's eyes went wide when he saw that.

Another package contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur.

"Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will ever 'ave," Monsieur Delacour assured Harry, "but you must tell it clearly what you want...ozzerwise you might find you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like..."

Dawn smiled, "I think he looks perfect just the way he is. But you better keep that thing away from me. I don't want to lose any of my hair."

Harry smiled at Dawn, "Of course not. I wouldn't want you to lose any of it either." He then proceeded to open other gifts; chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.

Harry, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione did not linger at the table, as the arrival of Madame Delacour, Fleur, and Gabrielle made the kitchen uncomfortably crowded.

"I'll pack these for you," Hermione said brightly, taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the four of them headed back upstairs. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron."

Ron's spluttered. After Hermione had packed Harry's presents. They walked back downstairs to witness Charlie's arrival.

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests.

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking pleased.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her.

Dawn blinked, "Wow that is an interesting cake."

Harry liked it though as his hand slipped into Dawn's once again. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said, "That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley said fondly.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, and led into the house by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Tonks said, hugging him tightly.

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Buffy?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back-" Hagrid rummaged in his pocket. "Here. Harry - couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him - hey! Charlie!"

Charlie approached, "Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?" Hagrid said.

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha - Norbert's a girl?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious," said Charlie. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," Mrs. Weasley. "He must have been held up at - oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice. "Minister of Magic coming with me."

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry - I'm sorry - I'll explain some other time-" He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight.

Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered. "The Minister - but why-? I don't understand-"

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour.

The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Summers, Miss Dawn Summers and Ms. Buffy Summers."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?' he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Dawn got up with Harry, her hand slipping into his as Ron led them into the house.

Scrimgeour did not speak as they all passed through the messed kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here; Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered and they illuminated the shabby but cozy room.

Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair, leaving Buffy, Dawn, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa. Ron and Harry stood beside them.

"I have some questions for the five of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you four" - he pointed at Harry, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione - "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously. "You can speak to us together, or not at all."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look. "Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will." Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. "A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"A-all of us?" said Ron, "Me, Dawn, Buffy and Hermione too?"

"Yes, all of you-" Scrimgeour said.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?" Harry asked

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she said, and her voice trembled slightly.

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power the confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass them something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Summers?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world as the Slayer!"

Scrimgeour gulped at that declaration. Hermione had just confirmed the rumors he had heard were true. The entire Summers family had been called as Slayers.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?" Harry said.

"No, it'll be because thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Hermione.

Ron looked startled. "Me? Not - not really... It was always Harry who..."

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions - his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects - were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

"I...dunno," said Ron. "I...when I say we weren't close...I mean, I think he liked me..."

"You're being modest, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'... Yes, here we are... 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'"

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that looked like a silver cigarette lighter. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in the fingers looking stunned.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare?"

Ron shook his head, looking bewildered.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'To Miss Hermione Joyce Summers, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Summers?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He... he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it." Hermione said.

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will." She suppressed a sob.

They were wedged together so tightly that Dawn and Buffy had difficulty extracting their arms to put them around Hermione's shoulders.

Scrimgeour turned back to the will. "'To Dawn Marie Summers. I leave the Snitch she caught in her first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"

Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, "Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?"

"No idea," said Dawn. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose... to remind me what you can get if you... persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?" Scrimgeour asked

"I suppose so," said Dawn. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa. "A Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

"Because Snitches have flesh memories," Dawn said.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" - he held up the tiny golden ball - "will remember your touch, Summers. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

Dawn was sure he was right, something was hidden within.

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Dawn.

Scrimgeour turned back to the will, "To Ms. Buffy Anne Summers I leave the contents of my vault at Gringotts and the instructions to watch him as I tried to do for so many years." He looked to Buffy. "Who does he refer to?"

Buffy smiled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Scrimgeour frowned, "No it is not."

"Well if you don't know I won't tell you." Buffy said. "Was there anything in Dumbledore's vault?"

Scrimgeour nods, "He left you his entire fortune minus what he left to Hogwarts. A sum of about 10,000 galleonsm and the deed to his home. I believe the deed to his house in Godric's Hollow is in the vault as well." He then looked one last time to the will, "He left Mr. Potter the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

They noticed that Scrimgeour made no move to get said item.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat-"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think-?"

"-Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So this is what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying – I was nearly one of them – Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, standing up:

Buffy was instantly in Scrimgeour's face, "No you have gone too far. I own the Daily Prophet. As was recently made aware to me we have been unable to report the news because the Ministry feels that some facts should not be told to the public. You will leave now."

Scrimgeour frowns at Buffy, "I will not be talked to in this manner. I am the Minister of Magic."

At this Hermione and Dawn stood up next to Buffy.

"And we are Slayers." Buffy yelled. "And I do believe you have standing orders from the Queen of the muggle world not to antagonize me or my family. That includes anyone we chose to place under our protection. That includes the Weasleys and Harry Potter."

Scrimgeour's eyes went wide. This was not a situation he wanted.

Just then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in.

"We - we thought we heard -" began Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly alarmed at the sight of Buffy and the Minister virtually nose to nose.

"—raised voices," panted Mrs. Weasley.

Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Buffy. He seemed to regret his loss of temper. "It – it was nothing," he growled. "I … regret your attitude," he said, looking Buffy full in the face once more. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you – what Dumbledore – desired. We ought to work together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Buffy. "Remember?"

Scrimgeour's expression hardened. He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Mrs. Weasley hurried after him; Harry heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"

"What did he want?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around at Harry, Buffy, Dawn, Ron, and Hermione as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying back to them.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Dawn an old Snitch. As Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third of fourth time, Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry we didn't like to start without you… Shall I serve dinner now?"

They all ate rather hurriedly and then after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field.

"Meet us upstairs," Harry whispered to Hermione, while they helped Mrs. Weasley restore the garden to its normal state. "After everyone's gone to bed. Up in the attic room, and bring Dawn and Buffy with you."

At last, Hermione tapped on the door before she, Buffy and Dawn tiptoed inside.

"Muffiato," she whispered, waving her wand in the direction of the stairs.

"Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" said Ron.

"Times change," said Hermione. "Now, show us that Deluminator."

Ron obliged at once. Holding it up in front of him, he clicked it. The solitary lamp they had lit went out at once.

"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

There was a small click, and the ball of light from the lamp flew back to the ceiling and illuminated them all once more.

"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know but, surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!" Dawn said.

"D'you think he knew the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he'd left us?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that will doesn't explain…"

"…why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive?" asked Ron.

"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now flicking through The Tales of Beedle the Bard . "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have left us know why… unless he thought it was obvious?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" said Ron. "I always said he was mental. Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Dawn an old Snitch – what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," said Hermione. "When you took it, Dawnie, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Dawn, as she raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Who knows what's in it. I wouldn't want Scrimgeour seeing it if it opened. Or did whatever it was supposed to do." Dawn said.

Hermione cried out. "Writing! There's writing on it, quick, look!"

Buffy took the Snitch from Dawn and read it, "I open at the close."

"I open at the close? What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.

Hermione, Harry and Ron shook their heads, looking blank.

"I open at the close… at the close… I open at the close…" Dawn said, but no matter how often she repeated the words, with many different inflections, she was unable to wring any more meaning from them.

"And the sword," said Ron finally. "Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"

"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "I was there, it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then?"

"And as for this book," said Hermione, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard… I've never even heard of them!"

"You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard ?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them then?"

"Well, of course I do!" Ron said. "Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune … The Wizard and the Hopping Pot … Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump…"

"Excuse me?" said Hermione giggling. "What was the last one?"

"Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry, to Buffy to Dawn and finally to Hermione. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty –"

"Ron, you know full well Harry, Buffy, Dawn and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little; we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' and 'Cinderella' –"

"What's that, an illness?" asked Ron.

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending against over the runes.

"Yeah," said Ron uncertainly. "I mean, just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" Hermione said. She then looked to Buffy. "Yours the strangest gift. Money, house and instructions. Who did he want you to look after?"

Dawn laughed, "You don't know? Really, Hermione. He was talking about Harry. He wants Buffy to help Harry. The money and the house was probably just to make it look plausible."

Hermione looked between her sisters and Harry and Ron, "Then I think we should tell Buffy what we intend to do."

Harry, Dawn and Ron nod. "Buffy, we're not going back to Hogwarts." Dawn said. "We're going in search of the Horcruxes."

Buffy nods, "Then I am coming with you. Before the wedding I will send my notice of resignation to Hogwarts and tell Sirius that we will see him when we see him."

Something cracked downstairs.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron nervously.

"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"No," agreed Ron. "A brutal murder of five people by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of damper on the wedding. I'll get the light."

And he clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione, Buffy, and Dawn left the room.


	72. Chapter 72: The Wedding

**Chapter 72: The Wedding**

"Nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at diner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will – like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going… Wow," he added, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione and Dawn came hurrying toward them. "You look great!"

Harry turned to follow Ron's gaze and nodded smiling, "Dawn you look beautiful."

Dawn blushed, "Why thank you Barny. But I have a boyfriend."

Harry laughed, "I know you do."

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled. She and Dawn were wearing floaty, lilac-colored dresses with matching high heels; their hair was sleek and shiny. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-borns?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Buffy just rolled her eyes when she heard that." Dawn said.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, reemerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his –"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Dawn, while Harry roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer till he handed his invite to Ron, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said "I didn't know you were – goodness – it's lovely to see – how are you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "'Mione!"

"How come you're here?" Ron said, much too loudly.

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Harry, who had no grudge against Krum, shook hands; then feeling that it would be prudent to remove Krum from Ron's vicinity, offered to show him his seat.

"Your friend is not pleased to see me," said Krum. "Or is he a relative?" he added with a glance at Harry's red curly hair.

"Cousin." Harry muttered, but Krum was not really listening.

"Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

Harry, Dawn, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Buffy joined them a moment later as she sat between her sisters.

"Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Dawn had to agree, she wondered if Ginny still had hopes to snag Harry. She remembered when she first became friends with the youngest Weasley. It was at the time she and Harry had started dating. Ginny had confided in Dawn that she had always had a small crush on Harry.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madam Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace.

Harry noticed that even Dawn, Hermione and Buffy were sobbing quietly.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The chairs on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione.

Dawn and Buffy both nodded in agreement.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Ron. "Hermione, Dawn, Buffy come on, let's grab a table…. Not there! Nowhere near Muriel –"

Ron led the way across the empty dance floor, glancing left and right as he went. By the time they had reached the other side of the marquee, most of the tables were occupied: The emptiest was the one where Luna sat alone.

"All right if we join you?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?" asked Ron.

Hermione aimed a kick at him under the table, but caught Harry instead.

The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur's father.

"I like this song," said Luna, swaying in time to the waltzlike tune, and a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quite alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.

"She's great isn't she?" said Ron admiringly. "Always good value."

But the smile vanished from his face at once: Viktor Krum had dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably flustered. "Who is that man in the yellow?"

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," said Ron. His pugnacious tone indicated that they were not about to laugh at Xenophilius, despite the clear provocation. "Come and dance," he added abruptly to Hermione.

She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up. They vanished together into the growing throng on the dance floor.

"Ah, they are together now?" asked Krum, momentarily distracted.

"Yes," said Harry and Dawn

"Who are you?" Krum asked looking at Harry.

"Barny Weasley." Harry said.

They shook hands.

"You, Barny – you know this man Lovegood well?" Krum asked.

Harry looked to Dawn and Buffy, "No, I only met him today. Why?"

Krum glowered over the top of his drink, watching Xenophilius, who was chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor.

"Because," said Krum, "If he vus not a guest of Fleur's I vould dud him, here and now, for veering that filthy sign upon his chest."

"Sign?" said Harry, looking over at Xenophilius too. The strange triangular eye was gleaming on his chest. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Grindelvald. That is Grindelvald's sign."

"Grindelwald… the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?"

"Exactly."

Krum's jaw muscles worked as if he were chewing, then he said, "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never powerful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore – and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But this" – he pointed a finger at Xenophilius – "this is his symbol, I recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive – until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

"Are you – er – quite sure it's Grindelwald's -?" Dawn asked.

"I am not mistaken," said Krum coldly. "I walked past that sign for several years, I know it vell."

"Well, there's a chance," said Harry, "that Xenophilius doesn't actually know what the symbol means, the Lovegoods are quite… unusual. He could have easily picked it up somewhere and think it's a cross section of the head of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something."

"The cross section of a vot?" Krum asked.

"Well, I don't know what they are, but apparently he and his daughter go on holiday looking for them…."

"That's her," he said, pointing at Luna, who was still dancing alone.

"Vy is she doing that?" asked Krum.

"Probably trying to get rid of a Wrackspurt," said Harry.

Dawn shook her head, "Barny care to dance?"

Harry smiled, "It would be my pleasure. Excuse us." They got up and he led Dawn out on the dance floor.

A moment later Buffy was sitting alone as Krum left. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I have this dance?"

Buffy looked up and smiled at Sirius, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Sirius nods, "Almost didn't. But I had to come for there is something I wanted to do." He led Buffy out on the dance floor. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at Sirius and Buffy.

"On this wonderful occasion I felt I wanted it to be memorable for Ms. Buffy Summers. Not only in watching someone she knew get married. But in other ways as well." Sirius said as he turned to Buffy dropping down to one knee. "Buffy Anne Summers would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Buffy looked around and noticed everyone's attention was on her. She then looked at her sisters and Harry who were all nodding their heads. Indicating to her she should say… "Yes. I would love to marry you."

Everyone applauded as Sirius stood up and kissed Buffy passionately. Then everyone was dancing again and this time Buffy joined them with her fiancé.

Harry and Dawn approached Sirius and Buffy after the song concluded. "About time," Harry said.

Dawn smiled, "Congratulations."

Buffy hugged her sister, smiling.

Sirius turned to Harry, "I expect you to be my best man at our wedding."

Harry nods, "I would be honored Sirius."

"And you and Hermione will be my bridesmaids." Buffy said.

Dawn nods, "Of course. Though I think I want to do something different than tradition."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well we know Dad is no where's to be found. Besides I doubt you would invite him anyways. I think Hermione and I should walk you down the aisle together." Dawn said.

Buffy smiles, "I'd like that."

Hermione and Ron then came over as Harry and Dawn walked off. "Congratulations, Sirius, Buffy." Hermione said.

"Thank you," Sirius and Buffy said.

"Hermione, I already mentioned this to Dawn. But I want both you and her as my bridesmaids." Buffy said.

"I would be honored Buffy." Hermione said.

Buffy smiled, "Good there is one other thing. Dawn wants to do one thing a tad different. We all know Dad is absent from our lives. Not that I would invite him anyways. But Dawn said she wanted the two of you to walk me down the aisle together."

Hermione smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Harry spotted a man at a table and looked to Dawn, "Isn't that Elphias Doge?"

Dawn nods, "It is."

Harry led Dawn towards Doge.

"May we sit down?" Harry asked

"Of course, of course," said Doge; he had a rather high-pitched, wheezy voice.

Harry leaned in. "Mr. Doge, I'm Harry Potter. And this is Dawn Summers."

Doge gasped. "My dear boy! Arthur told me you were here, disguised…. I am so glad, so honored! Yes I know Ms. Summers, since I work for her sister."

"I thought of writing to you," Harry whispered, "after Dumbledore… the shock… and for you, I am sure…"

Doge's tiny eyes filled with sudden tears.

"I saw the obituary you wrote for the Daily Prophet," said Harry. "I didn't realize you knew Professor Dumbledore so well."

"As well as anyone," said Doge, dabbing his eyes with a napkin. "Certainly I knew him longest, if you don't count Aberforth – and somehow, people never do seem to count Aberforth."

"Speaking of the Daily Prophet… I don't know whether you saw, Mr. Doge -?"

"Oh, please call me Elphias, dear boy."

"Elphias, I don't know whether you saw the interview Rita Skeeter gave about Dumbledore?"

"The one that Buffy fired Skeeter for." Dawn said. She had told Harry about the interview, and even shown him a copy of it, and told him of Buffy firing Rita Skeeter.

Doge's face flooded with angry color. "Oh yes, Harry, Dawn, I saw it. That woman, or vulture might be a more accurate term, positively pestered me to talk to her, I am ashamed to say that I became rather rude, called her an interfering trout, which resulted, as you may have seen, in aspersions cast upon my sanity. But I am glad that Ms. Summers fired her. She did not do the Prophet any credit."

"Well, in that interview," Harry went on, "Rita Skeeter hinted that Professor Dumbledore was involved in the Dark Arts when he was young."

"Don't believe a word of it!" said Doge at once. "Not a word, Harry! Dawn! Let nothing tarnish your memories of Albus Dumbledore! Harry, Rita Skeeter is a dreadful person and I am glad Ms. Summers sent her packing."

"Rita Skeeter? Oh, I love her, always read her!" said Muriel.

Dawn shook her head, "Then I am sure you hate it that Ms. Skeeter no longer works for the Daily Prophet. My sister fired her last week."

"She's written a book about Dumbledore, you know!" Muriel said ignoring Dawn.

"Hello, Muriel," said Doge, "Yes, we were just discussing –"

"You there! Give me your chair; I'm a hundred and seven!" Muriel said as another redheaded Weasley cousin jumped off his seat, looking alarmed, and Muriel swung it around with surprising strength and plopped herself down upon it between Doge and Harry.

"Hello again, Barry or whatever your name is," Muriel said to Harry, "Now what were you saying about Rita Skeeter, Elphias? You know, she's written a biography of Dumbledore? I can't wait to read it. I must remember to place an order at Flourish and Blotts! There's no need to look like a pair of stuffed frogs! Before he became so respected and respectable and all that tosh, there were some mighty funny rumors about Albus!"

"Ill-informed sniping," said Doge, turning radish-colored again.

"You would say that, Elphias," cackled Auntie Muriel. "I noticed how you skated over the sticky patches in that obituary of yours!"

"I'm sorry you think so," said Doge, more coldly still. "I assure you I was writing from the heart."

Dawn nods, "And I assure you Mr. Doge that my sister agrees with you."

"Thank you, Dawn." Doge said.

"Oh, we all know you worshipped Dumbledore; I daresay you'll still think he was a saint even if it does turn out that he did away with his Squib sister!" Muriel said.

"Muriel!" exclaimed Doge.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Muriel. "Who said his sister was a Squib? I thought she was ill?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't you, Barry!" said Muriel. "Anyway, how could you expect to know anything about it! IT all happened years and years before you were even thought of, my dear, and the truth is that those of us who were alive then never knew what really happened. That's why I can't wait to find out what Skeeter's unearthed! Dumbledore kept that sister of his quiet for a long time!"

"Untrue!" wheezed Doge, "Absolutely untrue!"

"He never told me his sister as a Squib," said Harry.

"And why on earth would he tell you?" screeched Muriel.

"The reason Albus never spoke about Ariana," began Elphias in a voice stiff with emotion, "is, I should have thought, quite clear. He was so devastated by her death –"

"Why did nobody ever see her, Elphias?" squawked Muriel, "Why did half of us never even know she existed, until they carried the coffin out of the house and held a funeral for her? Where was saintly Albus while Ariana was locked in the cellar? Off being brilliant at Hogwarts, and never mind what was going on in his own house!"

"What d'you mean, locked in the cellar?" asked Dawn. "What is this?"

"Dumbledore's mother was a terrifying woman, simply terrifying. Muggle-born, though I heard she pretended otherwise-" Muriel said.

"She never pretended anything of the sort! Kendra was a fine woman," whispered Doge.

"- proud and very domineering, the sort of witch who would have been mortified to produce a Squib-" Muriel said.

"Ariana was not a Squib!" wheezed Doge.

"So you say, Elphias, but explain, then, why she never attended Hogwarts!" said Auntie Muriel. She turned back to Harry and Dawn. "In our day, Squibs were often hushed up, thought to take it to the extreme of actually imprisoning a little girl in the house and pretending she didn't exist –"

"I tell you, that's not what happened!" said Doge.

"Squibs were usually shipped off to Muggle schools and encouraged to integrate into the Muggle community… much kinder than trying to find them a place in the Wizarding world, where they must always be second class, but naturally Kendra Dumbledore wouldn't have dreamed of letting her daughter go to a Muggle school –"

"Ariana was delicate!" said Doge desperately. "Her health was always too poor to permit her –"

"- to permit her to leave the house?" cackled Muriel. "And yet she was never taken to St. Mungo's and no Healer was ever summoned to see her!"

"Really, Muriel, how can you possibly know whether –" Doge said.

"For your information, Elphias, my cousin Lancelot was a Healer at St. Mungo's at the time, and he told my family in strictest confidence that Ariana had never been seen there. All most suspicious, Lancelot thought!"

"Now, if Kendra hadn't died first," Muriel resumed, "I'd have said that it was she who finished off Ariana –"

"How can you, Muriel!" groaned Doge. "A mother kill her own daughter? Think what you're saying!"

"If the mother in question was capable of imprisoning her daughter for years on end, why not?" shrugged Muriel. "But as I say, it doesn't fit, because Kendra died before Ariana – of what, nobody ever seemed sure-"

"Yes, Ariana might have made a desperate bid for freedom and killed Kendra in the struggle," said Muriel thoughtfully. "Shake your head all you like, Elphias. You were at Ariana's funeral, were you not?"

"Yes I was," said Doge, through trembling lips," and a more desperately sad occasion I cannot remember. Albus was heartbroken-"

"His heart wasn't the only thing. Didn't Aberforth break Albus' nose halfway through the service?" Muriel said.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had only gone to Hogwarts for three years and yet she was learning more about Dumbledore than even Harry had seem to know.

"How do you -?" croaked Doge.

"My mother was friendly with old Bathilda Bagshot," said Muriel happily. "Bathilda described the whole thing to mother while I was listening at the door. A coffin-side brawl. The way Bathilda told it, Aberforth shouted that it was all Albus' fault that Ariana was dead and then punched him in the face. According to Bathilda, Albus did not even defend himself, and that's odd enough in itself. Albus could have destroyed Aberforth in a duel with both hands tied behind his back.

"And I'll tell you something else," Muriel said, hiccupping slightly as she lowered her goblet. "I think Bathilda has spilled the beans to Rita Skeeter. All those hints in Skeeter's interview about an important source close to the Dumbledores – goodness knows she was there all through the Ariana business, and it would fit!"

Dawn frowned, "How do you know about the interview? It was never published."

Muriel smiled, "Ah but it was of course. After your sister fired her. Rita Skeeter went and started up her own publication. The first thing she printed was that interview."

"Bathilda, would never talk to Rita Skeeter!" whispered Doge.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry said. "The author of A History of Magic ?"

"Yes," said Doge. "A most gifted magical historian and an old friend of Albus's."

"Quite gaga these days, I've heard," said Muriel cheerfully.

"If that is so, it is even more dishonorable for Skeeter to have taken advantage of her," said Doge, "and no reliance can be placed on anything Bathilda may have said!"

"Oh, there are ways of bringing back memories, and I'm sure Rita Skeeter knows them all," said Muriel "But even if Bathilda's completely cuckoo, I'm sure she'd still have old photographs, maybe even letters. She knew the Dumbledores for years…. Well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow, I'd have thought."

"Bathilda Bagshot lives in Godric's Hollow?" Dawn asked knowing full well what Harry was thinking.

"Oh yes, she's been there forever! The Dumbledores moved there after Percival was imprisoned, and she was their neighbor."

"The Dumbledores lived in Godric's Hollows?" Harry asked

"Yes, Barry, that's what I just said," said Muriel testily.

Doge and Muriel left after that leaving Dawn and Harry alone.

Hermione appeared out of the crowd until she drew up a chair beside Dawn. "I simply can't dance anymore," she panted, slipping of one of her shoes and rubbing the sole of her foot. "Ron's gone looking to find more butterbeers. It's a bit odd. I've just seen Viktor storming away from Luna's father, it looked like they'd been arguing –" She dropped her voice, staring at Harry. "Harry, are you okay?"

Dawn shook her head, "Later, 'Mione. Not here."

At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Dawn's eyes went wide and she was up like a shot and looking for Buffy.


	73. Chapter 73: Where to Hide

**Chapter 73: Where to Hide**

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and drew their wands. Then somebody screamed. They threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron! Dawn! Buffy!" Hermione cried. "Ron, Dawn, Buffy, where are you?"

They pushed their way across the dance floor, they saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then they saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides –

"Ron! Dawn! Buffy!" Hermione called, half sobbing as she and Harry were buffered by terrified guests: Harry seized her hand to make sure they weren't separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or something more sinister they did not know –

And then Ron was there. He caught hold of Hermione's free arm, and Harry felt her turn on the spot still looking for her sisters. Then coming to a choice she apparated with Harry and Ron.

"Where are we?" said Ron.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change."

Harry looked around, "Where are Buffy and Dawn?"

"They're coming. Dawn and I had a prearranged meeting place setup should something like that happen." Hermione said.

Back at the reception Dawn came up beside Sirius and Buffy.

Sirius thrust Buffy towards Dawn, "Go!"

"Sirius?" Buffy said with concern.

"Go! I will apparate back to Sunnydale. They may try and track me if I go with you to Harry. They know I would protect him with my life. I'll be safe with Faith, Willow and Tara." Sirius said. "Now go!"

Buffy nods and quickly kisses him as she took Dawn's hand and then Dawn apparated them away.

Back on Tottenham Court Road…

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron told her.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" said Harry, inwardly cursing his own stupidity. "All last year I kept it on me and –"

"It's okay, I've got the Cloak, I've got clothes for both of you, Dawn and Buffy," said Hermione, "Just try and act naturally until – this will do."

She led them down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

"When you say you've got the Cloak, and clothes . . ." said Harry, frowning at Hermione, who was carrying nothing except her small beaded handbag, in which she was now rummaging.

"Yes, they're here," said Hermione, and to Harry and Ron's utter astonishment, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and finally the silvery Invisibility Cloak.

"How the ruddy hell –?" Ron said.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," said Hermione. "Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here." She gave the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it. "Oh, damn, that'll be the books," she said, peering into it, "and I had them all stacked by subject. . . . Oh well. . . . Harry, you'd better take the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, hurry up and change. . . ."

"When did you do all this?" Harry asked as Ron stripped off his robes.

"I told you at the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here... I just had a feeling... It's also when I made plans with Dawn for a rendezvous point incase…"

"You're amazing, you are," said Ron, handing her his bundled-up robes.

"Thank you," said Hermione, managing a small smile as she pushed the robes into the bag. "Please, Harry, get that Cloak on!"

Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders and pulled it up over his head, vanishing from sight. He was only just beginning to appreciate what had happened.

"The others – everybody at the wedding – Sirius," Harry said.

"We can't worry about that now," whispered Hermione. "It's you they're after, Harry, and we'll just put everyone in even more danger by going back."

"She's right," said Ron. "Most of the Order was there, they'll look after everyone. And Sirius knows how to disappear. He likely apparated away knowing they would follow him away from you."

Harry nodded, and then remembered that they could not see him, and said, "Yeah."

"Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," said Hermione.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I've no idea, it just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the Muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be."

"True," said Ron, looking around, "but don't you feel a bit – exposed?"

"Where else is there?" asked Hermione. "We can hardly book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, can we? And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in there... I suppose we could try my parents' home, though I think there's a chance they might check there... Oh, I wish they'd shut up!"

"All right, darling?" the drunkest of the men on the other pavement was yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and have a pint!"

"Let's sit down over there," Hermione said noticing the rendezvous spot. Ron opened his mouth to shout back across the road. "Look, this will do, in here!"

It was a small and shabby all-night café. A light layer of grease lay on all the Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"We'll wait here for Dawn and Buffy this is where Dawn and I setup to meet."

Harry slipped into a booth first and Ron sat next to him opposite Hermione, who had her back to the entrance and did not like it:

After a minute or two, Ron said, "You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross –"

"Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!" Ron said.

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?"

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" said Ron.

Buffy and Dawn walked in just then still wearing their dresses from the wedding. They walked over to the booth and Hermione scooted over for them.

"I was worried for a bit." Hermione said.

Buffy nods, "We got out as quickly as we could. Then Dawn told me your plan Hermione to meet here. Good thing you two thought of this. Is Harry under the cloak?" Hermione nods. "Good precaution."

A pair of burly workmen entered the café and squeezed into the next booth. Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper. "I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order."

"Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" asked Ron.

"I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.

"I can," Buffy said. "I need to send one to Sirius anyways to make sure he's alright."

"Well, as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been arrested already. God, that's revolting," Ron said as he took a sip of the coffee. "Let's get going; then, I don't want to drink this muck. Hermione, have you got Muggle money to pay for this?"

"Yes, I took out all my Building Society savings before I came to the Burrow. I'll bet all the change is at the bottom," sighed Hermione.

"Do you have my purse, 'Mione?" Buffy asked.

Hermione nodded, "In here somewhere. I also have a change of clothes for both of you."

"Just give me my purse for now. I'll pay. It'll be easier to find than digging for your money."

The two workmen made identical movements, and Harry mirrored them without conscious thought: All three of them drew their wands. Ron, a few seconds late in realizing what was going on, lunged across the table, pushing Hermione down onto her bench. Buffy and Dawn knew instantly something was up as they to ducked. The force of the Death Eaters' spells shattered the tiled wall where Ron's head had just been, as Harry, still invisible, yelled, "Stupefy!"

The great blond Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light: He slumped sideways, unconscious. His companion, unable to see who had cast the spell, fired another at Ron: Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound Ron head to foot – the waitress screamed and ran for the door – Harry sent another Stunning Spell at the Death Eater with the twisted face who had tied up Ron, but the spell missed, rebounded on the window, and hit the waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.

"Expulso!" bellowed the Death Eater, and the table behind which Harry was standing blew up: The force of the explosion slammed him into the wall and he felt his wand leave his hand as the Cloak slipped off him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Dawn as she stood and turned very quickly using full Slayer speed, and the Death Eater fell forward like a statue to land with a crunching thud on the mess of broken china, table, and coffee.

Hermione crawled out from underneath the bench, shaking bits of glass ashtray out of her hair and trembling all over. " D-diffindo," she said, pointing her wand at Ron, who roared in pain as she slashed open the knee of his jeans, leaving a deep cut. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron, my hand's shaking! Diffindo! "

The severed ropes fell away. Ron got to his feet, shaking his arms to regain feeling in them.

Dawn pushed herself out of the booth as Buffy stood up her own wand in her hand. Dawn ran to Harry and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded as he picked up his wand. "I should've recognized him; he was there the night Dumbledore died. He turned over the Death Eater with his foot; the man's eyes moved rapidly between Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Ron and Hermione.

"That's Dolohov," said Ron. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I think the big one's Thorfinn Rowle."

"Never mind what they're called!" said Hermione a little hysterically. "How did they find us? What are we going to do?"

"Lock the door," Harry told Dawn, "and Ron, turn out the lights."

Dawn quickly went to the door and made sure it was closed and locked.

Harry looked down at the paralyzed Dolohov.

Ron used the Deluminator to plunge the café into darkness.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ron whispered, "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now."

Hermione shuddered and took a step backward. Harry shook his head.

"We just need to wipe their memories," said Harry. "It's better like that; it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."

Buffy nods, "Besides Hermione, Dawn and I don't believe in killing humans. Hurt maybe but kill, no. I think Harry is right we should modify their memories."

"You're the boss," said Ron, sounding profoundly relieved. "But I've never done a Memory Charm."

"Nor have I," said Hermione, "but I know the theory." She took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wand at Dolohov's forehead and said, "Obliviate."

At once, Dolohov's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

Buffy smiled, "Ten points to Summers for proper use of a memory charm."

Hermione laughed, "You can take the Professor out of Hogwarts. But you can't take Hogwarts out of the Professor."

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Take care of the other one and the waitress while Ron, Buffy, Dawn and I clear up."

"Clear up?" said Ron, looking around at the partly destroyed café. "Why?"

"Don't you think they might wonder what's happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?" Dawn said.

"Oh right, yeah . . ." Ron said. "It's no wonder I can't get it out, Hermione, you packed my old jeans, and they're tight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," hissed Hermione, and as she dragged the waitress out of sight of the windows and mutter a suggestion as to where Ron could stick his wand instead.

"Hermione Joyce Summers! Language!" Buffy said.

Hermione looked over at Buffy, "Sorry."

Once the café was restored to its previous condition, they heaved the Death Eaters back into their booth and propped them up facing each other. "But how did they find us?" Hermione asked, looking from one inert man to the other. "How did they know where we were?"

"You – you don't think you've still got your Trace on you, do you, Harry?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"He can't have," said Ron. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding law, you can't put it on an adult."

"As far as you know," said Hermione. "What if the Death Eaters have found a way to put it on a seventeen-year-old?"

"But Harry hasn't been near a Death Eater in the last twenty-four hours. Who's supposed to have put a Trace back on him?"

"If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving away our position – " Harry began.

"We're not splitting up!" said Dawn firmly.

"We need a safe place to hide," said Ron. "Give us time to think things through."

"Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there!" Hermione said.

"Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him – and even if they haven't worked," Harry pressed on as Hermione began to argue "so what? I swear, I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape!"

"But –" Dawn said.

"Dawn, Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we've got. Snape's only one Death Eater. If I've still got the Trace on me, we'll have whole crowds of them on us wherever else we go." Harry said.

The Summers' twins looked at each and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay it's settled. We go to Grimmauld Place. I can contact Sirius from there anyways. Assuming he's in Sunnydale. The fireplace in his bedroom is only connected to my house and the Grangers." Buffy said. "Dumbledore set it up after he learned Sirius and I were seeing each other."

Dawn went and unlocked the café door, and Ron clicked the Deluminator to release the café's light. Then, on Harry's count of three, they reversed the spells upon their three victims, and before the waitress or either of the Death Eaters could do more than stir sleepily, Buffy, Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione had turned on the spot and vanished into the compressing darkness.

Seconds later they were now standing in the middle of a familiar small and shabby square. Tall, dilapidated houses looked down on them from every side. Number twelve was visible to them, for they had been told of its existence by Dumbledore, its Secret-Keeper, and they rushed toward it, checking every few yards that they were not being followed or observed. They raced up the stone steps, and Harry tapped the front door once with his wand. They heard a series of metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and they hurried over the threshold.

As Harry closed the door behind them, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, "Sirius has been staying at our house since Christmas last year."

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?" suggested Ron.

"Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry.

"Severus Snape?" Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness.

"We're not Snape!" said Dawn, before something whooshed over her like cold air and her tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. Before she had time to feel inside her mouth, however, her tongue had unraveled again. She looked around noticed everyone else had experienced the same thing.

Hermione stammered, "That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"

"Let me go first." Buffy said. "She stepped out in front of the group. She noticed something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word, a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible; Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at Buffy.

"No!" Harry shouted. "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you –"

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust:

Dawn shook her head, "It's all r-right. It's g-gone."

Mrs. Black continued to scream. "Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers–"

"SHUT UP!" Buffy bellowed, directing her wand at the portrait and with a bang and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.

"That... that was..." Hermione whimpered, as Ron helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape."

"Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Dawn, and she raised her wand and said, "Homenum revelio."

Nothing happened.

"Well, you've just had a big shock," said Ron kindly. "What was that supposed to do?"

"It did what I meant it to do!" said Dawn. "That was a spell to reveal human presence, and there's nobody here except us!"

"And old Dusty," said Ron, glancing at the patch of carpet from which the corpse-figure had risen.

"Let's go up," said Hermione and she led the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor. She waved her wand to ignite the old gas lamps, then, shivering slightly in the drafty room, she perched on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Ron crossed to the window and moved the heavy velvet curtains aside an inch. "Can't see anyone out there. And you'd think, if Harry still had a Trace on him, they'd have followed us here. I know they can't get in the house, but – what's up, Harry?"

Harry had given a cry of pain.

Dawn looked at Harry with worry. "What did you see? Did you see him?"

"No, I just felt anger – he's really angry –" Harry said.

"But that could be at the Burrow," said Ron loudly. "What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?"

"No, I just felt anger – I couldn't tell –" Harry said.

Hermione said in a frightened voice, "Your scar, again? But what's going on? I thought that connection had closed!"

"It did, for a while," muttered Harry. "I – I think it's started opening again whenever he loses control, that's how it used to –"

"But then you've got to close your mind!" said Hermione shrilly. "Harry, Dumbledore didn't want you to use that connection, he wanted you to shut it down, that's why you were supposed to use Occlumency! Otherwise Voldemort can plant false images in your mind, remember –"

"Yeah, I do remember, thanks," said Harry through gritted teeth. He turned his back on Ron and Hermione, pretending to examine the old tapestry of the Black family tree on the wall. Dawn moved over to him but said nothing.

Then Hermione shrieked: Harry drew his wand again and spun around to see a silver Patronus soar through the drawing room window and land upon the floor in front of them, where it solidified into the weasel that spoke with the voice of Ron's father.

"Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched. Buffy, Sirius apparated don't know where."

The Patronus dissolved into nothingness. Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa.

Hermione joined him, gripping his arm. "They're all right, they're all right!" she whispered, and Ron half laughed and hugged her.

"Harry," Ron said over Hermione's shoulder, "I –"

"It's not a problem," said Harry. "It's your family, 'course you were worried. I know exactly how you feel I'm worried for Sirius."

"I'm going upstairs. I'm going to try and Floo Sirius from the private connection in his bedroom," Buffy said as she left the room.

"I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Dawn said.

"Bathroom," Harry muttered, and he left the room as fast as he could without running.

In Sirius bedroom Buffy had her head in the fireplace. "Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California."

Sirius looked at the fireplace when he heard his name called. Faith jumped and ran over before Sirius was off the couch. "B, are you alright?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is Sirius with you?" Buffy asked.

"I am here, beloved." Sirius said as he walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. "I'm here with Faith, Willow and Tara. They have been told what happened."

"Thank goodness," Buffy said. "Faith take good care of my fiancé."

Faith smiled and looked to Sirius, "You finally popped the question did you S?"

Sirius laughed and nodded, "Yes I did."

"I better make this call short. We know this is supposed to be a secure connection. But it's better to be safe than sorry." Buffy said. "Take care I'll call if I can."

"You take care of my godson and your sisters." Sirius said.

"I will." Buffy said as she pulled her head out of the fireplace.

Outside the bathroom door Dawn knocked, "Harry?"

"I'm alright Dawn. I'll be out in a minute." Harry replied.


	74. Chapter 74: Kreacher's Tale

**Chapter 74: Kreacher's Tale**

Dawn woke early next morning, she glanced over at the dark shapes Hermione, Buffy and Ron made on the floor beside her. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Dawn wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands. She then looked to Buffy who had insisted on sleeping next to the door. Finally she looked over to Harry's sleeping bag and noticed it empty.

Dawn quietly slipped out of the room and on the landing whispered, "Lumos," and started to climb the stairs by wandlight. She glanced into the rooms as she headed up and did not see Harry. It was at the top of the stairs in Sirius room that she found Harry. "You miss him."

Harry nodded, "It's weird you know. He's alive and safe in Sunnydale. But still…"

"You wish he was here with you." Dawn said.

Harry again nodded, "I found this." He handed her an aged photograph of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

Dawn smiled, "They look so happy."

Harry bent down, picked up a few of the pieces of paper, and examined them. He recognized one as a part of an old edition of A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot, and another as belonging to a motorcycle maintenance manual. The third was handwritten and crumpled. He smoothed it out.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Garry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions._

_If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the next about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard. Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore. I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually because it seems incredible that Dumbledore._

Harry's extremities seemed to have gone numb. He stood quite still, holding the miraculous paper in his nerveless fingers while inside him a kind of quiet eruptions sent joy and grief thundering its equal measure through his veins.

"What is it Harry?" Dawn asked as she looked at what was in his hands and smiled. "They loved you."

Harry smiled, "Yes they did. Where is the rest of the letter?"

"Let's look and see if we can find it." Dawn said.

They pulled open drawers, shook out books, stood on a chair to run their hands over the top of the wardrobe, and crawled under the bed and armchair.

At last, lying facedown on the floor, Dawb spotted what looked like a torn piece of paper under the chest of drawers. When she pulled it out, it proved to be most of the photograph that Lily had described in her letter.

"Harry." Dawn said as she held up a photo of baby Harry zooming in and out of the picture on a tiny broom, roaring with laughter and a pair of legs that must have belonged to James was chasing after him.

Harry took the photo from her and smiled. Harry tucked the photograph into his pocket with Lily's letter and he and Dawn continued to look for the second sheet.

After another quarter of an hour, however they were forced to conclude that the rest of his mother's letter was gone.

"Harry? Dawn? Harry! Dawn!" Hermione called out.

"We're here!" Dawn called, "What's happened?"

There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Hermione burst inside.

"We woke up and didn't know where you two were!" she said breathlessly. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "Ron! Buffy! I've found them."

Ron's annoyed voice echoed distantly from several floors below. "Good! Tell them from me they're gits!"

Buffy walked into the room, "Harry, Dawn don't just disappear, please."

Hermione nods, "We were terrified! Why did you two come up here anyway?"

"I came up to find Harry. He was gone when I woke." Dawn said.

Hermione and Buffy gazed around the ransacked room. "What have you two been doing?" Buffy asked.

"Look what we've just found," Harry said. He held out his mother's letter.

Hermione took it out and read it while Harry watched her. When she reached the end of the page she looked up at him. "Oh Harry…"

"Show them the picture," Dawn said.

Harry nodded and handed Hermione the torn photograph, and Hermione and Buffy smiled at the baby zooming in and out of sight on the toy broom.

"I've been looking for the rest of the letter," Harry said, "but it's not here."

Hermione glanced around. "Did you two make all this mess, or was some of it done when you got here?"

"Someone had searched before us," said Harry.

"I thought so. Every room I looked into on the way up had been disturbed. What were they after, do you think?" Buffy said

"Information on the Order, if it was Snape." Dawn said.

"But you'd think he'd already have all he needed. I mean was in the Order, wasn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Well then," said Harry, keen to discuss his theory, "what about information on Dumbledore? The second page of the letter, for instance. You know this Bathilda my mum mentions, you know who she is?"

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Bathilda Bagshot, the author of –" Dawn said.

" A History of Magic," said Hermione, looking interested. "So your parents knew her? She was an incredible magic historian."

"And she's still alive," said Harry, "and she lives in Godric's Hollow. Ron's Auntie Muriel was talking about her at the wedding. She knew Dumbledore's family too. Be pretty interesting to talk to, wouldn't she?"

"I understand why you'd love to talk to her about your mum and dad, and Dumbledore too," said Hermione. "But that wouldn't really help us in our search for the Horcruxes, would it?" Harry did not answer, and she rushed on, "Harry, I know you really want to go to Godric's Hollow, but I'm scared. I'm scared at how easily those Death Eaters found us yesterday. It just makes me feel more than ever that we ought to avoid the place where your parents are buried, I'm sure they'd be expecting you to visit it."

"It's not just that," Harry said, still avoiding looking at her, "Muriel said stuff about Dumbledore at the wedding. I want to know the truth…"

Dawn rolled her eyes remembering the conversation. Truth be told she was interested to find out also.

Harry and Dawn told Hermione and Buffy everything that Muriel had told them. When they had finished, Hermione said, "Of course, I can see why that's upset both of you –"

"I'm not upset," Harry lied, "I'd just like to know whether or not it's true or –"

Dawn rolled her eyes and knew he was upset.

"Harry do you really think you'll get the truth from a malicious old woman like Muriel, or from Rita Skeeter? How can you believe them? You knew Dumbledore!" Buffy said.

"I thought I did," Harry muttered.

"But you know how much truth there was in everything Rita wrote about you! Doge is right, how can you let these people tarnish your memories of Dumbledore?" Buffy said.

Harry looked away, trying not to betray the resentment he felt.

"Shall we go down to the kitchen?" Hermione suggested after a little pause. "Find something for breakfast?"

Buffy smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

They followed Hermione out onto the landing and past the second door that led off it. There were deep scratch marks in the paintwork below a small sign which read:

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

"R.A.B." Dawn said suddenly causing Buffy, Hermione and Harry to stop and look at her.

"Sirius's brother?" Hermione whispered looking at the door.

"He was a Death Eater," said Harry. "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave – so they killed him."

"That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"

Buffy leaned over the banister, and screamed, "Ron! RON! Get up here, quick!"

Ron appeared, panting, a minute later, his wand ready in his hand. "What's up? If it's massive spiders again I want breakfast before I –" He frowned at the sign on Regulus's door, in which Hermione was silently pointing. "What? That was Sirius's brother, wasn't it? Regulus Arcturus … Regulus … R.A.B. ! The locket – you don't reckon -?"

"Let's find out," said Harry. He pushed the door: It was locked.

Hermione pointed her wand at the handle and said, "Alohamora." There was a click, and the door swung open.

"Let me go in first." Buffy said. She moved over the threshold, gazing around. Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's. She could detect no traps and motioned for her sisters, Ron and Harry to enter.

The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed, along with its motto, TOUJOURS PUR. Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. Hermione crossed the room to examine them.

"They're all about Voldemort," Hermione said. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters …"

"He played Seeker," said Harry looking at a picture.

"What?" said Hermione vaguely; she was still immersed in Voldemort's press clippings.

"He's sitting in the middle of the front row, that's where the Seeker… Never mind," said Harry, realizing that nobody was listening. Ron was on his hands and knees, searching under the wardrobe. Buffy and Dawn were searching other nooks and crannies.

Harry looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk. Yet again, somebody had searched before them. The drawers' contents had been turned over recently, the dust disturbed, but there was nothing of value there: old quills, out-of-date textbooks that bore evidence of being roughly handled, a recently smashed ink bottle, its sticky residue covering the contents of the drawer.

"There's an easier way," said Dawn, as Harry wiped his inky fingers on his jeans. She raised her wand and said, " Accio Locket!"

Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked disappointed. "Is that it, then? It's not here?"

"Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Buffy. "Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know."

"Like Voldemort put on the stone basin in the cave," said Harry.

"How are we supposed to find it then?" asked Ron.

"We search manually," said Dawn.

"That's a good idea," said Ron, rolling his eyes, and he resumed his examination of the curtains.

They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there.

"It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Hermione in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. "Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at … at … at the time.

"Something wrong?" asked Buffy.

"There was a locket." Hermione said.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

Dawn smiled remembering the cabinet in the drawing room, "In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we… we…"

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

They ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, the other two thundering along in his wake. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Sirius's mother as they passed through the hall.

"Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!" she screamed after them as they dashed down into the basement kitchen and slammed the door behind them.

Harry was about to run and opened the cupboard and open it when Buffy held him back. "Let me. Kreacher will answer to me. I'm effectively the Mistress of the house."

Harry nodded.

Buffy opened the cupboard and thoroughly searched it to find Kreacher not in there. "It's not over yet. Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared before Buffy. "Mistress Slayer, back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudbloods –"

"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood,'" growled Buffy. "I've got a question for you, and I order you to answer it truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Slayer," said Kreacher, bowing low again.

"Two years ago," said Buffy, "there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?"

There was a moment's silence, during which Kreacher straightened up to look Buffy full in the face. Then he said, "Yes."

"Where is it now?" asked Harry jubilantly.

"Answer him, Kreacher." Buffy ordered.

Kreacher closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions to his next word. "Gone."

"Gone?" echoed Harry, elation floating out of him, "What do you mean, it's gone?"

"Kreacher," said Buffy fiercely, "I order you –"

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves, the Order of Merlin, First Class, the goblets with the family crest, and – and – " Kreacher was gulping for air. "— and the locket, Master Regulus's locket. Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Buffy reacted instinctively: As Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate, but Buffy was faster as she grabbed the poker before Kreacher could. "Kreacher, I order you to stay still! Kreacher, I want the truth: How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of graying teeth. "Kreacher saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran … "

"You called the locket 'Master Regulus's,'" said Buffy. "Why? Where did it come from? What did Regulus have to do with it? Kreacher, sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything Regulus had to do with it!"

The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock backward and forward. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways." Kreacher said,

"You will speak no ill of Sirius, Kreacher." Buffy ordered.

"Yes Mistress Slayer," Kreacher said. "Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns … and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve … And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said … he said …" The old elf rocked faster than ever. "… he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do … and then to c-come home." Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs. "So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake… There was a boat … There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it …"

The elf quaked from head to foot.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible thing … Kreacher's insides burned … Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed … He made Kreacher drink all the potion … He dropped a locket into the empty basin … He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island … "

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake … and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface … "

Dawn blanched, she remembered when she had been dragged under the water by the same dead hands. "How did you get away?" Dawn asked.

Kreacher raised his head and looked Buffy with his great, bloodshot eyes. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

"We know – but how did you escape the Inferi?" Buffy asked.

Kreacher did not seem to understand. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

"We know, but –" Buffy started.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Buffy?" said Ron. "He Disapparated!"

"But … you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Harry, "otherwise Dumbledore – "

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" said Dawn, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice … It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't." Harry said.

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home … "

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever.

"So what happened when you got back?" Harry asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what happened?"

"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then … it was a little while later … Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell … and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord … "

"And he made you drink the poison?" said Dawn, disgusted.

But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth: She seemed to have understood something.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snoutlike nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets …"

"And he order – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched … as Master Regulus … was dragged beneath the water … and … "

"Oh, Kreacher!" wailed Dawn and Hermione, who were crying. They dropped to their knees beside the elf and tried to hug him. At once he was on his feet, cringing away from them, quite obviously repulsed.

"The Mudbloods touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would his Mistress say?" Kreacher said.

"Kreacher, I told you not to call them 'Mudblood'!" snarled Buffy, "Plus you should show more respect for SLAYERS!"

Kreacher blanched and looked at Hermione and Dawn, now that Buffy had mentioned it he could feel the magical pull only a Slayer could produce from the two girls. And so he fell to the ground and banged his forehead on the floor.

"Stop him – stop him!" Hermione cried. "Oh, don't you see now how sick it is, the way they've got to obey?"

"Kreacher – stop, stop!" shouted Buffy.

The elf lay on the floor, panting and shivering,

"So you brought the locket home," Harry said relentlessly. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work … So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open … Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave …"

Kreacher began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words. Tears flowed down Hermione and Dawn's cheeks as they watched Kreacher, but they did not dare touch him again.

"I don't understand you, Kreacher," Harry said finally. "Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring Voldemort down, but you were still happy to betray Sirius to Voldemort? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information to Voldemort through them … "

"Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that," said Hermione, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "He's a slave; house-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way. What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He's loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs. Black must have been, and Regulus certainly was, so he served them willingly and parroted their beliefs. I know what you're going to say," she went on as Harry began to protest, "that Regulus changed his mind … but he doesn't seem to have explained that to Kreacher, does he? And I think I know why. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safest if they kept to the old pure-blood line. Regulus was trying to protect them all."

"Sirius – " Harry said.

"Sirius is horrible to Kreacher, Harry, and it's no good looking like that, you know it's true. Kreacher had been alone for such a long time when Sirius came to live here, and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know." Dawn said.

Hermione nods, "I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, Voldemort did … and so did Sirius."

"Harry it is the reason I now am the Mistress of the house. I talked Sirius into giving me the house and Kreacher so that he would no longer have to worry about him. If it weren't for Sirius being in Sunnydale I would have had him there." Buffy said.

"Kreacher," said Harry after a while, "when you feel up to it, er … please sit up."

It was several minutes before Kreacher hiccupped himself into silence. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position again, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes like a small child.

"Kreacher, I am going to ask you to do something, With your Mistress' permission." said Harry. Kreacher looked to Buffy who nodded. "Kreacher, I want you, please, to go and find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket – where Master Regulus's locket is. It's really important. We want to finish the work Master Regulus started, we want to – er – ensure that he didn't die in vain."

Kreacher dropped his fists and looked up at Harry. "Find Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.

"And bring him here, to Grimmauld Place ," said Buffy. "Do you think you could do that for us?" Kreacher nodded and got to his feet, "Harry the fake locket if you please."

Harry pulled out Hagrid's purse and took out the fake Horcrux. He handed it to Buffy.

Buffy knelt down next to the house elf, "Kreacher, I'd like you to have this," she said, pressing the locket into the elf's hand. "This belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you—"

"Overkill, mate," said Ron as the elf took one look at the locket, let out a howl of shock and misery, and threw himself back onto the ground.

It took them nearly half an hour to calm down Kreacher, who was so overcome to be presented with a Black family heirloom for his very own that he was too weak at the knees to stand properly. When finally he was able to totter a few steps they all accompanied him to his cupboard, watched him tuck up the locket safely in his dirty blankets, and assured him that they would make its protection their first priority while he was away. He then bowed to Harry and Ron. Then he turned to Hermione, Dawn and Buffy and knelt before them in a show of reverence, "Mistress Slayers." And then Kreacher Disapparated with the usual loud crack.


	75. Chapter 75: The Bribe

**Chapter 75: The Bribe**

Kreacher did not return that morning or even that afternoon. Kreacher did not return the following day, nor the day after that. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they could not see.

"Death Eaters, for sure," said Ron, as he, Buffy, Dawn, Harry, and Hermione watched from the drawing room windows. "Reckon they know we're in here?"

"I don't think so," said Hermione, though she looked frightened, "or they'd have sent Snape in after us, wouldn't they?"

"D'you reckon he's been in here and has his tongue tied by Moody's curse?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Dawn, "otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he? But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that Sirius owns, or owned the house, after all. And that Harry might come here. Their probably are watching Buffy's house in Sunnydale."

The presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number twelve. They had not heard a word from anyone beyond Grimmauld Place since Buffy had flooed Sirius and Mr. Weasley's Patronus, and the strain was starting to tell. Restless and irritable, Ron had developed an annoying habit of playing with the Deluminator in his pocket; This particularly infuriated Hermione, who was whiling away the wait for Kreacher by studying The Tales of Beedle the Bard and did not appreciate the way the lights kept flashing on and off.

"Will you stop it!" Hermione cried on the third evening of Kreacher's absence, as all the light was sucked from the drawing room yet again.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Ron, clicking the Deluminator and restoring the lights. "I don't know I'm doing it!"

"Well, can't you find something useful to occupy yourself?" Buffy asked.

"What, like reading kids' stories?" Ron said sarcastically

"Dumbledore left me this book, Ron –" Hermione said.

"—and he left me the Deluminator, maybe I'm supposed to use it!" Ron said.

Unable to stand the bickering, Harry and Dawn slipped out of the room unnoticed by Ron, Hermione and Buffy of them. They headed downstairs toward the kitchen, which they kept visiting because they was sure that was where Kreacher was most likely to reappear. Halfway down the flight of stairs into the hall, however, they heard a tap on the front door, then metallic clicks and the grinding of the chain.

Harry looked to Dawn and she nodded as they pulled out their wands and moved into the shadows, and waited. The door opened and a cloaked figure edged into the hall and closed the door behind it. The intruder took a step forward, and Moody's voice asked, "Severus Snape?" Then the dust figure rose from the end of the hall and rushed him, raising its dead hand.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," said a quiet voice.

The jinx broke: The dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the newcomer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.

Harry and Dawn pointed their wands into the middle of it. "Don't move!" Dawn said.

Dawn had forgotten the portrait of Mrs. Black: At the sound of her yell, the curtains hiding her flew open and she began to scream, "Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house –"

Buffy, Ron and Hermione came crashing down the stairs behind Harry and Dawn, wands pointing, like theirs, at the unknown man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!" the man said.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Buffy, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black instead; with a bang, the curtains swished shut again and silence fell. Ron and Hermione too lowered their wands, but Harry and Dawn did not.

"Show yourself!" Harry called back.

Lupin moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag. And thanks to Buffy's friend Oz I can now control the wolf without the use of Wolfsbane."

"Oh, all right," said Harry, as he and Dawn lowered their wands, "but we had to check, didn't we?"

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses. Buffy I would have thought you would have known better."

Buffy smiled, "Slayer remember. So are Hermione and Dawn. We don't need wands to take you down."

"Point taken." Lupin said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs towards him. Wrapped in a thick black traveling cloak, he looked exhausted, but pleased to see them.

"No sign of Severus, then?" Lupin asked.

"No," said Buffy. "What's going on? Is everyone okay? The only contact we've had is from Arthur via patronus and Sirius through the secure Floo connection between his room and my house in Sunnydale."

"Yes," said Lupin, "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside –"

"We know –" Dawn said.

"I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry. Even Buffy's house is staked out. They know there is a possibility you could go straight to Sirius. But they don't dare enter as long as Buffy's friends are there with them. Don't want to go up against a Slayer and two Wiccan witches apparently. Let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you all left the Burrow."

They descended into the kitchen, where Hermione pointed her wand at the grate. A fire sprang up instantly: It gave the illusion of coziness to the stark stone walls and glistened off the long wooden table.

Lupin pulled a few butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak and they sat down.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Lupin. "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," said Harry, "only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road."

Lupin slopped most of his butterbeer down his front. "What?"

They explained what had happened; when they had finished, Lupin looked aghast.

"But how did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear." Lupin said.

"And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling down Tottenham Court Road at the time, does it?" said Harry.

"We wondered," said Hermione tentatively, "whether Harry could still have the Trace on him?"

"Impossible," said Lupin. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Tottenham Court Road, that's worrying, really worrying."

"I agree," Dawn said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family was safe. And since Buffy Flooed Sirius." Dawn said.

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Lupin. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interjected Hermione.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now," said Lupin. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you away."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief at that.

"The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," Lupin went on. "They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close – and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you had been there. At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths, but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciarus Curse on Tonks's family. Again, trying to find out where you went after you visited them. They're all right – shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"The Death Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Buffy asked.

"What you've got to realize, Buffy, is that the Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now," said Lupin. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of people?" asked Hermione, an edge to her voice.

"Well," Lupin said. He hesitated, then pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet. "Here," he said, pushing it across the table to Harry, "you'll know sooner or later anyway. That's their pretext for going after you."

Harry smoothed out the paper. A huge photograph of his own face filled the front page. He read the headline over it:

_WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT_

_THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

Ron and Hermione gave roars of outrage. Harry pushed the newspaper away; he did not want to read anymore:

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said.

Buffy frowned, "So they took control of the Prophet from me?"

Lupin shook his head, "Not officially no. But since you haven't shown up since before the wedding. They "officially" decided in the best interests of the Prophet that till you return that the Ministry would run things in your absence. The thing is the Ministry approved representatives are Death Eaters."

"But surely people realize what's going on?" Dawn said.

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," said Lupin. "It is why Buffy is still officially the owner of the Prophet despite the fact she actually no longer controls it. Anyways the official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why didn't Voldemort declare himself Minister of Magic?" asked Ron.

Lupin laughed. "He doesn't need to, Ron. Effectively, he is the Minister, but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse, is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry. Naturally many people have deduced what has happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind it. However, that is the point: They whisper. They daren't confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted. Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring himself might have provoked open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear."

"And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Harry, "involves warning the Wizarding world against me instead of Voldemort?"

"That's certainly a part of it," said Lupin, "and it is a masterstroke. Now that Dumbledore is dead, you – the Boy Who Lived – were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you had a hand in the old hat's death, Voldemort has not only set a price upon your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you. Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns." Lupin pointed at the Daily Prophet. "Look at page two."

Hermione turned the pages with much the same expression of distaste she had when handling Secrets of the Darkest Art. "Muggle-born Register!" she read aloud. "'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"

"People won't let this happen," said Ron.

"It is happening, Ron," said Lupin. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak.

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" said Ron. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"I know," said Lupin. "Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

Ron glanced at Hermione, Buffy and Dawn; and then said, "What if purebloods and halfbloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Buffy, Dawn and Hermione's my cousins –"

Hermione covered Ron's hand with hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Ron, but we couldn't let you –" Buffy said.

"You three won't have a choice," said Ron fiercely, gripping her hand back. "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Ron, as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters. If we were going back to school it would be different."

"Besides Hermione, Buffy and Dawn are exempt. The thing is in reality they aren't Muggle-born." Lupin said.

"What?" Buffy said.

Lupin smiled, "You are all descended from the ancient and noble house of Slayer."

"Of course," Dawn said. "Dumbledore was wrong in saying all of the Slayer families died out. One of the family lines still lives."

"Correct, Dawn," Lupin said.

"In the beginning there were several families of Slayers. Dumbledore told me that as a Slayer had a daughter that daughter would be activated when they reached a certain age. But the Slayer lines began to die out. So to protect the remaining Slayer family. They changed it from all daughters to one per generation. All Potentials now can trace their family lines back to the First Slayer." Dawn said. "But what does the Slayers have to do with not being Muggle-born?"

Lupin smiled, "In the beginning all Slayers were witches. It was only after the Watcher's Council was formed that Slayers were forbidden to do magic. But it is still there. As Buffy is now the oldest living Slayer she is now head of the house."

"What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status – meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard descent – before they are allowed to attend."

"It's . . . it's . . ." Harry muttered, struggling to find words that did justice to the horror of his thoughts, but Lupin said quietly, "I know."

Lupin hesitated. "I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," Harry replied, "He left it to me and Dawn actually. And Buffy, Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with us."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" Lupin asked.

"We can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think we can." Harry said.

"I thought you'd say that," said Lupin, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

Harry hesitated.

Hermione, however, looked puzzled. "But what about Tonks?"

"What about her?" said Lupin.

"Well," said Hermione, frowning, "you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," said Lupin, "She'll be at her parents' house."

"Remus," said Hermione tentatively, "is everything all right... you know... between you and–"

"Everything is fine, thank you," said Lupin pointedly.

Hermione turned pink.

Dawn shook her head, "Let me apologize for my twin being so nosy."

"Tonks is going to have a baby." Lupin said finally after a moment of silence.

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Excellent!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Congratulations," said Harry.

Lupin gave an artificial smile that was more like a grimace, then said, "So . . . do you accept my offer? Will five become six? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

Dawn, Buffy, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Just – just to be clear," Harry said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Lupin. He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference: "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

Lupin's face drained of color. "You don't understand."

"Explain, then," said Harry.

Lupin swallowed. "I – I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and have regretted it very much ever since."

"I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

Lupin sprang to his feet: His chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, she shadow of the wolf upon his human face.

"Lupin, control. You're about to lose it." Buffy said. She remembered that Oz had a problem controlling the wolf when he was angry.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!" Lupin said as he kicked aside the chair he had overturned.

"You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child – the child – "

Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged. "My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that – how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him. If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"

"How – how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for – for danger or personal glory – how dare you suggest such a – "

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said, "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes since he's stuck in Sunnydale."

"Harry, no!" Dawn begged him.

"I'd never have believed this," Harry said ignoring Dawn. "The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward."

Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and he felt himself flying backward as if punched; as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried, but Lupin did not respond. A moment later they heard the front door slam.

"Harry!" wailed Dawn. "How could you?"

"It was easy," said Harry. He stood up. "Don't look at me like that!" he snapped at Dawn.

"Don't you start on her!" snarled Ron.

"No – no – we mustn't fight!" said Hermione, launching herself between her sister, Ron and Harry.

"You shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin," Ron told Harry.

Buffy sighed and nodded in agreement. "Ron's right, Harry."

"He had it coming to him," said Harry. "Parents, shouldn't leave their kids unless – unless they've got to."

"Harry –" said Buffy, stretching out a consoling hand, but he shrugged it off and walked away

Harry felt a sickening surge of remorse. "I know I shouldn't have called him a coward."

"No, you shouldn't," said Ron at once.

"But he's acting like one." Harry said.

"All the same . . ." said Dawn as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I know," said Harry. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, won't it?"

Dawn, Buffy and Hermione looked sympathetic, Ron uncertain.

Harry looked down at his feet, thinking of his father. Then he looked at the Summers sisters and thinking about their own parents. Like him their parents were gone. Their father Hank, abandoned them and their mother died of an brain tumor before Hermione even had the chance to meet her. The only family they had now like him was one by association. He wondered what their parents or even his would have thought of him attacking Lupin.

The silent kitchen seemed to hum with the shock of the recent scene. The Daily Prophet Lupin had brought was still lying on the table, Harry's own face staring up at the ceiling from the front page.

"I'm going to check and see if the Death Eater's are still outside," Buffy said.

Harry walked over to it and sat down, opened the paper at random, and pretended to read.

Dawn sat down next to Harry and placed her head against his shoulder. Harry absentmindedly placed his hand in hers.

Just then there was a deafening crack echoed around the kitchen.

Dawn looked up the mass of struggling limbs that had appeared out of thin air. Dawn and Harry hurried to their feet as Kreacher disentangled himself and, bowing low to Dawn, croaked, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Mistress Slayer."

"Hermione! Ron! Buffy!" Dawn called out.

Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wand; as Hermione came bursting in her wand out. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione called out.

Mundungus's wand soared into the air, and Hermione caught it. Wild-eyed, Mundungus dived for the stairs. Ron rugby-tackled him and Mundungus hit the stone floor with a muffled crunch.

"What?" Mundungus bellowed. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'house-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, of –"

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," said Buffy. She reached out a hand and grabbed Mundungus by the arm. "Ron you can get up, I got him."

Ron got up, panting as Dawn and Harry pointed their wands at Mundungus.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Mistress Slayer," croaked the elf. "Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end."

"You've done really well, Kreacher," said Buffy, and the elf bowed low.

"Right, we've got a few questions for you," Harry told Mundungus, who shouted at once.

"I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offense, mate, but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come flying at me, anyone woulda got outta there. I said all along I didn't wanna do it –"

"For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," said Hermione.

"Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eroes then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing meself –" Mundungus said.

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye," said Dawn. "We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."

"Well then, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I ain't got none of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em –" Mundugus said.

"It's not about the goblets either, although you're getting warmer," said Harry. "Shut up and listen."

"When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable," Harry began.

"Sirius never cared about any of the junk –" Mundungus began.

There was the sound of pattering fee, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony; Kreacher had taken a run at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan.

"Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" screamed Mundungus, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy-bottomed pan again.

"Kreacher, no!" shouted Buffy.

Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the pan, still held aloft.

"Perhaps just one more, Mistress Slayer, for luck?" Kreacher said.

Ron laughed.

"We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading, you can do the honors," said Buffy.

"Thank you very much, Mistress Slayer," said Kreacher with a bow, and he retreated a short distance, his great pale eyes still fixed upon Mundungus with loathing.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?"

"Why?" asked Mundungus. "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" cried Hermione.

"No, he hasn't," said Ron shrewdly. "He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."

"More?" said Mundungus. "That wouldn't have been effing difficult . . .bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky." Mundungus said.

"Who was this woman?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag." Mundungus replied. "Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head." He frowned and then added, "Looked like a toad."

"Umbridge," Buffy spat.


	76. Chapter 76: Magic is Might

**Chapter 76: Magic is Might**

As August wore on, the square of unkempt grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. The inhabitants of number twelve were never seen by anyone in the surrounding houses, and nor was number twelve itself. The muggles who lived in Grimmauld Place had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit beside number thirteen.

And yet the square was now attracting a trickle of visitors who seemed to find the anomaly most intriguing. Barely a day passed without one or two people arriving in Grimmauld Place with no other purpose, or so it seemed, than to lean against the railings facing numbers eleven and thirteen, watching the join between the two houses. The lurkers were never the same two days running, although they all seemed to share a dislike for normal clothing. Most of the Londoners who passed them were used to eccentric dressers and took little notice, though occasionally one of them might glance back, wondering why anyone would wear cloaks in this heat.

On the first day of September there were more people lurking in the square than ever before. Half a dozen men in long cloaks stood silent and watchful, gazing as ever at houses eleven and thirteen, but the thing for which they were waiting still appeared elusive. As evening drew in, bringing with it an unexpected gust of chilly rain for the first time in weeks, there occurred one of those inexplicable moments when they appeared to have seen something interesting. The man with the twisted face pointed and his closest companion, a podgy, pallid man, started forward, but a moment later they had relaxed into their previous state of inactivity, looking frustrated and disappointed.

Meanwhile, inside number twelve, Harry had just entered the hall. He had nearly lost his balance as he Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door, and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of his momentarily exposed elbow. Shutting the front door carefully behind him, he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, draped it over his arm, and hurried along the gloomy hallway toward the door that led to the basement, a stolen copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand.

The usual low whisper of " Severus Snape" greeted him, the chill wind swept him, and his tongue rolled up for a moment.

"I didn't kill you," he said, once it had unrolled, then held his breath as the dusty jinx-figure exploded.

He waited until he was halfway down the stairs to the kitchen, out of earshot of Mrs. Black and clear of the dust cloud, before calling, "I've got news, and you won't like it."

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher, seizing the Invisibility Cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

Buffy had given orders Kreacher that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn would be shown respect. So Kreacher referred to Ron and Harry as Master.

"What's happened?" Ron asked apprehensively. Dawn and Hermione had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now they watched Harry as he strode toward them and threw down the newspaper on top of their scattered parchment. Buffy entered the kitchen just as Harry sat down.

A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:

_SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER_

"No!" said Ron, Dawn and Hermione loudly.

Buffy shook her head, "It doesn't surprise me. Let me see it Harry."

Harry nodded and handed the paper to Buffy and she read the accompanying story out loud.

_"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."_

"Well we know who's replaced me." Buffy said. "A Death Eater. Which means students won't be learning defense at all."

"I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values –'Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study – Merlin's pants!" Hermione shrieked, making both Dawn, Buffy, Harry and Ron jump. She leapt up from the table and hurtled from the room, shouting as she went, "I'll be back in a minute!"

"Merlin's pants?" repeated Ron, looking amused. "She must be upset." He pulled the newspaper toward him and perused the article about Snape. Buffy and Dawn weren't quite as sure as Ron that Hermione was upset.

"The other teachers won't stand for this, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"

"Death Eaters," said Harry. "There are pictures of them inside. They were at the top of the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, so it's all friends together. And," Harry went on bitterly, "I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay. If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban – and that's if they're lucky. I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."

Kreacher came bustling to the table with a large curcen in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls, whistling between his teeth as he did so.

"Thanks, Kreacher," said Buffy, flipping over the Prophet so as not to have to look at Snape's face.

"Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now." Dawn said as she began to spoon soup into his mouth.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching this house," Harry said as he too ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

Ron glanced at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day. It left nearly six hours ago. Weird, not being on it, isn't it?"

Buffy sat down the paper and nodded, "It is. Ever since Dawn and I came to Hogwarts we've rode the train. It's weird not to now."

"They nearly saw me coming back in just now," Harry said, "I landed badly on the top step, and the Cloak slipped."

"I do that every time. Oh, here she is," Ron added, craning around in his seat to watch Hermione reentering the kitchen. "And what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts was that about?"

"I remembered this," Hermione panted.

She was carrying a large, framed picture, which she now lowered to the floor before seizing her small, beaded bag from the kitchen sideboard. Opening it, she proceeded to force the painting inside and despite the fact that it was patently too large to fit inside the tiny bag, within a few seconds it had vanished, like so much ease, into the bag's capacious depths.

"Phineas Nigellus," Hermione explained as she threw the bag onto the kitchen table with the usual sonorous, clanking crash.

"Sorry?" said Ron.

"Of course." Dawn said. "He can travel between that painting and Hogwarts. Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him. But let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is the inside of Hermione's handbag."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione, pulling her soup toward her. "So, Harry, what else happened today?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad though, Ron. He looks fine."

Ron nodded his appreciation of this news. "Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work. That's why we haven't seen Umbridge, she'd never walk, she'd think she's too important."

"And what about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance," said Ron.

"How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" Dawn asked, her soup spoon suspended in midair.

"Dad said everyone from Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes." Ron said.

"But you never told us that!" Hermione said.

Hermione dropped her spoon and pulled toward her the sheaf of notes and maps that she and Dawn had been examining when Harry had entered the kitchen.

"There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!" she said, flipping feverishly through the pages.

"Well, does it really matter?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it all matters! If we're going to get into the Ministry and not give ourselves away when they're bound to be on the lookout for intruders, every little detail matters! We've been over and over this, I mean, what's the point of all these reconnaissance trips if you aren't even bothering to tell us –" Hemione said.

"Blimey, Hermione, I forget one little thing – " Ron said as he eyed his girlfriend.

"You do realize, don't you, that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry of –" Hermione said.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.

Suddenly there was silence from everyone in the room as they looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. And then Buffy smiled.

"I think Harry's right." Buffy said. "The longer we put it off, the farther away that locket could be. There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open."

"Unless," said Ron, "she's found a way of opening it and she's now possessed."

"Wouldn't make any difference to her, she was so evil in the first place," Dawn shrugged.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

Hermione was biting her lip, deep in thought.

"We know everything important," Harry said. "We know they've stopped Apparition in and out of the Ministry; We know only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now, because Ron heard those two Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know roughly where Umbridge's office is, because of what you heard the bearded bloke saying to his mate –"

"'I'll be up on level one, Dolores wants to see me,'" Hermione recited immediately.

"Exactly," said Harry. "And we know you get in using those funny coins, or tokens, or whatever they are, because I saw that witch borrowing one from her friend – "

"But we haven't got any!"

"If the plan works, we will have," Harry continued calmly.

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know … There are an awful lot of things that could go wrong, so much relies on chance …" Hermione said.

"That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," said Harry. "It's time to act."

Buffy nodded, "And you have an ace in the hole. Dawn and I can get in as owners of the Daily Prophet. Come in at Umbridge from two sides. Harry, Hermione and Ron on one side me and Dawn on the other. One of us is bound to get the locket. Besides she's in violation of her agreement with me anyways."

"All right," said Ron slowly, "let's say we go for it tomorrow … I think it should just be me and Harry."

"Ron." Buffy said.

"It's one thing hanging around the entrances under the Cloak, but this is different. Buffy," Ron jabbed a finger at a copy of the Daily Prophet dated ten days previously. "Even if in reality you are all pureblood. The Ministry doesn't know that, you're all still on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"

"Well, Ron. We're all going. With more of us there is a better chance of getting the locket." Buffy said.

Pain shot through the scar on Harry's forehead. His hand jumped to it. He saw Dawn's eyes narrow, and he tried to pass off the movement by brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, if all five of us go we'll have to Disapparate separately," Ron was saying. "We can't all fit under the Cloak anymore."

Harry's scar was becoming more and more painful. He stood up. At once, Kreacher hurried forward.

"Master has not finished his soup, would master prefer the savory stew, or else the treacle tart to which Master is so partial?"

"Thanks, Kreacher, but I'll be back in a minute – er – bathroom."

Aware that Dawn was watching him suspiciously, Harry hurried up the stairs to the hall and then to the first landing, where he dashed into the bathroom and bolted the door again.

Dawn looked to her sisters, "I'll be right back." She darted up the stairs and to the bathroom door. "Let me in Harry. Or I'll apparate in."

The bolt slid open and Harry allowed Dawn into the bathroom before bolting the door again.

"What are you seeing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gliding along a twilit street. The buildings on either side have high, timbered gables; they looked like gingerbread houses. I'm approaching one of them. I'm knocking on the door. The door is opening. There is a laughing woman standing there. I'm asking for Gregorovitch."

"The woman is shaking her head and trying to close the door. I'm preventing her from shutting me out. I'm asking for Gregorovitch again. She's saying that he doesn't live there. That she doesn't know him. She's backing away now. I'm following her inside. I'm asking her where is he. She says he's moved and she doesn't know. I raise me hand and she screams. Two children have come running into the hall. She tries to shield them with her arms. There is a flash of green light."

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione said from outside the door. "Harry, open up!"

Harry looks at Dawn as she sighs. "You shouted out, I'm fairly certain they heard it." Dawn said.

Harry nods and motions for Dawn to open the door.

Dawn turns and unbolts the door; Hermione topples inside at once. Buffy and Ron were right behind her.

"What were you doing?" asked Hermione sternly as she looked to her sister.

"What d'you think I was doing?" asked Harry with feeble bravado.

"You were yelling your head off!" said Ron.

"Oh yeah … since when do Dawn and I have to explain ourselves and what we do in private." Harry said.

Dawn blushes at the implications, even though she knows its not true.

"Harry, please don't insult our intelligence," said Hermione, taking deep breaths. "We know your scar hurt downstairs, and you're white as a sheet."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bath. He looked to Dawn who nodded as she turns to her sisters and Ron.

"He's just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now he's probably killed her whole family." Dawn said.

"And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there …" Harry said.

"Harry, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" Hermione cried, her voice echoing through the bathroom. "Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! HE thought the connection was dangerous – Voldemort can use it, Harry! What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?"

"Because it means I know what he's doing," said Harry.

"So you're not even going to try to shut him out?" Buffy asks.

"Buffy, I can't. You all know I'm lousy at Occlumency. I never got the hang of it." Harry said.

"You never really tried!" Hermione said hotly. "I don't get it, Harry – do you like having this special connection or relationship or what – whatever – "

"Like it?" Dawn said. "Would you like it, Hermione?"

"I – no – I'm sorry. I just didn't mean – " Hermione said.

"I hate it, I hate the fact that he can get inside me, that I have to watch him when he's most dangerous. But I'm going to use it." Harry said.

"Dumbledore –" Buffy said.

"Forget Dumbledore. This is my choice, nobody else's. I want to know why he's after Gregorovitch." Harry said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"He's a foreign wandmaker," said Dawn. "He made Krum's wand and Krum reckons he's brilliant."

"But according to you," said Ron, "Voldemort's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. If he's already got a wandmaker, what does he need another one for?"

"Maybe he agrees with Krum, maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is better … or else he thinks Gregorovitch will be able to explain what my wand did when he was chasing me, because Ollivander didn't know."

"Harry, you keep talking about what your wand did," said Hermione, "but you made it happen! Why are you so determined not to take responsibility for your own power?"

"Because I know it wasn't me! And so does Voldemort, Hermione! We both know what really happened!"

Buffy sighs, "Hermione I was there. Harry didn't do it. While I will admit I don't know all the wands spells you do yet. I have to say I've never heard of one producing that effect."

"Drop it," Ron advised Hermion. "It's up to Harry. And if we're going to the Ministry tomorrow, don't you reckon we should go over the plan?"

Hermione sighs and nods, "Harry I do ask you not run from us though. It's nice that you confide in my sister. But…"

"I mean no disrespect, Hermione to you, Buffy or Ron. But out of all of you Dawn understands what I'm going through." Harry said. "Because she's lived it or something very similar with Glorificus."

Hermione nods, "Okay."

They returned to the basement kitchen, where Kreacher served them all stew and treacle tart.

They did not get to bed until late that night, after spending hours going over and over their plan until they could recite it, word perfect, to each other. Harry and Dawn, who was now sleeping together in Sirius's room – despite Buffy's objections, lay in bed looking at an old photograph of James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew by wandlight, and Harry muttered the plan to himself for another ten minutes. As Harry extinguished his wand, Dawn gave him a kiss and closed her eyes.

Morning seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste.

"You look terrible," was Ron's greeting as he entered the room to wake Harry and Dawn.

"Not for long," said Harry, yawning.

They found Buffy and Hermione downstairs in the kitchen. They were being served coffee and hot rolls by Kreacher and Hermione wore the slightly manic expression that Harry associated with exam review.

"Robes," Hermione said under her breath, acknowledging their presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in her beaded bag, "Polyjuice Potion … Invisibiliity Cloak … Decoy Detonators … Youshould each take a couple just in case … Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Norgat, Extendable Ears …"

They gulped down their breakfast, then set off upstairs, Kreacher bowing them out and promising to have a steak-and-kidney pie ready for them when they returned.

"Bless him," said Ron fondly, "and when you think I used to fantasize about cutting off his head and sticking it on the wall."

Buffy smiled, "All it takes is a loving, caring person. And even a bad house elf can be come a good one. If Kreacher didn't see it as offensive I would consider freeing him. But all he knows is servitude."

They made their way onto the front step with immense caution. They could see a couple of puffy-eyed Death Eaters watching the house from across the misty square.

Hermione Disapparated with Ron first, then Dawn Disapparated with Harry and finally Buffy Disapparated.

After the usual brief spell of darkness and near suffocation, Harry found herself in the tiny alleyway where the first phase of their plan was scheduled to take place. It was as yet deserted, except for a couple of large bins; the first Ministry workers did not usually appear here until at least eight o'clock.

"Right then," said Hermione, checking her watch. "she ought to be here in about five minutes. When I've Stunned her –"

"Hermione, we know," said Ron sternly. "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here?"

Hermione squealed.

"I nearly forgot! Stand back –" Hermione pointed her wand at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them, which burst open with a crash. The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty theater. Buffy and Dawn slipped inside as Hermione pulled the door back toward her, to make it look as thought it was still closed.

"And now," Hermione said, turning, back to face the other two in the alleyway, "we put on the Cloak again –"

"—and we wait," Ron finished, throwing it over Hermione's head like a blanket over a birdcage and rolling his eyes at Harry.

Little more than a minute later, there was a tiny pop and a little Ministry witch with flyaway gray hair Apparated feet from them, blinking a little in the sudden brightness: the sun had just come out from behind a cloud. She barely had time to enjoy the unexpected warmth, however, before Hermione's silent Stunning Spell hit her in the chest and she toppled over.

"Nicely done, Hermione," said Ron, emerging behind a bin beside the theater door as Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak. Buffy came out and carried the little witch into the dark passageway that led backstage.

Hermione plucked a few hairs from the witch's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Ron was rummaging through the little witch's handbag.

"She's Mafalda Hopkirk," he said, reading a small card that identified their victim as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. "You'd better take this, Hermione, and here are the tokens."

He passed her several small golden coins, all embossed with the letters M.O.M., which he had taken from the witch's purse.

Hermione drank the Polyjuice Potion, which was now a pleasant heliotrope color, and within seconds stood before them, the double of Mafalda Hopkirk. As she removed Mafalda's spectacles and put them on, Harry checked his watch.

"We're running late, Mr. Magical Maintenance will be here any second."

They hurried to close the door on the real Mafalda; Harry and Ron threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves but Hermione remained in view, waiting. Seconds later there was another pop , and a small, ferrety looking wizard appeared before them.

"Oh, hello, Mafalda."

"Hello!" said Hermione in a quavery voice, "How are you today?"

"Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.

As Hermione and the wizard headed for the main road, Harry and Ron crept along behind them.

"I'm sorry to hear you're under the weather," said Hermione, talking firmly over the little wizard and he tried to expound upon his problems; it was essential to stop him from reaching the street. "Here, have a sweet."

"Eh? Oh, no thanks –"

"I insist!" said Hermione aggressively, shaking the bag of pastilles in his face. Looking rather alarmed, the little wizard took one.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the pastille touched his tongue, the little wizard started vomiting so hard that he did not even notice as Hermione yanked a handful of hairs from the top of his head.

"Oh dear!" she said, as he splattered the alley with sick. "Perhaps you'd better take the day off!"

"No – no!" He choked and retched, trying to continue on his way despite being unable to walk straight. "I must – today – must go – "

"But that's just silly!" said Hermione, alarmed. "You can't go to work in this state – I think you ought to go to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you out."

The wizard had collapsed, heaving, onto all fours, still trying to crawl toward the main street.

"You simply can't go to work like this!" cried Hermione.

At last he seemed to accept the truth of her words. Using a reposed Hermione to claw his way back into a standing position, he turned on the spot and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the bag Ron had snatched from his hand as he went and some flying chunks of vomit.

"Urgh," said Hermione, holding up the skirt of her robe to avoid the puddles of sick. "It would have made much less mess to Stun him too."

"Yeah," said Ron, emerging from under the cloak holding the wizard's bag, "but I still think a whole pile of unconscious bodies would have drawn more attention. Keen on his job, though, isn't he? Chuck us the hair and the potion, then."

Dawn and Buffy stuck their heads out the door of the theater, "Well?"

"One more the go." Hermione said.

Within two minutes, Ron stood before them, as small and ferrety as the sick wizard, and wearing the navy blue robes that had been folded in his bag.

"Weird he wasn't wearing them today, wasn't it, seeing how much he wanted to go? Anyway, I'm Reg Cattermole, according to the label in the back."

"Now wait here," Hermione told Harry, who was still under the Invisibility Cloak, "and we'll be back with some hairs for you."

Buffy, Dawn and Harry waited ten minutes. Finally Ron and Hermione reappeared.

"We don't know who he is," Hermione said, passing Harry several curly black hairs, "but he's gone home with a dreadful nosebleed! Here, he's pretty tall, you'll need bigger robes …"

She pulled out a set of the old robes Kreacher had laundered for them, and Harry retired to take the potion and change.

Once the painful transformation was complete he was more than six feet tall and, from what he could tell from his well-muscled arms, powerfully built. He also had a beard. Stowing the Invisibility Cloak and his glasses inside his new robes, he rejoined the other two.

"Blimey, that's scary," said Ron, looking up at Harry, who now towered over him.

"Take one of Mafalda's tokens," Hermione told Buffy, Dawn, Ron and Harry, "and let's go, it's nearly nine."

They stepped out of the alleyway together. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"See you in a moment, then," said Hermione nervously, and she, Buffy and Dawn tottered off down the steps to LADIES. They joined a number of oddly dressed women descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet, tiled in grimy black and white.

"Morning, Mafalda!" called another witch as she let herself into a cubicle by inserting her golden token into a slot in the door. "Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?"

The witch roared with laughter at his own wit. Hermione gave a forced chuckle.

"Yeah," she said, "stupid, isn't it?"

And she, Buffy and Dawn let themselves into adjoining cubicles.

To Dawn's left and right came the sound of flushing. She crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle, just in time to see a pair of booted feet climbing into the toilet next door. She stood up. Feeling exceptionally foolish, she clambered into the toilet.

She knew at once that she had done the right thing; thought she appeared to be standing in water, her shoes, feet, and robes remained quite dry. She reached up, pulled the chain, and next moment had zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.

The great Atrium seemed darker than they remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

Buffy and Dawn left Harry, Hermione and Ron behind and walked up to the security desk.

"Yes?"

"I am Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn Summers. We are owners of the Daily Prophet. We are here to see Delores Umbridge."

The guard looked down at a list in front of him, "I am sorry but you two will have to be held for interrogation."

"I beg your pardon," Buffy said. "Why are we to be held?"

"You are Muggle-borns." The guard said.

Dawn smiled, "You are incorrect, sir. We belong to the noble house of Slayer. A pureblood house dating back to the beginnings of the wizarding world."

The guard laughed, "There is no such house."

"On my life and magic I swear I am of the House of Slayer, and that I am the eldest." Buffy said.

Then suddenly everything went silent as booming voice could be heard. "Welcome Queen of the Slayers. Your seat on the Wizengamot can now be claimed."

The guard looked at Buffy shocked, he had never heard that voice before. Lupin had said since she was eldest she was head of the house. But he hadn't said anything about being Queen of the Slayers.

"I will call someone quickly and have this rectified immediately." The guard said.

Buffy smiled, "Very good." She and Dawn watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the elevators and disappeared.


	77. Chapter 77: The Muggle-Born Registration

**Chapter 77: The Muggle-Born Registration Commission**

"This is your final warning," said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magnified so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss."

The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the corridor. "Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!"

"Take him away," said Umbridge. "Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son. Haven't I just prove my Patronus is a goat?"

Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting, scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be fainting. They glided away down the corridor with him, and the darkness they trailed behind them swallowed him from sight.

"Next – Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge. "Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears.

Umbridge ignored her. "Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize the description?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

"T-took?" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It – it – it – chose me."

She cried harder than ever.

Umbridge laughed a soft girlish laugh. She leaned forward over the barrier, the better to observe her victim, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled over the void: the locket.

"No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here – Mafalda, pass them to me."

Cassandra Flum walked in right then, "Madam Umbridge I am sorry to interrupt."

"Yes, Ms. Flum. What is it?" Umbridge said.

"I have Buffy and Dawn Summers outside." Cassandra said.

Umbridge smiled, "Bring them in. We'll get back to you in a moment Mrs. Cattermole."

Cassandra went outside and led Buffy and Dawn inside the courtroom.

Buffy and Dawn spotted Hermione right away. Then they heard a whisper in their ear from Harry concealed under his invisibility cloak, "I'm here."

Umbridge smiled, "Why Buffy. How nice it is to see you again. I wondered when we would catch you."

"Umbridge you are violation of your agreement." Buffy said.

"I don't think so." Umbridge said. "Because you are Muggle-born you can not enter an agreement with a Pureblood."

Buffy smiles as she raises her wand, "I swear on my life and magic that I am the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slayer, Queen of the Slayers. I hereby claim my seat on the Wizengamot."

A voice spoke out, "Welcome Queen of the Slayers. Your claim for the seat bestowed for the House of Slayer on the Wizengamot has been verified."

Umbridge's jaw dropped, "How is it your Pureblood?"

Buffy smiles, "Slayers have always had magic. They just were never trained as the Watcher's Council forbade it. The reason Dawn, Hermione and I were trained is because we do not work for the Watcher's Council. I broke away from the Watcher's Council before Hermione and Dawn were called as Slayers. The House of Slayer is one of the oldest houses in the wizarding world. Now as I was saying Umbridge you are in violation of an agreement signed with the House of Slayer. Guards take Umbridge to Azkaban. But first relieve her of the necklace she wears. Per the agreement all possessions belonging to the House of Umbridge now belong to the House of Slayer."

Umbridge stood, "You can not order me to Azkaban. I am appointed by the entire Wizengamot not by a single member."

"You are still in violation of your agreement, Umbridge." Dawn said.

Buffy whispered quietly, "Harry, now."

Harry raised his wand, not even troubling to keep it concealed beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and said, "Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her forehead hit the edge of the balustrade: Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished.

Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's disembodied hand and wand pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wand, but too late: " Stupefy!"

Yaxley slid to the ground to lie curled on the floor.

"Buffy, Dawn, Harry - Mrs. Cattermole!"

Buffy, Dawn and Harry whirled around as Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak; down below, the dementors had moved out of their corners; they were gliding toward the woman chained to the chair: Whether because the Patronus had vanished or because they sensed that their masters were no longer in control, they seemed to have abandoned restraint. Mrs. Cattermole let out a terrible scream of fear as a slimy, scabbed hand grasped her chin and forced her face back.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver phoenix soared from the tip of Dawn's wand and flew toward the dementors, which fell back and melted into the dark shadows again. The phoenix's light, more powerful and more warming than the cat's protection, filled the whole dungeon as it flew around the room.

"Get the Horcrux," Dawn said.

Harry stuffed the Invisibility Cloak into his bag, and approached Mrs. Cattermole.

"You?" Mrs. Cattermole whispered, gazing into his face. "But – but Reg said you were the one who submitted my name for questioning!"

"Did I?" muttered Harry, tugging at the chains binding her arms, "Well, I've had a change of heart. "Diffindo! " Nothing happened. "Hermione, how do I get rid of these chains?"

"Wait, I'm trying something up here –" Hermione replied.

"Hermione, we're surrounded by dementors!" Dawn said.

"I know that, Dawn, but if she wakes up and the locket's gone – I need to duplicate it – Geminio! There… That should fool her…."

"She's going to Azkaban anyways the moment we defeat Voldemort." Buffy said. "She's still in violation of her agreement with me."

Hermione came running downstairs. "Let's see…. Relashio! "

The chains clinked and withdrew into the arms of the chair. Mrs. Cattermole looked just as frightened as ever before.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"You're going to leave here with us," said Buffy, pulling her to her feet. "Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run. You've seen how it is, you won't get anything like a fair hearing here. Not till we finish what needs to be done. Don't return till you hear that Voldemort is dead."

"Harry," said Hermione, "how are we going to get out of here with all those dementors outside the door?"

"Patronuses," said Harry, pointing his wand at his own. Dawn's phoenix slowed and flew, still gleaming brightly, toward the door. "As many as we can muster; do yours, Hermione. You too, Buffy."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed and his silver stag marched up beside Dawn's phoenix.

" Expec – Expecto patronum," said Hermione. Nothing happened.

"It's the only spell she ever has trouble with," Harry told a completely bemused Mrs. Cattermole. "Bit unfortunate, really… Come on Hermione…."

"Expecto patronum!"

A silver otter burst from the end of Hermione's wand and swam gracefully through the air to join the phoenix and the stag.

"Expecto patronum!" Buffy said and a silver tiger joined the stag, otter and phoenix.

"Woah, Buffy. I never knew yours was a tiger." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled, "Well what would you expect from the Queen of the Slayers."

"Queen?" Hermione asked.

"Later." Harry said. "C'mon," and he led Hermione, Buffy and Dawn and Mrs. Cattermole to the door.

When the Patronuses glided out of the dungeon there were cries of shock from the people waiting outside. The dementors were falling back on both sides of them, melding into the darkness, scattering before the silver creatures.

"It's been decided that you should all go home and go into hiding with your families," Harry told the waiting Muggle-born, who were dazzled by the light of the Patronuses and still cowering slightly. "Go abroad if you can. Just get well away from the Ministry. That's the – er – new official position. Now, if you'll just follow the Patronuses, you'll be able to leave the Atrium."

"And wait till you hear word that Voldemort has been defeated before you return." Buffy said. "I Queen of the Slayers, Head of the House of Slayer. So note it."

They managed to get up the stone stops without being intercepted. If they emerged into the Atrium with a silver, phoenix, tiger, stag, and otter, and twenty or so people, half of them accused Muggle-borns, they could not help feeling that they would attract unwanted attention.

"Reg!" screamed Mrs. Cattermole, and she threw herself into Ron's arms. "Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he and Ms. Summers, she's the head of a pureblood family, told all of us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do, let's hurry home and fetch the children and – why are you so wet?"

"Water," muttered Ron, disengaging himself. "Harry, they know there are intruders inside the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door. I reckon we've got five minutes if that –"

Hermione's Patronus vanished with a pop as she turned a horror struck face to Harry. "Harry, if we're trapped here – !"

"We won't be if we move fast," said Harry. He addressed the silent group behind them, who were all gawping at him.

"Who's got wands?"

About half of them raised their hands.

"Okay, all of you who haven't got wands need to attach yourself to somebody who has. We'll need to be fast before they stop us. Come on."

They managed to cram themselves into two lifts. Harry, Dawn and Buffy's Patronuses stood sentinel before the golden grilles as they shut and the lifts began to rise.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

Harry knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to – ?"

"STOP!" Harry thundered, and the powerful voice of Runcorn echoed through the Atrium: The wizards sealing the fireplaces froze. "Follow me," he whispered to the group of terrified Muggle-borns, who moved forward in a huddle, shepherded by Ron and Hermione.

"What's up, Albert?" said the same balding wizard who had followed Harry out of the fireplace earlier.

He looked nervous.

"This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," said Harry with all the authority he could muster. The group of wizards in front of him looked at one another.

"We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone –"

"Are you contradicting me?" Harry blustered. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"

"Sorry!" gasped the balding wizard, backing away. "I didn't mean nothing, Albert, but I thought… I thought they were in for questioning and…"

"Their blood is pure," said Harry, and his deep voice echoed impressively through the hall. "Purer than many of yours, I daresay. Off you go," he boomed to the Muggle-borns, who scurried forward into the fireplaces and began to vanish in pairs. The Ministry wizards hung back, some looking confused, others scared and fearful. Then:

"Mary!"

Mrs. Cattermole looked over her shoulder. The real Reg Cattermole, no longer vomiting but pale and wan, had just come running out of a lift.

"R- Reg?"

She looked from her husband to Ron, who swore loudly.

The balding wizard gaped, his head turning ludicrously from one Reg Cattermole to the other.

"Hey – what's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"

Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces, into which all of the Muggle-borns but Mrs. Cattermole had now vanished. As the balding wizard lifted his wand, Buffy raised an fist and punched him with full Slayer strength, sending him flying through the air.

"He's been helping Muggle-borns escape, Yaxley!" Harry shouted.

The balding wizard's colleagues set up and uproar, under cover of which Ron grabbed Mrs. Cattermole, pulled her into the still-open fireplace, and disappeared. Confused, Yaxley looked from Buffy to the punched wizard, while the real Reg Cattermole screamed, "My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?"

Harry saw Yaxley's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn on that brutish face.

"Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he seized her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head.

Buffy and Dawn jumped into another fireplace and went soaring out.

They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle. Buffy flung open the door: Harry and Hermione was watching Ron beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole.

"Reg, I don't understand –"

"Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!"

There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Harry looked around; Yaxley had just appeared.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He seized Hermione by the hand and Ron by the arm and turned on the stop. Buffy and Dawn quickly grabbed onto Harry's robes.

Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands, but something was wrong…. Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of Harry's grip….

Harry wondered whether he was going to suffocate; he could not breathe or see and the only solid things in the world were Ron's arm and Hermione's fingers and the pull on his robes from Buffy and Dawn's hands where they gripped, Hermione's fingers were slowly slipping away….

And then Harry saw the door to number twelve,Grimmauld Place , with its serpent door knocker, but before he could draw breath, there was a scream and a flash of purple light: Hermione's hand was suddenly vicelike upon Harry's and everything went dark again.


End file.
